Fate Stay Night: Heirs
by EhMattissimo
Summary: This is a retelling of the fifth Holy Grail War in which Rin summons Saber as her servant instead of Archer. It is a mixture of the "Heaven's Feel" route from the original game and my own plot elements. This version of Fate/Stay Night focuses primarily on Rin and Saber's relationship while also exploring the themes of gender and sexuality. (Rin x Saber) (Yuri)
1. Night 1

Night 1

 _Tonight. It starts tonight. Tonight I summon my servant and enter the fifth Holy Grail War._

 _But it's so early. Way too early. Papa said it should only be every sixty years, and yet…_

Rin brushed the back of her hand with her fingers, a stinging sensation prickling further at the touch. The mumble of her teacher was lulling her into deeper contemplation. She couldn't focus on anything else but the looming trials. She had trained herself diligently for this very moment in time. However, now that it was upon her, she couldn't deny the nerves circulating within her entire being.

 _I will summon Saber, the most powerful class of them all. Papa showed me what I should do. I've practiced many a time. This will be simple. I'll win the war, restore the honour to the Tohsaka name, and wish…and wish…_

'Rin…?'

 _But how should I deal with the other masters? I don't necessarily have to kill them as long as I take out their servants. It'll be fine. Even if I have to defeat the other magus, I've known my duty since infancy. It's fine. I can do it._

'Rin…?'

 _Should I move aggressively or quietly? I'll have to take immediate defensive measures. My name doesn't do me any favours other than invite a little caution. Even then, my identity isn't a secret either. Populated areas will have to be my main method of recon. I suppose it really depends on the servant I manage to summon. If it's Saber…_

'Earth to Rin!'

'Huh?'

Rin blinked and realized that class had been over for what must've been at least five minutes.

'Kaede.' She breathed, looking about as the classroom cleared out and the cleaning duty began their tasks.

'Oh! So you _do_ remember who I am. Fancy that!'

'Sorry. I was lost in thought.'

'Obviously.' Kaede sighed. She didn't have patience to begin with, let alone when she was ignored. 'So, I gotta go meet that guy before practice. You mind coming with?'

Rin nearly rolled her eyes. Romance was the sole focus of almost all of her classmates, yet she was distracted by a war that could very well influence the entire world. Completely different lives. Insignificant? She wouldn't go that far, although the thought had passed her mind. Kaede wasn't too bad, at least.

'Right. You got that letter in your locker this morning.'

'Yep. Isn't it a little old fashioned?'

'Slightly. But you have to admit, there's a level of charm in such an approach.'

'Hmph.' Kaede crossed her arms and scoffed while Rin packed up her things. 'So, are you coming or not?'

Rin valued her friends, but for selfish reasons more than not. They helped her blend and not draw attention to herself. Her grades were far above average, alongside her looks, so she couldn't be completely invisible, but living a perceivably "normal" life in school certainly assisted where it needed to. However, she couldn't sacrifice the preparation time she needed for this very special night.

'I'm sorry. I have plans tonight. My family is hosting a celebratory dinner for my grandfather who is in the city. Forgive me?' Rin considered herself a professional liar. It was necessary as a mage. It was a good thing.

'Ugh. Fine. I'll just let him off easy and be done with it.'

'Don't do that.' Rin found herself getting serious, finally standing and placing her bag over her shoulder. 'Let him down hard. Don't leave room for doubt or false hope. You're only crueler if you don't.'

Kaede couldn't respond right away, and Rin noticed the shift in the classroom's atmosphere immediately. Damage control. She needed to repel the stares.

'At least, that's what my father told me once. I personally wouldn't know.'

'Pu-lease. How many confessions a month do you get?'

Rin didn't want to answer that question.

'Text me if you need anything. I'll do my best to respond when possible.'

'Yeah. Yeah.'

* * *

Considering how long ago class ended, Rin expected the halls of Homurahara Gakuen to be a little less busy than they were. Perhaps there wasn't any real difference in the volume, and it was her own suppressed anxiety that was pushing through her nerves.

An obnoxious voice accompanied by bird-like giggling made Rin's back shiver, and she pushed through the crowd a little more aggressively than she usually allowed herself.

'Rin-chan! What's the hurry?'

Shinji Matou. He could be an enemy in hours. He could already be an opponent. His family had deep ties with the Mage Society. Magic ran through his veins like her own. Not only that, but he was a Grade A prick. If he hadn't spoken so loud, Rin could've feigned ignorance to his antagonism, but she wasn't so fortunate. Some cockroaches required endless defeats.

'That would be Tohsaka-san to you, Matou-kun.'

Shinji dramatically acted out a pitiful excuse for emotional injury. The three airheads among him – one under his arm – cackled almost wildly at the display.

'You wound me, Rin-chan. I would think we had gotten over any previous misunderstandings.'

'There are no misunderstandings in these circumstances, Matou-kun. I am not interested. End of story. Thank-you for the offer.' Image. Image. Image. Balance. Balance. Balance.

'Hmph! You're practically implying that _I_ would bother to give _you_ the time of day. How foolish, Rin-chan. You _must_ be aware that I am a very busy man and there are many ladies that require my _thorough_ attention.' Shinji held one such girl even tighter, although Rin could certainly see that she had successfully struck a nerve.

'Very well, then. My mistake.'

Victory…to a degree. She may look foolish to some, but at least she knew the truth. Shinji had, on multiple occasions, asked Rin on many a dates even though he was clearly unwilling to admit as much. Rin had, naturally, turned him down every occasion. She didn't have the time or desire for romance. Perhaps after the war, and her training was complete, she could make such considerations. Besides, it's not as though she had met a single individual that she could tolerate or count as her equal intellectually, let alone romantically. It just wasn't a focus. It couldn't be. Romance created weakness. Weakness couldn't be tolerated during such a deadly war.

That being said, Rin noted Shirou Emiya and Issei Ryuudou as she neared the staircase leading to the first floor of her school. Shirou was something of an enigma in her view. There was always this sort of disconnect in his eyes that baffled even Rin. He never _truly_ smiled either. He was helpful and considerate; ridiculously so, and honestly fairly attractive in his solemn way, but there was an air of mystery about the boy that annoyed Rin. Issei, on the other hand, was the student council president, and openly disliked Rin for reasons she didn't care to consider for more than a second. He amused her enough, so she poked the bear when she could. It was the little things, after all.

'How are you today, Ryuudou-kun?'

'F-fine.' Issei adjusted his glasses and scoffed. He was normally quite put together, but he wasn't foolish enough to dismiss Rin's placement in the school's hierarchy either.

'Don't work poor Emiya-kun to the bone now.'

Rin giggled inwardly at the sight of Issei's face. He was utterly flustered. Shirou didn't seem to pay her much mind though, simply tinkering with a piece of machinery in his hands as he tended to do.

'Have a safe trip home, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou's softer voice uttered suddenly.

Rin was thankful her back was to the boys, for her face must've reflected her surprise in some manner.

'You as well.' She managed gracefully. Shirou almost always remained silent when Rin pestered Issei, so why the change of heart suddenly? It wasn't truly worth investigating at the moment, but perhaps after the war she could amuse herself in some way.

* * *

The air was brisk on the way home. Summer had barely finished, yet Fall seemed to be welcoming itself sooner than most would willingly allow. It could be some sort of freak anomaly, and the warm weather may return any day, so Rin didn't fret. Cooler temperatures were preferred for physically demanding activities anyway, so Rin considered herself lucky.

Everyone's lives were moving along as though it were any other day. As long as the rules were followed, the impact upon Fuyuki City would be minimal. The enforcers would make sure of that if they did their job properly. The church wasn't Rin's favourite establishment, but she had no choice but to have faith in their involvement. She cared for and hated Fuyuki City. The feelings were mixed. It housed so many wonderful and painful memories. Maybe that wasn't entirely unique to her own childhood.

Rin shook her head and quickened her pace home, subconsciously aware of her surroundings in case the war took a turn for the worse more hastily than she anticipated. This would be her last walk home feeling even a semblance of comfort and safety. From here onward, from the moment she summoned her servant, everything would change. She was ready. She would will herself ready, just as she always had.


	2. Night 2

Night 2

Rin passed through the gate to her western-influenced house. It was large, comparatively speaking, but nothing compared to what her family was entitled to. Kirei Kotomine, Rin's official guardian, had done away with most of her fortune. Being a man of the cloth, and Rin's late father's friend as well as pupil, he had seen the fortune as little more than a taint upon Rin's responsibilities. Kirei had also participated in the fourth Holy Grail War; the same one Rin's father had died in and her mother driven insane.

Rin didn't like thinking about it if she could help it. A loss of focus was a loss of power. She didn't have time for dwelling on the past. She was here now. She was alive. She would avenge her father and place the Tohsaka's name upon the pedestal once again within the magi realm to which it belonged.

Rin felt the coolness of her own magic as she entered into the force field erected just that morning. Nothing dangerous had passed through it to her knowledge. She would have to reapply the runes' circuits before bed. Rin unlocked the front door and heard its familiar creak as she entered the Tohsaka manor.

'I'm home.' She murmured quietly. There was no response. There never was. Kirei had long since left the moment Rin entered high school. He was a busy man. Despite the fact Kirei had given her the Azoth Dagger, a Tohsaka heirloom, Rin could never fully trust such an obviously deceptive man. There was just something about him that instinctively put Rin on edge, and she wasn't one to doubt her gut.

Rin went to her room and allowed her school bag to flop to the floor. She would eat to ensure her energy was maximised, and then the ritual she had rehearsed hundreds of times would be put into play. Rin undressed and then put on a better functioning outfit that bore a little more leg than she would normally prefer, but allowed for the most comfort when moving aggressively. The red turtle-neck and black skirt with thigh-highs seemed a little silly in appearance, and she knew this, but something about it also made Rin feel like a different person. Not quite a super hero, but along those lines. She wasn't a high school girl; she was a mage. This was her other persona; her _true_ self.

Rin strapped the Azoth Dagger to her leg, packed some of her magic-infused crystals into a hip pouch, and made her way downstairs for a quick dinner. She felt odd, being battle-ready in her own house, but she supposed it was something to get used to. Until she had a servant she could fully trust for night watch, this was life now. Rin swallowed deep and steadied her breathing. Her father wouldn't be impressed. She needed to calm every magical circuit in her body. Every single one.

It took longer than ever. She would never manage to summon Saber in this state.

Rin went to the old record player in her father's study and placed what she knew to be his favourite collection of music upon the relic. The scratchy sounds implied that all was well with this device, at least, and Rin closed her eyes as a classical tune filled her empty halls. She allowed her mind to meld with the pure musical chords and to distance everything superficial from a thought. It was a method her father had bestowed upon her. She could feel her magic circuits opening up and absorbing her focus as well as the natural energy all around her. Fuyuki City was ripe full of mana, and she had no problem obtaining the necessary amount for the ritual ahead.

A simple but effective supper was had. It was traditional in every sense, the steaming white rice and various vegetables and meats fusing with a tried and true sauce she had prepared that morning. Rin didn't consider herself the best of cooks, but she certainly could get by when needed. To her embarrassment, Rin found she simply purchased microwave-able meals and breads to tie her over most nights.

This evening wouldn't be like most nights, however.

Rin allowed the music to continue playing as she descended into the basement of her house. She could just barely make out the strings and wind instruments dazzling their imaginary audience. She allowed a small smile, but continued to maintain all focus upon a true mage's dwelling. The basement had been her father's true and very secret study. It had been where he taught Rin her first spell, and it would be where Rin cast her most important chant.

Rin took a moment to calm her breathing. In and out. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Remember what her father had taught. Remember the vast knowledge he managed to pass on before he lost the fourth war and paid with his life. Eject all emotion. Focus on the craft. Remember the chant. Recall all the verses and every perfect syllable.

Rin closed her eyes and dipped her fingers into a reddish powder upon the ancient table with a quill, parchments, ink stains, and a history beyond understanding. She felt the powder respond to her energy and merge into almost a liquid.

One final exhale.

And then she began.

Rin knelt and drew, uttering words from a golden time of wonder and discovery. Her voice echoed within the confines of a room pulsating with magic dating back thousands of years. She spun and formed a circle, crafting glyphs within smaller circles until a design brought itself forth and only grew more intricate with every passing second.

The score upstairs heightened alongside Rin's focus. She was in a trance, another language passing through her lips and attaching itself to the vocal point of her spell. This was a ten line spell, and one of the most powerful to modern mages. One mistake and she would risk her place in the fifth Holy Grail War. She would risk it all.

 _No. Focus._

And it continued without another pause. Rin's magical circuits warmed her body in an almost pleasurable way, her cheeks flushing and her movements becoming more rapid. A violin screeched above, and Rin stood outside her perfect circle, eyes still closed so that no distractions would cause falter. She drew her Azoth Dagger and began the final line of her chant. She couldn't see the room quivering at the spell she was casting. She couldn't know that nature itself trembled at the unnatural process at work. She would summon a hero, and that hero would serve her in an attempt to win the Holy Grail and obtain a wish of any kind. It was the opportunity of a life time. It would change everything.

Rin breathed out the final word, and the moment she felt the syllable enter into the blanket of power she had created, just as her father had shown her, everything went silent. It was a silence so deep and raw that Rin thought she was deaf for a moment. The music had stopped somehow. Nothing moved. Time had been frozen.

And then…

A golden ray of light pierced through all matter and exploded upon impact within the magic circle Rin had created. Paper flew everywhere, and cracks erupted all throughout the floor as though an earthquake was beginning.

'Hng!' Rin lost her footing and fell to the floor, her butt bearing the brunt of the impact and seeming to bruise instantly. The smoke and golden light didn't dissipate immediately, and Rin's heart hammered against her chest as she covered her eyes, trying to squint through the dust flying everywhere.

This was the moment of truth. In seconds, she would learn precisely how she would be fighting this war in her family's name. This was what she had worked toward for so long. This was what she had given up her life for. This was her calling.

So, then, why did her eyes burn so?

Finally, something clanked, and movement could be heard within the smoke and angelic light. A step and another step. The servant sounded as though they were clad in armour, and soon enough, Rin discovered that this was, indeed, the case.

A woman with green eyes full of nothing but resolve and dedication passed through the gate of energy, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and her brilliant blue battle dress covered in the most awe-inspired of silver equipment. She was at once utterly beautiful yet terrifying. She looked as though she were some sort of knight from another era nearly long forgotten.

Rin found she couldn't move. She could only stare as her servant's own gaze bore into her soul.

'I am Saber.' The young woman spoke as proudly as expected. 'Am I to presume you are my master?'


	3. Night 3

Night 3

 _"Saber is considered the most powerful of the seven servant classes. It ranks incredibly high in all categories, and often hails from the time of Gods, when magic was commonplace. Summoning the Saber class is a boon of luck, often guaranteeing the master, even if he or she isn't overly competent, to be involved in the final moments of the grail wars."_

Rin recalled her father's words and felt her heart, trying to convince herself that this was real. The burning on the backside of her hand indicated that she was, indeed, not dreaming. The command seals had fully formed, a blood red symbol indicating the three irrefutable demands a master could make of his or her servant. Once all three commands were used, however, that master could no longer hold forced authority over a servant. It could only be a matter of trust from that point forward. The command seals were the ultimate bargaining tool in the grail wars, and Rin had been told to value their power above all else, including her servant's.

Rin finally pushed herself up, dusting off her skirt and gathering her thoughts into a place she could form words from. Saber's brilliance solidified her position as a great heroic spirit. It was difficult to look directly upon her at that very moment. However, the first encounter with any servant was of the utmost importance, and Rin Tohsaka had to position herself as a master worth serving within seconds. She was dealing with a hero from ancient lore, and had to behave accordingly.

'I am your master, Saber.' Rin lifted her hand and presented the command seals. 'My name is Rin Tohsaka. My family's name dates back to the first Holy Grail War and its very establishment. I am honoured to meet you.'

Saber gave the slightest of nods. Rin could see it immediately: dismissal. Saber was not impressed. This only irked Rin into a frustrated, yet restrained, interrogation.

'Is there something you need to say?'

'No, Master.'

Was it worth pushing the issue?

'Is there something about my appearance that displeases you?'

Saber raised a brow, her emerald green eyes flashing within the illumination of a scarce few candles.

'I will do as I am told by my master. The grail is my only objective.'

Rin grit her teeth. Her immature and stubborn side insisted on pushing, but she channeled her father's infinite patience and steadied her hand.

'Then we have similar goals. That is a start.'

Saber nodded, studying the room and everything but Rin. She wasn't used to this. At school, and even everyday life, Rin was accustomed to being stared at and admired. This servant barely paid her any heed. It was troublesome for so many reasons. Rin would have to earn Saber's trust and respect before the current Grail War could be taken seriously.

'Shall we go upstairs to discuss our tactics?'

'If that is what you wish, Master.'

Rin noted the slight sarcasm. Her temper rose.

'Believe me, if I wish _anything_ of you, I only need to use a command seal.' She hissed, but immediately felt terrible; like she had lost something. Tokiomi Tohsaka would never allow a servant to rile him like that.

'Indeed.' Saber nearly sighed, following Rin up her stairs to the living room area. It was now nearly dark, so Rin flicked on the lights and indicated the elaborate chairs within her manor's living room. Saber seemed to hesitate, but then seated herself, magically evaporating her armor so that only her blue and white dress with gold trimmings could be seen. Rin noted the woman's amazing figure, grace, and presence even more so now that they were in the light and out of the haze created from Saber's emergence. Rin had little doubt that Saber was some sort of royalty now, but she couldn't think of exactly who in history yet. She had some ideas, but best wait for Saber to tell her herself to minimize speculative fiction.

'You live alone?' Saber went on to say.

'Yes.'

Saber seemed to acknowledge more than the simple answer Rin gave.

'In order for us to proceed into this Grail War competently, I will need to know your identity so that I can formulate a proper strategy surrounding your strengths and weaknesses.'

'My strengths…' Saber began, blinking longer than needed. '…swordplay, loyalty, magical defence, honour, and courage. My weaknesses…I have none.'

'That is encouraging, although everyone has a weakness.'

'Perhaps, but none of mine are worth noting or will influence our chances of winning the war.'

'I will be the judge of that.' Rin put one leg over the other and leaned on her hand, observing Saber and meeting her eyes. She was mesmerized by her beauty, but this was still an ongoing test. They were feeling one another out. Summoning a servant and building an instant rapport was essential since time was so limited. Saber was a challenge, indefinitely, but she was certainly a challenge worth overcoming, considering her class. Rin initially took Saber's dismissive attitude as a personal evaluation based on prejudice, but there was a softness in the young woman's demeanor that couldn't be denied either. Was it some form of lingering resentment from her past life, or…?

'Your identity, please.' Rin insisted.

Saber remained still.

'A servant's identity is all we have in these battles.'

'I understand that. Who is summoned, and how they are used, determines any master's success.'

'Indeed. How they are "used"; as though an inanimate object being properly harnessed.'

Rin's eye twitched. "Used". That struck a sore spot, clearly. Had Saber participated in a Grail War before? Was that where this antagonism came from? It was uncommon, but not impossible. If that was the case, and if Saber was misused as a servant, then it wasn't difficult to understand her current attitude. Rin thought servant's memories were fluid with such things, but there were too many variables. In any case, the testing between master and servant persisted, and Rin couldn't lose.

'Are you going to force me to use a command seal?'

'That threat is becoming tiresome. Your maturity within my mind presumed prior to this conversation has been proven correct.'

Rin's eyes flared, but she held the fire down, feeling her whole body shaking in fury. She hadn't trained so hard for so long to be patronized by this woman! Even _if_ Saber had a poor experience with her master in the past, that didn't give her the right to treat Rin as such. However, Rin's servant began speaking again in a laboured tone, her voice prideful yet vulnerable somehow.

'I am King Arthur of Camelot. I wield the holy sword Excalibur, and will bring victory to my people with the Holy Grail won from this battle, Rin Tohsaka. Have no doubt that you successfully summoned the most powerful of all the servants.'

'King Arthur…?' Rin muttered. 'King…? But you're a woman.' Rin knew the story. _Everyone_ knew the tale of King Arthur and Excalibur. But Arthur was a boy. There was no doubt about that. Every historical text had marked him as a male; a boy who had ascended the throne based on a sword's test of purity and worth.

Saber sighed once more, her whole body ejecting what could have been frustration.

'After being told that, my sex is what you are fixated upon?'

'I'm sorry, but it's a little difficult to believe. How? You became king. "King".'

'Yes. Caliburn deemed me most worthy to lead my country. Excalibur helped establish my reign further.'

'So, Guinevere was…?'

'Is not imperative to this discussion. I was the only one to extract the sword from the stone, and thus, I became the king of Camelot. There is nothing more to expound on. King Arthur is your servant, and I possess the most power at my disposal to best even the most delusional of opponents.'

Rin crossed her arms and made sure Saber was finished. Her seeming pride continued to threaten a beneficial conversation. She controlled her breathing and then made her reply.

'That is reassuring.' Rin settled with.

Saber nodded, although she seemed taken aback. Rin considered that a victory.

'Your…mana supply is impressive.' She said suddenly, possibly softening, to Rin's excitement.

'Good. I imagine a servant of your calibre would need a healthy dose at regular intervals.'

'Hm. Indeed.' Saber paused, surveying the room once again. 'What is that music?' She asked, as though the two women had been deaf until that moment. Rin's face burned slightly, but she maintained her composure.

'It is nothing. Just something to help calm my mind.'

Saber listened for some more time before speaking again.

'It is soothing. I can understand your enjoyment of the sounds.'

Rin almost smiled, but she didn't want to let down her guard just yet.

'I would prefer to go over our strategy for the upcoming battles, but summoning you and maintaining your presence has drained me. I need to rest.'

Saber was brought back to the moment, her expression becoming hard once more.

'Very well. I shall watch over the premise while you recover.'

'That isn't necessary. I have a barrier outside. Please take some time to fully situate yourself into this world, for tomorrow we will truly begin this battle.'

'The first night is the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.'

'No. I would be notified immediately via my shield.'

'Some servants may be capable of sneaking through such a magic trick.'

Rin's temple throbbed. Her patience was nearly exhausted. How dare this servant question her.

'Do as I say, Saber. I have prepared for this longer than you have.'

Saber opened her mouth to respond with more, but she snapped it shut, tightening her jaw and closing her eyes. Being so demanding wasn't Rin's best route based on what she suspected, she knew, but she was so very drained.

'As you wish, _Master_.' There was contempt in her voice, but Rin ignored it, focussing on getting herself up the stairs. She realized her father's record was still playing, but could barely will herself to care. Her vision was blurring, and the stairs warped before her eyes. Rin stumbled into her room finally, and then collapsed onto her queen-sized bed face first. The cushions welcomed her, and seconds seemed to pass before she would be shaken awake by a firm touch to her shoulder.

* * *

'Master…'

Rin saw her mother and then another girl in her mind before her consciousness came back into being and she registered Saber's presence.

'W-who…?'

'Master.' Saber said a little more urgently this time.

'What?' Rin felt dizzy.

'There is a battle occurring.'

'Huh?'

'Master. Wake up.'

'I _am_ awake.'

Saber's brow arched, but she waited patiently, her stance perfect.

'Two servants are clashing in the distance. They are near a large building that I am assuming to be some sort of educational facility.'

'How do you know this?'

'Primarily because I can feel it, but the sounds are also reassuring.'

Rin strained to hear anything, moving her magic into her ears to better enhance their reception. Saber was right. There was no mistaking the clashing of weapons. It had started already.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Five hours.'

Five hours!? Ridiculous. Rin had underestimated the strain she had put on her body. She was in no shape to enter any sort of battlefield at this point. She couldn't, and yet…

'This is a golden opportunity, Master. Knowing your enemy is the first step toward victory in any battle.'

Rin knew Saber was correct, but the risk was too great. What if she herself became entangled in a fight? She wouldn't be able to support Saber the way she needed to in order to win this war.

'I cannot.' Rin admitted to herself primarily. 'I'm too weak. I can be at nothing but full capacity if we are going to potentially reveal ourselves to two sets of masters and servants.'

Saber disapproved as much as Rin thought she would. The features on her perfect face changed just slightly, but the frustration was there nonetheless.

'I house enough power to make up for such a handicap.' Saber said bitterly.

'No.' Rin refused bluntly. 'I have deemed the risk too severe.'

'I prayed I would not serve a coward a second time, yet I am the bearer of misfortune, it would seem.' Saber hissed, stepping toward the door.

Despite the vague solidification of Rin's theories regarding her servant's contempt, she saw red, her magical circuits flaring to the point of causing her body to emit visible static. Her father would've chuckled to himself and let the wiles of a "mere servant" be, but she couldn't hold her temper in check any further. She was tired, annoyed, and stubborn beyond reconciliation. She was the last of the Tohsaka's, and she would _not_ be talked down to.

'Fine!'


	4. Night 4

Night 4

Rin found herself running through Fuyuki City, her legs propelled through enhancement magic. She was still drained, so the improvement was minimal, but it helped where it needed to. Saber had vanished, likely staying close and moving among the shadows while keeping herself hidden from the naked eye. The night had gotten even colder, and Rin was pleased with herself for remembering to throw on a long, brown jacket before heading out against her better judgement.

Rin didn't like this one bit. She had been taunted into taking action in a way that she knew was foolhardy at best. Saber was brave enough, but Rin was well aware that just having a Saber class servant didn't guarantee victory. Two overly stubborn allies did not bode well for the duo.

Nonetheless, Rin would make the most of this opportunity. As she drew closer to the battle, a notable clang of weapon on weapon made her fully understand that she was, indeed, in the Grail War she secretly believed would bypass her generation.

'Saber, we are only to watch.'

' _Understood, Master._ ' Saber's voice penetrated Rin's mind, although such telepathy was only possible if her servant was close by and focussed enough.

Rin burst from one building to another, careful not to attract attention from other potentially interested masters. Fighting so early in the war though? It seemed foolish. Whomever was involved was practically placing an enormous target on their back for the rest of the war's participants. Rin sighed to herself as she took up a position near her school's recreational storage unit and peered around the corner, into the track field.

What Rin saw dazzled her vision. Two beings moved in blurs, one a blue trace of light, and the other a red. The two servants would clash, break apart, gauge one another's next move, and then meet once again in a flurry of blade strikes.

'A spear and a duel-sword wielder? Lancer, evidently, but the other…?' Saber hummed to herself.

'They're both very skilled.' Rin commented further.

'Hm.'

Rin attempted to get a full visual of both servants, and managed after no less than three breaks in-between the incredible battle. The blue blur had skin tight armour on, silver shoulder pads being the only truly evident pieces of real protection. His bodysuit, however, allowed him unparalleled mobility, his leaps and twisting making perfect use of the versatility of his weapon of choice; a blood-red spear that he wielded like an extension of his own body. His hair had a deep purple tinge to it, tied into a tight, low ponytail. He had a maniacal grin almost the entire fight, and had no problem cackling mid-clash as he fought for his life.

The other servant maintained much more composure. He had ash-grey hair and dark skin, his tight black clothes not completely unlike his opponent's save for the flowing red cape-like addition that enveloped his body as though an extra layer of protection. This servant used two short swords; one black, primarily, and the other white. In addition, there was something about him that tugged at Rin's soul. She couldn't place the feeling in any words easily, but there was no doubt that her circuits, or something, were reacting to this particular servant in a peculiar way.

'Assassin…?' Rin surmised, but knew immediately she was incorrect.

'Nor Berserker.' Saber agreed.

'Certainly not Caster or Rider…'

'Then Archer. That's the only one that makes sense.'

'But what of his projectile weapon?'

'Perhaps he is keeping his hand closer than expected for such a spectacle.'

Rin had to agree with that. She watched the servants duel for a moment longer, and then her eyes wandered slightly off the battlefield, suddenly catching sight of another person present. It was dark, but there was definitely someone nearby, and they were seemingly collapsed next to the athletics' exit of her school.

'The Master…?'

'Hm?' Saber took a second to understand where Rin's attention had been directed. 'That, or a civilian that had to be eliminated for bearing witness to this epic battle.'

Rin let the wheels turn in her head, wondering if ensuring this new presence was truly a master or not was worth any effort.

'I'm going to see.' She decided, not wanting to hear Saber argue.

'I do not think it is wise, but I will cover your back.'

Rin knew her servant likely only agreed because she wanted a taste of one of these other heroic spirits. It worked in Rin's favour either way.

Rin moved as stealthily as she could manage, making only serious progress when she presumed the servants too busy to focus on much else. After somewhat minimal effort, Rin made it to the form that had caught her eye, and reeled back at the sight of reddish-orange hair and one of her classmates, gripping his bloody side and wheezing wildly.

'Shirou Emiya…?' She whispered to herself.

'You know this boy?'

'Yes…' Rin took Shirou's hand, his breathing becoming coarser as he barely came to with squinted eyes flickering open and closed. Her heart went to her throat when she saw the crude command seals engraved upon Shirou's skin pulsate.

'He is weak. Best provide him with a warrior's death and end it quickly. Shall I?'

'No!' Rin replied inwardly but sharper than she intended.

'No…?'

'I can't…'

'Kill a classmate? He is an enemy now. He is also evidently mortally wounded. We would be doing him a favour.'

'Not like this. I won't win like this.'

'Master…' Saber hummed, although she didn't exactly sound as angry as Rin might think she would be.

Rin dug though her coat and extracted a red crystal on a chain. She held it over the gaping wound in Shirou's side and chanted a few lines of magic. The gem aligned with Shirou's blood colour, and seemingly melded with the injury, sealing it and expediting the healing process of the damaged cells.

'You're going to save him? That seems counterproductive.' Saber sounded closer.

'I know it's foolish, but…'

'Ho?' Lancer's voice burst out, the battle finding another lull.

'Shit…!' Rin cursed, leaving her crystal next to Shirou so that it could continue doing its work.

'So, it has come to this.' Saber's armour gleamed upon her, golden dust falling from its wake.

'Tonight is my lucky night now, isn't it?' Lancer spun his spear about, impressively moving it along his body and around his shoulders before swinging it down and snickering further. 'Guess a two for one deal isn't so bad, huh?'

'I would think the opposite.' Saber stepped forward more, her voice loud and proud. She was completely unwavering even in the face of two servants. 'You stand before a servant of the Saber class. Do you still consider yourself fortunate, Lancer?' A blast of wind enveloped Saber, her hands gripping onto an invisible weapon. Rin presumed it to be Excalibur, but the identity of a servant was an Achilles heel, and Excalibur was far too well known to be seen.

'Is that a fact? Best be done with you and breeze through the rest of them, eh? What say you, Archer? Temporary truce to get rid of this future headache?' Lancer's tone was rough and full of antagonism, although he also came across as a bit of a prankster.

Archer turned, observed Saber, and then grinned slyly.

'I will have to decline. Perhaps I will side with Saber and do away with such an annoying pest before anything else.'

Lancer's joy fell flat just then, his brow narrowing and his pose shifting into something much more aggressive.

'Or I deal with you both right here, right now.' He muttered dangerously.

'Wherever the tide of the battle goes, I will emerge victorious.' Saber stated as though it were the most basic of facts.

Rin glanced down to Shirou, noting that his breathing had somewhat stabilized. Where was the other master? Who belonged to who? Was this fight worth sticking around for? There _had_ to be other masters observing this confrontation. It was too open. It was too soon. Everything in Rin told her that any benefit from this scouting mission had been lost upon her being spotted. However, she had saved a life. Was _that_ even worth it?

'Damn it.' Rin grit her teeth and spread her feet to prepare for evasive manoeuvres.

Lancer knelt down even further, his spear held over his body and arched toward the ground. A red blast of light surrounded the servant, swirling about as he gathered a massive amount of mana around him. Every magical circuit in Rin's body quivered. So, this was the power of a heroic spirit? Was he preparing his Noble Phantasm? Was he certain he could win? The Noble Phantasm, after all, was a double-edged sword. Its power was generally absolute, but it also revealed the servant's identity, in turn potentially creating openings for other Grail War contenders.

Saber stood unwavering, nonetheless. Her expression was a mask of resolute confidence. Was she just foolish? Or did this fearless woman have the strength to back up all her claims?

'Ready or not…' Lancer threatened, the power encircling him becoming even more intense.

'Saber.' Rin said aloud, transmitting her thoughts to her servant.

'I know. Make the necessary preparations, Master.'

Suddenly, Lancer hesitated, and then stood up straight, the power he had gathered evaporating alongside his bloodlust.

'You can't be serious…' He groaned like a child.

'What?' Rin didn't want to get her hopes up, but Lancer was clearly being called off.

'Hmph. At least your master has some sense.' Archer moved to where Rin and Saber stood, his form becoming much larger than Rin had thought. He stood at least 6'2", and was purely toned muscle. He was much more intimidating than the seemingly frail Saber in comparison. Archer turned and locked eye-contact with Lancer once more, his blades disappearing within his hands in a flash of white light.

'Well, lucky you.' Lancer teased. 'Guess we can continue this party another day, assuming your master survives long enough. Probably bled out by now. Too bad! Until next time!' Lancer pushed off his spear high into the moonlit air and then vanished without a trace.

Archer sighed, turning to Rin and Saber before kneeling next to Shirou.

'He should live.' Rin claimed, maintaining a steady flow of magic inside her legs should she need to make any sudden shifts.

'A pity, but such is his fate.' Archer responded, surprisingly.

'Your orders, Master?' Saber asked now.

'We will not kill a drained servant and a downed master. For now, we retreat.'

Saber stared at Archer for some time, the cool night air blowing through her front, blonde bangs.

'Very well.'

'I will not thank you.' Archer hoisted Shirou over his shoulder. 'This is a war, and you have made a series of decisions tonight that I shall guarantee you, here and now, you will regret. With such a soft heart, you will not last long in this collection of battles.'

Rin did not waver, her eyes narrowed and body planted firmly. She tried to push away the nauseating draw to this servant as she formed her words coherently.

'If they truly were errors in judgement, then they are my burden to bear; not yours.'

Archer grinned arrogantly.

'I am sorry to hear that, considering you _have_ managed to summon Saber, the most _powerful_ of us all.'

'Care to validate that comment?' Saber spoke in a low tone, not missing the condescending rhetoric behind Archer's words.

'If you can draw honour from slaying a battered servant, then so be it.'

Saber relaxed her stance, her face scrunching up in bitter submission.

'Of course not. That's not the kind of _warrior_ you are.' Archer didn't look back as he strode past Rin and Saber, jumping into the air and practically disappearing as Lancer did, although his abilities as an Archer class allowed for nearly unparalleled navigation of high places.

Rin clicked her tongue, her blood boiling and legs allowed to shake now.

'Let's go, Saber.'

Her servant didn't even have the heart to respond, and Rin couldn't blame her at all.

* * *

Hours felt like they had passed, but in reality, Rin had only been out for a little over one. It wasn't past twelve at night yet and she was exhausted. Using so much magic in one night was truly testing her abilities, and Rin knew she would need the better part of the next day to recuperate. Would skipping school draw too much attention? She didn't have a choice.

'May I ask a question, Master?' Saber broke the silence of the night. The lights lined a subdivision within Fuyuki City, the lesser known route to Rin's house being her choice for traversing to hopefully avoid potential threats.

'Not if it's related to me saving Emiya-kun.'

'I just…don't completely understand what made you do so.'

'I'm not sure myself. Let's leave it at that.'

'I do not…utterly disagree with what you did, however. I just wanted you to be aware of that.'

Rin drew more pleasure from this vague compliment than she could have anticipated. She couldn't reply directly though, frightened that she would say something more hurtful than she wanted.

'What was your evaluation of those two servants' basic combative abilities?' Rin decided to ask.

'Lancer had more dexterity but less power. Archer was extremely capable, but appeared to be hardly trying. Both servants were still testing the other out; pushing for an opportunity to make better use of the clash.'

'Lancer was about to use a Noble Phantasm, was he not?'

'Indeed. It likely has something to do with his overwhelming speed and reach, but beyond that, I could only trust my instinct to evade properly.'

'And Archer?'

'He hadn't even drawn a projectile of any kind, which concerns me slightly. We didn't learn as much as was desirable.'

'I have to agree with that.' Rin sighed, putting her hands in her pockets and glancing about the surrounding area. She had come to a hill leading down to the road adjacent to her own. The silence of the night kept her on edge, and a single flickering light hardly helped matters. Saber's somewhat soothing voice penetrated her ears once again before she allowed her nerves to project further.

'That master had an odd aura about him, did you notice?'

'No.' Rin thought about the pull she felt from Archer. She didn't want to fluster Saber, so she decided not to mention as much, but was her servant feeling a similar experience? How odd. Lancer had no such effect, so why?

'Hm. Perhaps I am still adjusting to this world.'

'That's possible.' Rin's feet stumbled slightly as she descended down the sidewalk on the hill. She was nearly halfway down now. 'Either way, I would rather just do away with Archer than kill a classmate, but if push comes to shove, I suppose I may have to get rough with Emiya-kun…'

'If I recall correctly, my previous master would have killed everyone around us at that very moment. Honour meant nothing to him; only results.'

'Your previous master, huh? Saber. I need to ask: what are you – ?'

'Quiet, Master.' Saber shushed suddenly, the urgency in her tone immediately silencing Rin. It was only then that Rin felt it: an overwhelming weight of dense magic and bloodlust. Whomever had come within earshot, they were making their presence no secret whatsoever.

Saber allowed her majestic armour to take shape in reality as Rin turned and found a small shape at the top of the hill she had just barely reached the base of.

'Heheheh…' A creepy, little girl's laugh flowed through the air. 'Good evening, Rin Tohsaka.' The child's silhouette gave a little curtsy as her tiny voice went on. 'Would you terribly mind playing with me?'


	5. Night 5

Night 5

It was animalistic instinct that told Rin that she had somehow been cornered in such an open area of Fuyuki City. No matter where she went, Rin knew she couldn't get far before being taken out by the sudden emergence of this master.

The little girl stepped into the flickering street light, its breakdown further emphasizing her frightening presence. Rin could see instantly that she belonged to the Einzberns, a mysterious mage bloodline that kept itself holed up within a castle deep within the mountains. Her snow-white hair and blood-red eyes were dead giveaways. This only made Rin more apprehensive. The Einzberns were known to dabble in homunculus production, infusing the creations with unnatural doses of magical circuits in order to create overly adept mages. Rin would be dead before she knew it if she allowed herself to judge this opponent by her size only; the adorable, Russian-inspired winter wear be damned.

'Fear not, Master.' Saber began, evidently aware of Rin's hesitation. 'I have yet to use any major reserves of the magic you have competently provided me. This will be a swift victory for us.'

'Oh?' The girl tipped her head and giggled. 'Is that your servant? She's so tiny and cute! Heheheh!'

'Indeed. I am Saber, and I will be the heroic spirit to bring your involvement in this Grail War to an end, I'm afraid.'

The girl clapped, her mittens making a puffing sound as she did so. She then went into a small curtsey once more, her eyes closing and her milk-white skin merging with her hair.

'A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Saber. I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, and this…' Illya maintained her pose as a monster of a man appeared behind her, his height easily reaching over 6'10" and his muscle mass completely dominating every inch of his body. He had wild, long black hair that almost seemed afraid to lay flat, and a glowing, red eye in his left socket. Beyond the servant's armoured loincloth, he was completely bare, his dark-skinned muscles in full view of anyone who bore witness to his majesty.

'…This is my Berserker.'

The mass of destruction breathed out deeply, as though in a trance, smoke emitting from his mouth like that of a dragon. Rin couldn't believe her ill luck. Berserker typically had the highest attack power of all the servants, trading sanity for an incredible boost in raw destructive capability. It took a master an incredible amount of magic power to subdue such blind rage, and even then, most Berserker masters kept their distance, typically relying on their command seals to be used in a creative fashion to potentially win the war.

Yet, this tiny girl stood barely a foot in front of Berserker without a fear in the world. Indeed, Berserker seemed completely tamed, his ferocity clearly present, but chained until released by Illya.

'Berserker…' Saber mused, losing herself for a moment.

'An impressive looking servant, without a doubt. I am Rin Tohsaka, as you know, and I would like to offer a temporary truce in exchange for information regarding the other servants.'

Saber glared at her master, shocked by the display of cowardice.

'No, thank-you.' Illya simply answered. 'Saber is said to be the strongest servant all around, but will that mean anything when playing with my Berserker?' Illya leaned forward so that a shadow was cast upon her small face. 'Let's find out, kay?'

Berserker let out a horrid cry that could have come from a beast of mythical descent. Saber barely had time to draw her invisible blade before the monster was on her, a massive, crude looking sword/club that must have weighed well over hundreds of pounds being swung easily in a single grasp. Sparks flew as Saber hardly managed to parry the strike, the clanging of the two servants dwarfing what Rin had just witnessed between Lancer and Archer.

Saber spun and redirected Berserker's momentum, moving in for a couple of strikes that just grazed the beast as he lunged forward, displaying a movement of grace and flexibility that should have been impossible for a fighter of his size.

'Hng!' Saber grunted, the sheer weight of that first clash likely making her think twice about her prior claims of invincibility.

It wasn't good. Rin could only watch in horror as Saber bravely met with Berserker again and again, her smaller frame literally being pushed around with every block that had to be turned into a parry less Saber be flung completely off balance. The sparks flew, Berserker's cries of rage echoing into the darkness. Rin had to admit, Saber looked good in a fight. She had a certain amount of elegance even despite the odds, but Rin could still tell that, unless Saber released Excalibur to its fullest capacity, they were more than likely doomed. On top of that, Illya couldn't have been a pushover as a master either, considering Berserker's unyielding commitment.

They had to run. They had to get away. Rin hardly had any energy left magically. This was a very hard first lesson to learn.

' _I will draw him to an area where I may acquire a more tactical advantage_.' Saber spoke into Rin's mind, immediately shifting the fight into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Saber struck, and then yielded, forcing Berserker in the direction she wanted. Soon enough, she burst away completely, making amazing dashes through the air and ground until she had simply disappeared into the mountains surrounding Fuyuki City.

'Oh, boo!' Illya pouted. 'I wanted to _see_ Berserker kill your Saber.'

While the little girl gazed into the distance where her servant had gone, Rin took hold of a single, small crystal from her pocket, ensuring it was the one out of her three types that she wanted. They were, in essence, stored magic that helped her perform advanced commands without having to utter any chants. The idea of hurting a little girl was certainly something that left a terrible taste in Rin's mouth, but she didn't have a choice. There was an obvious psychotic angle to Illya, and Rin doubted there would be any hesitation once that thirst for pain shifted to herself.

'Forgive me…' Rin whispered before tossing her crystal in the air and then pointing her finger at Illya. 'Gandr!'

Blackish-red rays of raw offensive magic fired from Rin's extended arm, the spell not being overly powerful, but effective enough on anything other than a servant. At the same time, her red crystal blasted into Illya as well, an explosion being left in its wake, likely leaving the little girl close to death, if not completely gone.

'I'm such a damn hypocrite.' Rin cursed, but once the smoke cleared from the upheaved granite sidewalk, Rin swallowed deeply and quickly ran through a number of scenarios that involved dealing with a very competent master, for Illya remained unscathed.

'Shit!' Rin took a step back, already redirecting all her magical circuits into her legs to help her at least get back to Saber.

'Heh. Did you want to die tonight, too?' Illya hummed, cocking her head to the side slightly.

'This is supposed to be a secret war. We can't fight in the open like this.'

'Oh! You're right!' Illya slapped a fist into her other hand, looking to the sky. 'The church will help cover it all up though, won't they?'

'But there can be repercussions for deliberately causing too much chaos in Fuyuki City. Those are the rules.' Rin was just about ready.

'Heheheh. You're cute. I kinda wanna play with you, Rin Tohsaka.' Illya smiled, and it would've been adorable if she didn't have such madness behind her red eyes. 'Wanna come back to my place while Berserker rips Saber's head off? She was really pretty, too, you know, but I don't think she would want to co-operate.'

Rin readied her body and then ran as fast as her legs could take her. The magic did as she commanded; enhancing her speed to three times her normal capabilities.

' _Saber, where are you?_ ' She projected.

' _In a cemetery that just lines the Fuyuki City forest_.' The voice was barely present. The distance was too much for clear communication.

 _'I'll be right there_.'

' _It would be best if you went back to the manor, if possible. This foe does not discriminate when it comes to destruction_.'

' _You won't face him alone_.'

There was no response, and Rin made the bold claim even though she knew her magic was practically spent. Normally, she would have more than enough for the evening's events, but summoning Saber continued to take its toll. Nonetheless, if she could create an opening, at least, Saber may be able to finish Berserker off. It was their only hope.

It felt like much more than nearly five minutes before Rin finally found Saber still gallantly fending off Berserker. She was using the uneven terrain and multitude of cover to force Berserker into much clumsier movements. Despite these advantages, however, Berserker still managed to pressure Saber, and Rin could see the damage on her servant's form, her armour hacked away in many places, and bloody cuts and scuff marks aplenty. Berserker himself didn't look exactly unhurt either, but proportionally, any damage on his massive body looked minimal compared to the much smaller Saber.

Rin moved into the bushes and readied her gandr again. This would just about be it. She could fire off maybe a few rounds before having just enough magic to maintain Saber's battle prowess for a little while longer.

' _Wait for an opening_.' Rin told Saber, not expecting a response considering the intensity of the fight. Saber whirled and clashed, sliced and evaded with such dexterity and grace, Rin was almost shocked she hadn't ended the battle already. Whoever Berserker was, he was an impressive servant that could very well win the Grail War through his brute strength alone, not even mentioning his swordsmanship and overall skill.

Rin tried to understand the beast's movements enough to make some logical anticipation in relation to his actions. She couldn't wait too long, however, for Illya could very well be right on her heels. Rin's heart pounded hard again, and she shuffled thoughts of death away from her focus.

 _This is what I signed up for. This is what I knew the Grail Wars were all about._

Once the moment felt right, Rin fired off a barrage of gandrs, all of them connecting into Berserker's back. Saber displayed her skill instantly thereafter, her golden blade manifesting for but a second as she howled and struck Berserker's momentarily flinching form, cutting him wide open from his collar bone all the way across and to his opposite waistline. His right side hung apart, blood pumping out of him as he slumped to his knees, groaning in agony, steam still emitting from his laboured, final breaths.

'Unbelievable…!' Rin gasped, still convincing herself that they had somehow won.

Saber looked less sure of it all, allowing her sword to become the wind again, the momentary brilliance of its temporary existence in the physical realm still dazzling Rin's eyes.

Rin came out of hiding, approaching Saber tentatively.

'You really are strong.' She admitted, trying to pay a compliment even though there was still strain between her and Saber.

'Something is not right.' Saber mumbled to herself more than anything, extending her hand as though to tell Rin to move no further.

Her servant was correct. Why did Berserker's form remain? It could have been because of Illya's magic maintaining his body, but why bother? Did the little sadist have a softer side as well?

'Back, Master.' Saber shoved Rin now, both girls' eyes widening at the twitching of Berserker's monstrous body parts. A strange, bloody mist surrounded him now, and his right eye shone gold, pulsating in time with the emanating power encircling him. He let out a growl, and Saber immediately lunged toward him once more, throwing her blade down, but meeting only Berserker's massive, ugly machete. He grunted again, his body literally pulling itself back together, his side no longer dangling disgustingly, but reforming itself as though literally reversing time.

'Oh, my God!' Rin covered her mouth, knowing Saber didn't have it in her to take down such a servant however many times it took to kill him for good.

Berserker stood straight up, bellowing into the night sky, his scream of denial shaking the very earth. This was much, much more than Rin could have imagined the Grail Wars to be. Her father had participated in such battles? How? How could he stand in the presence of near Gods as though he himself were one of them?

'Have at you, then.' Saber declared, unfazed seemingly.

'No!' Rin commanded. 'We run while he completes his regeneration. We cannot win this fight tonight. I need to support you before we stand a chance.'

'You would make me a coward, Master?' Saber's eyes flared, her grip tightening upon her invisible blade.

'I can and I will if you dare force my hand!'

'Y-you…!' Saber's composure was lost. Rin saw raw emotion in her servant's face for the first time since her summoning. Agony. Despair. Regret. Desperation. This battle was more to Saber than its immediate place in the present. Nonetheless, Rin had to steel her heart.

'Will you make me waste a command seal because of your stubborn pride?'

Saber turned back to Berserker, his regeneration nearly complete. Yet, suddenly, her head twitched in a completely different direction, a look of utter shock passing over her before she dug her feet into the ground and practically teleported to Rin, taking hold of her in a tight grip. An explosion of extreme power erupted from the ground while Saber was still in mid-air with her master, the shockwaves sending them flying hundreds of feet, breaking through branches and brush until a tree stopped them both, Saber's back and momentum causing the great piece of nature to crack.

Rin found herself miraculously fairly unscathed, but she couldn't say the same for Saber, her servant's armour shattered in too many places, and blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. Saber coughed erratically, sending red specks into Rin's face.

'Saber…?' Rin said in a hushed tone, holding the woman's head. Now the pain came. Rin's back ached, and her stomach felt queasy. It was nothing compared to what her servant had endured though. She wouldn't complain.

There was no time to consider what had happened. Presumably, another servant had gotten involved in the fight. No matter. Home was the objective now. Rin had to somehow, someway get Saber back to the safety of her manor without being spotted. They were already close enough, and Rin could make an educated guess as to where she needed to go, despite the sudden trip she and Saber had taken. If she could avoid any other confrontations, she would make it. She would live to fight another day.

'Take on your astral form for now, Saber. I'll get us somewhere safe one way or another.'

Saber didn't do as she was told though, and at first, Rin wondered if she was refusing a command once again, but the woman's coarse voice soon broke through the eerily silent night.

'I…cannot…'

Rin didn't have time to question her servant further. Although it taxed Rin's already short supply of magic, she would carry her servant while moving as quickly as she could with her remaining power available. She wouldn't lose the war during the prelims. She couldn't lose anything just yet.


	6. Night 6

Night 6

Rin's eyes cracked open to the familiar sight of her bed's ceiling. The drapes had been pulled messily aside, and she was still in her red sweater and black skirt. The long, brown jacket had made it to the floor, at least.

The doorbell rang. It was a deep, resounding tune that had an authentically ancient feel to it.

Rin groaned, turning to her side and using all her effort to push up and into a sitting position. She sighed, hearing the doorbell once more. Rin took off her sweater and unzipped the side of her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor as she half-stumbled to her closet. Her black bra snapped off, and she changed her matching panties to a plain white pair with a small, pink ribbon in the front. She then tossed on a loose-fitting, black t-shirt and tiny blue shorts that mostly stayed hidden. Comfort was what she needed. Looking good was such a miniscule worry she didn't even bother brushing her untamed hair.

The doorbell rang again.

'Persistent…' Rin groaned, focussing hard upon the stairs she had to scale downward. She felt hungover, as if she had drank far too much wine the night before and only just barely recalled collapsing into bed before a sleep so close to death took her over. Her father had an incredible collection of wine in the cellar downstairs, and Rin had partaken in the stuff a couple of times, although she couldn't say she loved the flavour, it reminded her of family, and that overwrote any preferred comfort for one of her senses.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Rin saw Saber sitting in one of the living room chairs wearing no armour and only the beautiful blue, white, and gold-trimmed dress beneath it all. She was staring out the window, the light casting an enchanting shadow on the woman's face. She was truly like an angel when she allowed herself to relax like this. Rin almost forgot about the doorbell ringing.

'At ready, Saber.'

There was no response from her servant, but Rin assumed her command was being taken seriously regardless. The fact her barrier hadn't reacted whatsoever, other than a light hum, meant all should be well.

Rin pushed her eye against the peephole of her grand door, her heart giving a leap when she saw who had, for whatever reason, come to pay her an uninvited visit.

Sakura Matou; Shinji's sister…or at least, his half-sister at best. Rin couldn't allow herself to think about it further. It was a distraction she couldn't handle at the moment, especially considering her mental instability due to being utterly drained of most of her magic the night before. Sakura was a pretty, quiet girl with dark brown hair, like Rin's, with a hue of unnatural violet within it. She got along well with just about anyone, and had an extreme fixation on Shirou Emiya, going so far as to visit him almost every morning on her way to school.

Perhaps that's part of the reason Rin couldn't allow the boy to die. He meant so much to Sakura, and she had such an intense sadness about her that almost nobody seemed to realize. It was a bond Rin was forced to accept was lost, but despite that…

Rin unlatched the door and pushed it open, giving Sakura a bashful smile to hopefully cancel out her ridiculous appearance. It was all very calculated.

'Matou-san. Good morning.' Rin's throat tightened as the words left her mouth.

'Oh! G-good evening, Tohsaka-san. I'm sorry to bother you.' Sakura gave a small bow, her larger than average chest catching Rin's eye. How could they be so different in that regard? Was it the diet? Foolish thoughts. Idiotic thoughts.

'It's…evening time already?' Rin caught herself, glancing to the sky and noticing the twilight hour finally.

'Yes, it is. You were absent from school, and I was asked to bring you the assignments you missed.' Sakura extracted some papers from her hand bag and began giving them over to Rin.

'I see.' Rin eyed the girl, wondering if she was being illogical with her intention. 'Did you want to join me for some tea, Matou-san?'

'Pardon? Me?'

Rin's chest pained further at the disbelief in the girl's voice.

'Yes; if you want.'

Sakura thought about this for a bit, glancing inside behind Rin and then nodding slightly.

'If I won't be intruding, then excuse me.'

Rin led Sakura into the living room and allowed her a seat, thankful that Saber had the tact to make herself scarce.

'What sort of tea would you prefer?'

'Um…Anything is fine.'

'I prefer something with a little more punch, but I have this new mix that I've been meaning to try.'

'Punch, huh? That does sound like you…'

'Hm?'

'O-oh! I-I mean…er…I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? I do come across as a little strong-willed, don't I?' Rin grinned slyly, making Sakura relax a bit, although still blushing profusely. She disappeared into the kitchen, beginning the brewing process while contemplating the dangerous game being played.

Why now? Why bother? The timing couldn't be worse. Was it because she saw her life flash before her eyes last night? Had her perspective shifted so?

Rin looked at the work Sakura had brought her. Equations, English translations, Science pages to read; it all seemed so meaningless in the moment. The fight with Berserker had shaken Rin to the core. She considered herself a brave woman, but in the face of such raw power, she could do very little. Saber was her sword and shield, and she didn't quite want to accept that emerging fact just yet.

'This place is beautiful…' Sakura said as Rin came back into the living room and handed her a small plate with an antique tea cup upon it; imported from Europe, and one of incredible value. It was nice to share such lavish items with another.

'Thank-you, although I did little to earn any praise.'

'Do you…live alone?'

'Much of the time.'

Sakura caught herself, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

'I'm so sorry. That was dumb of me.'

'It wasn't dumb; you didn't know. Now you do.'

'I always do that though. I just don't think. So stupid…' Sakura muttered, glancing to the floor, a dark shadow passing over her face.

'I am fine, Matou-san. Don't think anything of it. Really.'

'Okay...' Sakura blew on her tea, her presence coming back. 'This smells nice.'

'Good. It was a gift from a family member.'

Sakura looked about once again, evidently feeling a little awkward. Rin couldn't blame her. This must've been a very random invitation with little real purpose on the surface. Although not as awkward as expected, it couldn't be called a warm interaction either. What Rin was expecting, she didn't know. The charade went on.

'How is home life, Sakura-san? Do you mind if I call you that?'

'N-no. Not at all.'

'Good. You may call me Rin as well, if you'd like.'

'Okay. Rin-san…' She smiled, and this made Rin much happier than it should have. 'Um…Home is home.'

'Does your brother treat you well?'

'Shinji…? Um…Yes. We're fine.'

It was a lie. Rin adjusted her position and found herself glaring. There were rumours of Shirou and Shinji having a falling out because of supposed abuse between the Matou siblings, but Rin had no proof other than the fact Shirou wouldn't hurt a fly without enough reason to.

'If there are ever any problems, please feel free to come and see me.' Rin tried to smile sincerely, but she was livid. Her hands were essentially tied considering the idiotic deal between adults using children as means to a cruel end.

'I will.' Sakura lied again. She would have to be practically dying before bothering anyone for her own benefit. It was both admirable and beyond foolish.

'Shall we?' Rin took out her phone, the two girls quickly swapping information.

'Um…Rin-san; I'm sorry to ask, but why were you absent from school today? You seem well enough. Is everything okay?'

'Yes. Sorry to make you worry. I was just overtired. I needed a "me" day.'

'A "me" day? That…sounds kind of nice.'

'It is. I recommend it.'

There was some polite laughing. Rin wasn't sure how much more she could take.

'Emiya-kun wasn't at school either. It's really rare for him to miss _anything_.'

'Maybe he was feeling exhausted as well.'

'Maybe…'

Rin took a sip of her tea, enjoying the warmth sliding down her throat.

'Do you _like_ him?'

'H-huh? Me? Like Emiya-kun? U-um…'

'I guess that's kind of a dumb question, huh? It's sort of obvious.'

Sakura glanced every which way but at Rin. It was cute.

'It is…?'

'Only to observant people, I would think.' Rin put a finger to her lips. 'Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.'

Sakura smiled with a little less reserve. She was sincerely relieved. There was a bit of silence, but then, surprisingly, Sakura spoke up once more.

'You know, Rin-san, you're actually a really kind person, aren't you?'

' _Actually_?' Rin teased, causing Sakura to laugh nervously.

'Y-yeah.'

'Only to people I like. Everyone else might as well not exist.'

'You're very popular though, aren't you? Especially with the boys.'

'I don't have time for that sort of thing.'

'Right…'

'N-not that it's a bad idea to have a crush or something every so often.'

'Is there anyone you kind of like right now, Rin-san?' Sakura's voice went up, her tentativeness toward asking such a question somewhat clear.

'No. Not at all.'

'Really?'

'Really, really.'

'That's kinda sad.'

'Oh? How so?'

'Um…'

'Tell me.'

'It's just…you're only in high school once, you know?'

It was such a simple response, but it touched something in Rin and made her heart react in a bizarre sort of way. Rin didn't know what to say now.

'Sorry.' Sakura added.

'You don't have to keep apologizing, Sakura-san. Your opinion is important to me.' Rin could tell she was just confusing Sakura now, and decided that, with the sun nearly set, she should let the girl go now. She had had her fun, so it was now time to get back to what mattered most.

'I better get going…' Sakura said, reading the mood deceptively well.

'Will you be okay getting home?'

'Yes. Thank-you for the tea and…chatting with me.'

'Anytime.' Rin waved her off, walking to the door. She opened the heavy barricade and allowed Sakura out, waving calmly and feeling an old notion of disconnect and longing all at once.

'Good night, Rin-san. I hope I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'I should be there, yes.'

'Okay. Great!'

Sakura pranced off, apparently high in spirits. Rin watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore, closing the door and locking it in three different places. Saber instantly emerged from deeper within the manor, not seeming to be in a good mood.

'Who was that?'

A beat.

'My…little sister.' Rin whispered.


	7. Night 7

Night 7

'Your sister? She did not have the same last name as you.' Saber sounded slightly more interested, if still very prickly.

'It's complicated.'

'I see.'

Rin knew that wasn't the reason Saber had shown herself. She moved back into the living room and waited for her servant to follow and sit across from her where Sakura had just been.

'You have recovered from last night. That's good.'

'Your mana supply is sufficient.'

Rin nodded. She was somewhat of a prodigy in the world of magi for her age. Saber's subtle praise didn't come as a surprise. Nonetheless, Rin had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

'You underestimate my abilities still.'

'I don't. You performed admirably.' Rin shifted into her Master tone, heightening her linguistic ability to continue picking at a level of respect from her servant she wasn't sure she would ever quite achieve.

'Then why do you insist on holding me back to the point of practically using a command seal?'

'Because I don't have a thirst for battle or blood like you do. I can think with a clear head in the heat of combat while you are only interested in proving to yourself that you are not inept.'

Saber stood up, her chair being pushed back.

'You dare insinuate that I would desire such juvenile antics?'

'I'm not insinuating anything; you have shown me as much twice now.'

'You are but a child.'

'I doubt you're much older than me, technically, anyway.'

'Do not let my appearance continue to deceive you; I have existed much, much longer.'

'But have you _lived_ much, much longer?'

Saber bit at her lip, her eyes shaking in restrained frustration. Had Rin pushed too hard? She hated acting like this, but Saber was being difficult as well.

'Summon me should you need anything, _Master_.'

'Saber.' Rin commanded almost harshly.

'What?' her servant snapped.

'Thank-you for saving me yesterday. I would have died if not for your impressively quick reaction to danger.'

Saber hesitated, but steeled her expression once again.

'Without you, I would be gambling with my own life.' And then she was gone.

Rin leaned forward immediately thereafter and gripped at her chest, holding the fabric tight against herself and gritting her teeth. Water filled her eyes, and she hastily wiped it away in anger. This wasn't who she wanted to be. Her father wouldn't have batted an eye. What was she even going to do now? Shirou was a master. The grail meant everything. Did that mean she should kill her own classmate? She could always just get rid of Archer. She was fairly certain he was the one who had caused the explosion. Perhaps he had more honour than she had assumed? Berserker likely wasn't done yet, however.

Rin fell back in her chair and mapped out her next course of action. She would have to wait for now. The other masters would make a mistake first, and that's when she could move. It was evening time, but as long as Rin stayed in a fairly populated area, she may be fine venturing out. Dealing with Saber was her primary objective now. She wouldn't be able to win anything with their relationship in the state it currently stood. They had to respect one another. A bond had to be formed.

This was her strategy. Tokiomi Tohsaka would likely look down on paying a servant so much mind, but he also didn't win the last Grail War.

Rin went to her room and changed into something a little more practical. Shorts with black leggings, a loose-fitting tank top and a stylish button-up sweater over top of that. Rin made her way to the washroom afterward and put on a light dose of make-up, giving her hair a quick brush to tame the beast that it had become during her rest. She still felt a little drained, overall, but the long sleep had helped, and she would only get better now that the most taxing part of entering the Grail War had been completed. Once she was ready, Rin checked the antique clock in her room. Just after seven. Perfect. Was this a ridiculous plan? Maybe. But it was worth a shot; especially so early in the battle.

'Saber.' Rin called out.

Saber appeared nearly instantly, stepping into Rin's room, but she didn't say a word. That was fine. Rin opened her enormous closet and indicated the various articles of clothing present.

'Pick out an outfit.'

'…Pardon?' Saber broke her silence.

'You and I are going on a date. Pick an outfit that is from this decade, please. You could get away with cosplaying that dress, and it _is_ really nice, but let's try not to draw too much attention, okay?'

There was a lengthy pause, as though Saber was actually considering Rin's request.

'I refuse.'

Rin smirked, crossing her arms.

'Will you really force me to waste a command seal on something like this?'

'It is your loss, ultimately.'

'It will be yours as well; at least partially. Who knows if another master would take you in?'

'Such a frivolous trip is utterly pointless.'

'It isn't. I think it's worth the effort.'

Saber eyed the clothing before her once again.

'You would truly use a third of your command seals for this?'

'Yes.'

'So be it.' Saber rolled her eyes, grabbing a basic hoodie and black, tight jeans. 'So be it.' She said again stubbornly, retreating to the washroom.

'You could've just changed here.' Rin muttered, smiling despite herself. She expected much more resistance, but it all seemed to be working out well enough. In minutes, Saber emerged, appearing to be much more like a young woman in her prime than a king who had ruled over a vast expanse of land. She was even a little shorter than Rin with her boots off, notably.

'Here.' Rin said, taking hold of her brush and going behind her servant before tugging at her hair and combing it out.

'I-I can do that myself.' Saber grabbed at Rin's hand, her grip very strong.

'Just allow me.'

Saber resisted a little further, but then submitted with obvious reluctance. Within a short amount of time, Saber's hair was in a cute little ponytail, and Rin surveyed her with a critical eye. She was overly attractive in every way even in a rather humble combination of clothes. Rin's only complaint was that Saber appeared as though she were constantly angry. Her eyes were permanently narrowed alongside a scowl that rested easily on her otherwise beautiful features.

'I feel ridiculous.' Saber claimed.

'You don't _look_ ridiculous. The fact you can pull off that outfit is proof that you're just naturally a very pretty girl.'

'Being _pretty_ means nothing to me. It will help me little in combat.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. Men are easily distracted, as I'm sure you know. A girl can certainly use her looks to weaken an otherwise unshakeable opponent.'

'No heroic spirit worth his legend would be present in this war if he could fall for such shallow beliefs.'

'You would be surprised.'

'I wouldn't.'

'Fine, fine.' Rin gave in. 'Anyway, if we're going out into public, I can't be calling you "Saber"; that would just be weird. You can call me "Rin-san", so what should I call you? Arthur?'

'No.'

'Then what?'

'I do not care.'

'Hm. Maybe Guinevere?'

'Please, no.'

'Merlin?'

'Stop mocking me.'

'So you _do_ care.' Rin meant to playfully tease, but Saber seemed legitimately upset, and that didn't make Rin feel so good. Her servant downcast her eyes just so, her cheeks colouring barely.

'Arturia. You will call me Arturia, if anything.'

'Arturia? Is that your real name?'

A pause.

'…Yes.'

Rin said the name a few more times in her mind, clearly appearing to be in contemplation.

'Is it that strange?' Saber's previous irritation returned, her momentary showing of meekness so brief Rin wondered if she had been mistaken.

'No. Not at all. I was just thinking that it was very beautiful. It's different from any name I've heard before, although I guess it makes sense, since you're originally from another country.'

'Indeed…' Saber replied a little more quietly.

'Arturia-san, then. Shall we?'

'If we must.'

* * *

Rin led Saber out into the early night life of Fuyuki City, deciding on the fly that going to the biggest outdoor shopping area somewhat nearby was the best place to take her servant since she wasn't certain she would ever convince Saber to make such a venture again.

The two girls hailed a taxi, Saber being taken aback by the convenience of transportation.

'Are they simply lying in wait for your beckon?' She asked while in the car.

'Pretty much.' Rin decided to answer.

The trip wasn't long, especially considering the way taxi drivers moved through traffic, causing Saber to grip at her door quite tightly.

'We will surely be injured.'

'Maybe.' Rin couldn't help herself.

Master and servant soon stood at the entrance of a large shopping district that had an attractive structure to better welcome any who wished to visit. The place was alive and bustling, the flashing lights, loud conversations, and random noises/music bringing the entirety of the community to life.

'So, this would be like some form of market square for trading and the like?' Saber observed, not totally off by any means.

'That's right. There's plenty to see and do here, and it's easy to blend with the crowd so that we don't attract any unwanted attention.'

'Hm. That would be wise.' Saber tried to hide it, but Rin could see her pupils darting back and forth, every spectacle fighting for her attention. 'There are a variety of scents that are quite appealing. Best we test some of the food's quality, I suppose.'

'Heheh. That works for me, but you may want to tone down your elegance of speech. Is that possible?'

'The grail provides enough knowledge to all servants so that we are not completely overwhelmed upon landing in this time period, but it will not come easily, I fear.'

'You can practice a bit with me, then.'

'I did perceive that you have relaxed your intellect since Matou-san's presence. Is that what you are referring to?'

She had noticed? That was sort of impressive.

'Exactly.'

'You can turn such a thing on and off?'

'I've had a lot of practice.'

'So, you wear many masks depending on who's looking.' It was a statement, and it was a painfully true one at that.

'I always have and I likely always will.'

'That is something I can understand quite well.'

Rin could only imagine. A king. A king that had to hide her sex from the public eye. Saber wasn't allowed to love, have true friends, or simply be herself. She was an idol for the masses the moment she drew her legendary sword from its stone. Rin thought she had it rough with the expectations left by her father and family's name, but she could only _try_ and guess the weight of an entire country leaning upon one person; a young girl at that. Rin's emotions became overwhelmed with pity. Saber never _lived_ , and that was exceptionally sad.

'Come on. We don't have all night.' Rin took Saber's hand, ignoring the awkward barrier she had contributed to creating, and led her to one of the best food stands she knew of. The smell was nearly unbearable, and Rin pointed to the menu excitedly overtop of the collection of chefs within the indoor/outdoor restaurant.

'Pick out whatever you like; it's on me.'

Saber took a moment, seeming a little taken aback with everything before her suddenly. Not only that, but she still harboured obvious resentment toward Rin which she simply couldn't shake without feeling as though she was compromising her pride as a knight and king. Nonetheless, the smell _was_ tempting, and it wouldn't do to forcibly maintain walls between master and servant.

'I do not know which would be…good.'

Rin smiled.

'I'll order you my favourite, okay? It's a mix of rice, vegetables, breaded pork, and a sauce to die for. It's like a stir fry, but not quite.'

'I will trust your judgement.' Saber relented, rubbing shoulders with the crowded hot spot.

Rin wasn't fazed whatsoever, obviously accustomed to pushing to have her voice heard. The forceful girl placed the order, and then stood off to the side, pulling Saber next to her as they waited.

'We just wait for them to call our number, and then we grab our meal. Neat, huh?' Rin waved about a small white sheet of paper with the number "7" messily printed.

'A way to somewhat tame this…business.'

'You were going to say something like "chaos", weren't you?'

Saber didn't respond, turning her attention to the various collections of crowds and buildings.

'This is peace.'

'In a way, yes.'

'I never saw such tranquility. Happiness. Freedom. Friendship without ill-intent.'

'It's not all great, but I'm sure it's better than what you came from.'

Saber was lost in her own mind again, her thoughts so deep and so mournful that Rin felt them course through her for a split second. It was a connection. They were beginning to understand one another. It was right. This trip was already worth it.

'Number seven!'

Both girls jumped a bit, Rin being the first to giggle at how out of it they had become while waiting for food and being surrounded by endless noise of every variation.

'Here!' Rin handed over the paper, taking two bowls and handing one to Saber. 'Careful; it's hot.'

'Thank-you.' Saber answered simply.

'Want to take a seat?'

'Of course.'

There was an outdoor section and indoor, but Rin was drawn more so to the slight quiet of the inner part of the restaurant. Both girls said "thanks" for their meals, and then began to dig in. Rin waited for Saber to take a few bites before asking for her appraisal, the expression on her servant's face being a bit of a giveaway. She tried to hide it, and Saber did so well enough, but with a stoic tendency came easy cracks to spot.

'It has quite a bit of flavour.'

'Right? It's really pretty simple, but I can't get enough.'

Saber didn't lift her eyes from the meal until she was nearly done. They had managed to eat without much conversation, Rin understanding that her servant was still frustrated with her but having difficulty choosing between submission and stubbornness. By the end of dinner, Rin had had enough of the brooding Saber, fully aware that she _shouldn't_ care, but not being able to help herself.

'I'm sorry, Saber.' Rin finally said, biting her lower lip afterward and shifting her jaw angrily.

Saber finally looked up, her clear green eyes a mixture of shock, confusion, and maybe a hint of respect. This reaction gave Rin the ability to go on.

'You need to know that I do not doubt your skills; far from it. Maybe…maybe I'm just doubting my own. I'm in a war I didn't _actually_ think I'd be participating in. I have too much riding on it, and I'm almost frozen; too scared to make a move lest it be fatal. I don't want to be the first one out. I don't want to fail you. I don't want to fail…'

'Tokiomi Tohsaka…' Saber said distantly.

Rin nodded, gripping at her shorts beneath the table and trying to bite back the urge to tear up.

'I…can also understand such doubt. Doubt has been my enemy since I felt the transcendent hilt of Caliburn and, eventually, Excalibur within my callused hand. I was but a girl; a farmhand at that. To suddenly be thrust upon a throne…'

'Yeah. I know. I can't possibly understand…' Rin shook her head.

'That is not what I am implying.' Saber's voice softened. She leaned forward just a bit. 'You have a vacant throne as well. Indeed, it is not as large as mine was, but that makes it no less difficult to fill in a way. We are…much more similar than perhaps I thought at first.'

Rin sniffed, able to compose herself now.

'Your speech…' She whimpered with a small laugh.

'Ah. Yes. I ap – I am sorry.'

'So, you were somehow in the last war? That's…sort of impossible, isn't it?'

'It should be, but my will can move mountains.'

Rin was thrown by this comment, eventually understanding it to be a joke. Saber's lip twitched, and then her master laughed a little more boisterously.

'That _is_ the truth, isn't it?'

'Hm.'

'Do you remember much from that war?'

'Fragments at best. Faces are impossible to discern, really. My memory has been muddled. It's like a dream that I can only recall the most basic elements of.'

'I didn't think so.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. It makes sense. I don't want that sort of advantage anyway.'

'Summoning me is advantage enough. Best be thankful for that.'

'I am.' Rin nodded.

Saber smiled back, but then went solemn again, sighing to herself.

'I…owe you an apology as well.'

'You really don't.'

'I do, and I apologize here and now. You…are a good master. I am…difficult at times, yet you still respect me as a person. My previous master, though I do not recall his name, was far less caring. In fact, the thought of him causes a storm in my heart I cannot fully understand beyond an uncontrollable rage. There was another, however…' Saber leaned back, reflecting. 'I cannot quite remember, but she was…so very kind…'

'Oh. Did someone have a crush?'

Saber blinked rapidly, apparently somewhat confused by the question. She seemed to try and access some information before replying.

'A crush? You mean, did I fall in love with her?'

Rin smirked, although something deep, deep within her prickled.

'Hm. I had not considered that. I do not think so, but a war is hardly a time to fall in love, I suppose.'

Rin's eyes went wide, curiosity getting the better of her since Saber seemed to be opening up just a little.

'So, did you have a wife when you were king?'

'…It is as you suspect. For public relations, yes, King Arthur had a queen named Guinevere.'

'But it was strictly for show?'

Saber's eyes faltered.

'I do not wish to discuss this, Master.'

Rin backed off immediately.

'Call me Rin-san.'

'Nobody can hear us. It is too noisy.'

'Just practice.'

Saber looked away.

'Fine. Can I ask you another question, then?'

'Yes.'

'You said you couldn't take on your astral form before; why is that?'

Saber breathed out heavily, almost appearing to be somewhat ashamed.

'Unique circumstances and my status within this world's lore seem to suppress that particular luxury.'

'Hm.' Rin pondered, seeing a slight touch of doubt on her servant's face. She wanted to support her in any small way she could outside of the natural duties of a master. 'That's fine. I prefer having you around like an actual person anyway.'

There was relief, however small, in Saber's expression then.

'That is kind of you to say, Master.'

'Rin. Call me Rin.'

'That…'

Rin smiled. This was good enough for dinner. She decided a change of scenery might be a healthy choice, so Rin led Saber to the counter where they dropped off their dishes and were thanked multiple times by the gentlemen still working away in their own sweat shop of culinary delight.

'Are we heading back now?' Saber asked. Rin couldn't tell if she was hopeful or hesitant.

'I just want to stop off at one more place before that.'

Saber nodded, staying slightly behind her master and allowing the smallest of smiles to pick at her mouth.

* * *

'This is…overwhelming.' Saber breathed, lights flickering in her eyes and sounds unlike anything she had heard before banging into her ears.

'It's an arcade. Amazing, huh? I usually don't come to these kinds of places, but I thought you might find it interesting.'

'It is that.' Saber was apparently incapable of deciding where to focus. 'There are so many people.'

'I know. It's a popular facility to unwind or even hide.'

'Hide?'

'From life.'

'Hm. You mean…a distraction?'

'Trade reality for fantasy; it's easy to do.'

'So it would seem.'

'But we're just here to have fun, so, what do you want to try first?'

'That is difficult to say without having any knowledge on any of this sort of entertainment.'

Rin hooked her arm into Saber's and led her into the arcade further.

'Then I'll just have to be your guide.'

At first, Saber simply refused to try anything. Rin would demonstrate some of the games, but her servant was much more content just watching and critiquing. Finally, however, when Rin came upon a much older game in the form of Whack-a-Mole, Saber showed a little more interest.

'It's ancient, but still fun. The moles come out of the hole, and you have to try and hit as many as you can with the hammer.'

'This seems unnecessarily cruel. Why should I punish the moles? What have they done to bear such brutality?'

'Arturia-san.' Rin shook her head, and this seemed to make Saber cease her analysis.

'Fine. A game such as this will enable me to gauge my current reaction speed.'

'Okay, okay.' Rin sighed, inserting some coins and listening to the start of the game. 'Here they come!'

Saber's eyes flashed at the emergence of the first mole. Her arm flew, the hammer becoming a blur before the mole was sent back down with a stern hit, points beeping on screen and music adding to the intensity. Another mole popped out in the top right, but he merely stuck his nose into the air before being sent back from whence he came. Saber was impressive. It was almost as though she had a sixth sense, which might not be so far from the truth, Rin decided. Saber's battle instincts had risen to heroic status, and she saw, heard, and felt much more than the average human being.

Soon enough, the stage of the game where too many moles came out to hit in the time allowed for most individuals was upon the girls, but Saber was relentless, her wrath falling onto every creature who dared stick their nose just the slightest above ground. The hammer was a streak, and Rin doubted her servant was aware of the crowd gathering about them. It wasn't an ideal situation, but with so many people, a master would be foolish to try anything without the church being alerted and taking disciplinary action.

After nearly five minutes of pandemonium, the new high score was displayed, dwarfing any who had attempted to make a name for themselves up until this point. A crowd around Saber and Rin cheered and clapped, cameras and phones lifted high into the air to record the moment by any means possible.

'This is not…' Saber shook her head, her cheeks heating.

'It's fine. Just act casual.' Rin waved and laughed as an example. Saber did her best to blend, but she knew she seemed much more awkward than normal. On the battlefield she was a maiden of destruction, but in modern day social settings, Rin could see how uncomfortable she became. Individuals approached the two girls for commentary and a quick photo or two, but soon the crowd dispersed, seeking another brief thrill to help fill various-sized voids.

'That was rather difficult.' Saber sighed, following Rin to a small couch away from the main attractions and closer to a snacking area.

'I can tell. Did you want me to get you a drink?'

'I can get one myself.'

'I am fully aware of that, but I am offering.'

'It is not a master's duty – '

'I'm not anything like that tonight, you crazy person.' Rin poked Saber's nose and then went to the snack stand, quickly ordering something for herself and Saber. Was this working at all? They seemed to be getting a little closer. They were better than before, anyway. Understanding. That's all it took. Maybe her father lacked such a bond with his servant. He had summoned an Archer; Rin knew that much, but what had gone wrong? Her father was a master strategist. He hadn't written beyond…

Rin turned with cold drinks in hand and found three young men standing around Saber, one of them leaning forward, overtop of her with his arm outstretched and resting on the back of the couch. Rin quickened her pace, hastily making her presence known with a clearing of her throat.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we are not interested in boys this evening. Girls night, you understand?'

All three individuals, or perhaps thugs, turned and faced Rin, wide grins stretching over their mouths.

'Damn; another hottie. We were just asking your lovely friend here what she thought about joining us for a drink back at our place.'

They were all fairly revolting, if only because they attempted to look a little more intimidating than most. Long, messy hair, piercings, and postures that invited any sort of hostility with open arms. The biggest of the three did all the talking, his two buddies snickering and grinning as though following a stock character script.

'We're not interested.' Rin replied without missing a beat.

'Come on; we'll make it worth your while.'

'I doubt that's possible.'

The pleasantry was over in that instant.

'You think you're better than us or somethin', Bitch?'

'I hardly _think_ anything, good sir.'

'That so?' The thug leaned in to Rin's face, his breath smelling like fast food mixed with cigarettes. It was terribly nauseating, and Rin sighed inwardly, not completely unfamiliar with being aggressively flirted with. She doubted these three "boys" would do anything too terrible in a public place, but the leader seemed a little more hostile than she gave him credit for. Already, Rin was moving magic into her fist, if necessary.

However, soon the apparent leader of the pack was spun in a complete 180, totally caught off guard and not realizing what his future held until an impact like that of a wall met his nose, causing instant blood to drip through his fingers and onto his clothes. The other two individuals went to their friend's aid, although they were swat away angrily before the young man growled something under his breath and made a dash for the washrooms.

'Thish ishn't over, whoresh!'

'Hm. All bark and no bite, it would seem.' Saber rubbed her knuckle, a deep scratch taking over her hand because of a piercing on the thugs face, no doubt.

'Let's get you to a washroom…A different one a little further down.'

It all happened so quickly, Rin doubt anyone had really seen anything except for a nearly grown male rushing to take care of a bloody nose. Thank goodness for the lights and sounds.

'You okay?'

'Was that guy bothering you?'

'Should I call security?'

'They won't be allowed here again.'

It would seem the scene wasn't as secretive as expected, although Saber didn't appear to be in immediate danger. Rin waved off the offers and inquiries, moving into a quieter part of the arcade near the exit and entering the washrooms for women there.

'It will not take long to heal.' Saber insisted as Rin turned on the hot water.

'I know that, but we don't want the blood getting everywhere either. Those are my clothes you're wearing, remember?'

'Ah. Yes. I'm sorry.'

'It's nothing. Just stay still and let me help.' Rin took hold of Saber's wrist and guided her under the water, rubbing the wound on her knuckle gently until the blood was cleaned off. She felt the warmth of Saber as her body pressed up against her, and smelled something foreign upon the young woman that had become one of the most important kings in history.

How could a spirit emit such things? Servants were essentially ghosts, but their physical presence was much more real than Rin had thought all this time. Rin could feel Saber's skin, her warmth, her breath, and her entire being. Arturia Pendragon was standing right beside her, and it was only just now, in this somewhat intimate moment, that Rin Tohsaka felt a new sort of weight given to her by this fifth Grail War: She was responsible for this other human. They were partners; or perhaps more than that, since they literally relied on each other to stay alive.

' – san? Rin-san?'

Rin blinked, realizing she was still massaging Saber's hand. She immediately released her servant, her face turning a couple shades of red.

'S-sorry!'

'You were lost in thought.'

'A bit.'

Saber seemed to find this amusing, and had the decency not to pry beyond that.

'Still, I am confused as to why those men showed such a keen interest in us. Did I do something to invite them over?'

Rin relaxed now, enjoying the obvious confusion on Saber's face.

'The only thing you did was look pretty, and that's usually enough for guys like that.'

'How shallow.'

'Most of them are.'

'Hm.' Saber thought little more about something so integral to many a young girl's life before her eyes lit up, spotting something behind Rin that made her lose some of the control she was so bent on maintaining.

'Rin-san…' Saber almost gasped, moving past her master and to another game. Mounted in front of a fairly large screen was a fake motorcycle that was life-size and fairly accurately made. On the screen the road wove around tight corners and through mountains, showcasing the thrill this particular attraction at the arcade had to offer.

'That one catch your eye?' Rin smiled, feeding off Saber's excitement.

'Yes. In the past war, I do recall riding something like this. It was…extremely pleasant. This is a simulated version, correct? Would you mind if I tried it?'

'Not at all.' And Rin didn't hesitate to get the game started.

* * *

'Thank-you, Rin-san. I appreciate you permitting me to give in to a silly, frivolous desire.' Saber was a little ashamed with herself for allowing some joy into her life, and this bothered Rin as the two of them began walking home, passing on the availability of a taxi in order to enjoy the nighttime of Fuyuki City with all its lights and life.

'It wasn't silly, Saber.' Rin wanted to see how long it would take for her servant to realize she was being so familiar. It's not as though she didn't want to keep calling Saber Arturia, but the name felt so private and personal that Rin just didn't feel right using it haphazardly. 'You're allowed to enjoy your stay here a little bit. I know we're in a war, but how many times does someone get a second chance at living?'

'Yes…' Saber sounded reflective, and Rin knew she was thinking about her past. Maybe Saber would go into it someday, depending on how long the war lasted. 'That is true.'

'Besides, you looked really good on that bike. It was sexy.'

'P-pardon?' Saber's pitch went up, and Rin knew she had her.

'I'm serious; the way you worked those handle bars and straddled that seat, tightening your legs when you were making a sharp turn. Oh, yes. Very sexy.'

'You are teasing me.' Saber realized, allowing Rin to smile openly now.

'I am, but it's still all true.' Rin didn't look to see Saber's reaction. She was too focussed on her chest flopping ever so slightly. She was just messing with Saber. It was her forte. She liked seeing people squirm; especially those that had so much pride. But something felt…off.

'You appear rather desirable to men as well, Rin-san. Am I wrong?'

Rin was caught off guard, not expecting such an attack from her servant.

'I-I suppose so.'

'It is to be expected. Beauty like yours is a rarity, of this I am sure. Beauty _and_ intellect housed upon and within one body? Well, I suspect few wouldn't be drawn to such brilliance.'

Rin's heart thumped and she now understood the charisma that was required for any good leader. Saber had delivered her counter attack perfectly to the point of making Rin nearly swoon.

'So, you really are the most powerful servant.' Rin relented finally, leading to both girls laughing quite openly. Their joy was cut short, however, when a paramedic's siren came within earshot, the disruptive sound causing anyone within the vicinity to stop what they were doing and wait for the vehicle to zoom past. Cars pulled over, and the street went still before the lights came into view, adding to the luminosity of the night.

'That…means there has been an injury, correct?' Saber's face went serious.

'Yes.'

'It might have been the doing of a servant. Best investigate before heading home.'

Rin nodded. The emergency was in the direction of Rin's place anyway. She hailed a taxi, and pursued the accident without making it obvious to the driver what her real objective was.


	8. Night 8

Night 8

The night had been going so well, it was easy for Rin to desire simply dismissing the presence of a paramedic zooming through the city. However, Saber was much more focussed, hungry for information regarding any other servants that could be making their move.

The two girls exited the taxi, tipping the driver handsomely for not being too nosy, and then snuck about the subdivision, following the flashing lights to the scene that was already taped off. There was a decently large crowd gathered already, so it made getting closer to the incident that much simpler. Rin and Saber focussed on the victim, watching as the paramedics went to work and evaluated the situation.

'They are confused.' Saber revealed quietly.

'This isn't a normal situation, then.'

'No. I suspect some supernatural foul play.'

'Hm…' Rin channeled her magical circuits into her senses, surveying the area and noticing faint traces of enchanted residue lining the border of the victim's previous location.

'Please be on your way, everyone. The family and patient need space.' An officer directed.

Rin and Saber backed off, annoyed by the curtness of the man.

'That might be all we are capable of observing tonight, Rin-san.' Saber decided, knowing there was little benefit in remaining exposed after a servant had likely already left.

'Energy drain…?' Rin pondered, having noticed some abnormal physical characteristics on the victim's face before he was placed in the back of the medical vehicle.

'She calls you by your first name?' A familiar voice sounded from within the crowd. Both Rin and Saber sent notices of caution to one another, but Rin almost instantly relaxed once she saw Shirou Emiya approaching her. He waved casually, although he maintained his common, absent-minded gaze that hid many a thought.

'Yes.' Rin answered shortly.

'Interesting. Archer barely even talks to me.'

Rin's face flared as she took hold of Shirou's arm and dragged him into a darker part of the subdivision.

'What the hell are you doing? If you know as much as I'm assuming you do, why on earth are you talking to me like this? I could kill you!'

'Oh. I guess that's true. But why would you save my life only to kill me?'

Rin grit her teeth and growled.

'Unbelievable!'

'Shall I, Master?' Saber offered, although she sounded a little unsure, no doubt because she had been notified about her familiarity with her master.

'No! No. This is your final warning, Emiya-kun. Stay. Away. From. Me. When we're at school, fine, but don't let me find you exposing yourself like this again!'

'Huh.' Shirou cocked his head. 'You're totally different from how everyone sees you at school. You really are just another teenage girl when it comes down to it.'

'And what does _that_ mean?'

'Nothing. It's good. I kind of like this you.'

Rin couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'G-go! Try not to get yourself killed.'

'I know. I know. Archer had me visit Kirei Kotomine at the church after you saved my life. I can't say I like this Grail War concept, but I don't have much of a choice if I want to be the man my father wished me to become. I'll just be playing a little differently than the other masters, I think.'

Rin's chip softened, and she reminded herself why Shirou struck a chord in her every time she passed him in the halls. There was something so pure and good about him that she just couldn't not like. He was naïve to the point of stupidity, but his clear heart and giving nature hadn't gone unnoticed by one of the school's celebrities.

'Do you even know magic? I had no idea you were a magus.'

'I only know one type. I'm not very good at it either. Archer stays hidden a lot, and he's pretty pissed most of the time for getting stuck with me. It's going to be a rough ride, but he's really strong, so I just have to catch up. We have similar magic, you know? Projection and re-enforcement…'

'Shhh! Be quiet! Be! Quiet! Are you just going to stand here and tell me all your weaknesses? We're enemies, Emiya-kun. If I were any other master, Saber would have cut your head clean off by now.'

'Oh. Right. Well, thanks for not beheading me, Saber. I'm Shirou Emiya, by the way.' Shiro extended his hand to Saber, whose honour wouldn't allow her to refuse such pleasantry.

'Good evening.' Saber said, but not without some coldness in her voice.

'Guess I am being a little reckless again, but Archer's on point, so if there are any sneak attacks, I just need to give the word and he'll protect me…hopefully. At least he's somewhat listening to me now. That first night? The guy went hunting for other servants without me and that's how I practically kicked it. Stubborn to the core. That's not even mentioning the fact that he…well…' Shirou laughed, evidently hiding something.

Rin rolled her eyes. At least Shirou wasn't wandering around aimlessly. Still, the idea of hurting him was not one that Rin revelled in. He genuinely wanted to help people at the expense of his own happiness. He was an enigma; one that Rin couldn't help but watch from afar with a hint of admiration. Even now, his attitude baffled her. How could one person act like this? While she had him here, Rin thought she might as well ask a question that weighed on her mind slightly.

'Matou-san visits you at your place almost every morning, correct?'

Shirou seemed a little thrown by this.

'Shinji-san or Sakura-san?'

'Sakura-san.'

'Oh. Yes.' Shirou smiled wryly.

'You are close friends?'

'You could say that.'

 _Right_. Rin thought. _Because you like to fix broken things_.

'What are your intentions regarding her, Emiya-kun?'

'My intentions? I don't follow.'

'You can't be _that_ clueless! Nobody is so oblivious! Why would any girl visit a guy's house almost _every_ morning to walk with him to school?'

'Because they're friends?'

'Ugh!' Rin ran her hands through her hair before poking Shirou in the chest and staring at him with unrestricted frustration, fury, and something else she didn't want to quite admit. 'At least _think_ about it, Emiya-kun! Matou-san is a shy, considerate girl who wouldn't involve herself with someone unless there was a reason. She is a girl. You are a boy. What does that usually equal?'

Shirou finally appeared to put the puzzle together, a realization flashing through his face. However, he waved his hand and almost laughed at Rin.

'Oh, no. That's definitely not happening. We're just friends. She's like a sister.'

This stung Rin.

'Then you better make it abundantly clear to Matou-san that's how you feel, because she _might_ think otherwise, and you _might_ be leading her on without knowing it.'

Shirou's face went serious at this point.

'I wouldn't want to do that.'

'Good. Now go. I will act civil at school, but if you cross my path like this again, I can't promise I won't see it as an opportunity to remove a master from the war.'

'Ah. Now it's the Tohsaka-san everyone sees at school. I get it.'

Rin's eye twitched. She crossed her arms and turned, beginning to make her way down the alley and out into the subdivision that would eventually take her closer to home. Saber, naturally, followed, keeping pace and finally beginning to speak once again.

'That was an extended conversation.'

'I know. I'm sorry, Saber.'

'No. It was enlightening. I see why you find it difficult to hurt such a man. The clarity in his eyes is noble and true. He wants nothing but to help others.'

'At the expense of his own happiness.'

'Pardon?'

'It's nothing. It's nothing at all. He just better be careful with Sakura.'

Saber knew it wasn't the place, but decided to log her lingering questions until she and her master were safely at the manor. Just hours ago she couldn't care less about such things, but something was changing in her heroic heart, and she was still deciding on whether she wanted to embrace it or not.

* * *

'I must thank you for taking me out this evening, Master. Although I had severe doubts, it would appear that, at the end of the day, I was able to have a pleasant time with you. I suppose you are much more insightful than I gave you credit for, although it is not as if I thought you incompetent to begin with.'

'Thanks, Saber.' Rin had already changed into her pajamas; a loose fitting, frilly beige/pink strapless shirt that generally revealed her midriff alongside rather short bottoms that sometimes hinted at the young woman's pleasing back side. She was sitting with one leg over the other in the grandest of her chairs, sipping some tea and reflecting upon recent events even though her furrowed brow seemed to indicate frequent bouts of irritation.

'Shall I leave you alone for some time?'

'No. I don't mind the company.'

Saber relaxed her stance, moving behind her master and placing her hands upon Rin's shoulders. She began squeezing and releasing at regular intervals, finding a multitude of knots for one so young.

'Y-you shouldn't…' Rin breathed, placing her tea down and leaning forward despite what she said.

'My attendants used to perform such tasks for me all the time. It is not so abnormal for a servant to help relieve their master of stress. You are trying to plot out our next move, are you not? Allow me this, then, and let us discuss your thoughts openly to better flesh out ideas.'

'You are a king…' Rin's voice had gotten even smaller. Saber's grip was strong, thus the massage was overly pleasing. Prickles went all throughout Rin's body, and parts of her stiffened, embarrassingly so. She pressed her arms against her chest to calm her reaction, but the deep exhales through her mouth hid very little from her servant, otherwise.

'I am a king, and I serve Rin Tohsaka. What does that make you, I wonder?' Saber countered, pinching Rin's shoulder and causing her to shriek in pain and then sigh with pleasure at the release.

'F-fine. I won't stop you, then.'

'Good girl.' Saber smiled softly, rubbing down Rin's bare arms and feeling the goosebumps for the first time. 'Ah. I am doing well. I wasn't very confident in my skills since I am used to receiving, so this makes me quite happy.'

'You're doing…really well…' Rin managed, her knees pressed together and legs rubbing into one another. What was happening? Why was her pulse quickening so? This arousal wasn't normal. Rin's magical circuits felt as though they were on fire. It was frightening yet incredibly intriguing. This was something she had done a little research on, but she didn't think such a basic physical movement would start a reaction like the one she was experiencing. Saber and Rin already had a spiritual connection thanks to the summoning ritual, but was this the physical connection she had read about? If she performed the actual ritual, then, would Saber and Rin become even more powerful?

But that would mean…!

A sharp pain shot through Rin's mind, breaking the moment at multiple junctions before she realized that someone had stepped through her barrier.

'Another guest?' Saber had returned to normal, her sisterly tone gone and heroic presence once again prevalent.

'Yes. I know who it is, but still be at ready. He is not a man I trust despite his role in this war.'

Saber nodded, equipping her armour easily, she too having felt the bizarre link unknowingly started between herself and Rin. She was thirsty for battle, and almost wanted this guest to force her hand. Saber nearly felt frustrated, although this confused her quite a bit.

Rin grabbed her housecoat and went to the door, unlocking it and opening the wooden construct to Kirei Kotomine. He was a close friend to her father, and technically Rin's foster parent, although his business generally took him elsewhere. He was an imposing man of the cloth, his dead eyes doing little to hide the lethal combatant behind them. He had been involved in the previous Grail War, as Rin understood it, and had also somehow survived. Rin trusted him little, and was always on guard when he was around even though he played nice ever since taking her in after the destruction of her family.

'Good evening, Rin.' Kirei's voice rumbled, sending tremors through Rin's veins.

'I thought the moment the war started you weren't supposed to leave the church lest a master needs refuge.'

'I have taken the necessary precautions, thank-you. You hadn't visited yet, and I was curious as to how the summoning had gone.' His intonation, his posture, his movements; all of them indicated a man of presence that knew how to fight to survive and how to manipulate all who dared underestimate his ability.

Rin maintained her scowl, opening the door slightly wider to reveal Saber. The moment Saber's eyes fell upon Kirei, something within her stirred in panic, although she couldn't place any other reasons beyond instinctual caution. She gave the priest the smallest of nods, and he returned the greeting with a twitching lip.

'As you can see, I am doing quite well for myself at the moment.'

'Indeed.' Kirei closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his back and speaking once more. 'I have fulfilled my duty to your father, then. I can no longer play favourites, as I'm sure you are aware.'

'I would prefer it no other way.'

'Good. There are a few competent masters in this fifth installment of the war. Already, some very bizarre circumstances have come to pass. We are sure to see a progressively intense battle as the days go on. This feeling period will doubtfully extend past a scarce few more days. Best enjoy the peace while you have it, Rin. Remember what your father and I have taught you, and you will go far.'

'My, aren't we talkative today?' Rin sneered.

'Perhaps I am just anticipating good things from you. You truly are a spitting image of that impressive man.'

'Enough. You have said your piece. You are breaking the rules that your order is meant to protect. Leave.'

Kirei allowed himself to be mildly amused by this aggression.

'Trust no one, Rin. You are on your own now.'

'Then nothing has changed.' And Rin shut the door, waiting until she felt Kirei pass through her barrier before finally letting out some air and steadying her heart.

'He is a dangerous man, Master.'

'I know.'

'He facilitates the war now?'

'To an extent, yes.'

'I see. He seems very knowledgeable.'

'He always knows more than he lets on.'

Perhaps sensing Rin's shaken soul; Saber placed a hand on her master's shoulder and met her eyes with a steady and confident stare.

'There is one thing he didn't seem to understand, however…' She began, familiarity returning to her voice. 'You are most certainly not on your own.'


	9. Night 9

Night 9

Rin's trip to school was always done in solitude. The friends she _did_ have hailed from completely opposite parts of the city. Honestly, Rin preferred it this way. She needed time to think and organize everything on her mind, and the walk allowed her to do so. On foot, Rin could make it on time within about forty-five minutes. Being more fit than most would assume, Rin enjoyed the exercise, but now that Saber was with her, she had even less to complain about. Having breakfast with someone certainly helped as well. Rin didn't realize how lonely she was until now. She supposed she was fortunate that she and Saber had, for the most part, come to a mutual understanding. If anything, Rin was under the impression that her servant truly liked her, based on the night before. It was a feeling she enjoyed, even if she wasn't sure she should bask in such acceptance at the hands of, essentially, a tool.

'It is hard to think that underneath this city there is such a legendary battle taking place.' Saber said, wearing a simple white blouse and blue skirt that Rin decided to provide her.

'Do you like Fuyuki City?'

'It is much different from where I ruled, but I _do_ find it appealing, yes.'

'I'm somewhat indifferent toward it, although I'm starting to warm a bit, I think.'

'And why so suddenly?'

'Hard to say.' Rin lied. 'Anyway, today we're going to do a little more recon at school. Emiya-kun is a master, but that doesn't mean there aren't more masters hiding within that very building. I'll need you to stay close enough to the school, but maybe also just outside the gate, if you don't mind, to keep an eye on who comes and goes.'

'A master is likely draining mana from regular humans to provide him or herself with an abundance of stored energy based on last night's discovery. It is a tactic I find most revolting considering the method. Additionally, having a rather powerful magus as a master makes it almost unnecessary for me.'

'True.' Rin let the statement linger but, feeling her face fever slightly, pursued a topic that had kept her awake a little longer than usual the night before. 'Not to change the subject, but what if there was a way to unlock even more power between us, Saber? Would you be interested in the ritual involved?'

'As long as it doesn't put your life at risk, I would consider as much. However, I must say that I feel plenty capable enough as is.'

'R-right.'

'What would this "ritual" entail?'

Saber's ignorance made Rin even more flustered. Was she some sort of sicko for thinking about it? She wasn't even sure such a thing worked properly. Besides, like Saber had said, it didn't seem necessary. They were stacked at present anyway.

'Nothing. Forget I mentioned it.'

'…So be it, Master.'

Rin neared her school and found a couple of her friends standing about the gate, chatting with Shirou and Sakura. Rin's chest tightened at the sight. How was she supposed to act now that she had allowed herself to enter both Shirou _and_ Sakura's life? This sort of situation is what she had been trying to avoid until _after_ the Grail War, and yet she seemed to let such careful restriction fall apart with the worst timing.

'This is where we part for now, Saber.'

'Understood. If the situation demands it, don't hesitate to summon me with a command seal.'

'Thank-you.'

Kaede noticed Rin first, and notified the others before waving excitedly.

'Hey! Rin-chan! Good to see you again!' Kaede shouted out in her usual, boisterous voice.

'Are you feeling better?' Kane Himuro, a much quieter and considerate friend of Rin's asked. She wore circular glasses and had very light, almost white-blonde hair that was quite rare. Apparently she had mixed blood. She also had an amazing crush on Shirou, likely feeling quite fortunate for speaking with the loner first thing in the morning.

'Yes. Thank-you.' Rin spoke in a stoic manner, proceeding past the crowd. 'We best hurry, for class is – ' The moment Rin entered the gate to Homurahara Gakuen, an intense, uncomfortable grip took hold of her mana. It was toxic in every way, draining her of energy with but the faintest of attention, yet because of Rin's sensitivity, she couldn't shake the undesirable invasion. Rin projected her thoughts to Saber as best she could, hoping there wasn't too much distance between them just yet.

' _Master?_ '

' _Do you feel that, Saber? It may be the same person who sent their servant after that man last night_.'

' _Hm. Perhaps, but this seems…different somehow_.'

' _You might be right. It was the moment we entered the school grounds, correct? It's almost as though a net of magic has been cast around the school, sapping every student of their life force without them noticing. This could be very, very bad_.'

' _Then an investigation is in order_.'

' _Definitely. See what you can find, but stay out of sight._ '

' _Consider it done._ '

Saber's presence in Rin's mind disappeared, and Rin felt naked suddenly. She had adapted to her servant always being around much quicker than she thought possible. Perhaps this war was what she had been waiting for all along, strangely enough.

'Tohsaka-san.' Shirou's voice started. The group had entered the grounds as well, but none of them appeared to be affected in any way whatsoever; even Sakura, surprisingly. 'Can we talk?'

'Ooo!' Kaede teased, which Rin really didn't want to hear right now; especially in front of Sakura and Kane.

'Not at the moment, Emiya-kun. Class is about to start.' Rin answered, glancing to Sakura briefly to try and get a read on her sister. She didn't seem too fazed by Shirou's invitation, but she was also a professional at hiding her true feelings. It was a family trait.

Shirou didn't seem to have the same tact as Rin, to her dismay, since he proceeded to grab Rin's arm to make a point.

'It will only take a second.'

Not wanting to cause more of a scene, Rin acted exasperated, and finally relented.

'I'll be right behind you guys.' She said, knowing Kane wasn't pleased, but getting the positive support from Kaede. Sakura didn't even look at Rin, and that hurt more than anything. She _was_ mad. As soon as the three girls were gone, and Rin had found a fairly secluded place to deal with Shirou, she let her frustration go.

'I thought I told you that I would be civil at school, but that would be it! This isn't what I had in mind! We are _not_ friends, Emiya-kun! Do _not_ ever put me on the spot like that again!'

'I'm sorry, but you felt it, didn't you? When you walked past the entrance gates?'

'Of course I felt it! That doesn't mean you yank me into a conference. This war is a secret! Part of the challenge is participating stealthily. Thus far, you are doing rather poorly. Stop dragging me down with you!'

Shirou's resolve appeared to falter, and Rin almost felt bad, but then he opened his mouth again.

'We should work together. If we work as a team, we can get further. I have a feeling I know who's behind this.'

'Pardon?' How? Already? That didn't seem possible.

'But I'll only tell you if you agree to be my partner.' Shirou grinned a little bit, thinking he had her, but Rin hated being manipulated more than anything, and if Shirou thought he could best her intellectually, he was dead wrong.

'No. You need me more than I need you. I will do my best not to actively hunt you down, for Matou-san, but that's all I'll promise.'

'Archer is really powerful though. I don't want to have to fight you. We can disable the other masters and then draw for the grail or something.'

'That's idiotic! This is _war_ , Emiya-kun! You have to _kill_ or be _killed_. The other masters won't be as…as foolish as me! They won't hesitate to kill _anyone_ in their way!'

'Anything can be worked out if you have the right discussion.'

Rin couldn't believe it. Shirou honestly felt he could get through a war without hurting anybody. He was going to get himself killed, and then Sakura would be devastated…again.

No.

Rin wouldn't allow it.

She shoved past Shirou, being sure to check his arm with her shoulder.

'You're a fool.'

'I know.' He sounded proud. Ever more the fool.

'Meet me after school in the library. We'll wait for the clubs to finish and then we will disable the glyphs that are likely stabilizing this net of poison. Most of our classmates should be able to make it through the day with minimal injury. I'll do what I can on breaks.'

'I'll have Archer seek out the glyphs and mark them for us as well. I'm not sure how to cancel them out, but I might be able to trace the magic's source to make your job easier.'

Rin kept walking to the school, barely hearing the last part of what Shirou had said. She had a plan, and it wasn't her first choice of action, but he was leaving her no choice. She had to do it…for Sakura.

* * *

Sneaking about school so that it could be explored after nearly everybody had left was much more difficult than Rin or Shirou had anticipated. The librarian took forever to leave. It was fortunate that she didn't feel it necessary to be too thorough regarding her search for any lingering students. After all, who would possibly want to stay after hours? It just didn't really happen.

Waiting around with Shirou wasn't Rin's idea of a good time either. They both had to remain very quiet and very still, hiding out in an underused corner of the decently sized facility until twenty or so minutes after the door was shut and locked tight. Rin caught Shirou, on more than a number of occasions, looking at her. She did her best to dissuade such observation with her most practised of scowls, but he seemed completely invulnerable, grinning and waving awkwardly.

' _Shall we begin, Master?_ ' Saber spoke into Rin's mind, being the only thing keeping her sane throughout the long waiting. She was likely outside of the school still, waiting to enter and rejoin her master.

' _Yes_.' Rin nodded to Shirou, and they scouted the area until they were both convinced the school was left all to themselves.

'There are three floors. We will start from the bottom and work through until the top. Also…where is Archer?' Rin noted the absence of Shirou's red-clad servant.

Shirou shrugged.

'He helped me pinpoint the glyphs, but he claims anything else is beneath his duties. He's going to stay somewhat nearby, but mostly just be on the lookout for any major trouble coming our way.'

'That works.' Rin tried not to sound too enthusiastic. 'Then let's begin.'

After reuniting with Saber, and running all over the track field, into the storage building, out into the archery field, and all throughout the first floor of her high school, Rin knew she was taking on a very large task. The sun was already nearly set, which meant another day had practically ended with very little progress being made. Masters weren't supposed to involve civilians to this extent, but Rin supposed the servant responsible for this mess had a means of draining mana without making it too disruptive. Kirei was also the proctor for the church, so that simply meant the lenient rules were bent wider outside the stipulated parameters.

Not only was Rin growing more frustrated with this ridiculous glyph deconstruction, but Shirou was insistent on speaking with her and Saber.

'I honestly don't understand how another master could do this. Involving normal civilians is against the rules, right? A lot of people were complaining about headaches and being tired by the end of the day. A couple of my classmates even had to go home or rest in the nurse's office. It was crazy. I'm glad we're nipping this in the bud before it gets too serious. I really appreciate your help, Tohsaka-san.'

Rin finished dispelling another glyph, apparently the last one on the first floor of the building before deciding to respond.

'We can't allow this servant to get too powerful through such means. It isn't right.'

'I agree. We should protect everyone from a war they want no part of.'

'Emiya-kun…' Rin sighed, ascending the stairs with some strain. Despite the dispelling charm being fairly simplistic, Rin had performed it no less than ten times already, and she worried about her state by the end of all this. 'There is going to be crossfire, more than likely. Naturally, the mage society wants to keep it all to minimal and secretive, but people _will_ get hurt. When heroic legends are involved, the fights will only escalate in scale as we get further into the war.'

'No. I won't let anyone get hurt.'

'You and what army, Emiya-kun?'

'Archer and I.'

'A master and servant can only do so much.'

'I know, but I'm still going to try.'

'That is admirable.' Saber finally interjected, staying very quiet up until this point. 'Admirable, but ultimately futile. A single being only has the power of a single being, as my master has wisely declared.'

'Oh…' Shirou hummed. 'So, you've tried something like what I want to do, then?'

Rin whirled to Saber, shocked by the insight Shirou was displaying.

'…Perhaps. But that is neither here or now. I have a new objective, and I _will_ fulfill it.'

Shirou smiled, leading Rin to another glyph within his own homeroom.

'Archer agreed to train me last night.' He started again, watching intently as Rin performed the dispelling ritual. 'He doesn't want to lose this fight either. I think I just irritated him enough.'

'Good for you.' Rin breathed.

'He's all prickly on the outside, but we have a lot in common too, I think.'

Rin bit at her lip and finally stood, staring hard into Shirou's clear, brown eyes.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Just…for conversation?'

'For conversation? What part of you thinks I care?' Rin immediately liked herself a little less after this question, but she had to make a point. She couldn't allow any sort of relationship; friendship or otherwise, to develop between her and Shirou.

Shirou's gaze narrowed, his entire being suddenly going serious.

'Because I know you're a good person, and you push people away because you're scared of involving them in your life of magic and whatnot.'

'Magic and whatnot!? It's not _magic and whatnot_! It's been my life since childhood! This is the most serious task I'll ever undertake! I have trained years – _years_ for this!'

'And that's why I want to help you. I want to make it easier for you.'

'Why!? You hardly know me!'

'Because I – ' Shirou stopped himself, clamping his mouth shut and diverting his previously focussed stare. He didn't have to finish. Rin wasn't an idiot. It all made sense now. Poor Sakura; she had so much taken from her already by Rin and now this? No. Not happening. Never. Rin honestly wasn't interested. Perhaps something about Shirou intrigued her, but that was as far as she would ever allow it to go.

'You don't even know who I am.' Rin repeated almost under her breath.

'I know enough.' Shirou responded, showing how stubborn he could also be.

There was an awkward pause for some time, both masters standing still for minutes until Saber finally broke the silence.

'We best continue. This conversation can take place another time, if necessary.'

'Thank-you, Saber. You're right.'

The rest of the task was done without any further discussion. Shirou would simply point where Archer instructed him, although Rin could generally have an idea as to where the concentrated poisonous magic was located most of the time. The roof housed the final glyph, and the moment Rin dispelled it, the web of agony surrounding the school lifted, and it was as though Rin and Shirou had never breathed clean air before.

'It's finished.' Rin concluded, entering the school's stairwell and hearing Shirou still following her.

'Well done, Master.' Saber said with approval.

'That was pretty impressive.' Shirou added. His voice was still solemn, but his sort of personality would only allow him to be selfish for so long.

'Thank-you.' Rin stepped into the main hallway of the first floor and suddenly turned, facing Shirou and hardening her resolve. Shirou seemed to instinctively recognize the shift in her demeanor, but didn't want to respond, doubting Rin capable of anything but kindness.

' _Do not interfere unless Archer does, Saber_.' Rin transferred mentally to her servant.

' _Understood…_ '

'So, we go our separate ways now?' Shirou shrugged, grinning awkwardly again, as though he didn't want to believe what he was saying.

'Yes.' And Rin took hold of her right arm, pointing it at Shirou and uttering the single lined spell for gandr, her most easily cast spell while still being moderately destructive. The first blow nicked Shirou's shoulder, scrapping against him with enough force to tear the corner of his uniform and singe the first layer of skin beneath. The look Shirou gave Rin upon realizing what she had just done tore at her heart, twisting it to the point of suffocation.

Betrayal. It was more painful than she imagined.

'We are enemies, Shirou Emiya. You best get away from me before I take true aim.' Rin fired off two more warning shots, both flashing by Shirou's face.

'But…you saved me!' Shirou extracted the red crystal Rin had used to heal him. It was one of a kind. Rin didn't place much value in physical things to begin with, considering her upbringing, but she still felt an odd attachment to the piece of jewellery. Perhaps because it was red.

'Don't make me repeat myself again, Emiya-kun. If you, by some miracle, survive this war, then we can talk, but until then, we are enemies, and I expect you to stay away from me, even at school. Do not converse with me. Do not look at me. Do not even think about me.'

'Master…' Saber uttered. Rin knew what she wanted to say. Rin felt the same. But this was the only way.

'I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight.'

'You're serious…' Shirou finally understood.

'Five…four…'

'But if worked together…! If we formed a truce…! It just makes sense!'

'Three…two…'

'This isn't over, Tohsaka-san. I won't give up on you. I'll win this war the _right_ way!' Shirou began turning, but the moment Rin uttered the number "one", glass shattered to her right, and Saber was on her other side, a loud clang of forged metal on metal ricocheting throughout the halls.

'No, Archer!' Shirou commanded.

Rin exhaled, knowing if she had a less-skilled servant her skull may have been destroyed by such a perfectly aimed projectile.

'I don't mean to be blunt, "Master", but this woman and her servant best be dealt with now rather than later.' Archer appeared by Shirou's side now, his abilities as his respective class giving him skills at manoeuvring second only to the Assassin class.

'No. The other masters won't expect a team up. It's the only way we can get through this without too many casualties.' Shirou insisted.

'The time for negotiations is over.' Archer replied, his frustration obvious. 'Before us stands a servant/master combination that could very well take the war on their own. We have a chance in this moment, while the woman magus has been weakened because of the glyphs. Give me permission, and I can subdue them both.'

'Ho? Quite the bark from the dog willing to betray his master's wishes and perform a dishonorable kill.' Saber sounded less than pleased. 'My master has saved yours not once, but twice now. Her mercy is an admirable trait. However, removing you from the board is likely a tactic we are prepared to enact. Master?'

Rin was humbled that Saber would become so enflamed due to the risk her master had just been placed in. This wasn't an ideal situation, however. Rin felt the hesitation. Why couldn't Shirou's words leave her be? She thought of Berserker and Lancer. She thought of the other masters and servants she had yet to encounter. Was it wise to discard such readily available help? Had her father formed such a truce? If only he had left her more information.

'…I have changed my mind.' Rin finally revealed. 'Refusing a truce would be foolhardy at best. You have proven your loyalty, Emiya-kun.'

Shirou's face lit up. Rin didn't know he could look like that.

'Then…?'

'We will not work closely together. I will not do that. However, we will trade information and will stay out of one another's way until the end. Then, our servants will decide who is most worthy of the grail.'

Shirou didn't seem to completely love that answer, but he was competent enough to weigh the pros and cons, and he clearly decided this was a best case scenario, everything being considered.

'Fine. Deal.'

'It would appear our duel has been placed on hold, Saber.'

'I recommend honing your swordplay to perfection if you wish to stand the slightest of chances against a warrior such as I.'

'Hmph.' Archer grinned cruelly, looking down on Saber in many ways, to her controlled anger.

'That being said,' Rin continued, ensuring Archer relaxed his stance since he had proven to be quite unpredictable. 'You mentioned suspecting someone of being a master earlier? Care to elaborate?'

'Sure.' Shirou didn't even hesitate.

'I do not feel that is wise, "Master". How do we know we can trust this girl? What is she giving us in exchange for such valuable information?'

'It works out in the end for me either way, Archer. I can trust Tohsaka-san because I've known her for a couple of years now. If she double-crosses me, it just goes to show that she's very good at hiding some pretty awful morals.' Shirou said this and stared at Rin the entire time. She knew the tactic he was pulling, but in his mind, it was probably just natural. 'If she can take out a master or two for us, doesn't that mean less effort on our part? She might be more capable of removing a master and servant without killing both anyhow.'

'So be it…' Archer sighed.

Rin smiled a little bit. This was working out much better than it could have.

'I think Shinji might be involved. He was acting a little strange since a couple of days ago. That's basically all I know. It's just a hunch, but I've known him for a long time and, although we're not really as close as we used to be, I can tell that something's off about him.'

Rin nodded slowly. It would make some sense, although she certainly suspected Sakura to be the magical heir to the Matou clan's involvement in the war. This was good news. Perhaps the fact Sakura wasn't a true member of that family backfired on Zouken. How fitting. But Rin couldn't get too excited yet. That crazed old man wouldn't give up that easily. Rin would have to somehow keep an eye on Sakura without alerting the lunatic that she was breaking a deal.

'That will do, Emiya-kun. As for me, I fought Berserker and his master; a little girl by the name of Illyasviel von Einzbern. My appraisal, thus far, is that they are our biggest threats in the Grail War. Not only is Berserker capable of regenerating after a mortal blow, but Illya herself is bursting with magical power as a genius magus. The fact Berserker listens to her is proof of that.'

'I see…' Shirou cupped his face.

'So, I did not kill him.' Archer grunted, clearly annoyed even more.

'Some warning would be appreciated the next time you aim such an attack at the enemy.' Saber spoke up.

'Berserker was the target. The fact you were able to evade the blow just goes to show my calculations were correct.' Archer responded, lifting his arms up in a mockery of ignorance.

'A likely story.' Saber huffed.

Rin looked out the school's window, seeing that it was getting very close to nighttime. She wanted to head home. This day had proven productive enough. She would perform her own investigation on Shinji to prevent another conflict like the one she had spent a great deal of her own mana correcting. If Shinji _was_ a master, she would remove him from the board quickly. He was incompetent and headstrong; an easily taken down target.

'One last thing,' Shirou started once more. 'Issei mentioned that his father has taken in a mysterious, beautiful young woman. It was about half a week ago that he told me about her. I didn't really think anything of it, but the timing is a little odd, don't you think? Apparently it has something to do with the woman's upcoming marriage, but I'm not so sure.'

'Very well. Another angle we could take. For now, we know about Lancer, Saber, Archer, and Berserker. That leaves Assassin, Rider, and Caster. The mysterious woman may be one of those servants, or perhaps even a master. The pieces will likely fall into place so long as we move cautiously and wisely.'

'Right.' Shirou nodded in confidence, but Rin still wondered about him.

At that moment, however, neither master had more time to consider the newly obtained information, because a terrible crackling sound erupted all around them, echoing within the halls and breaking through their eardrums to cause an instantaneous headache that penetrated any sort of natural defence against such dangerous noise. The ground beneath everyone vibrated as though a minor earthquake was taking place, but it was obvious to all present that this was the work of magic; very powerful magic at that.

'Another servant decides to show himself.' Archer manifested his twin swords, a flash of light bursting from each outstretched hand before the blades were fully formed and gripped by their creator.

'They will have to prove much more powerful than even Berserker to provide a challenge.' Saber gripped her invisible sword as well, her eyes thirsty for any kind of combat now.

One by one, skeletal, humanoid creatures with jagged features and monstrous details pulled themselves through the ground. They had clearly been teleported via some sort of blackhole magic, and Rin immediately surmised that only Caster could pull off something of this nature without being anywhere near the prey he wished to kill. Soon enough, more than one-hundred skeleton puppets of all shapes and sizes filled the halls, revolting weapons clasped in their magic-imbued grip. It was an army of death, but Rin knew no fear with Saber by her side.


	10. Night 10

Night 10

It was just barely two days ago that Rin was going to school like any other girl her age. Sure, she practiced magic intensely, and was more than aware of the Grail Wars that took place and involved her family every sixty years, but it all felt so far away and fantastic. Rin could perform magic, and that was the constant reminder that the world seemed to go on without a thought of the mages that dwelled all throughout it. Naturally, certain institutes helped foster magic and made it an integral part of everyday life, but from where Rin had stood not that long ago, it was a horizon she could believe only once she entered university to further harness her craft.

Yet, now she and a heroic spirit summoned from the past known as Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon, wielder of Excalibur, stood surrounded by skeletons controlled by another heroic spirit of incredible magical talent, capable of manipulating so many objects at once, infusing them with his thoughts and coordinating such a grand attack. Rin almost wanted to laugh, but she feared the sheer volume of enemies would pose a threat, especially when one considered the tight quarters for combat.

'What say you, Archer? A contest for who can smite the most within a set time frame?' Saber yelled, full of anticipation, her stance shifting into something that allowed her to strike with minimal initial movement.

'Hmph. Could your pride take a no-name, like myself, outclassing you?'

'An unlikely outcome!'

That is when both Saber and Archer exploded into action. Saber's movements were graceful and perfect, every strike, evasion, and push forward complimented by the most effective slashes from her invisible blade. She downed multiple skeletons at once, the clacking of the monsters rising into near insanity as they died and gathered about the warrior maiden. Archer wasn't allowing himself to be outdone, however, and although he didn't move with the same sort of majesty as Saber, he nearly seemed more deadly with the brutal way in which he handled two blades at once, dismembering enemies with precise and focussed attacks, spinning and leaping in a chaotic yet dance-like fashion.

Overall, Rin was mystified, understanding just how far above her these individuals stood in terms of raw power and experience. She didn't have much more time to marvel for, inevitably, due to their incredible numbers that only continued to increase, a couple of straggling skeletons broke through the ranks, charging toward Shirou and Rin with their weapons hoisted upward, prepared to strike down the masters as much easier targets.

'Damn it!' Rin cursed, shoving Shirou away and firing off rapid shots of her gandr. It took nearly five well-placed concentrated bullets of magic for Rin to take down just the closest skeleton to her, with more progressively shuffling through the massacre surrounding Archer and Saber. This was a coordinated attack. The masters were the targets all along!

Shirou managed to think on his feet, breaking into the emergency fire kit station on the wall and taking hold of the extinguisher, using it as a most bizarre and desperate means of protecting himself and Rin. The two masters did what they could, but the skeletons almost seemed to be increasing in numbers rather than decreasing. Gandrs continued to fire from Rin's finger, but she felt shallow cuts from simply being in claustrophobic space among an army of jagged edges.

'This has become futile!' Archer screamed in frustration.

'Move the battle to a more advantageous position!' Saber concurred, leaping up to the ceiling, twisting just before the top, and springing off of it to reach Rin, taking hold of her, as though she were a bride, and jumping backward out of a window, the glass shattering all about them. Almost immediately after, Archer and Shirou followed suit, breaking yet more of the school in order to make their escape.

'Get back.' Saber urged Rin, the early moonlight now casting a strange shadow upon the educational building and the emanating necromagic oozing from the first floor of what should have been a normal high school. The skeletons didn't hesitate. They followed the prey programmed into their instinctual activities and poured out of the windows, soon bursting through the various exits of the school and lining the side of the building as though a massive army from wars of old. Their movements were almost dizzying, the low number of one-hundred units now expanded upward toward thrice that.

'A coward's way of fighting.' Saber hissed, a glowing aura passing over her blade. Was she thinking of using Excalibur to its greatest capacity?

'We merely run. They will not be able to keep up. If there is no master or servant present then, as I stated before, this fight is more than futile. We play right into Caster's hands. Only he could possibly manage a feat such as this. I will waste no more of my energy on puppets.' Archer allowed his weapons to disappear, the skeletons seemingly awaiting a decision to be made.

Archer was right, but Rin wondered if Caster was nearby. Perhaps if they routed the army he would be forced to show himself? No. That was wishful thinking. A sound retreat made the most sense.

'No! If we leave these creatures be, innocent people could get hurt. We take them all out.' Shirou shouted, taking a step forward.

'Idiocy. Caster knows that such a public spectacle would not go unnoticed by the church. We make ourselves scarce now, boy, or we potentially injure ourselves for nothing.'

'I'm not willing to leave it to chance.'

Archer breathed out deeply, but then proceeded to place Shirou over his shoulder and prepare to disappear. It was almost comedic, until Shirou's hand glowed as he spoke up once more through grit teeth.

'I command you, Archer, by the seal as a master, we do not retreat from these grounds until every single threat has been destroyed by either yourself or Saber!'

Archer's body flinched, a red glow overtaking him for a moment before he placed Shirou down and stubbornly drew out his blades once more.

'You ridiculous fool!' He choked, rushing into the rows upon rows of enemies.

'Saber.' Rin sighed, and her servant looked for no more confirmation, also entering the fray.

* * *

'In the end, Caster was nowhere to be seen, and we simply wasted precious energy displaying our abilities for a servant and master team to better prepare for us when we _do_ encounter them…' Rin muttered to Saber who remained on guard outside the manor's main washroom that housed a somewhat pretentious vanity room, tub and shower options included. Rin undid her hair and took off her clothes, permitting everything to fall to the floor before she placed one finger into the warm water and then allowed the rest of herself to ease in, the soothing effects of a bubble bath immediately causing her to groan in exasperated pleasure.

'Indeed. I appreciated the practice, however. I feel much more prepared for any future challenges.' Saber decided to be positive, her voice somewhat up in pitch to support her enthusiasm.

'I guess that's one way of looking at it.' Rin agreed, leaning back in the tub and staring at the ceiling, watching the steam rise and vanish. 'I feel somewhat sorry for Archer. Emiya-kun truly _is_ ridiculous.'

'Yes. I couldn't imagine being his servant. It makes me all the more thankful for you.'

'…Thank-you, Saber.'

'It's the truth. I am merely stating facts.'

'Still…' Rin sprayed some liquid soap into her hand and lathered her body, enjoying the familiar feel of her own touch. She sensed her tired magical circuits recuperating, begging for more rest than the amount she was willing to give at this point. 'Every day, since this war began, feels like a week. I hope there is some rest time coming…'

'When we win, there will be plenty of rest. Until then, I imagine, like any war, the exhaustion will continue.'

'Well, isn't that something to look forward to.' Rin mumbled, lowering half her face into the water and blowing a couple of bubbles.

There were some moments of quiet, allowing Rin to finish cleaning her body and then simply relax, leaning her head on the back of the tub and focus on not accidently falling asleep.

'Master…' Saber started once again, her tone completely changing to something much softer.

'You can call me Rin, if you'd like.'

'…I'll consider it. But what I wanted to say is that I didn't expect to find myself to be with such an intriguing master. You are very strong. I can see it in your eyes, and it's reflective through your incredible magical power. You have evidently worked very hard, even with the passing of your father and mother.'

'Thank-you…' Rin wondered if she was feeling the effects of being in the bath too long. Her head became light, and her face was on fire.

'However, perhaps even more impressive, is your compassion for others. How many individuals would treat that Shirou boy the way you did tonight? You had every right to discard him completely, and part of me knows it would have been the correct path, yet I find myself in awe of the way you handled him.'

'I'm not that amazing, Saber…' Rin eased herself out of the bath and began drying her body off. 'I know how much Emiya-kun means to Sakura. I could never contribute to her misfortune. I've added a handicap to this war we don't need.'

'That being said, would you mind if I asked what the circumstances are that led to you and Sakura being separated?'

Rin bit at her lip, but then exited the washroom, her towel wrapped around her and her long, dark brown hair falling over her shoulders damply. She noticed Saber's eyes linger for a moment, and suddenly felt self-conscious.

'I know. I look like a drowned rat. Nobody gets to see me like this…'

'On the contrary, Master…'

'Don't tease me.' Rin waved Saber off, not letting her thoughts move forward. She took a seat in the living room and relaxed, breathing out deeply. 'I suppose the Tohsaka name has room for only one heir. A deal was made with Zouken Matou to provide him with the less talented of two sisters to groom to be his magical heir in place of his _real_ grandson, Shinji Matou. I don't know much more than that. I just know that, should I try and interfere too much with Sakura-chan, Zouken Matou has every right to get involved.'

'Is that why you do not allow yourself to be close with her?'

'Yes. Mostly…'

'I see. Yet, the Shirou boy appears to be under the impression that Shinji Matou has become the master for that house's name.'

'I know. That struck me as odd as well. Come the morrow, I'll likely confront Shinji Matou to clear some details up.'

'A direct encounter, then?'

'Might as well. As a master, I'm assuming he's weak. If I can disable his servant and scare him enough, that will be the end of him and one part of the competition.'

Saber nodded, adjusting a bit of her dress.

'Saber,' Rin decided she wanted to change the subject, fatigued from a day of investigative thinking and fighting. She also didn't want to think about Sakura more; it always upset her for so many reasons. 'Did you want to take a bath?'

'I-it's not necessary for a servant to do so, truly. The contract between us allows me to siphon the appropriate amount of magic to conceptually cleanse my body; much like the healing process, I suppose. Technically, we servants do not need to even eat, in a sense, although it is certainly more pleasurable than sustaining ourselves through the links created with our master…'

'Then I will assume taking a bath would also be more pleasurable than letting magic remove any bodily odour.'

'I suppose…'

'It's likely better for the skin as well.'

'That does not matter to me…'

Rin smiled, uncrossing her legs and moving toward her servant. Saber's eyes widened slightly, her mouth tightening and her entire body stiffening awkwardly. Yet she did nothing as Rin took hold of the string holding the corset piece of her dress tight around her toned form.

'Shall I help you, Arturia-san?'

Rin felt the magical circuits forged between her and Saber surge, a spark of energy flowing through her veins at the sudden intimacy. So, it wasn't a fluke before? This was a preliminary act that led into an ancient form of ritual between two individuals. Rin attempted to keep her own face from flushing too much as she undid the knot on Saber's dress and watched the blue layer slacken slightly, the white blouse underneath becoming dishevelled.

'No.' Saber suddenly grabbed Rin's arm and removed it from her safety net. 'I will not decline your offer to bathe, but I am capable of doing so without assistance.'

Rin almost backed off, but the fact Saber had let her get so far meant there was hesitation. Was this worth pursuing? It all depended upon the strength of the other masters. Rin had confidence in Saber, that much was true, but Berserker could be real trouble, and this may be the only way to guarantee a more evenly matched fight.

'I know you are, Saber, but you _are_ a king, and it is only natural for the king to be pampered by _his_ servants.' Rin stepped into Saber's zone once again, the closeness of their two bodies heating the small space of air between them.

'You…have it wrong, Master. That is no longer who I am. I am but a spectre of myself. This existence is a temporary one. Best not tease me into thinking otherwise. It will only end in tragedy.'

Rin swallowed at this harsh truth, but stubbornly placed her hand upon Saber's waist and moved even closer so that their breasts just barely touched, Rin being slightly taller than her proud servant.

'You feel real enough to me.' She breathed, leaning into Saber's ear and brushing it with her lips.

Expectantly, Saber retreated, practically dashing across the room to the washroom. She kept her face hidden, and held her dress together as she spoke.

'I do not know if such closeness is common between young women of your age, but please, do not involve me in anything of the like again, Master. It does not make me comfortable.'

'Did you dislike it?' Rin continued, her ears burning and heart hammering.

'It is not appropriate or the time. We are in the middle of a war. Any feelings I have are locked away to better prepare myself for what is to come. I consider you a good master, but that is all.'

'I consider you a friend at this point, Saber.' Rin returned quickly.

'T-that…' Saber hesitated, still standing next to the washroom. 'I will be in the bath!'

The moment the door shut behind her servant, Rin fell into one of her pieces of furniture and covered her face, the steam from her quickened pulse nearly flowing into the ceiling. She had never, _never_ acted in such a way before; let alone to another girl! What was she thinking? What was she doing? How could she even consider…? What if Saber took the rhetorical words to heart and initiated something _more_ than intended? Yet, that was the final goal, wasn't it? To become even more compatible with one another, and to unlock any unused magical circuits, the mana transfer ritual demanded two individuals to…!

Rin screamed into a pillow, waiting for her heart to slow before emerging and staring at her ceiling once more.

Saber _was_ gorgeous. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? There _was_ something masculine about Saber's presence, although she could be just as feminine in the same breath. What an enigma of a servant.

Rin sat up straight, her heart leaping again.

Did this mean she was…bisexual? She didn't have any qualms about fantasizing being with men, but the thought of making love to Saber didn't revolt her either. How bizarre. She had no idea until this moment. Rin had been so completely focussed on preparing for a war she had never allowed herself to even flirt with anybody seriously, despite the constant confessions of love from many a male classmate. Now, of all times, during the very war she had been in preparation for, Rin finally began to question her personal desires relationally?

It was nearly ironic. Rin had to laugh inwardly.

Still, now that she was on the wavelength, Rin couldn't help imagining what Saber looked like without any clothes on. She wore so many layers of armour that the thought was tantalizing, and it stirred something in Rin's stomach that made her anxious.

It wasn't the time. Not now. Perhaps…perhaps…

Rin left a housecoat and a pair of her pajamas on a small table just outside of the washroom for Saber before she went to her room and changed into her own sleepwear and lounging robe. She stood outside upon a small balcony and stared off into the distance of Fuyuki City. The lights and sounds of the nightlife calmed Rin to an extent, almost convincing her that she wasn't in a war that had a multitude of masters after her. She could only hope she wasn't being targeted right this moment, because she supposed being exposed as such wasn't her most brilliant plan. However, this calm she felt couldn't be replaced, and she needed to see that life went on around her. She wasn't the centre of the universe. It was sad but hopeful at once.

Rin shifted her gaze to that of Ryuudou Temple. She had little doubt that the woman Shirou had mentioned was involved in the Grail War somehow. After dealing with Shinji, she would set her sights on that temple and its surrounding area if no other leads had come about. Berserker would be dealt with last. Perhaps Rin would then recruit the help of Shirou and Archer to ultimately take the monster down before performing a proper duel between Saber and Archer. It would be the honourable and most clean cut way of doing things, but Rin had heavy doubts that dictated her logical side to contribute to the scenario and ensure her nothing would go smoothly in this war.

'May I come outside with you, Master?' Saber's voice broke Rin's thoughts, sending a chill through her spine.

'Of course.' Rin breathed, trying her best to not sound flustered. She could hear Saber carefully step across her room's floor before she too was on the small balcony, the freshness from her shower prevalent alongside some appealing scents Rin had purchased herself.

'This is a calming location.' Saber said simply, standing close, although not relaxed.

' _I_ think so. Good thing we have a ceasefire with Archer, because I'm sure he could easily take me out right here from halfway across the city if he so desired.'

'With me close by, that would not come to pass.'

Rin almost swooned. This was the nearly masculine side of Saber she had thought of earlier. Images passed through Rin's mind that were girlish at best, and she willed them away with a small shake of her head.

'Not while you were in the bath.' Rin joked, which made Saber speechless for a time.

'Master…' Saber soon started, her tone softened and comfortably familiar. 'You do everything for a reason, and I must ask what were you attempting to accomplish earlier. Were you merely seeking amusement at my own expense, knowing my…my sexual experience is rather lacking?'

Rin did _not_ know this, in fact. She had suspicions, but…

'What about Guinevere?'

Saber almost giggled at the question.

'I told you, did I not? She was a figurehead at most. We were hardly even friends. She and my best knight, Lancelot, were in love. It was strangely painful, but in the end, I was pleased I could contribute to their happiness.'

Just as the legends told…somewhat.

'I see…But didn't you…?'

'I am quite a virgin, in a manner of speaking, if you must know. So, when you tease me – as you did not that long ago – I am reminded of many things linked with the very fact that I would rather not consider further.'

'Have you ever kissed anyone before?'

'Stop it.'

'Oh, my gosh! Not even that!?'

'Master.' Saber's voice turned painful, and Rin instantly retracted any further prying. How could one person live their life in such a way? Especially someone as mystifying as Arturia Pendragon?

'That doesn't make sense to me.' Rin shook her head, trying to make Saber feel a little better.

'The life of a king is a life of solitude. I found true friendship in Lancelot…or so I had thought, but beyond that, I gave up my personal life for the life of a ruler. There is no middle ground. I died fighting to save my country. I failed. I failed everyone.'

Rin heard the quiver in Saber's last word, so she kept her eyes away, not wanting to insult her servant by staring at possible tears.

'And thus, the grail, right?'

'Yes. The grail. It will allow me to fix the mistakes I made. I distanced myself from everyone and everything, thinking it the most honourable and fair route for a ruler. It was ultimately my undoing. No matter how much strength and prowess with Excalibur I wielded, I was still very much alone, and that is why my country fell. It is my lifelong regret. So strong is my desire to change my past that I have been summoned twice into this war over the grail.'

'I see…'

'I know it is borderline foolhardy, but it is the only way I can move on. I can't stop thinking about the tragedy that befell my kingdom because of my ignorance.'

'It _is_ foolish to want to change the past, but I can understand your reasoning, too.' Rin paused, taking in some of the cool night's air and continuing on. 'That being said, you can't shoulder everything on your own. Being a martyr isn't the only way to forgiveness.'

'But if the opportunity presents itself, I cannot turn a blind eye.'

'I suppose. At least it's a somewhat noble cause to fight. You want to save those you couldn't…and yourself.'

Saber didn't respond to the comment directly, but Rin had a feeling she had hit the nail on the head.

'I did not think I would reveal my motives to you so quickly. You put me at ease, Master. You are a kindred spirit that I am honoured to serve…even if you enjoy causing me internal panic at times.'

Both girls laughed, but then Rin put her hand on top of Saber's upon the balcony.

'I'm not sure about just teasing you, Saber…' She said in a different tone before releasing the touch and exiting the balcony while adding, 'I'm going to prepare for bed. If the last couple of days are any indication, we will likely be busy tomorrow. At least the weekend is coming.'

Saber touched her hand and watched her master leave, making observations unbeknownst to her even then.


	11. Night 11

Night 11

Ideally, Rin wanted the war over with by the end of the weekend. She knew she was being a little ambitious, but it would be so nice to go back to a regular lifestyle. Even getting to school had become a test of her anxiety. It was unlikely for a master to attack in broad daylight with so many witnesses around, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. Rin would be dead either way; even if the church reprimands the assailant. Fortunately, Saber was ever vigilant, hardly leaving Rin's side. It was a little difficult that Saber couldn't go into her astral form, like the other servants, but simply having such a class as her partner was good enough for Rin to look past the minor inconvenience.

' _The plan is to potentially deal with this Shinji character today, correct?_ ' Saber decided to speak into Rin's mind once they were about a block from school.

'Yes. He is likely the weakest of the masters. I don't think it is wrong to at least confirm some details about him as an opponent.'

'I see. Be on guard.'

'Of course.'

Saber separated from her master, as she had done the day before, and Rin finally made it to the gate, noting that her two friends, Kane and Keade, were once again waiting for her. She put on her most convincing smile, and approached them with a wave, maintaining her natural elegance.

'Good morning, ladies. It's rare to see you both waiting here at the gate like this.'

Kane's expression didn't change much, but she managed a small smile while Kaede did most of the talking, as was common.

'Oh, Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan. You are one popular gal.'

'Pardon?' Rin cocked her head, feeling her heart skip slightly.

'Sakura-chan is _not_ happy with you. At least, that's what I think.'

'Because of yesterday?' Rin knew there was a chance Shirou's public display of idiocy could cause her minor annoyances, but this was ridiculous.

'Yup. She was super quiet with us when we all said good morning to her. She was staying pretty close to Emiya-kun, too.'

'So, this is all conjecture.' Rin almost sighed, but stayed true to the character she had built.

'M-maybe. But since when is Sakura-chan anything but polite? It's weird. You should maybe say something to her. There's nothing going on between you and Emiya-kun, right?'

Rin wanted to vomit. She liked Shirou enough, and maybe admired him in a completely bizarre way, but she had no feelings for the boy beyond that. She didn't. Really. Rin hoped her facial features expressed as much.

'Absolutely not. I don't have time for romance at the moment.'

Kaede and Kane looked to one another.

'Are you sure?' Kane's softer voice entered.

'Yes, I'm sure. Emiya-kun is a nice guy, but I do not _like_ him.'

Both girls nodded to one another, seemingly convinced.

 _Such trifle matters._ Saber would have likely said. It was true at this point.

'I know.' Rin said aloud. Her two friends looked at her questioningly, but she waved it off with a laugh. 'I know…um…it might have seemed that way, but it's not. I will talk to Sakura-chan.'

'Good idea.' Keade nodded vigorously.

'Oh! Also, someone saw Shinji-kun hanging around your locker…alone! You think he's finally going to do it proper this time?' Kane brightened up, fixing her circular glasses mischievously.

'I can only hope, because maybe then he will finally take the hint.'

* * *

'So? So? So?' Kaede leaned over Rin's shoulder as she extracted a letter from her locker.

'Give her space, Kaede-chan.' Kane mumbled, although she too was quite close.

'It says, "Meet me at lunch on the roof. Shinji Matou".' Rin read aloud, not caring to hide the contents.

'He's totally going to ask you out! What are you going to say?'

'I'll give you one guess.' Rin scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

'Really? He isn't unattractive though.' Kane continued quietly.

'That's debatable, but what _isn't_ up for discussion is his arrogance, cruelty, and disregard for anyone else's emotions beside his own. I have no tolerance for an individual like him. I will be kind, but I will not leave any room for doubt.'

* * *

' _Is that a common practise in this day and age? It seems almost primitive._ ' Saber distracted Rin during her homeroom class. How she managed to get close enough to the school to communicate mentally was curious, but Rin couldn't say she minded. Saber's intrigue was charming, and Rin was already too distant from reality to care much for the current lesson.

' _Mostly, yes. It isn't unheard of, that's for sure. I am surprised that Matou-kun would use such a tactic, so I can only assume it has something to do with the Grail War. He is saving me some effort, which is welcome_.'

' _Do you believe he will reveal himself as a master to you?_ '

' _I have little doubt. Perhaps he will also be looking to form some sort of truce with me. I will do my best not to laugh_.'

' _This seems unnaturally mean for you, Master_.'

' _Trust me, you'll agree with how I view this particular cockroach. Besides the glorious traits I mentioned earlier, there are also rumours in constant circulation that he is abusive to Sakura; my sister._ '

Saber didn't reply immediately, but when she did, her tone had changed from curious to agitated.

' _Any man willing to raise a hand against a woman, much less his sister, does not deserve the treatment a fellow human should be allowed_.'

' _My thoughts exactly_.'

* * *

Lunchtime finally came, and Rin separated from her classmates and friends in order to make her way to the rooftop. She felt her nerves stand on end, but she replaced any fear with the confidence as a competent mage, trained from childhood. There was no way Shinji could be as capable as she. He didn't have the discipline or talent. The whole reason the Matous took Sakura in was because their family's bloodline was thinning from the purity found in the last remaining great houses of magecraft. Rin had read cryptic passages suggesting a highly unnatural way to which the Matou family enhanced their magical talent, and such underhanded tactics must finally have caught up to the once feared name.

'It was a couple in my neighbourhood.'

'Yeah? We only had some office worker go down nearby.'

'I heard there are about fifty victims now.'

'Do they have any idea what's causing the collapses?'

'Probably something in the air. People are starting to wear masks.'

'Maybe I should grab one on my way home.'

'I'll go with you. It's getting bad…'

Rin slowed her pace, listening in on the gossip between two female classmates and a male. It was another servant at work. It had to be. The timing was too perfect. Was it the same one who had been draining the school? Possibly, although the cases had some discrepancies. The collapsed victims were somewhat randomized, whereas the draining magic net cast over the school centralized a set location for siphoning.

' _One thing at a time, Master_.' Saber spoke into Rin's brain, sensing the stress building in her master's mind.

' _Thank-you, Saber. You're right. Be ready, but don't show yourself yet. I'd rather Matou-kun believe that you can, in actual fact, take on an astral form_.'

'… _Yes. That makes sense_.'

Rin made it to the top of the stairs and exited through the door leading to the roof. It was getting chilly, so few students used the location anymore for lunches or hanging out. Under better weather conditions, however, the roof was quite popular; especially considering its size.

'I was waiting for you, Rin-chan.' Shinji peeled himself away from the shadow cast by some sort of storage unit across the way. His arms were crossed, and his hair seemed a little messier than usual. He also looked tired; very tired.

'I should hope so since you invited me here. And it's Tohsaka-san, Matou-kun.'

'Don't get sassy with me, _Rin-chan_. I'm here to benefit both of us.'

'How so?' Rin allowed Shinji one more second of feeling as though he were in control. It was the least she could do. His world was about to come tumbling down.

'I'm giving you the opportunity to work with me to win the Grail War.'

So, it was as she thought. How Shinji knew Rin was a master somewhat baffled her. It was possible Zouken had begun playing a hand in this battle as well. If that was the case, Shinji could be more of a threat than Rin gave him credit for.

'There can only be one winner.' Rin shrugged, noting Shinji approaching her.

' _Do not reveal yourself unless necessary, Saber_.'

 _'…Understood, Master_.'

'Well, naturally it shall be me. But the king who takes a sip from the holy cup needs a queen, doesn't he? I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and overlook your rude behaviour toward me from the past if you accept the hand being offered to you now.'

Shinji was now a mere foot and a bit away from Rin. She could clearly see the dark circle under his eyes and the unleashed madness within his pupils. She hadn't really noted it before, assuming it only to be one of their class's textbooks, but Rin realized Shinji was holding some sort of tome with obvious magic circles upon it. There was ancient writing alongside those circles, but Rin couldn't read such text while it was so far away.

'I will have to decline. I will win the war on my own terms.'

'But you're a mere woman. You would do much better riding the coattail of a more capable being, such as myself.'

'I have been in preparation for this war since I could read. Tell me, _Matou-kun_ , how much magic do you know? Care to try me?' Rin leaned in close, not breaking her gaze with the cowardice before her. Shinji's lip twitched, cracking into a maniac smile.

'S-so that's your answer, huh? I give you a chance to be my woman and be placed at the right hand of an upcoming god and this is how you answer me? I thought you wiser than that, Rin-chan.'

'Evidently you truly feel lost in this war if you're desperate enough to beg.'

Shinji's eyes widened, and his hand went up, fist clenched and intent obvious.

' _Hold, Saber_.'

'… _Master?_ '

Shinji's fist came flying down, aimed for Rin's head, but Rin took hold of the coward's arm, twisting it so that Shinji had no choice but to yield and collapse to his knees backward. A splash of magic dusted off of Rin's arm, her physical prowess increased by the concentrated circulation of her mana flow. Rin did not like Kirei Kotomine one bit, but she couldn't deny the benefits of his tutoring in the ways of magic control in physical combat.

Unfortunately, Rin saw white a second later, feeling the pain of her face smashing into the concrete and the rest of her soon being pulled by the ankle, flying off the roof of the school's building and freefalling to the ground. It all happened instantly, Rin having barely any time to react.

'Say…ber…' She gurgled.

Just seconds before crashing into the hard ground at the side of her school, Rin felt a jarring impact on her body once again, shifting her momentum and dragging her off into some woods just off the parameter of Homurahara's private property.

* * *

'Master!? Master! Are you okay?'

Saber's voice came in echoes, Rin's head still spinning and the taste of blood in her mouth making her cough. Her face felt mauled, bruises immediately forming on her chin and forehead. Rin wanted to tell Saber she was fine, but she couldn't get the words out. Was she falling unconscious? The world was a haze.

'I'm so sorry, Master. I'm…'

She reached up and touched Saber's cheek, trying to smile.

'It's…fine. I'm just a little…shaken up. I'll be okay in a second.' Rin grasped her magic and redirected its attention to emergency healing conditions. Her head was the primary objective. She could hardly think clearly and form words. She worried some damage was done to her brain. It was almost panic-inducing. She hadn't hit the ground after falling from the roof, but she hadn't landed in pillows either. Saber must've saved her, but whatever had pulled her off in the first place was…

The trees around Saber and Rin moved rampantly, an enormous gust of wind pushing their girth every which way to create a foreboding atmosphere.

'We are not alone…' Saber stood up just in time to deflect an attack from somewhere within the brush of the tree's leaves. Rin began moving against her will once more, a tight pulling breaking into her ankle. She grabbed at the earth in an effort to slow her unwilling progress, but all that did was dirty her nails terribly.

Rin finally heard something that put some pieces into place: chains.

Saber was by her master's side in another instant, slashing at the air with perfect precision near Rin's possessed foot, a loud clanking indicating something being broken. A silver chain with a sharp knife on the end appeared, the other half of the piece retracting almost faster than the naked eye could follow.

'Assassin?' Saber looked about the trees, expecting another attack from any angle.

'Seems that way…' Rin groaned, her recovery happening slower than she would like, but allowing her to at least think somewhat straight now. She stayed on the ground, knowing it would make her slightly more difficult to target with Saber so close.

Once again, the blade came, but Saber was prepared, hearing the chain a split second before the attack appeared. It was all the master swordswoman needed. She easily swatted the thing away, pivoting to her right in order to counter yet another chained dagger. She did so with minimal movement, displaying her grace for whatever unfortunate servant had decided to confront her.

This did not deter the assailant's strategy, however.

The trees moved with more intensity, their merging of branches and discoloured leaves making it nearly impossible to track the being hidden within them. Daggers on chains began pouring from every which way, the sheer volume and rate of the attack seemingly impossible for one servant alone to enact without it perhaps being some sort of Noble Phantasm. Saber defended herself and Rin valiantly, but Rin could tell her presence was a handicap with the way Saber had to lunge to parry some of the more difficulty placed strikes.

With a sudden howl and extreme movement by Saber, however, all the attacks were repelled at once, a golden light flashing for but a second as Saber threw her blade in a wide arc that emitted a wave of magic so dense that it acted as another movement of cold, ancient steel tempered to perfection. Within that moment of recovery from Saber's attack, something burst through the clearing, and it was all Rin could do to notify her servant in time.

'There…!' She hollered with a rasp in her voice.

Saber might have seen it coming, or her reflexes simply were god-like, for the King of Knights managed to fend off the sudden attempt at her throat, the invisible blade in Saber's hand nicking her attacker's flesh, leaving a spray of blood in its wake. This evasion could only be considered a small victory, because Saber hastily realized she herself wasn't the target whatsoever. A fairly tall woman with incredibly long, violet-toned hair and a pink bondage seal across her eyes now held Rin tight, one of her daggers at the master's throat. The servant wore a skin-tight, short black dress, her figure imposing with its curvaceous, athletic build leaving little to the imagination. The wind took hold of the opponent's mane and tossed it about as though snakes enveloped her entire being.

Rin struggled, but she was too weakened to pull anything off. That, and the servant restricted her tightly, the grip alone likely cutting off blood circulation with every passing second. Rin's mouth was gagged by a chain, the rest of her body properly entangled in a none-too-subtly erotic fashion. The cold metal pressed up in between her legs and crushed her breasts together uncomfortably.

Saber lowered her blade, lifting one hand up and speaking slowly.

'Let her go.'

The servant didn't respond, her breath brushing against Rin's neck, but nothing more.

'Please.' Saber begged. She couldn't read her opponent at all. With eyes hidden and no intonation to work with, Saber could only guess how much she was being toyed with in this moment. Would Assassin wait until just enough hope was built inside Saber to make a brutal, vicious death all the more dramatic? Saber had seen it before. People were cruel. People could be heartless. People hurt each other.

Maybe that was why she found herself valuing Rin so much in such a short period of time. There was a sincere bond; above and beyond that of the master and servant pact.

'Please…' Saber asked again, forcing her armour to disappear to further prove how far she was willing to go.

Rin's eyes widened, and she struggled more, her voice a disgusting gurgle under the pressure she experienced. For Saber to lower her head like this…it wasn't right! Not for her. Not for a master that couldn't prevent such a ridiculous scenario. Rin had to do something; anything! She didn't want to lose yet! It was too early! She hadn't even begun to live! And she just met Saber…! What about Sakura…? There was too much…!

'Now, why the hell would we do something like that, huh?' Shinji's voice came into the clearing suddenly, his obnoxious figure stepping in beside his servant. 'It just wouldn't make sense! We have you both exactly where we want you. It was just too easy!' Shinji cackled, clapping his hands together and breathing horrendously.

'Why do you wait? Why hesitate?' Saber hissed.

Shinji grinned crazily, stepping past Rin and spinning to her other side, cupping her face in his hand and pressing his cheek next to hers. The disgust Rin felt was as plain as day, but that didn't stop Shinji from enjoying the moment.

'Why? Why wouldn't I play with my new toy? Rin-chan is useless to me dead. Someone's got to learn her _place!_ ' And Shinji slapped Rin as hard as he appeared capable of, the rage prominent in his final word and erratic behaviour.

'Fiend!' Saber screamed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, _Rin-chan_. Oh, God, I'm so sorry.' Shinji almost sounded sincere. It made his acting all the more terrifying. He gently brought Rin's wheezing face next to his and licked where he had just struck, lingering his wet tongue at the end before gripping her breast and squeezing it so tight that Rin couldn't help but screech, her eyes watering.

'See? I can give pain _as well_ as pleasure!'

'You…!' Saber crunched her teeth so hard together she thought she heard them crack. 'You have _no_ honour!'

'Honour!? The two fucks I give about honour? This is _my_ time now! _I'm_ going to be the king of this pathetic world!'

A fury rose in Saber she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

'Let her go, or you will regret it, I swear upon the power that binds me.'

'No! _I_ make the demands!' Shinji ripped the bottom of Rin's shirt, buttons popping out from both her vest and blouse, in order to make his point. ' _You_ get on your hands and knees and _beg_ if you want me to even _think_ about listening to a word a lowly servant like _you_ has to say!'

Rin made more noise than she had before, going so far as to try and say something. Her struggle was in vain, however, and the fact she _was_ capable of such sound made Saber realize how much her master was enduring. She had to do something! If only her Noble Phantasm wasn't so powerful. If only she could use a minimized version of it. Perhaps, if she concentrated enough energy…but then Rin might be done with. She had no choice. She had to stall until a better plan presented itself.

Saber placed one knee down and then the other, slowly getting on all fours before bowing low, nearly kissing the grass in front of her nose.

Rin made more sound, but Shinji's laughter overruled it.

'You see? You see? _This_ is your current state of affairs! No matter how "great" you were in the past, _I_ am the master here. _You_ bow down to _me_! With these command seals, I can make my servant do whatever I want! Anything! With your master's life in my hands, I can make _you_ do whatever I want!' Shinji licked his lips.

'Let her go…' Saber muttered dangerously.

'Shut up!' And Shinji went to kick Saber, his servant seeming to say something finally before his foot was caught and he was on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs and a harsh gasp escaping his mouth. Saber moved like the wind, slashing at Assassin but only cutting the shadow of her presence. Shinji and his servant were gone in a flash, with Rin discarded upon the earth, left to deal with the injury inflicted on her person.

Saber rushed to her master, kneeling next to her and observing the damage done. She knew something was wrong when Rin didn't say anything, opting to simply rub her mouth and messily tuck her school uniform into her skirt.

'Master…Are you alright?'

Rin nodded slowly, her blue eyes unfocussed but narrowed.

'I am sorry. I am so sorry. Assassin specializes in stealth attacks. I never expected such a daring move. Even with my abilities, it was barely possible to register before the deed was done. I…'

Rin lifted up a hand, practically commanding Saber to be quiet for but a moment.

'You were brilliant, Saber. You…didn't have to bow to him like that. I was the burden. How could I…?' Rin bit at her lip angrily, her pride and confidence shaken. It was a moment of vulnerability that she would have never been able to show her father. He would have shaken it off. He would have moved forward, planning his next attack. Yet she…she felt disgusting.

'A small thing such as that is a little price to pay for your extended safety, Master.'

'Your honour is everything to you. I compromised that…'

Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and then a soft touch to the cheek Shinji had vandalised. Saber wiped it almost fiercely, wetting her thumb and then cleaning once more.

'Honour means nothing if those who are important are hurt in the process of maintaining it. We have only known one another for a short period of time, Master, but I hold you in a high place already.'

Rin smiled subtly, averting her eyes and staring at the ground. She picked at some grass, allowing her body to cool from the embarrassment and fury she felt threatening to make her do horrible things.

'Thank-you, Saber…'

'It is my _honour_.' Saber said with absolute resolve.

Rin's heart skipped, and she suddenly became aware of how dishevelled she was.

'I must look terrible.'

'How many times must I repeat myself?' Saber sighed, picking up her master, as though she were her princess, and holding her tight. 'You are quite possibly one of the fairest maidens I have ever laid eyes on.'

And they were gone.


	12. Night 12

Night 12

'I can't believe I was nearly defeated by Matou-kun! _Matou-kun!_ ' Rin yelled, staring at her somewhat battered face in the mirror and applying some modern medicine to hopefully speed up the healing process she had already assisted. Considering what she had been through, Rin couldn't complain too terribly. Her nose was internally bruised, her mouth and lips had some cuts and discolouration, and her cheek was slightly swollen, but other than that, she felt as though she had gotten out of a fairly awful situation with minimal damage. Thank goodness she could hasten the healing process somewhat through her minimal knowledge of the healing arts.

Upon returning to her manor, Rin had allowed herself some rest, even if it wasn't exactly easy to fall asleep completely. It was now after dinner, and she had to get right back into the field.

'He was much more conniving than thought initially?'

'Matou-kun leads with his groin; that's it. His servant must've helped him think up the attack. It was too well executed for him.'

'Perhaps. His servant wasn't especially strong, from what I could tell, but she could manoeuvre competently enough.'

'So I could see.'

'Still…' Saber remained just outside the washroom where Rin worked, standing at ready. 'You seem to be handling the entirety of that rather traumatic experience quite well. I doubt most young woman would react like you are now.'

Rin paused for a moment, hesitation clear in her presentation.

'It's not that I enjoyed it. It's just…you were there. I didn't feel totally threatened at all. I knew that, as long as you were breathing, there was likely a way out.'

'I…I see.' Saber held back a big smile.

'I _am_ a little shaken up, but I don't have time to be distracted. Matou-kun knows where I live. I have to take care of him tonight.'

'Tonight?'

'Yes. I don't have a choice. We need to deal with his servant and then force him to give his command seals to me. It's the best way. Saber, do you think you can defeat Assassin?'

'Of course.'

'Good. Then all I have to do is find out what plans Matou-kun has tonight and corner him.'

'That seems rash.'

'It is, but better I take the initiative than wait for him to come after us again.' Rin began changing. She put on a sweater with shorts and her favourite thigh-highs. She then went back to the washroom and began applying make-up in order to hide her injuries enough so that they weren't terribly obvious.

'You will interrogate Sakura-san?'

'I should apologize to her anyway. I'll be taking care of two birds with one stone. I need you to change as well though, Saber. You'll be accompanying me in person tonight. It's better I travel with someone physically present than not at this point.'

'I understand, but…change?'

'Yep. Don't worry,' Rin smiled, placing a baseball cap on her head and grinning. 'We don't have to look nice or anything. I don't want to draw _any_ attention.'

'Aren't there devices that allow you to contact someone wirelessly?'

'Well, yes, but I think this conversation requires something of a personal touch. But first, I need to know if Sakura is at Emiya-kun's or not. For _that_ I'll use a cell phone. Just pick out whatever you want to wear from my closet while I call.'

'You have his contact information?'

'Yes. Emiya-kun and I have spoken before, and he is always looking to help others out, so he insisted I have his number quite some time ago. I don't dislike him either, so I accepted his offer, naturally. But I didn't think he…'

'You didn't suspect he cared so deeply for you?'

'…Pretty much.'

'I can understand his fixation. You are quite the charmer.'

'I don't do it on purpose! Mostly…'

Saber laughed to herself and then departed into Rin's room to select an outfit while Rin found Shirou's contact card and selected the "call" option. It took nearly six rings before Shirou, thankfully, picked up.

"Tohsaka-san?"

"Good evening, Emiya-kun."

"Are you okay? I almost wanted to check on you. Sakura-san insisted that you were probably fine, but…well…you know."

"I do. I am okay. Is Matou-san still there?"

"S-she's not here all the time, you know."

"Fine. Is she there though?"

"…Yes. She's in the kitchen, with Fuji-nee, cleaning up the dinner dishes."

"Will she be there much longer?"

"Not _much_ longer. She usually heads out pretty soon after we eat. She seems especially hesitant today."

"Okay. Thank-you, Emiya-kun."

"No problem. Um…are you doing okay? Did something happen? Apparently you disappeared halfway through the day."

"I don't have time to talk. I'll see you in a bit."

"Real – "

Rin hung up and found Saber in a lose-fitting white blouse, beige shorts, and black leggings.

'You look cute.' Rin complimented without thinking. Saber could be just an ordinary school girl when she wasn't wearing her armour and wielding a sword against hordes of demonic undead. It seemed almost like a waste.

'That wasn't my intention.'

'You can't help your natural appearance.'

Saber flushed, glancing to either side of herself.

'You flatter me…'

* * *

After a quick cab ride, Rin and Saber stood in front of Shirou's enormous place. It was quite infamous that he lived there, and Rin was thankful for that since it made finding Sakura that much easier. Without even ringing the doorbell, or anything of the like on Rin's part, Sakura exited the building saying "goodbye" to Shirou and Taiga, Shirou's homeroom teacher and close friend of the family, apparently.

'Oh!' Sakura blinked, evidently shocked that Rin had come as quickly as she did.

'That was fast!' Shirou commented, coming outside.

'Whoa! What's Tohsaka-chan doing here? You messing with another virtuous maiden's heart, Shirou-kun? And who's the blonde beauty? A foreigner?' Taiga elbowed her student lovingly.

'No, no. Tohsaka-san just wants to talk to Sakura-san. And that's…um…'

'Her name is Arturia, and she is my cousin, twice removed, on my mother's side.'

'Whoa! Your family really extends out there, huh, Tohsaka-chan?'

'Enough, Fuji-nee; you're making her uncomfortable.' Shirou tried to calm his teacher, although their relationship was obviously very casual outside of school. 'Did you two want to come in? It's a little chilly.'

'No, thank-you. I'll walk you home, Sakura-san.' Rin looked directly at Sakura, but the gaze wasn't returned. The quiet jealousy was too clear, and Rin wanted to dispel it as soon as possible.

'T-thank-you…' Sakura could only reply without coming across as completely rude.

'Be careful.' Shirou warned as he and Taiga waved goodbye. Only Rin and Saber knew exactly what he meant. Shirou surely wanted to accompany the girls, but even he could tell when an important conversation needed to occur.

* * *

Rin thought it would be easy to deal with Sakura, but the heavy silence that hung over them was thick and repelling. Nonetheless, Rin couldn't allow her personal feelings to threaten the ultimate goal. She sucked in some air quickly, and did what she could to handle the situation at hand.

'There is nothing going on between Emiya-kun and I, Sakura-san.'

'…Pardon?'

'I'm not sure if you're under the wrong impression, but I barely even know Emiya-kun.'

'Oh…' Sakura answered absently. 'He seems to think highly of you though…'

'I can't help _that_. Just know that I'm absolutely not interested. I know you have feelings for him, and I would never betray that knowledge.'

'…Thank-you.' Sakura's voice almost returned to normal. 'I don't want to be a burden to him, but sometimes…I just don't want to go home.'

Rin's lip twitched. She didn't need to know why. She prayed her guesses were wrong.

'Emiya-kun appreciates you, so I'm sure it's not a problem.'

'I know. But…I don't think he'll ever look at me the way he does you.'

Rin sighed.

'Then maybe you should show a little more confidence.'

'Confidence…?'

'You're better than you think, Sakura-san. You're pretty, you're considerate, you're graceful, and…you have enormous breasts. Seriously; it's ridiculous.'

'W-what!?'

'Guys love big boobs. Maybe accidently graze Emiya-kun's arm with them or something.' Rin was trying to make Sakura laugh, and although she hid her face, Rin could tell her sister was smiling amidst the fluster. 'If that doesn't work, then try giving him a little eyeful when you bend over to grab a dish, you know? Play up your assets.'

'I-I could never do that!'

'Just _try_ it. Honestly. Emiya-kun probably sees you as a sister more than a potential girlfriend, and that's a problem if you want more out of him. You have to show him that you are a desirable lady. He already knows you're a nice girl; now show him a little naughty to round it all out. Emiya-kun needs a strong, confident woman. He's too wishy-washy socially. There has to be a balance.'

'M-maybe you're right.' Sakura looked down at her chest and blinked a couple of times. 'Hm.'

'When was the last time you could see your feet anyway?' Rin added, glad the ice was melting. She wanted this. She wanted to be with her sister so desperately. She wanted to share secrets and support one another like this. Instead, Sakura was forced to live with strangers who misused and possibly even abused her. It made Rin sick.

'Stop it.' Sakura giggled. She then muffled her laughing abruptly and changed the conversation completely, apparently content with where it had ended. 'I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, Arturia-san. I'm Sakura Matou. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Saber nodded, not minding watching Rin interact so openly with her sister. It was a little envy-inducing, but Saber had to understand that her place wasn't on earth. There was no point in getting attached; that is, more attached.

'The pleasure is mine, Matou-san.'

'Oh, Sakura is fine. It's easier since my brother and I are siblings.' Sakura took Saber's hand, and they both shared a small moment before releasing. 'So, you're related to Rin-san?'

'Loosely, yes.'

'That's amazing that you have natural blonde hair. You look foreign, too. Your Japanese is quite good as well.'

'I studied it thoroughly.'

'You're…very pretty, if you do not mind me saying so.'

'I appreciate the compliment.'

'My! So formal.'

'Yeah, we're working on that.' Rin sighed, patting Saber's shoulder.

'It's actually neat that she can speak at such a level.'

'Thank-you.' Saber bowed slightly.

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged and little, normal conversations took place before Rin recognized the Matou's manor. It was similar to Rin's, although quite a bit more uninviting. Rin could only imagine the horrors that took place in the past at Zouken Matou's hand. He was rumoured to still be active somewhere, but few could say he was seen remotely frequently.

'Well, here we are.' Sakura stood at the gate, smiling at Rin a burdened symbol of joy. 'Um…thank-you for walking me home. It was much more fun with the two of you.'

'No problem.'

'Our pleasure, Sakura-san.'

Rin swallowed, knowing she had to move forward with the war instead of remaining transfixed in a scenario that couldn't be this moment.

'Sakura-san, do you mind if I ask where your brother might be this evening?'

'Brother? Hm. He's rarely home on Saturday nights. He likes to be with girls most of the time…' The cloud over Sakura's eyes dug into Rin's heart. 'He likes going to local clubs on the weekends…and sometimes the weekdays. Apparently he is allowed in, although I'm not sure how since we're underage.'

'I see. Is there a particular club that he is fairly fixated on?'

'Hm. He's mentioned Cloud Nine before…but I honestly have no idea. He doesn't talk to me very often.'

'Right. Well, thank-you anyway.'

'Why did you ask? Did my brother ask you out again, Rin-san?'

'No. Well, yes, but that's not why. I was just curious. Arturia-san and I were thinking about having some fun tonight, so…um…we just wanted to avoid him. He can be a little…aggressive.'

Sakura's lip flinched.

'Oh…'

'Anyway, I hope you have a nice evening. Sorry for asking those weird questions.'

'Y-you too…'

'Goodbye, Sakura-san.' Saber bowed a little lower this time. Rin and her servant began on their way, but as soon as they reached the main sidewalk, Sakura's voice made Rin freeze, her chest collapsing at what her sister asked next.

'R-Rin-san…um…I-if you don't mind…could I…you can say "no", but I was wondering…may I…could I possibly come with you and Arturia-san tonight?'

'It's not possible, Master. Not for what we need to accomplish.' Saber whispered under her breath.

'But…'

'N-never mind! Never mind! I'm sorry!' Sakura waved her hands frantically.

Rin turned on her heel, placing both hands on her hips and grinning widely.

'That's a brilliant idea!'

'Master…!'

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this! It's so…so spontaneous!'

'This is good though! This kind of rambunctiousness is attractive to guys like Emiya-kun.' Rin and Saber were shown to the living room as Sakura continued to doubt her assertive decision. The manor was normal enough in the main rooms, but Rin couldn't deny an air of eeriness regardless.

'What should I wear?'

'Um…if we're going "out" out, then Arturia-san and I should go back to my place to change. It's on the way downtown anyway. So, don't use us as a basis. Try for flirty but reserved. You don't want to accidently pick up any guys, right?'

'N-no! No, no.'

'Yeah. So, go with that.'

'Flirty…but reserved. Okay…' Sakura tapped her cheeks lightly and then began toward her stairs. 'I-I'll be right back. I promise I won't be long.'

'Take your time!' Rin reassured the girl. As soon as Sakura was out of the room, Rin prepared for the inevitable reprimanding from her servant.

'I understand your desire to be with your sister, but we are entering into a warzone. Do you _want_ Sakura-san to be hit with crossfire?' Saber kept her voice low. She didn't necessarily sound angry, to Rin's relief, but she obviously wasn't pleased either.

'I know, I know. But you also know I didn't have a choice. How much courage did it take for my sister to _ask_ us to hang out? That's an amazingly great step in the right direction. I couldn't just ignore her. I couldn't…'

Saber was quiet for a time, but then she leaned in close to Rin, almost as though she was about to take her master's hand. Rin's skin prickled at the thought. Maybe she was overthinking everything these days.

'That…is something I very much like about you, Master. I wish we had been friends during my reign as king. Perhaps we could have helped one another.'

Rin couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over her face. She needed to summon a powerful servant; she never expected she would summon a kindred spirit and…possibly the best friend she never truly had. It had only been a few days, but Rin felt as though Saber was the missing piece in her lonely life. It was horrible. This was all temporary…

'Thank-you, Saber. That…actually means a lot to me, to be honest.'

Saber nodded.

'What is the plan now, then?'

'I might need you to do some scouting here and there. Just say you're going to use the washroom, or maybe there'll be a place you want to see. We'll figure out ways to get you separated from Sakura-san and I so that we can pinpoint Matou-kun's location. Once we do that, we'll figure out a way to split up from Sakura-san so we can take care of our business. We might have to make a return trip to the district, or something like that. Either way, we don't make our move on Matou-kun until we're ready. Ideally, I want tonight to be the last night he's a master.'

'Understood.' Saber became very serious. 'Are you prepared to kill him, if need be?'

'That is an absolute last resort. We can forcibly remove his command seals before it comes to that, I'm sure. At the end of the day, Matou-kun is a coward. Take out his servant, and he'll give up.'

'Let us hope it proceeds more smoothly than earlier today.'

Rin then felt a vibration in her pocket. She checked her phone to find that Shirou had written her.

'Master?'

'One moment.'

"Tonight Archer and I are going to do a little snooping at Ryuudou Temple. I'll let you know what we find."

Rin hastily wrote back, hearing Sakura move around more upstairs, possibly indicating that she would be ready to go very soon.

"Fine. Keep me informed. I might be taking out Assassin in a couple of hours."

"Want help?"

"No."

"Be careful."

"Obviously."

'It was the boy.' Saber concluded easily, likely based off the expressions Rin didn't even know she was making.

'Yes.'

'Is he doing something foolish again?'

'Possibly. It doesn't matter; I'm not his babysitter.'

'Indeed.'

Sakura's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Rin blinked a couple of times when she stood up and saw what her sister was wearing. Sakura had on a deep purple, knee-length dress that hung loosely off of one shoulder, seductively revealing the dark spaghetti-strap of the shirt beneath. She had done her hair up a bit, adding some volume and a cute clip that held some of her bangs to the side. Finally, she wore dark stockings beneath and delightful, matching bracelets on either wrist. Rin could tell her sister was overly nervous about presenting her ensemble to the two other girls, so Rin tried to put her initial jealousy aside and explain the core of it without the very human reaction.

'Whoa! Well, now that's what I'm talking about.'

'R-really…? I-I feel very…um…naked.'

'I'd maybe bring a sweater, just in case, but you look really pretty, Sakura-san. I didn't even think you would own something like this.'

'Well…I've been meaning to try and change, and when I go shopping sometimes, I _think_ buying an outfit that I'm not comfortable in will help, but this is my first time wearing this in public. It…doesn't look strange?'

Rin approached her sister, giving her another one over before nodding.

'Nope. You look really good. Arturia-san and I are feeling the pressure now.'

'O-oh! Don't feel that way.'

'It's fine, it's fine. I can conjure up a couple of outfits that might work with that look. What do you think, Arturia-san?'

Saber also stepped closer, unable to rip her eyes away from Sakura's chest, primarily.

'Those truly are impressive breasts, I must say. Any individual with a liking for such things will be overjoyed. Indeed, you will need to be guarded valiantly.'

'T-thank-you, Arturia-san…I think.'


	13. Night 13

Night 13

'Are you doing okay so far, Sakura-san?' Rin observed her sister, seeing the way she was wide-eyed and somewhat unsure of how to move about the crowd they had all entered. It was simply moving through the streets of downtown Fuyuki City, but Saturday night was _the_ night to let loose after a long week of school, and/or work. Rin almost wished she wasn't on a manhunt and could actually enjoy the somewhat frivolous and almost dangerous excitement in the air.

'I-I'm fine! No problems here!' Sakura's voice was a high whisper, further proving Rin's point.

'This is quite cramped compared to the last time we were here…' Saber observed.

'Why don't we start off the night with a treat, and then we can decide which club we're going to.' Rin suggested, careful to watch Sakura's reaction. Fortunately, she didn't seem completely put off by the idea, if a little nervous, naturally.

'Okay. Yeah. Something sweet, maybe?' Sakura suggested.

'That sounds good to me.'

Rin was already shamefully enjoying herself. She certainly went out with her other friends every so often, but those outings were few and far between, mostly due to Rin's own reluctance in allowing herself to be completely open with anybody. Saber was already someone very important to her, and being with Sakura brought feelings forward Rin didn't think she still had. A sisterly duty and protectiveness overcame her. She didn't want any harm to come to her sister. It was surprising, really, how much she still loved her even after all these years of separation. She only prayed she wasn't accidently breaching any portion of the contract forged between the Tohsaka and Matou agreement. That would only spell trouble; trouble she didn't have the time or energy to contend with at the moment.

Rin shook her head, trying not to think too hard about the time she was being allowed to relax just slightly before calling her servant into action once more. She had decided to wear something similar to Sakura, except red, and a little shorter on the legs. Obviously she wasn't as "impressive" as her sister, but it was a dress she hadn't worn yet, only buying it on a whim for the sake of purchasing something one time out. Saber, on the other hand, was drawn more so to the blues and whites in Rin's closet. She had on a frilly, white tank top with blue shorts underneath that could only barely be seen. She completed the ensemble with some trendy, brown boots, and had her hair tied in a ponytail. All three girls had some sort of sweater or jacket on, although the additional piece of clothing only enhanced the mystique beneath. Rin could tell that Sakura really liked the idea of having semi-matching outfits, and this was a small victory for Rin amongst some frustrating losses as of late.

The bell to a bakery café brought Rin back from her own mind, the poppy music and overly zealous greeting from the staff jarring her.

'Welcome!'

'Welcome!'

Sakura gave a little bow, and Rin traced the male employee's eyes, making sure he realized his wandering gaze had been noted. Rin gave him a small grin, but it wasn't inviting by any stretch of the imagination. The male worker seemed to try everything in his power to distract himself from that point forward.

'T-these kinds of places are my weakness…' Sakura commented, already having a tray and pair of tongs in her hands. She was circling the various displays, immediately placing a couple of pastries on her order.

'You…simply select what you wish to eat?' Saber stayed close to Rin, which she couldn't say she minded. The servant smelled like flowers almost always, although Rin couldn't quite place the scent. Perhaps it was a foreign aroma from a time long gone. That would be romantic…not that it mattered.

'Yes. The prices are marked near the treat, but don't worry about that. I'm buying for everyone today. Help yourselves.'

'N-no! I couldn't!' Sakura immediately put something back.

'Honestly. It's my pleasure.'

'I have money…'

Rin smiled at her sister, frightened by how relaxed she could act in the moment.

'I don't doubt that, but when someone offers to treat you, it's sometimes ruder to deny them that opportunity, Sakura-san.'

Sakura hesitated, still not retrieving what she had just placed down, being a delicious looking donut-like pastry.

'Rin-san speaks the truth. If she is willing to allow us the honour of dining like kings, then so be it.' Saber backed up her words by loading up her plate quite impressively. Rin, on the other hand, only took a couple of treats, such as a coffee bun and waffle.

The three girls were soon at the counter, the female employee more than happy to help them while the male gave one single, quick glance and then remembered he had something to do in the back room.

'All on one bill please.' Rin commanded.

'Very good, m'am. Do you have one of our membership cards?'

'I do not.'

'Oh! I-I do!' Sakura shuffled through her handbag, soon extracting a colourful little piece that was promptly scanned. The employee seemed genuinely surprised by what her computer told her as she looked back up at her customers.

'My! You have enough points for 1000-yen worth of items! Did you want to use that today?'

'Y-yes!'

'No.' Rin rejected.

'Yes, please.' Sakura insisted. This almost made Rin happy. So, she _could_ have that Tohsaka stubborn side then. Good.

'Fine.' Rin relented. It wasn't worth it, and she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

'Such divine practises.' Saber nodded, appearing to comprehend what was occurring…mostly.

* * *

'Thanks again for letting me come with you two tonight.' Sakura said in between bites of one of her desserts.

'Don't think anything of it. I could tell that you weren't enthused about being home alone.' Rin answered, watching Saber practically devour her tray-full with enough grace to barely make it acceptable, although borderline disgusting. She just slightly paused in between bites.

'I'm not always alone. Grandfather is sometimes in his study…although he rarely comes out.'

'Zouken Matou?'

'Yes. You know him?'

'He was friends with our – ' Rin bit her lip, hoping she slurred enough to recover from the mispronunciation. ' – with father.'

'Oh. I didn't know that. I guess it makes sense…'

'They're not as close anymore.'

'I see…'

Rin shared a piece of her waffle with Sakura, going so far as to feeding her a cream-covered strawberry. It was something she wanted a picture of for future reference, and it was a good way to shift the strained conversation.

'You are…welcome at my place anytime, Sakura-san. You know that, correct?'

'Y-yes…'

'So, if there is anything you need to talk about or simply want to be with someone, please, don't be afraid to let me know. Just ring the doorbell.'

Sakura thought about this for a moment, but then nodded slightly.

'O-okay. I'll keep that in mind.'

Knowing her personality type, Rin was aware that Sakura would never take her up on the offer, but she wanted it to be there anyway.

'I'm sure you'd rather have Emiya-kun be your knight in shining armour, and that's fine, but know you have options.'

'Thank-you, Rin-san…'

'That being said, I don't want to see you hanging off of Emiya-kun all day every day for now on.'

'P-pardon…?'

'I'm officially initializing operation "Make Shirou Emiya Work for It" as of this moment. He takes you for granted, Sakura-san, and I'm done with seeing it. If you're serious about him, then I want you to see how serious _he_ is about _you_ before you make a final decision.' Rin pointed at her sister with a piece of waffle at the end of her fork, her disciplinary tone being somewhat negated. 'If he actively seeks you out and _maybe_ makes a move of some kind, heaven forbid, then he's worth your time. If not, then move on. Find someone who understands how attractive, smart, and caring you are. You don't _need_ anybody. Be happy with who _you_ are first and foremost. If you're not happy, then make changes until you _are_ happy.'

'Hm.' Saber nodded, chewing almost nonstop since the beginning of the outing.

'T-that's…that sounds difficult.' Sakura stared off, diverting her eyes completely and crawling into her shell.

'Then _I'll_ help you. _I'm_ going to be there for you for now on. I'm your friend, understand?'

Sakura slowly lifted her violet pupils to meet Rin's. She smiled just so, and allowed herself a small nod. Rin didn't know what had happened at the Matou's during Sakura's childhood, but she could only guess, based on the horrifying practises the Matou clan was known for. Physically, Sakura seemed fine, but mentally, there was certainly something in her sister's mind that had become unhinged. Few would be able to tell, but ancient memories assured Rin that there was work to be done.

'…Why now though?'

'Why now?' Rin's body heat increased immediately. It was a legitimate question. Because of her cowardice. Because of her selfishness. Because of her fear. Brilliant answers to give. 'Have you ever wanted to somehow, someway get to know somebody but couldn't think of how to best place yourself in their life?'

'S-sometimes…maybe.'

'This is kind of like that. I didn't know how to create a natural way to approach you, but I've always wanted to know you, Sakura-san. W-we're…you know…?'

'Me? I'm not…'

'Stop it. You are. You _are_ worth it.' It pained Rin to see that Sakura would have none of it. She didn't believe she was valuable in any way, at the end of the day. No matter what Rin said, it was up to Sakura to convince herself otherwise. The demons were too plentiful, and Rin could only do so much on her own. Their relationship was so damaged that fantasy was mixing with truth.

'Forgive me for interrupting,' Saber finally spoke, her tray impressively empty save for a couple of crumbs. 'But if Rin-san believes that you are an exceptional individual, then that should be proof enough that you are, indeed, someone worthy of praise. Rin-san herself is an admirable young woman, and I am proud to be her…er…to be related to her, however loosely.'

'That's…sort of true…'

Rin reached across the table and took Sakura's hand, gripping it in her own tightly. Something within her magical circuits trembled, and Rin thought she might have seen Sakura fight through a chill as well.

'It's not going to happen overnight, okay? Let's just try and enjoy ourselves in the moment.'

'Okay. Yeah…'

* * *

Rin was apprehensively excited for the next couple of hours of the night. She, Sakura, and Saber looked around at various trinket and accessary places, trying on rings, bracelets, and hairclips. They then tried their hand at some arcade games, Saber immediately jumping at the chance to ride a virtual motorcycle once more. The crowds were still thick, and navigating the streets proved cumbersome at best, but Rin hoped Sakura was having a good time regardless. The lights, the sounds, the sights, and the presence of the night bringing smiles, laughs, and memories at a point in Rin's life that she least expected to accumulate such things.

Eventually, as planned, Saber excused herself from the group near Cloud Nine, claiming she needed to visit the lady's room. Rin and Sakura found a spot to sit near a fountain in the meantime, both happy to take a breather.

'This has been fun. I think I'm a little overdressed though…' Sakura pulled at her outfit, the cleavage shot in Rin's view shifting and causing her envious eyes to wander.

'Arturia-san really wants to try going to a club in Japan, so you're fine.'

'O-oh…'

'You definitely don't have to come with us, however. I'm not overly enthused either, but she doesn't ask for much, as you can see.'

'Aren't most of those places closed to minors?'

'Some of the bouncers have no problem letting girls that are at least close to the age in, especially with a little bribery.'

'O-oh, no! We could get expelled from school for something like that!'

'I know, but for Arturia-san, I'm willing to take the risk. We can get you home first, if you'd like.'

Sakura bit at her lower lip, and didn't have time to respond immediately because Saber had returned quite promptly.

'I would like to visit Cloud Nine.' She stated somewhat convincingly. 'The locals claim it is the most active club in the area for young males and females.'

'C-Cloud Nine…?' Sakura blinked rapidly.

'Huh. If that's what you want.' Rin shrugged. 'So, should we take you home, Sakura-san? We probably won't stay long, so it's nothing to – '

'I-I'll come!' Sakura stood up, gripping at her chest.

'What…?'

'I'll come. You said it yourself, Rin-san: I can't hide forever. I-if I'm with the two of you, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

Rin wasn't predicting this. She was sure Sakura would lose all interest if Shinji was involved. Perhaps the talk she had given her sister really was taking affect, although Sakura could've held off on the change in personality.

' _We cannot bring her. If the situation grows dire, then…_ '

' _I don't have a choice, Saber_.'

' _She will become your Achilles Heel. In a war such as this, we cannot afford that_.'

' _It will work out_.'

' _This rashness is not like you_.'

' _It is. Really. I'm just playing a part_.'

' _Master…?_ '

' _Trust me. It will work_.'

'… _Fine. I will trust you._ '

' _Thank-you, Saber_.'

'Okay, Sakura-san. But stay close. I don't want to lose you. I'm sure it's going to be crowded.'

'R-right.'


	14. Night 14

Night 14

Rin, Saber, and Sakura waited in line to be reviewed for Cloud Nine. It wasn't a particularly long line up, but Rin could feel her nerves seizing at the thought of entering a club while underage. She had never been to any such thing, and honestly had no interest to begin with. The fact she was taking charge on this mission, let alone showing two other girls into a place full of dogs, was not something sitting well with the master. Saber could fend for herself, obviously, since she somehow got the info about Shinji, but Sakura was another matter altogether. There was no way this could go well, and yet Rin didn't mind it so much. One look at Sakura made her commitment to reconnecting with her sister, even in the smallest of ways, worth it.

'You again?' A bouncer shifted with his arms crossed like two oversized logs.

'Yes. Me again. Thank-you for your help earlier, my good man.' Saber responded approvingly.

The bouncer shook his head and simply sighed.

'Identification please.' The man demanded, sticking out his hand and allowing his muscles to protrude disturbingly out of his black t-shirt. The music and light show behind him made it almost difficult to focus on anything. Rin nearly asked for the man to repeat himself, but put everything together easily enough after a second of thought.

'Here you are, sir.' Rin had already gathered the cards, handing them to the man and expecting a curt denial. What she would do from there wasn't quite decided yet. Seduction? Money? How far was she willing to go?

'Sakura Matou? Shinji Matou's sister?' The bouncer fixed his shades, giving the girls another one over. 'You ladies sure? Shinji-sama didn't mention his sister was coming.'

'P-please. It's just for fun.' Sakura managed.

The bouncer took another look, his gaze not hiding the brief moment of desire in his eyes.

'Fine. Just be careful. It can get a little rowdy later in the night.'

Rin touched the man on the shoulder, reaching up and giving it a pat.

'That's why you're here, right?' She winked.

'Hmph. Guess so.'

* * *

The inside of the club was even more of a spectacle than the outside. Music pounded into everyone's ears, and there was hardly space to walk and move, bodies mish-mashing together everywhere; be it at the bar, where some semblance of strained conversation was taking place, or on the massive dance floor, where rather erotic movements were on display if someone could focus long enough without getting a seizure from the rapidly shifting light intervals.

'I was not prepared for this…' Saber breathed, her two companions hearing her say _something_ but not quite understanding the exact words.

' _Stay close until we spot Shinji-kun; then we make our move_.'

' _Understood, Master_.'

It was slightly easier to communicate mentally, but even then there was too much interference.

'Let's get a drink first.' Rin suggested, yelling just to be barely heard.

Sakura nodded, following her sister and Saber to the bar area and eventually weaseling their way into a spot the barkeep could see them.

'What'll it be, ladies?' He boomed, flicking his head at Sakura. 'I was told Shinji-sama's sister was here. You fit the bill. Save me a dance later?'

'U-um…'

'I'm kidding.'

'Apple martinis for myself and Sakura-san.' Rin demanded, saving her sister.

'A glass of your finest brewed beer.' Saber used her kingly voice, catching the attention of some nearby males.

The barkeep gave the smaller, blonde girl another one over, evidently evaluating her physique in contrast to the drink ordered.

'I know you're friends with Shinji-sama and all, but are you sure? Don't blame me if an accident happens.'

'You insult me.' Saber claimed. 'Do not underestimate my abilities.'

This amused the barkeep. He gave one final smirk and then went to work.

'Should we be doing this?' Sakura leaned into her sister, panic obviously in her eyes.

'It's just one drink to help us relax.'

'Have you been to a place like this before?'

'A few times.' Rin lied, acting confident but anxious on the inside. Her eyes were darting every which way, trying to spot Shinji so she could get this all over with sooner rather than later. She could feel the stares from a variety of directions. There was something toxic about the entire setup. Perhaps that's why Shinji enjoyed Cloud Nine so much. Was his servant forcing some sort of influence over the place? Rin's magical circuits tingled just slightly.

A touch on Rin's hand made her flinch, but she relaxed again the instant she saw Saber was the one making contact.

' _Fear not, Master. I am near_.'

' _I'm fine_.'

' _So you claim_.'

' _How are you_ not _nervous?_ '

 _'I am a king. What is there to fear? Although_ …'

'Ladies. Here are some drinks on the house. Anything more and I'll have to charge you, although I don't recommend it.'

'Thank-you.' Rin batted her eyes, and noticed the barkeep return her a broad grin.

'Oh…It tastes just like fruit!' Sakura exclaimed quickly.

Rin barely heard her, scanning the area once again but seeing no sign of Shinji.

'This is a crude imitation.' Saber groaned, placing her glass down and following Rin's lead now.

'We may need to move into the middle more.'

'Upon the dance floor…?' Saber hesitated.

'Yes.'

'I don't think there was alcohol in mine. That's good.' Sakura was talking to herself more than anything. Her voice didn't travel well considering its naturally soft nature. 'Oh! Are we going onto the dance floor already? I-I'm not sure about that…'

'I'm just going to show Arturia-san what a club is like in Japan, okay, Sakura-san? You can wait by the bar if you want. We'll only be a second. Can you keep an eye on her, please?' Rin asked the barkeep, who didn't seem like a bad guy upon her first impression anyway.

'Shinji-sama's sister? Yeah. Nobody'll mess with her, but I'll definitely keep tabs.'

'Thank-you.'

'Maybe you and I can have a dance when I'm off the clock?'

Rin was flattered, since this individual certainly wasn't repulsive, by any means. He had wild black hair, shades, a lip ring, and a crooked smile that made him almost seem like a movie star. However, Rin felt no sincere draw to him, so she could only gracefully evade his proposal.

'Perhaps…'

Rin took Saber's hand, and the two of them wove their way into the depths of Cloud Nine. Bodies and sounds were absolutely everywhere. Rin couldn't have felt more out of place. The music was high-energy and almost overly electronic. Rin had finished most of her martini, hoping it would help calm her nerves, and it had, for the most part, but she still couldn't relax. Shinji was somewhere in this crowd, and Rin had to find him, deal with his servant somehow, and then get back to Sakura in a decent amount of time.

This was a horrible plan.

Saber and Rin found themselves being knocked around a bit as they pushed through, the melding of bodies rejecting their boring method of movement.

'This is nothing but an orgy.' Saber mumbled, although part of the comment was transmitted to Rin, which made her laugh.

' _Not quite, but I guess I can see where you're coming from_.'

' _We are being tossed about quite rudely._ '

' _It's because we're not dancing. People see us as just getting in their way_.'

' _I-I see_ …'

' _Just bear with me for a second, Saber. I need to get a look around_.'

Rin had managed to get herself and Saber into the thick of things, now having a decent view of the surroundings once certain shifts in the mass of dancers took place. Her head felt a little lighter, and she subconsciously placed her hands on Saber's small waist before moving to the rhythmic sounds all around her.

'M-Master…!'

' _Just go with it for a moment. We need to blend while we figure out where Shinji-kun might be_.'

' _I-I cannot_ …'

' _Move your body with mine. It's fine_.'

' _It isn't proper…! A-and I cannot…!_ '

' _That's not the issue at the moment. Don't draw attention_.'

Saber reluctantly followed Rin's lead, although she couldn't say she did so with the utmost of comfort. The music was hardly that, and the eroticism all around her made any form of stability unobtainable.

'There…' Rin whispered, moving her hands down Saber's back and pressing her body a little closer so that their chests were rubbing together.

'Master...!' Saber gasped.

Perhaps the drink was having more of an effect than Rin thought. That, and the atmosphere of Cloud Nine leant itself to a sexually charged environment that was difficult to ignore. Rin glanced about the club, trying to find a clue as to where Shinji could be, but at the same time, she was distracted by the tingling within her magic circuits. It felt good. It felt very good. She wanted to hear Saber beg just a little more. There was something irresistible about the stoic king submitting to embarrassment and arousal.

Rin moved her leg into Saber's, pressing in between her thighs and continuing to shift with the sounds around her. Saber's reaction didn't disappoint her, the young woman breathing out sharply and holding Rin even tighter in what became a sort of awkward hug.

'T-this…should not…'

'Tell me to stop, then.' Rin murmured into Saber's ear just before she bit it and caused her servant to shriek, instantly covering her mouth and separating herself from the moment. Some nearby gawkers made small cheers, but there was enough respect among the crowd to let any form of play be so long as it seemed relatively consensual.

'Enough.' Saber's mouth twitched as she wiped her ear, not looking impressed whatsoever. Rin blinked, suddenly quite aware of what she had been just doing. Aware…and ashamed. What was happening to her? Why did she think such an act was okay? There was an immediate task at hand, and yet, Rin was teasing her servant in the worst sort of way. Not only that, but she was short on time, not wanting to leave Sakura alone for too long.

Ridiculous.

'I apologize.' Rin maintained her attitude as though she was still completely in control of her emotions and actions. 'I was just trying to sway any males from intruding on us. It's better if they think us lovers so that we don't have another individual to be concerned with.'

Saber contemplated this logic, glancing about the floor once again and noting the number of persons giving her a moment's glance when they thought it possible.

'I-I see…'

'Ah. Bingo.' Rin nodded her head toward an area that had a small sign indicating that it was for VIPs only. The crowd had just barely adjusted enough to make the slightly obstructed entrance visible. It had to be where "Shinji-sama" was. It made sense.

'VIP?'

'Very important person.'

'Are we considered such?'

'Not to these people, anyway, but that doesn't matter. We know where Shinji-kun is now. All that we need to do is corner him and demand the command seals. He would never expect _me_ to follow him to a place such as this.' Rin checked behind herself to ensure Sakura was well. Her sister seemed to be enjoying an animated chat with the barkeep. Good. 'Come. We'll make this quick.'

'Indeed.'

Saber and Rin shouldered their way through the crowd, finally making it to yet another bouncer who seemed much less likely to provide them with any sort of assistance. He was even larger than the man in front, his statuesque appearance intimidating, to say the least.

'Is Shinji-sama in the back?' Rin tried to sound confident, as though she belonged exactly where she currently stood and more. The man gave her an obvious examination, moving from Rin to Saber and then back again.

'Names?'

'Rin Tohsaka and Saber.'

'Saber…?'

'Yes.'

'Last name?'

'Saber Beatrix.'

The bouncer raised a brow, shuffling through some papers and pausing at a spot.

'Rin Tohsaka is on the list, but no Saber Beatrix.'

'She's a surprise for Shinji-sama.'

The bouncer grinned stupidly, eating Saber with his eyes.

'…Guess he'd like that kind of surprise.'

'I thought so, too.'

The man breathed out deeply, flipped through some more sheets, and then stepped aside. How idiotic could Shinji be? Perhaps Rin just moved too quickly or unpredictably, because any master with some sense wouldn't have another master's name on some absurd list. Nonetheless, Rin checked on Sakura one more time, and then disappeared even deeper into the darkness.

* * *

The music became a distant hum, vibrations from the bass reminding Rin as to where she was. Eventually, she and Saber came to a door at the end of the hall. They both gave one another a look before nodding slowly.

'We move quick. Get him at sword point immediately.'

'So be it.'

'I know you don't like this method, but we can't allow Shinji-kun to be active anymore; he's too dangerous. He knows too much about me.'

'Yes…'

'I'll make it up to you, Saber.'

'It is fine…'

Rin grimaced, seeing the agony on her servant's face. Honour was all Saber had, and now Rin was forcing her into a situation that demanded none. Was this the only way? No. Perhaps not.

'Now!' Rin and Saber burst through the door, smoke splitting between them as Saber dashed straight for the figure sitting in the back, near-naked women all around him scattering with shrieks of surprise and fear. Shinji's voice was almost as high-pitched as the girls' about the room now, his head angled back and an invisible sword hardly an inch from his now pricked throat. Assassin had appeared as well from the shadows, her own blade poised next to Saber's face.

The room was dark, save for some well-placed candles and only a few dim lamps. Soft, hypnotic music hummed in the background, and Rin tried to hide her dismay at the sight of Shinji's pants stretched between his ankles alongside boxers. He was clearly truly receiving the "VIP" treatment, it would seem.

'Leave us. Do not say a word to anyone or I'm a dead man, whores.' Shinji's voice was a rasp, the strain on his disposition evident.

The girls did as they were told, wasting no time other than to gather their clothes and flee like rats.

'Make yourself decent.' Rin demanded, trying not to stare at the drenched, erect form between her classmate's legs. Shinji did as he was told, forcing every movement to be minimal as he messily covered himself.

'I was hoping you would come, Rin-chan.' He snickered, something wrong with his words. He was drunk, obviously, and possibly under some sort of drug's influence. This conversation may prove trying.

'You didn't believe I would allow you to make a fool of me and get away with it, did you?'

'True enough. I'll admit I didn't think you would be up and on your feet so quickly though. A will of iron. I do wish to break such arrogance; it's unbecoming for a woman.'

Saber pressed the blade even closer, a new small dribble of blood trickling down Shinji's throat.

'So, what now? You kill me and your servant dies. Quite the dilemma.'

'A duel. My servant against yours.'

'A duel!?' Shinji choked back his laughter, trying not to prick himself again. 'Rider against Saber? You must be joking. I would lose instantly.'

Rin felt bad for the other servant. No faith whatsoever. That would be difficult as a heroic spirit. Wait. Rider? Not Assassin? Where was the steed or vehicle? It didn't matter. Rin had to stay on task.

'It's your only choice.' Rin insisted.

'Tch. It's pointless. I drew the short straw for servants. Rider is incompetent. Even with an advantage against the likes of you, I couldn't win.'

'That was your own foolishness.' Saber defended her fellow servant, shocked by how emotionless Rider was. She didn't even move.

'I am giving you one last chance, Shinji-kun.'

Shinji grimaced, his eyes wired and crazed smile twisted into rage.

'I refuse! I bow to nobody!'

'Such baseless pride.' Saber waited for her master's command. She didn't love the idea of doing away with a master like this, but Shinji had proven his underhanded techniques and sloth. He talked down to everyone, believing himself to be the king of all. It was sickening. Where did such confidence stem from? His name? His looks? His hollow intelligence?

'If you honestly refuse the right to a duel, I'll then ask you to give up your command seals. Renounce your name as a master.' Rin spoke lowly.

'No! Never!'

'Then you die.' Saber bluffed knowing, at his core, Shinji was the ultimate coward, and would do anything to live.

Suddenly, however, there was a knock at the door.

'Rin-san?' The words were slurred, but it was undoubtedly Sakura. Saber tightened her grip, the movement from Rider happening in a flash. She was fast, Saber would give her that. Saber swung instinctively though, slicing Shinji's neck enough to spray blood upon the wall. She pursued the opponent, disappearing into the shadows and eventually illuminating a hidden hallway with some lights from the outside back alley.

'Damn it…' Rin cursed, allowing Sakura into the room. Her sister stumbled within Rin's arms, her face flushed and eyes wandering. Saber soon returned, annoyance clear on her visage.

'They are rather talented at making escapes. How frustrating.'

'It's fine. Based on that reaction, I'm sure Shinji won't attempt anything on us for some time. His opportunity has been made null with our attempt tonight. He fears you, Saber, and for good reason.'

'Who's Saber…?' Sakura mumbled, eyelids heavy.

'Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. Let's get you somewhere to rest.'

* * *

With the weight of Sakura on her lap, Rin stared out the window as she and Saber returned to her manor in a cab. She had accomplished very little during this Grail War thus far, although it was still very early. She at least knew of most of the servants, but the masters were doing a decent job of remaining mysterious. Lancer's master was a big question mark. Archer had Shirou Emiya, who wouldn't be a threat, assuming Archer behaved. Rider had to deal with Shinji Matou, who now had an enormous target on his back for Rin or Shirou to shoot at. Berserker was paired with that creepy Einzbern girl. Finally, Caster and Assassin were the only two servants yet to show themselves. Alongside those two servants had to be two masters, so Rin supposed she shouldn't be too hard on herself.

Shinji was the obvious first target, but he would likely get himself killed, more than anything. That thought didn't leave Rin with a good taste in her mouth, but such was war. She had to remind herself of that. Archer was obviously very skilled, and Shirou claimed to have similar magic as him. If the two trained together, they could be a force to reckon with. Lancer wasn't overly outstanding, but there was no telling what other acts of aggression he was capable of. Berserker was the biggest threat thus far. Rin may have no choice but to use Shirou to take out that particular threat…

A sound emitted from Rin's phone, stirring Sakura for a moment before being checked. It was from Shirou. His timing was comedic.

"Pretty sure Caster is in Ryuudou Temple. Archer and I ran into Assassin, who's guarding the entrance. He was tough, so I pulled out for now. Maybe a team effort?"

Rin rolled her eyes. Two servants in the same area? That meant two masters as well. Teaming up with Shirou was looking like more and more of an inevitability. She didn't love the idea of relying on someone else, but even Saber might struggle against Assassin and Caster at the same time. Rin reluctantly replied.

"Fine. I'll contact you when I have the chance to make a plan of action."

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

The last thing Rin wanted to do was lead Shirou on in any way. She could only hope he was intelligent enough to understand the corner she was being driven into, and thus, the acceptance of his help.

Sakura stirred, and Rin allowed herself to touch her sister's face, stroking the smooth skin and smiling just a little bit.

'You look like an angel, sister.' Rin whispered. 'I'll make all the pain go away; I promise.'


	15. Night 15

Night 15

It hadn't taken Rin long to follow Sakura's crash into slumber. The moment she made it to her manor and layered the barrier beyond it, Rin helped Sakura to one of the many spare room's beds, and then soon collapsed on her own, clothes barely stripped off and the sheets completely embraced.

Unfortunately, like most of her rests these days, it felt like a mere blink before Rin woke up and it was nearly noon. Her hair was in utter disarray, and her breath made her own body sick. The washroom was the first visit of the day, and then Rin made it back to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring out the window nearby. It was a cloudy day. Dark and cloudy. Rain could come at any moment.

'Saber…'

Her servant stepped into the room and was at ready instantly. She was in her regular blue and white dress with gold trim that usually resided beneath glorious, silver armour. She was a king again. She wasn't another girl by Rin's side for a night out in the town.

'Before Sakura wakes up, I want to – '

'Sakura-san left rather early in the morning. She didn't want to impose on you further.'

'Pardon?'

'I accompanied her most of the way home without her knowing. All seemed well.'

'I-I see. Good. Thank-you.'

'She left you a note downstairs. I did not read it.'

'Okay…'

'What do you need, Master?'

'More rest…' Rin flopped to her side, yawning.

'Your mana supply is always impressive, but it is inevitably taxing on the master, especially when your servant is so powerful. I am somewhat apprehensive about using my Noble Phantasm, when the time comes, to be honest.'

'I can handle it. It's still quite early, so my body is adjusting.'

'Yes. That makes sense.'

Rin closed her eyes, allowing images from the night before to play through her mind. She had become slightly drunk, but she could still recall the intimacy with Saber. She remembered the feeling of Saber's body pressing against her own. She tasted Saber's ear for a second in her mouth. Rin's face burned, and she forced her eyes open again before sitting up straight.

'Would you like some tea?'

'That would be nice.' Saber nodded.

* * *

Rin's nerves were stabbing. She found her hands shaking slightly as she prepared the tea, glancing back at Saber only to find her servant sitting comfortably and somewhat distantly in one of the living room's ancient chairs. Saber didn't seem to be acting any differently, but Rin couldn't know for sure if she had upset her the night before. She may be forced to apologize and, if need be, blame her drink for the uncomfortable situation she had forced Saber into.

'Here you are.' Rin placed the tea in front of Saber and then took a seat herself.

'No school today, then?' Saber sounded pleased, taking a small sip after blowing gently over her antique cup.

'No, thank goodness.'

'I see.'

'I'm already planning how to make this day productive, so – '

'Honestly, I am under the impression you may, in fact, need to rest today.' Saber seemed very serious.

'That doesn't sound like you, Saber.' Rin took another small sip of her drink, watching her servant shrug slightly.

'…I realize that, but knowing when to rest and when to do battle is integral to winning any war.'

Rin wanted to believe her servant, but she sensed there was a little more to what Saber was trying to get at. Saber was almost always ready to fight, so why the sudden change? Rin went to her television and switched it on, changing to the news and watching intently as she and Saber finished their afternoon tea.

"More bodies have been found in a mysterious state of unconsciousness this morning. This brings the total number of victims to over thirty for the Fuyuki City area. Doctors are continuing to perform research to help determine the cause of such incidents, but there have been no leads so far as to what a cure may be."

Rin could hear the strain in the news reporter's voice. She would be stressed too if some "unknown" epidemic was practically killing people all around the city you were expected to report in. The lady continued to outline the seemingly hot areas of the city, where more than eight people had been found over the course of a few days. Rin tried to determine a link between all the sections, but she could only determine that it was all obviously the act of a servant trying to sustain itself or draw in more power.

'Perhaps whoever set those glyphs around your school is also responsible for these victims.' Saber offered.

'That may be, but I'm more than less willing to bet that they are different offences. Shinji-kun is likely the individual who attempted to make our school a mana breeding ground, while these other attacks are much more maliciously calculated.'

'What brings you to such conclusions?'

'Shinji-kun isn't a mage; at least, he isn't a proper one. He hasn't used a single bit of magic, which is why Rider was forced to use her own power to syphon mana from the students. I wouldn't doubt it if they're working on another area to drain from.'

'And these unconscious victims?'

'Possibly Assassin or Caster. There could be an issue with one of the other masters, forcing the servant to hunt for sustenance. Additionally, they could be simply attempting to boost their strength, knowing they are some of the weakest of the servants, generally.'

'I see…'

'In any case, I would prefer not to let either run rampant for much longer. It is against the rules to interfere with the normal populace too much.'

'Indeed.'

Rin stood up, taking her dishes to the kitchen and sighing as she did so. When she turned, she found Saber barely a foot away.

'You are tired.'

'Well, yes. It's been a busy few days.'

'Can you fight to your fullest capacity in such a state?'

'I don't have a choice.'

'Understand me when I tell you that you do. Today, you rest. Come the morrow, our assault begins anew.'

'The other masters won't be resting.'

'Perhaps. Perhaps not.'

'Shinji-kun knows where I live.'

'Then he will be defeated the moment he arrives.'

Rin sighed once more, grinning a little bit to herself. She was defeated. Saber was right. She would never give in so easily normally, but this morning proved otherwise.

'You're stubborn.'

'We are a fine match.' Saber smiled as well now.

The more Rin thought about it, the more she wanted to just have a day to herself and Saber. Her chest became light, and the excitement rose inside. She didn't want to show it though.

'Fine. You win.'

'Very good.'

* * *

It was nearly afternoon by the time Rin had showered and gotten cleaned up from the night before. Saber had helped herself to some of the books in the living room, bringing a few with her to Rin's room before she herself bathed and was also feeling rather fresh.

'I cannot say I completely relished the atmosphere of that place last night.' Saber began speaking, watching Rin as she combed her hair and did it up in her twin-tails. It was evidently a very practised stylization.

'I'm sorry about that. I normally don't go to clubs of such a nature. It's fun maybe once in a blue moon, but I wasn't comfortable at all.'

'Nor was I. We were stared at more than I would prefer.'

'Trust me, Saber, we're just lucky we weren't on the dance floor long enough to get man-handled. It's not very enjoyable.'

'It sounds horrible.'

Rin laughed, turning to find that Saber had changed into her blue, knee-length skirt and white blouse.

'You look good in those clothes.'

'This is similar to what I wore before becoming king. I was a simple peasant girl, I'll have you know. It's quite comfortable, and helps keep my head leveled.'

'It's kind of cute.'

Saber distracted herself with something away from Rin's eyes, her cheeks changing just a slight shade of pink.

'I-I have to admit, however, that the night was not all bad. I _did_ enjoy dancing with you, Master. It was a sort of intimacy between…er…friends that I feel I missed when I was alive.'

There was too much about that statement which sent Rin's mind into a frenzy. She had been thinking about it as well. Every time she looked at Saber, she was reminded of moments she kept stealing without knowing what to do with them. Not only that, but as her affection for her friend grew, the horrible reality of their eventual parting created more of a weight in Rin's chest than she wanted to bear during a war.

'I'm sorry for being inappropriate. I allowed myself to get a bit intoxicated to make Cloud Nine a little more tolerable.'

'It wasn't…That is…I suppose that makes sense.'

Rin could see the hurt, but it was for the best. She couldn't let herself feel anything more. There were too many reasons not to. What would her father say? How would it ever progress beyond anything barely tangible? The Tohsaka name would be tarnished for generations of grail combatants. No. She wouldn't be selfish. Besides, she wasn't even positive that…

'What would you normally do on a day off, Master?'

'Hm.' Rin crossed her arms, staring off into her patio window. 'I would study, possibly walk around some of the malls, and/or listen to music. I haven't had a "true" day off in a very long time. I feel a little restless.'

'Your soul requires rest, I think. It has been taxed with a very heavy burden. I know this feeling well. I understand your apprehension, but the war's intensity will only escalate. We must be in top form to perform adequately.'

Rin breathed out slowly one last time.

'You're right. I think I just need to shut off my brain for a day and live for once.' Rin didn't want to say it aloud, but realistically, she might not have very many days left, depending on how the war went. The reality of it was that she could die at any moment. That clinched it; she would take one day and enjoy it with Saber, the first person to be let in behind her wall since her father.

'Very good. Then shall we start by getting a snack and then observing the likes of "the mall"?'

Rin giggled, a weight temporarily lifted off of her shoulders.

'Oh, I see. You just want something sweet.'

Saber tried to look innocent, an expression that was lethally adorable for the usually guarded individual.

'Am I that transparent to you now?'

* * *

Rin expected to have an okay time with Saber, but she didn't expect to laugh, smile, and generally feel completely relaxed around her servant. Saber had eased off the kingly side of herself and seemed to be embracing the young woman she was never allowed to be during her life. The weather was co-operating by the time the outing was made, so the two girls started their day with a parfait and pancake excursion at an outdoor café near the biggest mall in Fuyuki City. There were, of course, people everywhere, but Saber seemed less fazed than before, adjusting to the incredible populace that must've dwarfed any busyness she was used to back in her time.

Saber was beyond delighted by the sweet breakfast-food Rin and she had indulged in, and then it was off to the mall. Saber understood the concept of a mall, but that still didn't stop her from acting a little bit like a tourist as she pointed out the various statues, water displays, and decorations just at the entrance alone.

'You mean to say that there is more to this construct?' Saber had asked, bewildered.

'We haven't even seen any of the shops yet.'

'Unbelievable.'

Rin could feel the wonder and joy emitting from her servant. Every clothes, electronic, or home-improvement store transfixed Saber's big, green eyes on the sheer wealth of options available.

'This is evidently the golden age prophesied.' Saber claimed eventually.

'It's certainly excessive.' Rin agreed bitterly.

'So many individuals are speaking to me quite kindly. It is a receptive populace.'

'They're just trying to sell you something.'

'Ah. That makes some sense…' Saber appeared a little deflated at that comment. Rin couldn't take it for longer than a couple of seconds.

'Although some of them sincerely enjoy their job and like interacting with people.'

'Oh. Yes. That is good.'

Rin had some fun when she showed Saber a lingerie store that also had bathing suits. Her servant was a little reluctant, but curiosity got the better of her, and soon they were browsing like any other couple of girls in high school.

'What is the point of this particular pair?' Saber indicated a very skimpy set, her brow arched in disgust.

'The practical reason is to hide the panty line for tighter fitting outfits, but wearing that kind of underwear can have a positive mental influence as well.' Rin tried to sound mature, but the blood rushing to her face didn't lie as well.

'I suppose that could make some sense, although the basic functionality is somewhat compromised.' Saber paused, still evaluating the stringy, black thong. 'Do you own such a combination, Rin-san?'

'T-that's sort of private!' Now Rin knew she wasn't hiding any sort of embarrassment.

'Hm.' Saber continued to stare, moving about the store and noting a cute, light-blue set of underwear that had white lining and slight frilling.

'That would look good on you.' Rin smiled, nudging her servant.

'It would be quite pointless to purchase an article of clothing for me.'

Rin bit at her lip, inwardly rebelling at the notion.

'Whatever. You're getting it.'

'R-Rin-san…?'

Rin had an attendant measure Saber and set her up with a perfectly fitting version of the blue bra and panty set. Saber's face was flushed the entire time, but she didn't offer much resistance, and this made Rin quite happy. Arturia Pendragon was being allowed some time as a girl. Was it cruel in a way? Perhaps. But Rin preferred to look at it in a positive light rather than a negative one.

'Let me see.' Rin demanded from outside the change room.

'I-it is fine. The size is sufficient.'

'Good. Let me make sure.'

'The attendant has ensured that – '

Rin pulled the curtain back and entered the changeroom herself, Saber instantly backing into the mirror and covering her body.

'M-Master! What are you doing?'

Rin eyed the king of Camelot, in shock by the adolescent form before her. Saber had the body of a normal 16-18 year old girl, if a little more toned than most. The bra hugged Saber's modest breasts together in a pleasing way, and the panties were tight, shaping her bottom half wonderfully while cutting in sharply to show off an impressively firm right cheek. Rin caught her breath, staring boldly before covering her face and exiting the changing area.

'You were being stubborn, so I had to confirm my purchase was a proper one.'

'You continue to tease me…' Saber mumbled.

* * *

The next stop was another clothing store, where Saber felt much more at ease. She and Rin both got new dresses. Rin naturally opted for a red dress with black trim and a small, cute bow in the front, while Saber preferred a white, gorgeous summery dress with a few buttons at the top. It would still be cool enough to get away with wearing them maybe once or twice before the really cold weather came.

'I still don't understand why you bother purchasing anything for me, Master…' Saber uttered under her breath as Rin and her continued through the mall.

'You're alive and here right now. Why shouldn't I?'

'Because it's an inevitably temporary existence.'

'But you're here now.'

'Not for long.'

Rin huffed, taking Saber's hand and holding it tight.

'Are you going to make me repeat myself? What am I holding right now?'

'Rin-san…People are staring…'

'What am I holding?'

'M-my hand…'

'Yes. I can feel it. I can feel the warmth from it. You're here. You're here right now…!' Rin's eyes began to burn, so she turned and rubbed them, releasing Saber's fingers.

'…You're right.' Saber agreed for now.

'Come on. There's one more place I want you to see.' Rin led the way to a video store, greeting the clerk who was watching a program on a small television behind his desk. 'These are movies. I want you to pick one out for tonight.'

Saber shook her head in dismay.

'I couldn't. This archive is far too expansive.'

'Don't worry; I'll help you.' Rin grinned, guiding her servant to the historical fiction section. 'We're going to get one with lots of honour, knights, and maybe even some random person's idea of who Arthur was.'

'Oho! That sounds intriguing!' Saber's face lit up, and Rin's heart soared.

'Right! Let's find the perfect movie to watch tonight!'

* * *

Before catching a ride home, Rin showed Saber a gaming centre that had mostly "gambling" games. Between the two girls' efforts, however, Saber managed to win at a crane game, obtaining a stuffed lion as a prize. She pretended not to be overly thrilled, but Rin could see the way her servant held the beast close, knowing it was a great victory. It was an amazing way to end a perfectly grand afternoon. Once a taxi was hailed and Rin's manor was within sight, both girls soon placed their spoils upon Rin's kitchen counter and relaxed inside the living room with sighs of content.

'That was much more fun than usual…' Rin decided to say aloud, hoping she didn't sound strange.

'I enjoyed myself thoroughly, I must admit.'

'Good.' Rin found she was smiling again. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Had it been so long since she was so sincerely happy? Was this normal for a servant and master in the Grail War? No. Not at all. She knew it was anything but normal, and yet Rin just couldn't stop. This was a friendship she didn't know was possible. The thought of Saber leaving instantly made a hole form within Rin's chest. It was awful.

'You have shown me a great many things,' Saber reflected, a grin playing across her lips. 'May I take the time to show _you_ something, Master?'

'Oh? What do you have in mind?'

'You are welcome to decline my offer, but I would like to teach you the basics of swordsmanship, if you would allow me.'

Rin blinked a couple of times, avoiding Saber's gaze in fear of losing her way. This was her servant's way of prolonging the time spent together. It was all Saber had to offer in this present day. Saber was a master swordswomen, and that master wished to pass on some of her knowledge to someone as normal (comparatively) as Rin. She couldn't hide the excitement.

'My father has a kendo practice set downstairs. He wanted to pick it up, eventually, but…'

'That will do nicely.'

'Just let me get changed. We can do it in my backyard.'

'Excellent!'

* * *

Rin put her hair into a single ponytail and changed into short shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt. This would be her workout. It would make her feel better about relaxing for the better half of the day.

'You look ready.' Saber complimented, handing over one of the kendo swords and approaching her master.

'I don't take something on unless I'm going to be serious about it.'

'A commendable outlook. I am disgusted by any who accept tasks half-heartily.'

Rin took a couple of swings with the weapon, getting a feel for the weight of it in her hands. She felt a little silly, but if this was important to Saber, she would try her best without being too concerned with how foolish she seemed.

'We will start with the basics of handling such a weapon. The grip is exceptionally important, as I'm sure you can imagine. How you transition from a neutral stance to an attack motion will determine the effectiveness of your strikes.'

'Right.' Rin watched Saber's mouth as she spoke, her pretty lips forming word after word in an attempt to transfer information as concisely as possible. Saber never spoke this much, and Rin enjoyed letting her go on about the various stances, strikes, and grips that worked hand in hand. It was true what they said: someone always became more attractive when they spoke of their passion. That attraction could be in the form of admiration, jealousy, or even…

'See? This is a normal head strike for basic swordsmanship. The attack itself is, obviously, imperative, but the recovery time and movement into the next section of combat is on par importance-wise.' Saber demonstrated a couple of times before indicating Rin's zone. 'Try it.'

'Sure.' Rin attempted to sound confident, and thought she did an okay slash before Saber smiled sympathetically.

'Your form is lacking, but the strength is there. Your legs and hips make all the difference. Allow me.' Saber placed her weapon down and approached Rin from behind, reaching around her master's waist and taking hold of her arms. Rin's ears burned, the evening sun practically setting and casting a perfect twilight all about, painting everything a beautiful orange, purple, and red.

'Move your hands a little bit.' Saber touched Rin's skin, their magical circuits reacting to one another like sparks. 'Now, step forward as I showed you.' Saber then took hold of Rin's hips, twisting her slightly as Rin stepped forward. 'There.'

'I get it…' Rin lied. She was too distracted to remember anything. She wanted to be shown again. But why? Was she that desperate for affection? She had been so alone for so long. It made sense. She was mistaking a twisted form of attraction for remedied isolation.

'Try again; this time without my help.'

Rin did so, seeing a nod of approval from Saber.

'Let's attempt a couple of other things and then practice it all together.'

A couple of hours went by, Saber going on and on about all the stances, scenarios, and practice it took for her to get where she was. Rin listened quietly, eating up her servant's words and taking mental pictures of the way the moon reflected off of green eyes. Saber seemed to finally realize how much she was talking, and literally covered her own mouth, muffling her following words.

'I…I am sorry, Master. It appears I've lost myself.'

'Don't apologize. I really enjoyed this.'

'No. I have wasted your evening going on about useless practises from ages past…'

'Stop it.' Rin commanded. 'If it's important to you, it's important to me.'

'Master…?'

'I consider you the closest friend I've ever had, and we've only just met. I…I don't want to feel this way, but I care about you a lot, Saber. It's a disadvantage in the war, I know, but I can't help it.'

'Oh…' Saber was silenced, clearly trying to find her grounding before replying. Rin knew she had said too much, but she couldn't stop herself. It was hurting. 'I suppose…I was foolish for thinking I was the only one who felt that way, then.'

'Really?'

'Truly. And yes, it _is_ a disadvantage.' Saber sighed, but then her conviction returned another second later. 'But it can also be a source of strength.'

Rin controlled her next few breaths prior to nodding.

'That's a positive way of looking at it.'

Saber paced for a moment, contemplating something in her mind. She eventually spoke up once more, her voice smaller than before.

'It is a Japanese custom to wash the back of someone you hold dear to assist with the cleaning process, correct?'

'Yes.' Rin hadn't cared for the notion before, but her response made her desires a little more clear to even herself.

'Then allow me to – '

Pounding could be heard on the opposite side of the manor, the sudden sounds of impact startling both girls. Soon, a soft, strained voice travelled through the wind, sending chills down Rin's spine. Both she and Saber dashed through the house, making it to the entrance and swinging it open to find Sakura covered in blood. The sun had long since set, and the crimson splatter put a knot in Rin's throat.

'Rin-san…Rin-san…' Sakura whispered. 'H-help me…!'


	16. Night 16

Night 16

'Your sister?' Saber was sitting in the living room, only a dim light from the kitchen illuminating anything.

'She's sleeping. I got her into some clean clothes.'

'Do we know what happened?'

'Not yet.'

'It may have to do with the Shinji boy.'

'I know…' Rin sat in the large couch, resting her face into her hands. 'I can only imagine the worst.'

'She's alive, Master; there's that at least.'

'Yes. You're right.'

Saber stood up and went behind Rin, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder. She was trembling.

'Is there anything I can do?'

'No. No. It's fine. She'll be fine.'

A sound alerted both master and servant, Saber drawing her blade out of the air and stepping around to the front door, looking to Rin for support.

'Heh. My magic is all over the place. I barely felt them come through my barrier. A lot of good that is…'

'Master? Shall I?'

'Please.'

Saber slowly unlocked the front door and paused at the sight of Rider. The imposing woman said nothing, preferring to allow Saber and Rin the time to create their own conclusion.

'I see…' Rin sighed, pushing a hand through her hair and standing. She went to Saber's side, eyeing Rider the entire time. 'You're her servant now.'

Rider nodded slowly, her expression unchanging.

'Master?' Saber breathed.

'When a servant no longer has a master, it is possible for a new one to be created in order to continue the Grail War. Generally, it's a form of compatibility and bloodline, but…' Rin's eyes shifted, moving about Rider suspiciously. 'You killed him somehow, didn't you?'

Rider shook her head. She wouldn't lie. Thus, Rin's fears came even closer into view.

'Then Sakura-san…'

Saber looked from her master to Rider, contemplating offing the servant and being done with it. She knew that couldn't be, however, for Rin hadn't given the command for a reason.

'Did Sakura-san kill him?'

Rider hesitated, but then nodded.

A heavy silence filled the entire front doorway, Rin eventually dispelling it by ushering Rider in. She showed the quiet servant to a chair, knowing Saber had all focus on an excuse to behead the heroic spirit. Rin glided to her favourite couch and sat, placing both hands in front of her face as she spoke.

'Tell me everything. If you do not, I will give Saber permission to remove you from the war.'

Rider nodded, her hidden eyes making any sort of rhetoric behind her actions impossible to read, let alone understand.

'The boy was on top of her. There was screaming. She stopped the screaming.'

Rin blinked.

'When you say "on top"…' Her breaths became short. Anger swelled within. The shaking started anew, although for all different reasons. 'Do you mean…?'

'Rape.' Rider's voice was like honey; soft, almost pleasing, but disconnected and inanimate.

'The devil…!' Saber hissed.

'And now Sakura-san is your new master?'

Rider nodded.

'Pure master.' She added.

'Pure? Then…' Rin breathed out in relief.

'She is damaged. Her circuits are in disarray. Her body is an unnatural production.'

'She's suffering from some form of recoil…' Rin's heart went into her throat. 'If she's not stabilized somehow…'

'Death.' Rider didn't move, but it was a word that even she placed some emotion into.

'What does this mean, Master?' Saber asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

'I have to save my sister.' Rin resolved. 'If she's suddenly become a master but isn't capable of regulating her mana, for whatever the reason, she will die. It's like any other circulatory system out of control.'

'Then the solution is simple.' Saber glared at the seemingly blind woman.

'No. They have formed a contract. Sakura-san agreed to this Grail War. I won't take her out of it without her consent.'

'You cannot keep making compromises, Master! First Emiya-kun, and now…!'

'You will not do anything without my authorization, Saber.'

Saber shut her mouth, thoughts of the day past filling her with compassion and frustration. Rider suddenly stood up from her statue-like position, kneeling before Rin and then bowing her head to the ground. She didn't say anything immediately, instead content in hearing Rin's quick intake of air.

'Please. Save my master.' The servant begged.

'…I will do what I can. Zouken be damned.'

* * *

Rin entered into her own room where Sakura rested. She could hear the forced breaths and uncomfortable groans the moment she opened the door. Sakura may have been in a grand bed meant for the utmost of comfort, but she turned and tossed with evident irritation, as though hundreds of bugs crawled about her skin, looking for the perfect point to burrow.

Rin knelt by her sister's side, both Rider and Saber behind her, watching silently. She felt Sakura's forehead, the sharpness of whatever fluctuated within the girl's circuits piercing her mind. What Rider had said was true: her sister's magic was out of control, although it seemed as though there was more to it than Rider's need for mana to retain her physical presence and abilities.

What had Zouken Matou done to poor Sakura?

'What is your evaluation, Master?' Saber asked, annoyance from the first floor following her here.

'I need to get a feel for her magic circuits and balance them with an outside source to potentially stabilize the flow. It's like a heart attack, but with the magic circulatory system. She will be as good as gone if I don't do something.' Rin swallowed, wondering if she was truly prepared for what this diagnosis meant. Did she have time to seek help from the church? It was doubtful. The way Sakura wreathed urged Rin into a near panic of forced solutions she would rather have more time to consider. Yet, there _was_ no time. Rin couldn't risk it anyway.

'Can you perform the healing?' Saber asked, oblivious and better for it.

'I have never actually tried, but I don't have a choice.' Rin stood up and rubbed her face, a deep flow of air coming out of her nose and mouth. 'I will attempt a mana transfer ritual.'

'I see…' Saber appeared to agree. 'What does that entail?'

Rin delayed answering, looking at her sister and trying to disconnect herself from the scenario before her. If it meant saving Sakura, what choice did she have? She wouldn't lose her again. Never. But that didn't make what came next any easier. Her throat felt tight, and her chest leapt onto the ceiling. This wasn't right, but what choice did she have? Desperation. Desperation coercing action.

Rin closed her eyes, trying her best to mentally remove the barriers that held her in place.

'It entails forming a link between our magical circuits through a bonding of intimate biological merging and escalating our most dormant yet powerful periodic chemicals into a state of rapturous displacement in order to simultaneously translate equilibrium between two-made-one souls of potent magi.'

'…I'm sorry?' Saber almost grinned slightly.

Rin turned away from everyone, looking to her window and remembering a simpler time, when her family was together and a Grail War sounded as though it belonged in a fantasy novel; certainly something Rin Tohsaka would never actually find herself involved with whatsoever.

'…I'm going to have something like…like sex with her.'

A beat.

'Y-you can't be serious, Master! How on earth is that even logical?' Saber bellowed, her voice cracking. It was a reaction that, strangely, put Rin more at ease.

'It makes some sense, really.' Rin pulled the covers down off of her sister, still trying to shift her thinking into a perverse realm she rarely allowed herself to go. She filled her mind with desire, negating all familial connections and only looking at the flesh. 'When are two humans more connected than through intercourse of any kind? Vulnerability and intimacy; the ultimate form of each. When two flesh become one. It's the basis of all creation.'

'M-Master…!' Saber almost begged now. 'It's…it's…!'

'I know.' Rin heard her own voice, but it sounded far away. Her mind was successfully withdrawing itself. She was making herself drunk on lust and resolution. Rider likely couldn't do it properly. It had to be Rin. 'But I don't have a choice. Sakura can never know. Do you understand, Rider?'

Rider nodded, moving behind her master slowly, like a shadow in the night.

'T-then contact the boy! Surely he would be of assistance!' Saber went on. Rin smiled at her one last time, trying to transfer the emotions she couldn't put into words just yet.

'Emiya-kun is too weak of a master. He doesn't have the talent or ability to do something like this.'

'B-but…!'

'It doesn't mean anything, Saber.' Rin finally said, unsure of exactly why she felt the need to do so. They were the last words she spoke before moving her logical, calculating side away from what needed to be done. She didn't need to understand anything. She didn't need to think; she only needed to feel. Timing was everything. Rin wasn't sure she could perform such a ritual perfectly the first time. She had only read about it, blushing uncontrollably upon finding such a perverse text in her father's study. She was fairly young, Rin could remember, and recalled promising herself that she would never enact such a ridiculous practise no matter what.

How things had changed. How things had become so twisted.

Rin let out one final shaky breath and then moved onto the bed, placing her hands on either side of Sakura's face and began by kissing her sister's neck, gently moving her lips in various spots until she could feel the skin prickling with pleasure. Sakura's voice escaped her breaths, her body reacting despite being in a state of unconscious discomfort. Rin started using her hands thereafter, stroking Sakura's hips, waist, and then breasts, climbing the mounds and circling the tips until they grew hard and shorter breaths began to wisp into the air. Fortunately, as a woman herself, Rin had some concept of pleasuring Sakura, despite her inexperience sexually other than the rare moments she had succumbed to curiosity and yearning within the bath or this very bed.

Rin consciously shook the memories from her mind. This ritual needed to be perfect or it would be all for naught.

'It's working.' Rider commented, her own slender fingers finding their way onto Sakura's head and pushing through her hair so that some very particular nerves were sent into a frenzy and provoked chills throughout her master's spine. The servant understood what needed to be done and, although Rin couldn't say she revelled in the idea of another person taking advantage of her sister, she supposed another female, and one that evidently cared for Sakura's survival as well, was the best option, if necessary.

'Okay…' Rin exhaled, pushing up her sister's borrowed pajama shirt and directly feeling the arousal through her hands. She lowered her lips over one of Sakura's large, pink nipples and kissed it tenderly, slowly at first before finding a rhythm and circling her tongue around the point, gauging her movements with Sakura's groans. Her sister was resonating, the magic flowing between the siblings more easily already. Rin could feel it caressing her own body, tingling sensations overcoming her mind and form.

Meanwhile, Saber could only watch, incapable of moving. Her eyes were utterly transfixed on Rin and what she was doing. She couldn't forge explanation into the thoughts muddled in her head. There were too many reactions vying for attention. All Saber knew was that she wasn't happy or comfortable. Everything about these turn of events hurt her more than any blade could have in that moment.

Rin couldn't have known her servant's torment. She was too focussed; too caught up in the task set out before her while attempting to prevent her brain from working out too many of the details. This was her sister. This was her own family, and yet she was…!

No. It was to save her. There was no other way.

There had to be! This was reserved for last resorts!

There was no time.

Rin shook her head and reached into Sakura's pants and panties, tracing between her sister's legs and feeling for the moist crevice that welcomed any form of touch. It was smooth and pleasing, surprisingly, a shiver pulsating in Rin's own body as she slid off the bed and balanced on her knees, pulling Sakura's bottom clothes off and briefly appraising her sister's most private and unblemished part before diverting her gaze and hesitating, immediately feeling the tug of Sakura's mana circuits and the disruption in the ritual. The reminder gripped Rin's head and pressed her into action once more. She leaned in and kissed between her sister's inner thighs tentatively, soon licking and mouthing her with a bizarre sense of mixed longing. The taste of Sakura was a combination of bitterness and salt, a strange sense of accomplishment flickering through Rin while liquid seeped down either side of her mouth.

Sakura moaned loudly and consistently now, Rider continuing to work her upper half while Rin sent her lower being over the edge. Rin didn't even realize her own hand had travelled into her shorts, massaging amid her legs as lewd fluids soaked down between her thighs. She was losing herself nearly. The ritual was already in its later stages. Rin had a feeling Sakura was much further along than she was, and this caused the young woman some panic, knowing she had to control herself in order to time the final moment just right. With that, Rin stood up, and lowered her body overtop of Sakura's so that she could simultaneously pleasure herself and the girl she was trying to save with either hand. The touch was electrifying, and the discharge of magic enveloped the siblings even further, a dense, nearly tangible form of transference delicately orchestrated by no more than an inexperienced virgin.

Rin knew she was drunk in the moment, her mind hazy and her eyes clouded, yet it didn't matter. All that mattered was the ecstasy and pleasure found in the connection created. The sounds, smells, and contact were everything. Rin shifted her bod, leaning forward on her knees so that she could feel Sakura's gasping breath on her face, the perverted sounds emitting from the sisters' erotic and practically hypnotic.

Saber fell against the wall, still hopelessly locked onto Rin's sexual conquest. It was holding Saber's thoughts, experiences unknown and pushed far from the reaches of the king's mind returning to taunt her. It was so wrong and so abruptly distasteful at one time, but somehow raw, sincere, and beautiful in another second. The sound of Rin's intensifying moans sent Saber over the edge, dislodging any further resistance and causing immediate curiosity and primal desire. Saber's hand rest between her legs, overtop of the blue dress she had filled with the most human part of her life. She knew not what she did, save for pet through the fabric with some unknown purpose. She gazed longingly at Rin's backside, her master's hand pushing out her short's fabric and forcing the material to tighten around her toned body with every progressively faster thrust into herself. Rin's underwear seeped out the sides of the molested bottoms, Saber's mind wondering what truly lay beneath. She bit at her lower lip without knowing how viciously she did so, her eyelids growing heavy and her chest heaving notably.

Rin's stomach tensed suddenly, her vision barely taking in the sight of Sakura's breasts being teased and twisted by Rider who also nipped and tugged at her sister's ears and neck. Sakura was awake but asleep, her own gaze wandering through dreams and reality at once. Sakura was nearly at the peak of the moment. Rin could tell. Her magic was being drowned in Sakura's climbing lust. Rin was losing control. It would all be for nothing if she didn't do something quick. The ritual fluctuated into dangerous territory, an opposite effect being immanent if Rin failed. Such logical thoughts, of course, only caused more strain, further declining a positive outcome.

As if sensing all this, Rider moved from behind Sakura's head at the top of the bed to beside both her master and Rin, immediately shifting all attention to Rin and her pleasure. Rider took Rin by the waist and stroked her sides, reaching up and into her white, sleeveless shirt to knead her much smaller breasts, causing them to harden against the thin material. Rin gasped at the touch, her voice sighing and her innards shivering at the attention.

'Master…' Saber may or may not have uttered in a strange way.

Rin lost sight of herself suddenly, waves of arousal tickling her from every direction. The ritual resituated itself, and Rin's mind found the haze once more, her body reacting and enacting instinctually with only the utmost of sexual desire being its goal. She pulled Rider toward her, the servant's impressively full chest pressing her own against it and rubbing with desperate intent. Rider's mouth soon found Rin's neck and right ear, the stimulation rolling Rin's eyes back and tightening her bowels.

Rider broke from the impassioned action, meticulously repositioning herself behind the two masters before entering both of them with either hand, the movement of the two bodies becoming one in a constant thrusting motion to further the fingers' entrance. Rin braced herself with her arms and knees, her body elevated on all fours over Sakura's. She didn't like the fact Rider had taken such liberty in the ritual, but it was working in Rin's favour, and she knew it wouldn't be long now.

'G-God…!' Rin wheezed, falling on top of Sakura and losing her mind. She barely grasped the ritual's mana transference, easing all the circuits into place as the feed went through, a sort of balance becoming more and more within reach. She could feel Sakura's stomach and groin trembling, and knew it was only a matter of seconds.

'N-now…N-now…' She managed, hoping Rider would know what she meant. Somehow, the silent servant displayed her prowess with such matters brilliantly one final time, taking hold of Rin's most sensitive part on her body and causing an instantaneous climax alongside her sister's.

Sakura's tired eyes pried open long enough to take Rin's crazed face into her hands, bringing it next to hers in a tight embrace, her voice reaching another octave that whisked in and out of real sound. Rin held her screams in, her neck tightening and her body reacting in near-perfect sync with her sister's. Both girls fell into rapturous delight as their innards convulsed for half a minute and the ritual concluded in seeming success. Sakura grew still, her eyelids falling down once more, but her apparent fit subdued.

Rider licked her fingers clean, turning to Saber and approaching her slowly.

'How dare you violate my master so…' Saber spoke out, trying to sound much more intimidating than she ended up being. She then stood up and readjusted her black pantyhose angrily.

Rider simply exited the room without another word, and that was fine with the proud servant, ashamed with how affected she had been with the entirety of the event. She went to her master's side after a moment of hesitation, thinking for the hundredth time about their time together the previous day.

Rin shakily pushed up and stumbled out of the bed, ripping herself away from the circulatory connection she had made, feeling as though she were separating Velcro from her body before falling into Saber's arms, her breathing erratic and the trembling very real. It was so foreign and unlike Rin to seem so incredibly docile.

'Master…?'

'I…I did it…somehow…' Rin whispered just as her eyes closed as well to welcome a deep and restless slumber.


	17. Night 17

Night 17

Rin hadn't had such a restless night in quite a long time. Even the night before Saber's summoning was simpler than this. In Rin's mind, a mish-mash of fighting, shopping, eating and, most dominantly, sexual involvement corrupted any signs of actual sleep. She kept waking herself up, acknowledging that her dreams were false, and then realizing that what had actually occurred was almost worse.

She had knowingly molested her sister. No matter what logistical reasoning she associated with the act, there was no denying the end result. Not only that, but Rider, a random servant she barely knew, had also been involved. In retrospect, Rin couldn't comprehend _how_ she had let it all happen. It ate her up from the inside out. The fact was that Sakura was saved, and that helped maintain Rin's sanity, but she still couldn't stop the waves of nausea from coming.

Rin felt filthy. It was awful.

Eventually, admitting to herself that actual sleep was a lost cause, Rin sat up on the bed that had once belonged to her father. Saber must have placed her there, not knowing the irony such a location had, all things considered. It was extremely early in the morning. The sky was that hazy blue that only early birds had the pleasure of seeing. Rin brought a small throw with her and wrapped it around her chilled form as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed that she still had her shorts and her white shirt on. She wanted to change, but just ended up giving her panties to the laundry.

Once Rin had started brewing her tea, she sat on the couch in the living room and stared with the throw over her head as the steam rose in her hand and into her face. Her eyes were wide, sleeping yet awake while she dwelled as though she were some sort of crazed individual.

Rin needed a bath. She needed to wash this off. No matter how much she cared for Sakura, maybe there _had_ been another way. What she had done was wrong on so many levels it made her sick. The worst part of it all, to Rin's utter disgust, was that a very small portion of her thoughts reflected upon the night before with fondness and desire. It had _felt_ good. Rin had ventured into self-pleasure on rare occasions, choosing to focus more so on her craft as a mage rather than distract herself with worldly lust, but she couldn't deny the sensations that had sparked through her thanks to the touch and connection with Sakura and Rider.

It was a vicious cycle. Disgust, curiosity, disgust, curiosity. Embarrassment.

Rin lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, water forming at the rim of her lashes. School was definitely not happening today.

'Master?'

The sound of Saber's voice chilled Rin, alerting her with fear and apprehension. She shouldn't feel this way after sex. It just reinforced the idea that what she had done was wrong. Although, Rin could make a sound argument with herself that it wasn't exactly "sex", per se.

'Good morning, Saber.' Rin's voice sounded as small as she felt. All aggression and pride had left her.

'Good morning.'

Rin couldn't even glance up. She couldn't look at her servant. The guilt was too much. The fear of how Saber would react tugged at her heart too much. There wasn't a sound until Rin could feel the cushioning beside her sinking in so that she shifted slightly.

'You are not well.' Saber stated quite simply, her closeness setting Rin on fire. She was just a voice. The throw hid the world save for Rin's own hands and the cup of tea within them.

'No.'

'Last night…was more than I could have ever expected from a ritual used to stabilize another's mana flow.'

Rin nibbled at her lower lip, incapable of replying competently. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let the tears flow. She refused to show such weakness to anybody.

'I will admit I was taken aback by it all. I couldn't leave, for Rider may have used the opportunity to harm you, but it was…difficult to watch, I suppose.'

Rin closed her eyes tighter and swallowed what little pride she had left.

'I'm sorry…' She breathed out sharply. 'She's my sister; I couldn't lose her again…'

'You are tormented by your actions?'

Rin didn't reply, but soon felt a hand on her shoulder, a strong grip holding her tight.

'If that is the case, I would like to commend you once more for taking on such a burden. Placing your honour and dignity aside in order to do what is necessary to save someone you love is…admirable to the highest degree.'

'I…don't feel like anyone that should be praised, Saber…'

'I beg to differ. Perhaps my personal attachment has skewed my judgement, but I am pleased to announce that Sakura-san slept perfectly sound after the ritual. I will also let you know that Rider has taken her elsewhere for the time being. I allowed as much, assuming you would be somewhat nerve-stricken after the event.'

'She's…gone?'

'For now. I spent some time with Rider following your completion of the ritual. I…believe she can be trusted to care for Sakura-san. However, you must be aware that, eventually, should we wish to win this war, we will have to fight your sister and her servant.'

Rin felt the wave of sickness hit her in full force once again. She didn't want to think about it, but knew it couldn't be delayed for long.

'Right…'

'I'm sorry, Master. That was uncalled for.'

'No. You're right, Saber. There is no going back starting today. Playtime is over.'

'Take the time you need to prepare, Master. Rushing will only solidify our chances of falling in combat.'

Rin placed her drink down and held her arms, staring at the ground and wishing she had more energy than she felt available to her. She didn't want Saber to understand precisely how unstable the ritual had made her. There was a long pause between the two women before Saber finally spoke up once again.

'Master…' Her voice was soft, nearly tentative. 'If you do not mind me asking, is it fairly commonplace in this era for…for two females to perform such…acts together?'

Rin's heart sunk. How did she want to answer the question that was partially responsible for her anxiety? Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore. Her father would be disgusted. Rin was continuously falling from grace, the shame burying her deeper and deeper into a pit of regret she couldn't climb out of on her own.

'It is not…completely unheard of, but it is still looked upon with judgement and bewilderment. Man falling in love with man, woman falling in love with woman; it is a reality, but it is still very much a hidden one due to social shaming.' Rin surprised herself with the explanation. Perhaps talking it out was a remedy she underestimated.

'I see…' Saber thought it over. 'In my time, it was not unheard of for a woman to lie with a woman, but it was a sort of ritualistic preparation period, and even then, it was a known unknown in the public eye.'

'Heh. That makes sense.'

Saber shifted in the seat, adjusting her position a few times before standing up and wandering to the window.

'Seeing how you are reacting now makes me all the more impressed with your will, Master. Know that I admire your commitment to your family and to doing what is right. I…I do not understand why I am irritated nonetheless, and I ask for forgiveness for seeming so.'

Rin finally looked up from beneath the blanket, her eyes adjusting to the light and taking in Saber's form outlined by the window. It…was an impossibility, right? She was being delusional at best. Her emotions were completely out of configuration.

Yet, Saber turned to look at her master from across the room, an uncanny gaze locking both women into a perplexing consideration that could disappear in but an instant.

Rin's phone rang suddenly, making both individuals jump and return to earth, the vibrating on the table seeming more obnoxious than usual. Rin answered it instinctively, needing a distraction.

'Hello…?'

"Tohsaka-san. Glad you answered. Archer and I were thinking tonight would be a good time to deal with Caster and Assassin. Have you seen the news? We can't keep letting more victims be created by this war."

'Right. Tonight…'

"Tohsaka-san? Are you okay?"

'I-I'm fine. I'm fine. Yes. Tonight. I agree. We will meet near the base of Ryuudou Temple an hour before it gets dark to formulate the best course of action. Rest up and prepare to earn your keep as my partner, understand? I will not be at school today. I'm sorry.'

"Yeah. Got it. I'm not sure I'll be there either. Sakura-chan's not feeling well, so I might check in on her. Keep in touch."

'Please take care of her and contact me should you need to. I will see you later, Emiya-kun.'

"Great. Later."

Rin stood up, throwing down her blanket and finding herself renewed. She had a focus. She had a task yet unfulfilled. Sakura was safe. Better yet, Sakura had a guardian now. Rin could focus on the other masters and deal with her sister accordingly when the time came. It would be fine. It would all work out. She had Saber.

'You look better, Master.'

'I am. Thank-you, Saber. I don't have time to mope. I will get cleaned up, and then you and I are going to go over some strategies together for tonight.'

'Very good. But are you sure it is wise to jump into the fray so quickly? You were…rather affected – '

'I'm fine. I'll be fine. We don't have time for me to be a crybaby. There's a war to win; for both of us.' Rin's eyes narrowed, and she ascended her staircase, not waiting for a response from her servant who could only watch and pray her master wouldn't self-destruct by denying her weaknesses for too long.


	18. Night 18

Night 18

Rin sat upon a stone curb at the side of the pavement leading to the main entrance of Ryuudou Temple. Night had fallen over Fuyuki City more than an hour ago, and Rin had put on her comfortable "mage" outfit that consisted of her red sweater and black skirt. She had also decided to wear her brown coat to keep the potential of a nightly autumn chill at bay.

'He's late. Of course he's late.' Rin sighed, knowing anyone passing by would think her crazy since Saber remained somewhat hidden in the shadows. Thankfully, Ryuudou temple wasn't housing any sort of festival or ceremony in the near future, so the surrounding area was desolate save for a scarce few elderly souls enjoying the brisk night air.

' _Perhaps he has run into another servant on his way over here._ ' Saber offered, her voice caressing Rin's mind. It was ever the soothing sound, encasing her in a realm of calm for knowing that Saber was with her.

' _If that's the case then we will have to tackle Assassin and Caster on our own. It shouldn't be too difficult, right?_ '

' _Hm. I doubt I would have much trouble_.'

Rin grinned to herself. It would be nice to see Saber go all out for once. It would be nice to be in another battle. It would be nice to lose herself over something so the depressing thoughts would go away.

'Tohsaka-san!' Shirou's voice reached across the street as he ran to Rin's side, breathing a little heavily, but displaying his natural fitness all the same. 'Sorry. Fuji-nee was on my case about going out so late by myself and everything, so it took a little longer than expected to deal with her.'

'It's fine.' Rin pushed off her seat and crossed her arms, looking up the long staircase that seemed to disappear into the forest and within heaven.

'It's good to see you again, Saber.' Shirou smiled, noting the now present servant with a sparkle in his eyes.

'Indeed. Where is Archer?' Saber deflected the pleasantry, always wanting to be aware of a potential threat's placement.

'Here.' The deep voice of the intimidating individual sounded as he landed from the trees just at the perimeter of the forest. 'Don't worry, Saber. If I planned on sniping your little master, I would have attempted as much by now. Besides, I have strict orders not to harm either of you until no other masters and servants remain.'

Rin's brow twitched. She then took Shirou's hand and observed his command seals. Sure enough, he was down to one.

'Are you an idiot? Why would you waste one of your command seals on something like that? And what happened to the first part of your symbol?'

Shirou hesitated to extract his hand, enjoying the touch of the girl he admired much more than the idea of explaining himself.

'I had to. Archer is a bit of a…loose cannon.'

'Hmph.' Archer distanced himself from the conversation, observing the surrounding area a little bit to keep his focus occupied while the masters talked of things he couldn't care less about.

'Unbelievable.' Rin shook her head, thanking her good fortune for ending up with Saber over a stubborn mule like Archer. She couldn't imagine the idea of working alongside a servant that would rather off her than fight for a unified goal. She edged a little closer to Saber, feeling the presence of her servant like a warm blanket as their magical circuits played off one another.

'Am I to assume that Caster has manifested a barrier around the entirety of the temple grounds save for this main entrance?' Rin went on, knowing she was very likely correct in her evaluation.

'Yeah. Caster has Assassin as her guard so that she can drain people all around the city to make herself stronger. If she has much more time to gather power, we could be in big trouble.'

Rin cupped her chin and ran through some of the numbers.

'It's a little off, however. She's draining at a rather slow pace, if you think about it. If her end goal was to gain more strength as a mage, she would need quite a bit of mana to accomplish that. Her rate is too minimal; especially for that of a Caster class.'

'Regardless, she will be put down tonight.' Archer sighed.

'Is Assassin truly that skilled, Archer? Emiya-kun claimed you both retreated from a confrontation with him.' Saber asked, attempting to gauge her opponent before clashing with him.

'The boy doesn't supply me with enough mana to bring about my full potential, I'll have you know. He is managing the basics when it comes to projection and reinforcement, but he's still a far cry from a true mage, like your master.'

'So, what you're saying is Assassin isn't as skilled as Saber.' Rin added, somewhat hopefully.

Archer scoffed, looking down at Saber with contempt.

'How would I know? I have not yet seen this prideful warrior at work yet.'

'Ready yourself then, Archer, for you may miss something if you blink.' Saber replied with the confidence that made Rin nearly burst with admiration.

'Archer is certain he can handle Caster once we get past Assassin, so the plan is to have Saber hold down Assassin while we deal with Caster.' Shirou shrugged.

'That is fine. I doubt Saber will take long with Assassin anyway.' Rin watched as something passed over Archer's eyes. She knew he was hiding information about Assassin. Typically, the Assassin class was among the weakest of the servants, yet Archer didn't finish him off. This worried Rin. Despite what the arrogant individual said, he _was_ powerful enough, even with a handicap. The duel between him and Lancer was proof of that. No. There was more to this infiltration, and Rin would be ready for when the rest of the scenario projected by Archer revealed itself.

'Let us go, then.' Saber stepped into a golden light, her armour placing itself upon her small frame and her invisible sword swirling within the air, warping the very matter around it.

The group jogged up the mountain, more than one hundred stairs climbed over before a clearing could be seen that marked the midway point to the temple upon the mound of world. Instinctively, they all stopped, Rin and Saber more than aware that this was likely where Assassin waited. The moon was high in the sky, a white pearl in an abyss as the trees all about danced for but a moment before stopping. Dead silence enveloped the small, circular opening, and Saber strode forward, sword in hand and battle instincts at their fullest capacity.

'So, yet another worthy opponent steps into my realm.' It was a male's voice that ran like silver, the sounds escaping his lips so smooth and precise that it was difficult not to become mesmerized by his speech patterns alone. Soon, a figure stepped out of the darkness, as if a shadow taking form. He was dressed like a samurai from ages past, his tall, humbly clothed body betraying a defined and capable killer. Saber could feel it immediately. She could see it in his sharp eyes and pointed features. Despite his handsome domineer and overly relaxed movements, she could sense the perfectly honed swordsmanship from a land she had only read about in the past.

'Assassin, I presume?' Saber relaxed her stance, knowing that any chance for a "true" assassination disappeared the moment this man stepped into the ring.

'That is what I am called, for now, yes.' Assassin's ridiculously long katana glowed in the night, its razor sharp edge gleaming as though it was merely an extension of the samurai who held it.

Rin was fascinated, watching both Saber and Assassin inch around the opening like two animals stalking their prey. This was a true clash between legendary warriors, and Rin assumed it wouldn't last long. She wanted to see what Saber was capable of.

'You are the guardian to Ryuudou Temple, then? Where is your master?'

'That's rather rude to ask of your opponent. Best me in battle, and perhaps you will find your answers. After all…that is all I am capable of doing now. This is my beginning and end.' Assassin looked up at the night's sky, a deep sorrow etched into each word that slipped through his thin lips.

'Then allow me to challenge you to a duel proper, Assassin.' Saber readied herself, taking up her invisible sword and shifting her weight into a stance that allowed her maximum mobility at the least bit of notice. Rin actually recognized the position, seeing the difference between her and her servant in that instant.

'Good luck, Saber.' She uttered under her breath.

'Offer accepted, fair knight.' Assassin closed his eyes, lifting his blade so that it was parallel to the earth and horizontal to his face. His stance was completely different from Saber's, the west and east sword styles on full display in an abnormal duel across the ages.

'This is insane…' Shirou concluded. Rin couldn't deny that. What they were all about to witness would be the pinnacle of two masters at combat. Her heart raced, anticipating the first clash.

Rin was far from disappointed. A leaf landed between both servants, and the violent exchange happened almost ahead of the inanimate object's contact with the holy stone. Assassin's blade flickered in the light, multiple parries and defensive maneuvers executed within the span of seconds. Both Saber and Assassin parted, regaining their footing and creating just enough distance to plan their next move.

'Whoa…' Shirou breathed. 'I couldn't even follow most of that.'

'The weapons clanged exactly six times.' Archer grinned widely, his teeth showing and his eyes widening just a bit. 'That was simply a method of evaluation. Now, the true battle begins.'

Rin's nails dug into her palm. She couldn't feel the pain. All she could do was provide Saber with as much mana as possible. She knew Saber wouldn't want any sort of interference, but it was hard not to, at least, cast some sort of protective spell.

'Brilliant.' Assassin nodded, sincerely impressed. 'You have the grace of an angel, but the destructive force of a beast. This is what I have longed for.'

'You are a talented swordsman yourself, Assassin. I am in awe of the abilities you possess considering your class.'

'Hm.' Assassin took up his blade once more, now a completely new attack stance on display. His sword was held on more of an angle, his feet further apart and his grip nearly resting against his long cheek. 'Your concealed sword is troublesome, however…'

And again, the lightening quick attacks disturbed the night, echoes of steel on steel sparking throughout the forest and vibrating between mountains. Saber could feel the intensity of Assassin's play pushing her back, forcing her skills out of hibernation in order to counter and parry the strikes that had nothing but murderous intent behind them. Rin held her breath, waiting for Saber to finish the fight so that she could taste air again.

Nonetheless, Saber grunted loudly after dozens of successful deflections, and soon, she held Assassin's blade down for a couple of seconds longer than usual, her eyes crazed and mouth gritting desperately.

'Go…!' She managed.

Archer didn't hesitate whatsoever. He hoisted Shirou over his shoulder and burst up the stairs, not looking back even once before his shape disappeared into the dark forest, Shirou's reluctant voice fading alongside him.

Assassin huffed, breaking away from Saber's pin and managing to slice her across the cheek, fresh blood dripping down her neck into her blue and white dress beneath shining armour.

'You let them leave.' She stated, fury making its way into her expression.

'Yes. I am performing my task, one would say. Far be it for me to manage two capable servants at once.'

Rin wouldn't leave until the fight was over. The plan was in motion, and she couldn't move forward until she knew Saber was okay. Archer hid his strength; she knew this. He would be fine against Caster. Assassin was, by far, the bigger threat at the moment.

'I know the length of your sword now, Saber; may as well reveal it so that this duel can proceed honourably for both of us.' Assassin's words could be misconstrued as arrogant, but he was nothing of the sort. All he desired, evidently, was a fair and fulfilling fight.

'So it would appear.' Saber relented, knowing by their most recent interaction that Assassin wasn't bluffing. What skill he possessed, to be able to adjust his style to her blade's shape and size so quickly and in the heat of combat.

'Now that we are alone, shall we begin this properly?' Assassin stood up straight, holding his blade at his side and bowing low. 'I am known as Sasaki Kojirou, an imaginary samurai legend created by the people to fight for the people.'

'Imaginary…legend?' Saber uttered.

'My summoning was a disgrace, one might say. I am bound to this temple due to Caster herself being my master.'

Rin gasped.

'A servant becoming a master?' She blinked, her intelligent mind piecing together the variances and possibilities immediately. 'I suppose if any servant could do it, Caster would be the one.'

'And her need for draining civilians becomes clearer.' Saber also noted. She then held her own invisible blade next to her side and bowed slightly. 'I am – '

'Although your duty as a knight likely dictates that you reveal your name, I would ask that you do not, fair lady. Prying eyes could be lurking.'

'…You honour me.' Saber nodded once more. 'However, in that case, my physical blade is not yet required. Its glory cannot be contained, and to reveal it would be to reveal myself to potential onlookers.'

Rin held her chest. The way Saber conducted herself and faced such extreme danger always reminded her that Saber was, indeed, a king in her past.

'Then I was correct to be wary of such a weapon. Mine would truly bend should it make direct contact following one of your strikes. But let us discuss the matter further with our steel, shall we?'

The servants began their dance of death once more, the intensity of their strikes shaking the very air around them and creating vibrations in the stones Rin stood on. She relocated some of her sensory magic to her eyes, straining them still to follow exactly what was happening. Saber's strikes were like a snake's, never extending beyond two, nearly simultaneous, blows before she drew back and did a millisecond of reading followed by redirecting her targeted area. Assassin was a master of parrying such slashes, but he had barely any time to follow through with a counter, the third clash eventually leading to another stalemate no matter how extravagant both fighters began to act, slides and jumps throughout the circular arena making for a spectacle above and far from anything imaginable.

Saber slowed her breathing, taking up her tried and true stance once more as she waited for the fourth round. Rin could feel the toll this fight was taking on Saber's body, the mana free-flowing from Rin into her servant at a constant rate to make up for the immense amount of energy exerted.

'It would appear that you have forced _my_ hand, King of Knights.' Assassin hummed, stepping into the moonlight and slowly raising his blade. Either the light was playing with Rin's eyes, or Assassin's blade moved throughout space at multiple levels, creating an illusionary effect that made it seem as though he had three swords in one.

Saber reacted instantly, her feet spreading apart in preparation for what was to come.

'I claim fame to nothing and am known by none, yet here I stand with but my one, original technique. Can you withstand it, fair lady?'

'Be careful, Saber…' Rin offered, wondering if her servant could even hear her. Something wasn't right. Assassin was preparing his Noble Phantasm. Rin was positive. There was no shift in magic at all, but there was also no mistaking that something incredible was coming.

'This move was created through natural inspiration. We over evaluate ourselves, us humans.' Assassin went on, his eye gleaming behind his sword. 'I recommend you do not blink.'

Saber's entire body tightened, and Rin couldn't even follow what happened next. One second both servants stood poised to attack, the next half a second Assassin was on the other side of Saber, his sword extended and his entire body stretched out. Saber turned, a piece of her chest's armour cracked and her right arm shaking.

'What on earth…?' Rin whispered.

'Hm.' Assassin mumbled, turning to face Saber once more. 'The footing was off. I suppose that's what I get for acting arrogant in the face of such raw beauty and talent.'

'Two simultaneous strikes. I didn't think it possible…' Saber spoke aloud. 'Never before have I faced a person of your ability.'

'I could say the same, Knight. I can defend this pathway with no regrets now. You are the one I have been seeking. Everything has been worth it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.'

An explosion erupted from Ryuudou Temple, flashing lights and waves of magic pulsating through the forest and surrounding area. Rin's eyes ran rampant, her focus split between what Shirou was facing and the threat before her and Saber.

'You can go.' Assassin urged. 'I hold no pleasure in serving such a troublesome vixen.'

'It is true, Master. I will finish this battle soon.'

The offer was tempting to Rin, but she bit at her lip and steadied her breathing.

'No. I won't leave you, Saber. Finish him.'

Assassin raised a brow.

'If only I was summoned by a master of your regard. Perhaps this life would have held more meaning. Come, honourable knight. Let us end this so that your task at hand can be fulfilled properly.'

'I thank you, Kojirou-san. It has been a pleasure.' Saber smiled, and for a moment, Rin thought it was all over. But Assassin took up his dangerous stance once more, and a repeat of the last clash threatened to take place.

'You said there were two simultaneous strikes, correct, Saber?'

Saber tightened her grip on her blade and shifted her left foot slightly, preparing to move.

'There will be three this time. Prepare yourself for the true Turning Swallow Strike.'

It was a brilliant tactic. The moment Assassin completed his claim, he made his move. Rin took the moment and manipulated her magic as much as she could, shifting her perception so that time slowed just enough for her to see Assassin and Saber's brief collision. Nonetheless, she could only make out a single strike as Saber seemed to parry two blows at once while evading perhaps a third. It was too fast, even with Rin's attempt to witness the interaction.

Both swordsmen paused, their positions switched to what they were initially.

'I may have mistaken you for the purest flower; a lily perhaps.' Assassin grunted, taking one knee to the ground and grinning as he held his stomach, a deep crimson soaking through his layers of cloth. 'It is now clear you are nothing less than the most fearsome of lions.'

Saber exhaled slowly, blood oozing from both sides of her neck.

'Well met, Kojirou-san.' She uttered slowly, going to her opponent while covering one of her wounds; presumably the deeper of the two.

'Leave me. Do what you must. This was all I could ever hope for truly.'

Saber hesitated, but then turned to Rin, nodding. Her eyes were as convicted as ever, but even Rin could tell she was troubled by the end results.

'Let's go, Saber.' Rin took control, approaching her servant and standing at her side. 'We're not done yet.'

'Yes.' Saber agreed, doing Assassin the honour of not looking back as she ascended the holy stairs to yet another battle.


	19. Night 19

Night 19

Running up the stairs with Saber, Rin had a completely new perspective in relation to her servant. She had seen Saber fight before, and knew her to be impressive, but this was the first battle where Rin actually felt the weight of the opponent's abilities. Assassin was an enigma for his class, likely due to his butchered summoning by another servant. For an Assassin to be _so_ skilled at close combat was unheard of. For Saber to be able to match and overthrow that talent was something that Rin would keep in mind for future confrontations. Additionally, Saber hadn't even used her Noble Phantasm yet, which Rin could only imagine was beyond fearsome. She suddenly began to understand that winning the Grail War wasn't completely out of grasp, and this inching reality was both terrifying and exciting at once. Berserker aside, Saber was truly akin to a Goddess of war.

'How are you feeling, Saber?' Rin decided to ask, just barely keeping pace with the servant's run up the stairs by using a bit of magic in her legs.

'I am fine. Assassin was an honourable foe. He purposely refused to know my name or even tempt my Noble Phantasm. We were fortunate.'

'You were amazing back there. I feel all the more privileged to be working alongside you.'

'I could not have performed the way I had if not for your consistent supply of mana. Any less, and I'm sure I wouldn't have the reaction speed necessary to deal with that final strike. It was truly marvelous.'

'Will you be okay?'

'I will admit some discomfort since he, indeed, was aiming to kill, but I should be fine. For now, I am more concerned for Archer and Emiya-kun.'

Another flash of light and an explosion erupted over top of Ryuudou Temple, this time so close that Rin nearly lost her footing, just barely recovering in time to prevent a harsh fall down the stairs.

'Come.' Saber took her master's hand, and soon, both women stood at the very entrance, craters and smoke rising from everywhere, stones and wood tossed about as though a minor tornado had swept through the area. It had been a warzone.

'Archer! Emiya-kun!' Rin called out, searching the wreckage for the other master and servant.

A red blur appeared beside Saber, Archer standing tall, if a little battered. Shinji came stumbling over from behind some debris, holding his arm which was torn up and bloody.

'The witch is a coward through and through.' Archer stated, dismissing everyone in his rage.

'Hey, guys.' Shirou tried to smile, but his cut up lip and bruised cheek made it much more distorted than intended.

'Is she gone?' Saber asked, still surveying the area.

'Yes. Illusions and cheap tricks; it's all she knows.' Archer grunted. 'If not for this boy's poor supply of mana, I may have been able to perform a more adequate means of combat, but I suppose that would be asking for too much. She even had the gall to ask me to join her and her merry band. With Assassin's fate on the brink, I'm glad I refused her.'

'She's not _strong_ , per se, but she's got a lot of magic, and she can fire off spells by barely saying anything.' Shirou added. He must have just gotten used to the constant chastising. If it were Rin, she wouldn't tolerate it a second longer, but Shirou was Shirou, and there was no changing him.

'Did you find out anything else? Perhaps who her master is?' Saber went on, unfazed.

'No. There was no master visibly present. Her base of operations has been destroyed though.' Archer sounded more annoyed than usual, and Rin could imagine why. 'Did you finish off Assassin?'

Saber hesitated, but then nodded slowly, her eyes closing a little longer than usual.

'He has been subdued.'

'Did you kill him?'

'I won the duel, and have provided him with a warrior's death.'

Archer seemed genuinely impressed, his eyes widening slightly and his mouth hesitating to speak for but a moment.

'…I see. Well done.'

There was a pause, some pieces of wood collapsing and the smell of smoke becoming more prominent as the small fires were distinguished naturally.

'So, what's the plan from here?' Shirou decided to try and ease the tension between his servant and Rin's.

'With Caster back into hiding, we're somewhat at a standstill. Shinji is no longer in the war, so at least that's one participant we don't have to worry about anymore.'

'Whoa! What?' Shirou couldn't hide his surprise. Even Archer turned with interest.

'Saber and I handled him the night before. His servant was Rider, and he is no longer her master.'

'Wow…'

'Perhaps I underestimated your abilities, Rin Tohsaka.' Archer raised a brow, his tone somewhat sincere. 'You may win the Grail War yet.'

'Enough, Archer.' Shirou stepped in, perhaps mistaking his servant's compliment for mockery.

'It's fine. We may need to do a little investigative work to figure out our next move. Berserker can wait, as far as I'm concerned. If we can discern who the masters are of Caster or Lancer, we can make our move from there. They have to be in this city somewhere. Caster's master is our best bet. If she was staying at the Ryuudou Temple, then the natural thing to do is interrogate Ryuudou-kun.'

'Issei? I don't think he knows anything, but I can try.' Shirou shrugged.

'Contact him tonight, if you can, and then get back to me as soon as possible.' Rin demanded.

'Okay. Consider it done.'

'Allowing women to dictate your life must be pleasant.' Archer sighed.

'Will you be at school tomorrow, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou ignored his servant once more.

'Yes. I would like to confirm a couple of theories before moving into the next phase of the war; especially depending on what Ryuudou-kun has to say.'

'You maybe want to have lunch together and hash some stuff out?'

'That may or may not be necessary. We will be in touch. Careful on your way home.' And Rin turned, allowing Saber to pick her up and blitz to the bottom of the stairs, no Assassin in sight anymore. A cab was hailed, and it wasn't long until Rin and Saber both welcomed the warmth of the Tohsaka manor.

* * *

'That was at least a productive day.' Saber had changed into her comfortable, everyday clothing, sitting on Rin's bed and facing away as her master also changed into her sleepwear which consisted of a loose, but rather expensive, frilly tank-top and shorts.

'Yes. I feel a little better now about everything.' Rin sat in front of her vanity desk and brushed her hair out, the twin tails always causing her grief by the end of the day. 'Although I would like to check on Sakura. The fact she hasn't contacted me is a little worrisome.'

'Ah…Yes.' Saber stumbled, cursing herself.

'It's fine, Saber. I've distanced myself from what had to be done. My sister is safe, and that's all that matters.'

Saber couldn't reply to her master's words right away, the lump in her throat preventing any coherent words from forming. Rin was such a strong girl, but she was also so very frail and innocent at the same time. There was something about these strange contrasts in Rin's personality that made Saber want to protect her from anything and everything.

'If you are troubled, there is no weakness in seeking guidance.' Saber finally said, wondering how much of a hypocrite she could possibly be.

'…Thanks, Saber. I suppose I am turning away from the truth, but it's the only way I can cope at the moment. I'm sorry. It's sort of pathetic, isn't it?'

'No. It's very honest. I appreciate such pure sincerity.'

'I wish she didn't become a participant though. It makes sense, since Shinji had no magical talent whatsoever, and that _was_ the purpose of the Matous taking her in, but…I can't fight her. I can handle Emiya-kun, but I won't be able to deal with Sakura the same. She's my weakness, and I have to strike down my own vulnerability if I want to win…'

Saber paused, but then went to Rin, taking the brush from her and holding her master's hair in the other hand.

'What are you…?'

'Allow me, Master.'

'Y-you don't have to.'

'I fully understand that, but I _want_ to.'

Rin could see her own flushed face in the reflection, and it forced her to turn her eyes away. Saber's touch sent chills throughout her whole body, and the moment her servant began combing, Rin's toes curled and she had to do everything in her power to snuff the growing feeling in her chest.

'Well…thank-you.' Rin mumbled.

'I want to tell you something in relation to the situation regarding Sakura-san.'

Rin held her breath, not sure why panic was causing her to nearly choke.

'I knew of Lancelot and Guinevere's relationship for a very long time. I was socially inept, truly, but even I could tell something was amiss. It was somewhat of a joke, really, how obvious it eventually became. However, Lancelot was my best knight and also a very good friend of mine. I might even go as far as to call him my best friend.' A pain shot through Saber's mind, a brief image of Lancelot losing himself and attacking her amidst burning cars and an underground building. It was a bizarre scene that made little sense.

'Your…best friend.'

'Yes. However, once word spread that Guinevere was having an affair, I was forced to make a decision as a king. I could no longer feign ignorance. Judgement had to be passed.'

'What did you do?' Rin looked at Saber through the mirror, seeing the anguish renewed in her servant's face.

'I banished him forever for the betrayal. The punishment had to be merciless. Soon thereafter, Guinevere abandoned me for the nunnery, and I was left to lead my kingdom to ruin. They were some of the darkest days of my life. I was falling apart at the seams and only found relief in the form of combat. I was a foolish king, and because of me, my country suffered.'

Rin's heart caved. She wanted to hold Saber, but she knew it wasn't the time. The pieces fit suddenly. Her mind subconsciously did the work without her even trying.

'You want to use the grail to change history…' Rin breathed.

Saber simply nodded, a sad smile making her look more hopeless than ever.

'Yes. It can be my only redemption. It is the only path I have. I will never sleep until I know I led my people to victory.'

'But…you were so young. You can't bear all of the blame. You weren't the only person involved.'

'I was the king. I _am_ a king. All blame, rightfully, belongs to me. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't smart enough. I didn't understand the people well enough.'

'That's not right.'

'Right or not,' Saber wasn't asking for discussion. Her mind had been made. 'It is the reason I fight. It… _was_ …the only reason I fought.'

'Was…?' Rin blinked, feeling Saber's hand move through her hair and then rest on her right cheek. Her skin was so soft, but the callouses upon her palms were abundantly evident as well. Rin's body temperature rose at the sudden movement of intimacy, wondering if there was something being lost in translation.

'You…have changed my outlook somewhat, Rin Tohsaka. I see myself in you in so many ways, yet we are also so very, very different. I have never felt such a connection with someone else. I…value your presence. It's calming, despite your fiery persona.'

Rin's throat tightened. Words seemed impossible. Was Saber aware of the effect she was having? If not for the touch to Rin's cheek, everything would be fine, yet…

'I know what you mean.' Rin tried to not squeak. 'At first, I thought you were a bit stubborn and arrogant, but maybe it's because I also saw myself in you. Now, I can't imagine life without you, and it's barely been a week. I don't want the war to end, and that's possibly why I've been somewhat lackluster with my moves.'

'I see.' Saber smiled a little more, her hands moving down unto Rin's shoulders, rubbing them softly. Rin's knees pressed together, her body trembling with false anticipation.

'I grew up alone after my parents both left me. I've always been alone. I have friends, but I hold them at an arm's length. Emiya-kun wants more, but I can't do that to Sakura. Nobody knows the real me. Nobody…but you.'

'I doubt the world would be capable of handling a being such as yourself.'

'Stop it.' Rin hummed, her skin prickling under Saber's touch and her circuits opening up.

'Rin-san…'

'Just Rin. Please.'

'Rin…'

Rin held her breath and finally looked up, noticing that Saber's intense, emerald green eyes were bearing down into her soul.

'A-anyway, we should probably get some rest for now. Tomorrow will likely be busy as well.' Rin found herself on the defensive suddenly, shuffling on the spot and standing up, out of Saber's touch. What was she doing? Why was Saber making that face?

'…Of course. I must apologize…Master. I forgot my place. Forgive me.'

Rin couldn't find her voice. She heard Saber leave, but it still wouldn't work. The door closed with barely a sound, yet the hand around her throat gripped tighter.

Why…?

Rin curled into a ball on her chair, holding her legs close, wet marks forming on her thighs.

Why…?

Her phone rang. It rang again. Then again. Then again. Finally, a message was left. Rin stayed as she was for nearly an hour, scenes playing through her mind from the past and present, recreating red marks under her eyes. Frustration, betrayal, anger, isolation, fear, and confusion.

Eventually, checking the message on her phone was all Rin could do. It was the first step to regaining some semblance of normality.

"Hey, Tohsaka-san. Issei said that there was someone visiting his place _a lot_ lately having long talks with his special guest (Caster). You'll never guess who her master might be. You ready? Kuzuki-sensei. Yep. The World History and Ethics teacher. Guess we got some work to do. Let me know how you want to figure this out. It's a solid lead!"

Rin dropped her phone to the floor and flopped into her bed, hugging a pillow and making her body take up as little space as physically possible.

'Damn it…' She uttered to herself.


	20. Night 20

Night 20

Rin struggled to get out of bed the next day. Waking up meant dealing with Saber, and that meant confronting her intense cowardice from the day before. It wasn't a pleasant situation; mostly because she had no idea what her exact thoughts on the matter were. She didn't _want_ to know. She didn't _want_ to think about it too much.

Rin sighed and stumbled her way down the stairs, leaving her hair in disarray and plopping onto her favourite chair before clicking on the television to check the current status of Caster's influence over the city.

"Yet another five victims have been found collapsed due to the mysterious virus spreading through Fuyuki City. Citizens are encouraged to wear masks and use hand sanitizers when necessary. Although previous victims show signs of recovery, older individuals and children are more susceptible to severe reactions that cause longer periods of recuperation."

Rin pushed her hand through her hair and sighed. If only Caster had been dealt with the night before, these five victims would be able to go about their days without worry. It was frustrating, but Rin told herself that the Grail War wasn't supposed to be easy either.

'Tea, Master?' Saber's voice cooed, and Rin flinched in response, the sudden presence of her servant startling her for a number of reasons.

'Oh. Yes. Thank-you.' Rin took the warm beverage, avoiding eye contact.

"In breaking news, a murder took place last night between two and three in the morning, according to specialists. The victim was found on the side of the road with their throat slit, face slashed, and chest caved in. No pictures or footage have been released yet, and the victim's identity is undiscernible as of the present. Reports state that the victim's skin was a bizarre shade of grey upon discovery. Truly a heinous and mysterious act that has forced the police to begin a very intense investigation."

'Oh, my God…!' Rin covered her mouth.

'The work of a servant?' Saber asked, not believing any of the other heroic spirits capable of such brutality.

'It might not be related to the war, but best keep our eyes and ears open. The skin tone change suggests possible mana disruption, but we can't be sure.'

'It would be preferable to end the war sooner than later at this rate.'

'Agreed. Emiya-kun has a lead on Caster's master. I'll be confirming his identity today, and then we'll likely make our move tonight or tomorrow depending on the plan of action.'

'Very well. In the meantime, shall I do what I can to gather information potentially related to Lancer while you are at school? Should you need me, you can always use a command seal.' Saber's voice had lost all the intimacy it housed the night before. It was business as usual, and Rin supposed she had asked for as much.

'That's true. Best not waste more time.' Rin turned off the television after determining that little more useful information would be displayed. She couldn't care less about sports or the latest celebrity gossip at this point. She brought her half-finished tea to the kitchen and began organizing some of her dishes.

'Master…I want you to know that I understand having stepped out of line last night. I truly lost myself, and apologize for even hinting such lunacy. I still consider you a valuable friend, and I would do nothing to compromise that. I hope you do not feel the need to handle me any differently because of my foolishness.'

So, Rin had been right in her presumptions. She gripped at the counter, sensing the damage that had already been done. Her heart was aching, and she knew it wasn't because she was upset toward Saber's near-proposal. If anything…

'I was just…caught off guard. I should apologize as well. If anything, I've been cruel; practically leading you into such a realm of consideration. I've teased you a few times, mostly because your reactions are amusing. It wasn't right to mock your inexperience.' Rin went back into the living room, finding Saber by the window and not facing her. 'I'm sorry.'

'…Thank-you, Master. That means a lot more to me than I expected it would.'

The fact Saber wouldn't call Rin by her name solidified the damage done. Nonetheless, Rin tightened her hands into fists and approached her servant, grabbing her from behind and holding her tight. Saber was like a board, stiffened and shocked by the unexpected contact.

'This is an act of friendship?' Saber wanted clarification. Rin's jaw clenched, and she simply nodded before breaking away.

'…Yes. You are very precious to me.'

* * *

'Good morning, Rin-san!' Sakura called out just as Rin was about to enter the school building. With her sister was Shirou, seeming a little sheepish about the whole interaction for some reason. The fact Sakura was being so outgoing was abnormal as well.

'Good morning, Sakura-san. How are you feeling?'

'Oh, fine! Thank-you for asking.' Sakura smiled brightly, taking Rin's arm suddenly. 'Heh. Shirou wants to know if you'd like to join us for lunch to talk about some things.'

Rin gave the boy in question a glance, simply getting a shrug and awkward grin in return. No honorifics? Something had changed dramatically in very little time.

'Sure. I don't see a problem with that. Meet on the roof?'

'Sounds good.' Shirou nodded.

Sakura finally released Rin once the group all had to go their separate ways, waving excitedly before falling back into stride with Shirou. Once Rin made it into her classroom, she was instantly ambushed by Kaede and Yukika (a quieter girl who had been sick for the last week or so).

'Have you heard the latest buzz around school? Huh? Huh? Have you?' Kaede took out her phone without waiting for a reply from Rin, poking and sliding at the thing until she found that which she sought and stuck it in Rin's face. It was Sakura Matou's profile on a social network of some kind, and her relationship status had been changed to dating Shirou Emiya the night before.

'Isn't that insane? I totally thought Emiya-kun had the hots for you. I guess we were all completely off base. Kane-chan is livid, but Sakura-chan has been gunning for Emiya-kun for forever, so it's about damn time, in my opinion, you know?'

Rin smiled softly, a wave of relief passing over her until she allowed her mind to dissect everything a little further. Did Sakura remember the night before? Was she aware of the Grail War now? Was she expecting to join up with Shirou and Rin from here on out? It was all becoming much more complicated than Rin wanted.

'Not only that, but Shinji-kun updated his profile and has moved to America to study abroad. Random, huh? He's going to get a rude awakening with those amazons, I tell you. Oh, well. Guess he won't be bothering you anymore, huh, Rin-chan?' Kaede showed Rin the post, rightfully a little perplexed by it all.

It wasn't out of Zouken Matou's reach to hire a professional hacker and hide the death of his incompetent grandson. Still, no matter how horrible Shinji was, Rin felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy. He was raised with no expectations and no love. He was pitiful, but that didn't mean he should be cast aside like a piece of trash.

'They're not all bad. I have an American pen pal online…' Yukika claimed, her quiet and squeaky voice making her sound even smaller than she already was.

'Seriously? Is he as real as that samurai cosplayer you've been going on about?' Kaede nudged her friend, grinning devilishly.

'Samurai cosplayer?' Rin inquired.

'I…made a trip to Ryuudou Temple a few times to ask for a blessing to heal my flu recently. I met a strange man dressed in a samurai outfit who hung around the middle of the stairs. He was really kind and…handsome. He talked to me for a really long time about things.'

'Like what?' Rin raised a brow, likely surprising Kaede by zeroing in on this particular piece of information when so many other interesting topics were up for grabs.

'Oh, um, nature, birds, and going to school. I don't know…' Yukika blushed, obviously smitten.

'You should be careful around strangers.' Rin decided to say simply, doubting the samurai would ever be seen again by her friend.

'Huh? You believe her?' Kaede grunted.

'Why would she make something like that up?'

'Whatever…'

The bell rang, disrupting further conversation and leaving Rin to toil through a couple of periods alone; truly alone. Saber was nowhere to be found, and Rin's most prevalent thoughts echoed without someone else chiming in. It was much more isolating than Rin anticipated, and she found she missed Saber desperately, as though a piece of herself had been lost. Rin couldn't help contemplating what Saber had wanted to say last night, her supposed budding fancy for Rin too much for the young master to possibly imagine or consider seriously. Did Saber have her emotions mixed up? She was a king, after all, and Rin was just…nobody, really. Comparatively speaking, Saber was heavenly, while Rin could only dwell on earth like another piece of sand with a little more sparkle than most because of her status as a renowned family of mages.

Besides, even if Rin had a moment of insanity and allowed her mind to play through a different scenario regarding Saber's emotional claim, the servant would eventually disappear, and if the thought of that already made Rin horribly depressed, then…

Rin sighed over and over as she processed these things. The Grail War took priority right now; not these childish thoughts full of nonsensical consideration and impossibilities.

* * *

Finally, lunch-hour came, and Rin bought a quick pre-made meal before making her way to the rooftop where Shirou and Sakura were already waiting. They both had amazing looking bento boxes, likely curtesy of Sakura, who seemed like she would be a great cook.

'Hi, Rin-san! Thanks for coming.' Sakura waved as she did that morning. Rin had never seen her look so bright and cheerful before. It was beautiful, yet shame enveloped the older sister, memories of a sinful but, admittedly, somewhat pleasurable night constantly flickering through Rin's mind. She couldn't make the images of Sakura's naked body sprawled upon her bed disappear. She kept seeing Sakura's shapely breasts being fondled by Rider. She could taste her sister's skin and lewd juices. She could feel their breasts teasing one another.

'You okay, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked, breaking Rin out of her momentary daze. Thank God he couldn't read minds. What would Shirou think if he knew? He didn't even have to know that they were actually sisters to be revolted by how perverted Rin had acted that night. No matter the reasons, Rin couldn't shake the embarrassment.

'Y-yes. Fine. Now, shall we begin this meeting?'

'Let's.' Sakura slapped her hands together, inching a little closer to Shirou.

'Shinji's ownership of Rider has been passed on to Sakura. Apparently he didn't want to be involved in the war anymore after you and Saber interrogated him at Cloud Nine. I guess you guys made a big impression.'

Rin breathed out, eyeing Sakura and trying to get a read on everything.

'And thus, Shinji-kun was shipped off to America to better his chances of making it out of all this alive. No doubt he'll return when the smoke settles.' She supported the story, knowing it was for the best.

'Yeah.' Shirou mumbled. 'It's a little odd, but I guess that's how it went down.'

'Odd?' Rin decided to press.

'It's just…Shinji is definitely a coward and inconsiderate womanizer, but he's also ridiculously stubborn and selfish. I have a hard time believing that he just up and left.' Shirou crossed his arms, indicating that he truly found it all difficult to process.

Rin saw the panic wash over Sakura's face, and her sisterly instincts took over immediately.

'Zouken Matou is capable of many things. Shinji-kun likely had no say in the matter.'

Understanding took over Shirou's expression now, and Sakura also appeared relieved.

'That makes sense. Sakura is staying with me and Fuji-nee now because her grandfather is away on business as well. Guy doesn't stick around long, does he?'

'I recommend never digging too much into his business, Emiya-kun. Zouken Matou has been around for a very long time, and has always been the most devious of all the great families.'

'Oh…' Shirou put the pieces into place himself, surprising Rin once more. 'I hope Shinji is actually okay.'

'He is. He said he'll text me when his plane lands. Grandfather may be a little…mysterious, but he wouldn't let harm come to his own family needlessly.' Sakura added, strangely enough. Rin would leave that up to her, then.

'Good.' Shirou was satisfied.

'Saber is currently trying to find more information on Lancer and his master, so we should focus on Caster and Kuzuki-sensei. I'm fairly confident he's our man, but I'll confirm as much myself after school.' Rin decided it was best to change the subject. The last thing Sakura likely wanted Shirou to know was that she had actually killed Shinji Matou; a reality that Rin couldn't allow to occupy too much of her attention. She could understand Sakura's desperation, and perhaps Rider had truthfully been involved more than she would ever admit, but the fact of the matter was that Sakura thought _she_ had done the killing, and that meant something upstairs was certainly corrupted in some way. Close observation would have to be put into play, but beyond that, Rin wasn't sure for now.

'Okay. We'll come with you.' Shirou said a matter-of-factly.

'No. A large group would only risk our lives more. I don't need help. When I confront Kuzuki-sensei, _that's_ when I'll want help.'

'O-okay…' Sakura nodded, her eyes growing a little wider.

'You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Sakura-san. It's dangerous, and – '

'I know. I want to. Rider says I have lots of dormant magic in me. I can be helpful.'

Rin didn't doubt it. Not only did Zouken Matou likely alter Sakura in some way that Rin didn't want to think about, but she was also a Tohsaka, at the end of the day, and that meant something all on its own. The fact Rin had merged some of their magical circuits and transferred a portion of her own power was icing on an already loaded cake.

'Still, I don't like the idea of you getting too involved. We just need to survive this war, and that will be that.' Shirou sounded sincere, but Rin hoped he wasn't so foolish.

'The war doesn't end until one servant remains. Saber, Archer, and Rider will not sit idle while the opportunity to win the Holy Grail remains so close to them; that's assuming all three of us even make it that far. There are still three pairs of masters and servants to contend with other than us. This war has barely started. Assassin is the only servant defeated at this point.' Rin's information was sobering, and she was pleased to see the true weight of their situation sinking into Sakura and Shirou. They were a team of inexperienced mages plus one semi-serious master. Illyasviel was no joke whatsoever, Kuzuki-sensei was a big question mark of capability, and Lancer's master has been smart enough to remain hidden while he waits for the perfect time to strike. The situation was far from ideal, and Rin needed her sister and Shirou to understand that so they both didn't end up dead.

'I see. More reason to stick together until we do get to the point where only three of us remain.' Shirou sounded confident, but he was being overly optimistic, as always, and it was grating on Rin's nerves. She missed Saber even more.

'Honestly, I have concerns with our team. True, we have numbers, but numbers mean nothing if the capabilities are minimal. Archer is handicapped because of Shirou's lack of talent as a mage. Rider is, by nature, somewhat average statistically all around, and your both terribly unprepared and lack the correct training as well as mindset for this war.' Rin knew she was being somewhat hypocritical, since she considered herself to be failing at the war as well, but she really needed Shirou and Sakura to understand just how serious all this was.

'Right…' Sakura relented, sounding much more hurt than Rin wanted her to be.

'I've been training. Sakura and I will do some more work tonight. If you could,' Shirou hesitated, but pressed forward regardless. 'Would you be able to come by my place to help us with some of the basics?'

Rin's knee-jerk reaction was to soundly decline, but there were more than a few benefits of spending a little time with Shirou and, more importantly, Sakura. There was something off about her sister, and Rin needed to discern precisely where they stood as friends.

'I suppose that makes a degree of sense. We will hold off on bringing down Caster and her master until tomorrow night. Tonight we will prepare ourselves fully for the confrontation. I'll contact you, Emiya-kun, after I find out what I need to know about Kuzuki-sensei.'

Sakura and Shirou met one another's eyes, smiling brightly at the unexpected response.

'Great!' Shirou exclaimed, sounding much more relaxed than ever before. It was nice to see, really. He and Sakura were good together. Speaking of which…

'So, is it true?' Rin found she was exhausted from doing all the thinking, making the call to return the conversation to some bit of normalcy. 'Are you two dating?'

Sakura blushed, smiling wider now while diverting her eyes.

'Heh. I guess so.' Shirou answered for them humbly.

'That's very good to hear. You both seem quite happy.' Rin would be lying if she claimed not to be annoyed by Shirou's ability to flip from his fixation on her to her sister, but the joy on Sakura's face was something that couldn't be denied for now. Rin would be keeping a close eye on Shirou regardless. She was jealous because her pride forced her to be. That was the only reason…

'Thank-you, Rin-san.'

The bell to declare lunchtime over sounded, leaving Sakura, Shirou, and Rin to hastily clean up their food and go back to their final two classes.

'What is your plan for tonight?' Shirou asked as the three descended the school's top floor stairs to the third floor.

'Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.'

'You should be careful though.' Shirou spoke a little lower.

'Really, Rin-san. Who knows what sensei is really like? He always keeps to himself and is a little scary. If something happens to you…'

'I have Saber. There's nothing to worry about.' Rin lied, knowing full well that Saber wouldn't be with her. In a way, she wanted to take on this challenge alone. She wanted to prove to herself that she still could handle things when it came down to it. No matter how much she missed Saber as every minute passed, she also didn't want to come to rely completely and utterly on another person. She had already learned her lesson regarding that sort of weakness.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman stepping into the realm of the great magi her family helped represent. She wouldn't falter any longer. It was time to enter the second phase of this Holy Grail War.


	21. Night 21

Night 21

Saber claimed that she would do her best to find out more information about Lancer and his master, but without Rin to help her navigate Fuyuki, the task was a little more than daunting. Still, Saber needed just a little bit of space from her master in order to sort herself out and refocus on the primary goal.

The grail. That was all Saber needed. Once she obtained the grail, history, as she had unfortunately shaped it, could be changed, and her honour could finally rest.

Rin's reaction continued to haunt her even in this moment. Try as she might, Saber couldn't shake the part of herself that agreed with her master's words. Yet, without the grail and the wish it provided, how would Saber continue to fight?

The answer was so simple, but Rin had made it abundantly clear that the strange emotions Saber was harbouring had misled her. It made sense, truly. Rin was right. Saber was being immature and foolish. She was living out a past that had been stripped from her in place of ruling a kingdom. Her life had been full of majesty, glory, and obedience. Her life had been grand in every regard…save for relationally.

In Saber's heart, there was a hole that she was never interested in exploring or dissecting. No. There was no time to occupy her mind with thoughts of true love and unbiased commitment. There was a kingdom to rule. There is a grail to win. There is a past to remedy.

Saber walked down a fairly busy street in Fuyuki City, her plain white shirt and blue skirt seeming very out of place compared to what everyone else wore; which came in all shapes and sizes. It was incredible, now that Saber had time to take it all in. At Rin's school, all the students were forced to act and dress fairly uniformly. However, once outside of school and work, the people of Fuyuki City appeared to go completely out of their way to individualize themselves. Such persons would be considered quite eccentric or even sick in Saber's time, but the differences in this period were aplenty. Uniqueness, when handled correctly, helped humans thrive, yet could just as easily isolate them from the main crowd. It was a fine line to balance.

'Come see the newly opened cat café! Dine while enjoying the relaxing warmth of a cute feline on your lap! Me-ow!' A woman dressed in what Saber knew to be a French maid's attire and fake cat ears beamed, handing her a small packet of tissues with directions and a decently done graphic.

'Oh, um, thank-you.' Saber responded, although the woman moved right along to the next person passing by, not missing a single beat. A similar occurrence took place multiple times with slight variations in the presentations. By about midway down the strip of shops and high-rise buildings, Saber had accumulated more than seven different types of cards and tissues, all inviting her to places of entertainment. It quickly became apparent that this was an effective, if a slightly annoying, way of bringing awareness to the sheer number of spots to spend money.

Saber tried not to let herself be overwhelmed by the amount of streets, side streets, and side-side streets she could explore, but without Rin, she was quite ignorant as to where would be a decent area to start searching efficiently for Lancer. Realistically, she doubted progress would actually be made, and decided just creating some space between her and Rin would be for the best for now.

Why had she begun to make such a bold claim in the first place? What was she hoping to gain? This existence was utterly temporary. It wouldn't matter in a few days. A moment of lunacy goaded on by jealousy? She didn't even know what she felt. How could she?

Saber stopped and pulled off the main street, seeking refuge from the crowd for a moment while she slowed her heart rate. The idea of being without Rin was much more painful than she anticipated. Air felt heavy. Her chest was collapsing. She had found her soulmate as a person. Be it romantically or strictly through a friendship, Saber longed for Rin more than she ever wanted to. The only way she could move forward would be to isolate her emotions like she had as king. Saber was a professional at such navigation of her mind. It would be simple.

Saber shuffled along through the crowd of a main street in Fuyuki City only long enough until she found another sidewalk that extended following the river close by. It's not as though she was going to find Lancer and his master amongst a mass of people like that anyway.

The quiet of the riverbank immediately put Saber at a little more ease. She had disposed of most of the handouts she had been given except the cat café one, stashing it in her skirt pocket without thinking much about the reasons why. Eventually, the path opened up to more grass and various art displays that only added to the level of tranquility found in this slice of Japan. Children ran about with balls, laughing and giggling as their parents watched from afar, drinks or cameras in hand. Elderly couples strolled on past Saber, nodding to her kindly with sincere smiles of acceptance. A jogger stepped off onto the grass in the effort to not disturb others enjoying the sunny, yet slightly overcast day. Birds flew overhead. A family of ducks swam nearby. This was peace. This was prosperity. The past Saber regretted so led to this moment of unhindered pleasure.

 _Perhaps I'm wrong._ Saber mused, still unable to give up her mindset yet softening more to her master's arguments.

A soccer ball bounced off of Saber's leg as she lost herself, the impact causing her to leap back as though an assault was being carried out against her. Two little boys, dirty from rolling around on the ground, cautiously observed the woman who seemed to stand between them and more hours of fun.

Saber collected herself, knelt down, and brought the ball up, smiling as best she could.

'Is this yours?' She asked, trying to sound kind.

The braver of the two boys stepped forward, rubbing his nose and nodding vigorously.

'Here you are.' She passed the thing, both boys nodding a little haphazardly prior to running off, laughing after a comment was made. Saber smiled a little wider now, the sun beating against the back of her neck and reminding her that this was all so extremely brief. She had her chance to live. It was time to move on…

Saber sighed, walking further down the path and revelling in the world as it changed. She walked for more than an hour, travelling throughout a part of Fuyuki City and seeing more people soaking up the day. Mothers walking with strollers, chatting feverously. Men off to the side with fishing poles and cigarettes, guffawing at what was sure to be a hilarious joke. School boys cutting class and looking proud of their mischievousness. It was all so beautiful.

Saber reflected on the outings with Rin. This was her master's life. This war was but a fraction of what Rin hoped to accomplish. This wonderful world was the world Rin knew. Saber was not a part of it. She could never, realistically, be a part of it all.

'Vulgar, is it not?' A voice broke Saber's tranquility. She hadn't even given much attention to the individual sitting on his own upon a bench just a little into the side of the path. She looked about for someone else that he may have been speaking to, but saw nobody. Saber could only presume it was she who was being engaged.

'I beg your pardon?'

'This world; it's repulsive.'

'I see…' Saber decided to let it slide, knowing it was pointless to interact much with a soul who had such polarizing views to her own.

'I doubt it. Only a true king would see the rot that envelopes this planet. Frivolity and sloth; it's all repelling.'

Saber's mouth twitched. Was it just a coincidence this person had mentioned the concept of a king so quickly, or was he somehow involved in the war? The young man had blonde hair that fell just above his eyes before shaping the rest of his face. His black jacket and fitted pants made him almost seem like a model. He had his arms outstretched behind the bench, and barely opened his eyes as he clearly watched Saber slow.

'I happen to believe the opposite, so I am sorry, but I cannot entertain your statement much further.'

The man finally opened his eyes, a crimson iris locking Saber in place. He had to be part of the Grail War somehow. Either that, or he was just a freak that enjoyed creeping others out with bizarre, but artificial, physical attributes.

'You surely jest. The planet wreathes and wails; raped of its natural providence for the most arbitrary ends. If those ends included the joy of a worthy ruler, I would potentially be willing to listen to your argument, yet that is not the case, and thus, futility only tests my patience.'

Saber lowered her gaze, spacing her feet part just slightly.

'Who are you?'

'Who am…?' The man's sharp eyes blinked with confusion before his arrogance found itself once more. 'I see. You have lost your memory, my fierce lion.'

'You know me?'

'I do, although it is too soon for our paths to cross beyond the transfer of some words.'

'Are you a servant?'

'I serve nobody.' The man growled, looking to the sky briefly before smirking and relaxing again.

'Then a master.'

'Of sorts, one may say.'

Saber glanced around, seeing the multitude of civilians enjoying their afternoon, oblivious to the war happening underground. She couldn't do anything in this moment.

'Lancer's master?'

'Not quite.'

'Then…'

'This topic bores me. I'm the one who performs the inquisitions; not my subjects.' The man leaned his cheek on his fist, eyeing Saber mercilessly, causing her to cross her arms and adjust her mind. 'You remain worthy enough, I suppose.'

'I am more than worthy of anything you may appraise.' Saber hissed back.

'Oh?' The man mocked, standing finally and leaning in close to Saber. 'You would dare make such a bold claim in the face of Gilgamesh, the one true king and first hero?'

'Gilgamesh…' Saber breathed, sparks of memories stabbing at her brain. 'So, you are a servant…somehow…'

'Understandably you do not comprehend everything just yet. That is fine. Just be aware that I exist and that I think you will do nicely. I have observed you enough to know that this desire is not just a passing notion.'

'Whatever do you mean?' Saber didn't want to ask, but any information on this mysterious player was worth it. At least she had found something to report.

'My wife, naturally. The ruler of the new world desires company, as it were. Of course, I expect your mouth to do a little less talking, but even the proudest beasts submit to a more powerful being. I deserve everything this crumbling planet can offer that is good, and you should consider yourself fortunate that I wish to count you among my collection.' Gilgamesh went to touch Saber's cheek with the back of his hand, but she flinched away, her mouth tightened and eyes glaring.

'I think not.' She responded quite simply. This appeared to be amusing to Gilgamesh, his deep laughter not the reaction Saber predicted considering everything she knew about the man thus far. The enigma walked away, more than less dismissing Saber over bidding her farewell.

'Oh, I was hardly asking.' Gilgamesh let the claim float in the air, Saber's enjoyable afternoon, which was hastily becoming early evening all too quickly, suddenly tainted by this idiot of a man.

'When the time comes, you will regret speaking to me in that way.' Saber said eventually, looking around to make sure she was alone again. If this individual was actually Gilgamesh, and some sort of hybrid servant/master, Saber would have to inform Rin immediately. He didn't seem completely insane, which was the only other alternative.

'Ridiculous.' Saber huffed once more. She continued back the way she came, eventually leaning over the metal fence that protected anyone from falling into the river. The very idea of marrying that man left the most revolting of tastes in Saber's mouth. He was everything she hated in a person and more. He didn't look at Saber as a person; he looked at her as a _thing_ to possess. It had always been that way wherever Saber was. She was an idea. She was a thing. She was a concept.

Yet, Rin treated her like another girl. Rin looked at her with respect, admiration, and acceptance. Rin understood Saber's faults and strengths. Rin complimented her. Rin believed in her. Rin talked _to_ her, not _at_ her. Saber closed her eyes and squeezed the blouse covering her heart. She supposed she had allowed herself to take this true relationship too far. Perhaps she was overstepping her boundaries due to the foreign practise of friendship.

 _I was being naïve. It is the friendship between Master and I that I love._

Saber sighed in relief. That made much more sense. She would have to explain herself to Rin the next time they spoke. She longed for it so, despite only a couple of hours having passed.

As if in response to Saber's lamenting, a tug at her soul took place, warping the very plain of existence around her, Rin's voice uttering her name in desperation. She was being summoned via a command seal. Something was happening. Her master needed her.

Saber equipped her armour and entered the grail's opened door feverishly so that she could protect Rin from whatever threatened their success. She wouldn't lose. She wouldn't lose anything again.


	22. Night 22

Night 22

Getting away from Kaede, Yukika, and Kane was hard enough without seeming too suspicious, but waiting around for Souichirou Kuzuki wasn't exactly a simple task either. Rin tried to keep a low profile outside the school gates, knowing that Souichirou walked home most days and didn't have a need to go to the parking lot. Still, the sun was setting, and Rin wasn't someone that got away with standing around much without being forced to engage in random pleasantries with club goers and other teachers. Eventually, Rin moved herself more to the side of the entrance, hiding her presence so that she could still see anyone leaving the school, but they would have to be actively seeking her out to know she was there.

As Rin continued to stake out Souichirou's departure, she noticed how fast the sun was already beginning to set overhead, and wondered if Saber was doing alright. Their little confrontation the night before weighed heavily on Rin's mind, and she didn't want to think anything of it, but knew she had hurt Saber more than she ever wanted to. As she dwelled on it further, and as the separation from her servant lengthened in time, Rin had difficulty denying a rising emotion in her chest.

Had she denied Saber because of the reasons she had relayed? No; of course not. Rin was attracted to Saber the moment she had been summoned. The attraction was mostly due to admiration and a strange sort of jealous longing, but as time went on, and as Rin spent more time with her servant, she knew the initial attraction was morphing into something much more intimate. It was difficult to ignore with every passing day, and the mana transfer ritual just convinced Rin of a truth about herself that she didn't know, or perhaps, wanted to believe.

Rin had been in love once. She recalled it as though it were a week ago when it was years prior. She had stayed after school to do the classroom cleaning, and became fixated on a boy with pure determination and truth in his eyes attempting to do high jump and failing miserably over and over and over again. She had watched him jump, fail, and set himself back up for almost ten minutes. She couldn't look away. Rin never did anything with these emotions, content with letting them fade with her stubborn reluctance to act on anything that may hurt her in the future.

And now, Rin found she could also draw pleasure from girls. She could admire and even love her own sex, and that admittance was difficult for the "perfect" Tohsaka heir picture she had painted of herself. It was a piece that didn't fit.

Rin snapped up from her inner evaluation the moment she saw Souichirou exiting the school. It was a little ungraceful in execution, no matter how she approached, but Rin kept her distance and followed her teacher, trying not to seem like a stalker without losing her prey.

Rin didn't have any idea where Souichirou Kuzuki actually lived, but she had a feeling he was, perhaps, taking a bit of a detour. He was eventually on the outskirts of the city, the weather having progressively gotten more overcast as they moved in beside the mountains and to an area that was, for the most part, somewhat deserted. An old gas station here, an abandoned building there. Pieces of a past that had turned grey.

So far, nothing about Souichirou's behaviour indicated that he was a mage. Rin had, about midway to their current location, shot him with the smallest dose of mana that was meant to disable a minor section of magical circuit nerves, but his reaction was nonexistent. Even Shirou would have reacted which, theoretically, meant Souichirou was in the clear. However, Rin's instincts told her that there was something certainly off about this particular teacher, and she needed to find out what before moving on to another phase of combating some of the other masters.

Suddenly, Souichirou stopped in a small clearing, only collapsed buildings and a dead-end road ahead save for a little path that wove deep into the mountains. Rin's whole body went tense as she understood what this likely meant.

'You can come out now.' He muttered, his tone deader than it was even in class. Souichirou was known for his cold, uncaring method of teaching, but most took him as just overly serious about his job. Rin had always suspected something beyond that, having seen enough men with incredible power to know where his perfect composure and seeming confidence stemmed from.

Rin hoped he was speaking to someone else, but when her teacher turned and looked directly at the cover that Rin could hardly peep through to keep track of Souichirou, she knew the chase was over. She had been lured here, and that meant she would have to be prepared to summon Saber at a moment's notice. Unflinching, Rin stepped out from behind the large piece of building, just noticing how chilly and dismal the surrounding area had become. The wind was picking up, and the clouds filled out ominously. The lights were beginning to come on alongside the fading dusk, a flickering lamp obviously present.

'Rin Tohsaka. I see. So, she was correct.' The man spoke perfectly levelled, his eyes lacking any light or care whatsoever. He was the definition of stoic, his statuesque presentation unnerving at best.

'Souichirou Kuzuki. You are Caster's master?' Rin had to put effort into steadying her voice.

The teacher took off his glasses, sliding them into his suit's chest pocket and closing his eyes for a moment.

'I am.'

That was it. Rin had completed her task, but something told her she wasn't going to be allowed to leave just yet.

'Caster is draining innocent people of their mana. That's against the rules.'

'And?' Souichirou barely moved his mouth.

'You can't involve the general public in the Grail Wars.'

'…I am insufficient as a master. There is no other choice.'

Rin knew it. Souichirou had practically no magical circuits. He couldn't use any sort of mage craft, and thus, Caster _had_ to drain Fuyuki City to sustain herself. That didn't make sense though. How did Souichirou get selected as a master in the first place?

'The goal of this war is to eliminate the other masters and servants, correct?' Souichirou spoke just a little lower than before. Rin could tell that something was coming, and she began calling out to Saber, the first couple of words passing through her lips before a gust of wind pushed her off balance, a blow like being hit by a car slamming into her stomach and sending her across the ground for almost ten metres until she collided with a piece of debris, the pain pulsating in multiple areas from just the first strike.

'S-Saber…come to me…!' She hardly managed, tasting blood as her hand emitted a red light and one piece of her command seal evaporated into the desolate air. Saber exploded onto the scene, ripping through time and space and glowing a brilliant gold all the while as she emerged and stopped another blow from Souichirou, his fist ricocheting off Saber's invisible blade and being parried off to the side.

'I am here, Master.' Saber announced, taking her stance once more and eyeing her new opponent.

'Immobilize him…' Rin wheezed. She was doing emergency recovery within, circulating her magic around her stomach and within, praying that no permanent damage had been dealt. Souichirou's attack was incredible. The pain Rin felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She could barely breathe, the air around her seemingly resisting passing through her lungs.

'Should we seek medical attention for you first, Master?'

'No…'

Saber didn't have time to converse further with Souichirou lunging toward her, apparently done with waiting. Was he insane? He was fighting a heroic spirit. He may have had decent combative skills, but that would only get him so far against a legend. Saber reacted in turn, her blade slicing at the man and drawing blood as he evaded back, creating distance from himself and the master swordswoman.

'I suppose that was to be expected. Your abilities are nothing to underestimate.' He commented, loosening his jacket's buttons and eventually discarding it altogether.

'For a mere human, I must admit to being impressed. Those movements are unprecedented.' Saber acknowledged, to Rin's frustration. For once, Saber's chivalry was an annoyance. Rin knew Souichirou held no honour; his first blow indicated as much. Yet, Saber always sought a fair and ritualistic fight. It was perhaps her greatest weakness, Rin realized.

'Just…finish him…' Rin urged, her voice barely coming out as a whisper.

'You should have listened to your master, Saber.' A seductively demeaning voice encapsulated the whole area. A woman cloaked in a dark robe stepped out from what appeared to be a miniature black hole, a deep violet dress and half her face hidden by her majestic cloth. Her mouth twisted into a wide smile as she giggled to herself, the whole area influenced by her sudden presence.

'Caster, I presume.' Saber spoke slowly.

'Indeed. And you are Saber, so it would seem. You're as angelic and powerful as I have deduced. Oh, what I wouldn't give to add you to our collection.'

'Alive, then?' Souichirou asked simply.

'Alive.' Caster confirmed, waving her hand with a trace of visible magic tracing where her fingers went.

'Saber…!' Rin urged, her sound cracking. It was as she feared. If Rin, as a decently talented mage, could enhance her physical attributes with magic, then Caster, a master at manipulating mana, could do the same for not only herself, but someone else. In this case, Souichirou was obviously incredibly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, and to have those honed techniques amplified further meant trouble for even a heroic spirit.

It was too late.

Instantly, Souichirou entered Saber's attack zone, his arms and legs emitting a glow as his speed displayed the effects Caster's support had upon his already fearsome punches, a flurry of exchanges happening in a blur as Saber grunted and compensated for the disadvantage she was forced into by how close Souichirou insisted on fighting. Saber's blade helped and hindered her, Caster's master showing a level of caution since even his fists had trouble when making direct contact with the holy sword, yet the way in which Saber tried to manoeuver proving challenging with such limited space.

Saber also struggled with the emotionless expression her opponent expertly wore. Even Assassin showed a hint of his intent with his eyes, yet this man was a clean slate, only ruthless precision and complete disregard for anything but his victory transferred.

Saber managed to push Souichirou back, but he hardly looked fazed save for the cuts in his clothes and the blood seeping from said wounds.

'She _is_ good.' Caster grinned.

'To struggle against a master as such; I am disgraced.' Saber muttered. She was frustrated but not defeated.

'I want you, Saber. Archer was foolish enough to decline my offer, but I'll extend it to you in the event that you prove more intelligent than that man. Join us. With you by our side, the grail is within reach. No servant would stand in our way.'

'I decline. This is your final battle.' Saber readied her blade, spacing her feet apart perfectly, the sound of her armour grinding against the various plates.

'Oh, that is a bold claim. We women need to stick together. Souichirou-sama…' Caster touched Souichirou's back almost lovingly before he dashed toward Saber once more. This time, however, Saber was prepared, and she dealt with her assailant's need to get closer than preferred for the swordswoman. She kept the brawler at bay, yet his multiple angles of attack were difficult, a couple of blows landing just where Saber's armour was weakest or nonexistent. To be able to pinpoint such chinks amidst the speed at which the individuals fought was a feat in and of itself. Saber was impressed yet annoyed.

As Rin watched, she wished she could interfere somehow. All she needed to do was create the right opening for Saber and it would be over. Fortunately, Caster hadn't had the same idea. The sadistic servant appeared to be content to simply watch as her master fought for her sake. It was a strange role reversal, but one that made sense, given Caster's overall weakness at close combat. Nonetheless, Rin refocussed her efforts on regaining some sense of herself since she felt her consciousness fading. She had been fighting blacking out since Souichirou's blow into her stomach, and as time progressed, she only grew more likely to lose consciousness.

Saber pushed Souichirou back once more, this time managing to take a larger chunk out of his shoulder than any connection before, the master's white undershirt completely soaked in crimson within seconds. A green aura shone overtop of the wound as Caster worked its damage as best she could, yet magic couldn't heal anything completely; it could only expedite the body's natural abilities.

Rin knew a tactful retreat made the most sense, but her notion of failure and incapability throughout the entirety of the Grail War was gnawing at her more than anything. Even the damage inflicted to her bowels was nothing compared to the shame and embarrassment of how she had conducted herself until this moment. Her family's name was tarnished in her mind, and she had to make some form of positive progress here and now, with a master and servant challenging her to a classic duel.

'Your decision, Master?' Saber asked, as if she were reading Rin's mind.

'Defeat them…Saber.' Rin muttered angrily.

Although she hesitated, Saber, nonetheless, initiated the fight this time, launching off the ground and spinning midair as she clashed with Souichirou, his evasive techniques saving his life but not a piece of his leg.

'Naughty. Naughty.' Caster reprimanded, a flash of light exploding from her outstretched hands as something much more deadly than Rin's gandr shot toward Saber. The worst case scenario had come to pass. Saber was now dealing with a two on one pincer attack.

'Shit…!' Rin gasped, struggling to take out her cell and dial Shirou. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but it was either that or lose Saber completely, and she couldn't even imagine such a fate. Rin knew it was nearly futile, but with Archer's airborne abilities, he might make in time before Saber was beat. Additionally, Rin decided it was time to remove another sheath.

' _Use your Noble Phantasm, Saber. Obliterate them_.' She projected into her servant's mind.

' _Master…? It isn't a technique for a battle such as this. I need time to prepare it, and these opponents will not –_ '

Saber was struck down by a monstrous blow from Souichirou, his amplified power practically breaking Saber's amazing armour. The stubborn servant spat out some blood, pushing herself up from the ground and launching yet another attack. She was performing brilliantly, successfully deflecting Caster's montage of spells while simultaneously defending against Souichirou. Nonetheless, Rin could feel her mana draining more rapidly than ever before. Saber was using every ounce of strength she had to survive the onslaught, and she wasn't making any headway beyond living just a little longer.

'Such incredible talent. The Saber class truly lives up to its name.' Caster licked her lips provocatively. 'I want you all the more now, Saber.'

Options. Rin needed options. The more the better. Work through the possibilities. Defeat wasn't a choice.

'Shirou…' Rin breathed into her phone. 'Help me…Outskirts…Old town…'

"Tohsaka…? You're serious, aren't you? Damn it…! Wait for me! Just wait!"

The line went dead. Shirou knew. He could tell. Rin was relieved he wasn't as thick as he let on. When push came to shove, he was reliable enough. He would jump as many times as it took to succeed, but if someone's accomplishment came at the price of his own, he would help them over any hurdle. Now, if only Saber survived long enough…

' _Shirou and Archer are on their way, Saber. Just hold them off a little longer…_ '

' _I shall finish them before then, Master_.'

Rin grinned slightly, her chest light suddenly despite the massive pounding in her gut. She wasn't out yet. Rin pointed her finger toward the area of combat and steadied her nerves, hoping her aim could be true even though her focus was wavering alongside her consciousness.

' _Leave me an opening, Saber_.' Rin projected once more.

' _Done_.'

It was overly impressive the way Saber commanded the zone of attack even at a disadvantage. Granted, Caster had to be careful about friendly fire, but the fact two opponents struggled to bring down one servant filled Rin with pride. Saber ducked and parried, pivoting and shifting her stance perfectly. She nodded just ever so slightly, and Rin hesitated no further. She fired a gandr, knowing it would just be enough to allow Saber time to finish Souichirou. Yet, Souichirou proved his innate talent for fighting, easily stepping out of the shot's way and clipping Saber's face with his spinning back fist.

Rin cursed herself for being so useless once more, doing everything in her power to stand and fight alongside her servant. It was the way it needed to be, yet here she lay, her innards potentially damaged and preventing her from helping the most important entity in her life.

The most important…!

Saber batted away more enchantments from Caster and lunged forward, throwing Souichirou for a second at her abrupt change in pace. She held Excalibur differently now, switching the grip and leading with her free gauntlet. Souichirou instinctively grabbed hold of the king's fist, but he couldn't do much more against the inevitable side slash brought in from an awkward angle. Rin's teacher brought his arm up, fully knowing he could lose it, and lose it he would have if not for Caster's sudden interference.

Rin felt a glimmer of hope at the unconventional tactics her servant forced herself to apply in order to win, but Caster's teleportation and random close quarter's initiative were just as unexpected. Saber's whole body froze, Souichirou's blood caking overtop of the warping air about Excalibur's hidden form.

'Rule Breaker…' Caster hissed, plunging an oddly shaped dagger deep into Saber's back.

'S-Saber…!' Rin croaked. Her analysis of the situation was filled with off variables. There was no way such a flimsy looking blade would be able to pierce Saber's holy armour. And even if the weapon could, Caster had nowhere near enough strength to pull off such a feat regardless. It didn't make sense.

'W-what…on earth…?' Saber grunted, her whole body shaking as she was transfixed in place, unable to move. Souichirou withdrew his arm from Saber's sword and struck her once in the face with an open palm strike, the blow knocking Saber's head back and bringing her to her knees as she struggled to breathe properly.

Rin's hand burned, and her last two command seals faded into her skin, leaving hardly a mark where once they seethed.

'N-no…! No! _No!_ ' Rin begged, looking all around for an answer to this impossible equation.

'Yes, Rin Tohsaka. Saber now belongs to me, thanks to my lovely Noble Phantasm.' Caster held her toxic-looking dagger fondly, new marks of command forming overtop of her hand. 'Ah. I had to replace Assassin, didn't I? I would say there has been an upgrade.'

'Impossible…' Rin breathed with a rasping throat. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

'You foolish girl. Why on earth would you challenge an opponent you knew nothing about? Intel is key to winning the Grail Wars. Why, just look at me; the weakest of all the servants, yet I hold the most power as of now.'

Souichirou moved in beside his servant, staring coldly at Rin as if he had never actually looked at her in his life.

'Saber.' Caster lowered her tone, her face ever concealed from giving away too much via her eyes. 'Put this sad girl out of her misery…and kill her.' A piece of the newly formed command seal faded away, and Saber stood, her mouth distorted in agony and her eyes already filling with water.


	23. Night 23

Night 23

Saber's whole neck tensed, the veins within protruding as she used every ounce of energy she had available to her so that she could resist the soul crushing command given to her by Caster, her new master. It was the absolute worst case scenario in Saber's mind. She could handle losing. She understood what defeat meant. But to be utterly dishonoured in the process to the extent of forcing her own hand against the person she cared for most? It was maddening, and Saber would rather kill herself than allow this crude charade to continue on further.

Nonetheless, her body moved on its own, pulled by the supreme force of the grail, the very object that had summoned Saber in the first place. Her will was strong, but the ethereal power of the holy object proved she was still under its command. Saber would resist the entire way. She would make it difficult. She would make it painful. She wouldn't do it willingly. She couldn't. Her eyes burned and her teeth chipped, the energy it took for her to resist draining quickly.

Rin tried to get up once again, and she just managed to get onto her shaky feet, having to lean on a large chunk of cement in order to steady her balance. She met Saber's water-filled eyes, the agony in her servant's expression stabbing her in the chest.

'Run, Master!' Saber demanded, her voice cracking uncharacteristically.

Rin couldn't stop herself from smiling. She could hardly stand let alone run. All she could do was meet death with dignity. It was the Tohsaka way. Her father surely embraced the end, knowing he had done everything in his power to win the Grail War.

'To resist a command seal; what strength! She will completely shift the war into our favour, Souichirou-sama.' Caster swooned, looking to the teacher for approval. The man simply huffed, rubbing the wound that was covered in a green aura of healing capabilities.

'It's okay, Saber. It's fine. I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't…strong enough.' Rin tried to shoulder some of the responsibility, but she couldn't possibly understand the anguish Saber felt.

'Master…!' Saber screamed, shaking her head and barely a few feet away now. Excalibur was lifted over her body, its form still concealed, and she howled once again, her cry bloodcurdling and echoing through the mountains.

Rin closed her eyes, surprisingly calm, a small piece of her almost happy that her life would end at the hand of someone she cared about so. She wasn't joyous, but the inevitability of the situation placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder. Perhaps she would see her father again. Maybe her mother and her could go to the park and catch butterflies. There was another; there was someone else she knew that was close with the family. He was a little odd, but so kind. She…

A red flash of light landed between Saber and Rin, a black arrow exploding upon impact and sending the late master and servant in opposite directions. Rin felt a pair of arms swing in under her and lift her up, taking her high into the air to the point that her stomach flopped and she almost fainted. It all happened so quickly. She landed, and then was in the air again, as though she were flying, until she landed once more and everything fell into darkness.

'Saber didn't follow…but she also…'

'…wounds aren't fatal…'

'I wonder…but how did it…?'

* * *

An open field with grass greener than she thought possible. Wild flowers blowing in the wind. A perfect sky with beautiful, white clouds. A small village. A blonde girl in a white blouse and blue skirt tending to a field. Her eyes were green. She was very pretty. She wiped her forehead and looked up to a man without a face. He told her something, and she seemed excited.

Blink.

A crowd of people in an open square. A blurred out sword within a stone pedestal. One after another fail at pulling the blade from its mount.

'She…fool…'

'Did she…but then how will…?'

'She doesn't seem…'

The man tries his hand, the little girl cheering him on enthusiastically. She was bright and happy. The man failed, and the crowd laughed in unison as the little girl stepped up, seeking revenge for her friend. All laughter and sound stopped the instant the sword slid out of the stone with seeming ease. The girl was most shocked of all. Her face was a mystery.

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes and breathed out deeply, a pinch in her stomach causing her to catch her breath and wince at the lingering discomfort.

'You're awake…?' Sakura appeared startled. 'Shirou! Shirou, she's awake!'

The sound of footsteps barrelling through a very old Japanese house drew closer, and soon, Shirou slid back a door and rushed into the spare room.

'Tohsaka-san! Thank God! You were in rough shape. Where does it hurt?'

'…Everywhere…' Rin mumbled, her brow furrowing and her recollection of the events forcing her body to shake against her will. She had almost died. Saber was going to kill her. She thought she was seconds away from death. The reality of it all, now that she had lived, terrified her. Rin covered her eyes with her sleeve, biting at her lip and quivering in the effort to not openly bawl.

'Shirou…' Sakura whispered.

There was a silent pause, but in seconds, the door slid closed again and it was just Sakura. She placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and held her close, resting her head on Rin's own and holding tight.

'It's just you and me, Rin-san.'

This made it worse. Rin didn't make any noise, save for a slight whimper, but her sleeve was getting soaked, and her chest was concaving. Saber looked so devastated. Saber had been nearly forced to…after everything she had been…

'It's okay. It's okay to cry…' Sakura soothed, petting Rin's head softly.

Rin never wanted to be babied. Since her father and mother had left her, she wanted to stand on her own two feet and fight with the power she herself had achieved through hard work and study. However, pride meant nothing in this very moment. What really mattered was getting Saber back. What really mattered was saving Saber from that wench's clutches. Rin couldn't stop shaking. The fear of dying, the despair of seeing Saber so tormented, and the anger at being so soundly defeated all welled up within her, vying for attention and getting none.

'I'll kill her…' Rin hissed, rarely being so sincerely venomous.

'Just rest for now, Rin-san. Just sleep for a little longer.'

Rin had no intention of going back under, but an irresistible soothing caressed her soul, and she no longer had a choice in the matter.

* * *

The next time Rin found her consciousness, it was dark, and she panicked slightly at the unfamiliar room. Rice paper walls. Ancient, traditional flooring. A roll out bed and a single window that exposed the star-filled night sky. Rin had been changed into pajamas that weren't hers, and as she processed this fact, the pieces began to make sense.

Archer and Shirou had saved her. Sakura was now practically living with Shirou, and thus, she likely nursed Rin back to health. Rin's stomach still felt severely bruised, but her healing arts had done enough to prevent long-lasting injuries hopefully.

There wasn't a moment to lose. Rin pushed herself up and stood, twisting her arm and checking her magical circuits. Everything was in order mostly. The comfortable tug of Saber utilizing her mana was gone, leaving a pain in Rin's heart. The blank canvas upon the back of her hand was a merciless reminder of her failure, but the fight wasn't over yet. Rin wasn't useless. She knew enough magic to at least contend with servants to a degree. If push came to shove, she was willing to use her heirloom dagger to end Caster and bring Saber back to her where she belonged.

Rin went to the sliding door and placed her fingers within the handle, pausing and closing her eyes in frustration. What did she hope to accomplish on her own? She could perhaps, with enough strategic planning, beat Caster, but Souichirou and Saber were entirely different matters. Rin didn't stand a chance against those two. She couldn't do it on her own. She needed Shirou and maybe even Sakura's help. Did she want to involve her sister in a battle like this? No. Could she perhaps utilize her servant? Yes. Shirou wasn't entirely incompetent in a fight either. He was nothing compared to Saber and Souichirou, however, and that had to be taken into consideration.

Rin wanted to leave right away, but she couldn't awaken Shirou and Sakura so late at night. It would be incredibly rude for the hospitality they had provided.

Suddenly, Rin's door flew open, startling her to the point of stumbling backward and almost tripping over her bed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the figure before her now, and before she could understand who it was completely, the being approached her, taking her hand and easing her back into bed.

'W-what…?' Rin grunted, a weight falling over her body and her mind becoming dizzy. She couldn't feel anything, as if her limbs were made of lead, and her eyes faded in and out, blackness threatening to take hold of her.

'Who the hell…are…?' Rin struggled, a hand creeping up her shirt and pushing through her bra, massaging her small breasts until they became hard.

'S-stop…!' Rin fought against the tempting urge to submit, aware that her mind was being influenced by very powerful magic of some kind.

'Why are you resisting?' A familiar voice hummed into Rin's ear. It was Sakura, but it wasn't. Why was she doing this? Why was Rin so weak? Had Sakura learned to use magic? No. This felt…different. Everything was melding together. It was all taking on a dream-like quality. Rin's clarity became compromised, her logical reasoning falling into madness.

'I don't…want…' Rin's mouth went limp, words now difficult to think of let alone form. A hand went between her legs, reaching into her pajamas and touching her without reserve. Rin's body quivered, a sensation of pleasure pulsating over her skin.

'I don't believe that.' Sakura licked her sister's ear and then nibbled on it, goosebumps prickling everywhere. 'Just relax. None of this matters. None of this is real. Dream away. Dream into oblivion. Dream into the grail.'

Rin's mind was blank. Her consciousness had left, only an observer rather than a contributor to all action. The magic being used on her was on a whole other level. It was reshaping what was happening and what wasn't. It was something of a reality marble. The room had shifted into another plain. The colours were having a disagreement. The moon had turned red, and the stars black against a yellow-tinged night sky.

Fingers crept into Rin's black panties and traced her crevice, teasing her and making her hips sway slightly.

'A-ah…' Rin heard her voice breathe out, watching her own body react to Sakura's vandalism. She wanted to scream at herself. She wanted to push Sakura off. But she could only watch. She was outside her physical form, an entity among the nothingness.

'See? You _do_ like it.' Sakura hiked her own shirt up and pushed her bare breasts into Rin's face. 'Here. Make me feel good too.'

Rin couldn't refuse. She wasn't herself anymore. She was a seeker of pleasure; giving and receiving. She tasted Sakura once again, licking tentatively at first, but then gripping the large mound of flesh above her face and sucking it hard, nibbling and twisting her tongue around the stiffened nipple in her mouth as Sakura's fingers stroked within Rin's underwear, making her lower half sway in eager lust.

'H-hah…Yes…Yes…That's really good…' Sakura sighed, breaking away from her sister now and stripping completely naked. Rin felt strange, still being dressed in borrowed sleepwear, but then lazily stared as Sakura slid the door back once more, revealing Shirou, fully nude and completely erect. Sakura pulled at Shirou's leg, guiding him to herself and Rin, his shuffling movement like that of a zombie. He didn't make a sound, and didn't look around. He simply stared at the wall as Sakura crawled in close and wrapped her mouth around him, starting slow, but then quickly building momentum, sounds as if she were kissing him sloppily filling the room.

Rin had a momentary lapse of awareness, her body pulsating in disgust with herself and the situation. She had never seen a man before, and to have Shirou as her first brought her intense discomfort for many reasons she dared not dwell on. Yet, she was quickly shunned, the drugged-like state taking over once again while she felt Sakura's grip pull her next to her sister, offering the moist, throbbing piece of Shirou Rin had convinced herself she never wanted to see or be involved with in any way.

Sakura began licking once again, but her eyes locked on Rin's, wrapping her fingers around her sister's waist and easing her closer and closer. Sakura broke away from her desire and tried to kiss Rin, but she willed herself to refuse, trying with all her might not to give in to this shameful set of circumstances. Evidently annoyed, Sakura gripped at the back of Rin's head angrily, forcing her lips to Shirou's tip before rubbing the stubbornly locked mouth along the length of the young man while Sakura lathered her tongue over the rest. Rin's eyes squinted, trying to create some semblance of focus. Everything could no longer be denied, and Rin lost herself completely, incapable of caring whether she was trapped in a dream or not anymore.

An eruption of bitter, clear, creamy liquid was the last thing Rin could somewhat recall happening with a vaguely clear mind. Sakura may or may not have cleaned every last bit of it off of Rin with her tongue, and Rin may or may not have somehow restricted herself to simply elevating Sakura further as Shirou entered her and thrust mercilessly, his dead eyes and mute voice bizarre amidst Sakura's groans, moans, and screams of ecstasy.

It all faded into a mishmash of colours, shapes, and sounds, and Rin found the soothing darkness more than welcome once it finally embraced her restricted subconscious.

' _You stubborn bitch_ …'

* * *

The smell of eggs and bacon was the next thing Rin could concretely register. When she awoke, she noticed that her panties were completely soaked with the bottoms of her pajamas bunched at her heels, but otherwise, the room was utterly normal.

'An erotic dream despite everything that's happened?' Rin cursed herself, biting at her lip and slapping herself within. Not only an erotic dream, but one that didn't involve – Rin stopped herself, her cheeks flaring and her brow wrinkling.

'Ridiculous…' She huffed, crossing her arms and relieved to find that, other than slight discomfort in her stomach, she felt fairly good physically.

Rin heard voices in the building. Fortunately, she recognized all three. Sakura, Shirou, and Taiga Fujimura, Shirou's homeroom teacher. Rin had no desire to go to school again today, but getting out of that particular situation may be more trouble than it was worth with Taiga around. She couldn't waste any more time. She needed to find out where Saber was so she could save her. Even if it meant lying to Taiga-sensei, Rin was willing to do everything in her power to save her friend…


	24. Night 24

Night 24

Once Saber came to, she was mortified to find her hands chained to the ceiling of a very dark, grey, cold, and secluded chamber that almost resembled something like a church. Her arms were essentially forcibly positioned above her head in extreme discomfort, forcing her to take up a pose that was less than flattering in order to maintain a stance (since resting on her knees was just impossible) with minimal effort at the cost of having her lower half thrust out toward the wall as though inviting punishment.

Not only that, but Saber found that she had been changed into a white dress with blue ribbons and lace. Truthfully, it was a beautiful piece of cloth, but Saber was more irritated with the fact Caster took it upon herself to treat a king of knights like some typical damsel in distress. She couldn't recall precisely how she had been transported to such a place, but Saber presumed either command seals were involved, or Souichirou's monstrous strength had forced her unwillingly into a brief bout of unconsciousness.

Saber didn't struggle, knowing it was pointless, and was more interested in saving her strength for when she could find an opportunity to escape. She was obviously bound by some form of mana locking mechanism which continued to siphon Saber at regular intervals in an attempt to weaken her into submission. Saber's mind, as well as her body, was under attack, this bizarre form of torture promising a quick break to the weak-willed.

Saber was anything but weak-willed, but even she knew she wouldn't last longer than twenty-four hours at best.

The king of knights tried desperately not to think about the injury she had caused Rin, but every moment her master crossed her mind, a familiar pain threatened to disable Saber further. Was Rin okay? Would she keep fighting in the Grail War without her servant? Would she get a new one?

Saber shifted her feet, wondering how long she would be waiting for…something; anything. She didn't like being left to her own devices. It was too easy to dwell on the past and present in none too pleasing ways.

'I see you have awoken.' Caster's arrogant voice echoed in the dark and dismal chamber. The woman's footsteps clacked along the floor, the sound irritating deliberately. Caster was soon standing near Saber, barely a foot away.

'You have the will of a lion.' She complimented, circling Saber and eyeing her without any sort of restraint. Saber did her best to hide her embarrassment. The dress exposed her more than she would ever prefer, her cleavage fully amplified due to her position, her back feeling a strong draft of some kind, and the sides of her upper legs nearly completely revealed save for the near see-through stockings held up by a garter belt.

'Breaking that will shall be…rather satisfying.'

'I will never bend to your desires.' Saber managed, the words forming sluggishly.

Caster drew a line on Saber's back, the king squirming and crying out unnaturally at the touch. Her whole body reacted, goosebumps pervading over every inch of skin.

'A-ah…!'

'I find that hard to imagine. As more of your mana drains, more of your defences will crumble. By the time I'm done with you, you will beg me for some form of stabilization. I have nothing but time now that Souichirou-sama and I have ascertained this new stronghold. Berserker is the only threat that remains, but once you're ready, even he will fall at our hands.'

'I…will not…!' Saber said through grit teeth.

A slap reoccurred between the walls, bouncing alongside the stone until finally escaping above. Saber's face stun, the physical sensitivity extending to pain as well as pleasure. She felt as though Berserker's sword had provided a similar impact.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Caster cooed, taking Saber's face gently between her hands and pulling her hood back so she could stare at the servant more easily. Caster was, surprisingly, very beautiful. She had light, grey hair mixed with a hint of blue, and her ears showed a heritage that included elven blood potentially. It made much more sense how she became so adept at magic. Her features were soft and majestic, completely undermining Saber's mental image.

'I sometimes lose myself. Allow me to make it up to you.' Caster's hands left Saber's face and found her breasts, kneading them roughly so that Saber couldn't stop her voice from escaping her throat again in a mixture of discomfort and slight arousal.

'S-stop it!' Saber hissed, swinging her body around and attempting to head-butt the opposing servant. Saber's movements were sloppy by this point though, and even Caster easily evaded her aggressive motions.

'Still so much energy, hm?' Caster giggled. 'I cannot wait until you're serving me wholeheartedly.'

'These methods…have no honour…' Saber couldn't say she thought Caster would care, but it held so much value to her that it was all she could think to utter.

'If you knew who I have killed, you would also know I care nothing for something as artificial and convenient as "honour".' Caster answered, her tone losing its tease and becoming much more vicious. 'What you now know is only a fraction of the shame I've experienced.'

Saber felt the tale-end piece of the dress shift to the side, her whole backside revealed and contained within a skimpy piece of lacy, white fabric.

'If you think this Grail War is to be fought with even a hint of honour,' Caster went on, stroking Saber's freshly exposed skin and lining the thin material that hardly covered her. 'Then you are pitifully mistaken.'

Saber's whole body lunged forward and convulsed as Caster gripped in between her legs, pressing roughly while ravaging without any hint of gentility. Every nerve in Saber's body reacted, screaming at the vandalism in an attempt to repel the overabundance of sensitivity flowing through to a craze-inducing degree.

'A-ahhh…! Hah…! A-ah…!' Saber gasped, choking on her own spit and the waves of bizarre pain/pleasure soaking into her groin. 'M-Master…! I-I'm…!'

Caster stopped abruptly, only the fragments of Saber's final syllables remaining in the chamber.

'What was that?' The sadistic woman asked, circling in front of Saber and noting the trail of saliva dripping from either side of the proud girl's mouth. 'What about your master? Are you speaking of me, perhaps?'

Saber's eyes were dazed, making the whole world blurry. She managed to shake her head stubbornly, and her mixed up mind forced out a singular clarity to her.

'Rin…Tohsaka…' She uttered, practically tripping over the heavy words.

'That foolish child? She was nothing compared to whom you shall serve now. Unless…' Caster smiled cruelly. 'Did you care about her a little more than what the pact between a master and servant demanded? Might I chance a thought related to unholy longing on your part? Well, that's something even I can respect to a degree. Hm. Respect might be a strong word; it's more akin to knowing what I can use against you to break your mind. I'll defile you until there's no honour or pointless hope left, Saber. You're mine now; best understand that.'

Caster circled back behind Saber, preparing to make good on her promise until the main door to the area creaked open and Souichirou Kuzuki entered, his heavy footsteps overly obvious upon the old stone flooring.

'Souichirou-sama…!' Caster called out, her entire tone and physical rhetoric changing. She went to the man and stood close to him, looking upon his expressionless face with fierce loyalty and care. Saber dropped her head, trying to regain her strength but feeling much more defeated for a number of reasons.

'How fares the new servant?' Souichirou finally spoke, although he was ever a man of very few words.

'Stubborn, but there is still time.'

'The master was saved by another pair. There is a chance that they will find us.'

'I still have some command seals for Saber. Her own will shall be compromised by then, disallowing further rebellion from the grail.'

'Hm.'

'They can fight that ridiculous war until their hearts are content. I'm fine for now. When the time comes to make our move, we will. It will not be long now, Souichirou-sama.'

'I see. That priest's body has yet to be found.'

'My puppets may have torn him apart.' Caster dismissed the concern, going to a pedestal that had an incredibly ornate cup upon it. 'Although the land surrounding the church suggests he put up a fair struggle, there is no way he could do very much on his own; he was just a man of the cloth, after all. The barrier I erected will keep us informed of any intruders. Even if that girl decides to try and infiltrate this place, I will just use her as a vessel for my own grail.' Caster waved her hand over the cup, a mist of strange condensed magic following her movement.

'Very well. I will scout the area, nonetheless.'

'Be careful, Souichirou-sama.'

'Hm.'

Caster lingered where she stood for some time, but then went back to Saber, bringing her semi-conscious face to meet her own.

'No sleeping yet, princess. I've hardly even started with you…'

Saber allowed better recent memories of Rin to engulf her rather than imagining the demeaning treatment that was surely coming her way until she willingly submitted to the witch.


	25. Night 25

Night 25

'Wha…! Another one!? What the hell is going on here, Shirou-kun!' Taiga pointed shakily at Rin as she finally stepped out from the bedroom.

'Oh! Um…well…'

Rin rolled her eyes. Shirou had all night to think of an excuse, and this was the best he could do? She took a seat next to Sakura upon the floor and composed herself into the perfect position before levelling her voice and addressing one of her teachers.

'Emiya-kun discovered that my father and mother have left the city on a business trip and that my manor is currently under renovation. His concern for my well-being, both mentally and physically, with near-strangers coming in and out of the house as they please, encouraged him to offer me to stay here for a couple of nights. If that is deemed inconvenient or, perhaps, inappropriate, I shall make due with a hotel of some kind since I would very much be putting my other friends out considering the size of their own apartments.'

Taiga was obviously taken aback, not having the pleasure of teaching Rin, but having heard enough office gossip to know that she was far above and beyond the normal student's intellect. Her beauty, grace, and seamless maturity just made her presence that much more daunting, forcing Taiga to stutter slightly as she tried to justify her own panic.

'B-but what about Sakura-chan?'

'My grandfather isn't a very big fan of guests. He's quite shy.' Sakura responded quickly enough.

'Oh…Well…it's…it's…'

'It's fine, Fuji-nee. This place is way too big for just me anyway, so I wanted to help a friend out.' Shirou brought over some breakfast, placing the various dishes on the table with Sakura adding bowls, plates, and chopsticks.

'I-it's not right! A girl and boy shouldn't be sleeping under the same roof unless they're family!'

Rin huffed, filling her bowl up with a little bit of rice and an egg. She had trouble enjoying the delicious smelling food knowing that Saber was possibly suffering. She needed to find Caster immediately. There wasn't time for this silliness.

'I must apologize for making you uncomfortable, Fujimura-sensei. I hardly see Emiya-kun as anything more than a considerate classmate. Additionally, he is currently dating Sakura-san, which simply means that his eyes are much more fixated upon her than myself. The possibility of anything impure taking place between us simply does not exist. However, I will certainly make arrangements with a hotel, as previously planned, if there continues to be an issue.'

Taiga seemed to be much calmer now that she had some food in her. She sighed, pointing her chopsticks at Shirou and speaking with her mouth full.

'You just watch it, mister! I was asked to look after you, and I intend on doing it! Don't be taking in any more strays! Speaking of which…' Taiga glanced around sheepishly, lowering her voice. 'Where's tall, dark, and brooding this morning?'

'He's out for a run.' Shirou mumbled, looking a little flustered.

'Hm. Too bad.' Taiga checked her phone and then hastily stacked her plate and bowl together, rushing to the kitchen. 'Yipe! Gotta get to school to prepare for first period! I have _nothing_ ready! Make sure you're all not late!'

'Be careful on your way there, Fuji-nee!'

'We'll see you later!'

'Goodbye, Fujimura-sensei.' Rin finished her own breakfast, clapping her hands together. 'Thank-you very much for the meal, Emiya-kun. I will be going now.'

'What's that?' Shirou was alarmed, Sakura also placing her things down in surprise.

'Y-you can't! You still need to rest!'

'No. Saber's master is now Caster, and I need to get her back.'

Shirou took a moment to process this piece of information, his expression becoming much more serious.

'So, that's what happened.'

'Yes. There isn't a moment to lose. I imagine Saber is putting up a good fight against Caster, but with those command seals and Caster's sadistic nature, I doubt even Saber will last long before she doesn't have a say in anything anymore. I can't have that.'

Sakura was the first to speak up, her words biting at Rin.

'You…really care about her, don't you?'

'Of course.' Rin tried to conceal her embarrassment. 'She's my servant. I need her in order to win the Grail War.'

'No, but…' Sakura almost went on, but took the cue contained within Rin's glare and shut her mouth.

'What do we need to do?' Shirou asked, sincerely invested in helping Rin. She found it appealing, this level of dedication and selflessness, but also irritating. How were they supposed to fight a war while being "friends"? How did they think this was going to end?

'I need to find out where Caster has set up her new base. Once I know that, I can formulate a proper plan.'

'Fine. I'll ask Archer to do what he can since he has the best recon ability of all the servants now.'

'I refuse.' Archer stepped into the kitchen, his presence ever the intimidating factor. 'I'd sooner kill the woman than allow her and Saber to team up once more. Together, they were formidable, apart, they are manageable.'

'Wrong. You aren't able to do that, remember?' Shirou rubbed his hand, acting surprisingly aggressive.

'That's fine, but use that final command seal and you won't live long to regret it. I will not assist one of our greatest threats. This is not a game, and I refuse to be involved with you children much longer. Best be rid of Berserker so that Caster doesn't have the chance to capture him as well. Her group is now one of the most powerful contenders in this war. The shift has occurred, and we are in a tight position.'

Rin bit at the inside of her mouth. She didn't like Archer's arrogance, but she had to agree with his logic and frustration.

'I'll help her, then.' Sakura volunteered, placing a hand on her chest.

'You really don't have to.' Rin sighed, hating involving Sakura more.

'I know, Rin-san, but I want to. I owe you.'

Rin's cheeks flushed, unsure how to take that comment exactly.

'You won't last five minutes against Caster and her master, let alone Saber among them. From what I witnessed, Caster's master is almost as deadly as a real servant when his abilities are amplified. I would recommend disposing of either pair individually, but that will likely be impossible now that this girl has made the first move needlessly.' Archer made point after brutally honest point, figuratively jabbing at Rin all the while.

'Nonetheless, I have to try.' Rin began to the room she had been sleeping in, her arm being tugged at by an outreached Shirou.

'Don't do this alone. It's too dangerous.'

'I don't care.' Rin shrugged the boy off angrily. 'Saber deserves better than the treatment Caster is likely giving her. I won't stand by and do nothing. My family name won't allow it.'

'Pride is pointless when you're dead!'

'I know you don't understand, Emiya-kun, and I don't expect you to, but you are not obligated to help me. We have a truce, and I will honour that, but you and Archer need to make a decision that both of you can agree with. The war is entering a very crucial point, with almost all masters and servants on the board now. Time is no longer on our side. I need my servant. I won't abandon her while I still draw breath.'

Shirou made a sound to protest further, but Rin wouldn't give him the chance by hesitating. She shut the sliding door behind her and gripped her hands at her side. She wanted to speak with Saber. She wanted to feel Saber's quiet presence nearby. She wanted to…

The thought of her servant suffering was too much. She had to do something; _anything_. She would find Caster by any means, even if it meant swallowing a bit of her stubbornness and consulting with _that_ man. Indeed, he was the only one that may provide her with a hint of some kind. It was the best starting point, regardless.

Rin found a pile of her clothes in the corner of the room. They were folded neatly and smelled clean. She knew she was being harsh with Shirou for reasons that were much more personal than she would ever admit, but it was a necessary evil that could make one of the many potential futures more bearable. She would have to thank him for everything though, and the thought of that was annoying, to say the least. He _had_ saved her, after all.

Rin finished changing and did a quick inventory of the jewels in her small side bag. She had a decent stash still; but was unsure if it would be enough to deal with Caster or Souichirou. Honestly, she would have preferred if Archer and Shirou could come, but she would have to deal with the fact Sakura and Rider would be her companions. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't handle Caster's group on her own. The thought of combating Souichirou again was nauseating, to say the least, and Rider would be the best opponent for him while Rin handled Caster, assuming Saber could still resist the forced bond between herself and the witch. It was brutally risky, but Rin could only formulate such a plan.

A small knock on her door notified Rin that she had been pondering for quite some time while hushed conversations and shuffling occurred in the rest of the house.

'Come in.' Rin answered, knowing it to be Sakura somehow.

The shy girl slid the door open and snuck through quietly, sitting closer to Rin than the older sister expected.

'I'm coming with you.'

'I know. I…appreciate it.'

Sakura smiled, likely anticipating much more resistance.

'I know I'm not much as a mage but…I think I can help.'

'Just stay in a support role and let Rider and I deal with the other master and servant.'

Sakura opened her mouth, but then simply nodded with a sound of affirmation. The sisters sat in silence for a moment, and Rin nearly wanted to breach the subject that kept them so distant from one another for so long, but she stopped herself short. It wasn't the time. Perhaps after the war was over…assuming they were both alive. A chill ran up Rin's back, and she shook her head, trying to look stronger than she felt for Sakura.

'Are you okay, Sakura-san, after what happened with Shinji-kun?' Rin kept her voice to barely a whisper.

Sakura appeared confused, tilting her head to the side just slightly, although still adorable.

'He's just on a trip. It won't be long until my brother returns. Maybe he'll come back a little nicer. One can always hope, right?'

'Sakura-san…' Rin raised a brow, gauging her sister's sincerity and, to her horror, realizing that Sakura was completely sure of what she was saying. Had she blocked it all out? Was she mentally sound to begin with after being left in the care of an infamous monster like Zouken Matou? Rin blinked a few times rapidly, trying to compose herself enough to not give anything away.

'Yes?'

'N-nothing. Sorry.'

'Oh. Okay.' Sakura smiled soundly, inching just a little closer to Rin. 'This is going to sound kind of silly, but I'm a little excited about spending some time with you today. I really enjoyed going out with you and Saber the other night. I had a feeling something was a little strange about her, but I never would have guessed…'

Rin tried to allow herself to enjoy the moment with her sister, but the fact Saber was likely suffering made her very anxious, and every minute that passed without her servant was agonizing.

'We need to go.' Rin hated cutting Sakura off, but she couldn't function without making _some_ progress.

'R-right. I'll get changed into something a bit more comfortable. Is that okay?'

'Yes. It's fine.' Rin hoped she didn't sound too angry. She knew her mind was in a very short-tempered state, and she tried to keep it in check, but the task wasn't a simple one. Sakura left, and Rin followed her out the sliding door, finding Shirou in some everyday clothes.

'I'm going to get some more information on Berserker and his master. Archer knows they're in the mountains, past the forest where it gets pretty cold. It's the only thing he's willing to do right now.' Shirou gazed at Rin, his eyes overly apologetic. He shouldn't be staring at her like that; not if he was dating Sakura.

'Here are the pajamas you let me borrow.' Rin pursed her lips, struggling to find her voice. 'And…thank-you…for everything. I do appreciate your kindness, Emiya-kun.'

Shirou smiled wide, his moderately handsome features amplified by the expression.

'You're welcome, Tohsaka-san.' He paused, crossing his arms. 'You know you can call me Shirou if you'd like. I wouldn't mind.'

'I'm aware.' Rin prevented herself from outright glaring. 'But not right now.'

'We're just friends.' Shirou replied, surprisingly so.

'I know that as well, I suppose.'

Shirou slung a bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door, getting his shoes on. Archer must've been waiting outside. He didn't have much patience for the mortals his master dealt with on occasion, obviously. Finally, Sakura also entered the main area of the house. She had changed into a light sweater and fitted pants. At least she was using her head. She could move easily enough in such an outfit. The fact Sakura had clothes, including pajamas, at Shirou's made Rin wonder how often she was over. She knew Shirou had helped look after Sakura for quite some time, but Rin didn't like the idea of them potentially sleeping together. Then again, there was that dream…

Rin cleared her throat, also going to the doorway with the other two masters.

'Fuji-nee is going to be pretty mad that all three of us skipped today.' Shirou went on, waiting around as Rin and Sakura put on their shoes.

'I've never skipped before; it's a little exciting.' Sakura added to the comment.

'School is hardly our concern right now. Let's go.' Rin stood up, finding the closeness of everyone in the front hall a little too tight. The three masters exited the house, and once outside, Sakura leaned in to Shirou, giving him a small kiss on the cheek which was endearing in its own way. As long as Sakura was happy…

'Be careful, everyone. I need to go to the shed for some things, so go ahead without waiting for me.' Shirou clearly didn't want to leave, but he gave both Rin and Sakura one last glance before hearing their farewells and being on his way.

'He treats you well?' Rin noticed the question after she asked, the inquiry of concern slipping out.

'Better than anyone I've ever known.' Sakura answered quite simply.

'…Good.'


	26. Night 26

Night 26

The ride through Fuyuki City just made Rin more anxious than before. She tried to engage with Sakura about everyday topics so that the cab driver didn't think anything of two "college" students going to a church in the middle of the day, but her mind was unfocussed, falling to Saber every chance it was given. Rin felt more empty than ever before. Empty and alone. She hated lying to Sakura, but there was no point in complicating matters more. Not only that, but she held Shirou at arm's length just like everyone else in her life. Saber was the only individual that had somewhat closed the gap Rin projected around herself, and now that very woman was in danger because of a prideful and foolish split-second decision.

'We're here.' The cab driver huffed, pushing his hand into the back for his pay. He was certainly one of the ruder drivers Rin had encountered, but she let it slide considering he wasn't very nosey either.

'Thank-you very much, sir.' Rin beamed, tipping the man handsomely regardless.

'Oh. Er…Thanks. Take it easy out there.'

Rin had given herself the last laugh at least. A petty victory, but it had been a while. Once the cab was gone, Rin and Sakura approached the church and, instantly, Rin knew she was on to something. This barrier hadn't been here before, and there was a completely different air about the place.

'What was that?' Sakura commented, holding her chest as though it were hard to breathe.

'A mana wall erected by someone who wanted to be notified the moment we entered a certain area. It could be just the priest being paranoid, but this isn't his style. Kirei Kotomine embraces any and all; it's his job.'

'So…?'

'We'll find out soon enough.' Rin took another step forward, but Rider's chain flung from beside her, the servant suddenly manifesting and attacking someone Rin hadn't sensed whatsoever. It was the Lancer servant she had seen what felt like so long ago. He easily deflected the death strike, his red spear handled with the utmost of precision.

'Whoa now! That's no way to greet someone who comes in peace.' He sneered, the arrogance in his voice irritating instantly.

'Why would a competing servant come in peace?' Rin asked, one hand in her packet of jewels and preparing for any kind of assault. Lancer was among the fastest of the servants while being quite deadly in close quarters combat. This sudden presence wasn't any sort of slouch, from what Rin had seen of his skills.

'I was ordered to, why else? My master isn't too keen on the idea of Caster holding all the marbles. Chicky there is obviously pretty inexperienced, and Rider isn't known to be super powerful. You're basically taking on two servant-level enemies, and to do that, having two servants makes the most sense, yeah?'

Sakura made a small sound with her voice, but otherwise, she stayed behind Rider, who appeared to be more than willing to fight, if necessary.

'How do we know we can trust you?' Rin was cautious, but had a feeling this man wasn't one to lie despite his appearance and mannerisms. His fighting style was too well honed, and he seemed to carry himself with the same kind of pride as Saber. Archer and Rider would lie without breaking a sweat, but this servant was in the leagues of heroes like Saber and even Assassin.

'You'll just have to believe me. Caster and her playthings are in a secret chamber deep in the church. They assaulted the place and maybe even killed the priest. Shitty luck for him.'

Rin was thrown by this piece of news. She didn't like Kirei Kotomine; perhaps even loathed him, but she didn't want him dead. He had been a friend of her father's, and his existence as her guardian maintained the idea that Rin's father had lived and fought in a Grail War. Now, Tokiomi Tohsaka's mark on the earth had diminished further.

'They'll…send a new member of the church to facilitate the rest of the war.' Rin stuttered.

'Hell if I care. Either way, I've already done the leg work, so now that we have the manpower, we should head on in and be done with the annoying witch.'

Rin had to catch her breath. Saber was near. Saber was so close and could be saved. It had barely been a night yet Rin's heart raced so hard in her chest that she thought it might erupt.

'So,' Lancer approached the two masters, Rider's chains jingling in protest. 'Do we have a truce until Caster and her master are out of the picture?' The man extended his hand to Rin, knowing she was the leader of the little operation.

Rin weighed the pros and cons of the union in her mind within seconds, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. She would save Saber, and this companionship with Lancer would only increase her chances of success. The fact Lancer's master wasn't showing himself was a minor annoyance, but Rin would have to take this risk in order to have Saber at her side once again.

'Fine. I'll trust you, Lancer.' She took his hand, and the servant gripped tightly.

'Impressive. You have guts; I like that.'

Rin wretched her hand free, giving Lancer a scornful look.

'Do not mock me.'

'I wasn't. Honest.' Lancer turned to Sakura and Rider, bowing slightly, although everything he did seemed like sarcasm to a degree. 'My ladies, do not fret, for I shall wield my spear to the best of my abilities to ensure your safety.'

Rider only widened her stance, but Sakura gave Lancer a slight nod.

'T-thank-you.'

'Well, good. That's that! Follow my lead then, people. Caster won't know what hit her soon enough.' Lancer walked in front, his swagger undeniable as he pushed the front doors of the church open, the sunlight from outside completely locked out the moment the last person in the group had made it in. Benches were overturned, and there were still remnants of magic where destruction had been left in its wake. Pieces of the walls were missing, tapestry had been burned, and smudges of darkness rested on the ground as though shadows of the fallen.

'Caster knows we're here, so there could be some grunts on the way, but I doubt she'll waste too much mana on that kind of thing. Those skeletons might be trouble for humans, but they're nothing to us servants, right, Rider?'

There was no response, and Sakura laughed nervously in her servant's place.

'Keep it down, eh? A guy can't get a word in edge-wise with a chatter box like you around. Jeez…' Lancer shrugged, going to the back of the church and pushing open the somewhat hidden door. The group found a closed off area of the church grounds, the new extension being something like a courtyard. Rin had no idea it existed. This section too was demolished. Kirei _was_ her father's apprentice, after all, so it was a small wonder that he went down with quite the fight. Rin had her doubts that the man had even been defeated. There was always the very real possibility that Kirei had simply retreated until he could return to the church.

'Caster is breaking every rule possible…' Rin muttered under her breath.

'Those rules are just guidelines, missy. For the grail, any real contender would do just about anything, you know? It's basically a second chance at life if you win. Why else would us heroic spirits willingly join in such a stupid ritual?'

'And you were who again, Lancer?'

'Hahah! Nice one, my lady. I ain't falling for something that obvious.'

'Oh, it was worth a try.' Rin glanced to her sister, attempting to ease her into the threatening situation with a little more confidence. Sakura smiled back, but her eyes were distant; almost disconnected from the reality around her.

'You're a funny one.' Lancer grinned back, manifesting his blood-red spear and shouldering it as though it were the most innocent piece of equipment rather than a legendary weapon capable of striking down hundreds in a single go. 'Here it is. After this door, we got ourselves into Caster's little haunt. Best be ready with a plan, yeah?'

'I will contend with Caster. I have an idea as to how to best her.' Rin knew she sounded decently sure, but her inner dialogue certainly made her wonder.

'You serious? You wanna mess around with that crazy bitch?' Lancer sounded impressed, his red eyes examining Rin to the point of making her a little uncomfortable.

'Yes. It only makes sense. I have the best magic out of all of us. Additionally, you and Rider will be holding Kuzuki-sensei and Saber down for me.'

'That so?' Lancer raised a brow, seeming more excited than before. 'Who's my playmate?'

'Saber. Your range makes it simpler for you to keep her at bay until I reclaim her as my own.'

'What makes you think I won't kill her once Caster and her master are done and dead?'

'I think you'll be too concerned with keeping yourself alive against Saber, to be honest.'

Lancer whistled loudly, amusement in his whole demeanor.

'We'll have to see about that, won't we?'

'So be it.'

'Then Rider will be fighting Kuzuki-sensei?' Sakura asked, her voice much smaller than her companions'.

'That's correct. Are you okay with that, Rider?' Rin directed her attention to the quiet servant. Rider nodded, ever hiding her true thoughts; if she had any.

'D-don't kill him though.' Sakura added.

'Yes. Once Caster is defeated, then Kuzuki-sensei will also likely submit. If not, then bind him long enough for us to determine his threat level.'

Rider nodded again.

'Are we done?' Lancer gripped at the door, his focus shifting to what may lay beyond the hidden passageway and chamber. 'And behind door number one we have…!'

Rin could hear the sounds of thousands of bones grinding against bone before she could actually see anything beyond Lancer.

'Ah-ha! Clever girl! I can't even see the stairs!' Lancer laughed, drawing his spear and charging forward, puncturing and then tossing aside multiple bodies of animated monstrous skeletons. Rider also dove in, leaping over Lancer and causing chaos where she landed, spinning and slashing all around herself as though dancing.

'Oh, my gosh!' Sakura gasped, a couple of skeletons breaking free through the corridor and stumble-running toward the sisters.

'These things are nothing.' Rin pointed her finger and fired off four rounds of her gandr spell, connecting with three and halting any further progress by her attackers. Sounds of blade against bone and groaning undead beings filled the air, Sakura and Rin cautiously moving into the doorway and following the destruction left in the servants' wake.

'This is…pretty crazy…' Sakura spoke in a low voice, holding Rin's sleeve and staying very close.

'Just keep out of the way and you'll be fine. Rider is drawing mana from you with every move she makes, and the closer you are, the quicker that mana gets transferred.'

'I-I see. What about Lancer, then?'

'His master may have sent him in with a surplus of mana, or he might even be following us. It's hard to say. Either way, Lancer is fine. Don't worry about him.'

Sakura shrieked, pressing up against Rin and flailing her leg. Rin didn't even hesitate before firing off another round of gandr at a partially destroyed skeleton that had enough life and pieces of its limbs to take hold of the first thing that came by.

'Thank-you…'

'Come on. We have to keep up.'

Moving through the corridors was torturous. The sounds of combat and death echoed over and over, ricocheting off the walls in a seemingly endless cycle before finally fading only to be replaced by more of the same pain. Rin and Sakura covered their ears, relieved when they finally made it to the bottom to find both Lancer and Rider waiting for them. Lancer's spear was perched atop his shoulders, both arms hooked over it, while Rider had knives in either hand, a long chain keeping them connected.

'That's it for the warm up, ladies.' Lancer's smile was wide and slightly crazed. 'Ready for the main event?'

Rin eyed the door that she presumed led to the chamber where Caster, Souichirou, and Saber hopefully waited. She had made her move quickly, not allowing Caster too much time to break Saber. This was the best she could do. She had two servants with her and was a competent mage in her own right. She could win this. She could save Saber. She could win the Grail War still.

'Right. Let's defeat Caster.'


	27. Night 27

Night 27

No sooner did Lancer have the heavy looking door open did he lift his spear and block an oncoming attack, the servant bursting with unsuppressed giddiness at the immediate threat on his life.

'Is that so, tiny master? You wanna tussle with a heroic spirit? Yeah? That's gotta be the dumbest idea I've ever heard!' Lancer dashed into the room, meeting with Souichirou once again, the teacher trading blows with the blood-red spear, pivoting in and out accordingly to barely dodge and knock away the somewhat lackluster attempts by Lancer.

'He's toying with him…' Rin grunted, entering the room with Sakura and Rider nearby. The chamber was much larger than anticipated, and a chill ran Rin's spine as she looked onward to the front of the area where Saber knelt at Caster's feet, the strangely alluring white dress on her servant distracting Rin for a moment before she regained her purpose and evaluated the surrounding area further.

'Good to see you again, little girl!' Caster yelled overtop of the clash between her master and Lancer. She reached down and grabbed Saber by her golden hair, thrusting her dead-eyed face forward so that Rin could see her previous servant's emotionless expression. 'She was…a challenge, I will admit, but not even this proud warrior could stand against my methods of persuasion.'

Rin's eyes travelled to the smooth skin that revealed itself between the white thigh-highs and side of Saber's dress. She shook her head and narrowed her focus.

'Your master will die if this goes on much longer. Give me back Saber, and we will leave you in peace.'

Caster laughed heartily at this, her cackle finally forcing Souichirou and Lancer to part and wait, never letting one another's gaze leave the opponent locked within it.

'You truly believe me to be foolish enough to fall for such a promise? I'll let you in on a little secret, girl: I trust nobody…' Caster shifted a little bit, apparently making herself uncomfortable. 'Saber…kill them all.'

A piece of the command seal on Caster's hand became illuminated and then disappeared. Saber stood up, slowly drawing her blade and stumbling into a stance that followed her new master's wish. Without a second thought, Rider leapt into the scene, circling around the room and revealing her own weapons just prior to meeting Saber head-on, the powerful servant switching from a zombified state to the master swordswoman that she was. Rider did her best to use her dual-weapon advantage, but her struggle was in vain, Saber's swordplay making the lesser servant appear as though she were merely a child. Blood was drawn, and Rider leapt back, flipping over a few times in an impressive display of acrobatics. Saber, meanwhile, remained, her sword raised into the air, seemingly, although it remained hidden.

'I hope you have more to offer than that pathetic servant and an arrogant boy with an oversized stick.' Caster taunted, placing both hands on Saber and resting her head on the brilliant woman's shoulder in an almost motherly fashion. The act made Rin's blood boil, but she maintained her composure, surprisingly. It was the Tohsaka way, after all.

'Rider isn't pathetic…' Sakura breathed out harshly.

'Hahahah! You're a real piece of work, Caster. Care to try _your_ hand?'

'Oh, please, boy. I only play with real men.' Caster flicked her hands and sprayed Lancer with a barrage of what seemed to be gandrs, her sheer command of spells making Rin reconsider her confidence. Lancer easily evaded the attacks, but Souichirou was on him again, the teacher actually connecting with a couple of blows as Caster threw another rain of spells on her opponent.

Saber, on the other hand, exploded from her spot, forcing Rider into the defensive immediately, her flurry of sword strikes drawing out a sound of desperation from the blind servant.

'This isn't happening the way I envisioned.' Rin's jaw tightened, and she forced her body to step closer to the battle royale. She needed to enter the fray, yet she was becoming squeamish at the last second, knowing how outclassed she was.

'Can I do anything to help?' Sakura asked, not even blinking as she watched Rider barely survive the opponent she had been forced against.

'Don't die. Rider needs you to draw out her maximum strength. The moment her mana supply suffers, she's finished. I…need to get rid of Caster, and then we can win.' Rin nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and then was about to proceed when Sakura's grip kept her in place.

'Be careful.' Sakura said, yet her voice sounded just a little bit off for some reason.

'I will.' Rin decided to reply simply.

It wasn't the easiest thing she's ever done, but Rin could feel the pure concentration of magic all around her as she stepped down from the doorway and eyed the playing field. Souichirou and Lancer continued to battle, and Caster's interference made the fight all the more unreasonable.

'Just hold on a little while longer, Rider.' Rin mumbled, building up the mana in her legs and hands as she reached into her pouch and clasped a number of magic-infused jewels. 'I'm going to save Saber right here and right now.'

Caster turned her attention to Rin suddenly, a wide smile creeping across her half-hidden face.

'You would dare approach me, whelp? How pitiful. Desperation makes for fools, I suppose.'

'I won't let you have her.' Rin stated clearly, hiding the tremble in her voice.

'Then take her from me!' Caster flicked her wrist, a ray of magic pulsating through the air and aimed directly at Rin's person. Rin reacted just in time, tossing up a couple of her jewels, a variety of colours reflecting the approaching light and reacting in kind. A barrier erected, a blue trail of light indicating where Caster's magic had been absorbed and retransferred into the mana veins all around.

'Hah!' Rin threw more crystals, red being the main source of colour from these ones as multiple gandrs launched at once, the collection of crimson attack power a sight to behold.

'You can't be serious…' Caster simply produced her own, far superior form of defence, the gandrs disappearing the moment they made contact with the rune-infused shield. 'I pray, for your sake, you have more to offer than that.'

Rin didn't give Caster the pleasure of a reaction, choosing to continue her assault, knowing her time was precious as the sounds of Lancer and Rider's battles grew fiercer by the second. Rider hardly made any noise under normal circumstances, but her grunts of frustration and effort were more than enough evidence that Saber was putting her through the wringer.

Rin took another attack from Caster, her barrier cracking under the strain of the mage's incredible magical talent. There wasn't much more Rin could do. The time was now. She used the smoke kicked up from the clash of elements and burst through the natural source of concealment, propelling herself forward through her mana-infused muscles and limbs. Caster didn't even know what hit her. More than likely, the woman had suspected Rin capable of only offensive magic, like gandr. Unfortunately for her, Rin had been trained rigorously by Kirei, a master at hand-to-hand combat on many levels.

Rin felt the satisfying sensation of her elbow digging into Caster's stomach, just high enough to potentially fracture a rib or two. Before the woman was sent flying, Rin released the magic within her arm and forced it out of her point of contact to add insult to injury. Rin burst forward once again, landing upon Caster and grabbing her throat, gripping tightly and seeing the face beneath the hood for the first time. She was gorgeous. She was a descendant of an elven race, more than likely, and this only pushed Rin deeper into the unfamiliar territory she now tread daily.

'Impressive…' Caster grunted, blood trickling down either side of her mouth. 'To think…you were capable…of such a maneuver.'

'Release Saber. Relinquish the command seals to me.'

Caster grunted.

'Why should I? Either way, I have lost.'

'Because I'll spare you if you do.'

Caster's squinted eyes dug into Rin's own, trying to decipher truth from lies.

'You're a fool…' Caster grinned. Rin could feel the draft just before she turned, finding Souichirou upon her, his fist raised and purple magic glowing within every muscle and fibre within him. His cold, dead stare couldn't care less about crushing one of his own students. Killing was second nature for this man, and Rin knew she could be dead in seconds.

However, just as Rin heard Sakura's voice scream in horror, a pair of hands wrapped around Rin and dragged her out from between the master and servant, tumbling around on the ground just before an explosion with multiple moments of detonation erupted where Caster and Souichirou had been. None of it made sense. Saber was still fighting Rider, and Sakura couldn't use any sort of offensive technique, so then…?

'Stay down, little lady…' Lancer heaved, his taxed body breathing heavily overtop of Rin. She squinted, trying to make out what had happened, just barely able to see between Lancer's side and arm as the dust and destroyed granite cleared.

'What is going on?' She uttered, scared of what she would find soon enough.

'Just be quiet.' Lancer urged, his voice, for once, sounding unsure.

Souichirou remained standing, his arms outstretched and more than ten various weapons sticking out of and through him, his dress shirt and pants covered in blood and his whole being trembling under the weight of death. Caster was sobbing, reaching up to the man's face and touching it gently. Her mouth was tightened in dismay as well as anguish, her mind still processing the instantaneous shift in her personal war.

'N-no…' She wheezed, tears pouring from her light eyes. 'No…No… _No…!_ '

Souichirou's face only showed a hint of discomfort, his stoic expression chiselled on until the very end. He wouldn't budge, but Rin could only imagine that his gaze was directing Caster away from him to safety.

'Saber…' Caster muttered, her teeth gritting and her whole body shaking. She looked past Souichirou and pointed, her voice screeching all throughout the chamber. 'Kill him! Kill him! _Kill him!_ '

On a balcony that Rin hadn't even noticed above the main entrance, a man in golden armour stood with his arms crossed, the light coming off of his very presence like that of the sun. He didn't look concerned even as Saber twisted her attention from Rider to the new contender. She leapt up to the wall and then launched off of the stone, bringing her sword up and ready to strike. Meanwhile, Caster dashed around Souichirou, elevating herself so that her cape opened up on either side of her and multiple sources of raw magical force manifested in the forms of ruins lit up and charged.

The man in armour drew a glorious one-handed sword from behind himself, a wall of golden water seemingly present to provide him with whatever weapon he needed, and he met with Saber, easily casting the tired and resistant servant to the ground where she slightly collapsed the earth and gasped in agony.

Caster had bought herself enough time, however, and she released what appeared to be the greatest of her mage craft, hundreds of beams exploding from her body and darting around before meeting the golden foe, an explosion causing the balcony to collapse under a siege of smoke and rubble. Rider had grabbed Sakura almost before it all transpired, apparently more than aware how troublesome things were about to become.

Caster fell to the floor as well now, the last of her reserves spent in an attempt to avenge her master. She crawled to Rin's teacher, kneeling in front of him and reaching up with both hands to hold his face. The fact Souichirou remained alive, let alone standing, was a testament to his resolve and commitment, if nothing else.

'Who the hell is that? We've met all the servants!' Rin struggled under Lancer's grip, but the spear wielder wouldn't let her move. He was surprisingly protective in the moment.

'Better close your eyes, missy.' He said simply.

Rin could only do the opposite, the smoke clearing and the golden knight discarding two enormous and ornate shields to either side of himself before approaching the downed master and struggling servant. Caster continued to hold Souichirou's face, her devastated expression held back by the urge to smile for him.

'Don't look, Souichirou-sama. Don't look.' She soothed, reaching behind his glasses with her thumbs and closing his eyes gently. 'Thank-you. Thank-you so much. My wish has already been granted.'

The golden knight was upon the couple now, reaching behind himself once again to draw forth an enormous halberd with jewels and only the most masterful of craftsmanship about it.

'No…!' Rin flailed to no avail. 'Help them, Lancer! Lancer!'

Lancer shook his head, yet it was Rider who leapt courageously at the mysterious intruder, Sakura standing safely a ways with her hand extended and determined, but tear-filled, eyes hatefully focussed.

The powerful man used his free hand to bring forth a five pronged dragon blade, swinging it across his body so that it gashed Rider thrice before she managed to evade and slide backward, her stomach narrowly intact.

'Don't interfere, slave. Be grateful I don't gut you here and now. I harbour a taste for amusement before dining, I'll have you aware.'

'Let me go, Lancer…' Rin spoke dangerously low. 'Let me go _now_.'

'No can do. You're too damn attractive to let run to your grave.'

Rin felt her whole body tighten as the golden warrior drew back his halberd and easily struck through Souichirou and Caster, the two individuals joined for one last moment before the weapon was extracted, blood spurting from the gashing wounds inflicted.

Souichirou finally moved once more, grabbing hold of Caster's hands as she lost the last of her strength, her eyes wide open and her mouth twitching as death embraced her once more.

'Thank-you.' He mumbled, but somehow his voice reverberated all throughout the chamber.

Caster smiled, her head falling into her master's lap, and then the mana that held her together disintegrated, no longer capable of maintaining flesh and blood without the will of a servant to manifest the grail's offering.

At that, Souichirou spun, pulling out a weapon from his body with either hand and going for this new opponent's head. Even the executor seemed surprised, but Rin could tell Souichirou's abilities had been reduced to that of a human; a nearly-dead human. He didn't stand a chance. His neck was sliced open, and the man died, not even gripping at the wound before lying still on the cold-stone floor, his blood seeping through the cracks sadly.


	28. Night 28

Night 28

'Exterminating vermin is truly beneath a king. I'll have his head for this…'

'Who are you?' Rin screamed, Lancer finally getting off of her so that she could stand and confront this beast.

'One should bow when speaking to me, let alone demand any semblance of conversation.'

'I refuse. No man deserves to be bowed to who has no qualms with executing already defeated souls like cattle.'

Rin saw the individual's expression shift into amusement.

'Oh? You dare utter such treason against Gilgamesh, the first hero and king of all who stand before him?'

Rin blinked. She knew of the legend, and this servant's presence and power seemed to support his claim, but the servant count was already at its maximum capacity. What could this even mean?

'Master.' Saber's voice made Rin's heart almost stop. She stood next to her partner once again, and Rin felt as though a warm blanket had been wrapped about her. It was too early to celebrate, however. 'Make the pact once more.'

'We'll keep it simple. If you'll be mine, I'll be yours.' Rin extended her hand, the command seal revealing itself anew, its faded design clear for all to see. A flash of red light enveloped both she and Saber for an instant, the link between former master and servant established a second time. Saber's armour reinvented itself upon her form, and she stood proud once more in silver, blue, and gold.

'I am yours to command.' Saber didn't even hesitate stepping forward, knowing how powerful this Gilgamesh figure was. Rin felt the strain of mana demand instantly, but it was familiar and soothing. She held on tight for a moment longer, enjoying the sensation of Saber's need for her support, and then released, more mana than ever before draining from her and causing her other circuits to fluctuate in compensation. An enormous golden light collected around Saber's sword, inverting the atoms surrounding it as though a miniature black hole had formed before the most gorgeous of blades revealed itself, a holy aura of light pulsating around every perfectly crafted edge and detail.

'Come forth, Excalibur.'

Gilgamesh pointed at the beautiful Excalibur, his lip curling in annoyance.

'That appears to be mine.' He claimed quite simply. He seemed to think about the statement a little further, eyeing Saber carefully before crossing his arms and nodding a few times to himself, an inward dialogue processing, evidently. 'Yet, in your hands, I must say that I would prefer both pieces be added to my collection.'

'Both pieces…?' Rin wondered, her eyes transfixed on Excalibur's brilliance. It truly was one of the greatest swords ever created. Its appearance alone demanded unparalleled attention, never mind the destructive capabilities.

'The girl and the blade, obviously. A king would have a queen, as it were. Makes for a better portrait. The blade belongs in my vault…with all the others.'

'Disgusting…!' Rin snarled.

'Trouble yourself not; you're hardly invited, child.'

' _I_ am a king, and I bow to nobody.' Saber added.

'You are my disciple, and you represent a small portion of my power over the world. Your time has passed, King Arthur; best select a viable future rather than a fairy tale that can never be.'

'Rin-san…' Sakura asked, but her sister wouldn't turn. This enemy could be too much, and she couldn't allow her focus to change for even a moment. Saber knew she had to be smart about how she handled this threat, and Rin would act accordingly.

Lancer stepped forward at this point, going to Gilgamesh and placing a hand on his golden shoulder.

'It's done. Let's go for now.'

'Off, dog.' Gilgamesh shrugged the other servant away, turning from the group. 'I am well aware. I don't take orders from either of you; this is the best direction that I've seen fit for a ruler.'

'Back, Gilgamesh. Let us duel here and now.' Saber spoke out once again, her voice coarse.

'I'd rather not lay a hand on my future bride. Continue to radiate that aura of hopeless splendor for me, would you? It's dazzling in a way that I have yet to encounter in my time on this earth.'

' _Turn and fight!_ ' Saber hissed now, desperation in her tone.

'Saber…' Rin warned, feeling as though they were getting off lucky, but her servant pushed her back mentally.

Gilgamesh paused, and Lancer shook his head, pushing his hand through his short hair in frustration.

'I suppose it's never too soon to enforce unquestioning loyalty from one's wife.' Gilgamesh sighed, facing Saber once more. The golden pool of energy developed behind him, this time taking up further space than before. More than thirty blades poked through, entire weapons eventually blanketing the reality marble, all elevating around Gilgamesh so that his red eyes glowed thanks to the artificial light.

'So…Can you make it to me?'

Saber pushed Rin aside and pressed forward, spears, swords, and anything else with a deadly edge in every variation coming at her with varying degrees of speed and force. The projectiles flew with incredible precision and might, the sheer weight of the weapons making them five times more deadly than ever. Saber could dodge and deflect, her own sword capable of parrying the best of them, but the numbers weren't decreasing, and her mana wasn't as stabilized as before because of the torture at Caster's hand and the new pact. She wheezed angrily, screaming as she beat away axes and halberds, spears and broad swords.

'Gorgeous…' Gilgamesh breathed, his appraisal reaching only Lancer's ears.

Saber did well, closing the gap between herself and Gilgamesh, her abilities ever compromised yet not to the extent of making her less impressive than she truly was. However, few could weather the storm of weapons Gilgamesh commanded with hardly any effort at all, and soon, black portals opened up around Saber, golden chains shooting from within to grab hold of her. Even such crude forms of attack took multiple angles in order to work, for Saber used her honed instincts to successfully evade the first couple of chains. Yet, Gilgamesh's sheer volume of assaults were more than Saber could defeat with such a handicap, and soon, she was disabled, her arms and legs pulled at from various sides until she was stretched out completely, her neck grappled so that her throat felt as though it would collapse with the slightest resistance.

'Let her go…!' Rin leapt forward, using her magic to propel her like she had with Caster, her speed and combative abilities sending a moment of disbelief through Gilgamesh's confidence before he blocked the attack with one armoured arm and knocked Rin away with the other, her entire body flying across the granite floor and smashing through some wooden pews.

'These humans will never cease to amaze me with their arrogance, hm, Arthur?'

'Hng…!'

'At least you know your place, little one. Best continue the charade.' Gilgamesh acknowledged Sakura, nodding in her general direction and then just as quickly dismissing her. Sakura's fists held tight next to her sides, but she couldn't do a thing. She was completely outclassed. She knew Rider would be hurt even more if she decided to interfere further. The only thing Sakura could do was contact Shirou somehow, yet even that seemed hopeless with this servant completely capable of attacking from almost anywhere.

'We will live.' Rider claimed, standing close to her master as if to reinforce the decision to remain still.

'But Rin-san…and Saber…'

'Live for Rin.' Rider repeated.

Sakura's mouth tightened, a contrast of emotions filling her as always. Rage, hurt, betrayal, jealousy. It was so much simpler when they just ignored one another…

Saber could only flex and un-flex her arms, movement completely impossible in the face of such adversity. Her eyes were full of rage, the constant helplessness driving her mad. Veins protruded from her neck, and her mouth was sore from her savage bite.

'Understand that you will live tonight because I permit it, my queen. You belong to me, and although I find your defiance alluring in its own right,' Gilgamesh extracted a silver rapier from the golden pool behind him and slowly pushed it through a small opening in the side of Saber's armour, the deliberately sluggish movement forcing Saber's muffled scream to intensify to the point of insanity as the blade found its way through the back of the girl's skin. 'You best learn your place.' Gilgamesh withdrew the sword, discarding it to the floor, the blood trail flowing freely as the chains faded away into golden dust and Saber was left to the hard ground.

'There. That's a far more fitting position for you.' Gilgamesh crossed his arms and turned away, stepping over the rubble and exiting the chamber with one final sentence.

'I shall be returning to claim what is mine very soon. This pitiful war is nearly over, and I will collect that which I am due. Until then, remember the events of this night when you consider defying your king once again, foolish slaves.'

And he was gone alongside a slower moving Lancer.

Saber willed herself to her feet once again, Excalibur gone, yet the invisible presence of the blade barely visible by its distortion of the wind around it.

'Hgg…!' Saber grunted, nearly dragging herself across the chamber in pursuit of her enemy. 'You…!' She hissed. 'How…dare you…!'

'S-Saber…' Rin called out, shaking away the urge to sleep, and stumbling to her servant's side. Sakura and Rider also reunited with the group; Sakura helping her sister, and Rider blocking Saber's path. Rin allowed Sakura's assistance until she made it to her servant, hugging her tightly and pressing her face into the nape of Saber's neck. Sakura watched the unification with stoicism.

'Not now…Saber. We will pay him back…but…let's recover from this confrontation first…' Rin's voice was soft, her mental capacity at its limit and her body drained for too many reasons. She watched Saber stubbornly want to refuse, but the moment Rin cut down the mana supply, the proud warrior had no choice. She fell once more, and Rin could only beg Sakura and Rider to get them back to her manor.


	29. Night 29

Night 29

Saber knew she was lucky to be alive. Gilgamesh had mocked her until the very end. He had punctured her mind and body while ensuring she lived through both attacks. First Caster, and now this? The frustration Saber felt made her sick. She was of the Saber class; she was revered as the mightiest of all servants, yet how many other opponents had she truly beaten? She had a competent master, and her skills were capable enough, but her cunning and ruthlessness were sorely lacking. Perhaps that was where her faults lay. She sought honour and redemption, whereas many of these servants, like Caster, cared for none of those things. Victory by any means. She couldn't be that sort of fighter.

Saber pushed off the covers and sat upon a bed she didn't recognize. It was larger than Rin's, and smelled a little musty, but the comfort couldn't be denied. Saber noted that she was wearing a thin nightgown that was strangely reminiscent of her own time period's style as she made her way to the large window that opened up to another patio much like Rin's. She stared out into the night, the full moon casting a pale light all about the manor's slightly overgrown backyard filled with a former sort of glory with its stone statues and artificial fountain.

A pinch in her stomach reminded Saber of her downfall and injury that continued to heal; draining Rin of her mana in order to hasten the grail and cell reproduction. Just the thought of Gilgamesh made Saber turn to embarrassment and fury. She wanted to face him again. She wanted to face him at full capacity. She had been mocked and ashamed to her breaking point, and now Saber struggled to hold her head high, something she placed nearly all her value in.

There was a soft knock at her door, and Saber knew who it was, her body tensing for reasons she didn't want to acknowledge or consider further. She was here for a war; nothing else.

'You needn't knock, Master. This is your home. I am merely a guest…' _A servant_. Saber thought, suddenly feeling bitter about the situation.

A soft creak of aged construct gave Rin's entrance away. She wore a red and black, baby-doll style nightgown with shorts. Saber blinked and turned, her cheeks burning and her side pulsating once again.

'How do you feel, Saber?'

'I will be fine.'

Rin knew it was the exact opposite. Saber's whole demeanor had changed. The king, who once stood with an unparalleled sense of confidence and skill, was now nothing more than a girl. It had been nearly impossible to imagine, even when they ventured into the city at night and did normal schoolgirl activities, but now Rin could see what was beneath the true armour Saber dawned every single day of her life since drawing the holy blade.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of. The circumstances were unnatural and – '

'And when will they not be as such? This is a war that does not cater to honour or chivalry. Indeed, this battle is fit for snakes and rats. Those who are willing to slit an opponent's throat at night whilst they sleep are far more likely to come out the victor than those foolish enough to desire a fair and proper duel. I am more aware of that than ever now. I have been the greatest of clowns. I am not a king; I am a court jester, waving a flag of honour that can only be mocked…' Saber's words shook, her whole body refusing to turn to Rin.

The master controlled her breaths, the sight of Saber seeming so defeated crushing her more than she imagined it would.

'You bested Assassin in a proper battle, did you not? His skill was beyond human, yet you won. I was so proud of you in that moment. I'm proud of you still. The way you live and fight is a pillar of strength for me. I've never been in a war before, but I agree with your line of thinking.'

Saber didn't respond, and Rin considered going to her now, but held herself back. She had to consider her servant's feelings more than her own. What she wanted didn't matter in this moment. The future of the Grail War for the Tohsaka household waited for this confrontation's conclusion to be determined.

'We have met all of the other servants. Do you suspect that they will be so willing to participate in an honourable battle? I think not.' Saber snapped, her tone low and almost a whisper. 'I have been humiliated. I must defeat them all, no matter what the cost or circumstance. I will place chivalry and honour away, closing my heart to everything I know in order to bring us victory. Why should I give a damn if nobody else does?'

Rin bit at the side of her lower lip and then hesitated no further. She stepped across the room and wrapped her arms around Saber from behind, holding her tight so that she could feel her servant's back against her own body.

' _I_ give a damn.' Rin uttered into Saber's ear, her voice trembling. 'When I thought I lost you…'

Saber was as stiff as a board, unmoving under Rin's grip. She would have to somehow convince her servant that she was sincere.

'When I thought I had lost you…it was as though I had lost a piece of myself.'

'…Our mana link was disabled.'

Rin nearly laughed, but instead, just held tighter.

'Right. But it was more than that. You've become a part of my life that I didn't even know I was missing. Your thirst for honour. Your consideration to those around you. Your strength. Your kindness. Your gentility. You're a contrast of appeals. A day without you felt like a year. You are a magnificent woman that I can't help but admire in so many ways.' Rin sucked in some air quickly, knowing she was being selfish, considering what Saber was struggling with. She could only think to convince Saber of her value another way. Her servant still seemed doubtful, unmoving in reaction to Rin's bold claims.

'I…' Rin's voice was trapped. What did she want to say now?

'What is it, Master?' Saber had cooled some, but her words still held an edge that intimidated Rin. Was this the right time for such frivolity? No. Caster had made it clear that every day contained unknown danger. Rin couldn't live with herself if she allowed any more regrets. She had learned her lesson with inaction through Sakura; a link that was so corrupted it may never be the same again.

'I…I'm just going to do this.' Rin reconfigured her world, ensuring she wasn't going to wake up in a moment. The night was making her drunk. The events of the past week were tricking her mind. She allowed her hands to do what they willed. 'Stop me if need be.'

'Pardon…?' Saber questioned almost cutely just prior to Rin's touch moving from wrapped about Saber's neck to lightly touching her arms, the skin instantly reacting and bumping beneath the contact. Saber's breath came out sharply then, her head leaning back into the side of Rin's face. It was a good sign. Rin relaxed some, allowing her hands to move to Saber's stomach, being careful not to irritate the nearly healed injury. She moved up and down, just shy of any inappropriate areas, but not unwilling to shift Saber's nightgown to the point that most of her legs were exposed.

'Master…' Saber sighed, her body becoming rigid once more. 'What are you doing?'

'I-I'm not really sure.' Rin confessed.

'The mana transfer ritual?' Saber offered. 'This will amplify our point of contact, will it not?'

Her sounds were soft, the simple effect of Rin's touch doing more than the master could have expected. Seeing this as opportunity to fulfill her growing desires, Rin almost took the easy way out and went along with Saber's logical conclusion. However, Rin couldn't lie to her friend. She couldn't lie to this individual that had broken into her life with such extreme results.

Rin led Saber to the bed, holding her hand as they both sat and finally looked at one another closely after what had felt like eons.

'I think…I think I simply want to make love to you, Arturia-san.'

Saber couldn't respond. The bluntness of the unfiltered claim caught her off guard.

'Sorry…?' She managed after a beat, the confusion plain on her face.

Rin knew there was no going back now, and her body was already warming in anticipation, so she figured there was no harm in pushing for broke. She had said something absurd that she couldn't reverse anymore.

'Just…let me kiss you.' Rin returned to her old, commanding tone, taking Saber's face into her hands and bringing their lips together. Saber clearly resisted, which made the kiss awkward and clumsy at first, but something in the servant submitted after a couple of seconds, her mouth easing into Rin's own before she began moving in time with her master, the contact enabling her into a sense of intimacy that she had never truly known save for being an outside observer.

Rin groaned, separating from Saber for a moment, further aroused by the sight of the normally stern and serious girl slack-mouthed and almost pleading for more.

'Use your tongue.' Rin hummed, kissing Saber once again and building to opening their jaws wider to allow for their tongues to entangle and fill the other. Saber's inexperience showed, but she was quick to learn, taking Rin's lead and mirroring it while adding her own personality to the movement. The two girls switched sides, kissed deeply, and sucked on one another, their voices progressively becoming more and more amplified as the interaction carried on.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Rin moved the strap of Saber's nightgown so that it hung to the side of her arm, and then gripped at her servant's breast, the hardness of the tip obvious through the thin cloth. Rin broke away from the kiss in that moment to pull down the top of Saber's nightgown completely, the moonlight revealing a pair of supple, but well-rounded, pale breasts. Saber went to cover herself with her arms, but Rin's natural aggression came forth, and she nearly yanked the cover away so that she could gaze upon the gorgeous spectacle.

'You're beautiful, Saber…' Rin sighed, massaging the mounds of flesh and teasing the stiffened points between her fingers.

Saber's arms snapped out of Rin's hands with her superior strength and crossed them over her chest, breaking her master's physical connection to her abruptly.

'W-what are we doing…?' Saber asked suddenly, her face red but serious.

Rin hated how caught off guard she felt by the inquiry. Her hesitation wouldn't help the situation. The most problematic part of Saber's question was that Rin herself wasn't sure of the exact answer.

'You wish to become stronger, right? This is similar to the ritual I performed to save Sakura, but in this case, because we are master and servant, there will be more beneficial effects.' What on earth was she saying now?

Saber's gaze didn't waver, her fixation on reading Rin's truest intents stopping her from responding immediately.

'I am not comfortable with this.' She finally said, creating just a little distance between herself and Rin on the bed. 'Sakura-san's case was an emergency, and I understand that, but I am plenty powerful enough as I am. Before Excalibur's true might, Berserker and Gilgamesh will fall alongside any other barriers between us and the grail.'

Rin breathed out slowly, trying to control her heart.

'If you're truly not comfortable with this then we can stop. The mana transfer ritual is a boon, I suppose, but honestly…' Rin eyed Saber, recalling the agony she felt when her servant had been taken from her. The loneliness was real; not just physically, but psychologically as well. She couldn't handle it. Come what may, she needed this for some form of affirmation. She couldn't run away any longer. Her life could end the very next day. Rin wasn't invincible. She knew this now more than ever.

'Honestly…I…I am fairly sure I am more than a little infatuated with you, as ridiculous as it may sound.' Rin blinked for a long time, her intake of air deep and controlled. She then covered her face, her words becoming muffled. 'God. I sound absurd. What am I even doing? This is so bizarre and…wrong!'

Rin couldn't look at Saber anymore. She had said it. She had said it and the repercussions could influence her very position in the fifth Grail War. How petty could she be? How pathetic of a Tohsaka candidate? Love? Falling in love with a servant? Falling in love with a servant of the same sex? Unbelievable. Inconceivable. Disgusting. Lewd. Filthy.

A soft touch to Rin's wrist forced her to face reality once more. Saber's expression wasn't anything close to what Rin had been expecting. There was warmth and understanding behind the servant's green eyes.

'I still do not understand how consensual love could be deemed "wrong", but know that…despite my best efforts, the feelings are still quite…er…mutual.' Saber's cheeks flushed, and she closed the gap between herself and her master once again. She hadn't adjusted her nightgown top yet, but continued to hide her exposed form with her free arm.

'Really…?' Rin asked dumbly, her pitch higher in her mind.

'Yes.' Saber glanced down to the bed, eventually drawing on the covers with her index finger before bringing the invisible piece to Rin's leg. 'I-if we are to continue this endeavour, I must preface any further development with the fact that I lack the experience likely required to provide the best level of pleasure for myself and, more importantly, you, Master.'

Rin smiled brightly, the fact Saber began rambling due to her own insecurities blatantly adorable.

'That really doesn't matter to me in the slightest…' She pushed Saber onto her back and pulled her arms away from her body, the moonlight and shadows shaping the small mounds of flesh in a pleasing way.

'M-Master…' Saber gasped, her laboured breaths of anxiety making her chest heave up and down hypnotically. Rin didn't even think about correcting her name-wise. The idea of Saber, a proud and powerful king, calling Rin "Master" set a fire off within Rin's blood. It was a role-reversal that she could take pleasure in now.

'Just relax,' Rin blew on Saber's nipple and then lightly bit down upon the hardened point on the right. 'And enjoy this. I'm going to make you scream in pure ecstasy.' Rin surprised herself with what she was saying. The mood of the event was overtaking her. Deep desires buried far, far away had surfaced finally, and she had no intention of holding herself back any longer. She would relish this lusted-after moment for all that she was worth.

Rin took the lead willingly, listening to the varying intensity of Saber's groans in order to gauge where the slightly smaller woman enjoyed being touched the most. She was personally drawn to everything about Saber, kissing and stroking all visible trace of skin available. Saber's neck, her collar, her armpit, her breasts, her naval, and eventually, Rin reached up into her servant's nightgown in order to tease between Saber's legs and through a thin piece of fabric that was already quite damp. Saber's back arched, and her whole body convulsed as Rin moved aside her panties and licked with a new sense of urgency. She could taste the slightly salty and sweet piece of Saber, and although her servant gripped at Rin's head in apparent protest, she did little else to stop the oral act of sexual stimulation. Eventually, Rin introduced her hand to assist with the task, and she was challenged to even get a single finger inside despite the lubrication.

'A-ah…! Master…! T-that's…!' Saber moaned, digging her grip through Rin's hair, her whole form tightening up further.

'Does it feel good?' Hummed Rin, going back to licking and sucking on Saber's stiff bud as she increased the rhythm of her insertions.

Saber's response came in the form of her gasping in between breaths of voiced, yet restrained, pleasure. She nodded meekly, her eyes squinted shut and mouth tightened as though she hesitated to let go completely. Rin took it as a challenge, and was shocked by the difference in purpose she felt providing sexual fulfillment to Saber compared to her own sister.

Despite having drawn some sense of physical release from performing the mana transfer ritual with Sakura, at the end of the day, Rin had done it out of a notion of commitment, debt, and familial obligation. Not only that, but the guilt she harboured over the act of the ritual still hung over Rin as a veil of shame.

Now, however, Rin was having true, unadulterated sex with someone she honestly cared for in this exact moment in time. With that knowledge, Rin pursued a different means to the end, savoring each and every wave of joy she was capable of sending through Arturia Pendragon. She loved the taste of Saber. She loved the feel of Saber's skin. She gazed openly at the fairly bare part of Saber that likely few had witnessed before. She loved her voice, her personality, her values, her loyalty, and her chivalry. She couldn't stop thinking about the powerful lion that had become a kitten within Rin's grasp. She was losing herself in the moment, but in a wonderfully perfect and unfiltered way.

Rin reached into her own shorts and instantly began playing with herself, her hand sliding in and out easily as she continued to work Saber wildly. The servant reeled in the bed, the covers becoming as dishevelled as Saber, her mouth wide and her cries reaching a fever pitch before Rin felt her servant's innards squeeze around her single finger and twitch rapidly, the tightness almost hurting Rin as the tremors produced vocal confirmation of an achieved orgasmic release.

'O-oh, God…! G-God…! A-ah…! Ah…!' Saber whined, saliva dripping down the side of her mouth while her eyes rolled upward and her vision blurred. She had never, ever experienced something so incredible before. She was at the complete mercy of the sensations coursing through her entire body, originating within her groin and pulsating into every sensitive nerve she had.

Once Saber's form had relaxed finally, Rin extracted her finger and began licking it erotically, her tongue extending long and hard over the combination of substances on her skin. She continued to massage within her underwear, which was soaked with lust hardly satisfied. Rin had every intention of finishing herself off with the mere thoughts of Saber's submission, but she was surprised to find Saber moving seconds later, if tentatively, and crawling to the end of the bed, quickly reaching for Rin's occupied arm and pulling the hand out of its active territory.

'It…would be my honour, Master…' Saber claimed, stroking her tongue along Rin's hand and soon taking the entirety of her first three fingers into her mouth, working the parts of her master in a somewhat sloppy, but dedicated oral act of seduction.

'Hm…mm…mm…' Saber was awkward, as if a child discovering her own body for the first time, but she found her own rhythm, and adjusted to Rin's rhetorical cues.

The sight of Saber treating Rin's hand like some sort of stiffened phallic symbol set Rin off even more, and she had trouble breathing properly, her eyes fixated on Saber's face and mouth. Unable to sit idle any longer, Rin joined her servant, the combined effort between the two of them bizarre yet brutally arousing to all involved. Rin found Saber's lips once again amidst the imaginary act, and she kissed her even more deeply than before, pushing into her servant and ascending to the bed alongside her, gripping Saber's face and eventually shifting it upward as she plunged her tongue down, both of the girls' mouths opening wide and nearly breaching the limits of their capabilities.

'Master…' Saber breathed, feeling Rin's breath on her moist lips.

'We're not done yet; not even close…' Rin encouraged, lining Saber's mouth with her tongue and then making out with her further, saliva building and creating trails of glistening connections. She pushed Saber down once again onto her back, but the servant responded by kicking at Rin's shorts and underwear until her foot caught onto the rims of both and successfully tugged them down to Rin's knees.

'Allow me, Master…' Saber sighed, shuffling lower on the bed so that she could easily enter Rin with her own hand and feel within at mimicked intervals of insertion. Saber also pulled Rin's shirt straps off messily, sucking at her small breasts as they hung over her teasingly.

'A-ah…!' Rin released, taken by surprise from the sudden assault on her senses. She swayed her hips with approval, however, her body already reacting quickly to the touch of her servant. Perhaps it was due to the natural interaction of the magical circuits between master and servant, but Rin wasn't even thinking about the mana transfer ritual. She wanted Saber. She lusted for Saber. She was in ecstasy with the simple thought of Saber vandalising her. She couldn't ask for more. She was enraptured. Rin filtered through the various positions she wanted to take up with Saber, but she also knew she wouldn't last much longer and didn't want to overstay her welcome.

'Is that good, Master?' Saber's soft voice asked.

Rin took her servant's wrist, pulling the two fingers out of herself before sitting down on the bed and taking off her shirt. She smiled at Saber, not wanting to make her think she wasn't pleased.

'I'm so close to cumming already it's not even funny.'

'Master?'

Rin just shook her head and shimmied in closer to Saber, noting the sudden nervousness present on her servant's beautiful facial features.

'We're going to do it together, okay?'

'O-okay…' Saber nodded, although she still seemed unsure.

'Remember what you felt before? This is going to be even better. Trust me.'

'I trust you, Master.' Saber didn't hesitate.

That was enough for Rin. She raised up her hand and felt Saber's own clasp within it, the touch of her servant's skin sending a wave of calm through Rin. She then lifted her left leg overtop of Saber's right while putting her other under Saber's opposite limb.

'Oh…' Saber breathed in sharply, imagining what came next.

'You ready?'

'…I am. Please.'

Rin shuddered, but then closed the miniscule gap between her servant and herself, the feeling of their clitorises touching, and then, grinding against one another instantly unbelievable, upheavals of pleasure shocking senses both girls were unaware of having. Their voices merged together as one, their breasts rubbing and then parting for various positions of symmetric merging.

'M-Master…! Master…!'

'I know…! M-me too…!'

It had barely been three minutes, yet Saber and Rin could hold back no more. Both reached a climax of aroused stimulation nearly simultaneously before screaming in harmonized completion, a tiny pool of clear liquid forming between the girls who couldn't care less for they were together, and that was all that could possibly matter in that present moment.

Saber released Rin's hands and placed her own on her Master's chest, kissing Rin gently once more and then hugging her tightly, her release and exit from the room so abrupt that Rin had to take a second to process what had just taken place. Without missing another beat, Rin followed her servant, her naked body bothering her not in the slightest.


	30. Night 30

Night 30

Rin found Saber in her room with the white night robe on she had leant her. Rin hadn't even noticed the young woman picking up the discarded nightwear she was so confused by Saber's sudden retreat. The curtains at Rin's balcony weren't drawn, so the fading moonlight from outside cast an ethereal outline about Saber which made her even brighter to the Tohsaka master.

'Saber…?' Rin called out. She had also put on her own housecoat, although it seemed like cheap fabric compared to how Saber looked now.

'I'm sorry. I…just needed a moment.' Saber didn't quite turn, but she directed her voice Rin's way.

'That's fine.' Rin's heart started hammering in her chest. Had she done something wrong? Had she forced Saber into a situation her servant didn't want to be in? Saber seemed receptive enough. This reaction to their sexual act wasn't ideal, that was for certain. Rin didn't want to think about it for too long, but she herself had apprehensions she wasn't sure what to do with.

'Are you upset?' Rin asked after a heavy pause. She couldn't take this. She needed answers now.

Saber sighed deeply, her whole frame falling some.

'No. Not in the least. I am…melancholic, I suppose.'

'Melancholic?'

'Yes. I held myself in such high esteem that I never considered letting anyone get close to me emotionally. I was too proud. I had the expectations of the Gods. How foolish I was. How much of my life did I waste attempting to be the exemplification of perfection?'

Rin couldn't answer Saber, and she had a feeling she wasn't meant to.

'Making love with you…' Saber's voice was barely a whisper. 'I've never felt so exposed yet safe at the same time. It felt good both physical and mentally. It felt…so good being so close to you.' Saber finally turned, her eyes briefly reflecting what little light there was.

'Rin-san. Thank-you.' She smiled, and Rin's knees became weak.

'No.' Rin shook her head, closing the gap between herself and her servant. 'I should be thanking you. Familial duty, a superiority complex, stubborn to a fault, and foolish; I was all these things. I still am, in a way. Seeing how you live. Seeing what sort of woman you are…I've become a better person because of you, and we've hardly known one another for more than a week. It's as though I've found my soulmate in life.' Rin caught herself, covering her mouth and diverting her gaze. 'I know I sound idiotic.'

'Nay.' Saber took her master's hands and held them with her own, dipping her head so that she could force Rin to look at her. 'We both have been inspired by one another, it seems.'

'Yeah…' Rin admitted. 'But…where do we go from here?'

'What do you mean?'

Rin could feel her face burning, yet she pressed onward, knowing she'd curse herself if she didn't.

'The mana transfer ritual was a success, but I truly only cared about being with you, Saber…'

Saber seemed to understand then, nodding slowly.

'Oh. Yes.'

'I'm pretty sure…I love you…' Rin mumbled in the smallest of voices, a slight tinge of anger in her tone as if she were annoyed with herself.

Saber smiled softly, although there was sadness in her expression. She kissed Rin once again, the familiarity of the touch immediately stimulating.

'And I am very much in love with you, for this I know now for certain.'

Rin grit her teeth, hating how observant she could be. It would be so much easier to just ignorantly believe everything she heard, but the rhetoric behind Saber's words and actions stabbed at her chest, leaving a feeling of intense discomfort and fear.

'Then what is bothering you?'

'I am a servant. You are a master. We are participants in the fifth Holy Grail War. Our time together is…fleeting. I have had the opportunity to contemplate my emotions, and we both know what I say to be true. I do not want to admit it, but we cannot be together. It would be…too painful to try. Tonight will be our last night of intimacy. From this point forward, we fight in a war as comrades in arms.'

Rin's eyes were burning, but she refused to shed a tear. How could one person provide such fulfillment and emptiness within the span of an hour? It was too much. Saber was right; it was too painful.

'I would ask the grail for you to stay…' She muttered angrily, knowing what the response would be.

'My desire is to return to my time period and right the wrongs I have committed.'

Rin watched Saber from the corner of her eye when she said this. It wasn't the truth. It couldn't be. Saber didn't _want_ that. She felt as though she _had_ to "fix" the past. Her loyalty and pride as a king continued to dictate her life even after it was over. Saber had begun to see the world differently, but she was utterly trapped still.

'…Fine. I won't beg you to be with me. I've lived this long alone; I can keep doing it.' Rin finally said, her words level, but her head spinning. She was hurt and insulted. Her pride was all she had, and Saber had managed to damage it so easily. Rin was infuriated. She was mad at herself more than Saber, to be honest. The flash of hurt she saw pass over Saber's eyes was enough to make the master regret her words immediately.

'I see. That is good.'

Rin chewed on the inside of her mouth savagely, drawing blood and tasting it. She was going to lose her mind at any moment. She had to leave. She wanted to leave. She began to escape, abandoning Saber to solitude. Rin almost made it too, willing to sleep anywhere but near such a heartless human, but memories of Saber stopped her. The feelings she had couldn't be discarded so easily. Rin stomped on the floor and whirled, her well-guarded composure tousled to expose her raw agony and desperation.

'So, that's it! What was the point, then? Why bother with me tonight? Why bother with _us_?'

'I thought you weren't going to beg?'

'I lied!' Rin screamed, her words cracking alongside her. 'You're too important to me for something like my ridiculous pride to stop me from trying to make you see that…that _we're_ …special…'

Saber didn't respond. Her gaze was downcast, and she held her lips tight.

'We will win the war, and I'll go with you to your time period if I damn well have to!'

'That's absurd…' Saber breathed.

'It's no more absurd than a master falling in love with a servant! I've tarnished my family name, and it's something I'm willing to live with for the rest of my life. I have nothing else to lose.'

'You would…go so far?'

Rin shook her head, chuckling pathetically.

'I know it's beyond foolish…but yes, I would.'

Saber wiped her face with her hands, sniffing into them and wiping her lower lid. Rin didn't want to stare, but she couldn't imagine her servant was crying, was she?

'You absolutely refuse to make this simple, don't you?'

Sensing the ray of hope, Rin had to reel herself back in.

'I've always been a bit troublesome.'

Saber sighed deeply, but then made her way to Rin, taking her hand gently and guiding her to bed.

'May I…contemplate everything a little further, Master? I've seen your resolve, and it begs me to re-evaluate my entire outlook at this point.'

'You may.' Rin answered. It was better than nothing. She could live with this sliver of possibility.

'Then I wish you a good night.' Saber bowed, beginning to exit the room as though gliding across the floor.

'No.' Rin interrupted the moment, watching her servant turn slowly.

'Pardon, Master?'

'You will lay with your master tonight. I require your presence.'

'Is that a command?'

'I am willing to make it one.'

Saber grinned slightly, disrobing while Rin did the same, and then slid under the covers with her master. She could feel Rin's body warmth instantly, and found great comfort in the closeness and contact of skin. Saber felt her master's hands stroking her body softly, the touch so brilliant she could do little else but sigh.

'This is…nice.' Saber admitted.

'It is, isn't it?' Rin found Saber's hand and held it, thankful that the grip was returned. 'My mother and father used to allow me and Sakura into their bed when either of us had a bad dream. It was usually Sakura, but I think I did it more so she didn't feel bad…'

'You would never admit to being afraid, I'm sure.' Saber teased.

'Nor would you.'

'…You're right.'

A comfortable silence filled the room. There was darkness, but the streetlights from outside paired with the moon made the bedroom much more illuminated than usual. Rin moved her thumb around Saber's hand, a quick tightening displaying a level of contentment.

'I was afraid when my father died. I was afraid when my mother became a stranger. I was afraid when I lost my sister. I was afraid when this war started and I had almost no guidance beyond the books and notes my father left me. I was most recently afraid when I thought I had lost you.'

Saber turned, mirroring Rin's movements so that their bodies were facing one another. She could see the glimmer in her master's eyes, but she wouldn't say anything. Instead, she would support Rin, as she always desired to do now.

'I was afraid when I drew the sword from the stone. I shook at night at what it all meant. I was frightened at the prospect of leading a country. I was terrified alongside any decision I made sitting upon a throne crafted using blood. I was devastated by the betrayals among my knights. I tormented myself over Guinevere's sacrifice and near-forced adultery. I was afraid, during my dying breath, that I never truly got to live my life. I appealed to the world before I died, and thus, the servant before you who is more real yet fake than any of the others.' Saber touched Rin's face gently, stroking her cheek and holding her placement. 'You have given me a second chance, and I will forever be grateful for that.'

Rin swallowed, holding her breath and still biting back every emotion she had flowing through her.

'Don't go…' She said, surprising herself.

'I'm not going anywhere until the war is won.'

'Even then, don't go.'

Saber hesitated, but then simply kissed Rin, much more conscious of the action now.

'Again…' Rin whispered, shifting her leg between Saber's. 'One more time, just in case.'

'I shan't start disobeying you now.' Saber was happy to oblige, and even more thankful that the previous command hadn't been followed up for a more concrete answer.

* * *

Rin lay awake long after Saber's breaths had become deep and even, the slumber coming easy due to the strain her body had been through recently. Their second session was even more fulfilling than the first; Saber finding enhanced comfort in exploring Rin's body and allowing her own to be touched. Fearing that the night would end and this was her final chance to be with Saber in such a way, Rin held nothing back, not wanting any regrets.

Yet, she remained filled with longing. The war was nearing its final stages. There wouldn't be any more time to dawdle about the town and show Saber more of the country. Rin wanted to travel with her servant. She wanted to do everything with the girl named Arturia. She wanted to achieve their dreams together. If only Saber could understand the folly of returning to her time to have a "redo". Rin doubted she understood the motive completely, and it was easy for her to dismiss it as silly, but Saber _had_ to be smarter than that. She _had_ to know how unnatural it would be to change history so drastically.

Rin also had to re-evaluate her own motives. She wasn't being too selfish, was she? Saber loved her as well, so that shouldn't be a problem, really. Rin wanted to win the Grail War for her father and for her family name. Her goal was to rise in the ranks of the magi and reclaim the Tohsaka's relevance in the magical society. She wanted influence. She wanted power. She wanted recognition. Her father had called her an intellectual prodigy as well as a natural when it came to magecraft. She couldn't push away those expectations so readily. Perhaps her father would look down on the way Rin handled her servant, but this particular Grail War was a bit of an anomaly itself.

The contenders, first of all, were bizarre. Shirou Emiya? That didn't make sense. Sakura was an extension of the Tohsaka household, truthfully, so that was slightly odd as well. A little girl represented the Einzberns? Although homunculi were known to grow slowly physically, so it was hard to say what her real age was. Souichirou-sensei didn't have a lick of magic within him. Caster was the master of Assassin? Gilgamesh acted completely on his own as a wildcard or was potentially linked with Lancer? Lancer's master hadn't even shown himself yet. Half the masters were children with little to no real combat experience. From what Rin knew of the previous war, almost all the contenders were adults, and rather deadly ones at that; capable of displaying battles of epic proportions, saying nothing for the servants they commanded.

This Grail War just felt…juvenile in comparison. The servants' abilities were no joke, but some of the masters…

Rin forced her eyes closed and tried to shut off her brain.

There was no point in thinking about it further. Berserker was next. There was no other choice. It was time for the hidden giant to fall. Now that Saber had received the benefits of a mana transfer ritual, she would more than likely stand a better chance of defeating the titan; especially if Archer helped as well.

 _Tomorrow, we'll begin the final battles of this war._ Rin decided. She was done having her life tossed around by this display of greed and power. It was time to get completely serious and fight with everything she had.


	31. Night 31

Night 31

The morning after.

Rin covered her face and flipped from side to side in her bed. She had sex with Saber. She had sex with her servant. What on earth was she thinking? How was she supposed to function in the war after pouring out her feelings like some love-struck schoolgirl? Rin wasn't sure she could even get up and going with her day. How would she act around Saber? How would Saber act around her?

That's it; she could just base her actions around her servant's. React rather than initiate. Perfect.

There was a war to win. If Rin stayed focussed on that, she would be fine. She could deal with handling Saber later. If Saber said anything – which Rin doubted but she liked to go through all the scenarios possible – she could just claim that the mana transfer ritual was performed in preparation for Berserker. It was partially true anyway.

Rin procrastinated by taking longer in the shower and with doing her hair than usual. Her mind was aflutter, hardly allowing her any peace when it came to bombarding her with thoughts of Saber. She had fallen for another girl. While Rin had never denied the possibilities, she thought surely such a turn of events weren't in her own future. After all, she _had_ been in love once in the distant past with a male she knew all too well now. Perhaps if things were different, she could have pursued such a distanced notion. However, now she had no interest. She was enraptured by a woman who stood beside her. Saber was similar but different from her. They were both so proud and powerful, yet could be sensitive and receptive to protection and being treated like princesses.

Rin finished preparing herself for the day, throwing on some warmer clothes since she imagined her and Saber would be making a move on Berserker now. It was a frightening thought, and it nearly brought Rin's priorities back into place; that is, until she descended her own stairs, finding Saber in her living room with a steaming cup of tea in her regular white and blue everyday clothes.

Rin's heart clawed its way to her throat, and she tried to sound natural without much success.

'G-good morning.' She stuttered, damning herself.

'Good morning, Master. I attempted to prepare some tea. I hope it is to your liking. Allow me to pour you a cup.'

Saber smiled, yet her eyes wandered, barely making contact with Rin's own. Rin could've just been imagining it also, projecting her own insecurities.

'It's fine. I don't mind.'

'Nor do I. You stirred a lot in your sleep. I doubt you're feeling overly well rested. Perhaps it would be best if you sleep at night alone moving forward. I…I may have disturbed you.'

Rin tried to keep the blood from rushing to her face.

'I'm just used to sleeping on my own. I'm sure I can adapt.'

'…Very well. I suppose the same could be said for myself.'

Saber disappeared into the kitchen while Rin eased herself into a chair, turning on the television as a means to distract her overly active mind and check up on the news around Fuyuki City.

"…and despite the police's best efforts, there are no clues to help determine the whereabouts of this, now infamous, serial killer."

Rin's eyes narrowed, the words "BREAKING NEWS" scrolling at the bottom of her older television screen. This had to involve the Grail War somehow. Fuyuki City was generally fairly peaceful, yet the moment the war started, so many bizarre incidents had been reported. She turned up the volume slightly as a middle-aged officer was asked to give any details available.

"With so little to go on, it's advised that all residents travel in groups and try not to stay out too late at night. We are doing the best we can to make this city safe again. Trust in your police force, and please provide our information centre with any and all details you may have to assist us. Thank-you very much. No other questions."

Various reporters seemed keen on getting some more juicy tidbits, but the rest of the workers were tight-lipped, a tinge of horror and shellshock evident in their eyes and general movements. Whatever the state of the victims, it wasn't anything the force had seen before.

'God…' Rin breathed, wondering who could possibly be involved. Perhaps Gilgamesh? It didn't really seem his style. Lancer had enough honour, it appeared, as well. None of the other candidates matched up either. Rin had a sickening feeling about it all, but she flicked off the television the moment Saber returned, the servant handing her master the hot mug with a level of delicacy she rarely displayed.

'I cannot discern who could be committing such atrocities. I would like to believe that no heroic spirit would be capable, but…'

'It could also be a master.' Rin suspected that, more than anything. The motive was unclear, but it was a possibility, certainly.

'This could very well be true…'

Rin blew on her drink, chancing a glance to Saber and quickly diverting her gaze the moment she realized she had gotten lucky and wouldn't be caught. Her phone suddenly began ringing, and Rin picked it up from the table a little haphazardly.

'It's Emiya.' She told Saber, the servant nodding in understanding. Rin tapped the answer button and then tapped the speaker command before placing the phone on the arm of her chair, closer to Saber.

'Hello, Emiya-kun. You're on speaker phone.'

"Oh! Oh, okay. Good morning, Tohsaka-san. How are you, Saber?"

'I am well, thank-you.' Saber spoke loudly, leaning over to better project her voice.

'You're alive; that's good.' Rin responded.

"Yeah. Hahah. I'm glad you guys are okay, too. It wasn't easy on this end though, trust me. Archer tried to assassinate Illya-chan, which was definitely not the plan, but there was a crazy strong barrier around the castle. Also, talk about chilly! What a difference between the city and the mountains!"

'What happened after that?' Rin rolled her eyes.

"Berserker came after us, of course. We could've made it out no problem, but Archer wanted to see how strong the guy was."

Saber scoffed.

'A fool's errand.'

"He actually did pretty well. I mean, he didn't win, but there was definitely some pressure. I think, between our two teams, we can beat Berserker."

'The problem comes from his regenerative properties. I'm assuming his ability to recover is his Noble Phantasm, and if that's the case, there are not very many heroes he could represent. Based on my research, one could deduce that his true identity could come from a pool of individuals that include Prometheus, but I suspect, based on the sheer power of this particular servant, that we are dealing with one of the most famous of the Greek Gods: Hercules. If that's the case, then he has a pool of 12 lives that may or may not be refilled after rest. Saber's blow should have killed him, and even Archer's attack could have finished him, but they both didn't.'

"Right. Even if he's _not_ Hercules, the fact he can revive himself is a major problem considering how strong he is."

'We could utilize Rider as well, I suppose…'

"Uh…"

Rin noted Shirou's hesitation, not able to ignore it given the situation.

'What?'

"Sakura's with you, right? I mean, is she sleeping in, or…?"

'No. I assumed she was with you.'

"I haven't been able to contact her since she left with you guys yesterday. I texted her a couple of times and called, but…"

'She's not responding?' Rin's stomach turned.

"No. Damn…"

'You have no idea where she could be?'

"I had Archer check out the Matou's place, but he said it was empty."

A sickening feeling fell over Rin. She didn't want to consider the possibilities her brain was filtering through. One thing at a time. Berserker wouldn't wait forever, but there was something obviously bizarre about Sakura over the past few days as well that couldn't be ignored.

"What should we do?"

'We should…focus on what can be done right now. Is Archer capable of making another move tonight?'

"He wanted to either way."

'Does he have a death wish?' Saber mumbled.

"I wonder about that too sometimes." Shirou laughed.

Rin cupped her face, but then huffed and leaned back into the phone's area.

'I'm going to spend today looking into Sakura-san's whereabouts. You're going to school, correct?'

"Uh, no. I'll come with you. I want to make sure Sakura is okay as well."

Rin approved of that response. Perhaps Shirou wasn't a complete idiot when it came to relational matters. As long as he sincerely cared about Rin's sister, that's all she could ask for.

'…Fine. We'll meet at the 7/11 near your place in about an hour.'

"Good. Thanks."

'It's nothing.' Rin tapped the phone off and leaned back in her chair, sighing loudly.

'I worry about Sakura-san.' Saber decided to say. Rin nodded.

'You have a bad feeling as well?'

'Forgive me for saying as much, Master, but she has been slightly unstable since the moment I was introduced to her. She _is_ aware that you are sisters, isn't she?'

'…Yes.'

'Yet she hardly acknowledges you beyond pleasantries.'

'There's a reason for that.'

'Such as…?'

Rin's knee-jerk reaction was to withhold the information from her servant, but she, instead, offered the knowledge willingly considering the relationship she wanted to foster.

'The Matou's are known for having grotesque methods for cultivating magical prowess. I don't know the details, but Zouken Matou shouldn't even be alive, yet he lurks in the shadows, ever watching for an opportunity to strike in the most sinister ways. I loathe his family, and I loathe my own for offering Sakura as a bargaining tool. But most of all, I loathe myself for being powerless to help her.'

'I see. How much and how little the times have changed.' Saber mused.

'Right…' Rin caught herself, realizing she was alone with Saber finally, which naturally allowed some anxiety into her mind. 'A-anyway, we should get ready to go. Are you all set?'

'Always. We need only wait for you, Master. Shall I brush your hair?'

'No.' Rin answered quickly, regretting the denial immediately. 'I'm fine. I'm pretty well ready as I am.'

'Oh, good.'

'Yes. Ahem. Well…'

'Yes?'

'Um…' Rin's eyes shifted back and forth.

'I'm listening.'

Rin sucked in some air; too quickly, in fact, and then began coughing. At first, Saber showed panic, but once Rin started laughing, her servant did the same. It was a fit that lasted a few minutes before Rin finally calmed herself down, wiping the water forming at the edges of her eyes. It was a simple moment, but it was one that Rin felt as though she would remember for quite some time for some reason.

'Sorry. I'm being strange.'

'Well, yes. But it's understandable. I feel as awkward as you do, I'm sure.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I made proper love for the first time, after all. I feel more disconnected from my body than usual, I'll have you aware.'

'Oh…' Rin wasn't sure how to take anything Saber said.

'That being said, I admit to feeling a level of embarrassment around you. I've exposed myself both mentally and physically, and the vulnerability is uncomfortable, at best. I'm sorry. I'm trying not to be overly odd in my behaviour.'

'Ah. I see. Me too.'

'We will have to act normal around Emiya-kun, for I suspect you would rather he not know about us.'

Rin liked how Saber said that. It felt like a very special, private secret. As much as she was proud to be with Saber in any capacity, she knew it would only complicate everything during the war if anyone found out about their intimacy. It wasn't anybody's business anyway.

'That's right. It will just simplify things for now.'

'Yes.'

'Okay.' Rin smiled again, her muscles relaxing at the sight of Saber's visage. She picked up her phone again, tapping at an icon that she should use more, now that she thought about it. 'Can I ask you a favour, Saber?'

'Of course.'

'You'll have to get sort of close for this one.'

'With pleasure.'

Rin pressed a button and then a timer appeared on screen. She held the device away from her, adjusting it a little bit to focus the image.

'A mirror?' Saber questioned, seeing her and Rin's faces on the phone's screen.

'Sort of. It's going to take a picture. Smile.'

'Er…That is somewhat difficult to do on command.'

'Oh, please. Come on, we have two seconds!'

'T-then I will not refuse this challenge!'


	32. Night 32

Night 32

'He's late. Of course he's late. Why would he be anything but late?' Rin huffed, shifting her weight from side to side with her arms crossed in front of her.

'There's still time, Master. I'm fairly certain we have arrived a little early, after all.'

Rin checked her phone, the now overcast day doing nothing for her mood. It felt ominous, and her instincts told her that the memorable night before was the calm before a rather foreboding storm.

'Hmph. _He_ should've been early.'

'If you don't mind me saying, Master, but I notice that you're quite a bit harsher with your words and expectations when it comes to Emiya-kun. Is there a reason for that?'

Rin nearly choked, clearing her throat and shaking her head at Saber.

'S-some individuals just irritate more than others.'

'Hm. I suppose I can understand that. The same could be said for my feelings toward Archer. There is something obviously threatening and unpredictable about that individual.'

'I agree. He wants to win this war no matter what it takes, and I know he'll stab us in the back when we least expect it. I can imagine that Emiya-kun has wasted a command seal keeping him in check.'

'Yes. There can be no doubt.'

Saber and Rin had dressed quite casually for the outing. Both young women were unwilling to draw too much attention to themselves, so they were outfitted as though they were university students; not too fashionable, but conscious enough of their natural appeal. Rin wore a light fall jacket with shorts and leggings, while Saber had a long sweater with black pants. She looked like just any other girl (except for the obviously foreign blonde hair), and Rin couldn't stop making excuses to take a quick peek at her phone where she had stored the picture of herself and her servant taken not that long ago.

'That being said, Rin-san, I cannot fathom why, but Archer chances a glance in your direction a little more frequently than I would prefer.'

A shiver ran Rin's spine. She loved it when Saber addressed her with so much familiarity. She suspected it was done by accident, but it just proved how intimate Rin's place in Saber's mind was becoming.

'Maybe he's sizing me up for when he and Emiya-kun have to duel us.' Rin puffed her chest. 'Either that, or I've bewitched him mind, body, and soul.'

Saber's face went sour, and her cheeks inflamed for a moment.

'That is an elaborate phrase.'

'It's from a book. Anyway, I'm joking, of course. Archer seems completely incapable of that sort of emotion. If anything, it has something to do with that bizarre pull I felt from him when I first saw him fighting Lancer. It was really odd, and I try to ignore it, but it's there.'

'Pull?' Saber's annoyance was barely compressed.

'A mana pull. I can feel it in my circuits. It makes no sense whatsoever, but it's too obvious to just claim as random.'

'Hm. If I might ask, Master, what did you use as a catalyst for my summoning?'

Rin's cheeks flushed red as she searched for an answer that didn't make her look too careless.

'N-nothing. I didn't want any influence on who I summoned, so I banked on my abilities as a magus at their core. Obviously it turned out for the better.'

'Hm. Odd…'

'What is?'

'The supposed pull you feel from Archer is just…somewhat confusing. His identity as a servant remains quite unclear, no matter how many individuals I attempt to filter through my mind. Perhaps if we asked the Shirou boy for further information, we could make more educated guesses.'

'I know. I've tried to determine his weaknesses as well, but nothing clicks. I doubt even Emiya-kun would be foolish enough to reveal his servant's identity though. Hm. Archer is just somewhat of an anomaly, if you ask me.'

'Quite.' Saber shifted on the spot, seeming a little uncomfortable. 'Still, I do not appreciate this "pull" you have mentioned.'

Rin grinned, inching closer to Saber before wrapping one arm around her and leaning in with her face so that their cheeks were touching.

'Jealous?'

'Do not tease me, Master…' Saber's face reddened, and her gaze became shifty.

'But it's so easy, and I like to see you all flustered.' Rin moved her lips to Saber's right ear and nearly kissed it as she kept talking in a low whisper. 'You look too cute. I can't help myself.'

'M-Master…!' Saber gasped.

'You two have become really close, haven't you?' Shirou's observation startled Rin and Saber, both of them flinching out of the alluring canvas of relational intimacy.

'It's about time you got here, Emiya-kun! We've been waiting!' Rin attempted to divert.

Shirou checked his phone for the hour and then shrugged.

'I'm only a minute off. Sorry about that.'

'It is fine.' Saber ensured.

'I have Archer canvasing the city for now since he has amazing eyes. If Sakura is out and about, he'll find her.'

'I have a feeling it will not be that easy.' Rin went on, scanning the fairly busy streets around them.

'Do you have an idea as to where she might be?'

'I have some areas we can check, yes.'

'…Is it bad?' Shirou asked finally, concern in his normally easygoing tone.

'I doubt it's good.'

Shirou waited, but Rin wouldn't offer any more information. She decided it was time to move.

'Let's go. I want to check the Matou's place first. The likelihood of Zouken Matou being involved is extremely high. With the war shifting into its final stages, I can't see him sitting back and watching as Sakura-san fails. I didn't expect him to play a hand so early, but…'

'Zouken Matou? He's not even in the country, is he?'

'I don't have time to explain, Emiya-kun.' Rin started off, Saber following behind with a quick glance back to Shirou who also pressed forward. 'Zouken Matou is dangerous. Although I only have vague memories of him from childhood, I know that my father always spoke of the man with ill-regard. He is a powerful mage that is far past his expiration date, yet he will stop at nothing to win the war. If we encounter him, we kill him on the spot, Saber.'

'Understood, Master.'

Shirou, Rin, and Saber walked for nearly half an hour, Rin gathering her thoughts and plans for the upcoming battles. Berserker, Gilgamesh, Lancer, and now whatever Zouken Matou had in store. It likely involved Sakura, and this troubled Rin nearly more than she could bear.

'Isn't he just an old man? I can't say I support the decision to hurt Sakura's grandfather.' Shirou rounded a corner with Rin, the trio making their way into a nearby subdivision that contained many larger-than-average houses. Near the middle of the street was the Matou's manor. Perhaps it was due to the overcast sky threatening to rain at any moment, but Rin felt a sense of dread at approaching the place. She had always been wary of it, but now she was being forced to confront a young girl's fear.

'He is not just any old man. He's a threat to the mage's society no matter how much he contributed to its development.'

'…I'll take your word for it, then.'

'Good.'

Rin pushed through the elaborate gated entrance and made her way to the front door. She knocked a couple of times and then waited, well aware of the fact that there would be no answer.

'I guess we'll have to come back later.' Shirou sighed, obviously frustrated.

Rin almost laughed, but then simply used a minor gandr spell to break the lock and allow herself in. The fact there was no magical barrier was telling. The place was vacated, but it could perhaps lead to some clues regarding Sakura's current whereabouts.

'Are you serious?' Shirou looked hesitant, but he wasn't exactly vetoing the idea either.

'Come on. We don't have a lot of time.'

'Master.' Saber said simply.

'I know. This place reeks.'

'It just smells musty to me.' Shirou said upon entering.

'No. The air's heavy. Don't you feel it? It wasn't like this the last time we were here. Something's changed.' Rin's chest tightened, and she forced herself forward. The front hall stabbed at something in the deep alcoves of her memory. Was this where they had parted? Was it a nightmare Rin had conjured in desperation? She hadn't seen Sakura for years after. Her hair had turned a different shade of brown, an abnormal tone of violet found within more than a few strands. Rin swallowed, unwilling to show any sort of fear with Shirou so close.

'I guess something is definitely off with this place…' Shirou admitted.

Rin passed through the shaded main hall and ascended the stairs. It was dark, but the light from outside seeping through the mostly drawn curtains was enough. The house was empty, but it hadn't been for too long.

'Has Sakura-san been acting odd at all lately, Emiya-kun?'

Shirou hesitated to answer, and that was nearly enough for Rin.

'She's been…mostly fine.'

'What do you mean by "mostly"?

Shirou glanced around the hall of the second floor, noting candlelight coming from one of the rooms. Rin entered the area, but only found an office completely cleared out save for some books, an empty desk, and a chair. Everything was expensive. The fact a candle had been left lit was odd, but Rin saw nothing of value otherwise.

'She's been having mood swings over the last couple of days. It mostly happens at night, near bedtime. Sometimes she's feverish, and other times she's…er…'

Rin nodded to herself.

'She, perhaps, demands sexual stimulation from you?'

Shirou laughed, clearly unsettled by discussing as much.

'That's kind of a weird way of putting it, but yeah.'

'She doesn't seem like herself?'

'A bit, but she's still definitely Sakura, just…projecting her emotions a lot more than usual.'

'Do Rider or Archer say anything about it?'

'Rider doesn't say a word, as always, but Archer seems to be on edge. He keeps his distance from her, which is a little strange for him. I mean, he's pretty reclusive, but…'

Rin pushed open the door that was clearly marked as Sakura's room only to find a completely dishevelled bed covered in blood and surrounded by ash. The smell hit the group's noses first, but then Saber entered ahead of everyone else, observing every nook and cranny as closely as she could undaunted.

'W-what is all of this?' Shirou stammered. His voice was strained, as though his throat was being crushed.

'This…is what I was afraid of.' Rin barely spoke above a whisper. These were the remains of Shinji Matou, but Shirou didn't need to know that. She could spare him that one mortification. The ashes of Shinji were due to his own lust and crazed jealousy, more than likely. Sakura had finally snapped under his pressure, and it hadn't ended well for the arrogant boy. Zouken was surely the one who disposed of the body completely.

'What happened here?' Shirou pressed.

'Something is very wrong with Sakura-san.' Rin finished her analysis. She saw nothing worth observing further. 'This room…does not feel right.'

'Well, I don't think any room would feel right with blood everywhere.'

'True enough.' Saber returned to the entrance. 'I believe it is time to go.'

'Yes.' Rin agreed. The bedroom was a perfect reflection of her sister's mind, more than likely. From a distance, it might appear normal enough, but upon further prying, it could be very easily discerned that insanity loomed close.

'Where to now?' Shirou seemed hesitant to ask.

'The basement.'

'This place has one?'

'I can only assume.' Rin swallowed, hoping she was wrong. She hardly knew anything about the Matou's, but she was aware of a couple of truly heinous practises the family was capable of. She prayed her sister had been spared, but knew deep in her heart that such optimistic thinking was foolish at best.

It didn't take Rin long to find a somewhat out of place door on the first floor. Granted, it was likely concealed by a barrier in the past, but such precautions were long abandoned. Zouken Matou had been preparing for this war since the last, surely. Rin knew he was quickly becoming her most lethal opponent, and he wasn't even a direct participant. If Rin's fears were realized, the Grail Wars could become tainted by one man's unending quest for supremacy and immortality.

Rin hesitated at the door, feeling Saber's hand touch her shoulder.

'I am with you, Rin-san.' She spoke so that only her master could hear. It helped enough for Rin to turn the handle and push. Immediately, all party members covered their noses and mouths, the stench was so strong. The air itself had a mist of green circulating within it, while the remnants of a very old and deadly ritual oozed from the pores of the construct.

'God…' Shirou gasped.

Rin felt her eyes burning, but she pressed on, carefully descending the stone stairs until she reached the main area of the gruesome chamber. Covering nearly the entirety of the enormous floor space was a crude glyph that was fading, yet still somehow contained flickers of dark magic.

'Be careful, Master.' Saber urged.

Rin could hear her servant, yet she was focused on the various dead carcasses of what looked like oversized leeches, but far more malevolent in appearance. Guck from the said mana syphons stuck to Rin's shoes, and she inched closer to the middle of the glyph where she found a practically invisible outline of a small humanoid shape. There was no concrete evidence, but Rin was certain this was where her sister had been held captive and…

Rin covered her mouth, forcing back the urge to vomit. Her mind was too detailed at times. The images that flickered through her brain made her gut wretch. Her sister…! Her poor, poor sister…! She had been through a living hell.

'This is horrible…' Shirou claimed, following Rin to where she knelt. 'You're not going to tell me this has to do with Sakura-san as well, are you?'

Rin stood up, crossing her arms. She wouldn't lie to herself. Sakura was more involved with the current war than she would ever hope her to be. Whatever Zouken was planning, it was going to shift everything onto a dark and dangerous path. Sakura needed to be found immediately.

'What is this, Master?' Saber breathed, the disgust on her gorgeous visage obvious.

'The worst sort of tampering. Sakura-san was forced to become an individual with magical circuits far exceeding her original design. She was already born with better-than-average talent, but this…this only sought to guarantee her potential as a vessel for the grail.'

'Pardon…?' Saber questioned, a blip of agony filling her heart.

'A vessel? But…isn't the grail just some kind of cup?' Shirou laughed nervously. Even with his limited knowledge, he seemed to understand that this was very bad news.

'The grail as a cup is only figurative. Essentially, the Einzberns create a homunculus that is destined to fulfill the role of a vessel, but Zouken Matou clearly had his own plans. The grail is an entity without form. Every war offers up an individual to house the omniscient force of the grail. Sakura-san has been artificially manipulated to be among the contenders for the honour.'

'Zouken Matou…He's Sakura's grandfather though, so – '

" _I hate to interrupt, but I have a visual on our target, potentially_."

'Wait.' Shirou lifted up his hand, causing both Saber and Rin to pause. 'Archer says he sees something.'

Rin held her breath. She prayed it was her sister and that she was unharmed.

" _A battle has begun, and it is in the forest near the Einzbern's castle. I recommend we waste little time getting there if our purpose remains to secure the Matou girl_."

'He says Sakura is in the forest and is fighting someone. We need to move.'

'Understood.' Rin nodded to Saber.

It was time. The final days of the fifth Holy Grail War were here. Rin could feel it. If Zouken Matou was making a move, it meant there was little risk involved anymore. Rin steadied her nerves, and prepared for the brutal battles ahead.


	33. Night 33

Night 33

Archer and Saber both leapt through the city as fast as they could with their masters in tow. It was just after midday, but the overcast helped conceal the bizarre movement of the masters and their servants. Rooftops and high altitudes remained the main point of contact before the servants displayed their ability to traverse the sky with amplified physical prowess. Archer, in particular, seemed capable of nearly gliding, while Saber required far more jumps than the air-based fighter.

'You are nervous, Master.' Saber spoke quietly, feeling the tight grip on her clothes.

'Is it that obvious?' Rin admitted.

'No, but I pride myself in knowing you rather well, so it is clear to me.'

'I'm scared of what we'll find.'

'That is a valid concern.'

'I'm scared I won't be able to save her.'

'You command the most powerful of servants. There is little that I shouldn't be able to overpower, especially considering the ritual we enacted last night…multiple times.'

'Saber…!' Rin hid her face in the bosom of the other woman.

'I'm sorry. It was an unfair method of teasing to ease your mind. I am sincere in my claim of increased strength, however. I think you will be pleasantry surprised.'

Rin looked up at her servant, seeing that it was no bluff. Naturally, the mana transfer ritual generally resulted in some form of energy boon for the receiving party member, but Rin hadn't consciously forced anything like she had with Sakura, so she wondered what sort of benefits Saber may enjoy from the act.

'We are getting close. Drop down here.' Archer commanded, easing back to Saber's pace in order to facilitate properly. 'We travel by foot from here on out. Caution should be put into place, considering the malicious aura I can already sense.'

'I don't feel anything.' Shirou zipped up his jacket, the cold of heading up and into the forest near the mountains encasing the Einzbern's palace taking effect.

Rin also did up her longer jacket, extracting the fingerless gloves from her pockets and equipping them.

'I can only sense something vaguely…' She noted as well.

'Other than Assassin, I am the most capable servant when it comes to sensory and stealth. Believe me when I say we are approaching what appears to be a vicious confrontation.'

As if responding to Archer's claims, the ground shook, and a monstrous howl echoed through the forest a fair distance away. It could only have been Berserker.

'Someone's fighting Berserker and Illya…!' Rin claimed, already beginning to enter the forest. Archer stepped in front of her though, extending his lean but muscular arm across Rin's body.

'Follow my lead.' He said quietly.

'You're being rather helpful today, Archer.' Rin grinned. She didn't appreciate being told what to do, but the change in Archer's character was intriguing enough for a moment.

'With the grail so close, I know where to place my allegiance and how to use those around me appropriately.'

'Quite the statement.'

Archer turned slightly so that his eerily familiar eyes could work into Rin's own vision. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it, staring for a moment longer prior to turning once more at the approach of Saber.

'Lead on, then, Archer.' Saber spoke up, irritation in her tone.

'A question first, proud knight.' Archer went on.

'We don't have time for that.' Shirou grunted, surprisingly reckless for one who normally resisted any form of violence.

'Do you feel any form of displacement with your current master?' Archer asked regardless.

'Sorry…?'

Rin swallowed.

'Perhaps I should reword my question: Do you sometimes feel a strange pull toward Shirou, as if _he_ were meant to be your master and not this girl?'

Saber hesitated, and Archer was content with that.

'Saber?' Shirou asked now.

'…I do not. Rin-san is my master, and that is that.'

'Indeed. So it would seem.' Archer looked to the sky through the trees for but a moment, and then, without another word, began a light jog through the woods.

'What did he mean by that, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked of his classmate.

Rin flicked her head, touching Saber's shoulder lightly before jogging on herself.

'It doesn't matter.' She uttered under her breath.

* * *

The rumbling of the earth and the howls of an angered monster of a man became more and more prominent as the group maneuvered the forest. Not only did the temperature continue to drop, but Rin's own worries increased as she knew what sort of fight likely awaited her at the end of this all. Not only that, but Archer's uncanny words; they practically voiced the feeling she had the moment she saw the white-haired individual clad in red. It wasn't something Rin wanted to think about in the moment exactly, but she simply couldn't forget about the possibilities that existed if their mutual discomfort around one another persisted.

Rin stopped and covered her ears, the roar of Berserker intensifying further. Archer and Shirou also halted their advance, keeping close to the trees and just barely getting within range to see the massive form of Illya's servant.

'I will fire an arrow from here and take out Zouken. I can only assume he's the hunched over old man there, correct?' Archer's bow projected itself, and he drew an arrow back, his defined form stretching the crimson fabric wrapped about it.

'Yes. Is that…Sakura-san?' Rin squinted, seeing Rider clash with Berserker once again, a thick, black aura oozing off of the slower moving servant.

'She's on the ground…' Shirou noted, edging away from the tree. Rin grabbed his arm, pulling him toward her tightly.

'Don't even think about it, Emiya-kun.'

'But Sakura…!'

'Which is why we are leaving it to Archer and Saber. I don't know Zouken's abilities well enough to rush in blindly. We have to be cautious.'

'Well put, woman.' Archer released his arrow, and it struck true, the body of Zouken slumping to the ground in a nearly anti-climatic ending to his long life.

'It can't be that easy…' Rin mused.

'Simple or not, this is where we join the battle and defeat Berserker. Saber?' Archer projected his duel blades and nodded to the other servant. Saber returned the affirmation, stepping into her golden light and cloaking herself in raw, mana-filled energy before her garments were changed.

'I see…' Saber observed herself, seemingly pleased. She emanated even more power than before, her very aura nearly glowing. 'So, this newfound strength I feel is thanks to the mana transfer ritual. Interesting…although slightly embarrassing considering the method enacted.' Nonetheless, Saber approved of the change she could feel internally as well, and could already sense the ease to which she could maintain her defensive aura and regenerative abilities. The link with Rin had been thrice fortified, and that fact alone was enough to hone Saber's blade and skill.

'Amazing…!' Rin blinked. She could feel it too now that her servant was readying for battle.

'Focus. We move.' Archer went forward first, his ambition oddly out of character alongside his inquisitive talkativeness.

'Certainly. Provide support, Master. We will save Sakura-san.' Saber quickly followed.

'F-fine!' Rin also moved, hearing Shirou near her. He manifested his own copies of Archer's blades, and his normally calm expression had escalated to worry mixed with intense commitment to the cause.

Once Archer and Saber had made it to the small clearing, it became apparent that the fight was anything but normal. Berserker held his ground, but the bizarre air about him was distorting the very physical matter around his massive size. Stranger yet, there was no immediate sign of Illya, the beast's master.

'And now we end another servant's opportunity to claim the grail.' Archer readied his blades, but the moment he did, Berserker released one final, shrill scream, and retreated, his mere footsteps shaking the surrounding area.

'Should we pursue?' Saber asked, more out of courtesy as she edged ahead still.

'No. Something is off. Why would Berserker run away? And where is his master?' Rin's eyes darted about the area. Her lungs were tightening, and the oxygen felt thick. 'I don't like this. What could possibly frighten even Berserker like that?'

Shirou already had Sakura in his arms. She was unconscious, but her voice groaned through slightly parted lips.

'Are you okay, Sakura? I'm here now. Tohsaka-san and I are going to take care of you.'

'With Berserker in that state, I suggest we do not waste this opportunity. Three servants on one are good odds.' Archer insisted.

'We have Sakura; there's no reason to keep fighting.' Shirou refused.

'Idiot. The Grail War isn't over because we've obtained one girl.'

'Master?' Saber looked to Rin. She agreed with the other servant, Rin could tell, but there were risks. Too much was yet unknown about the situation. Rin's unease wasn't ill-placed. She knew when Zouken was involved, nothing was as it seemed. Yet…

'Fine. Finish him off quickly. I need to take care of Sakura-san immediately.'

'Understood.'

'That's more like it. At least the girl has some sense.'

Archer and Saber burst from the scene, and the moment they did, Rin turned to Zouken's body, still impaled by one of Archer's arrows. Dark crimson blood seeped into the earth, and Rin knelt down next to the crippled, old frame. She examined Zouken's wrinkled features, and blinked, noting a twitch in the man's lips.

'What the hell…?' Rin gasped before the collapsed form in front of her erupted into thousands of locusts, leaving only the traditional kimono and various clothes behind as they scattered and flew off into the sky.

'What's happening?' Shirou gripped Sakura tighter, but she began to have a spasm, her eyes stretching open and her groans escalating to strained screams of agony. She wreathed in her boyfriend's grip, her strength incredible enough to easily shake Shirou off.

'Sakura…!?' Shirou said in disbelief.

Rin grit her teeth, standing up and canvasing the area with her eyes. Berserker's howl shook the forest once again, but there was something much more tormented about it than before. He sounded as though his throat was being throttled, and Rin had a hard time believing that Archer or Saber would be foolish enough to try and strangle the bestial man in such a way.

Suddenly, something forced the nearby trees to stir unnaturally, and Rin could only instinctively twitch in another direction before a flash of black and white struck into her side, narrowly missing her back where the intended blow meant to puncture her in the heart.

'Ugh…! Shit…!' Rin grunted, readying her arm to fire a rapid succession of gandr should her target reveal him or herself.

'Tohsaka-san! Are you okay?'

Sakura mumbled something in between her fits, Rider leaping into an offensive stance before another strike came, this one yet again aimed for Rin. She managed to barely deflect it with a defensive spell initiated by one of her gems, but Rin couldn't keep track of the positioning of her opponent amongst the trees. Shirou reluctantly put Sakura down, trusting her to Rider, and joined Rin in the small clearing, creating his swords anew and standing back to back with the other mage.

'Another servant?' He asked, keeping his focus on the trees overhead.

'I can only assume, but who now? All the servants are accounted for…and then some.'

Rin thought about abandoning Shirou for a second, knowing she could propel herself away from the situation by modifying her concentration of mana into her legs, but she also knew saving just her own skin was an impossibility. This was a fight she wouldn't run from.

'Rin Tohsaka, wasn't it?' An old and decrepit voice breathed into the wind, it's specter-like qualities sending chills down Rin's spine. 'The preferred Tohsaka whelp.'

Rin's whole body ached, and she could hear Shirou notice the shift in his mana circuits as well.

A loud buzzing almost overrode the sounds of combat deeper in the forest, an enormous swarm of insects collecting into a bundled form before developing into a newly revived Zouken Matou. His beady eyes nearly protruded completely out of his face as his wrinkled features chipped and cracked into a malicious smile of mocking amusement. His disgusting, naked form picked up the black kimono, delicately placing it on as though it were any other form of housecoat.

Sakura's fit intensified at the sound of her "grandfather's" voice, and Rider held her tight, brandishing her chained knife with what appeared to be focussed fury upon her normally expressionless, yet beautiful, appearance.

'You've developed into a capable mage, although nothing compared to your late father. The blood is weakening with every generation. Pitiful. Truly pitiful.'

A black blur landed beside Zouken from the trees. A dark cloak was wrapped about the being, although a white skull mask was prominent among the servant's otherwise abyss of presence. From out of the cloak's right side, a grotesque, abnormally long claw rested upon the ground, some of Rin's blood still fresh upon its grossly long nails.

'You look confused; as well you should.' Zouken's voice continued to hiss. 'This is True Assassin. He was born from that fake Assassin's flesh during his final moments. That imaginary samurai was pathetic until the end; his use stemming only from death.'

Rin had vague memories of this man, and the discomfort she felt from every syllable released reaffirmed her gut instinct regarding the head of the Matou clan: This man was dangerous in every way possible. His calculations extended beyond the realm of regular human understanding. With just herself, Shirou, and Rider, Rin questioned their chances of victory.

'What are you planning, Matou-san?' Rin forced the words out, yet her vocal cords trembled, and it was obvious she was being overwhelmed with terror.

'What else? I desire the grail. Be it black or not, I truly don't care anymore.' Zouken's dark eyes wandered to Sakura, her wreathing seeming to disgust him. 'I had my doubts, but she…may prove a valuable investment yet.'

'Don't talk about Sakura-san as if she's nothing but an object! You destroyed her! You…!' Rin's eyes watered, and she could feel Shirou's confused gaze.

'Yes. Yes. I defiled her mind, body, and soul. I filled her with poison and watched as her infant form adapted to an eternal nightmare while you enjoyed the comfort of a privileged daughter. Her survival was…doubtable, yet she continues to struggle. I may have my grail yet,' Zouken's face clouded over. 'So long as that creature doesn't wreck everything…'

'Damn you…!' Rin screamed, pointing her hand at the Matou mage and firing her gandr in rapid succession. The blasts passed through Zouken, merely pulling apart swarms of bugs before they reformed into the image of an old and feeble man.

Zouken's horrid laugh filled the void, and he leaned on his cane with amusement.

'You can do better than that, can't you? Your father would have encased me in an infernal prison ten times over by now. The results, nonetheless, would have been the same, unfortunately.'

'Are you done?' Shirou started suddenly. This snapped Rin out of her panic, her blood draining.

Zouken lifted a brow, his forehead wrinkling hundreds of lines.

'You best learn your place, boy. We both know you are the least threatening of all the masters. Do not test my patience. You live as a source of purpose and pleasure for the grail; nothing more.'

Shirou grinned, tightening the grip on his blades.

'I guess that means I can take the offensive then, right?'

'Oh?' Zouken also smiled, yellow, crooked teeth gleaming. 'What can you do?'

Shirou's answer came in the form of him sprinting at Zouken, brandishing his copycat twin blades and attacking with much more accuracy and grace than Rin was expecting to see. Clearly, Archer was attempting to make his master a little more useful in combat through training on the side, but Rin knew Zouken couldn't be taken down by such normal means.

Sure enough, the head of the Matou clan simply cackled, Assassin seemingly teleporting to meet Shirou and deflect the attack. Shirou switched to a criss-cross assault, utilizing the fact he had two small swords, but both were shattered in an instant by the far more capable heroic spirit. Assassin easily pushed Shirou back with merely a dagger and his enormous clawed hand.

Zouken's laughter increased.

'Oh, child. Is that all you have to offer? If the assassin class can hold you at bay, you have nothing to provide me beyond spirit, and even that could be mistaken for utter idiocy.'

'I'm not done yet!' Shirou projected the twin swords once again, and this time, Rin committed herself to assisting. She readied her mana circuits, and tried to ignore the fact Berserker's cries continued, meaning Saber was still in a life or death struggle herself.

'I'll provide support. Rider, please help us.' It was a gamble, but it proved worthwhile. Rider understood that Sakura was safe as well, based on what Zouken said, and there was enough distance between Sakura's agonized form and Zouken to merit an attempt on the crazed man's life.

'Strategy? I suppose that would be your only hope.'

'Now!' Rin fired off multiple gandr as she extracted a couple of her jewels from her pouch, watching carefully as Shirou and Rider closed in on the other master and servant, the rider class proving quicker than Shirou by miles. Soon, Assassin was pressed by the pressure, his cloak forced off for better mobility as his skeletal frame stretched and bent unnaturally to block and parry the flurry of attacks. Rider twisted and turned like the most graceful of dancers, while Shirou's much less refined form served as more of a distraction to offer opportunities for the servant at his side.

Rin tossed four multi-coloured jewels into the air and then thrust her palm against them, the resonance of mana connecting the circuits midair before projecting the condensed collection of magic into a beam of raw energy. Zouken simply raised his cane to fend off the attack, but he smiled at Rin, as if revaluating his assumptions about her.

Suddenly, Shirou grunted in pain, blood being pulled out of his mauled left arm by Assassin, his claw bent at a 90-degree angle overtop of the two combatants. Rider seized the opportunity, but Zouken's powerful and ancient magic deflected her back. The fighting stopped for a moment, and Rin knew Rider was still hesitant to go all out with her master in so much pain.

It was during this pause that Rin noted the lack of sound in the forest now. In another instant, the world shook, the white noise filling Rin's ears as she covered them and tried to keep her balance. What had happened?

'So, it is over. The results should prove…interesting.' Zouken looked to Sakura with eyes that did not befit a "grandfather". Impatience, lust, and disgust, all rolled into a glance of dominance over everything else.

'Saber…' Rin breathed.

'Go. Relish your final days.' Zouken sneered before he evaporated in the form of bugs, his servant cloaking itself in its midnight garb and shrinking into nothingness.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Shirou held his gruesomely bloody arm, trying to seem fine, but looking anything but. He had forced too much projection, and Assassin's claws could have been caked in toxins of some kind. He needed medical attention as soon as possible. Rin had merely been scratched, her healing abilities competent enough to dissuade any hint of ongoing damage, but Shirou had no defenses whatsoever.

'Let's go.' Rin demanded. She needed to see the results of the other battle first and foremost.


	34. Night 34

Night 34

Saber and Archer had to move as fast as their capabilities allowed. They whirled through the forest, propelling off of trees and bursting through the thick mist that began to settle all around. The air itself nearly cut at the servants' faces they moved so quickly.

Saber knew something had changed in regards to Berserker. He would never run from a fight unless Illya had commanded him to. The fact the young master was nowhere in sight led Saber to believe something was quite amiss. Nonetheless, this opportunity would be difficult to recapture, and thus, Saber went on, trusting that Archer would support her rather than allow Berserker and herself to cripple one another in order to finish off two servants at once.

The sounds of Berserker's heavy breathing and stomping rang near, and Archer made an incredible acrobatic movement, spinning off of one tree into a side leap while simultaneously materializing his bow and firing off three rounds of shots, all of which connecting with the hulking beast of a servant and alerting him of his pursuers.

Berserker's howl of rage shook the very earth and everything upon it within an incredible radius, Saber having to land and maintain her footing in order to brace herself properly. Berserker swung his immense sword instinctively, easily downing every tree that crossed its path. He had somehow become even stronger, and as Saber recalled her last bout with him, that seemed impossible considering his prowess in that particular battle. But Saber had changed as well. Her fight with Berserker was one of her first battles in the war, and she knew she was stronger than ever in this moment. She quickly appraised the newfound strength she had. It represented her bond and the importance she had placed in Rin as her master, friend, and…

'Come at us, Beast!' Archer's challenge was met with one more roar, and Saber knew, without having to communicate with her comrade, that she would be taking the forefront of the fight. She readied her blade and exploded from her spot, meeting Berserker's own enormous weapon and trading blows with it in a flurry before separating and moving about the forest, Berserker's rage destroying everything around him until the field was level save for mutilated stumps and downed trees that would make precise footwork difficult. Saber could feel the difference in her strength, speed, and defence immediately. The mana transfer ritual was not to be underestimated. It was a small wonder it required such precise timing and…trust.

Despite Saber's approval of her heightened statistics, Berserker was clearly on another level now as well. He seemed irritated, a black aura burning his skin and causing a faint smoke to emanate off of his very being. He had always been borderline rabid, but when Saber traded blows with him before, there was an obvious form of intelligence alongside his otherwise ravenous nature. It was as though he had reverted to his intended state, or…

Saber had little time to focus on anything else but defending her own life. Berserker's sword swung at her once more, his giant form closing the gap between the two combatants in a single leap. Saber easily blocked the attack, but the sheer strength behind its force knocked her airborne, throwing her balance off and sending her into an unwanted air battle as Berserker pursued. Archer's arrows connected with the monster anew, but they may as well have been bee stings for all the good they did to the opponent's momentum.

'Hyaa…!' Saber countered Berserker's slash in the air, using its direction to get her back on the ground before she pivoted and spun, cutting into the servant's side, but feeling resistance even with Excalibur's superior craftsmanship and magic-infused finishing. Saber knew she would have to reveal her blade in all its splendor, and saw little point in hiding her identity as it was. It took her a moment to pour her mana into the weapon, however, and she prayed she wouldn't drain Rin with a moment of need.

In a flash of red, Archer pushed Berserker back, his blades slashing with perfect precision, and his skill so very prevalent in the face of such a foe. He was so incredibly strange for the Archer class, considering how effective he could be in close range combat. Saber knew he would be a worthy opponent when the time came.

'Use your sword, Saber! Show the power you keep hidden so adamantly!'

Saber wouldn't be told twice. A golden aura encircled her, its radiance like something blessed from heaven itself. Saber poured her mana into her blade, and soon enough, in all its gold and silver glory, Excalibur was swung at her side, the mere presence of the holy blade causing anything its light touched to quiver in obedience.

Archer relented the pressure he applied, allowing Saber to break into the fight once more, her sword easily taking on Berserker's own blade, cutting into the hard material and threatening to shatter it completely given enough time. Berserker screamed in frustration and irritation, his movements becoming more frantic with every exchange he participated in.

'Hold him, Saber. It's time we end this.'

'Archer…!?' Saber grunted, parrying Berserker's blade once more and then evading a backward somersault kick. It was consistently unbelievable what the hulking mass of muscle could enact even in his further crazed state.

' _I am the bone of my sword…_ '

Archer's words echoed, the air shifting all around him as he took on a focussed stance. Saber knew what he was doing now. He needed her to hold Berserker with Excalibur in order to finish him with his Noble Phantasm. Archer must've held his power in high esteem if he was placing his all into this final blow. Saber cursed herself for doubting the fellow servant. Archer was crass, and possibly even arrogant to an annoying extent, but he had a level of honour that Saber couldn't fully understand yet tried to appreciate all the same.

' _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood_

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

 _Unknown to Death, nor known to Life_ …'

Saber felt the pull on her soul. Berserker seemed to instinctively become aware of what was happening as well, for he desperately attempted to shrug off Saber in an effort to flee whatever he had been running from in the first place. The king of knights wouldn't allow that, however. Although she hated the idea of teaming up against this impressive servant, Saber relished the notion of losing Rin amidst the finale of this war more. She would swallow her pride in order to protect her master.

' _Have withstood pain to create many weapons_

 _Yet, those hands will never hold anything…_ '

Saber's heart tugged at the words as they reverberated all around, the trees, mist, and grass converging with a desolate landscape that stretched for miles, an eternal fiery sunset burning in the distance within splitting clouds of darkness that threatened to rain at any moment.

' _So, as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!_ '

Swords everywhere. Swords of all shapes and sizes. Hundreds, perhaps thousands like grave markers scattered throughout the reality marble Archer had created. This was his most powerful hand available, and what power it was. With but a glance, Saber could feel the presence of this man within each and every weapon surrounding the three servants. They were all authentic and brilliant, yet isolated and forlorn.

Archer opened his eyes, a sorrowful look passing over him before he returned to the unyielding, mysterious hero that he was.

'This is the end, Berserker.'

Berserker quickly glanced around, understanding that he was trapped in an arena. He cried in fury, the sounds of the swords shaking in the ground jingling morbidly.

'Challenge accepted, I presume.' And Archer vanished, reappearing before his foe with two new blades in hand. He initiated a flurry of attacks, Berserker's focus renewed and his anger beyond maximum capacity. Archer was incredible as he wove through his land, easily sliding, leaping, countering, parrying, and slashing while simultaneously swapping out blades in order to throw Berserker's timing off. Saber joined the fray herself, her golden sword warping the reality marble with every swing. She and Archer coordinated their attacks perfectly, both exemplifying their prowess as honed fighters of the highest calibre. It was a pincer attack that constantly shifted, and the black steam that oozed from Berserker's pores hissed as he took progressively more lethal damage.

Saber and Archer were winning. This would be the end soon enough. They could both feel it.

Nonetheless, Berserker wouldn't go down without struggle. He began to act more frantically, but his sheer strength, size, and durability presented brutal challenges. Berserker finally did a complete circle with his enormous sword, clearing the zone for a brief second before reaching out and taking hold of whoever happened to remain near. Saber felt the grip around her sides prior to fully understanding what had just captured her. Berserker flung the girl far across the field and then switched his focus to Archer, using what must've been the last burst of his strength to perform one final rebellion. His blade crushed Archer's, and the stunned servant barely brought up his defences and a spare pair of swords in time to minimize the damage that soon came from a perfectly placed side slash.

'Damn it…!' Archer cursed, knowing that Berserker's lives were nearly spent.

'One final row, then?' Saber wiped some blood from her eye, her face messy and the source of the cut originating from her head, more than likely.

'I haven't much mana left to spare. Containing all of us and this marble is taxing, to say the least, especially considering the boy's pathetic supply of energy.'

'I understand. Let us finish this.' Saber patted Archer on the shoulder, new respect for the man ensuring her that this battle could be won.

Yet, suddenly, the world blipped, and Archer went down to one knee, gripping at his chest and gasping with laboured breaths.

'Archer…!' Saber attended him, but then diverted her attention to Berserker as he screamed, desperate to escape and searching for the nearest tear in the sad land.

A horrible ripping sound pierced everything in another moment, Saber covering her ears and squinting in an attempt to comprehend what was happening. Archer's reality marble crumbled, pieces of the plain fusing with the forest that surrounded the Einzbern castle. She felt it before she saw anything, a terrible and ominous presence cutting into her soul and crushing her very spirit with its awakening tangibility. Berserker howled and disappeared, and Saber barely witnessed a black mass of pure malice take shape before Archer covered her, knowing more than she did somehow.

And then…

Saber's own reality shattered, and everything went black. It was all silent. The king thought she was dead, for a moment, but then knew her thoughts couldn't possibly be so clear. She tore her eyes open, her heart hammering in agony as she managed to arise out from under a mass that had been concealing her. Saber's eyes watered, and she shut the one in an attempt to prevent her own blood from soaking into it. She braced herself with her sword, reacquainting her brain with the events minutes before.

'Archer…' She gasped, seeing the damage that had been done. He wouldn't live. Half his body had been utterly mangled, burnt and practically already turning into ash alongside a large parameter of earth. Despite all this, the man smiled, possibly even shrewdly.

'You live…to fight again, King.'

'Thanks to you. But…why?' Saber needed to know.

'Because…you're important to her.'

'Her…? Meaning…?'

'Yes. Of course. Who else?'

'But…'

'This is yet another place…in time. I have failed…finally…'

'Archer.'

'Tell me…Saber…Where is your sheath?'

Both servants could hear the sounds of their masters coming.

'You speak of Avalon?'

Archer closed his eyes, saving his strength, it seemed.

'How are you with her…when…? Never mind. Just…wait. Time and spirit…ever perplexing. I am but a default for what should have been, yet why do I dream of…crimson?'


	35. Night 35

Night 35

Rin feared the worst upon running to where the sounds of Saber, Archer, and Berserker's battle was, but the scene before her in the clearing amongst the darkening sky still made her stomach turn with displeasure. Saber held herself up by planting a fully revealed Excalibur into the ground, while Archer lay on his back, more than half of his body disfigured, dark, and bloody. It looked as though a bomb had gone off.

'Archer…!' Shirou screamed, dashing to his servant and kneeling down before him trembling. The fact Shirou himself had been injured by Assassin didn't seem to matter anymore. Shirou's own pain meant nothing to him, as per usual.

'What happened?' Rin maintained her composure, but her insides continued to buck.

'Master…' Saber almost smiled, blood dripping down her right eye and forcing it shut. She had removed her armour, only her blue and white, gold-trimmed dress present. 'I am still discerning as much. Berserker was acting…odd. Archer and I, nonetheless, managed to hold our own, reducing his lives by a fair amount prior to some…black mass presenting itself and…before we both knew it, a massive explosion…' Saber clearly struggled forming her words. Her armour naturally protected her better than most, but Archer seemed to take on the brunt of the random combustion.

'Berserker is gone?' Rin stared off into the distance toward the castle.

'He retreated…just before the black mass fully appeared. I believe it's what caused his frantic actions in the first place. He…somehow knew instinctually that danger approached. I knew…I knew fear the moment it appeared, as though my very soul was at risk.'

Rin presumed Zouken was involved, the talk of a new grail and Sakura causing her panic momentarily.

'We cannot allow your and Archer's efforts to go to waste. Are you up to pursuing Berserker?' Rin wasn't sure it was the best course of action, but it made sense. Running away now would only make the entire endeavour fruitless other then saving Sakura and…

'He's dying…' Shirou stated.

'Don't look at me…like that, boy; it's pathetic.' Archer's coarse words reinforced Shirou's dramatic claim. The sky, fittingly, began spitting. 'Call…that girl over.'

'…He's asking for you, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou murmured.

Rin didn't need to be told, but she acted as though she listened all the same. She knelt next to Archer, her throat tightening at his brutal appearance.

'Yes. It's as I thought.' The white-haired man rasped. 'You are…the proper fit.'

'What?'

'…Nothing. Finish Berserker while you can. There's something…much, much worse coming. That girl…' Archer's eyes wandered to the unconscious Sakura in Rider's arms. 'She…will bring calamity to this war if she's not dealt with.'

'I can't kill her.' Rin whispered.

'Lose her or your servant. You decide.' Archer breathed out.

Rin brought her mouth to Archer's ear, her lips brushing his skin.

'She's my sister.' She said so only the man could hear. Archer's eyes cracked open for but a second, and then his expression relaxed.

'Then you're the only one who _should_ do it. She's your responsibility.'

'You…'

Archer's good side moved its arm to touch Rin's face. Everything about him softened, right down to his normally severe and intimidating eyes. There was a sense of familiarity that Rin couldn't shake even in this moment.

'I need to…burden you with one more task. I am going to give the boy my left arm.'

'What? Why?'

'See the way he holds that wound? He should have healed by now.'

'Healed…?'

'Poison, I assume? I can tell. He is terrible at hiding his thoughts from me. That arm will be useless by morning. Mine will help…overcome the battles ahead. I suspect it will be the key to taking down Zouken.'

'How do you know all of this?'

'I don't. But when you've seen all that I have…you learn things about war.' Archer's breaths became more inconsistent. He didn't have long, but he pushed on anyway. 'He will need your help to contain the power. It will hurt him. It will torment him. But…in the end, he will save many. That's his goal, after all.'

Rin bit at her lip, nodding stubbornly. Archer closed his eyes, his arm falling back down to his side.

'Have him go…to a practitioner in the healing arts while you deal with Berserker. No further dawdling.'

More rain began to fall, the dampness instantly sending a chill through all that were present. Archer's voice was a low mumble to everyone but Rin. She found herself perplexed by the comfort she felt in the man's presence. It was unbearably uncanny in every way. What was it about this particular heroic spirit?

'Who are you?' Rin finally allowed the question to be asked.

'I had vague memories, at best, up until this moment. Looking at you now, I know…'

'Know what?'

'…It's no longer relevant. There's…no more time. Please. Go. Give my life…meaning…'

Rin placed her hand on Archer's chest and pumped some of her mana into him as best she could in a cumbersome manner. It barely took, and it would only add an hour of life at best, but it was all she could do. It was all she allowed herself to do. She stood and turned back to Shirou.

'Can we save him?' Shirou asked, the concern obvious.

'Take him to the church.' Rin's stomach turned at the thought of relying on any sort of holy man. 'Even if Kirei Kotomine is no longer the facilitator, he would have been replaced by now. Ask the priest there to help you with Archer's final request.'

Shirou nodded slowly.

'What about you?'

Rin turned, feeling Saber's presence beside her. The woman was already standing up straight. Rin's mana was healing her adequately.

'We're going to finish off Berserker.'

'Then I'm going with – '

'I wasn't asking you, Emiya-kun. Take care of Sakura-san, yourself, and your servant. Go.'

Fortunately, Shirou didn't argue about it further. He couldn't. Archer faded, and Rin made one last connection with the man before he smiled just slightly upon his disintegration.

'He's still with you, Emiya-kun. He's using the mana I gave him to survive a little longer while he temporarily turns into his spiritual form. Get to the church as fast as possible to have your arm looked at. Take Sakura-san to your place after she's taken care of as well.'

'Okay. Just…be careful.'

'You too…' Rin said, not looking back. She had to follow through. The war promised misfortune and pain, but Rin never expected to be so emotionally invested in her competitors. Did the grail orchestrate the battles in such a way on purpose?

* * *

'I will not lose this fight, Master.' Saber marched forth through the forest, Illya's incredible castle slowly coming into view. The tame rain made the approach akin to the most ancient of fairy tales, and for a moment, Rin lost herself in the spectacle of it all. Then, she remembered the great burden that was being placed on her shoulders. As she drew closer to the end, the weight she bore only became more trying. The grail was no small thing; this much she knew. But as the mosaic of what the grail truly was came into view, Rin's apprehensions and fears rose.

Rin took Saber's hand, holding it tight in a lapse of strength.

Surprisingly, her servant returned the grip, bringing Rin in close and holding her as though she were a fair maiden from Saber's original timeline.

'Trust me, Rin-san. I will be victorious for you.'

'Thanks…' Rin managed, fortunate to be able to have such a moment of weakness without reproach.

The two women stood at the bottom of a great staircase leading to the entrance of the Einzbern's castle. Saber shouldered her weapon to break in, but Rin stopped her with a wave of her hand.

'Do you hear that?'

Saber listened, aware of the sound.

'It's Berserker. He's still losing it. He's more than likely confined in the depths of this castle. Something's very wrong. Illya-san had him totally under her control when we first encountered her.'

'What are you thinking, Rin-san?'

Rin cupped her chin, filtering through the information she had.

'The variable here is that shadow entity. There is a high probability that it's related to Sakura and this secondary grail being developed. Berserker could be affected in some way. We need to speak with Illya-san.'

'Speak with her? Pardon me, Master, but the girl hardly seems willing to have a civil chat.'

'No. She might be now. The time is coming. She'll be having different emotions running through her. Illya-san is the intended grail. The counterfeit grail could be causing her some form of discomfort. She could also be valuable in the final stages of the war. I don't want to hurt her if I can prevent it.'

Saber seemed doubtful, but she was wise enough to trust her master in these matters.

'So be it.'

Rin smiled, giving her servant a playful nudge.

'Be ready, nonetheless.' And then Rin knocked on the enormous double doors. She didn't expect an immediate answer, but soon enough, both doors creaked open, and behind them were two servants dressed almost like old clergy women. They were undoubtedly homunculi, like Illya, due to their pale complexion and, more notably, their red eyes. Rin got the immediate impression that, should she give the two young women enough reason to, they would do everything in their power to kill her. The frightening thing was, Rin suspected they could very well pull off the feat.

'I need to speak with Illya-san.' Rin tried to sound desperate enough. The bowels of the castle shook after she made her demand, the echoes of Berserker's howls erupting even from deep in the ground.

'She is expecting you. Come.' The slightly sterner looking of the two maids said quite simply.

'This is unprecedented…' Saber spoke under her breath.

'I know. But such twists are sure to occur during something like the Grail War. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

'You will propose a truce?'

'I'm not sure what I'll be proposing just yet.'

Rin marvelled at the Einzbern's castle as she and Saber followed the maids up a grand set of stairs to the second floor, the red and gold carpet and overly elaborate carvings of various humans and beasts adding an element of humanity to an otherwise alien and cold residence. Such an incredible and enormous castle that housed so few people. The head of the Einzbern family was surely nowhere to be found, yet Rin couldn't help but wonder what Illya did when she wasn't hunting other servants and succumbing to the pressures of her own ill-fated future.

Rin swallowed, her throat tight. They weren't so dissimilar, it would seem, but once again, Rin's own issues seemed trivial by comparison.

'I suspect this castle is even grander than my own…' Saber said in a partial gasp.

'Really?'

'My memories are hazy, but it could very well be.'

'Does it seem…sort of familiar?'

'It does.'

'That's amazing.'

Saber smiled in Rin's direction unbeknownst to the master.

'I would have liked to show you it. I think you would have been quite impressed.'

'Maybe we can make a trip to England someday and take a look at the ruins. I would actually really enjoy that.'

'Such a journey would be expensive, would it not?'

'I think that kind of cost is trivial compared to the value of our experience.'

'Oh…I would very much look forward to it…'

Rin didn't think about the distance in Saber's voice. The Grail War wasn't over yet. There was still time for change.

Finally, after making their way down a magnificent hall lined with expensive art of every fashion, Rin and Saber watched as one of the maids knocked on the door and listened for a response.

'Leysritt…? Stella…?'

'Yes, Illyasviel-sama. Your guests have arrived.' The seemingly lead maid announced.

'…Let them in.'

Both maids bowed, and then simultaneously opened the smaller set of double doors. Rin and Saber went inside the room, the two maids following before closing them in and remaining on either side of the entranceway like the sentinels they were.

Rin observed that the room was, surprisingly, very plain. Not a single stuffed animal or item of pleasure to occupy the heir to the Einzbern name. Illya sat upon a grand, king-sized bed, its sheets perfectly made, and only wrinkled where her small body rested.

'Rin Tohsaka. Saber.' Illya giggled, but Rin could tell something weighed heavily on the young girl. It would obviously be Berserker, but Illya refused to acknowledge the chaos deep in the pits of her basement.

'Archer is dead.' Rin began. She felt such news would work in her favour on multiple levels.

'I see.' Illya chimed, playing with her hair. 'That leaves only a few servants. Lancer, Saber, Berserker, and Rider. Still too many.'

'There also exists another two servants that shouldn't technically be in the war.'

'Gilgamesh and True Assassin.' Illya grinned childishly. 'I can see things from this castle. I was hoping most of you would kill one another, but I suppose Berserker and I will have to play soon.'

'What is wrong with him?' Rin pushed. She could feel the blood-red eyes of the maids stabbing into her back, but she wouldn't relent. This was a pivotal conversation.

'…No point in hiding it. He's lost all reason.'

'Does that not come with the name?' Saber offered, not meaning to sound belittling.

'You're wrong!' Illya whipped her face so she could meet Saber's eyes. ' _I_ controlled him. He listened to me and…cared about me. Now…something's frightened him.'

'The shadow…' Rin affirmed.

'I think you're right. That… _thing_ is wrecking the whole war. If it scares Berserker, then – '

'It's something worth hiding from for now.' Rin understood in that moment. Berserker was being locked away so that he wouldn't get himself hurt. Illya was playing a defensive game she wanted no part of. The restlessness made it clear.

'Berserker is the strongest of all the servants in this war. The shadow wants to eat him. That's not going to happen. A piece got him, and that's why he's angry.' Illya kicked her feet and approached Rin, her miniature form only becoming more obvious as she got closer. 'If you make a truce with me, then we will win the war. Lancer, Gilgamesh, Rider, and Assassin won't stand a chance. We both have daddy complexes, so that should be okay, huh?'

The side of Rin's mouth twitched. How did this girl…? No. It had to be some sort of analytical magecraft. Illya's mere existence proved how powerful magic could be. The fact she had tamed Berserker was further proof.

'That's what I came for.'

'Heh. You're playing a smart game, aren't you, Rin Tohsaka?' Illya was still smiling, wider if anything, but Rin knew this was a mutually beneficial move. Rider wasn't much of an issue, but Gilgamesh and the shadow were definitely problems.

Rin was just about to reply, but a sudden explosion that sounded as though it originated from the main hall of the castle shook the entire structure. Illya nodded to her servants, who both burst from the room and escaped to the source of the sound.

'A visitor? I wonder who would be so stupid.' Illya jested. She was a strong little girl.

'We should see who it is.' Rin urged. All she had to do was look at Saber to send the instructions her way. It was time to fight again.

'Leysritt and Stella are actually very strong. A normal servant will have trouble handling both of them at once. There's no rush.'

The castle shook again, and this time, Illya had no false arrogance to spare. Her face dropped, and she exited her room hastily, eventually making it to the entrance hall where Rin and Saber had entered not that long ago.

What awaited the three girls made Rin cover her mouth and Illya's ruby eyes stretch open with tears lining the bottom of them. Leysritt's head had been cut clean off, her two halves metres away from one another with blood splattered all about, while Stella was elevated by multiple spears, her body still ever so slowly descending toward the tips of the weapons, white hair dyed crimson and utterly dishevelled.

'That is no way to greet a king, Doll.' Gilgamesh's arrogant voice cut through the great hall with unblemished pride and perfect clarity.

'How dare you…!' Illya had no act for this. Rin knew that the two maids, beyond Berserker, were all the child had. It would be equivalent to losing family. Considering that, Illya steadied her breathing, her magical circuits practically buzzing with fluctuation. Rin knew that this little girl housed incredible abilities, and she felt she was about to witness the power at Illya's command any moment.


	36. Night 36

Night 36

A sort of magical webbing surrounded Illya, the shimmering threads of silver tightening and morphing into shapes. Illya's mental capacity was incredible, the way she manipulated the string with but her mind

'I'll kill you.' Illya hissed, the various threads snapping into multiple blade-like imitations. The swords flew forward at an amazing speed, hurtling down from the balcony that surrounded the main part of the entrance hall to meet Gilgamesh. Predictably, the servant merely shrugged, the golden pool of endless weapons taking form behind him before no less than ten swords countered Illya's attack, snapping her thread into pieces. Explosions erupted where the swords ended up colliding with the interior of the castle, and Berserker's howl reminded everyone of his deadly presence below.

'Really? A master shouldn't even look upon let alone challenge me to any form of combat; especially a master that hardly even counts as human.'

Rin saw how Gilgamesh's words cut deeply into Illya, but the girl had a will of iron, her unwavering determination prominent still.

'What do you want?' She went on.

'No. That is not how you address me. Bow first, and then ask, "What is your command, my lord?".' Gilgamesh seemed to finally notice Saber and Rin for the first time, his venomous eyes taking in Saber longingly. 'Is that you, my queen-to-be? I will admit, I am pleased with your prowess thus far, and that attire is…appealing.' Gilgamesh's gaze focused upon Saber cruelly, slowly shifting to her barely revealed cleavage at the rim of the white piece in her attire.

'She is not yours. She is _my_ servant.' Rin felt her blood boil. Nobody was permitted to lust after Saber while she was right there. It wasn't going to happen, even if Gilgamesh was quickly proving to be more than formidable.

'In due time, child.' The gold-clad man waved Rin off as though she were nothing to him but a nuisance akin to a fly buzzing about.

'The war is entering dangerous territory with the emergence of a Black Grail of some description. We recommend you take heed of the shadow that seeks to disrupt everything.' Saber declared.

'Excuse me?'

'Whatever your reasons for being here, we must not – '

'Silence, woman. You do not tell your king to do _anything_. Whatever this "shadow" may be, it presents no danger to _me_. I've come for the little girl's heart. It is past time to cultivate it proper.'

Rin blinked, looking to Illya and seeing that she wasn't fazed by this whatsoever.

'The Grail War isn't even half over. What would be the point?' Rin demanded to know, telling Saber mentally to prepare for a fight.

'After tonight, it may as well be. Summon your monster, little girl. Do so, or die here and now.'

Rin saw the opportunity and hastily decided to seize it.

'No.' She interrupted.

'What…?' Illya turned.

'You'll fight _me_ here and now, Gilgamesh. Saber is your opponent.'

Gilgamesh humoured the notion for a split second, but then flicked his head to the side as though he were cracking his neck.

'I refuse. I prefer my bride-to-be in one piece for the night of consummation.'

'Then I must apologize in advance,' Saber leapt down from the balcony, her armour taking shape over her body as she landed in a brilliant display of grace and beauty. 'I have given myself to Rin Tohsaka already, mind, body, and soul.'

As the words sunk in, Gilgamesh's eyes widened and his mouth scrunched into a twitching scowl.

'You don't mean…!?'

'I do. She is not only my master, but also my lover.' Saber finished the announcement without a hint of regret or shame, which only made Rin's face flush worse and worse. She covered everything but her blue, flickering eyes.

'You…a king…would lower yourself to such filth?' Gilgamesh huffed, fury overtaking his entire demeanor.

'I hardly see it as such.' Saber brandished her invisible blade, preparing for what was to come.

'Then I best put you out of your delusional misery, for you are evidently mad.' Gilgamesh shook his head as his pool of golden power expanded behind him to the extent of covering the entire entrance. 'Survive, and I may reconsider your worth.'

Saber absorbed everything Rin offered mana-wise, and honed her senses to perfection before the onslaught began. Fortunately, she had witnessed Gilgamesh's attack at least once, so she had an idea as to what was to come, but still, the sheer power behind each and every weapon that blasted into her was immense, her body pushed back with every parry and thrown off balance by the very gusts of wind that followed the swords, axes, spears and all other type of weapon.

'Can your servant win?' Illya asked, the doubt thick in every syllable.

'Saber is incredibly power. I don't see her losing.'

'Hm. I don't know about that…'

Saber saw her path after deflecting a particular large broadsword, side-stepping and then lunging a couple of feet before having to take on a defensive stance once more. The grand entrance hall was littered with glorious weapons in no time, the rate at which Gilgamesh unleashed his projectiles and coordinated their onslaught unbelievable in its sheer destructive power. Small craters and demolished walls formed with every second, and Saber felt herself exhausting Rin's supply of mana simply from embracing an attack and directing its force elsewhere.

'You move well…for a whore.' Gilgamesh uncrossed his arms and drew a particularly ornate sword from behind his left shoulder, his treasury continuing to display an endless reserve.

'I am no whore.' Saber uttered, stepping forward once more, closing the gap between herself and her opponent ever so.

'Your claims say otherwise.' Gilgamesh responded, surprisingly, leaping into the fray himself and making contact with Saber as his dancing blades poured out at such close range that only Saber's S-class abilities could save her from being utterly disfigured instantly.

'Still think she'll be okay? He's not playing anymore. Saber won't last.'

Rin bit at her lower lip and then pushed a hand through her hair, breathing out slowly.

'This opponent is special. Can you summon Berserker?'

Illya simply smiled.

'I thought you'd never ask.' The little girl paused, taking a couple of steps forward, and then closed her eyes before screaming at the top of her lungs, her body glowing red briefly. ' _Berserker! Come to me!_ '

The howl caused Saber and Gilgamesh to break apart and listen, the entire castle shaking as though an earthquake was erupting all around them. The ground itself rose, swelling for a second before breaking apart and revealing the incredible hulking form of Berserker, his crimson, glowing eyes crazed even more so as he arched his back so that every massive muscle on his body augmented and he let out yet another blood curdling yell.

'Come, monster. You are yet another subject that must learn his place.' Gilgamesh's gaze narrowed, and he leapt back, allowing his golden pool to lead the offensive. Berserker's enormous blade easily crushed any of Gilgamesh's weapons that would cause him harm with but a single swing, the beast springing toward the golden king with dexterity belying the servant's size. Contact was made, and Gilgamesh obviously struggled with the brute strength of his assailant prior to spinning out of the lock down and grimacing in frustration.

'Berserker won't lose. He's the strongest there is.' Illya said proudly.

Rin took a look at her own servant, seeing the frustration in Saber's proud, green eyes. She was doing well, but Rin simply couldn't risk her getting mortally wounded. There was still much to do.

'You are forcing my hand. I'll commend you for that, at the very least.'

What Gilgamesh was about to release was never seen though, for the arena soon filled with malice, a dark, purplish mist suddenly leaking through the front doorway and seeping all around.

'The shadow…' Illya gasped.

Sure enough, an intangible presence had somehow made its way into the hall, its mass of transparent darkness crawling every which way without any definitive placement. Its shape varied alongside the very danger it presented.

Berserker screeched in panic, jumping away from where he was fighting and preparing to retreat further until he looked up and huffed at the sight of his master.

'Go…!' Illya urged, but Berserker, despite his insanity, hesitated, the true hero that he was shining through in a split second of uncertainty and affection.

The partial humanity that remained was his ultimate downfall.

The shadow struck without remorse, entering into Berserker and causing the beast of a man immediate agony, the servant collapsing to the floor and wreathing as though millions of bugs infested his body and were borrowing into his internal structure.

'What on earth…?' Gilgamesh grinned mischievously.

'Berserker…!' Saber yelled, going to the fellow servant's side and observing as the once seemingly brown skin became charred and began peeling away, revealing a fiery undercoat that looked anything but natural. Berserker screamed inhumanely, his pain and torment cycling through nothing less than hellish endurance.

'No…! No…! Berserker!' Illya sobbed at the sight of her servant's torture.

'Hmph. Nothing but a rabid dog after all.' Gilgamesh mocked, but the final word had hardly left his mouth before Berserker appeared barely an inch from his face, the impact of the blackened servant sending the golden king flying hundreds of metres out of the castle, his trailing voice of disbelief disappearing alongside him.

Berserker clutched his face within his steaming hands, his grunts and groans quivering in sync with his body.

'The shadow has overtaken him…' Rin decided.

'Master…' Saber thrust her arm outward, a golden vortex of raw power encircling her invisible blade and revealing Excalibur. Its beauty was unparalleled, and the magnitude of holy energy dispelled even the toxic mist that covered the first floor.

'Put him out of his misery…' Rin agreed.

'No…!' Illya screamed once more.

Berserker twitched at her voice, turned to see his master one last time, his being resisting every step of the way, and then forced himself out of the castle, sprinting into the forest ever suddenly.

'He doesn't want to hurt you.' Rin said softly.

'He's…gone, isn't he?'

'From what I could see…it's only a matter of time before the shadow overtakes him completely. It defies all logic and rules. That shadow is an anomaly that shouldn't exist in this war.'

Illya's hands clutched into tiny fists. She seemed to take in the destruction all around her and then wiped her eyes, staying her face and equipping an expression of iron befitting that of a true heir to such a prestigious name.

'Can Saber defeat him?' She asked finally. Rin could see it was taking everything Illya had to imply such a thing.

'If I use my Noble Phantasm…then yes.' Saber was being completely honest. Rin hadn't seen it yet, so it was hard to imagine, but she trusted her servant.

'We'll give you the opening you need.' Rin promised.

'Then we best not dawdle any longer. Let us go, Master.'

'I'm coming too.' Illya committed. There was nothing left for her anyway.

* * *

Saber took the lead into the forest, the rain only having gotten stronger and the world darker. The whole area surrounding the Einzbern castle was now covered in a murky mist, and Rin's nostrils flared at the stench of the raw, tainted mana that trailed after the shadow.

'Go on. We will catch up.' Rin told her servant. There was no time to lose. Berserker was distancing himself from Illya out of concern for her safety. He would run to the ends of the earth, if he could. However, Rin knew it was only a matter of time. The shadow was absorbing Berserker's mana and, alongside it, his will. The proud warrior was being infested by a foreign and dangerous beast that promised only agony and the collapse of anything beautiful. Rin feared she was sending Saber to her doom, but she had to trust her servant's abilities.

Saber confirmed the order, bursting from her place in front of the small party and launching off of nearby trees to propel herself forward at a breakneck speed.

'Can you use your mana to enhance your physical abilities for a little bit?' Rin asked between breaths as she ran.

'I-it's something I never thought would be very useful for me, so no.' Illya gasped. She said it with a certain amount of stubbornness, which irked Rin, but now wasn't the time to get hung up on something so trivial.

'I should be able to carry you and speed myself up. We need to close the gap as soon as possible.'

'Is what Saber said about you and her true?' Illya finally asked. Rin would be lying if she claimed to not be expecting such an inquiry, but the timing was a little off. Why now? Why when Berserker was so close to losing himself and wreaking havoc completely?

'That's not important at the moment.'

'Oh! So it's true?'

'Ugh! Are we going or not?' Rin scooped Illya up, facilitating her mana appropriately into her arms and legs. Splitting the distribution of power was always a chore, but knowing Saber's life was at risk otherwise provided enough inspiration to level the task.

'Eep!'

Rin immediately realized she needed to enhance her eyes as well considering the terrain she was attempting to navigate at a faster than normal speed. A triple enhancement wasn't something she preferred to perform, but she managed somehow, weaving through the Einzbern forest with enough success. Rin lost her footing when the ground suddenly shook, however, and Berserker's roar literally made every tree within the area tremble.

'He's in pain…' Illya admitted, gripping at her chest. 'I can feel it. He's losing himself…'

Rin nodded, chancing a glance at the smaller master.

'You have to be there for him. I know you two share a special bond. Berserker is a class that cannot be tamed without incredible talent and trust. You and Berserker share both.'

'He is the strongest…' Illya smiled sadly.

Rin took the girl's hand, Illya's piercing red eyes looking up at her with surprise.

'Come on. We'll see this through.'

Illya didn't respond. She knew what the conclusion to this fight would have to be.

It didn't take long for Rin and Illya to see Saber and Berserker's clash. The beast of a man was oozing black, tangible mana from every pore in his body as though his skin was burning. His breath was visible, and his eyes shone a twisted yellow and orange. His movements were unrefined, compared to his previous state, but his speed and power had easily been doubled. Saber was sent flying with every connection the two servants' swords made, and Rin could feel the exhaustion flooding her servant's mind.

'Berserker becoming even more formidable? That's ridiculous…' Rin rolled up her sleeve, revealing the markings of a condensed and ancient form of magic prepared ahead of time for advanced spell casting without the time slot required to perform such feats.

'That's not Berserker anymore.' Illya said wisely.

She was right. Berserker was being driven mad, and Saber would suffer because of the ruthless shadow. Rin prepared her most advanced spell, her arm glowing and her other hand reaching into her pouch of gems. She uttered a couple of words under her breath and then tossed the coloured jewels into the air, stopping them mid-flight by thrusting her hand against them and pumping her magic into each one until they exploded and reformed into a myriad beam of luminescence. The technique travelled faster than light, making contact with Berserker and downing him.

'Now, Saber!' Rin screamed, knowing her attack was as good as a shove to the massive, raging being that was Illya's servant now.

Saber shouldered her sword, a collection of golden mist and raw, earthly energy swirling about its blade. The glow of Excalibur reached heavenly heights, the simple act of looking upon the ancient weapon proving to be impossible without temporary blindness.

Berserker pushed himself up from the ground, hacking away until it sounded as though he spat up a pile of wet, mucus-filled vomit. His agony was apparent, and Rin heard Illya sniff back what were surely tears.

'We'll save him.' Rin assured her.

'I need more time!' Saber's voice cut into Rin and Illya, revealing the sudden moment of panic. Berserker was up, and he had little issue with whatever Saber now urged her everything to prepare.

Rin knew she couldn't initiate another blast that would be effective enough without her own allotted amount of preparation, and panic set into her soul, the idea of Saber being downed by this rampaging servant becoming more and more of a reality with every second that passed.

'J-just…!' Rin began. She would command a retreat. She would apologize later. She couldn't lose her. She wouldn't let Saber die just yet. Not just yet, but never. She never wanted to see her servant leave her.

Illya rushed past Rin suddenly, and before the older master could say anything, the little girl was standing in between Berserker and Saber, her arms outstretched and her bravery on display for all to witness. This was the courage of a single, lonely, little girl. Rin's chest tightened, and she almost went straight to Illya as well until she saw Berserker stumble, his reason rising up one final time to stop his crazed form from harming the little girl who had tamed his raging heart.

'You are the greatest servant there ever will be!' Illya screamed, tears streaming down her pale face. 'You are mine and mine alone, Berserker! You…are…you are…!'

Berserker howled, a sad, gurgling scream.

Saber clutched Excalibur tightly and took a couple of steps back with the utmost of elegance, her blade held high over her head.

' _EX…_ ' She breathed, the king's commandment in her tone.

'G-goodbye…Berserker…' Illya was pulled by Rin away from what would likely be an extreme amount of power. Berserker's flickering eyes followed his master, and her own line of sight never left his no matter how clouded it became.

'… _CALIBUR!_ '


	37. Night 37

Night 37

The pillar of light that followed Saber's execution of her Noble Phantasm reached high into the sky, piercing through the clouds that brought rain and revealing the remnants of the red and purple evening. For some moments, the rain over top of the Einzbern forest ceased completely, a strange sort of peace being artificially represented in the wake of Saber's ultimate attack. It was a sight to behold, although looking directly at the after-effects of Excalibur proved to be nearly impossible without squinting in some manner.

Once the light finally diminished, only Saber remained, her sword glowing at her side, pulsating with renewed glory at having revealed its true power. Saber, on the other hand, seemed less than pleased. Her green eyes were sorrowful as she went back to Rin and Illya, the rain slowly starting up again as the clouds recovered from the disruption.

'Are you okay, Saber?' Rin asked, honestly concerned for the other woman.

Saber shook her head, and fixed her attention on Illya. She was just a little girl now. She could still use magic, but in the presence of a being like Arthur Pendragon, that hardly seemed comparable. She was just a little girl, indeed.

'Berserker welcomed the end to his nightmare. He allowed Excalibur to land. He was…watching you until the moment his life ended, Illya-san.'

Rin could see the struggle in Illya's whole body. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She wanted to be stronger than that. She had to be, in her mind, for her servant, who willingly sacrificed everything for her to live on.

'Very well.' Illya turned away, hiding her progressively wetter eyes. 'I will stay with you two now. The Grail War lost its only competition against you, Saber. For Excalibur to diminish all of Berserker's remaining lives with a single Noble Phantasm, I can't imagine anyone standing against such power. It won't be long now…'

Rin understood that to be true. The charging time was problematic, but Rin thought herself capable enough to provide Saber with the preparation she needed. On top of that, if Illya cooperated, they were more than a powerful twosome as mages.

'Rin…!' Saber gasped suddenly, pushing her master to the side before being restrained by four chains that emerged from the void. Saber's arms and legs were instantly grappled, her neck soon choked as well. Illya reacted quickly, casting a minor attack spell on the chains, but the attempt proved worthless, as though a bug would be just as worthy.

'Again…?' Saber grunted stubbornly, her neck gripped tightly. 'C-coward…!'

'Really? Berserker was the only servant worthy to put down this woman? I beg to differ, little girl.' Gilgamesh appeared from golden dust, his armour dented in various places, but his overall demeanor unaffected. It was the worst case scenario. It would have been better to defeat this particular threat with the aid of Berserker, but now…

Rin pushed herself up off the ground and prepared her exhausted mana supply for combat, her arm tingling with the strain it was forced to carry as mana flowed through the ancient ruins etched into it.

'Try it and die, girl. I'd rather not taint my hands with your pathetic blood. It was pitiful enough to watch your foolish father allow himself to be deceived right before my all seeing eyes, let alone his offspring willingly committing suicide on my time as well.'

'W-what…!?' Rin grunted, her skin prickling.

'Hm? You weren't told yet?'

'Told…?'

'Don't listen to him, Rin-san…!' Illya urged.

'Quiet, mannequin.' Gilgamesh flicked his hand and sent a blade through Illya's shoulder, propelling her into a tree and pinning her in place while she let out a restrained whimper. She quickly began healing the injury as best she could, but she simply lacked the strength to dislodge herself.

'No…!' Rin couldn't focus. Her head was pounding. Too much emotion. She was losing herself.

'Ung…R-Rin…!' Saber gurgled.

'Typical woman; look at that confusion in your eyes. Perhaps you should be aware of your own worth before you consider yourself a candidate for winning this ridiculous war, no? Although I fail to recall the more trivial matters, I do know that, in the previous war, _I_ was Tokiomi Tohsaka's servant.'

Rin blinked, her heart stopping and beginning irregularly. She removed any intent to attack from her mana circuits and redirected them to maintaining her mandatory bodily functions.

'He was a boorish man. He held all the pieces in his hand and conducted the war like a master chess player. He would have won, easily, had he not been so utterly cowardly, not to mention disrespectful of his rightful king.'

'What are you…?' Rin managed, but her throat was dry and her tongue barely moved.

Gilgamesh smirked, stomping through the mist and grabbing hold of Rin's hair, redirecting her attention into his malicious and uncaring face.

'A master should never feel threatened so long as their servant is around, correct? How, then, was your father stabbed in the back by the very dagger you feel such attachment to?'

Rin could hear her own breaths becoming rapid, her eyes wide and staring at whiteness.

'Kirei is a much more intriguing individual. _He_ was worth my time. _He_ provided a dance that could amuse the king of kings. He amuses still, for who with a shred of sanity would give a little girl the weapon that had killed her father as a new guardian's gift?'

'N-no…! Your lying…!'

Gilgamesh shoved Rin down, his lip upturning in disgust.

'Hiding from the truth? I thought you just barely better. Truly filth.'

'Hng…! Hgg…!' Saber's voice scratched within her neck.

'Don't bother, slave. Those chains cannot be broken even by a heroic spirit. Your time will come, worry not. You may be somewhat blemished, but it's not as though another man has taken you from me. My servants trained amongst themselves to provide me with the greatest of pleasures during my original time; why should I think your transgressions any different? Certainly, you will be mine still, I have decided.' Gilgamesh snickered to himself, and it became quite clear why he and Kirei Kotomine found such comfort in one another: they were both insane.

'You, on the other hand, can simply die now. Your eyes remind me too much of that cretin. Farewell, sad, sad, girl.' Gilgamesh allowed a single sword to fly through his golden pool of countless treasures, but even he expressed a notion of surprise when his attack was deflected by a blue shield erected impressively fast by Rin.

'You dare…insult the Tohsaka name?' Rin grit her teeth, flashes of her father passing through her mind. The expectations were heavy, and the lineage often felt like an unwanted burden, but more than any of that, Rin's magic was a reminder of where she had come from and who her father was. He had loved her and trained her. He was kind. He had flaws, of course, but the position he held demanded too much from a single man.

'Oh? Perhaps you deserve another appraisal.' Gilgamesh nodded, expanding his pool of weapons, hundreds of blades slipping out and hovering behind him in anticipation.

'You were his _servant!_ You call yourself a king, but you're nothing but a traitor!' Rin launched her own series of gandr, combining it with a minor spell of fire that she hadn't perfected yet. Her mind raced with calculations and formulas, the chants and advanced level commands coming more easily than ever before. Her mana swelled with fury, and she found herself flinging higher and higher spells of hellfire, her coat's sleeves burning by the inexperience with control.

Gilgamesh allowed the spells to connect, shrugging them off without much of a fuss, but once the fire elemental techniques began striking, he was forced to draw forth a shield from his treasury, even that melting and cracking after Rin began integrating ice moves.

'I am no one's _servant_.' Gilgamesh uttered angrily, his patience drained.

The golden king's counterattack began with a vengeance, his multitude of weapons shooting toward Rin as though she were as capable as a fellow heroic spirit. She came to her senses in time to understand that she had no hope of deflecting all the weapons at once. The single sword that came before nearly broke through her barrier, let alone twenty times that. Rin's movements slowed in her mind, her thoughts processing her final moments with a surprising amount of calm.

Saber…

Arturia…

Regret.

What about Sakura?

She couldn't die yet…!

'Hey, hey, hey! That's no way to treat a lady!' A familiar yet haughty voice penetrated the air. In a flash of deep purple and red, another figure leapt in front of Rin and managed to carry her out of harm's way as it smacked away the blades with the deadliest trajectory.

'You can't possibly be serious.' Gilgamesh sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Rin recognized her savior to be Lancer, his skin tight armour, blood-red spear, and expansive grin unmistakable. Relief fell over her like cool water on a summer day, and she held him tight for a moment, not caring why he had decided to rescue her.

'The master told you not to kill her, you know. She's sort of necessary for the end of the war and all.' Lancer put Rin down, holding her behind him protectively.

'I have deemed his judgement delusional. All this war needs is for me to drink from the grail and bestow upon this world a new order under its rightful king.'

'And you're calling the master delusional? Yeah, okay.' Lancer flung his spear about his body and then got low, side-stepping out of Rin's immediate radius and allowing a red aura to begin building around him. 'Don't take your eyes off me, pretty boy, because if you do, you know this spear is going right through your heart.'

Rin could see that Gilgamesh took this threat very seriously. He certainly didn't mind leaving Rin from his focus and narrowing all attention on this new opponent. Was Lancer's Noble Phantasm that deadly? It was likely a ranged and furiously quick attack, which would make any efforts by Gilgamesh worthless by the end of it all.

'I doubt you were given permission to honestly fight me with everything you have.' Gilgamesh felt out the situation.

'Only one way to find out.' Lancer winked, the red aura surrounding him intensifying and veins beginning to pop in his temples.

'Which is faster, I wonder, your Gae Bolg, or my Gate of Babylon?'

'Heh. Of course he told you. No wonder you're being so cautious.'

'Your Noble Phantasm is perfect for this scenario, yet it _does_ require a moment of vulnerability. Present that to me, and you die.'

Lancer laughed to himself once again, crouching even lower.

'Hey, missy.' He started suddenly, addressing Rin. 'The way you fought just now; it made me do this. Keep your chin up, yeah?'

Rin wasn't completely sure what Lancer was getting at, but she couldn't dismiss the way he looked at her. A crush? Admiration? Longing? Whatever the case, Rin simply nodded.

'I-I will.' She stuttered, belying the brave front she was putting on.

'If I could've had you as a master, maybe things would've been different. Heh. Oh, well. Us Lancers have a pretty terrible "luck" stat as it is.'

'Enough rabble. Show me what you can do, dog.' Gilgamesh's blades were at ready, floating behind him with hundreds more likely in wait. Rin was tired of the trick. It was overpowered and lazy. Gilgamesh wasn't particularly skilled, as far as she could see, beyond his Noble Phantasm.

'With the name calling again. You really piss me off, buddy.' Lancer exploded with power then, the very ground encircling him collapsing under the weight of his noble phantasm at its maximum capacity. 'Watch this, missy!' Lancer grunted, veins now protruding from his neck as well.

It happened instantaneously. Lancer burst from the ground, leaping high into the air, the light emanating from his spear painting the forest red. Gilgamesh reacted in kind, hesitating for but a second to redirect his weapons toward his opponent. He hadn't been expecting an airborne attack. The extra second was all Lancer had needed. He felt no less than eight weapons puncture his body and bring him to the ground, but Gae Bolg was gone, its tip absorbing more blood as it stuck out of Gilgamesh's back, his armour shattered right where his black heart should have been.

Both fighters were down, but unlike Lancer, who had collapsed completely, Gilgamesh merely plummeted to his knees, his expression of doubt twitching over every normally stoic feature.

'No…no…Don't bow to me, great king…' Lancer wheezed, coughing violently and choking on his own blood.

Saber had been finally released in that moment, and she wasted no time dislodging an unconscious Illya to tend to the little girl's wounded shoulder while Rin knelt next to Lancer.

'You servants…are such incredible beings.' She said, her soul overflowing with emotions.

'Well…yeah. We're heroic spirits…for a reason, you know?'

'Thank-you.' Rin managed a small smile, her eyes watering.

Lancer's own line of sight became hazy. His time had come. He had knowingly given up his life in order to save another's master. It felt good. It was really sticking it to that corrupt priest.

'Seeing that smile…makes it all worth it. Keep at it…Missy.' Lancer finally breathed his last, his body falling still and then disappearing, fading into particles of mana to return to the grail from whence he came.

'Shall I end you?' Saber placed Illya down gently beside Rin for her master to hold as she addressed Gilgamesh. He was standing now, although he barely held himself together as blood pumped out of his chest and back.

'Fool. Foolish creatures. This is…nothing. A king can't be…taken down by…'

'A mercy kill it is, then.' Saber drew Excalibur, her movements shaky due to the pains created from being so tightly chained. She had enough energy for this though. She had enough power to finish another servant this night.

However, before any more could be done, the shadow returned, quickly overtaking Gilgamesh and consuming him whole. The golden king's disbelief immediately shifted to unrestrained panic as he seemed to understand what was happening.

'What is this madness…! I am your king…! Your _king_ …! How dare you…! How…! N…!'

It was like watching someone sink into quicksand, except this lethal anomaly of condensed magic seemed to have a will all its own, and it could turn its unformed focus onto Saber, Rin, and Illya at any moment.


	38. Night 38

Night 38

Rin was aware how quickly the Grail War could end once the true fighting began. The first few days were almost always the masters and servants feeling one another out. There may be a few scrimmages here and there, but the primary function of the early stages of the war was master getting acquainted with servant, servant getting acquainted with master, and every other pairing attempting to understand the abilities of one another through strategic espionage.

Nonetheless, the way no fewer than four servants were removed from the war within hours still astounded Rin. Gilgamesh, Lancer, Berserker, and Archer. All that remained were Assassin, Rider, and Saber. Under normal circumstances, Rin would deduce that she was the inevitable winner. Assassin was rarely an incredibly powerful opponent save for his stealth techniques. Rider was generally a jack of all trades, specializing in nothing, type of servant; although Rin seemed to recall something about an overly capable Rider class from her father's war based on some of his scribblings. Either way, Rin knew the proficiencies of both servants, and after witnessing what her Saber was capable of, she also knew she could beat them both, simultaneously, if need be.

Yet Rin couldn't relax as Saber guided her and Illya out of the Einzbern forest and back into Fuyuki City. Zouken Matou had corrupted the war, and he had done so using Sakura. This fact alone had driven Rin into a corner. If the old man's words even had a hint of truth to them, and Rin's own recent experiences with her sister seemed to support his claims, then Rin was in for a very difficult battle ahead.

The shadow was a mysterious entity as well. There was little doubt it had something to do with the false grail that Zouken had mentioned, considering its change in mass and aggression after Archer, Lancer, and Berserker had been defeated. It had literally absorbed Gilgamesh whole, likely resorting to doing so rather than possessing him, as it did Berserker, due to Gilgamesh's own malice. How Rin and Saber were supposed to deal with such a presence was beyond even Rin, and she knew she would have to seek guidance, and perhaps even protection, from the church if she were to face the creature. Assuming Zouken controlled the shadow, to a degree, would likely prove correct.

Thus, Saber successfully escaped alongside Rin and Illya out of the forest without further sighting of the nightmare. Rin hated to think they were simply "released", rather than having retreated. A cab was hailed, and soon enough, the trio of girls were on their way to the church to check on Shirou, Sakura, and Rider. It should've been a joyous trip, considering the victories won, but Illya had lost her Berserker, and Rin couldn't dismiss Lancer's chivalry toward her and Archer's strange bond as easily as she would have liked.

'How are you feeling, Illya-san?' Rin decided to ask in an attempt to divert her own contemplative mind for a little while.

'Fine. My arm is a little sore, but I should be okay.' The smaller girl kept her voice low, not wanting to distract the cab driver more than she already had with her pale skin, white hair, and red eyes.

'You ladies come from some sort of convention or something?' The driver asked suddenly, looking at Saber's somewhat out of place, yet obviously detailed and well crafted, under-dress.

'Something like that.' Rin decided to answer.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Rin was left to her own mind, and that was sometimes her worst fear.

* * *

Finally, the cab pulled up to the church. The driver was evidently a little cautious about the strange point of interest so late at night, but he gracefully accepted a fairly generous tip from Rin, and was eventually on his way.

'I'm sorry that we have to come here instead of rest, but this seems to be a very dangerous time, and we best prepare ourselves properly. I need to make some inquiries of the church.' Rin organized her objectives as she, Saber, and Illya approached the intimidating structure. It stood tall and dark, its ancient presence exuding an odd sort of aura that Rin hadn't noticed prior to this moment.

'That is fine, Master, but…' Saber hesitated, glancing at Illya.

'I'm out of the war now, Saber. I will be helping Rin-chan from here on. It's the least I can do.' The girl shrugged. She had, at once, such an air of maturity yet adolescent mischievousness sometimes.

'Very well. I'm also concerned about your mental health, Master. Gilgamesh's words regarding your father – '

'Are irrelevant at the moment. Kirei Kotomine is likely dead by Caster's hand, and my father is long gone. How he died and who deceived him do not matter or change the fact that he's gone.'

Rin's words were stern, and her tone would send the most courageous of peers the other way, but Saber simply took her Master's hand, holding it tight without another utterance.

'So, it's really true…?' Illya observed, the group standing before the church's large doors now.

'W-what?' Rin felt her face burning, the mere touch from Saber easing her mind.

'You two are lovers?'

'Yes.' Saber smiled gently.

'Saber!' Rin flushed further.

'Ohhhh…!' Illya's eyes wandered over Rin and then Saber respectively.

'I-it doesn't matter! Let's go!'

Rin didn't even knock, she was so thrown by Illya's inquisitive eyes and Saber's bold claims. The moment the mage stepped into the building, however, her heart sank into her stomach and her chest tightened until she thought it would collapse. Shirou was seated at the head of the pews, Sakura likely resting near where Rider remained her sentinel, and working on her classmate's arm, wrapping it in a red cloth that was painfully reminiscent of Archer's own clothing, was Kirei Kotomine.

Rin's knee-jerk reaction was to tear into the man, demanding answers and beating him senseless until he told her everything she wanted to know. She knew such an approach would be pointless. Kirei was more useful alive than dead at this particular time. Besides, logically, Rin knew she might not be able to actually compete against the priest if they were to come to blows. He was the one who had trained her, after all, and he was known to be an incredible fighter in every regard. It was now a small wonder that he had survived Caster's invasion.

No. For now, Rin would use Kirei Kotomine. He had knowledge beyond Rin's, and it would prove utterly priceless in these final hours.

'Tohsaka-san! Saber! And…Illya?' Shirou beamed, although he suddenly grunted and winced as Kirei tightened the red cloth over his shoulder.

'Be still, Emiya-kun.' The priest spoke in his low, dangerous voice. He then turned his attention to Rin and her group while they approached the front of the church, his cold eyes lingering on Illya almost hungrily. 'You survived. I must say, I am somewhat surprised. Then again, you _do_ have Saber with you.'

'I could say the same thing, Kotomine-san.' Rin swallowed, and it was as though she were attempting to push sand paper down her throat. This man had killed her father in cold blood. It was affecting her more than she wanted it to. Her hand shook, and she had to will it consciously to remain by her side rather than throttling the passive expression of this murderer before her.

'Hm. I have a role to fulfill yet.'

'I'm sure.' Rin couldn't help it. She felt Saber's touch and immediately breathed out the bottled up stress enough to function somewhat normally.

'Thank God you guys are okay.' Shirou smiled, rubbing his arm.

'Is that…?' Rin ventured.

'Yeah…' The boy glanced sideways, clearly thinking about his lost servant. 'Archer left it for me, I guess. It's ridiculously painful, but apparently it's a miracle that I'm still alive. I definitely wasn't expecting a transplant though! The healing arts are incredible. Heheh.'

Kirei sighed.

'It's true. I honestly am still taken aback by the match. Even twins, for all their genetic similarities, only have a 10% survival rate after such a procedure. Never mind that it's a servant's limb; a being that transcends modern understanding and earthly qualities of life.'

'And yet, you still went ahead with the procedure knowing full well that Emiya-kun could die.'

Kirei's stoic face gave little away.

'I provided him with the risks. He still made the final decision.'

Rin huffed, staring at Shirou strangely. He has always been an anomaly in her life. Now that she thought about it, she got the same strange, almost uncanny feeling from Archer. If only that fool of a servant had survived, she could have pried him for more information. Shirou didn't even know his origin, which was bizarre, but believable considering how they didn't get along from the beginning. Yet, the arm…and the same sort of projection magic…

'Fine. And what of Sakura-san?' Rin nodded toward her sister, seeing that she was, at least, wrapped in a comfortable looking blanket. She slept soundly, for the most part, although her brow was furrowed slightly.

'That…is another matter entirely. I performed a biological analysis followed by a mage-exclusive physical. You may not like what you hear.'

Rin already didn't like what she heard. This man's voice was driving her mad. He was a cancer to everyone he came in contact with. Shirou's life was likely now at risk because of Archer's selfishness, and could Rin even believe him when it came to her own sister? The same sister that this man had turned his back on?

'I don't have time to be emotional.' Rin answered proudly.

This reaction brought a small grin to Kirei's face.

'Very well. Zouken Matou cannot be defeated by normal means. He has elevated his lust for eternal life into a grotesque and unseemly realm in a way that only his namesake is capable of.'

Rin held her breath, feeling Saber's hand brush hers.

'Sakura-san is infested with mana worms. They traverse her mana circulatory system similar to that of parasites in a normal human's blood. Practically encircling her heart, rather stubbornly I'll add, is a somewhat larger worm that I can only assume is a piece of Zouken Matou, based on the foreign, but slight, hints of an entirely different mana line. This is a common practise for the Matou family in order to achieve an artificial competence and edge in the wars. Sakura-san was cultivated at a young age for this very war. She has been given the same attributes as the fake human next to you in order to serve as a vessel for the grail.'

Rin could barely hold back the tears in her eyes. Her sister…Why…?

'Can anything be done to remove the worms?' Saber asked innocently.

'I tried what I could, but they are as part of her as that arm is to the boy now.'

'S-she'll be okay though, right?' Shirou smiled, not believing his ears, surely.

'No. That is a delusion you shouldn't have, child. The closer the war gets to its conclusion, the closer she draws to death or…perhaps something worse. She will become a false grail; a Black Grail, if you will. She will become akin to a minor god momentarily before fulfilling the wish of the victor of the war and…well…it is hard to say. Many will die during the process; of that I can assure you.'

'…But something can be done.' Rin almost demanded. She could tell. Kirei was holding back.

'Well…yes. To a degree.'

'Tell me.' Rin almost wanted to add "You owe me", for with a word, she could have Saber kill the priest and barely feel any remorse about it.

'The Gem Sword of Zelretch.' Kirei uttered deeply.

Something in Rin's brain sparked, an uncomfortable sort of buzz passing over her right side.

'You can't be serious…'

'It will allow you to defeat Zouken Matou. He conducts the abnormalities within this war, but not even that man couldn't escape the Gem Sword's rumoured dimensional dominance. Your father has the blueprints, correct? It was a task assigned to his of few other families. You've surely seen it at some point.'

'But…'

'You have the projection abilities of Archer's remnants, the ancient memories of the Einzbern homunculus, and your brilliance as my student. Rin...it is your only hope if you wish to save Sakura-san from Zouken and the shadow that insists on corrupting everything. Save Sakura-san and then finish the war by allowing the doll to fulfill her role proper. Have Rider and Saber perform an honourable duel and be done with it after the threat of the Black Grail is dealt with.'

Rin understood in that moment. Kirei wasn't lying, but he wasn't being entirely selfless either. He wanted to see the grail. He wanted to witness its majesty and succeed as the priest overseer of this war. Whatever his reasons, Rin had been correct in not killing him. With this knowledge, no matter how daunting the task, Rin could potentially save her sister. It was worth a shot.

'I want to try.' Shirou affirmed ignorantly. 'I absolutely have to try to save Sakura.'

'Me too.' Illya looked up at Rin, her focussed gaze chilling. She wanted revenge for Berserker.

'Fine.' Rin nodded.

'Good.' Kirei stood up, pacing next to Sakura for a moment before placing his hand on her chest. 'I have stabilized and prolonged her life. She has an additional two days before her body begins to deteriorate as it started doing today. That is all I am capable of. I wish you both luck.'

'One last thing.' Rin started, catching her old mentor's eyes. 'Zouken Matou has Assassin now. He's dangerous, and – '

Kirei nodded, but it was more mocking than not.

'He will not have that creature for long. Just focus on the sword.'

The words were laced with bloodlust, and Rin knew that Kirei would be hunting soon. She almost hoped the man lost to either the shadow or Assassin, but more of her knew it was better for Sakura and herself if Assassin was removed from the picture first.

The night already felt like five merged into one, and it didn't seem as though it would get quieter any time soon.


	39. Night 39

Night 39

Rin practically collapsed into the bed that had been laid out for her. After some convincing, she realized that Shirou's insistence on having her, Saber, and Illya stay with him in his relatively large estate wasn't a horrible idea. They needed to be together for these last couple of days of the Grail War, especially with that shadow still on the prowl and killing. Rin was convinced that it was responsible for the murders that happened over night, and she was sure to erect a barrier using a five-point reinforcement in order to at least delay the monstrosity should it come after her or anyone else on the Emiya grounds. With Illya's personal touch, the barrier was even more dependable.

Sakura slept in the same room as Shirou. When Rin had questioned this, her classmate simply shrugged with a stupid, restrained smile on his face.

"She needs me a lot these days." He had said.

"Needs you?"

"Yeah. She's been having trouble sleeping."

The conversation irked Rin. She wasn't jealous, necessarily; she just didn't like the idea of her sister being sexually active. Rin supposed that made her a horrible hypocrite, but it was just too easy.

Illya was in one room over. She didn't want to be far from Rin, but she also wanted her own space. Rin could understand that. Illya was proud; a vice Rin knew too well. The little girl wanted time to deal with everything that had happened. If it came down to it, Rin would do everything within her power to make sure the girl was taken care of after the Grail War ended. Illya seemed to have a weird fixation on Shirou as well. Rin couldn't place it exactly, but she kept staring at the young man, seemingly wanting to say something but restraining herself every occasion.

It was now nighttime, and Rin needed to get as much sleep as possible. The following day would be mentally taxing in the worst way. She would have to somehow decipher her father's blueprints for the Gem Sword and successfully interpret them where many a Tohsaka had failed. Shirou, being the inexperienced projector that he was with a foreign limb, and a little girl that may or may not have ancient magic knowledge, were what made up Rin's team. It would be a challenge, but the fact Rin could save Sakura from Zouken drove her into anxious commitment to the task at hand.

Saber slipped into the room after doing a circle check of the entire Emiya land. She tried to be careful, it seemed, not to disturb her master, slowly disrobing into only the undergarments she had purchased with Rin recently, the light blue colour and touch of lace tantalizing in every way. Rin took in the sight of her servant stripping, the slight light from the distant street being the only source of hinted illumination. She felt her hand slipping down over her stomach and between her legs, her fingers lingering at potentially easing herself into a lull at the expense of leering eyes.

Rin had to remind herself that this was her reality, no matter how disconnected she was from it at times. How powerful the notion of lust could be, even amongst such terror, rage, and heartache. Perhaps the familiarity of her own body brought Rin some solace, for she longed to feel something other than the fear of the final moments in this brutal war and the hate she harboured for Kirei Kotomine.

'It's okay, Saber; I'm awake.' Rin whispered. The angelic woman turned with a start, but then seemed to smile, easing herself into the bed beside her master.

'I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Rin-san.' Saber muttered with a bounty of affection. She deliberately said her master's name.

'I'm not upset. I doubt I'll be able to get a lot of sleep anyway no matter how much I need it.'

'That isn't good. It sounds as though you have a difficult battle ahead of you that I cannot help with tomorrow.' Saber's tone was touched with frustration. Rin reached over to her servant with her free hand, pausing any further ridiculous self-pleasuring in order to comfort the woman she found more alluring than any other human.

'You've done enough. Your prowess and courage today were truly something I took great pride in.'

'Ah. You honour me…'

'It's the truth. To stand your ground against Berserker in the state that we found him in, to duel Gilgamesh the way you did; I couldn't ask for a better servant and friend. Your Excalibur was breathtaking, and I just…couldn't stop marvelling at you despite everything that happened.'

'Yes…' Saber lowered her voice. 'I am…so sorry about your father. The way you handled yourself amidst that priest's arrogance…I too am beyond proud.'

'…Thanks, Arturia-san.' Rin's words trembled.

Saber shifted in her bed.

'I was always known as Arthur in my time. To have you call me that…I cannot deny the joy it gives me.'

'Such a simple thing, but I know exactly what you mean.'

There was a pause in the pillow talk, Saber taking Rin's hand into her own before facing her Master, their lips not far from one another's. She was merciful by not mentioning Rin's father again. She knew Rin needed time.

'It is almost over.' Saber spoke softly.

'Yes. It's hard to believe.'

'I understand. As trying as this experience has been, I don't want it to end, oddly enough.'

Rin swallowed, tightening her grip on Saber's hand.

'Have you thought about what you're going to do after the war yet?'

'…Not entirely. I know I want to travel to my home country with you and…'

'And…?' Rin couldn't stop herself from becoming hopeful.

'I'd like…to go to school with you one day…as a normal classmate. I-I know it sounds foolish, and my true age may be prove problematic, but it has intrigued me since arriving. If it's impossible, I understand, but…'

'No!' Rin covered her mouth. She had spoken out too enthusiastically. 'No. That sounds amazing. I would really like that.'

'…Truly?'

Rin rested her forehead against Saber's and smiled.

'Really.'

And she kissed her servant, at first quickly, but then lingering until their mouths opened wide enough to engage in an even deeper form of intimacy. Her servant moaned just before they parted, her breaths quickened.

'I have been thinking about us even considering how difficult our day was.'

'Hm. Me too.' Rin agreed. It was strange since she had a particularly challenging turn of events mentally. Still, perhaps it was the fact that she would sleep next to a girl named Arturia that Rin could find _some_ comfort before the final, most brutal part of the war began. There was tranquility in being with someone that seemed to know you inside and out in so little time.

'It is strange that we love one another, isn't it?'

'Well…yes. I guess it still is.'

Saber sighed sadly.

'I don't think it's wrong to the same extent as in your time, but it's still something that's not completely accepted by a majority.'

'How sad…'

'I know.'

'But…you love me?'

'Y-yes!'

'But you could also love a man, should the correct individual happen by.'

Rin's eye twitched. Images of Archer, Lancer, and even that ridiculous Shirou Emiya flickered through her mind. She had once had a crush on Shirou, a far time ago, she would admit, but that was long over. It wasn't allowed. She wouldn't allow it.

'…If he was somehow better than you, then I would consider him, I guess.'

Saber laughed in a small way.

'Well, that would be impossible, so there it shall be.'

Rin was glad she avoided that rather deadly subject. Saber had the right to know though. Rin considered herself completely bisexual at this point, if she were to be perfectly honest. She found both men and women attractive, given the right occasion. It was a fact she had a notion of ever since she and Kaede had kissed in a fit of adolescent curiosity. Kaede had claimed something felt sort of off, even though she complimented Rin's soft lips. Rin, on the other hand, desired to try more, but couldn't get past the obvious repulsion her friend felt. Then, not long after, Rin had fallen for Shirou. His focussed, honest determination in everything he committed himself to caught her eye. Ever since that summer evening where she observed the boy's failure at jumping a certain height over and over again, she had always watched him from afar. She could understand why he was fairly popular with a certain set of girls. Rin tried not to think about it more than that.

'What about you?' Rin went on, trying to stop her feverish mind.

'I have never loved a man, and I don't believe I ever will, so to speak.'

'That's an easy enough answer.'

'Gender is a strange beast to me. I was forced to act the part of a man for the better part of my life, so I find myself believing that the concept of "man" is simply a form of identification biologically. Otherwise, there is no true difference. I know this, but still…'

'Oh!' Rin grinned slyly. 'That's pretty progressive of you.'

'It is? I once said as much to Guinevere, but she, of course, mocked me.'

Rin caught the hint of Saber's private life as king. She wanted more, but she held herself back, knowing Saber was quite guarded about such details. As time went on, hopefully…

'I would never mock you. I think the world of you.' Rin's chest felt full, and she realized Saber had somehow gotten out of answering the true question about their futures together. It was fine. Ignorance was bliss for this night.

'And I, you, Rin Tohsaka.'

Rin inched a little closer, her knees touching Saber's under the covers. She breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, her hand moving from her servant's face down to her breast, where it cupped the small mound and traced the nipple beneath until it hardened at the tender touch.

'Hm…' Saber hummed, not refusing the advance in any way.

A wave of anticipation passed over Rin's entire body, but then a small knock on the sliding door separating Rin and Saber from Illya alerted the two young women, both quickly turning their attention to the source of the sound.

'Hello?' Rin inquired quietly.

The door slid open tentatively, and Illya's small shape was found. Rin's eyes had adjusted fairly well to the darkness by now, so she was able to make out slight features on everything around her. She could tell that Illya was being somewhat shy, uncharacteristically so.

'What is wrong, Illya-san?' Saber pressed, addressing the former master with respect that was surely noticed by the child.

'I'm…hearing things.' Illya whispered.

'Hearing things?' Rin patted a spot between herself and Saber. The girl hastily found her place there, shuffling under the covers with the other master. Rin felt bad for Illya. Even though the Einzbern homunculus gave off rather creepy vibes here and there, she was, at heart, a young girl…in looks at least. Truthfully, not unlike Saber, her actual age was perhaps even more advanced than Rin's own.

'In the room next to me. I hear muffled voices. I think they're having sex.'

Rin and Saber exchanged looks. Sakura and Shirou? Really? Now? That seemed a little much. Rin's stomach turned at the thought. Her dream involving the other two masters made her wretch, and she felt Illya push her nose into her chest, her legs tangling in with Rin's. She was wearing an oversized shirt provided by Shirou, while Rin and Saber had resorted to simply their underwear.

'Well…Sakura-san has been through a lot, so I'm sure it's just their way of relieving some stress.' Rin tried to reason, getting a nod of confirmation from Saber.

'…I'm stressed too.' Illya said, a thin lacing of mischievousness attached to her words.

'I know. We all are. This wasn't an easy day.' Rin stroked Illya's white hair, shocked by how incredibly thin and smooth it was. 'You can stay with us, if you'd like.'

Saber nodded, although Rin thought she caught a glimpse of longing from the king.

'But…I don't want to stop _you two_ from having sex.' Illya said, her pitch higher. It was the same voice she had used when Rin first met her; cold, calculating, and frighteningly mature somehow.

'I-it's fine. We weren't going to anyway.' Rin managed her composure.

'But aren't you stressed as well?'

'Yes. I guess. But sleep should help.'

Silence fell over the room. Rin saw Saber shrug slightly, but she kept her eyes quite fixed on Illya, just in case.

' _I_ want to have sex.' Illya stated suddenly, pushing away from Rin and staring at her with a fixed and determined eye. It was unsettling, to say the least.

'Y-you're a little young, Illya-san.' Rin reacted as normally as she could, given the bizarre circumstances.

'You know homunculi physically grow up slower. I won't get older. My chances of surviving this war are low. I was created to be the grail, just like mommy; you don't come back from that. No Einzbern comes back. I'll be alone again. I'll always be alone.'

Rin almost refuted the facts being thrown at her so confidently, but she knew as well as any mage with some knowledge of the great families that Illya was right. She would never grow up. She would never experience so many things because she was created with a clear and selfish purpose. If Sakura became the grail instead, Illya might have hope, but that meant willingly handing Rin's sister over to hell.

She was left speechless.

'See? You know it's true. Don't worry; I've accepted it. It's fine. But I still want to try sex at least once before I die. It's what so many humans ruin their lives for, isn't it?'

Rin blinked back the tears. This poor girl; she was so used to the idea of death that she could talk about it like plans she had made with a friend. There was no way Rin could give the child what she wanted, however. It was wrong on so many levels. Then again, having seven mages fight to the death over a cup wasn't exactly brimming with righteousness either.

'S-stop saying "sex" so much…' Rin stuttered.

'Huh? Why? That's what it is, isn't it?'

'Well, yes, but you're being a little blunt.'

'Ah. I'm unsettling you because I'm so honest, right? You're becoming more like an adult every day, Rin-chan.'

'I'm older than you, you know.' Rin bit back, but her fangs were dull, and Illya was merciless.

'Physically, maybe, but not age or maturity-wise, although I definitely look up to you, which is why I can only ask you this.'

'You tried to kill Saber and I…'

'Stop making excuses. That was then, this is now. Things have changed and you know it.'

Rin bit at her lip, the silence in the room making it easier to _just_ barely hear Sakura's fairly audible moans of pleasure. They were still going at it? The thought was both revolting and stimulating. Small wonder Illya's desires had been heightened to this point of desperation. Damn that Shirou.

'I cannot – '

'I do not disagree with Illya-san's logic.' Saber interrupted suddenly, having been quiet for the entire conversation until now. Rin expected her servant to interject sooner rather than later, but she certainly didn't anticipate _this_ reaction.

'Saber…! You can't be serious…!'

'I am.' Saber sat up in her bed, her covers hanging off one of her small shoulders seductively. 'Let me explain: as a young woman, I was exposed to a world that practically forbade me from sexual relations with another man. That was fine, mostly, since I had little interest.' Saber paused, her mouth forming into a small grin as she took in her master's stunned expression. 'However, even with Guinevere as a wife, I had no true experience leading up to my death. Guinevere and I didn't get along, but that didn't mean I lacked…urges on the rare occasion. That being said, I died with many regrets, one of them, albeit minor, being that I never made love with anyone.'

Saber paused, allowing her thoughts to collect and her previous words to sink in.

'Now, I made those decisions in my life. Should I have chosen as much, I could have had any man or woman lay in bed with me at my own discretion. I was, and still am, proud, so that, obviously, was not an option. Nonetheless, Illya-san is being given no choice. Her life could very well end tomorrow, and she has accepted this with such commitment to her role that I marvel, as a king, at her. Illya-san is asking a small request of us, Rin-san, to assist her in making her final days just a little more fulfilling. She asks us because she not only trusts us, but she also respects you and I. For a girl of her calibre to admit as much, I will honestly consider her request, and I would like you to, as well, Master.'

Once again, Rin couldn't find words.

'T-that's not all of it…but…you might be on to something…' Illya stubbornly agreed, not liking but loving the fact someone understood her so well.

'Are you serious, Saber? I – '

'If we perform the act together, it will not be traitorous to our relationship, correct?' Saber moved in closer to Rin, kissing her neck softly but instantly forcing goosebumps all about her master's skin.

'T-that's true…but…' Rin still hesitated. Her body was heating up by the second the closer such a bizarre scenario came to passing. Was she just a pervert? Was that it? No. Rin was making a rational decision. Saber was right. If even Saber was willing, then why shouldn't Rin be? This might be _her_ last night to live as well. Who knew what the war had in store yet? At least she could make love with Saber one final time.

With the proper convincing and reasoning with herself, Rin nodded slowly.

'Fine. Illya-san, if this is what you truly want, t-then Saber and I will help you.'


	40. Night 40

Night 40

Rin may have confirmed her intention to fulfill Illya's unbelievable request, but that didn't mean she was sure precisely _how_ to go about giving the girl one of her dying wishes. This was...illegal, wasn't it? But there was mutual consent, so that helped, and Illya, as she claimed, was technically older than Rin even. Nonetheless, Illya would be handled as a minor, regardless, potentially incapable of making rational decisions while influenced by scheming "adults".

Rin's mouth tightened, and she sat up straight, glancing all over the room for some sort of support that she knew she wouldn't find. She wanted to help Illya. She understood the girl's desires, but she couldn't fully commit to such an act. Her moral compass wouldn't allow her to. Illya _looked_ hardly older than ten years old. It didn't matter how old she was in reality. She _looked_ underage.

'Um…That being said, I can honestly say I don't know how to begin.'

Saber smiled, almost chuckling at the comment, while Illya pouted quite audibly.

'Wow. Way to kill the mood, Rin-chan.'

'I-I'm sorry, okay? This is so unnatural!'

'I grew up in a world of unnatural practises, so I guess this would be normal for me.' Illya teased. She looked from Rin's flustered expression to Saber's stoic, somewhat anxious face, grinning to herself devilishly. 'Let's do this then: you two start, and I'll watch for a bit. How's that?'

'I see.' Saber nodded. 'A sound plan of action.'

'Saber, are you serious? You know what she's asking, right?'

'I do.' Saber placed both hands on Rin's shoulders, rubbing them slightly and instantly easing the girl into some form of security and safety. 'I would have to blame you, Rin-san, for this change in me. I value my life more than ever before. You have given me purpose, strangely enough. I've learned to live for myself, for once, and this is yet another show of a selfishness I lacked in my previous life.'

'But…' Rin diverted her gaze before feeling Saber's hand cup her face and bring it to her own, kissing her softly but with a hint of contained passion. Rin's throat hummed at the contact, Saber's lips bringing her even deeper into an aroused state.

'Oooh…!' Illya was heard ogling, creeping in closer. Rin could feel the bed sheets shifting near her, a small body's warmth residing overly near as she kissed another girl.

'Release your barriers, Master. This could very well be our last night together.' Saber uttered quietly into Rin's ear, the word's blatant rhetoric stabbing Rin and instantly forming rims of water along her eyes. She responded by kissing Saber more deeply than ever, elevating herself higher onto her knees so that she took her servant from the top, opening her mouth wide and entangling her tongue with that of a king's.

Rin could feel Saber's breasts pressing against her stomach, the bra's material soft but hindering. She reached down, touching Saber's head, neck, and shoulders prior to unclasping the piece, Saber's own arms moving in a quick motion to do away with the support altogether. She helped Rin enjoy the same liberation, soon kneading her master's modest chest and feeling the hardening tips between her fingers.

Rin then felt a hand reach between her legs, forcing her to spread them slightly while she continued to passionately kiss Saber. The hand rubbed her gently at first, causing Rin to groan in between moments of intimacy. Saber, too, started to mirror her master's tones of lust, and when both women chanced a glance down, expecting to find one another performing the act of play with their soaked panties, they simultaneously started at the sight of Illya being the source of the sudden heightened pleasure.

'Wow…! You're both so wet!' Illya exclaimed, licking her fingers. 'You should probably take those off, huh? You might ruin them.'

'T-that's…' Rin hesitated once more, even though her heart was beating miles a minute and her switch had been very flipped to the point of no return for quite some time.

'Indeed.' Saber wasted no effort, a line of liquid trailing after her underwear even as she had pulled it off. Not wanting her servant to be alone in embarrassment, Rin soon followed her lead, discarding her black panties to the side so that she and Saber were now completely naked.

'Ah…! Rin-chan, you shave? That's really naughty, you know?' Illya inched in uncomfortably close to the point that Rin tightened her legs closed.

'N-no…! I just get really itchy, so…!'

'You too, Saber?'

'Not quite. I have very fine and thin hair, so it is light and scarce, I'm afraid.'

'Pretty…' Illya confirmed, nodding to herself.

'Y-you need not stare…' Saber finally cracked.

'But at least we all match, right?' Illya hastily stripped off Shirou's shirt and removed her own white panties so that she was no longer the only girl clothed. Rin could see, even with the limited light, that the Einzbern heir's legs were covered in her own state of desire. It was strangely distracting.

'Okay. I'm ready now. I can't watch anymore. My heart's thumping and my stomach hurts. I want to join.'

Rin and Saber exchanged looks. This was the point of no return. Saber nodded, but Rin hesitated again, looking to Illya's small, naked body. Her stomach turned, and a sickening feeling came over her as if her soul was being dowsed in acid.

'I…' She began, glancing about and chewing on the inside of her mouth nervously. 'I…can't. I'm sorry, Illya-san, but…I can't.'

'…Why not?' Illya said in a deep voice, irritation quite evident.

'Because…It's not right.'

'I'm old enough.'

'I know you are, but you don't _look_ it, and even with your consent, and even though part of me _wants_ to, more of me knows I shouldn't.'

'Master…' Saber said softly. Rin couldn't tell if her servant was disappointed or relieved or a mixture of both. Nonetheless, Rin knew, by the cleanse she felt internally, that this was the right decision.

Illya sighed long and hard, grabbing at Shirou's shirt and stretching it over her tiny frame once more.

'…Interesting. You're an interesting one, Rin-chan.'

Rin didn't know what that meant, and at this point, she didn't want to know. She needed a break. She needed to separate herself from this situation before she let the throbbing lust that had been agitated within her convince her sounder mind otherwise.

'I…I need to use the washroom.' Rin whispered, standing up and pulling her discarded panties back up and haphazardly taking a shirt that she had noted being left for her the last time she stayed at Shirou's place. This room obviously wasn't used often. Rin gave Saber one final glance, apologizing with her eyes, and then slid the door open.

* * *

Rin crept out of the room as quietly as she could and snuck across the main living area of Shirou's house. She had memorized where the washroom was earlier, and she prayed she could make it there and back to her room without tripping on anything. Fortunately, Shirou was neat enough, and her eyes had adjusted quite well to the lack of light. Rin could hear the soft sound of rain hitting the roof, and it brought her a strange sense of calm. It made her forget about the war and what sort of woman she was becoming when she found reasoning in giving sexual pleasure to a girl that looked like a minor.

Rin rubbed her forehead, a sickening feeling overtaking her stomach again.

That calm hadn't lasted long. Night was a cruel reality shaper, as always. Rin felt the walls and managed to locate the washroom, but she noticed the light barely emanating from below the door, and before she could take cover in panic, the same door swung open, and a very naked Sakura stood within its frame, her voluptuous body claiming Rin's eyes for a second before she took the reins once more and diverted her gaze politely.

'Rin-san…' Sakura hummed, although her voice sounded distant.

'S-sorry.' Rin stammered, trying not to allow herself to be too flustered and failing. Seeing Sakura like this…it brought back a memory Rin would sooner force out of her mind.

'It's fine.' The cold reply came back. 'Shirou filled me up again…' She cocked her head slightly, a smile cracking in the night.

'With food…?' Rin answered, purposefully ignorant.

'Heheh. No, silly.' Sakura edged closer, touching Rin's stomach with her index finger and tracing it upward toward her breasts. 'With. His. S…'

Sakura leaned in close and hushed the final word in Rin's ear, forcing her to twitch away.

'I think you're tired, Sakura-san.'

'I don't. I'm not tired at all.'

Sakura stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, her hands moving over her large chest and rubbing it progressively more adamantly.

'I-I just can't get enough. I need more.'

'I see.' Rin didn't know how to respond anymore. This was her sister? No. This was the aftermath of artificially tampering with someone's natural biological circuit make-up. Sakura was losing herself again. It hurt Rin to watch, and she wanted to begin working on the Gem Sword at that very moment. Instead, she touched Sakura's shoulder gently in an effort to snap her out of her lustful daze.

'You should go back to bed, Sakura-san. Emiya-kun might be worried.'

Sakura appeared to regain herself for a moment, but her eyes then twisted into a fit of rage before she slapped Rin's hand away and scowled even further.

'Take that shirt off. It's not yours.' She hissed prior to disappearing into the darkness from whence she came.

Rin caught her breath, used the facilities, and washed her hands and face. She made her way back to her room, her heart threatening to break out of her chest at any given moment. Was that really Sakura? Were the shadows whispering to her? Was she herself beginning to lose it?

* * *

'Ah! She's back!' Illya's voice sounded excited surprisingly, but she then covered her mouth and swung her head from Saber to Rin. Rin noted that Saber sat in a much more comfortable way, but had her blanket covering her bottom half assuredly.

'T-this is too much…' Saber pronounced, leading Rin into more confusion. What had happened in the short time she was gone? Wasn't Illya mad? Where had the change in attitude come from?

'No, it's not! It's perfect!'

'Um…Saber?' Rin inquired.

'Saber and I figured out a way for me to sort of kind of get my wish.'

'Okay, but you need to keep your voice down, Illya-san.' Rin gestured for the younger girl to tame her excitement, whatever the cause of it may be.

'Show her, Saber.' Illya urged suddenly, tugging at the servant's covers.

'I-I cannot. It is…too uncanny.'

'You said you would!'

'I understand what I said in a moment of…a-arousal, but…'

'Saber…?' Rin grinned nervously.

'Oh, enough! Just show her!' Illya gave a hard pull to Saber's blanket and successfully revealed what the servant had been concealing so hesitantly. Rin's eyes widened in utter denial, questioning whether or not she was dreaming once again. Her life was tumbling onto a level of absurdity that could only be crafted by a ridiculous and twisted mind.

Upon Saber's lower abdomen was a phallic manifestation made up of the pure magical thread that Illya had displayed her abilities capable of manipulating into whatever shape she desired. The mana that resided inside caused the extension of Saber to glow a peaceful hue of silver, slightly illuminating Rin's servant as she covered her face and slowly shook her head back and forth.

'I-I am sorry, Master. T-this…is an insult, I'm aware. Make it disappear, Illya-san! Please!'

Illya ignored Saber, simply staring at Rin with curious, red eyes, daring her to deny the woman she claimed to have deep and intense feelings for. This was all a game to the girl. Life had little meaning anymore. She wanted to push the boundaries as much as possible. She wanted to play out this experiment.

Somehow, Rin couldn't find fault in that, but it didn't mean she was prepared for this particular scenario. Saber's fuming face and Rin's own lingering dissatisfaction allowed her to competently push away the fear of what was happening to her sister. She couldn't solve that puzzle now anyway. What lay before her was what mattered in the dim hours of the night. Rin swallowed, willing her legs forward until she could sit gracefully across from her servant, Saber doing everything in her power to conceal her embarrassment.

'Heheh…' Illya giggled, covering her mouth with one hand and resting another between her legs while she sat on her knees. 'If you're too self-righteous to have sex with me, then at least let me _see_ some real life sex. Everybody wins, right?'

Considering the alternative, Rin supposed this was an…interesting compromise. Why she had to compromise in the first place bewildered Rin's more logical mind, but part of her continued to sympathize with the Einzbern heir.

'…That's a pretty impressive reconstruction, although it lacks some details.' Rin stalled, her mouth dry and her thoughts progressively becoming more and more foreign to her.

'Boo! It's fine!' Illya grumbled, likely only having a vague idea as to what a man's privates looked like.

Rin could see that beneath the collection of magical nerves Saber's original womanhood remained, causing Rin's pulse to quicken and her teasing notions to manifest closer to reality.

'Can you feel anything through that thing?' Rin managed to touch Saber's new extension briefly before her servant gasped erotically, latching onto Rin's wrist and holding her in place. 'S-seriously…?' Rin marvelled.

'Heheh. I connected the mana nerves around that area so that her sensitivity to any kind of stimulation is as realistic as possible.' Illya bragged.

'E-enough.' Saber stood, scanning the room for her underwear. 'I refuse to be a spectacle any longer.'

'You agreed to this, Saber?' Rin interrogated suddenly, looking up at her servant and feeling her lower body heating as she continued to process her anticipated movements.

'I-in a fit of madness, perhaps, b-but…!'

That was enough for Rin. She was done being held back by her worries. They meant nothing if she died the next day. Illya had made it very clear that life could end without warning. With the final battles so close, Rin didn't want regrets. She didn't want to think that she should've embraced a moment of frivolous gallivanting because of contemporarily contrived expectations. No. She would live until her dying breath. She would love whoever she wanted. What else mattered? Nothing. Nothing now.

Rin held in some air and shuffled toward Saber, grabbing her legs and ignoring the squeak of surprise from the king of old. Rin felt her servant's hand press upon her head in refusal, holding her back as if knowing what her master may have been thinking.

'D-don't, Master…! I-it is too lewd!'

'Oooh!' Illya practically sang, her hand moving more between her thighs.

Rin began at the base, breaking through Saber's meek resistance with relative ease. She allowed her tongue to line the phallic creation, sparks of mana tingling her nerves but doing little else. The manifestation was rougher than Rin expected, and it tasted like a mixture of earth and a bizarre sort of light perfume.

'A-ah…! M-Master…!' Saber moaned, her stance immediately giving out and allowing Rin more ease to do her work. Saber lay back, her legs on either side of Rin as she stroked her servant in between tastes. Rin had absolutely no experience with oral sexual practises involving a male, but she could understand the basics and implement enough stimulation to break Saber fairly easily, it seemed. It was somewhat baffling, however, that Rin's past self had very little desire to perform any form of fellatio, yet she couldn't say she minded doing so for Saber whatsoever. In fact, Rin was enjoying the exchange of submission. On her end, Rin was lowering herself to an act that demanded a sort of humbling demeanor, while Saber had to allow complete trust into her partner's hands, giving Rin total power over her most vulnerable space.

Preparing herself mentally, Rin finally moved into the next phase and wrapped her mouth around Saber's member, taking it as deeply as she could before withdrawing and repeating the motion. Saber's hands dug into her master's hair, her moans and breaths of exasperation unknowingly encouraging Rin with every involuntary spasm. Rin sped up, stroking Saber with one hand at her base while teasing the tip with the inside of her mouth and tongue. She dared to gaze upon her servant, her mind going into a frenzy at the sight of Saber's squinted eyes, heaving mouth, and tentative, self-pleasuring in the form of massaging her own breasts.

Saber was enjoying this. It brought more confidence than Rin could think possible to her current state. This was okay. This was fine. It was mutual. There weren't any underlying motives. Rin was giving herself over to a sexual situation that may as well have been her most creative fantasy.

Rin felt tiny hands strip her underwear off once again, a trail of her own passion stretching between the fabric and her person. She ceased her oral play to find Illya behind her, yanking the black panties off of her ankles and grinning wickedly. The girl then boldly fondled Rin's trembling crevice, her fingers easily sliding in and out of the young woman's body.

'S-stop…' Rin moaned, but Illya only giggled, knowing the command was done out of obligation.

'Okay! Okay! Next step! She's ready, Saber!'

'W-wait a minute…!' Rin reacted without thinking. 'That might be a bit…'

'No way! I want to _see_ sex now!'

Saber responded by getting to her knees, her eyes glazed over and saliva lining her mouth.

'Master…' She sighed gently, placing her hands on Rin's shoulders and easing her down onto her back now. 'May I…?'

Again, Rin almost denied that which she wanted so very desperately despite being terrified. This was different from making love to another woman. This was much more exotic and unknown. Rin held Saber in place at the waist, her legs shifting back and forth on the bed and her face grimacing in hesitation.

'Oh, Rin-san…' Saber sounded desperate. She kissed her master's neck and allowed her erect form's body to stroke the outside of Rin's lubricated and swollen bud. Rin gasped in unexpected longing, her hands trembling and her mouth twitching to say something.

Saber pressed herself up and stared with unrestrained affection into her master's shiny, ocean-blue eyes. She smiled sincerely, and then began kissing Rin with such devotion and near aggression that Rin's thoughts and mana circuits collided with that of her servant's. She held Saber's back, stroking the soft skin and revelling in the contact between the two women.

It was perfect. It was more perfect than she could have ever asked.

Without another thought to humour, Rin reached down, took hold of Saber, and eased the piece just slightly into herself. The wetness shared by both bodies helped, but Rin winced when Saber tried to go deeper almost immediately.

'S-slowly…!' Rin hissed between her teeth. It was painful, but the foreplay had helped a degree.

'Sorry, Master. You are…rather tight…'

'H-hah…J-just…go slow…' Rin repeated, the sensation of Saber's tip entering her and exiting somehow so very, very different from any combination of fingers. Rin's entire face tightened, her eyes lining with water again and her mouth gritting in anticipation of more pain.

'T-there…' Saber sighed. She had noticed at the same time as Rin. Rin was opening up to her servant, and the sensations that followed escalated Rin's already heightened nerves into overdrive.

'Yes…' Rin moaned, her legs wrapping around Saber's hips and resting on her bare bottom. 'Yes…' Rin repeated, her voice rising in pitch so that she sounded almost in torment. Saber seemed to be fueled by the reaction, her motions becoming more intense and full. Rin forgot all about Illya. She nearly forgot about the Grail War and her sister. The fact Saber was making love to her in such a way was the dominant factor in her entire being. Saber, whom she had known for just over a week. Such a short-lived encounter yet it was everything to Rin. How quickly two souls could meld into each other. Rin always found the notion of "soulmates" absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't deny how perfectly compatible she was with Saber. She had considered herself fairly open sexually, but Rin could never have imagined falling so terribly for another woman. She simply couldn't picture life without Saber, and the thought of the Grail War ending and Saber disappearing made Rin's legs tighten around her servant even more so.

'Oh…Rin-san…'

Rin heard Saber's voice. She opened her eyes and cupped the king's cheeks in her hands like they were her most precious of treasures. The proud woman's flushed face and taxed breaths made the moment even more unbelievable. Rin kissed Saber deeply, both women's bodies fusing together as their voices hummed between the locked lips, flowing into rapture nearly as one. It was a perfectly executed mana transfer ritual without even being intentionally created.

Saber's body twitched within Rin, the magical wiring turning cool, giving the false illusion that something was lining Rin's womb without actual exertion. Rin and Saber parted from their kiss, tiredly staring into one another's visage until Saber's eyes darted about and her troubled expression sought escape. Rin would have none of that, however, and she held her servant in a tight embrace, logging this moment of Saber filling her in the most intimate of fashions in her safe of memories forever.

'Not yet.' Rin mumbled into Saber's burning ears. 'Just stay like this for a second more.'

'I…'

'I know what you're going to say, Saber, and I don't want to hear it. There is only shame in what we did if you don't care about me whatsoever. Are you going to tell me that?'

'…No.'

'Then just enjoy this moment.'

Saber nodded, her head shifting against Rin's. She soon returned the embrace, and Rin smiled so wide and truthfully that her face hurt.


	41. Night 41

Night 41

Rin found sleep a little easier than she expected, given the circumstances of the day before. Perhaps it was _because_ of the events that had shaken her very foundation that Rin's body welcomed rest that much more willingly than one would presume. Rin awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and rice. She also woke up alone, which was somewhat unsettling, to say the least.

Rin sat up, her covers slipping off her bare shoulder to reveal her naked upper half. It was a reminder of what had transpired the night before, and it was both bitter and wonderfully sweet. She didn't regret her actions as much as she anticipated, which was good. A sort of throbbing occurred between her legs, however, and she imagined that every girl's first time likely brought such discomfort. Still, the thought of Saber filling her and holding her tight as she thrust more and more desperately was an image that instantly flushed Rin's face and made her desire her servant almost immediately.

'I've become somewhat lewd…' Rin muttered comically to herself. She knew it wasn't the case, really. She cared for Saber and valued their limited time together so terribly that it made her rash. Yet, she was thankful for this. Rin felt more alive over this last week than ever before. She had no regrets.

Rin listened to the sounds of Illya seemingly ordering Shirou around with Sakura giggling in the background. It was nostalgic, almost. Rin could barely recall her and her sister playing in a park where their mother watched over them and a man they knew promised to protect them both. Who was that man? Why did he look so sad? Whatever happened to him? A relative?

Of course, thinking about family made Rin reflect more on her father's death and the circumstances surrounding it. Gilgamesh and Kirei Kotomine; the bastards. Gilgamesh had met a fitting end thanks to the shadow, but Kirei had the spirit of a cockroach. If Rin _did_ successfully create the Gem Sword, she would have to restrain herself from ripping through Kirei's bowels with it as soon as the chance presented itself.

Rin's eyes burned, her father's kind but sad smile flickering through her mind and making her chest ache. Would he be proud of her? Would he be disgusted? What would Rin say to him if she had the chance now?

The commotion within the main area of the house and kitchen became even more rambunctious suddenly at the arrival of Fujimura-sensei. The normalcy of her existence soothed Rin, to a degree, but she was more worried about the complexity the teacher's presence introduced to the morning. Taiga would likely be very upset that Rin, Shirou, and even Sakura had skipped school so much lately, but there was absolutely no way Rin could waste a day there. She had an enormous task ahead of her that would require all of her intellect to accomplish.

Footsteps pounded through the main area and eventually erupted at Rin's door.

'I better not find another girl in here, Shirou-kun! I swear!'

'W-wait…! Fuji-nee…!'

'Y-you shouldn't, Fujimura-sensei!'

'Uh-oh! Heheh!'

Rin tried to gather her blanket as quickly as possible, but her door slid open abruptly, sending her hands into a frenzy which led to a clumsy attempt at covering herself. Taiga, Shirou, and Illya got a momentary glimpse of Rin's half-nude form before she concealed herself and felt her eye twitch and stomach exploding.

'Close that damn door now!' She screamed, all tact discarded out of pure embarrassment.

* * *

Breakfast was somewhat of an awkward affair in the beginning. Rin's (seemingly) uncharacteristic outburst made even the ferocious Taiga tame for a spell until she got some food in her and began prattling on.

'I was told to ensure that you three make it to school today. There is concern amongst the faculty regarding your unexplained absences. My job could be on the line if I don't do something about it since I'm technically your guardian, Shirou-kun.'

Rin sighed inwardly, trying to enjoy her breakfast while combating her own irritation at the same time. She was seated next to Saber, who was being a little quieter than Rin would have liked. The two girls were in their casual clothes from the day before, but Rin was looking forward to a shower and a change of outfit once she made it back to her manor.

'I know, Fuji-nee, but we probably won't be able to make it back to class until next week, by the looks of things.' Shirou tried, sounding apologetic.

'That's unacceptable! Why? You all look healthy enough to me!'

It was a fair question, but one that was nearly impossible to answer honestly. Shirou and Sakura looked to Rin for help, and she shook her head in frustration. Of course it was up to her.

'There are circumstances involving the Matou and Tohsaka family that require our attention for a few more days. I apologize, Fujimura-sensei, but it is unavoidable.' Rin tried half-heartedly.

'Then I should have heard something from either set of guardians, but I have not. Shirou-kun, you've lied to me about coming to school over the last few days, and it's not okay! I'm supposed to be looking after you!'

'I'm sorry, Fuji-nee, but I have to help Tohsaka-san and Sakura…'

Taiga huffed, scooping herself some more rice and layering it with another egg before glancing at Sakura and then Shirou, her eyes sharp but caring.

'I understand that you all may be concerned about the strange things happening in Fuyuki City, what with the serial murders and Kuzuki-sensei's sudden leave of absence, but your education is still important.' Taiga must've been more observant than Rin was giving her credit for. She took in the situation with a surprising amount of compromise, perhaps knowing a little more than she let on. After all, she hadn't raised an issue regarding Illya in the slightest. 'I…I can only vouch for you for a couple more days, okay?'

Rin blinked at the sudden shift in Taiga's tone.

'Pardon?'

'Shirou's father was a mysterious guy, and he told me some things that may or may not be related to what's happening with you four. Either way, I'm no dummy, and I know the Matou and Tohsaka clans are a big deal. I _do_ have a history with the Yakuza, I'll have you know.' Taiga's cheeks went red as she quickly shovelled more food in in an attempt to diminish what she had just said somehow. 'T-that's a secret, get me?'

'Got you, Fuji-nee. Thank-you.' Shirou sounded more than a little relieved.

'Yes. Thank-you.' Sakura added.

'Just promise me one thing, all of you – Arturia-san included: be safe. Do what you have to do, but do it together.'

* * *

'She really cares about you.' Rin said to Shirou as she and the boy did the dishes quickly while Sakura helped Illya clean up and Saber remained on guard outside.

'Yeah. She lives here most of the time, but _does_ have her own place now that I'm getting older. She's basically my big sister, you know?'

'I can tell. She didn't want to let you off the hook so easily, but I think her instincts told her it was a losing battle. She's wiser than she lets anyone know.'

'If only she showed that side to more people, she might have a boyfriend.'

Rin laughed a little bit at this.

'Maybe she doesn't want one.'

'I don't know about that. She seems pretty convinced she should be married by now.'

'Only because that's what's expected of her. She appears quite happy to me.'

Shirou grinned, but suddenly dropped a plate back into the sink, the water, thankfully, breaking its fall. Rin saw the fellow mage grimace, and her heart sunk.

'Your arm.' Rin stated, not looking for argument.

'Yeah. It was a bit of a pain last night. Couldn't sleep well. It's…not really comfortable. Heh.'

'Don't laugh this off, Emiya-kun. What Archer has placed upon you is an unnatural burden. Beyond the pain, what else do you feel?'

'Tired. Really tired. Kind of weak, too.'

'You need to facilitate your mana better. The arm is demanding more than it should. I…I may be able to help you manage the pain a bit, although I'm sure Kotomine-san expected I'd do as much, and that irritates me.'

'I would definitely appreciate it…' Shirou spoke quietly, the weariness on his visage apparent.

'Shirou, look! What do you think of this hairstyle for Illya-chan?' Sakura presented the smaller girl, her hair in pigtails.

'Don't ogle too much, Onii-chan. You'll make Onee-chan jealous!'

'Not bad! We're almost done here, so be ready soon, okay?'

'Okay.' Sakura gave Shirou a lingering smile, and then glanced at Rin fore a moment before disappearing with Illya back into the washroom.

'…She really loves you, doesn't she?'

Shirou's face reddened, and he couldn't hold back a goofy grin. It was nice to see a very human side of the normally robotic boy.

'Yeah. She's…definitely incredible. It was weird, but something sort of changed about her, and I realized how much I cared for Sakura, you know? Maybe she got a little louder, or just a bit pushier. I don't know. It was like having the blinds taken down around my eyes. I still don't get it, but I do know that I want to protect her no matter what. We have to make the Gem Sword and save her from Zouken.'

Rin nodded, glad Shirou was happy, but feeling a tinge of annoyance at the same time.

'I hope you don't mind me asking, Emiya-kun, but how was Sakura-san last night? What's her condition?'

'Honestly? It's gotten pretty bad at night. Last night, for some reason, she was more demanding than ever.' Shirou's ears flushed again as he went on. 'I think something was really bothering her, because…well…'

'I know.' Rin tried to keep her own embarrassment in check, but the heat was rising inside her. 'Illya-san ended up sleeping with Saber and me. It…was getting a little noisy for her.'

Shirou's whole body tensed, and Rin patted him on the shoulder knowingly.

'It's fine, Emiya-kun. It's natural enough, but I worry about the circumstances. I am under the impression that the manifesting grail within her and the surrounding mysteries regarding Sakura-san's situation are contributing to making her much more…needy than she would be normally. In a sense, you are helping by taming her carnal desires that would run rampant otherwise.'

'I guess. But I'm still sorry for disturbing you guys last night.'

'Don't think anything of it. She's doing better today, and that's thanks to you. As long as we can hold off the grail from taking her over completely then we will be fine. Having Sakura-san nearby will help us monitor her state of mind, so please do not let her out of your sight, if at all possible.'

'Right. I won't.'

Rin could see the resolve Shirou carried for her sister. She had her apprehensions, at first, considering how quickly Shirou flipped from Rin to Sakura, but now Rin could see that Sakura's efforts hadn't been in vain. Rin's sister had been cultivating something beautiful with the broken Shirou for quite some time, and it brought Rin more joy than anything else to know that her poor sister would be cared for by this young man.

'Look after her, Emiya-kun.' Rin said finally, trying to hold back the threat she wanted to place on the boy.

'I promise. I'll protect her.'

* * *

Returning to Rin's manor was a quick enough trip. Part of Rin worried that Zouken would lay a trap for her or something equally distasteful, but upon entering the decently-sized building, Rin was relieved to find that all was as she had left it. There was comfort in seeing her living room and warm-hued layout. Despite the lonely upbringing after her father's death, Rin still found solace in this home that wasn't home.

'Whoa. I think this is my first time at your place, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou marvelled at the western-influenced furniture and layout. Kirei hadn't done away with everything that Rin's father had held dear, fortunately.

'We'll be working in the basement, where most of my father's belongings are. However, first, I need a bath. Please, make yourselves at home. The television works, and I have a record player as well.'

Illya was already trying to find her favourite couch to sit on while Sakura, Rider, and Shirou looked about the place a little more thoroughly. Sakura seemed the most comfortable, naturally, pointing out a few things to Shirou she must have found interesting during her first visit.

'What do you mean "the television works"?' Shirou asked with a chuckle.

'N-nothing. I just had difficulty with it at first, so…it's…Nothing! It doesn't matter!' Rin stormed off with Saber close by, making her way to the washroom where she could bathe. Rin may have been a genius when it came to academics and magic, but electronics had always given her trouble for some reason. She had to read multiple books to learn her own cell phone, for goodness sake. It was a weakness she didn't like anyone to know about.

'Would it be a bother if I have a bath as well, Master? I wouldn't mind using such a means to cleanse myself before the final battles ahead. It is ritualistic, is it not?'

'Well, yes. I suppose you could say that.' Rin admitted, shutting the door behind her and Saber. They had barely spoken since the night before, and once again, Rin wasn't sure how to handle the young woman after their rather obscene act together.

Saber began by running the water, feeling the temperature and then competently adding some soap. The sound of the water running and sight of steam rising calmed Rin as she looked into the mirror and undid her hair from the clips that held her twin tails in place.

'Allow me, Master.' Saber stepped in behind Rin, reaching around her front and undoing her shirt before lifting the piece of clothing up and over Rin's head, causing her hair to become more dishevelled. Rin's face coloured at the sudden exposure, but she found she wasn't as shy as before. It felt more natural to be so vulnerable around Saber.

'Ah. Beautiful.' Saber complimented, leaning down and kissing Rin's collar affectionately. The contact sent chills through Rin's whole body, and she shivered outwardly. 'I may have been keeping my distance from you this morning, Master, and I apologize.'

'I did notice…' Rin admitted, feeling Saber's hands take hold of her skirt and leggings just as she stripped them down as well.

'I did it for selfish reasons, I'm afraid.' Saber traced the curves of Rin's sides, feeling the way her waist dipped inward before her hips drastically cut out in an ideal fashion. 'I feared that I would not be able to hold back should we find ourselves alone once more. I dreamt of our intimate relations all night, and I find myself…distracted with thoughts of you too often this day.'

'I can understand that.' Rin turned and helped Saber with her white shirt, unbuttoning it until the piece hung open and revealed the pale skin beneath. Rin couldn't believe how easily she was aroused by the sight of Saber's body, and she willed herself down from the heightened sense of longing that threatened to consume her once more.

'Perhaps this is a foolish idea. It would be rude of us to engage in any form of play while guests await you.'

'We're just taking a bath, Saber. That's all.' Rin told herself the same, over and over as she unfastened Saber's skirt and allowed it to the floor, watching the girl step out of the thing so that only her black stockings and underwear remained.

'I know that is the goal, but I fear my own desires may prevail yet.' Saber pressed her body into Rin's, stroking her arms softly and then kissing her neck with excessive gentility.

'O-okay. I know what you mean now.' Rin stepped back, removing the last of her clothes and stepping over to the bath so that she could stop the water from running. Saber soon joined her in her nakedness, and both women entered the generously sized tub, the warm water and bubbles welcoming them.

'Oh…!' Saber smiled, leaning back so that only her head was still exposed. 'This is heavenly. It feels like so long since I took a real bath that I forgot the simple pleasure it provides!'

'I know. Sometimes, I'll light some candles, put on some mellow music, and just relax in here for as long as my body can handle it.'

'That truly sounds like the pinnacle of indulgence.'

'I'll get you set up once we win the war, Saber.' Rin felt her legs tangling with her servant's, enjoying the contact being made. What she didn't like was the face Saber made at the mention of the war being over. It was a reality that was rapidly approaching, and one Rin didn't want to be distracted by just yet.

Rin shifted and sprayed some soap into her hand, shuffling over to Saber while lathering the cleaning agent in front of her.

'Sit up a bit for me, Saber.'

'N-no. We shouldn't.'

'I'm only going to help you wash. It's traditional.'

'But Master…!' Despite her objections, Saber eventually listened, allowing Rin to begin the process to the master's pleasure. It was nice being able to explore every inch of her servant's body. Saber's arms, neck, chest, hips, stomach, legs, and even feet were at the tips of Rin's fingers. Saber hummed in submission, her breaths slow and levelled in between voices of approval. Rin marvelled at the perfection before her, wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

'There. How's that?'

'Glorious, Master.'

'Good.' Rin beamed, loving the sensation of Saber's hidden muscles within her grasp. She wanted the moment to last forever. She wanted to keep feeling Saber's skin oozing through her fingers. Rin bit at her lip, deciding it best to distract herself from the imaginative thoughts encircling her mind.

'…Tell me more about your past, Saber.'

'My past?'

'Yes. I'm interested in what sort of upbringing the King of Britain had. The history books don't say much save for the fact Merlin practically orchestrated your rise to the throne.'

'Orchestrated would be a strong word, but I suppose it is not that far off.' Saber paused for a moment, closing her eyes and leaning into Rin's touch lovingly. 'Hm. Let's me think…As you are obviously aware, being born a female made my natural ascension to the throne difficult. You see, I am truly a princess, when all is said and done since my father was, indeed, Uther Pendragon. However, I was adopted by a knight within my father's ranks, named Sir Ector, and raised by him until the promised day that a new king would be decided.'

'Did Sir Ector…take care of you well?'

'Oh, yes. He was very good to me. He had a son, Sir Kay, who eventually became one of my most loyal knights. He was as much a brother to me as any and, although stubborn to a near fault, is one of my most cherished memories.'

'You had a brother? That's interesting.'

'Not related by blood, but yes.'

'Did you fight or anything?'

'Only with our practise swords. Kay would constantly make excuses for his losses, but I was always the victor regardless.'

Rin almost swooned. So, even then, Saber's prowess with a blade persisted.

'I can't believe I'm having a conversation with such a legend. It sort of takes me aback sometimes, you know?'

'I wouldn't, but I'll try and imagine. Merlin had somewhat of a similar effect on me, I suppose.'

'Amazing…' Rin sighed, working Saber's legs and toes thoroughly into the massage she provided. 'Tell me something else. Something secret.'

'A secret? Well…I don't know.'

Rin playfully pinched one of Saber's nipples, making the king gasp loudly. Saber quickly covered her face, glaring at her master but seeming somewhat amused at the same time.

'Don't start a battle you cannot win.'

'Come on. You can trust me.'

Saber sighed, but nodded slowly, smiling in such a sincere and almost peaceful way.

'Now that is true enough. Prepare yourself, then, Master, for this is a fairly bizarre chain of events. The details somewhat escape me, but there was a time that producing an heir was a focus as the king. It would be interesting to note that, as a woman, it was not proper for me, personally, to be the one to birth said heir.'

'What…?'

'It was a place in history. I understand it sounds ludicrous but that was the reality of my world. Thus, Merlin made it possible for me to act as a male sexually for a time in an attempt to possibly create an heir.'

'O-oh, my God…' Rin paused in the tub, her vision going blurry briefly. 'Last night wasn't your first time as…as a pseudo-male?'

'No.' Saber's face reflected an image of pain for a brief moment, but she continued nonetheless. 'To say I was troubled by the change would be barely scratching the surface. I was afraid and…I felt unnatural. My true sister, Morgan le Fay, took it upon herself to create the much sought-after heir, lulling me into an enchanted sleep in order to extract the sperm within me and artificially impregnate her womb. Due to the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy, a false human was born; that is, a homunculus. Her name was Mordred, and…well…you must know the rest, as I'm sure my failures from that point onward have been chronicled, more than less, accurately.'

Rin knew Saber was holding her emotions in. What she had just revealed were the preliminaries to the darkest days of her life. Saber didn't want to go on. The details regarding Mordred in textbooks were scarce, to say the least. Arthur as a man, as it was, rang false, let alone Mordred and various other key plot points. How skewed the legend had become, yet the tragic core elements remained, only amplified due to Rin's investment in the main character of it all.

'I'm sorry. That must have been…so horrible.' Rin uttered sheepishly.

'Don't be. I wanted you to know. I am a failure as a king and as a father, no matter how alien Mordred was to me. She loved me; worshipped me even, yet I disregarded her as little more than tainted remains of what should have never been in the first place. I was destined to die alone, the battle at Badon Hill won and my existence as an emotionless, inhuman king over. It wasn't long until I made a pact with the world, and that is how I became the unique heroic spirit before you.'

'I see…' Rin couldn't find any other words. She doubted Saber had even told her everything, yet now Rin knew so very well why Saber wanted to wish for a redo at life. The moment she pulled the sword from the stone, her destiny was shaped only by sadness and pain. All Rin could do was hug the woman before her, the water splashing over the edges from the sudden movement. Tears lined Rin's eyes, and she gripped as tightly as she could.

'I'm so, so sorry…!' Rin repeated.

'I-it's fine.' Saber's voice quivered. 'To think…I would meet someone like you now. I can…only thank the heavens to be so fortunate. Your heart…is truly magnificent.'

'I'm not. I-I'm really nothing compared to you.'

'Do not sell yourself short, Master.' Saber brought control back to her speech. She truly was a king.

'…Okay. I'll try.'

'Thank-you. Now, allow me to return the favour. Please, turn and sit with your back facing me.'

'You really don't have to. We shouldn't make everyone wait much longer.'

'The day is still but an enfant. Allow me this one pleasure before you are taken away to decode the Gem Sword documents or…whatever…'

'Did you just say "whatever"?'

Saber smirked, shrugging.

'You told me to try and be slightly less formal, so it seemed appropriate.'

Rin giggled, honestly having no problem listening to the Saber's earlier demand, soon sighing under the touch of her servant's strong but focussed hands. It was easily the best bath Rin had ever had, despite the devastating truths about Saber's past. The fact the guarded king had revealed so much still made Rin naïvely happy. Saber's attention soon moved to Rin's breasts, kneading them and pinching until they were covered in soap foam.

'A-ah…' Rin exhaled, her back pressed against Saber's own modest chest.

'Now, it is your turn, Rin-san.'

'Anything I have to say can't possibly compare to that story.'

'Perhaps, in a sense, but knowing more about you and your past would be a boon for me, regardless. That being said, I would rather you not have gone through anything nearly as traumatic.' Saber kissed Rin's neck gently, her lips so soft and meaningful. 'Please. Anything would do. If it's not too painful, perhaps tell me about your parents, or school, or your future aspirations.'

Rin thought about it, wondering what she had to divulge, really. Saber's touch made her willing, but she wasn't sure where to begin.

'Well, my father was a very talented mage. He was incredibly smart and patient. I've always looked up to him. I…wish he was still here, honestly.'

'Of course. Although I am aware that he was involved in the previous war, I have no memory of him whatsoever. I may have seen a picture of him downstairs, but what did he look like?'

'My own memories are a little hazy, but he had the same hair colour as me with striking blue eyes. I'll never forget those eyes as long as I live.'

'Ah. Your eyes are one of my favourite features about you.'

'O-oh…' Rin tried not to blush or smile, but she failed miserably at both.

'Go on.' Saber's hands lathered more soap into them before she began working Rin's neck and shoulders.

'Our family has deep ties with the development of the Fuyuki City Grail Wars. My name, essentially, is included amongst the founders of the mage network and development within this region. I'm particularly proud of that…even if it's somewhat of a burden at times.'

'I can imagine. What of your mother?'

'Her…?' Rin bit at her lip. 'She was kind…but somewhat distant at the same time. I think…being married into the Tohsaka family caused her incredible strain. After the fourth war, she was mentally ill. I helped take care of her for a while, but then…she died. She just…wouldn't wake up one day. She was terribly depressed and damaged.'

'I'm sorry, Rin-san.'

'There's no reason for you to be sorry.'

'Still…'

'I worry about Sakura. I don't want her to be in more pain. I don't want a repeat of what happened to my mother or father. I can't betray her like Kirei betrayed our family. I would do almost anything for her. I…you see…'

'Yes…?'

'Honestly,' Rin sighed deeply, unsure if she should go on. 'I "liked" Emiya-kun for a while before meeting you. I always pushed my feelings away because I knew how Sakura felt, but that's the truth…and I've never said it out loud before.'

'Hm.' Saber replied sternly, obviously jealous. This made Rin happy, but she wondered if admitting such past affections was worth it. 'I see. That is why you couldn't kill him; nay, why you saved him.'

'Partially. I also couldn't allow him to die because of Sakura. That was the primary reason.'

'I see.'

Rin giggled, snuggling into Saber and feeling the water wrap around the two of them as a single mass.

'You say "I see" when you're irritated sometimes, did you know that?'

'…No.'

Rin reached behind herself and pushed her hands through Saber's hair, tickling around her ears and tracing her collar. Saber shivered, and used the opportunity to rub Rin's arched front.

'It's in the past, Saber, just as your relations.'

'I suppose that's true.' Saber paused, shifting a bit in the tub and listening to the sporadic drips coming from the faucet. 'We both have unfortunate circumstances in our family, but I can only thank such circumstances, to a degree, for bringing me here to you.'

'That's right.' Rin had to agree. She didn't want to dwell on her family further. She had to focus on the present now. She only had so much more time before the most critical part of the war.

'Nonetheless, I must reclaim my confidence.'

'What do you mean…?'

Saber bit at Rin's ear, encircling the inside with her tongue so that Rin's groans escalated without her willing them to.

'You find pleasure in that?'

'O-obviously. You've become quite the aggressor…' Rin whispered, looking back so she could kiss Saber deeply, their mouths opening wide and wet.

'You have charmed me, it would seem.' The servant replied, slipping her hand between Rin's legs and massaging the final part left untouched until this moment. Rin's body jerked, but she didn't refuse Saber's advances further. She couldn't. She was too far gone. The bond she felt with Saber had only been strengthened. She truly felt invincible with this woman by her side. She would save Sakura. She would win the Grail War. She would value each and every minute with this amazing woman that had been king.

A chill ran Rin's spine, and she concluded it was merely the water cooling some.

'I guess…' Rin gasped, Saber's fingers slowly entering her now, sliding within the girl's body and stroking her anticipating innards. 'I-I guess Sakura and the rest…can wait another five minutes…'


	42. Night 42

Night 42

'Sorry for the wait, everyone.' Rin's hair was still damp, even with the quick blow dry she had done for herself and Saber. She decided to simply wear a t-shirt and loose sweatpants, despite her normally regal judgement. If she were to be attempting something as difficult as constructing the legendary Gem Sword, Rin wanted to be comfortable. Checking the large grandfather clock, it was clear that only about forty-five minutes had passed. It felt longer.

'Oh, it's fine.' Shirou waved the imaginary inconvenience off. 'Sakura and I were just checking out all the expensive china and furniture you have. I mean, there's even a record player. This is a ridiculously Western-influenced place. Mine is way the opposite, so it's all pretty interesting.'

Sakura nodded, seeming a little tentative.

'Did you two take a bath together?' Illya asked suddenly, seated on Rin's favourite chair and swinging her legs.

'We helped one another bathe, yes.' Rin tried to feign composure as best as possible. There was no use in denying anything when it was so obvious.

'Heheh.' The little girl seemed happy with the answer.

'Time is of the essence, no?' Saber interjected, beginning to make her way to the stairs that led to the basement.

'Yes. Rider, do you and Saber mind keeping an eye out for any threats? We cannot be disturbed once the process begins. I have no idea how long it will take, but assume that we will be occupied for a few hours, at least.'

Rider nodded slowly, moving to the window and brushing the blinds away to seemingly peer outside. How she did so was somewhat lost to Rin, and she wondered if the servant could see at all at times.

'You want me to remain here, Master?' Saber wasn't delighted, and Rin couldn't blame her.

'Please. I need to focus.' Rin sounded stern, but she exchanged a look with her servant that said more than words could in that moment. Saber appeared to understand, a small grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

'So be it.'

'S-should I stay up here as well? I'm not sure I'll be able to help.' Sakura offered. Truth be told, Rin preferred that idea, but she wouldn't be the one to make the final decision.

'Hm. What do you think, Tohsaka-san? Is it going to be grueling work down there?' Shirou asked. Rin couldn't be sure whether or not he was brilliantly avoiding the obvious response or if he sincerely misunderstood the complexity of what they were about to attempt.

'You…should probably stay up here, Sakura-san.' Rin finally relayed, seeing the brief moment of hurt in Sakura's eyes before she nodded with a small sound of agreement. 'It's not very big down in my basement, and Emiya-kun might have difficulty concentrating with his beautiful girlfriend present.'

'Oh. Now that's true.' Shirou smiled at Sakura, causing her to blush and beam.

'I-I see. Well, I will keep Rider and Saber company, then. Please let me know when you all need refreshments or snacks. I can at least do that much.'

'Thanks. That'd be great.' Shirou put his arm around Sakura for a moment before giving her a light squeeze. It was a somewhat awkward movement, but Rin could tell that he was being nothing but honest with the girl. He really did care about her. Rin was happy. She was also selfish and quite competitive, so she had to willfully dismiss any negative emotions that poked at her brain.

'Let's go.'

* * *

Descending into her basement was an act of déjà vu for Rin. It wasn't so long ago that she had been nearly hyperventilating at the thought of summoning a servant in order to enter the Holy Grail War and now, here she was, preparing to create a sword that had been a project left to her family by one of the most infamous mages ever to come into existence. Rin's knowledge of Zelretch was limited, but she knew he commanded kaleidoscope magic, which enabled him to deconstruct dimensions, fundamentally. If the man's weapon was anything like that sort of magic, Rin had confidence that her team would be in a better place to take out Zouken Matou.

'What happened down here? Is this where you summoned Saber?' Shirou must've seen the glyph that remained and the signs of a miniature earthquake that was caused from Saber's sudden presence from another realm entirely.

'Yes. I used this to do so.' Rin extracted her Azoth Dagger from her garter, the weapon gleaming in the dimly lit room.

'That's an impressive looking dagger.' Shirou took hold of the artifact. Even with all his inexperience, Rin could tell that he recognized not only the blade's beauty, but the power it held within it.

'This summoning circle is poorly drawn. How you summoned Saber is beyond me.' Illya critiqued, observing the room with more curiosity than she likely wanted to reveal openly.

'I suppose it was meant to be.' Rin shrugged.

'Or an anomaly of the greatest kind.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I wonder…' Illya giggled.

Rin huffed, going to a small chest and lifting it with a great deal of effort onto the study desk. She uttered a single phrase under her breath, a latch coming loose and the chest opening under Rin's guidance. Illya ran next to the master, her big, red eyes glowing at the sight within.

'That's a whole lot of jewelry.' Shirou remarked.

'Yes. And I'll be transferring all of this condensed magic into that dagger.'

Illya nodded with approval as Rin went to her father's bookshelves and filtered through some files until she extracted a particularly old collection of parchments that had more than yellowed over the course of time. She plopped the pile down, a cloud of dust welcoming the new development. It didn't take Rin much longer to locate the blueprints Zelretch had left and the notes her father had begun scribbling alongside the somewhat cryptic outlines.

'Is this…another language?' Shirou squinted.

'It may as well be to you. These are written out mystic codes, mana formulas, and potential creative graphs for a tool that functions on a level beyond any form of scientific explanation. I've glanced through these pages a couple of times, but it was a project for another day, in my mind. I never imagined I would put some of my crude theories into practise today.' Rin sighed, straightening out the primary sheets she intended to work with.

'It sounds like you have an idea as to how to produce the sword.' Illya grinned mischievously.

'Not…really. I know I want to use my reinforced Azoth Dagger as the base for Emiya-kun to project through Archer's arm, but beyond that…I'm missing pieces of the formula. Creating the original Gem Sword is nearly impossible in such a short amount of time, but even if we manage a tenth of its power through projection we'll be in good shape.'

'I don't know about using Archer's arm, first off. It's unbelievably numb, and not exactly the most comfortable. I have my doubts about demanding much out of it.'

'I know, Emiya-kun. I'll be assisting you with that. I'll help stabilize the mana circuits with a minor form of mana transference.'

'O-oh, my!' Illya gushed.

'It's nothing like that! L-like I said, it's an improvised form that doesn't require…anything more than physical contact.' Rin's face flushed, thinking about Saber and the mere idea of doing anything sexual with her sister's lover. That dream was bad enough. Rin didn't want to think about it further. She had to retain her focus.

'Boo.' Illya pouted.

'In any case, the first step is to transfer my gems into the Azoth Dagger. It's not particularly difficult, but there are many to infuse, so the process could be time consuming. Is there any way you can help, Illya-san?'

'Of course.' The little girl picked up one of the gems and easily integrated it into the dagger. Her command of magic was as incredible as ever. For Rin to work so hard for her competence while Illya was seemingly born with natural talent, Rin wondered about the fairness of life at times. That being said, Illya's fate was far crueler than Rin's, and the Tohsaka heir had to stay her bitter thought pattern in an effort for maturity's sake.

'I'll just…go over these papers a bit.' Shirou hummed, taking a seat in a small chair near the bookshelves and trying to figure out a language he couldn't possibly comprehend. Still, his efforts were endearing.

There were nearly two hundred gems to infuse, and a piece of Rin broke with every disappearance from her treasury. In the worst case scenario, at least, she would have a very powerful dagger, although managing its mana output could prove difficult. Still, watching a stockpile that was supposed to last well into her lifetime diminish within half an hour was heartbreaking. Rin would have to spend the better part of her adulthood re-creating what her lineage took pride in.

'Are you actually kind of frugal, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked once he saw that only a couple of gems remained and Rin had sealed the chest once more.

'That's irrelevant. Thank-you, Illya-san.'

'Nooooo problem.'

'Oh! What about this one?' Shirou poked around his pant pocket for a moment and then withdrew the unique, red jewel on a chain that Rin had used to save him. Her eyes flickered at the sight of the precious heirloom, and something told her to leave it in the boy's hands for reasons beyond her understanding. However, she was ever stubborn, and if Shirou Emiya belonged to her sister, Rin had no reason to give up the beautiful piece. In fact, she would rather Saber hold on to it, if she were to be perfectly honest with herself. Yes. She preferred that idea much more.

As if reaching through water, Rin stretched her hand out and took hold of the dangling necklace, bringing it into her grasp and breathing sharply for a moment.

'W-what…?' Rin gasped, her chest heaving.

'You okay?' Shirou touched the girl's shoulder, but she flinched it off and took a couple of steps back.

'I-I'm fine. Fine. We don't have time to dawdle. Let's stabilize your mana circuits now, Emiya-kun.'

'Okay. As long as you're good. What do you need me to do?'

'Take off your shirt.' Rin thought she would get away with the demand without turning red, but she failed, as always. It was just completely different when a male was involved. She was so much more relaxed with Saber. She allowed her mind to wander to the image of her king of knight's naked form, and it did little to slow Rin's heart rate.

'My shirt?'

Illya catcalled in the background, but Rin simply nodded.

'It's easier to make the circulatory connection in a vulnerable state. That is, when you feel exposed and embarrassed.'

'Hm. I guess that makes sense. Okay.' Shirou unzipped the first layer of his upper wear, discarding the light jacket before pulling his long-sleeved shirt up and over his head, his defined form not exactly unappealing in its own way, to Rin's annoyance.

'Yep. This is a bit embarrassing.' Shirou grinned sheepishly, although he didn't seem too taken aback. 'Now what?'

'J-just hold on a second.' Rin glanced to Illya, knowing the little pervert wouldn't leave no matter what she said. Rin couldn't risk being confrontational either, because her gut told her that Illya was the missing piece in her formula to create the Gem Sword. Kirei had said she was required as well.

'Hmph. D-don't stare.' And Rin took off the light t-shirt she had thrown on after her bath. She used her arms to cover her bare breasts, the way she pressed against her chest forming alluring mounds that were difficult for even Shirou to dismiss entirely.

'W-whoa…! Tohsaka-san…!'

Rin bit at her lip, her cheeks burning but her resolve stronger than any of that. She would save Sakura. She would win the fifth Grail War proper. This was nothing. She stepped into Shirou's space and placed one hand on his chest. He was hot. She could feel his mana circuits immediately. Was Rin having such an effect on him still? She was nothing compared to her sister physically, so she didn't expect to cause such stimulus. It was a compliment, she supposed.

'Please remove the seal, Illya-chan.'

'With pleasure.'

As the Einzbern child undid the red shroud, Rin knew Archer's incredible power as a servant was oozing into her connection with Shirou immediately. The boy grunted in discomfort, but resisted the urge to do much more, likely feeling a sense of machismo in the presence of Rin and Illya. Rin did everything she could to link herself even more intimately with Shirou, closing her eyes until she could visibly see his circuits within her mind, his mana overflowing with foreign, untapped power that could drive any person insane; Shirou's inexperience as a mage omitted.

'Ghh…' Shirou huffed again, his body quivering in a natural attempt to compensate.

'You're doing well. Focus.' Rin soothed, injecting her own mana as delicately as she could without throwing off the balance being attempted between the similar forms of power. Her mind was filled with a brief touch of infinite knowledge regarding projection and manifestation, a blur of images that rejected her filtering through Rin's brain. A fire. A sad, dark man. A promise. Death. Death. Death. Blood. Red. Gold. It was like a dream she had little control over, and regardless of her curiosity, Rin was forced to disengage the transference once she felt she had lent Shirou enough of her latent and developed force.

Rin stepped back, her pulse beating in her temple and her hand trembling. Servants really were on an entirely different plain of existence. She knew this after her mana transfer ritual with Saber, but she was overly aroused and intimately invested, more capable of overlooking the wealth of difference between herself and Saber.

A symbol took shape upon Shirou's new limb, and he rubbed it tenderly, pain still clear in his eyes, but a touch of relief also passing over his face.

'Thank-you, Tohsaka-san. That…really helped.'

Rin kept her hands over her body, gingerly reaching for her shirt and sliding it on with as little movement as possible. Shirou, fortunately, had the decency to look away. It was likely that he saw pieces of Rin's mind as well, but if the connection was as static as hers, she could safely assume Shirou got little out of it.

'Not bad, Rin-chan.' Illya giggled. 'I guess it's my turn now. Hope you enjoyed the mental trip, Onii-chan, because we're not done yet.'

'You have a plan?' Rin asked hopefully.

'Of course, but you have to either leave or stand in the corner, because this will require a lot more focus than what you just did.'

'Do I have to do anything?' Shirou asked, bags forming under his eyes.

'Everything! But don't worry, I'll guide you.' Illya took Shirou's hand and pressed it against her chest, smiling devilishly at the boy's flustered reaction. 'Don't worry! As you know, I'm a homunculus, and as such, I get knowledge passed on to me through my creation. Deep in the depths of my memory you should be able to find the Gem Sword, and thus, project it. Simple, right?'

'Uh…'

'Brilliant, Illya-san.' Rin nodded, feeling confident suddenly.

'Obviously. But, Onii-chan, it's up to you to stay focussed and not get distracted by the other noise. I can help show you the way, but you must walk the path and take what you need in order to project and manifest a copy of the Gem Sword.'

Shirou looked unsure, but he nodded regardless, cracking his neck and twisting his left shoulder slightly in preparation. Archer's limb was likely still causing him some discomfort, but it was indispensable with what came next.

'Good luck, Emiya-kun.' Rin decided to say, noting the slight relief in the boy's sombre eyes.

'Thanks. I'll do my best.'

'Okay, Rin-chan. Go. Go.'

Rin bit at the inside of her mouth angrily, but listened regardless, knowing her pride had no place in these preparations. She gave her Azoth Dagger to Shirou, gripping it for a second longer than necessary before relinquishing the precious blade to a boy that had caught her eye not that long ago. She still loved the family heirloom, perhaps in a very different way than before now that she knew what it had done. If the Gem Sword manifested through the Azoth Dagger as its base, Rin would have difficulty not using it to wipe out Kirei Kotomine. Saber would never approve of such savage behaviour, and Rin counted on the servant to act as a sheath for her fury when the time came.

'Close your eyes, Onii-chan. Place your hand on my chest until you can feel my heart.'

'Er…' Shirou obviously hesitated, not a fan of molesting a girl that seemed much younger than him.

'Oh, for Pete's sake!' Illya forced Shirou's hand, adjusting it for a moment before it was evident that the right spot was found. Shirou immediately appeared to be in further agony, his neck tightening and his eyes fluctuating between focus and disconnect.

'Now…release all your inhibitions. Give yourself up to me completely. Dream my dreams and live the past that brought us here. Go. Go. Go.' Illya's voice softened, and Rin felt as though she were witnessing a hypnotist at work. Shirou's shoulders slouched, and his whole body relaxed, his legs giving out as both he and Illya collapsed to the floor, the little girl holding his hand still to her and a faint white aura with hints of red filtering around their bodies.

Illya continued to murmur things to Shirou, but Rin could no longer understand the words. She felt out of place in her own home suddenly, wondering if she really should have gone upstairs…where Saber was. Rin had been trying not to think about the young woman too much, and she had been, for the most part, successful, but now that the fruits of her labour were in place, she couldn't divert her imagination much more. Her heart swelled, and her mind was filled with longing. She wanted to win the war, but she was fairly certain Saber still intended on using the Holy Grail to return to her past to fix all her perceived failures. The reality of that fact tore at Rin's soul, and she couldn't think of a viable solution. She had considered going with Saber, but it was too bizarre, and the repercussions to her existence in time could cause a chaos effect not worth tempting. That being said, having Saber remain with Rin in a world that was still so foreign to the king of knights wasn't a fair expectation either.

Rin grimaced, the joy she extracted from anything to do with Arturia Pendragon poisoned by the cruel, approaching end. She needed to distract herself.

The aura encircling Illya and Shirou intensified, and Shirou's whole body was now trembling under extreme strain. Archer's arm was manipulating mana far beyond Shirou's normal capacity, and Rin could see, by the fluctuating pulsation of her dagger, that something was happening. The Gem Sword could very well manifest at any moment.

Illya's words became more coherent, the stress in her intonation reverberating with Shirou's pain. Rin felt bad for placing so much on the boy, but his and Archer's projection power was all they had to rely on.

The mana particles all about the room warped and collected into the Azoth Dagger in Shirou's grip suddenly, veins protruding from his temple and sparks flying from where his mana circuits convulsed. It was now or never. Illya gripped Shirou's hand upon her chest with all her might and said a part of a chant that Rin didn't recognize, the effect forcing Shirou to scream with his mouth grit shut and an explosion of light to erupt where he and the Einzbern homunculus attempted what was thought to be an impossible task.

When the light faded, Rin saw it; she saw her Azoth Dagger transformed. She knew, somehow, that a copy of the Gem Sword had been successfully created. Shirou had done it. The three of them had done it.

'Oh, my God…' Rin couldn't help but marvel at the prism-esque formation of the blade. It hardly looked lethal aesthetically, but Rin could comprehend the power it held, even if it was hardly a quarter of what the original would be capable of. The Gem Sword of Zelretch was real.

'Here…' Shirou held the weapon out, practically dropping it into Rin's shaking hands before collapsing into Illya's lap, his laboured breaths a cause for concern.

'Well done, Onii-chan.' Illya pet Shirou's burnt orange hair, showing her real age with the affection she held. 'Well done.'


	43. Night 43

Night 43

Rin cradled the Gem Sword in her hands as though it were the most delicate of artifacts. She could feel the power resonating from the weapon conflicting with her own mana circuits. Even at partial strength, this dimensional magic was on a whole other level. With the sword in her possession, Rin had little to fear. It was game-breaking, although she assumed its uses would be limited before it shattered. Thanks to her gems and the Azoth Dagger as a base, Rin knew it had more durability than most things Shirou could produce with Archer's help, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be careful with Zelretch's weapon.

'Onii-chan will need to rest for quite some time.' Illya commented, still brushing Shirou's hair in a strangely affectionate manner. Rin didn't know the homunculus held such regard for the boy. How did Shirou draw so many unique individuals into his life?

'How long do you estimate?' Rin took the red shroud and knelt beside Shirou, placing her newly formed weapon upon her father's old study table before beginning to encase Archer's arm in the remedial holy cloth.

'A few hours, more than likely. We can make our final move come night time, if you'd like. Zouken Matou, Assassin, and even the shadow will struggle against all of us and that sword.' Illya made it sound overly simple.

'What about you?'

'I will fulfill my role once the shadow is destroyed and Onee-chan is safe. The Holy Grail War will be completed and all shall end as necessary.'

'But…'

'Don't pretend to care about me, Rin-chan. It won't help.'

'I'm not pretending.'

'…I know.' Illya smiled distantly, never diverting her gaze from Shirou. 'You're a good girl. You are a good sister.'

Rin swallowed, having finished Shirou's containment.

'You know…?'

'How couldn't I? It's obvious enough with even the slightest pieces of information.'

'Oh.'

There was a quiet pause, and Rin took a moment to collect herself proper. She needed to transport Shirou to a bed so he could rest and be ready for the battles ahead. However, Illya suddenly started speaking again, her voice partially riled.

'Do you think if I asked Onii-chan and Onee-chan to have sex with me they would?'

'O-oh, my God, Illya-chan! Why would you – ?'

'I'm joking.' The girl smiled widely, her eyes glistening.

No matter how much intellect Rin had, she couldn't understand the mind of IIlyasviel von Einzbern. Her existence was on another plain altogether, not unlike the servants that fought against all odds for a single wish.

'Come on. Let's get Emiya-kun to bed.'

'Of course. Heh.'

* * *

Rin tried not to notice the stare she got from Sakura upon emerging from the basement with Shirou in tow, his shirtless form limp and his face drained of too much colour. She made it clear that rest would help him, but Sakura's practised kindness felt painfully forced, and Rider quickly collected the boy from Rin's grasp, relieving her mana circuits of their strength enhancing demands.

'The second room on the right, please.' Rin directed, seeing that Illya also followed the two other women to monitor Shirou's recovery.

Saber was already in the living room at the slightest hint of Rin's emergence, and her wondering eyes found the Gem Sword Illya had left on the dining room table, its prism, crystal-like blade reflecting patches of rainbow luminescence all over the Tohsaka manor.

'You have done it.' Saber smiled proudly, taking Rin's hand into both of hers and holding it affectionately.

'Yes. It is very powerful; even for a blade that is barely a credible copy of the original.'

'Unbelievable.' Saber eyed the weapon one last time prior to focussing on Rin's fatigued face. 'I had little doubt you would succeed. You have made me proud once more, Master.'

'I didn't do that much. Without Illya-san, it would have been impossible.'

'…Nonetheless, you had a hand in the crafting process, and thus, allow me to compliment you proper.'

'Thank-you, Saber.' Rin tried to sound happy, but her mind felt heavy, and her heart, for some reason, weighed even more.

'Master…?'

Saber's touch hurt. Saber's eyes hurt. Her beautiful blonde hair and smooth skin hurt. The memories hurt the most. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Rin bit down hard, shifting her gaze all about her manor. It would soon be empty again. It would be more than empty, because now Rin would, once again, long for a presence that no longer could be there.

'Master…' Saber cooed softly, stepping closer to Rin now and forcing her kingly visage into her master's sight. 'What is wrong? Was the process so taxing?'

'N-no.' Rin tried, but simply speaking threatened to break her. She pulled her hand away from Saber's own, hating the emptiness of their touch. Why was it hitting her so hard suddenly? Perhaps because the Gem Sword shook the war in Rin's favour that much. The end could be seen. The end…

'Master. Please. Tell me that which is bothering you. I can feel your despair.'

Rin breathed in deeply and held the air inside, practically stumbling into her couch and picturing the quiet her house would soon know.

'I am sorry, Saber. I am not acting like myself.'

'All of man acts as such when threatened by the sadness I see in your eyes. It is like a dagger to my chest, Master. What can I do to help? Victory is so close. I suspected more joy to accompany this occasion.'

'…That's it though, isn't it?' Rin managed, the sounds coming from her mouth shaking. 'It's almost over. You…and I…will be…' Rin covered her face, her body convulsing with infrequent but intense spats. 'I'm sorry. This is not fair of me.'

Saber could only watch as Rin tried, with all her might, to collect herself. It was ever impressive how much willpower the young woman had. Saber heard her own breath exhale deeply.

'I see…' The king of knights could only offer.

'I just…care about you…so much. The thought of you not being here…God. I'm ridiculous.'

Saber couldn't deny the pleasure she derived from the agony overcoming her master. It was sick of her, but to be so very loved by such a competent and stunning individual was almost difficult to comprehend. Saber understood Rin's sentiments quite well, for she herself had to constantly combat the depression that consistently attempted to infiltrate her mind. Saber had more practice containing her feelings though, and Rin, for all her humanity, had done well up until this point as well.

'I know not what to say, Master. I am here now; you see?'

'Yes. Yes, you are.'

'And once the battle is won, I shall be capable of retaining my form here for some time thereafter, so we shall visit my home country and I shall accompany you to school. There are still opportunities to be had.'

'…I'm aware.' Rin had settled herself. There was truth in what Saber was saying. Why torment herself over the future when the present was just that? 'You're absolutely right.'

'…Still.' Saber knelt beside her master, placing her hands on Rin's exposed legs. She finally maintained eye contact with the younger girl, mesmerized by the ocean-blue irises as always. 'You honour me with your affection. I have never known such honest and sincere commitment. I…I am so very blessed.'

Rin closed her eyes for a moment once more, fighting back the tears with a fierce stubbornness. She then leaned in and kissed Saber, the meeting of their lips intense and holding little back. Saber's voice slipped through her breaths, and she took hold of Rin's sides, the loose shirt lifting up easily to expose the tempting curves beneath.

'Ah…' Rin sighed, parting from her servant and wiping her cheeks. 'You're a strong kisser these days, Saber.'

'I blame your unparalleled appeal, Master.'

Rin giggled in a small way and then adjusted her motives accordingly, considering her immediate instinct was to make love with Saber right there on the spot.

'A-ahem. The plan is to move out tonight once Emiya-kun has the opportunity to recover. The targets are Zouken Matou, his servant, Assassin, and the shadow.'

'…Understood.' Saber nodded, her gaze narrowed in conjunction with the need to prepare for battle. 'I am ready to do combat at a moment's notice.'

'Good. Use these final hours before night to rest. I'll do the same. I don't want any of us to move without being completely rejuvenated.'

'Dinner time approaches as well. Shall we begin its planning?' Saber inched toward the kitchen, her love of food evident considering she didn't necessarily require it.

'I think I want to order something. In the mean time,' Rin glanced about the quiet living space one last time, taking in the sight of Saber within it. 'Would you be interested in giving me another lesson on swordsmanship? Then, after dinner, we can watch that movie we rented before heading out.'

Saber nodded alongside everything Rin said, stepping in very close to the master and opening her mouth for a moment before closing it and breathing out in slight exasperation.

'I would truly enjoy such a chain of events, Rin-san.'

* * *

Rin committed everything Saber taught her to memory as best as she could. She absorbed the woman's touch and the breath on her neck when intimate direction was given. She watched closely as Saber thrust and swiped the practise swords around, and Rin even managed to take a quick video with her phone, shocked that it was so simple for her to figure out in desperation. Saber was the most gallant when holding a blade in her hand, and Rin tried to keep herself from swooning verbally. Rin had never really had an interest in swordplay before, but she could see herself getting into it with Saber as her instructor. How perfect that would be, for her and Saber to live together and train every so often in the evenings. They could go to the hot springs to help heal their muscles, and then they could fall asleep in the same bed and…

'Master?' Saber asked, noting Rin's mental absence easily.

'Ah! Oh. Sorry. Where were we?'

Rin's face burned, and she slapped her cheeks in frustration, knowing she was only setting herself up for disappointment and despair. Such fantasies…made no sense. She could only enjoy what she had in the moment. Value each and every second…no matter how forcefully they slipped through Rin's gripping fingers.

* * *

Dinner was had successfully, with a portion of the take-out food set aside for Shirou should he need it when he came around. Despite Rin's efforts to welcome Sakura into any of the conversations that were had, she could feel an obvious shift in Sakura's warmth toward anyone but Shirou. She smiled and was agreeable, as usual, but it was as though Rin and her sister had reverted back to the way they were prior to Rin making any meaningful advances in reconciling with Sakura. A wall had been erected once more, and as before, Rin couldn't fathom scaling it immediately. The guilt was too much. The shame and embarrassment was overwhelming. Sakura didn't need her. Sakura hated her, and she had every right to. Even though Rin had deliberately subdued her emotions for the sake of her sister, and even though Rin had saved Shirou as a master with Sakura in mind, so little progress had been made.

Sakura ended up excusing herself from the table after she couldn't bear to be away from her boyfriend any longer, Rider likely remaining as a sentinel during her absence since the silent woman was nowhere to be found.

'How is Emiya-kun, Illya-san?' Rin asked, just finishing with the last bit of her Chinese take-out. The much smaller girl contorted her face and shoved an entire chicken ball lathered in sweet and sour sauce into her mouth, the red substance oozing out of the right side of her lips.

'Hm. Onii-chan is sound asleep. I was resting with him too, to be honest. When I woke up, Onee-chan was just staring at him creepily. Something's wrong with that one, but I still like her. She reminds me of myself a little bit.'

'How do you mean?' Saber inquired further.

Illya simply smiled, her front teeth perfectly crafted.

'She's empty inside.'

* * *

Rin struggled briefly with her DVD player, not remembering how to change the television over to the correct output so that she could see or hear anything. She ended up contacting Kaede, gracefully dealing with the chastising that came alongside the humbling phone call but benefiting from the other girl's much more tech-savvy capabilities. Once the main menu of "The First Knight" was displayed, Rin sighed in relief, taking a seat on the couch. It was just her and Saber once more, with Illya quite taken by Sakura and Shirou, it seemed. The lights were dimmed, and the television was left responsible for illuminating much of Rin's first floor. It was another hint of what could be, and Rin did her best not to become bitter by her romanticised fantasies.

'What do you think Illya-san meant by what she said about Sakura?'

Saber was temporarily stunned by the menu screen before her, images of knights and a Hollywood-style Camelot displayed in a collage of scenes.

'Er…Perhaps the parallel can be drawn along the fact that both individuals are burdened with the potential to become the grail? That is, a cup waiting to be filled. I do not agree with the statement either way, really. Illya-san evidently has emotions and desires, while Sakura, mayhap more so, does as well.'

'That's what I thought too…' Rin agreed, quickly grabbing the throw from behind her on the couch and fluffing it over herself and Saber.

'Oh. This is pleasant.' Saber edged in closer until she could feel Rin's leg pressing up against her own.

' _I_ think so. Now, are you ready for a peek at what people thought your history was like?'

'Y-yes. Let us bear witness to the imaginations responsible for this film.'

'This particular movie was created in the West, so there will be subtitles, but you'd probably understand the English anyway, right?'

'Indeed. The grail provides many benefits for those who fight in its name.'

'I wouldn't mind learning more English. I have the basics down, but I'm sure I still sound pretty silly.'

'Rin Tohsaka speaking in a derivative of my native tongue? I doubt my heart could take it.'

'Now I _have_ to master it.' Rin sighed teasingly.

'Say something, would you?'

'I-I'd rather not. It's embarrassing.'

'All the more reason to.' Saber leaned in close, her nose practically touching Rin's. The master's heart sped up to the point that she could feel her chest throbbing. Her lips quivered, and she took a quick breath in, her eyes burning.

" _H-hello. How are you?_ "

'Oh!' Saber gasped. 'You have caught me off guard! Say more!'

"Er… _My name is Rin Tohsaka._ "

'So it is!' Saber's face beamed. " _How very clever you are, Rin Tohsaka_."

'Um…I think I understood that.'

'Alas, I will torment you no longer after one more exemplification of your talent. If you will…'

Saber waited, and Rin diverted her eyes, her cheeks burning bright red as she hesitantly began speaking again.

" _I…l-love…you._ " Rin's intonation was a little off, primarily during the ending of her sentence, but it hardly mattered to Saber. She was stunned into silence, her expression that of shock and adoration.

'My goodness…' Saber breathed, backing away in order to compose herself. 'You truly have enslaved me beyond the demands initially placed upon my soul through the grail.'

'You humour me.' Rin covered her cheeks, looking away once more. Saber would have none of it though. She turned her master's face toward her own and stared deep into the other girl's ocean-blue eyes, her lips practically brushing Rin's own. Then, the king of knights spoke in the softest but sincerest form of the language Rin attempted to display.

" _And I love you, fair maiden. My love for thee stretches further than the most distant star, and remains just as mysterious that I should have discovered such love during the most bewildering of circumstance._ "

Rin smiled, giggling a little bit and making a face of self-conscious effort.

'I heard "love" a couple of times, so that's good enough for me, I guess.' She tried to joke, seeing that Saber also smiled before kissing her fully, their lips finding soothing familiarity that allowed for a manifestation of affection that could only occur when a deep level of trust has already been established. Rin didn't think a kiss was supposed to hurt though. She didn't think a kiss was supposed to tear at her heart.

'Now, I suggest you begin the movie before I make a rather poor decision based on my carnal desires that may place us in a compromising position should one of your guests descend back to our level.' Saber spoke quickly, an internal battle clearly happening in her mind.

'Agreed.' Rin nodded, finding the remote and managing to hit "play" despite the somewhat dim lighting in the room.

Rin enjoyed listening to Saber nitpick at the various inconsistencies she found with "The First Knight". Lancelot was much moodier, apparently, and Guinevere far more attractive. Camelot itself was foreign to Saber, and she eventually just resorted to clicking her tongue every time something didn't line up properly. Still, Rin could tell her servant was enjoying the film quite a bit. She could see a glimmer in Arturia Pendragon's emerald eyes that indicated a sort of longing that both excited and depressed Rin. It was the last thought the master had before somehow allowing herself to fall into a brief slumber, the feeling of Saber's body breathing lulling her into a rest she didn't think possible during the final days of the war.


	44. Night 44

Night 44

A grudge is a difficult thing. Left unchecked, grudges are capable of two things: explosive destruction, or internally false therapy. Both results cause anguish; one just takes much longer to manifest. In order to prevent either tragedies from occurring, a form of closure is needed for reconciliation. The grudge will only grow more powerful by the day, and a remedy that could have worked earlier may only delay the inevitable pain.

* * *

Sakura knew she had a problem. She held a grudge, and she held it tightly to her chest. It was one of the few things she owned anymore. Willingly given up as a child to be subjected to mental and sexual vandalism of the worst kind planted a seed within Sakura that had become the most corrupt of florae. She could feel the jagged vines full of thorns wrapping about her body and puncturing her skin. She knew she was sick. She also knew she could hide the monster within.

Smile. Smile. Smile.

Agree. Agree. Agree.

Nod. Nod. Nod.

Okay. Okay. Okay.

It was too easy. People were such idiots. They didn't see a girl that screamed in her own mind. They didn't see the tears that stained her pillow. They didn't see the blood she spat. They didn't know how many bugs crawled under her skin and into her body.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

Smile. Smile. Smile.

Laugh. Laugh. Laugh.

It was harder when she was younger. Sakura was avoided as a child. She was too happy. Even when she got hurt or bullied, she smiled and claimed fault where there was none. Instructors were confused. Children could sense the nightmare hiding in a shadow. Zouken Matou sneered.

Sakura had so much hate in her tiny body she didn't know what to do with it. She could only direct her hate toward three individuals, primarily: Zouken Matou, naturally, for raping her mind and body, Tokiomi Tohsaka, for giving her up in the first place, and Rin Tohsaka, for not rescuing her and…

Heh. Heh. Heh.

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

Sakura's grudge grew within her like the leeches feeding on her mana. She distanced herself emotionally from everyone. She got better, as time went on, at blending in. She got better, as time went on, at playing a role. She was drowning in a river of black, but at least nobody knew any better. She couldn't take the looks. She couldn't take the pity. It just made everything worse. Sakura didn't even know what she herself wanted anymore. She just had to smile. It was the only way to survive the next day.

Then, she met Shirou Emiya. She looked at him from afar, and eventually, somehow, he began looking back. He didn't look _through_ her; he looked _at_ Sakura. He looked at her soul, and although the tainted girl wanted to scream and run, she let him _keep_ looking. It was as though she had applied a salve to a festering, pulsating wound. She had found her salvation, and through Shirou's friendship, she could smile a little more convincingly.

Eventually, a fondness for the boy developed into love, or something like love. Sakura wasn't entirely sure she knew anything about the word, but she allowed her presumptions to persist based on the effect Shirou had on her body the moment she even thought of him. Sakura had inserted herself into Shirou's life to the point that she frequently walked with him to school and even had breakfast with him and Fujimura-sensei on a regular basis. It was nearly blissful. It was a life Sakura didn't think possible.

"You know Tohsaka-san, right? She gave Shinji another lashing today. I hope your brother's ego is okay. She's something, I tell you."

"The school idol…"

"That's what some people say, yeah."

"Do you think…she's pretty?"

"Hm. I think – "

Sakura's grudge only grew. Of course. Of course it would turn out this way. Her sister had taken everything else; why wouldn't she take Shirou as well? It was so easy to hate her more and more. It was so easy to imagine the worst possible scenarios taking the perfect Rin Tohsaka's life.

But then the tears would come all over again. Sakura would cover her face and let the black seep through her fingers. Why did she keep putting the ribbon back in her hair? Why? Why? Why? Why couldn't she hate her with all her heart and being? Why couldn't Rin keep playing the game of pretend? Why did she have to invite Sakura in that day? Why did they have to pretend not to know one another? Why was it like this? What had Sakura done?

There was a fourth person Sakura hated more than the other three combined…

* * *

"Sakura…!?"

"Shirou…"

"W-we should go to sleep. It's getting late, and…"

"Do you love me?"

"…I do."

"Then…"

"W-what are you doing, Sakura?"

"Look. Look at me. Look at what you do to me. I can't wait anymore. I want you. I want you so terribly, Shirou. I need you inside me. I need to feel _something_."

* * *

Her mind was disconnecting itself. Sakura couldn't tell anyone, but there were moments where she forgot where she was or what she was doing. Static. A dream. A nightmare. Her mind suffocated. It was full of every vice. Lust, envy, pride, sloth, greed, gluttony, and wrath. She was having trouble controlling herself. She practically forced Shirou to make love to her. She couldn't look at Rin without a jealousy throttling her throat. She flaunted her boyfriend, practically forcing Rin to see what she could never have now. She did nothing about her damaged relations. She wanted more, and more, and more from Shirou. She consumed his selfless emotions, convincing herself it was love. And now…

Now…

Now…

She had trouble smiling, because even now she couldn't control her mind. She was sharing it. She had been sharing it for almost a week now. The blood wouldn't wash away. The blood was part of her.

* * *

The sun was now set. Sakura allowed time to slip away, the shades of Rin's father's room shifting alongside the frozen hued light. Illya had long since fallen into a deep slumber beside Shirou. She wasn't a threat. If anything, Sakura felt as though she and Shirou were parents to the little girl. It was a nice feeling. Sakura leaned in over Shirou and brushed his bangs away from his face, kissing his forehead and loving the taste of his skin.

'You're my everything…' She whispered.

' _Such weakness_.' A crackling voice splintered into Sakura's mind. She winced and gripped at her head, her brain snapping and her face contorting in agony. Another fit. It was happening again. The other shade. No. Not the shade. The worst entity.

As if rising from the darkness itself, a form of Zouken Matou stood now behind Sakura, placing one bony hand on her shoulder and fixing her in place. She couldn't move. Her throat was broken. Nothing worked. She was paralyzed.

' _He will leave you. The selfless boy doesn't need you as you need him._ '

'H-he…loves…me.' Sakura whimpered, the sounds coming out just barely.

' _No. You are much more aware of what kind of individual he is. He only cares about helping those in need. He cares not for you as you care for him. You know this as truth. You know he reluctantly has intercourse with you solely out of pity and a self-righteous need to help others._ '

'No…! N-no…!'

' _You understand that he confessed to your sister days prior to accepting you, correct?_ '

'W-what…?'

' _You suspected as much. Now you know it to be the truth. Shirou Emiya has loved Rin for much longer than he could ever love you. Indeed, the boy's passion is to fix broken things, no? Naturally, he would fixate upon that quality of yours and use it as a means to endure your tyrannical demands._ '

'Lies…' Sakura hissed, trying to recall a memory that didn't support the creature's claims.

' _Take as long as you need. Provide a convincing rebuttal and I will concede defeat._ '

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, her thoughts failing her, and a white pain stabbing into her soul. Something was crawling within, and it wasn't the familiar anxiety caused by the worms.

'He…l-loves…'

' _He loves your sister, and your sister enjoys dominance over you. Why else would he jump at the chance to be with her? Where was he for half of the day today? She was required to transfer a portion of her power to him in order to tame his new arm. You are more than aware of how mana is transferred in the most efficient way, yes? You lewd girl. You filthy slut. You manipulative whore. Ignorance cannot save you this time. I will force you to see the truth. You're a murderer. You're a killer. You're a…_ '

'S-stop…! No…! No…!' Sakura felt another crack in her skull. Millions of hands grabbed at her body, pulling at her from every direction. Black hands. Red faces. Screaming. Dying. Begging.

' _Best be rid of them all. Best be rid of everything. This world has always rejected you. Why not push back with the strength you've restricted all along?_ _Use your grudge. Use your agony. Use your pain. Use your vice._ '

'Master…?'

' _Hmph. Naturally, a servant with such optical prowess would suspect something. But you are ready now. I can see it. Your eyes tell me the despair has taken hold. Yes. When there are so many cracks, it only takes the right point of contact to break such a sorry state._ '

Sakura collapsed in her chair, stumbling onto the floor and quivering spastically as a darkness enveloped her. It was a shadow. It was the shadow. It never truly left her side. It was always with her. It _was_ her.

'Master…!'

'Protect…him…' Sakura mumbled, the black oozing from her mouth and taking over her body completely. The manor shook, and a mass of intangible power erupted, shattering the nearby window and destroying the wall next to Shirou and Illya, both stirring from their sleep. Rider immediately pursued her master, a flash of light shattering the darkness in the heavens and a bestial cry of majestic transcendence piercing through to the stars.


	45. Night 45

Night 45

'A-ah…! Hah…Hah…! T-that's good…!' Rin's voice squeaked, her hands gripping her backside and stretching it open as her body was pushed up against a familiar wall. She was naked. She could feel her insides filling with another person's being, and it made her mind crazed. This intimacy. This contact. She knew now why some longed for it so. There was nothing like such a convergence of souls.

A tug at her breasts made Rin gasp, her back arching naturally and the penetration reaching even deeper so that her nerves screamed in confusion. A shiver ran her spine, and Rin's hips began moving again on their own. She relaxed her legs, intending to lay upon the soft bed beneath her, but what she found was another body; this one much more malleable than her own.

It didn't seem to matter.

Rin kissed the other body, her lips wet and her lower groin sloshing almost unpleasantly.

There was a click, and Rin suddenly wondered who she was making love to. A sense of panic and dread overtook her, and her heart leapt, the young woman's head snapping back to see Shirou mounting her body, thrusting with characterized passion. Rin tried to command him to stop, but the boy only pushed her down where the other individual wrapped their arms around her and pressed in tight.

'N-no…!' Rin managed, but it was just a whisper. Her eyes full of water, Rin found Sakura's face before her own, a dreadful and near-creepy smile welcoming her sister into the lewd threesome. Rin felt her body becoming more and more vandalized, Shirou's form clawing further and further into her private depths.

After minutes of paralyzed eroticism, Shirou finally stopped, and Rin prayed it was over only to witness Sakura cackling and experience a cold, burning sensation explode within her bowels. Rin howled as loud as the silent world would let her, and she was alone in a dark room with blood and ash. A shadow seeped from her lower body, and then the windows all shattered into millions of pieces.

* * *

'Master…!'

The hands on her shoulders, the forcing down, the agonized pressing. Rin shrugged off the touch and pushed away to the other side of the couch. It took her a moment to understand that she had come to from a very troubling nightmare. It was an escalated form of the last experience, although this one felt much more dreamlike in quality. Rin knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her stimulated mind had created a horrific scenario based on her concerns. However, what did that say about the previous sexual deviation? Saber's next words prevented Rin from humouring the notion any further.

'There has been a disturbance upstairs. I fear it may involve your sister.'

Rin rubbed her eyes and blinked, gathering her thoughts and looking up at Saber, her chest almost crumbling at the sight of the beautiful, blonde woman.

'Let's go – ' Rin began, but Shirou's presence sounded as he barrelled down the stairs, his shirt still discarded and his covered arm gripped with obvious discomfort. Illya wasn't far behind the boy, her expression solemn, which never meant anything good.

'Sakura's gone. She's…'

Rin had almost never seen Shirou display so much outward panic. His face looked as though it had aged ten years, and his breaths came out in rasps of desperation. He knew something was very wrong. He knew the instability that Sakura battled for days now. It was only a matter of time. He had likely been hoping to finish the war before whatever had begun to destroy his girlfriend completely manifested.

'Damn it…' Rin cursed, knowing she was partially to blame. She should've had her sister under better surveillance. Illya should have been enough, but that was no excuse. Sakura was in danger now, and action had to be taken immediately.

'We have to find her. Rider must've followed her, but without Archer, how can we know where they went?' Shirou went on, his panic becoming clearer by the minute.

'Be calm, Emiya-kun. We will locate Sakura-san.' Saber tried, but she knew Rin was panicking, sorting through every possibility that could help identify where her sister could have gone.

'But…!'

'Please be quiet, everyone.' Illya's tiny voice hushed any other from interrupting. 'The war is coming to a close, and with its conclusion comes the appearance of the grail. Onee-chan will naturally go to the most fitting place to harness the incredible power growing within her, right? What does that mean?'

Rin's eyes shifted and she looked up, noting the grating mischievous smile on the Einzbern girl's lips.

'Mount Enzo…' Rin uttered.

'Uh-huh. The Chamber of the Greater Holy Grail. It is one of the main reasons Fuyuki City is used for these particular wars. I would assume that's where you'll find Onee-chan.'

'Do you know how to get there, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked quickly, practically pacing on the spot.

'…I do.' Rin managed, trying not to recall the vivid dream she had just endured when Shirou looked at her so intently.

'Then there isn't a moment to lose. Lead the way, Master.' Saber claimed, her resolve strong and anxiety toward the end of her war likely escalating. Rin didn't have time to consider the consequences of finishing the battles ahead. She had to save Sakura first. There wasn't a moment to devote to being selfish anymore.

'Yes. Emiya-kun and I will quickly change and then we go.' Rin took hold of the beautiful Gem Sword and proceeded upstairs. As far as she knew, it could very well be the last time she saw her bedroom. She was well aware that this was the final battle she would be entering. With Zouken Matou, Assassin, and that shadow monster likely to be present, Rin had to place her faith in her newly acquired trump card and her powerful servant.

* * *

There was something ridiculous about taking a taxi to the foot of Mount Enzo. Rin, Shirou, Saber, and Illya were about to engage in a battle of supernatural proportions, yet the chariot that was most capable of transporting them all was that of the most basic nature. Once the engine from the yellow vehicle could be heard no more, Rin let out a deep sigh, her mana circuits already responding to the massive outpour of energy seeping from deep within the mountain. She had decided to wear the most comfortable outfit (both physically and mentally) in her closet; that is, her red, thin turtleneck sweater and black skirt with thigh-highs. She needed to have mobility, and thankfully, the night wasn't cool enough to necessarily demand a jacket.

'This is where we part for now.' Illya said suddenly, her nonchalant proclamation taking everyone by surprise.

'Where could you possibly be going?' Rin asked, hating to admit that she preferred the little girl to be with them. She had an air of invincibility and infinite knowledge that Rin had begun to appreciate having around. Entering such unknown danger would only be that much more stressful without the benefit of the Einzbern homunculus.

'With the war coming to a close, there's something I need to prepare. We'll see each other again; don't worry.'

Rin knew there was no arguing with this decision. Illya was already making her way out of the area.

'Illya-chan.' Shirou's voice still sounded on edge. 'Be careful.'

The white-haired child turned and smiled wide, her expression hiding the burden she had carried for so long.

'Of course, Onii-chan. What would you do without me?' And she was gone.

Saber stepped forward, her armour embracing her within the golden light. She was ever majestic no matter how many times Rin witnessed the dawning of protection.

'This is undoubtedly the place we need to be. The malice resonating from the cave could only belong to that shadow and evil man. We must steel our minds and prepare for a trying battle.'

'Agreed. When I start unleashing the Gem Sword's dimensional magic, please stay clear, both of you. I doubt I will be able to use it overly often, since simply having the blade in my possession causes some discomfort, so I will be relying on both of you for support.'

'Guess us mages weren't meant to have this kind of power…' Shirou rubbed his left arm, the red shroud reminding Rin of the strangely familiar Archer.

'If we find Sakura-san, Emiya-kun, it is your job to protect her so that Saber and I can clean up.' Rin could see she was barely keeping Shirou's attention now. For the normally righteous individual to be so hasty to enter a fight, he must be concerned about Sakura. So long as he didn't do anything overly foolish, Shirou could hopefully be relied on.

'Okay.' The boy replied simply.

'Come what may, the fifth Holy Grail War will end tonight. Let's all survive this.' Rin exhaled sharply, taking one last look at Saber who returned her gaze with a small nod.

'I will protect you, Master. Do not worry.'

'Thank-you, Saber.'

* * *

Rin thought the outside of Mount Enzo was affecting her mana circuits, but the moment she and her group stepped down and into the incredible mountain she could feel the pressure as though gravity had been increased twofold. Something amazing was taking place deep in the gouged natural construct, and Rin knew she was nervous as her heart hammered rapidly within her chest.

A touch to her shoulder assured her that she wasn't alone, and Saber's golden blade soon took form, the king of knights clearly wanting to be ready for what came.

'This sensation…is not completely foreign to me. The grail, at some level, is being born. What shape it will take, I know not, but best be ready for any form of assault.'

'Okay…' Rin muttered, irritated by Shirou's pace. 'Slow down, Emiya-kun. We don't know what's ahead.'

'Sakura's ahead, isn't she? That's all that matters. I need to save her.'

'Which you cannot do if you are killed trying to get to her.'

'She needs me. I can hear her voice.'

'What…?' Rin heard nothing, and she began to wonder about her companion. Was he losing it too?

The more the group traversed within the cave, the more an unnatural, reddish-pink hued light mixed with black smog illuminated the granite structure that sheltered the path. Rin's circuits screamed in strain, and she gripped at the Gem Sword within the sheath slung about her hips for support. Claustrophobia was nearly beginning to settle in when the cave finally opened up to a much larger chamber, the magic all around a thick blanket of warmth and discomfort at once. There was something painfully tragic about whatever was being created even further in. Rin could feel it in her very soul, and she assumed Shirou could as well, for even his pace slowed until he came to a stop.

'No…' He uttered under his breath. It took Rin a moment, but she soon understood what had alerted her classmate.

At the end of the large cavern, where another opening presumably led to the final, most elaborate part of the mountain's depth, stood Assassin and Rider. Rider's presence alone wouldn't have been too problematic, but Assassin's added a flurry of circumstantial evidence that brought more bad news than good.

'Where's Sakura?' Shirou took a few steps forward, his voice echoing within the confines of the bizarrely coloured cave.

Both servants weren't ones for conversation, and Rin was more than aware of this. What she observed, upon closer inspection, however, disturbed her even further. While Rider appeared normal enough, Assassin was oozing the same black malevolence that Berserker had under the influence of the shadow, although Assassin's condition seemed much tamer by comparison. Was he actually utilizing the benefits of the shadow's stat boosts without the side effects of lunacy somehow? It didn't matter, truly. What mattered was how to overcome this sudden obstacle. Clearly Kirei Kotomine hadn't been successful at killing Assassin. Rin harboured mixed feelings regarding the assumptions she made in that regard.

'They're guarding Sakura-san. Beyond them we will find her…and likely Zouken Matou as well.'

'This would be the proper strategy for our enemy.' Saber entered the middle of the cavern, taking form with her sword, Excalibur, and displaying her bravery for all to see once more. 'Yet it shall remain an act of futility.'

Rin considered simply using the Gem Sword, but if she could only bring forth its power once, she wanted to save it for Zouken at all costs. His seeming immortality would finally kneel to the dimensional magic mastered by Zelretch.

' _When the opening presents itself, Master, you and Emiya-kun best proceed to the final room where your sister awaits_.' Saber projected to Rin, who understood the strategy, but hated what it meant. She would have to leave Saber to do battle against incredible odds once again. It wasn't her first choice, but it made the most sense. Saber could likely deal with Rider and Assassin at her current level, but the variable of the shadow's influence concerned Rin. She could only trust her servant's ability.

' _Fine. But you better come back to me or I won't be pleased_.'

' _Far be it for me to upset my master_.'

Rin grinned, stepping in next to Shirou and taking his shoulder to prevent his inevitable outburst.

'Saber will give us a path to Sakura-san. Be patient and wait for it.'

Shirou breathed out slowly, using all the willpower within him to be reasonable.

'Yeah. Okay. That makes sense.'

'Good. We _will_ save Sakura-san. Trust me; I want to help her as much as you do.'

Shirou's eyes glanced at Rin questioningly for a moment, but then he simply nodded, his mouth tight.

'Although the loyalty you display for your master is admirable, I must recommend that you lay down your weapon, Rider. This will not end well for you should we do battle.'

Rider simply drew her chained knives, the clinking of the metal against the floor eerie as she begun to sway slightly, almost seductively.

'Then you have been warned. Have at thee!' Saber exploded from her spot, the sudden burst of speed and force never failing to amaze Rin. Rider met with Saber, but immediately slipped away from the zone of combat, her mobility proving ever the asset to the otherwise unimpressive servant class. Meanwhile, Rin observed with horror as Assassin disappeared into the shadows, his natural abilities coming into play and making Rin wonder why he hadn't simply begun the confrontation in hiding. Perhaps it was too taxing on his master? That didn't seem likely.

Nonetheless, Rin knew that Assassin's strategy could proceed in one of two ways: take out the masters, namely Rin herself as Saber's master, or use Rider as a sound distraction in order to stealth-kill Saber.

' _Assassin has taken to hiding. Be aware, Saber_.' Rin informed her servant, not expecting a reply considering the aggression Saber was forcing upon Rider. The violet-haired woman had already endured more than a couple of well placed slashes from Saber's blade, and blood could be seen seeping through the injuries, her skin-tight black dress becoming even more revealing by the second. Saber was constantly forced into the offensive, with Rider cleverly avoiding close quarter confrontations as diligently as possible and reacting efficiently rather than starting any exchange. Was the goal to tire Saber?

'Emiya-kun, it is possible Assassin will come after us. Prepare a weapon, if you would, while we edge along the perimeter. Saber will adjust the battle as best she can for us.'

Shirou instantly projected one of Archer's swords in his right hand, hesitant, evidently, to use the late servant's arm considering the toll it took on his body.

'Let's move. Sakura's waiting.'

Did he sense it as well? Rin didn't doubt the possibility. The mana influence within Mount Enzo was only escalating. The pressure all around would just get worse as the grail neared completion. It was as though Rin was being plunged deeper and deeper into water, her ears popping and her breaths coming in shorter bursts.

Rin chanced a glance at Saber's battle, seeing that Rider likely had moments before being finished, as she began to navigate the outer rim of the cavern, keeping her back against the wall and glancing every which way to avoid a surprise attack. Shirou kept pace, and even sort of rushed Rin without meaning to, surely, since his foot nudged hers more than a couple of times within steps.

Rin felt it before she saw it, however, as a sharp pain dug deep into her right collar. Shirou reacted far quicker than Rin would ever give him credit for, quickly slashing at other projectiles and shoving Rin down, the boy grunting in discomfort as he took a dirk to his arm as well. Assassin crawled along the top of the wall like a spider, more dirks flying from his grotesque hands as he circled, waiting for the perfect time to crush his prey. Shirou managed to defend himself and Rin, but using one arm proved inefficient, and he sustained more injuries as a result.

Rin bit at her lip, filtering through the options available and praying she could make the right call. If she didn't use the Gem Sword now, then what were the chances she would survive long enough to confront Zouken?

'Go!' Shirou commanded, ripping the red shroud off of his arm savagely and lifting the exposed arm up, the limb shaking and sparking with projection magic. 'Save Sakura!'

'Emiya-kun…!'

Assassin launched more dirks, but this time, Shirou had created two fully realized swords, and he easily deflected the minor distraction. The foreign mana poured into his natural circuits, and Shirou winced in pain, but his resolve was strong, and as long as Sakura was saved, he would be content.

'Please!' Shirou begged, dashing toward Assassin but simply swiping at air as the stealthy servant slipped away, avoiding close combat even with a regular magus until the perfect opportunity presented itself.

Rin knew there was no room for hesitation. She had to make use of the opportunity being presented to her and not look back. She boosted her mobility with her redirected mana and dashed around the cavern, keeping track of Assassin and Rider's movements all the while in case one of them decided to pursue her. Fortunately, Saber had Rider on the run, and as Rin neared the exit that would hopefully lead her to Sakura, she observed that Saber kept her back to her, as if reassuring her master that none would pass.

' _Be careful, Saber_ …' Rin projected, static interfering with the telepathic means of communicating with her servant. It could only be the grail, and Rin's heart sunk at the thought of confronting such an entity on her own. She prayed the Gem Sword would be enough to ward off any further threats.

' _I pray for your safety as well, Mas –_ '

Saber's thoughts were abruptly cut off, a grotesque sound of metal puncturing skin echoing within the open part of the cave. Frightened it was Saber being injured, Rin stopped and diverted her attention only to find Rider with one of her own blades stabbed into her neck, blood spraying from the self-inflicted wound.

'Go, Master! This must be a Noble Phantasm!'

Rin's legs became lead, and she wanted to stay with her servant no matter what. A Noble Phantasm could be a game changer for any duel, no matter what the power differences were between the base stats of the combatants. If Rin used the Gem Sword, she could end Rider right here and save Saber.

But then…what of Sakura?

' _Go…!_ ' Saber urged once more, her voice buzzing in and out of Rin's mind, but the desperation obvious enough. Rin understood that she would only be a nuisance in the presence of such power, and thus, reluctantly, she left her comrades to their individual struggles, placing faith in both of their abilities. It tore at Rin's soul, but she knew she would regret it even more so if she didn't save Sakura and all of this was for naught.


	46. Night 46

Night 46

A beast cried and then the whole mountain shook as Rin traversed a narrow alcove all on her own, only the eerie, mana illuminated, magenta-hued walls to guide her. She chewed on her lip, begging whatever higher power that would listen to protect Saber…and even Shirou. The Noble Phantasm Rider had just released was enough to stir the very earth itself, and although Rin had the utmost of faith in Saber's power, a Noble Phantasm was the last thing a servant wanted to underestimate; Lancer being a prime example of this. Perhaps he wasn't outstanding statistic-wise when compared to the more powerful classes, but his Noble Phantasm was deadly when used properly, such as against Gilgamesh, a seeming tower of fortitude.

'Please be okay.' Rin said aloud. It didn't help as much as she thought it would.

The opening deeper within the mountain hardly appeared inviting. A toxic-looking mist seethed from the rims of the entrance, and Rin gripped onto the Gem Sword tightly, feeling its ancient and top-tier magic flowing into her circuits. It was immediately conflicting with her capabilities, the true form of magic like nothing Rin had ever experienced before. She knew she would be able to use the Gem Sword, but the side effects of wielding such power concerned Rin.

Rin snuck in close to the opening before her, peeking around the edge only to see a scene straight from the most grotesque of nightmares. The chamber of the Greater Holy Grail was enormous and painted red with black masses of shadows seemingly part of the structural make-up. A titan of some form of organ had been erected deep within the pool of fleshy substance, its sheer size measuring almost as high as an apartment building. The mass pulsated and oozed, it's uncanny life emitting a notion of power that could barely be comprehended. At the tip of the monstrosity, the material appeared to split and open, as if a mouth or multi-clawed beast reaching toward a condensed black ball of pure energy that, even from such a distance, Rin could tell contained so much influence over all matter that getting closer would only cause her further anxiety and discomfort.

Was this the Black Grail? Was this what Sakura would become a part of? It was hideous. It was nothing like Rin had imagined. She didn't expect to see an actual cup, but she also wasn't predicting to witness a scene from hell.

Rin pushed her back against the side of the cavern, trying to control her breaths as her heart hammered and her lungs tightened. Everything in her told Rin to run and run far. This was something a mere magus of her calibre should not even think of confronting on her own. If she waited, Saber could be back at her side within moments. It wasn't worth rushing.

No.

She wouldn't retreat. Her father wouldn't be a coward. Saber absolutely wouldn't back down from a challenge. Even Shirou rose to the occasion against impossible odds. Rin was better than that. She cursed herself for even considering the option.

Rin peeked around the corner once more and surveyed the area more thoroughly now that she wasn't awestruck by the revolting tower of tainted flesh. Although it was hard to make out, she did see two figures standing somewhat near what she could only assume to be the final stages of the Black Grail. Rin moved the mana trembling in her body to her eyes, and made out a hunched form that was unmistakably Zouken Matou. The other figure, however, stumped Rin for a moment longer before she understood that it couldn't be anyone other than her sister, Sakura. Rin covered her mouth in shock, however, at the sight of her. Sakura's hair had turned dead-white, it's colour contrasting sharply with the bizarre black dress-like substance she wore, lined with the same red, pulsating circuits that seemed to resonate within the entirety of the chamber.

Sakura had been overtaken completely. She had been doing battle with a false grail's creation for too long and had finally broke. Rin hated that it was always her sister. Sakura had done nothing to deserve such a merciless fate. Rin thought she herself was burdened by the Tohsaka name, but at least she was allowed to keep her birthright. Sakura, by comparison, had it much worse, and it was about time for Rin to shirk any sense of apprehension and pride. She needed to save Sakura, and with the Gem Sword in hand, Rin felt she had a chance. She couldn't rely on Saber forever. No. Saber wouldn't be with her forever…

Rin took a second to gather her thoughts and mana, noting the stress her body repelled her with for forcing it into a situation all the instincts within her vied against. Without another thought, Rin stepped out and into the chamber, gripping the Gem Sword tight and walking with an unfaltering sense of purpose. The ground itself felt different in this part of the mountain, everything within the grail's touch at this point alive and flowing with incredible energy.

Sakura and Zouken both turned away from the lofty, black mass almost simultaneously, the elderly man chuckling deeply at first and then cackling to the point of sounding as though he would have some sort of spasm should he go on. Sakura, on the other hand, simply stared, her expression too far away for Rin to make out what her sister said without words. Rin could only imagine. It would all come to the forefront of reality now.

'That's as far as you go, little girl.' Zouken commanded.

Rin felt the power of the Gem Sword pushing against her nerves. It was ready. It would tear through everything, including Rin, if she allowed it. Ignoring Zouken's words, Rin persisted, stepping forward as though sinking deeper into the ocean. Her body was heavy, but her mind was clear. The pain wouldn't stop her. The fear would have to wait.

'Enough.' Sakura's single utterance caused massive shadows to erupt from the ground. More than four black, omamori-like beings stretched high into the ceiling, their flimsy, oversized arms whipping about their sides as if waiting for the command to crush Rin where she stood. Only a randomized number of light purple, glowing orbs upon the upper parts of the unnerving creatures gave any indication of facial presence.

Rin finally stopped, her aquamarine eyes glancing from side to side.

'I've come to save you, Sakura-san.' She spoke finally, projecting her voice as much as possible.

Zouken chuckled obnoxiously once more, while Sakura's face may have shifted slightly, but Rin couldn't be certain.

'Save me…?' The voice that escaped Sakura's lips was completely different. It was more of a hiss laced with venomous implication. She was dangerous. Rin knew she had become incredibly dangerous in such a short amount of time. While this realization took Rin aback, she had steeled herself before committing to this confrontation, prepared for any number of scenarios. Regardless, Rin couldn't shake the hurt that coursed through her, prickling her skin.

'Yes. That's why I'm here.'

A pause, only Zoken's muffled amusement and the bubbling of toxic growth breaking the silence.

'You're not here to save me.' Sakura muttered, her red eyes cold and uncaring while her lip upturned in disgust and irritation. 'As always, you're here for yourself and yourself alone, Rin _Tohsaka_. You desire the grail? Then take it from me as you've taken everything else without a hint of remorse. Although, I will promise, I will not back down this time.'

Sakura waved her hand with the smallest of motions, the very space of reality morphing within its movement. The shadow creatures began their assault, all of them projecting their arms at once, the sound of a whip cracking signalling the brutally fast attack. Rin had already manipulated her magic to her legs, launching into evasive manoeuvres and immediately switching into countering the anticipated pre-emptive. She felt the power of the Gem Sword itching into her, and Rin managed to make progress toward Zouken and Sakura, the shadows, while tenacious, fairly predictable in their movements.

Just a little closer. Just a little closer and she would unleash the Gem Sword on Zouken Matou, freeing Sakura from his curse.

Rin closed the gap between herself and her goal even more, and just as she readied her blade, Zouken's beady eyes seemingly analyzing her threat level with skepticism, two more shadow monsters burst from the floor, their arms slapping Rin back with more than enough force to knock the air completely out of her and possibly bruise some of her innards.

Rin toppled to the ground, its sharp edges and rough surface dishevelling her clothes as she redirected some of her magic to prepare for minor first aid. Six shadows now closed in on Rin, and she knew there was no more time to hesitate.

'Please work…'

Rin swung the Gem Sword with all the energy she had, the ancient magic tearing at her muscles and mana circuits prior to forming within the tip of the sword, temporarily causing it to shimmer in a myriad of colours and explode with dimensional magic, the beam of light so dense and so powerful that a deep, almost otherworldly sound shook everything within its reach. The magic produced by a mere copy of the Gem Sword was enough to rip apart anything it touched, 3/6 of the shadow monsters sliced nearly in half and no longer a threat.

'Incredible...!' Rin breathed, recognizing the toll the sword's use had on her body but suddenly gaining back her confidence. She steadied her aim and adjusted her position, quickly evading more brutal attacks before slashing once more, her shirt's sleeve ripping apart and her skin literally scrapping off as the Gem Sword's recoil threatened to destroy her on top of the three remaining shadows that toppled apart, their paper-like make-up crumbling back into the pit of raw mana and filth from whence they came.

Rin controlled her breathing, the pressure all around her still weighing her down alongside the exhaustion produced from utilizing the Gem Sword. The good news was that Rin suspected she still had one or two uses out of the weapon. Zouken Matou would fall.

'You little vixen; you actually produced such a relic? What trickery did you aspire to enact to perform such a feat a millennium beyond your time?' Zouken's tone had lost all humour, his bent over form and cracking face morbidly curious, but ultimately thrown. All the hardship was worth it to at least see such an expression upon the decrepit old lunatic.

'I hardly feel compelled to answer that question, Zouken Matou. All you need to know is that this is the sword that will sever all your ties with Sakura-san. Your venomous presence will no longer bind her to your will. As I stated in the very beginning, I will save my sister!'

Sakura blinked, her face flinching just barely. Rin wondered if she perhaps imagined it even. Now that Rin had gotten closer, she could see that Sakura almost seemed to wear the shadow as a dress, the hem of the bizarre garment reaching out and splitting into multiple tendrils, twisting as though alive.

'Arrogant child! You dare speak to me in such a manner when I hold the grail within my grasp? I have worked far too long and have been painstakingly patient for this moment. A trinket will hardly change the course this world has been set upon – '

'You are wrong, Rin-san.' Sakura spoke up once more, her whisper somehow reaching all throughout the chamber as if she were a part of the very infrastructure itself.

'Do not listen to her, child. She is nothing – '

'I no longer need anybody.' Sakura went on, overlapping her "grandfather".

'What are you say – ?'

'Why would I need anybody…when _I_ am _everything_.' Sakura's arm lunged out suddenly, gripping at Zouken's throat and throttling him into the air, his body flailing as a dark mist embraced him, restraining any sort of utterance beyond a gurgle of dismay.

'I-Imposs…I-impossi…!' Zouken squealed pathetically.

Sakura's gaze narrowed as she stared Rin down, her free arm extending outward and then over her chest. Her body convulsed for a moment, and then something was forced out of the girl's bosom, blood spurting from the injury as a mana worm wriggled within the girl's grasp. She stared at the disgusting thing almost affectionately for a moment, a partial smile creeping over her sadistic visage.

'W-without me…! Youish…nushin…! I crshiated oog…! Ysh bsh…!'

'Goodbye, Matou. You stepped into a realm you certainly don't belong.'

Rin's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura thrusting the worm into Zoken's face, crushing his mouth and shattering his teeth forcibly until he consumed his own parasite. The ancient man screamed in broken agony, but even that was cut short when his head exploded, brain matter and blood erupting everywhere where Sakura's hand remained, the body slumping down, more innards and life fluid spilling from the mutilated stump of a neck.

Sakura wiped the blood on her face, licking the substance provocatively while eyeing her sister the entire time.

'You see, Rin-san? You've wasted your time.'

'Y-you…k-killed…'

'Yes. He is dead. He deserved far worse. I was merciful. You were going to do the same, were you not? Now you may remain perfect…for your final moments, at least.'

Rin brandished her Gem Sword, her whole body shaking. This wasn't Sakura before her anymore. It had to be the grail's influence. If Rin could somehow bring Sakura's consciousness back, there was a chance she could figure out how to remove the grail. Her mind couldn't process everything quick enough, but she knew the priority was convincing Sakura to come back.

'Sakura…' Rin began. She couldn't believe that even in the dire situation she found herself that her pride and shame could hold her back. She reverted to the ignorance and eventual frustration. She recalled the first time she and Sakura passed one another in the school's hallway without a word. Rin had wanted to say something so badly, and even looked up to do so, but Sakura was a blank slate. She wanted nothing to do with Rin anymore, and Rin steadily understood that she had wronged her sister through inaction. Then, of course, a boy appeared and created an even larger gulf.

'There's nothing left to say, Rin-san. Nothing.'

'Wait…! I…!'

Sakura flicked her wrist as if dismissing Rin completely, four more shadow beings growing from the depths of the chamber's bowels. Rin readied the Gem Sword, knowing she had little time left with its strength before she wouldn't be able to wield it without destroying herself. A shadow crushed the ground around Rin, rubble flying and the impact causing her to lose balance. Rin slashed horizontally at the monster, the dimensional rift notably smaller, but still capable of cutting the darkness down.

'I'm sorry, Sakura! I'm so sorry! I've failed you as a sister!' Rin yelled, her voice strained as she attempted to evade Sakura's giants.

'Don't call yourself that. We are not sisters. That ended long ago.' Sakura's words vibrated throughout the chamber, its vocalization almost sounding as though it came from all over; even from the shadow servants.

'We are! You are so precious to me, and yet…and yet somehow, I've let our lives slip by! It's my greatest regret, and hardly a day goes by that I don't wallow in a moment of despair with the knowledge that – ' Rin took a hit to the side of her body, her form tumbling to the ground before she used the Gem Sword once again, downing yet another shadow. Her muscles and tendons screamed, her whole arm exposed now, the torn fabric revealing her damaged and mangled limb. She had hardly anything left.

'You abandoned me to be raped and abused at the hands of a monster! You, and father, and mother! Not one of you visited me! Not one of you tried to save me! Not one of you loved me! I was discarded like _trash!_ How dare you…! How dare you try and reconcile years of torture now!'

The words Sakura screamed hit Rin harder than any physical attack. Yet, despite the pain, she could hear Sakura's voice amongst it all. Her sister was crying. Her sister was crying for help. This was the least Rin deserved.

'I-I know! I know and I hate myself for all of it!' Rin jumped back from the two remaining shadows' pincer attack and countered with a beam of magic that easily tore through the assailants. The tears in the shadows' towering shapes brought them down, crumbling beneath the might of the Gem Sword. Rin's arm slumped to her side, and she took hold of the weapon with her other hand to sheath it once more. Any further use and she doubted she would be capable of recovering. Even now…

'You have everything! You have _everything_! I find something worth living for and you take even him! He loved _you_! He wanted _you_!'

Rin stumbled toward her sister, her vision wavering and the effects of utilizing the Gem Sword in succession breaking her body apart. Her will was iron though, and it kept her up and moving. She couldn't break now. Too much was on the line.

'He loves _you_ , Sakura. He chooses _you_.'

'He _settled_ for me…! If he could, he would take you without even thinking about it!'

'No. That's not true.' Rin's eyes blurred, but she was only a handful of feet away from Sakura now. The pulsating mass of raw energy behind her grew agitated as Sakura's mood deteriorated. The glowing abyss at the tip fluctuated, bulging with impatience.

'It _is_ true…! I'm a _thing_ to be used by everyone around me! I don't need anyone! I don't need anything! I'll wipe the world clean! And then…and then…!'

'Sakura…' Rin gasped, the gap closing.

'Get away…! G-get away from me…!'

Rin could hear her sister. She could hear her voice. Sakura was scared. She's always been scared. Rin hadn't protected her from the fear. Rin had allowed her to deal with her despair all on her own. This…was Rin's responsibility. No more pride. No more discomfort. No more baseless jealousy. It was time to grow up.

' _Get away_ …!' Sakura screeched as Rin slumped into her, holding the girl tight with her good arm and pressing the side of her face against the cool skin that had become Sakura's cheek.

'I love you, sister. I love you so much and I'm…so, so sorry I've been such a coward.'

'A-ah…! U-u-uh…!' Sakura's lip trembled, her eyes dilating and the grail behind her pressing down on all. Her hands reached up, shaking all the while, as if to hold Rin back, but then a crazed smile morphed onto her lips and her head snapped to the side in a spastic twitch. A madness filled her, black and red, hundreds of a shared despair embracing her own misfortune. This was her redemption.

An enormous black, misshapen blade punctured through Rin's stomach and out of her back, her innards instantly crushed and her blood dripping down her body from the brutal weapon that had gouged her. Rin didn't know pain until the black fire burned every nerve in her body. It was so instant and so mentally defying that Rin hardly whimpered before everything within her shut down, the last sight her thoughts could process being a mixture of shock and crazed accomplishment on her sister's blood-splattered soul.


	47. Night 47

Night 47

Saber readied her blade and awaited what came next after Rider's self-inflicted injury. The amount of blood that spewed from her neck was unsettling at best, and although Saber considered charging forward to end the fight, she needed to practise a level of caution when handling something so uncertain; especially a Noble Phantasm of any kind. It could very well be activated the moment she entered the ring of red encircling the other servant.

Meanwhile, Shirou grunted in discouragement, his battle against Assassin fairing poorly, the shadow-enhanced servant too fast and evasive to allow any form of combat that Shirou could measure up against competently even with Archer's arm projecting weapons of all shapes and sizes. They were useless when Assassin stubbornly maintained such impressive range between himself and his opponent.

'Have at thee…' Saber gripped Excalibur, her patience waning with every second separated from Rin. Their mana connection grew weaker than usual, the effects of being in such a bizarre setting obviously influencing anything that contained magic in all its forms.

The blood surrounding Rider finally enveloped the servant, a mortifying, reddened eye appearing before Rider just prior to it bursting and a holy light of incredible magnitude glowing in its destruction. Saber recognized the beast of legend instantly. A white horse with wings and the presence akin to that of a God: A Pegasus! Saber steeled herself and prepared for the worst, knowing even she would have difficulty once the beast began attacking in earnest. Rider's namesake had finally become clear, and the tides of battle shifted in her favour within an instant. Saber cursed her carelessness, knowing it was pointless to regret her previous precaution but frustrated nonetheless. Rin made her so careful. Rin made her want to live so much more.

The superior howl of the Pegasus pierced the air, and in another instant, the beast took off, Rider atop of it and its immense speed a blur of light not unlike a dimensional beam. Saber felt the wind pass her by, and she was shocked by the near miss. She had taken evasive action, obviously, but she doubted she would come away from the charge unscathed.

Indeed, the mountain shook and the Pegasus whimpered, its power used to crush Assassin where he thought he hung about safely. The black skeletal being twitched on the ground, a flash of light indicating the famed horse's retreat, and Rider hastily stabbed Assassin through the neck with her chained dagger, the servant gurgling wisps of its final breath. With the shadow's assistance, Assassin countered, his grotesquely long limb stabbing through Rider's side, the slippery woman barely dodging in time to avoid her heart being ripped out.

Black steam rose from the stealth killer as he resurrected, the extension of the Black Grail manipulating his movements as though controlling a puppet. He should have been dead, yet here one of the weakest of servants at close combat stood.

Shirou prepared to strike once more, but before he could do that, and before Assassin's hand could extend to finish what he started with Rider, Saber's golden blade severed the arm clean off before it was redirected in midair and beheaded the influenced Assassin. It was over in a flash of pure light, and Saber knew she had Rider to thank for creating the perfect opening.

'What happened…?' Shirou gasped, leaning against the cavern's wall and gripping at his arm as it continued to spasm.

'Go…' Rider grunted, her whole body shaking.

'I see. You were forced to guard this place.' Saber appraised, respect for such a devoted servant immediately filling her.

'Save her…' The injured woman went on, her voice finally lending itself to emotion.

'You have my word. Come, Emiya-kun. She will only be capable of resisting the command for little more time'

Shirou nodded, pushing off his support and almost stumbling to the other side of the cavern with Saber.

'Thank-you.' He said softly on his way, knowing Rider would do anything for Sakura. He had seen the way the seemingly stoic servant hardly ever left his girlfriend's side. He knew she would rather die than hurt her in any way.

Once Shirou and Saber entered the long cave that connected to where Rin hopefully awaited, Saber felt the pressure her master had endured prior. Shirou himself struggled to move forward, and Saber almost left him despite herself.

'Allow me, Emiya-kun.' Saber offered her shoulder, and the boy took it without hesitation. The moment Saber felt Shirou's contact, something within her resonated, and she blinked in sudden melancholy. Her homeland. War. Excalibur. Avalon.

Impossible! No. Improbable. Not impossible.

The king of knights stopped, turning to Shirou with uncontrollable perplexity. Was this what Archer had been referring to? This sensation was impossible to deny. She knew in that instant what Shirou had within him.

'You…can heal?' Saber whispered, shock littering her words.

'Slowly…Yeah. I guess it's one of my abilities that I don't know how to control. I feel like my strength is coming back way faster all of a sudden though.'

'Naturally…' Saber uttered. There was no time for further contemplation. She had wasted enough of the precious advance she had given Rin. This mystery would have to wait. Saber's master needed her. The Gem Sword would only do so much on its own. Rin was hesitant to use it to begin with, considering the toll such amazing magic would have on her.

It took longer than Saber would have preferred, but she finally made it to the end of the cave, an opening indicating what Saber could only hope to be the final chamber. Her prayers were answered, and she knew almost immediately upon entering the enormous, densely mana-laced room that this was the final location of the fifth Holy Grail War. She felt the mass of thick energy pressing down on her soul, and the view of the towering black mass of raw organic material tugged at inherited knowledge no matter how skewed.

'The grail…' Saber nearly hushed herself. Her wish was so close. Her bittersweet wish was within grasp.

'Saber…! Look…!' Shirou's voice snapped the king back to her senses, and it didn't take her long to take in the sight that had put Shirou into sudden panic. Indeed, Saber's blood ran cold, her spirit instantly disconnecting from her physical form. She had thought the interference in her mana supply could be blamed on the grail's manifestation and the seeming chaos of conflicting power within the mountain, but Saber wasn't prepared for this. She had placed too much faith in the Gem Sword. She had sent her master into a fight in the worst way.

A chill ran Saber's spine, and she took two steps back, her legs threatening to give out. She had seen death so many, many times that she thought it would never affect her again, and yet…yet…

Her world was shattering before Saber's eyes. Black spotted her vision. Her mind was aflame. Everything within the king of knights tried to create an alternative scenario where the current reality could be explained logically.

Nothing.

Nothing.

This was the truth. She had failed again.

'M-Master…' Saber's voice cracked as she dragged her feet forward.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

Shadows erupted from all around, their attacks knocking the heroic spirit onto her back. She haphazardly drew Excalibur in all its golden glory, the mana stored inside her draining with every action she made.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

Shirou screamed something, his projections fending off the lanky black masses that paid him almost no mind. Saber, meanwhile, moved on instinct, even her most ungraceful and misdirected attacks enough to down the monsters that would have her dead. Wave after wave. She couldn't feel anything. Numbness.

'S-Shirou…!' Another voice shrieked in familiar anguish.

Saber couldn't hear anything more. Was she already fading? Would she come so close…again? The grail? Her master? Which one mattered more? Saber knelt next to Rin, her master's eyes still wide but so very gone. Saber's armour faded into majestic dust, and the servant gripped at her chest, her royal clothes dishevelling within her fierce grasp.

'My heart…' Saber sobbed, her eyes lined with tears and her mouth grimacing in barely restrained misery. She exhaled forcibly twice and tightened her hold on her bosom. 'Ah…! My heart is breaking…! I…I…!'

The voices tried to reach her; one pleading and delirious, another trying to be reasonable but also full of disbelief as well as sadness.

Saber couldn't stop herself from staring as the tears streaked her cheeks and a quiet storm overtook her. As a king, she had been trained to perfection in keeping her emotions in check. Nothing should shake the very foundation of the country. If the king falters, the people falter with him. Saber had mastered the craft of putting her feelings last; they meant nothing in relation to the grander scope of her ruling. Years of tutorage and discipline until she would barely bat an eye at the news of a fellow knight's death or worse.

But it all came undone in this very moment at the sight of Rin's mutilated torso. Saber dislodged the last of her impenetrable armour and broke; damaged in a way she had never felt in the entirety of her legendary life. No sword could pierce her like this. Not even the blade of her own "daughter" tore into her like the cruel reality of Rin Tohsaka's death.

Saber howled in despair, her voice going coarse and her hands holding Rin tightly to her body as crimson seeped into pure azure. She rejected everything with her voice, an inhuman scream to the heaven's ripping apart her throat over and over.

And then, naturally, the memories came.

* * *

Saber's first encounter with Rin and the tension both prideful women exerted upon one another.

The maiden battle master and servant engaged in against Berserker.

Rin's first attempt at breaking down the wall when she thanked Saber for saving her.

Saber's first experience with modern frivolity in the form of an arcade.

 _Getting closer and closer…_

Successfully winning against Assassin and the pride Rin had for her servant.

Shopping, training, and watching a movie together.

Permanently capturing a moment upon Rin's mobile device.

Saber's growing emotions becoming undeniable.

 _Closer and closer…_

Being saved by her own master and doing battle in her name.

Making love with another human being without any other motive than mutual affection.

Lingering longings.

Untouchable fixation.

 _Closer than she ever thought worthy of._

Unruly brown hair.

Confident and kind.

Soul-piercingly blue eyes.

Considerate but stern.

* * *

Saber stopped herself. It was an abyss that would only lead her into madness. She placed Rin gently down and rose sharply, drawing Excalibur in all its golden glory and aiming it directly at Sakura who remained on the ground, her legs sprawled out and her face a conflict of emotion ranging from psychotic joy to miserable acknowledgment.

'Provide me a sound enough reason as to why I should not execute you here and now!' Saber hissed, her eyes wide and full of water.

'Saber! No! That's not what we promised Rider!' Shirou tried to intervene but the broken knight would have none of it, her sword held inches from Sakura's crazed face.

' _She killed my master! She killed...!_ ' Saber couldn't finish. Her coarse voice was failing her.

'Ehah…ah…I…killed her…M-my sister…!' Sakura whimpered. 'I-I killed…so many…The shadow…it rules me…'

'There's something obviously wrong here! Sakura isn't herself…and neither are you! We need to think this through! I-I'm not happy that Tohsaka-san is hurt either but – '

'Hurt!? _Hurt!?_ She is _dead_ , Emiya-kun!'

Shirou's face dropped, and he shook his head stubbornly.

'Ah…aha…Murderer…I…' Sakura mumbled on, holding her temples and rocking slightly even with Shirou's hand on her back.

'We might be able to save her still. There's always hope. I knew I was dying, but my dad saved me and…'

'Emiya-kun, while your ignorant support is meant to help, I cannot fathom – '

'Wait! Saber! I-I might have an idea!'


	48. Night 48

Night 48

'I pray you do not toy with me, Emiya-kun, for any semblance of humour in these circumstances would prompt action that, even now, I am struggling to prevent.'

'I know. I know you care about Tohsaka-san, Saber. We all do.'

'Not like I!'

This took Shirou aback, the young male hardly being used to such outward emotion from the normally collected Saber. He knelt beside Sakura, placing an arm around her trembling, deliriously mumbling form, and Saber followed suit, taking one knee on the other side of Rin. The sight made the proud king reel all over again, yet she steadied her emotions and waited to hear what Shirou would say.

'There isn't a lot of time, considering what's growing back there, but you mentioned Avalon, or something, Saber?'

Saber's eyes widened, and she gripped at Shirou's shoulder, her strength so severe that the boy grunted through the sudden contact.

'Emiya-kun! Of course! We must use Avalon! Surely it's healing properties would be enough to bring Rin back! Hastily, Emiya-kun! While there's still a chance!' Saber wasn't sure that it would work, but she couldn't dismiss the possibility. No. It wasn't even an option to her. With Saber so close to the sheath, and with Rin connected to the king as master and servant, it was the only option without relying on an imperfect grail that may or may not be even capable of granting wishes.

'I-I'm just not sure what it looks like, and I'm trying to tap into Archer's memories, but they're hazy at best.' Shirou stammered, Sakura's head shaking and her eyes watering, the words she kept whispering incoherent.

'Worry not. It shall not be a complicated procedure considering the owner, and the relic itself, is right here.' Saber exhaled deeply, staring down at Rin's fading colour and immediately finding her resolve once more. She held Shirou tighter, and pushed her memories and mana into the boy as much as she could. Because of her nature as a heroic spirit, it was a possibility that became a reality. Although the process was clumsily enacted at best, Saber felt the necessary connections being made, potentially thanks to Shirou's mixture of heroic and mortal status.

Archer's arm sparked, and Shirou pressed it against his chest, his voice escaping between grit teeth and foreign spurts of power. For a mage that struggled with the basics hardly more than a week ago, Shirou marvelled at the progress he had made. Surely he had those around him to thank, but he felt that much closer to becoming a hero for, at least, those closest to him, like Sakura and…Rin Tohsaka. Shirou bit back the pain, telling himself it was nothing compared to what his girlfriend and the school's idol had endured.

'Come on…!' Shirou begged in anger. He needed to do this. And then…he needed to save Sakura!

'Please! Please!' Saber's voice rang alongside the former master. She didn't filter her thoughts. She allowed everything to move that may prove useful to Shirou. Her ancient memories and moments of splendour and defeat were at the forefront. Intimate conversations and even more intimate acts with Rin couldn't be stopped, considering the end goal, but Saber kept such private matters in check as much as she could, exerting her glory days of wielding Excalibur and Avalon as the ultimate destructive yet defensive combination.

'Rin…! Master…! Stay with me…!'

Sparks of yellow and green surged through Shirou, and he took hold of Avalon, the brilliantly golden and blue scabbard of universal acclaim. He could almost read the ancient elven language etched into the expertly crafted base. Archer's limb easily processed the necessary information, the fact the legendary piece of equipment already resided within Shirou expediting the extraction of Saber's other Noble Phantasm.

'I…I think…it's…!' Shirou's whole face contorted at the manifestation of the holy relic. Saber took hold of the long-lost piece of herself and looked upon it yearningly for but a second before fusing it into her master, the fact she hesitated so little exemplifying her unparalleled dedication and affection.

'Please…' Saber breathed, resting her head on Rin's chest and waiting, feeling her own mana moving, and praying Avalon had begun the process of reconstructing Rin's damaged torso.

'Avalon…The Ever Distant Utopia…Do not fail me now. I beg of you.'

Shirou collapsed onto his buttocks, holding the shivering Sakura tight and reaffirming how bizarre the current setting was. The Black Grail, which was nearly complete behind them, could activate at any moment…if that's what it did. Shirou had no idea, really. He could only know what his mana circuits told him, and he was confident that remaining in such a densely influenced and breathing place wasn't advisable for much longer.

Shirou glanced down to Sakura, stroking her shaking white head.

'You dye your hair, Sakura?'

'I…I killed her…My sister…I…I'm a murder…murderer…'

'No. You're not a killer. The shadow's a killer. Zouken Matou's a killer. You're just a victim.' Shirou tried, but his encouragement fell on deaf ears.

'I…darkness…Envious…I killed her…I'm glad…but…I'm so sorry…U-uh…'

'Saber. We should go. Bring Tohsaka-san with you and let's go…'

' _No_!' Sakura pushed off Shirou and stumbled up, back-stepping toward the edge of the cavern's floor that looked over bubbling organic material similar to that of the breathing, black grail tower. 'K-kill me…! K-kill me before…I…A-ah…!'

'Sakura! It's fine! We're going to save Tohsaka-san!'

'Noooo! I-I…My head…! It's…I can't…! Just…g-go…!'

'I won't leave you, Sakura. I love you. I would never abandon you.' Shirou took another step toward his crazed girlfriend. Her hands were up to her mouth and she bit at them spastically in between fits of near incoherence.

'I can't…hold it…I…don't know…See…!'

The chamber shook, a deep rumbling signalling some sort of change in the already unsettling atmosphere. Time was running out. Staying any longer would only heighten the chances of being caught up in something beyond human understanding. The black tower behind Sakura seemed more agitated than ever, and more shadow giants emerged from the pool of festering flesh. Sakura held her head and screamed, her voice reverberating deep into the bowels of the ancient mountain.

Shirou tapped into Archer's remnants as best he could, searching for an answer; searching for anything that could possibly help him heal Sakura's mind. A spell, a procedure, a piece of ancient knowledge related to the grail that could be transferred to this mock version of the thing.

The chamber shook even more violently now, the enormous dark sentinels edging closer to the upheaval of land that the small group of magi and a single servant remained. Saber held Rin tight, pressing the young woman to her chest and waiting to feel a pulse resonate within her dear master. She was aware of the shadows closing in and of Sakura's further mental breakdown, but she deemed everything not immediately threatening as inconsequential. The only option was to carry Rin out of the chamber and continue hoping Avalon truly would deliver its promised namesake.

'G-go…I'm nothing…! I'm n-nu…Within me lies…a devil…Avenge…Av…G-guh…' Sakura's eyes were rapidly searching for something, an internal battle reaching its climax after days of combat.

Shirou hadn't understood the extent of his girlfriend's suffering. He knew his love had sedated her pain, to a degree, but he could have never imagined the digression would reach this level of agony. He took one more step toward Sakura, his hands shaking and legs ready to give in. Searching. Searching. Searching for an answer. If he couldn't even save the woman he loved, what kind of hero could he ever be?

There had to be something. There had to be…

Saber's memories filtered into the search, and Shirou nearly bypassed them in frantic anxiety, but instinct told him to at least explore every possible option. There was no time to go back. Sakura's maddened state only urged him forward. The boy ran through everything he could until a single, bizarrely shaped dagger signaled Archer's remaining attachments, drawing Shirou into his perceptive and experienced mind.

Rule Breaker…

The answer…

'I'm going to save you, Sakura.' Shirou mumbled, extending Archer's arm outward and bringing forth one final projection before he knew some major side effects would begin destroying his body and mind. Rule Breaker was easily brought into the current reality, and Sakura's head snapped to the side, her wide, red eyes quivering in denial, but her true self welcoming whatever came next, be it death even.

Sakura struggled meekly in Shirou's grasp, but he didn't give the beast within her time to overcome her struggling ego again, plunging Rule Breaker deep into Sakura's soul and practically feeling the forced severing of two completely different entities.

'A-ah…! B-bur…S-Shirou…! M-my…!'

'I'm here, Sakura. It's going to be fine.'

As if shedding her skin, the blackness shattered off of Sakura, fragments of thick ash falling all around. Her white hair deepened into a dark grey, and her eyes fluctuated between violet and red, resting upon a strange mixture of the two colours. Sakura's nude form fell like a doll's, but Shirou was there to catch her, the monstrosity beyond the platform causing the chamber to rumble one last time, warning that its patience had reached its limit, and soon, the Black Grail would begin performing its "miracles".

With an unconscious Sakura in tow, Shirou went back to Saber, noting that Rin hadn't shown any signs of revival yet.

'Bring her with us. We need to get out of here. You can feel the ground shaking, right? Something's happening, and I don't think we want to stick around to find out what that _thing_ is capable of.'

Saber was silent for a moment, raising her head from Rin's chest and then shaking it slowly. Her voice came out as hardly a whisper.

'…I will remain here with my master. That…monster must be dealt with proper. Excalibur shall extinguish its cancerous presence once and for all.'

'Saber…' Shirou uttered, knowing there was no arguing with the heroic spirit. If Shirou had lost Sakura, he too may have similar feelings. As it was, Rin's potential passing tore at his solidified heart, distant notions of intrigue and interest rising to the surface to consume him. He didn't believe Rin was dead; not yet. Perhaps that's what kept him going.

'Then I'll take Rin with me – '

'No. For Avalon's true power to flow into Rin's body, she and I must remain close. She stays with me.'

'But…!'

The entire mountain quivered, its urging allowing for one final warning. Shirou grit his teeth and held Sakura tighter to his chest. Without Sakura to command them, the eerie shadows merely watched almost curiously, shifting back and forth like paper dolls in the wind. Shirou couldn't remain any longer.

'Fine. But come back alive…with Tohsaka-san.'

'…I shall do whatever is in my power.' Saber brandished Excalibur, the last of her reserved mana being necessary to produce her ultimate Noble Phantasm. She began the process immediately, every step she took emitting dusts of gold, her body glowing in recognition of her awesome power as King Arthur, rightful ruler of the ancient blade meant to lead armies to victory.

'Unfortunately, I would suggest you lay your weapon down, Saber, for the fruit of my labour, no matter what its shape or colour, shall not be plucked from me by your hand once more.'

Shirou and Saber both paused, awestruck by the sudden entrance of the worst-case scenario personified. Kirei Kotomine was at the exit of the chamber, and there was little doubt as to what he came for.


	49. Night 49

Night 49

'Kirei Kotomine…' Saber's eye twitched, and she turned to the man, the sound of her gauntlet tightening over her sword suggesting the tension her body immediately reacted with as armour formed around her again.

'Indeed. The fifth Holy Grail War is now complete with the defeat of Rider. The tremors allude to a new champion being crowned, thus becoming worthy to sip from the cup of Gods.' Kirei proceeded toward Saber, Rin, Shirou, and Sakura, the aura he carried with him no longer hidden within his web of lies. Rin had not been exaggerating; this man was formidable, even in relation to servants. Something burned within the deep caverns of Saber's distant memories, but she shook it away, focussing on the best course of action.

'What about Rider?' Shirou responded, cradling Sakura in his arms still.

'She was breathing her last regardless. I simply helped her along. It was mercy, as is my forte as a man of the cloth.' Kirei lifted his hands, claiming complete innocence.

Saber huffed, holding Excalibur parallel to her body.

'The same mercy you showed my master's father, swine?'

A moment of emotion passed over Kirei's face, as if he, perhaps, regretted the action, although Saber knew it to be impossible. No. He was eternally mocking the world. He was feigning ignorance or perhaps even sympathy.

'You know more than most how fleeting this existence is, Saber. I have merely taken the reigns with my own hands and observed how far I may guide this tormented soul.'

'You're just a murderer!' Shirou yelled, the chamber shaking once more, as if in response, and a deep humming sound stirring an even more frightening earthquake. The towering Black Grail pulsated in anticipation, the orbital mass of energy growing ever larger at its tip.

'Say what you will. I have no more time for pleasantries. I seek only the grail, and now that the foolish old man has been rightfully dealt with, nothing stands before me. My only regret would be that Gilgamesh is not here to witness our triumph. Ah. How he would revel in this moment. Truly a remarkable being.'

'You seem to dismiss the opponent before you as a mere stepping stone, false prophet.' Saber's sword glowed, illuminating her entire body in holy light.

'No. I could never. King of Knights, I imagine this will be an interesting dance, considering your master's current state. How long shall you last?'

'Go, Emiya-kun. Take Sakura-san and flee. This is my fight.' Saber urged. She would hold Kirei in place long enough for the boy to make his escape. At the very least, Shirou and Sakura had to live. This couldn't all be for nothing.

'I'm sure I could take Tohsaka-san as well.'

Saber wanted to allow as much, but she just couldn't. She grasped onto hope. It was all she had at this point. The possibilities hadn't been given enough time just yet.

'Remember, Avalon's full potential is only realized when I am near. She stays with me. This man will not last longer than ten seconds.'

Shirou glanced to Kirei, the priest drawing closer and closer, the earth threatening to give way at any second. He then nodded, and held Sakura tight, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He didn't need to be told. He was already planning his route.

'Have at thee, executioner!' Saber howled, exploding from her spot and meeting Kirei in a clash of swords. The priest had extracted no fewer than six blades, all of which shattering the moment Excalibur met their far inferior make-up. Shirou bolted during the exchange, his fading form giving Saber some semblance of relief when she could see him no more.

Kirei moved into the offensive, surprisingly, discarding his robe and revealing a muscularly-fit physique that twisted in a brutal fashion akin to Soichirou's difficult fighting style but perhaps even more vicious. He made contact with Saber's armour, but it merely sent her back a few paces, her breaths coming in short spurts and her chest heaving.

'The grail makes a master-less servant all the more influenced. Your mana is trickling through a much narrower hour glass, King of Knights. You believe I'm foolish enough to fight you at your full strength? No. I'm too close for such folly.' Kirei's dead eyes wandered to Rin's unmoving form, and he nearly sneered. 'Do not forget, the more mana you exert, the less is available for the miracle you are attempting to perform.'

'In the name of my master, Rin Tohsaka of the honourable Tohsaka family, I _will_ slay you. Think not for a second that I shall show mercy to a rabid dog.' Saber promised, ignoring the man's taunts. He was a master manipulator. Saber knew the kind. Generally, it was the weaker ones who brandished words as weapons, but to have a physically _and_ mentally capable opponent in Kirei Kotomine guaranteed an annoying final duel.

'What do you even fight for, dear king? The grail is before you. The other servants have perished. Make your wish. Destroying such magnificence will only result in a lost dream. You agreed to this war for a reason, did you not? Take it.'

Saber would be lying if she hadn't considered the very ideas Kirei presented so competently, but her hesitation stemmed from the unknown attributes in relation to the Black Grail. Nothing good could possibly be born from such a representation of twisted power.

'That is not the holy artifact I seek. I shall not tamper with the devil's chalice.'

'…How pitiful. Then, at least allow me to make use of its omnipotent power. I truly have no time left, and I seek a fitting finale to this empty life I fail to fill with anything but malice and disdain.'

Saber could see Kirei was speaking the truth. From the first time she laid eyes on him she knew this man was an empty husk of a human being. His soul was already corrupted. His mind was defective. This conversation solidified any presumptions Saber had made.

'I…shall not allow that. You killed my master's father in cold blood. This is the least I can do for her.' Saber's vision became blurry then, her emotions running rampant. Rin had still not recovered, even with Avalon inside her. The horrible truth that the beautiful girl may have truly died settled into Saber's heart, and she struggled to stay standing. Her legs felt like lead, and her arms shook alongside the mountain's gasping breaths of implosion.

As if sensing the momentary lapse of composure, Kirei practically teleported to Saber, his fist connecting with her face and sending her flying nearly off of the platform to which she stood her ground. The servant was awakened from her despair, and she grit her teeth, her brain shaken and her grasp on reality dimmed. Saber's nose bled, and she thought one or two of her teeth had become loose. What destructive power from a single magus. Under normal conditions, Saber would overwhelm a human of even Kirei's abilities. But at this moment, she was physically and mentally compromised. Rin had become Saber's Achille's heel even in death.

'How mortifying. The great king of knights allowed such an obvious opening for a mere priest.' Kirei lifted Rin up by her neck, her limp form hanging like that of a doll's within the man's grasp. 'Understand that I felt nothing when I stabbed Tokiomi Tohsaka in the back.' The despicable being went on. 'I wish I could say that killing my student would cause me some form of grief, but my attachment to her is null.'

Saber held her ground, feeling Excalibur's brilliance fill her and knowing she had one shot to destroy the tainted grail behind her. Kirei and this horrible war be damned. She didn't want a part of any of it now. If Rin was gone, and if she couldn't be guaranteed that her wish wouldn't be corrupted, there were no options left. Saber just wanted to end it all.

But Kirei grinned devilishly, the Black Grail becoming more agitated by the second ever since the man had arrived.

'…I can feel her pulse.' The priest relayed in his deep and threatening voice. Saber almost fell to her knees. But she hesitated to react further.

'Y-you lie.'

'I do not. She lives, if barely. However, even if I am lying, you will grasp onto the sliver of possibility with your entire being, won't you? I could only imagine what such attachment would feel like.'

Saber's heart raced, knowing Kirei had her. What a horrible creature. He wasn't human.

'Yes. I can see it in your eyes. You understand what is implied. If you give me indication of performing any form of retaliation against me from this point forward, I will crush her neck in under a second. You've seen what I am capable of. I am no "heroic spirit", but I understand how the human mind works. I've had years of experience.'

Saber steadied her breaths and then stood with her feet shoulder-width apart, Excalibur resting at her side doggedly.

'…What would you have me do?' The king asked, her soul rejoicing at the slight suggestion of being reunited with Rin. Even if Kirei was lying, he understood exactly how to make Saber submit. It was shameful, but Saber couldn't care less for shame now; not when Rin's life was on the line.

'Allow me access to the grail. I will finish this war as the first master to embrace the grail's completed form.'

'How can I possibly know you will not hurt my master the moment your end of the bargain is fulfilled?'

Kirei grinned in a horrible fashion.

'You do not, yet you also have no other choice but to trust me.' Something played upon the priest's face, but he then went on, his voice even lower and his eyes flickering red thanks to the unnaturally coloured chamber and the humming atrocity behind Saber. 'One can never be too careful, however, when a being of your calibre is involved. I am a calculating man, and I am more than aware of your prowess with a sword. I would be much more comfortable should that blade be preoccupied as our transaction is made.'

Saber blinked, her mouth tight and her soul shaking in time with the mountain. How much longer did they have before the grail enveloped everything? A faint, distant blip in the king's mind told her she needed to vacate the area sooner rather than later. The horrific manifestation of a Black Grail was a ticking time bomb.

'I can force away Excalibur.' Saber suggested.

'You could, but you could also just as easily make it appear in the blink of an eye. No. I will only be certain of your trustworthiness…should that weapon be sheathed within your womb.' Kirei's face twisted. Saber now knew what shape evil had decided to take in this era.

'You…cannot be serious.'

'I am. Of course, _you_ could refuse and _I_ could separate this pathetic girl's head from her body like that sad, old fool near you. Either result should make me feel something, if very little.'

Saber had no words. The scenarios filtered through her mind in a flurry of madness, the very thought of handing Rin over to sure destruction overriding any logistics that attempted to dominate the correct course of action. Kirei cared little for the grail, Saber acknowledged. This very moment was what he lived for. This test of the human condition brought life to his cold, disconnected eyes. Saber felt trapped. She was one of the most powerful warriors in existence, yet this man had so easily brought her into his den of insanity.

Saber's armour filtered away into golden dust, her breaths coming in short gasps as her mana dwindled and went to the black beast humming at her back. All that remained was the blue, white, and gold dress beneath that Rin thought was so pretty.

'Oh?' Kirei let the nearly orgasmic sound pass between his lips. Perhaps he hadn't expected the king to go so far. Perhaps he didn't know humans as well as he claimed. Perhaps this is what he had been seeking all along. 'Why, dear servant? Why even consider such a twisted act?'

Saber angled her blade so that the tip rested just against the side of her stomach. She could sense the heat of Excalibur's greatness, its very being rejecting such lunacy.

'You could never understand. This pain shall be nothing in comparison to the mere thought of losing my master. I accept your demand with honour knowing it is for the sake of Rin Tohsaka; the woman I love unconditionally.'

'Love…?' Kirei questioned, his mouth twitching. 'Such an empty concept. Empty and selfish at its core.'

'One should not criticize what one does not understand in the slightest.'

Kirei snickered, a deep, sadistic sound.

'Quite. Now show me this "love" of yours.'

Saber closed her eyes and positioned her point of entrance with severe precision. The slightest miscalculation would render her immobilized, and she couldn't allow that. In fact, she knew, with enough tact, she could follow through with the demand and still have Excalibur at ready for the moment Kirei passed her. The man likely suspected as much, but Saber would find the perfect opportunity, and even with the correct level of anticipation, the priest would have no chance.

The tip punctured cloth and skin, Saber's eyes watering for too many reasons. This was worth it. This was what needed to be done. Her pride, position, and honour meant nothing now. Rin's safety and their existence together was all that mattered. It was all that Saber had now. The grail…was…

Saber's mind found despair, and she tightened her eyes shut, trying not to allow the sadness that enveloped her suddenly to take hold completely. The grail was behind her. No matter how twisted, it could grant her wish, couldn't it? She was the victor. She was…

But what of Rin? What about her master?

What did it matter if she went back to her time anyway? In fact, she may be able to prevent Rin's death through her actions.

No. Demonic thoughts be damned. The Black Grail promised nothing. It was a shadow of what should be. There were no guarantees.

And Rin…Rin…

But her wish…

Saber let out a whimper and felt her own weapon tear into her flesh, easily ripping through her body and gouging her life as the king's blood stained the sword's unparalleled glory. It hurt. For so many reasons, it hurt terribly.

'R-Rin…' Saber begged, praying everything she did up until this point wasn't another chain of futility. Was she destined only to be met with misery no matter where she found herself? This was…such madness…!

'Enough, Saber. Enough.' A small voice urged, its angelic sound practically repelling every inch of the sinister energy contained within the mountain in that moment.

Saber's eyes adjusted, and although she didn't recognize her at first, the tormented king soon understood that Illya had arrived, her manner of dress akin to that of a goddess.


	50. Final Night

Final Night

Shirou hated leaving Saber and Rin behind, but he knew there was little other choice. Remaining in the mountain would only serve to handicap Saber. Shirou had hardly anything left to offer in regards to projection. In fact, he knew he had little left to offer in general. Archer's arm was consuming him, and the boy was more than aware that his life had been brutally shortened due to the gamble he had taken with obtaining such power so quickly. His heart murmured within him even now, and he prayed he had enough strength left to at least get Sakura to safety.

Projecting the Gem Sword, then multiple weapons against Assassin, then Avalon, and then Rule Breaker in such succession was recoiling against Shirou, and he struggled to even walk properly with Sakura in tow. Archer's arm was causing more pain than anything before it, and Shirou contemplated cutting it off altogether.

With Sakura slung over his shoulder, Shirou made it to the opening where Assassin had been dealt with. He actively sought out Rider, and sadly found the woman slumped against a wall with blood all about her, her body crippled beyond recognition. Kirei had no mercy against the already weakened servant. Shirou's mouth twisted at the sight, and he said a silent prayer for the devoted servant. He crossed the chamber, the low rumbling from deeper in the mountain still shaking under his feet, and was just about at the exit to the opening when a soft, barely audible voice tickled his ears and caused the young man to change his attention to where Rider lay.

'Shirou…' She uttered once more, the validation taking Shirou to the woman's body, the sight up close even more brutal than afar. She had been gouged heartlessly by multiple blades. Shirou's eyes burned at the sight, yet he couldn't just leave her. She had been a source of stability and strength for Sakura since nearly the beginning. Her quiet presence was soothing, and Shirou was pained at the thought of Rider no longer being around.

'I'm here.' He said slowly.

'…' Rider nodded slightly, her mouth forming into an ever faint smile. 'Master…?'

'She's with me. She's going to be okay. We saved her.'

'Ah.' Rider grunted. Shifting her weight and shakily extending her hand outward, Rider blindly felt Shirou's face and then eventually navigated to Sakura's unconscious head, moving her touch about the girl's hair, ears, cheeks, eyes, nose, and neck. It was almost sensual, and Shirou had to keep stimulating memories at bay of the master and servant performing incredibly alluring acts in his presence during some of the more recent nights.

Rider was taking in her master for the last time, and Shirou wished he could do something to save her. She was such a silent being, yet her affection and dedication knew no bounds.

'Beautiful…' Rider sighed, finally seeming capable of laying back in peace knowing Sakura was alive and well. 'Take care…of her…'

'I promise.' Shirou said without any hint of doubt.

'You…are good.'

Shirou bit back the tears. Sakura would be crushed. They were like sisters. It was such a bizarre but pure relationship.

'You're better.' He admitted.

'…Thank-you…' The woman's mouth quivered, and she let out what may be her final sentence. 'Tell her…to live…'

'I will.'

'Tell her…she is loved…'

'I-I will.'

'Show her…she is loved.'

'…Rider…!'

And a chill ran through Rider's entire being before she moved no more. It was finished. She had held on long enough for this moment, and Shirou was so glad he had been able to provide it for the heroic spirit. Rider had proven to be essential to Sakura's health, and without her, Shirou had his apprehensions regarding his competence in the matter. He touched Rider's face gently and then stood, his body failing him even now. He needed to get out. He needed to…to…

Shirou's mind faded, a blur overtaking his actions and consciousness.

'Not yet…' He muttered stubbornly. One foot in front of the other. One more. One more. Get out. Fulfill the promises. There was still time.

'Not yet…Not yet…'

Light. He could see it. It was the same light from before. Dowsed in flames, yet he could see the light. His spirit wanted release. His arm was betraying him. Shirou bit so hard his tooth cracked.

'Almost…'

He had failed as a hero to the masses, but he could at least save the woman he loved. One last…one last…

How fast the detraction broke his body down. Had he been holding it off through willpower alone? Was this his fate? How cruel. How horrible. How pathetic.

Shirou found the light, and his eyes rolled back, a burning consuming his chest and lungs. Archer hated him until the last moment.

'Sakura…' He breathed, smelling dirt. His senses were fading one by one. 'I'm sorry…'

Yet a warmth touched Shirou and he saw his body from the clouds. A whisper filled the young man's mind and said something he couldn't quite understand, but it brought him immediate comfort and relief. This was his salvation. This was his gift. This would be his final comprehension of true human thought. Yes. Such brilliance. Such beauty. Such grandeur.

 _I love you, Onii-chan._

 _Remember me._

* * *

Illya stood before Kirei, Saber, and the Black Grail now, an ornate and angelic dress making her seem like the highest of priestesses within any given holy monarchy. The outfit was primarily white, although golden trim and elaborate detailing made it even more majestic. A red piece hung at either side of Illya's shoulders, and her transcendent presence was only amplified by the enormous, yet perfectly-fitting crown upon her tiny head.

'It's time…' Illya uttered almost sweetly.

'The True Grail, I see.' Kirei responded with surprising calm. 'To think I could bear witness to such a spectacle. You truly are the proper manifestation of that holy cup.'

'Illya-san! You…!'

'Don't worry, Saber. I won't let him hurt you or Rin-chan anymore.'

Kirei snickered, but his mocking sound was cut short, his breath barely coming to him in a sharp gasp. He released Rin, the girl tumbling out of his erratic hand. Saber was next to her in seconds, the false priest dropping to his knees and struggling to breathe with the utmost of contained desperation.

'Your time was limited as it was, dark prophet. You are doused in His shadow and filth; what could you have possibly expected? I simply gave your condition a soft nudge.' Illya practically glided past the struggling man. She knelt next to Rin and touched her forehead gently, smiling to Saber.

'Stubborn to the end, it would seem.' Illya chimed brightly.

'Her pulse…' The king's voice rose an octave, not believing what she felt under her touch.

'You have done well, Saber. I wish I could offer more, but I must fulfill one final duty.'

Kirei coughed violently, black guck forced from his lungs. He stared at the poison for a moment and then shook his head, a maniacal grin playing across his features.

'Gh…Heh…Truth…at the end…' He wheezed. 'Yet…even still…nothing.'

Illya observed Kirei's form slump to the ground, his imposing presence fading alongside his spirit. The man had suffered all his life. This was salvation of the greatest kind. Illya hated him, but she wouldn't allow that to sway her motive. She directed her attention back to the last master and servant remaining in the bloody war.

'Go, Saber. Take Rin-chan and go. This is the finale of the fifth Holy Grail War. You and your master are the victors.'

'What of you, Illya-san? What of the grail?'

Illya giggled, her aura dispelling any remnants of unnatural organic matter within her direct vicinity.

'You desire a wish, King of Knights?'

Saber paused, lifting Rin up like a bride and pressing her close. Her eyes quivered, and water filled them as contemplations of multiple endings tugged Saber every which way.

'…T-that was the agreement, was it not?'

'Indeed. State your desire, Arturia Pendragon.'

Saber's exhale came shakily, a touch of her tormented voice sneaking through. Memories of her bloody past and the weight of her failure coaxed her forward, but the very real weight of her master in her arms also begged for recognition.

'Thank-you, Saber. I thank you and Rin Tohsaka for giving me these final moments. I could have never performed this feat without the resolve you passed on to me.' Illya began speaking again suddenly. Her tone was so pure and unnerving.

'…I did nothing.' Saber admitted.

'Perhaps. For one that belonged elsewhere, I am awestruck at the outcome.'

Saber was caught unaware. Archer had implied a similar remark. It was becoming a vexation Saber was hastily growing less tolerant of.

'What do you refer to, Illya-san?'

The little girl grinned slyly, placing one finger to her mouth as though hushing her own secrets from spilling over.

'I wonder. Your soul is so intertwined in crimson that it's hard to say what is truth and what is fantasy. Perhaps that is the beauty in it.'

'Cryptic words…' Saber sighed. This inquisition had become pointless.

'Of course!' Illya smiled innocently. 'Now, I shall not ask again. Heaven's Feel will only last for so long. The shadow encasing this mountain must be placed back in its cage. I will close the gate and not glance back.'

Saber looked down upon Rin Tohsaka's face once again and then shut her eyes for a long while. Having a goal and seeking it out had brought her this far. She had transcended time and space, giving her very soul to the world just for the chance to correct her failures. This was the moment of truth. This was what Saber had fought tooth and nail for. Was this fancy toward Rin a passing fixation of affection? What would become of her body that remained suspended throughout the ages? How would the world judge her affected mind? What of her knights? What of her land? What of her people? A king couldn't be selfish. A king couldn't dismiss his duty. The answer was clear. The answer had always been clear. Yet, why did she pause so? Why couldn't Saber form any words and expound upon the desires that drove her.

'This is torment unlike any I've experienced before…' Saber pressed her forehead against Rin's, tears lining her cheeks and slipping onto the master's face.

'Indeed. I can see your pain.' Illya sounded sympathetic, but there was urgency in her words as well. 'What shall it be, King Arthur? Understand that the grail possesses power that expands beyond simple human understanding. State your heart's desire in all its capacity, and you may find an end to all of this.'

Saber raised her head and turned to Illya, her holy light encompassing everything suddenly, as if transforming reality itself. This was the end of Saber's journey. She knew this. She had one final task to fulfill, and it required her to make a decision she couldn't fathom anymore.

Nonetheless, her answer would be…

Her answer needed to be…

Her answer had to be…

* * *

A golden cup raised to the sky. Darkness wretched in defeat. A heavenly light that dispelled all. A goddess. A god. An omniscient presence. Kings of all and kings of old. Celebratory unification. A chalice poured with blood. Stilled blackened heart of a broken mannequin.

The king howls for enlightenment. A king does not cry. A king shall not shed a single tear…

…save for his queen. Save for her queen.


	51. Day 1

Day 1

'Tohsaka-san? Tohsaka-san.'

Rin blinked, snapping out of her daze and noticing that her new homeroom teacher was staring at her once again. This had happened before. This had happened more than a few times this past week. It was Thursday. Practically an entire week had gone by since that night Rin couldn't forget. She rubbed her chest unconsciously, trying to gather her thoughts and seem more composed than she was.

'Yes, Kasumi-sensei?'

Some of the bolder members of the class let out small snickers. Rin sounded as though the teacher had imposed upon _her_ rather than the other way around.

'I'm asking you to please pay attention. You're falling asleep. I do not want to make an issue of this again.' Kasumi Yukari was still new to the point of being slightly intimidated by Rin's infamy within Homurahara Gakuen, but she was getting bolder by the day, and Rin really didn't have the patience for it still.

'I apologize, sensei.' Rin replied with the utmost of forced sincerity. Kasumi Yukari was young enough to recognize the mocking tone in Rin's voice, but she was also inexperienced enough to simply let it slide, seemingly picking her battles.

Once Rin thought it possible, she allowed herself into another disconnect, her mind anywhere but in the present within a mundane, repetitive cycle of boredom and near-depression. She knew she should be stronger. She knew she would be eventually. But the pain that had supposedly healed in her chest pulsated uncomfortably. She checked her phone every chance she got, knowing there wasn't a message, and not caring either way. Waking up the image was all that mattered. It was tangible. It made her feel something, if very little.

Rin drifted through the rest of her classes in a similar state of affairs. Kaede, Ayako, Yukika, and Kane made an effort to converse with their friend, but they could all tell that something was amiss, and although they tried adamantly at first to break Rin out of her sudden shell, it proved futile, and all they could do was wait until Rin was ready to become her usual, carefully crafted persona they knew and loved.

Sakura and Shirou faired a little better. Sakura, especially, drew some kind of life back into Rin's eyes. The couple reminded Rin of Her. They reminded Rin of that glorious week where life flowed through the Tohsaka's veins like never before. Now, it might as well have been a dream. It would be less painful if that were true. Rin checked her phone again, nearly bumping into Shirou and Sakura at the end of the day near their shoe lockers.

'G-good evening, Rin-san.' Sakura bowed slightly, eyeing her sister with care.

'Hello, Sakura-san. Hello, Emiya-kun.' Rin picked at her locker and a letter came tumbling out. She didn't even react to the sudden appearance of paper as she changed her shoes and clicked her brown outer footwear into place.

'How are you feeling today, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou picked up the folded piece of paper and handed it to the girl.

'I'm fine.'

'You don't seem…fine.' Sakura pried. She still had a festering bitterness toward her older sister, but more of her cared for Rin than not; primarily since their brutal confrontation within Mount Enzo. Additionally, Sakura sympathized truthfully for Rin, and had even asked if she wanted to get together once or twice, to no avail.

'Well…' Rin unfolded her note and sighed heavily. 'I _will_ be fine. For now, I just need time, I suppose.'

'That's understandable.' Shirou crossed his arms, Archer's limb long gone and something about his outer appearance just slightly off. Rin presumed the boy had been saved somehow by Illya, but the exact method wasn't worth looking into. Sakura was happy, and Shirou was safe. Did anything else matter? No. The cheerful couple were living together now, with Taiga's blessing…and constant supervision. It was a positive turn of events for Sakura, and Rin found _some_ solace in how her sister's story ended up, at least.

'What does it say?' Shirou nodded toward the slip of paper.

'Someone wants to meet with me at the side of the school.'

'Oh! A confession?' Sakura was very much interested in any form of gossip, surprisingly. She claimed it was more or less an interest in human behaviour, but Shirou always teased her about it regardless.

'More than likely. It would appear mopey Rin Tohsaka has fans as well.' Rin rolled her eyes.

'Moe is a thing, isn't it? Issei's gone into it on me before.' Shirou tried to contribute, his ignorance on such matters making Sakura grab hold of his arm and squeeze it tightly.

'I might as well see who it is.' Rin handed Sakura the note and strode off, waving behind her. She valued Sakura and Shirou's friendship, honestly. She could be herself with them, and they understood, to a degree, what Rin was dealing with. Rin had a feeling she was nearly at the turning point of her emotional recoil. The numbness was settling into her heart. She would have to change her phone's wallpaper soon. It just made sense. Why continuously rub salt in a wound? Only deep scarring could result from such foolishness.

* * *

Rin rounded the school building's corner, her winter uniform and jacket keeping her somewhat warm against the particularly cold wind that had been blowing since the end of her war. The sun was out, at least, if setting slightly to cast a warm hue across the school grounds, and if Rin were a normal high school girl with normal desires, these sudden turn of events may have sent her heart aflutter. Nonetheless, she _was_ still considered one of Homurahara's idols, so she couldn't claim to be inexperienced when it came to confessions of any kind.

Sure enough, a young man waited for Rin, nervously adjusting his uniform's jacket and checking his phone. He was better looking than most, Rin would admit, and she thought perhaps he was on the soccer team. She had seen him before; that much Rin was sure. He stood almost a full foot taller than Rin, and his hair was grown out but permed in a fashionable, if slightly flamboyant, style. Rin smiled a little bit. There was something to be said about such a typical scene. There was comfort here. This was the first step to moving forward.

'Ah! Tohsaka-san! Thank-you for meeting me.' The boy gave Rin a polite nod, his cheeks immediately flushing in anxiety. He wasn't used to submitting to his emotions, and Rin could tell this was a step outside his comfort zone.

'I'm Junpei Kotsuda, and I'm one of the starters on the soccer team. I'm a midfielder. This is my last year at Homurahara Gakuen.'

'Hello, Kotsuda-kun. I think I've heard of you, actually.' Rin shifted her weight and crossed her arms, aware of what sort of effect this had on most of her male peers.

'I'm honoured. I've…noticed you haven't been yourself as of late. Is there anything wrong?'

This was new, and Rin couldn't hide the momentary lapse of control on her face. She regained herself easily, but she had to give Junpei credit; he at least seemed to care about her wellbeing, to a degree, rather than simply attaching her name to his.

'There are some issues with my family, but it is nothing I will not get over given some time.'

'…I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe this is a bad time, then.'

Rin was smiling again. Well played, Junpei. If Rin were actually looking for companionship, this young man would rank fairly high for a suitable candidate.

'No. It is no worse or better than any other time.'

'I-I see.' Rin could see Junpei steadying his nerves and mind. His eyes gained a sudden amount of focus, and then he took a quick breath of air before going on. He bowed his head low, ridiculously formal, and spoke in a barely controlled tone. 'Then allow me to bother you with this daring confession. I am very much interested in you, Rin Tohsaka, and it would be my honour to take you on a date some time in the near future.'

"Honour". The word nearly knocked Rin completely off balance. She couldn't even control the tears that instantly lined the bottom of her eyes. Before the boy could raise his head in expectancy, Rin wiped the frustrating remnants of her true feelings with the back of her sleeve.

'…T-thank-you.' Rin managed, relieved that she had successfully hidden her fragile mental state from this near-stranger. 'Your sincerity and honesty is admirable, and I will say this much: you're certainly one of the more desirable suitors I've had up until this point.'

Junpei's eyes lit up against his will, and it was clear he resisted the urge to smile like a fool.

'Then…!'

'However, I must decline. I am sorry.'

The immediate switch from optimism to defeat was difficult to watch, but Rin wouldn't lead this young man on. It was the worst thing she could do.

'…Can I ask why?' Junpei responded eventually, his mouth tight.

Rin owed him that much. Maybe it would help to say aloud.

'Because I am in love with another.' She replied quite simply. Rin then bowed and bid the boy farewell. If she remained any longer, he may pry further. It was a kind release. It was more than what Rin had been given.

* * *

Shirou and Sakura had actually waited for Rin, willing to walk her home before returning to their little pad of paradise. Rin was thankful for the thought, but she declined the offer nonetheless. She just wanted to be alone in the setting sun. The quiet of a normal day was both vexing and relaxing in its own way. Rin could get used to this. She wanted to. She wanted to go back to the way she was before the war. She felt invincible. She felt powerful. She felt as though nothing could hurt her.

Rin Tohsaka was the winner of the fifth Holy Grail War. It was a title that should have made her float as she walked back to her empty manor. Somehow, however, it just didn't elevate her the way she expected it to. The goal was to win the war. She didn't care about the wish…initially. If only she could have made the wish now though. If only she could have done…something.

Rin rubbed her stomach once more, feeling where her body had been severed brutally. There was hardly any scarring, yet she felt the pain. It made her wheezy every time, and she had to steady herself on a light pole before taking the final corner on her block and making it to her manor's gate. She noticed, prior to entering, that she had been delivered some mail. Rin almost didn't bother, but she relented and grabbed the small bundle of envelopes against her unenthused desire to do so.

'I'm home…' Rin whispered, closing her eyes long enough to await a familiar voice to welcome her back and call her Master. She had done this everyday since Her disappearance without a word. It hurt every single time. Rin threw her school bag onto the couch she had snuggled on while watching a "fantasy of a film", and started up her record player, amplifying the volume so loud that she couldn't hear anything but her persistent thoughts. She haphazardly laid out her mail upon a small coffee table in front of one of her chairs, and nearly discarded all of the papers into the trash before noting a singular, rather ornate envelope beckoning her eyes to its elaborate seal and pristine writing.

Her hands shaking, Rin ripped open the letter and read through its contents with a focus so pure that the blaring music managed to fade into the background.

 _"Dear Rin Tohsaka,_

 _It is my pleasure, as the assistant director of the Mage's Association, to welcome you to a celebratory gathering in your honour as the victor of the fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City. Enclosed you will find the necessary resources needed in order to make your journey to the Clock Tower seamless and comfortable. You are, additionally, invited to bring up to three guests as "apprentices" in your name. I ask that you be aware of your place in the magi's world, and consider your future in relation to your namesake and recent accomplishments. I look forward to speaking with you personally, and will presume your attendance unless otherwise noted._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lorelei Barthomeloi."_

Rin placed the letter down and didn't move, resting her hand on the table and simply staring at nothing. This was the first step in her career as a magus. Her future was playing out before her and she didn't have time to wallow in grief any longer. The magi association would frown on her for being "too emotional". Lorelei was someone of extreme presence and placement in the magical world. Rin couldn't refuse a direct invitation from her. The Tohsaka name was on its way to becoming one of the greatest known to that realm thanks to Rin.

But she hadn't done it on her own. Far from it. If anything, Rin had more help than she wanted to admit. Obviously the war leant itself to being fought with as much assistance as required, but Rin hardly felt as though she had earned the victor's title as much as the association seemed to suspect.

Rin went through the papers and the details. She had two weeks. The trip was paid for. Everything she could ask for would be accommodated. She would be ready by then. She would be prepared to step into her future. What better way to forget Her than to delve into the magi's world and prove her worth as a capable mind to be valued? This was Rin's dream. It was all coming together…save for one painfully missing piece.

Her father's classical music suddenly had a strange undertone to it. Initially, Rin figured the record was just getting old, but then she recognized the combination of sounds, quickly grabbing her phone from her school bag and answering it without even checking who might be trying to reach her.

'Hello?'

"Onee-san?"

'Sakura-chan…' Rin sighed, relieved somehow and turning down her music. The familiarity between the two girls instantly brought some calm to Rin's storming mind.

"I was…worried about you. I thought you might want to talk."

'Oh. Thanks. I'm doing okay.'

A pause. Rin wondered if her phone got disconnected and checked, just to be sure.

"I don't believe that."

Rin almost smirked. For Sakura to be forward with her, it must've been bad.

'…Well, I'm trying. I think I'll be a little better after the weekend. I just need some rest.'

"Maybe." Sakura's blank spaces in the conversation were almost grating, but there was a comfort in the two sisters talking so naturally as well. Rin at least got this out of the Grail War. She and Sakura weren't completely back to the way they had been before the Matous took the younger sister, but progress was being made, and Rin found such warmth in Sakura's acceptance, strangely enough. "Can…I ask you a question?"

'…Of course.'

"Okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

'I know.'

"Heh. Right.' Sakura waited a moment, her breaths obvious. She was getting better, but there was still such an awkwardness about her when it came to confrontation of any kind. Rin would have to work with her on that. They didn't need another explosion of rage that ended with one of them practically dying.

"I…I want to know: did you…um…love Her?"

A wave of heavy, dark anxiety forced Rin's mind off balance, but she pushed air through her nose and did her best to answer her sibling as honestly as possible.

'Between you and I, Imouto…' Rin's mouth almost froze, prickles forming along her lips. She stared at the "First Knight's" DVD case, refusing to return it just yet. 'It doesn't matter anymore…'

"Oh…" The old Sakura would have given up right then and there, but this new version of the damaged girl was much more persistent. "This must be…so difficult." She lowered her voice. "Shirou still thinks you two were just very close friends, but…I could tell. I was…pretty jealous, actually. You were full of affection for Her, and She looked at you with such…such…"

'Stop.' Rin's voice quivered, and she rested her head in her hands, managing the phone haphazardly. 'P-please. Stop. I can't…'

Sakura had almost never heard Rin sound so vulnerable and broken. It took her completely aback, and she almost started crying with her sister.

"Onee-san…I-I'm sorry."

'No. No, I'm sorry. Thank-you for being worried about me. I'll be fine. I need to go.'

"B-but…Did you want to come over? O-or I could sleepover there. Shirou won't mind either way."

'Thank-you…' Rin whispered. 'But I just need some time to myself. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank-you…again.'

Sakura didn't want to release Rin right there, but she knew how stubborn Rin could be, and she was still growing within the older girl's shadow confidence-wise.

"Okay. Please let me know if I can do anything."

'I will.' Rin had herself a little more under control now, but she needed to get away from this talk immediately. It was throttling her heart. 'I love you, Sakura-chan. Goodbye.'

"I-I love you too." A final pause. "Goodnight."

* * *

Rin lay in her bed with a thin two-piece nightgown on. A strap from her shirt hung off her one shoulder, and her loose shorts revealed her curved bottom thanks to the way she bent her legs on the comforter. She hadn't bothered to get under the covers yet. A candle climbed down to its death in the slowest way, its end covered in white slime. The night had come finally, and Rin's subconscious volleyed for prominence over what would convince her brain to submit and give way to rest.

 _It was the same dream as always._

 _The same nightmare as always._

 _That moment Rin had regained her awareness of life._

 _She couldn't be sure how close to the truth her memories were, but they seemed accurate enough._

* * *

Rin had awoken outside of Mount Enzo resting next to a tree. Her clothes were in complete shambles, her shirt revealing an enormous tear where Sakura had wrecked her insides with an vast and brutal blade created from her own begrudging malice. Rin remembered the immediate embarrassment, the bottom of her stomach and breasts partially exposed with the black lingerie beneath torn up slightly as well.

" _Saber?_ " She had called out in her mind. " _What happened? Is Sakura still in there?_ "

Rin had reached for the Gem Sword, feeling its fragility and fearing for its stabilization within the world. It was still with her.

"Saber…?" Rin called again. It had taken the young woman longer than usual to put the pieces together. Perhaps she had been already in denial. Details in the dream sometimes shifted, but one truth remained consistent every time: The moment Rin lifted her hand and realized her command seal was gone. The war was over. Her servant…was gone.

* * *

The nightmare fluctuated from that point usually. Sometimes Rin rushed back into Mount Enzo and searched for Saber, pushing through the murky water and reaching at only shadows. Other times Rin gave way to the instant sorrow, crying until she couldn't see or hear anything. The final scenario, perhaps being the most disturbing, Rin found herself suddenly in Zouken's basement, a young Sakura glaring over her as crest worms burrowed into Rin's skin and violated every hole on her body. Rin always had to force herself awake from this particular route, the sensations of the horrible worms preventing her from further rest.

Tonight, there was a different ending. After Rin acknowledged that her command seal was gone and she was the victor of the war, a soft light enveloped her and said kind words in a language she couldn't understand. It was like that of English, but much harsher yet romantic at the same time. Her skin was caressed, and her lips were brushed with the utmost of gentility. Rin was familiar yet frightened of the entity, nearly giving herself to its warmth but hesitating at the last moment. She then found herself clothed in a simple, yet beautiful white dress, standing amidst a field of blue grass and an orange sky. The wind pushed at Rin from every direction, and the red sun pierced through the clouds, painting the open plain a rich violet as though it had become a breathing amethyst. Rin took a deep breath, the pure, clean air filling her lungs with a soothing remedy.

Quite suddenly, a hand took her own, and Rin didn't even have to look to know who it was. She didn't look. She couldn't look. Why couldn't she turn her head? Why wouldn't she gaze upon her morning glory? There was such relief and comfort in the touch, as though the two hands had been specially crafted to fit into one another perfectly. Rin shivered, the wind cool, but the contact ever warming her.

' _Master._ ' A voice cooed, and the dream ended.


	52. Day 2

Day 2

Rin sat up in her bed, throwing off the bundle of covers and pushing the tangled mess of hair out of her eyes. She felt like she had slept for half an hour, yet when she checked the old grandfather clock in the corner of her room, it became clear that she was going to be very late for school if she didn't kick it into gear five minutes ago. The Tohsaka heir actually contemplated calling in sick, but she had so many absents already that doing so was a very bad idea for her credibility academically and professionally. Still, it was so very, very tempting.

" _Master._ "

Goosebumps ran over Rin's arms. She could remember the sound of Her voice perfectly. The rest of the dream was falling away into the secret chambers of her memories, but Rin continued to replay the arousing intonation and affection that came with that single word. She didn't want to forget Her voice. She didn't want to forget anything about Her.

The third day after She disappeared, Rin had finally forced herself to write everything she could recall about their time together. It was all still quite fresh in her mind, and she spent multiple sittings completing the task. It was utterly worth it, as Rin found even now she couldn't piece all the details in place unless she referred to her notes. But then the tears would start, and it was a vicious cycle of trying to move on but not discard her most precious of experiences with Her.

Rin thought about skipping school one last time and then sighed a long and heavy breath of air, thrusting herself out of bed and going through the monotonous task of getting ready for school.

* * *

By the time Rin made it out of her house, she had no choice but to hail a taxi. Normally, she has little problem with making the trek to school on foot, especially on such a nice day, but Rin couldn't be late. She hated the embarrassment of entering the class and walking through a crowd of her peers as everyone stared and judged. Rin, in particular, had a target on her back at this point considering her mood, so the small fee for a taxi was a minor inconvenience.

Even with the help of a motorized vehicle, Rin fast-walked through the school's gate, greeting various students as she changed her shoes and ascended the stairs to the second floor. There was a strange sense of anxiousness around her; the boys, primarily, seeming quite secretive in their discussions. Was she the topic of interest still? No. This appeared to be different. Either way, Rin didn't truly care. The dream the night before had put her in a somewhat better mood. Rin felt as though she would be able to move on soon. As long as she kept herself distracted with her budding career as a magus, she could do it.

She would have to perform a difficult balancing act, but it was her only choice. Life persisted. She was stronger than her emotions. Enough was enough. There was a time and place for feeling, and now she would equip the charming persona that had earned her the title of "Homurahara's Idol".

Rin hurried to her seat within her homeroom and was met with only miniscule teasing via Kaede's somewhat louder voice.

'Now that's a rarity! You never cut it close like that, Rin. Did you shave this morning or something?'

'That's hardly any of your business. Even _I_ am susceptible to a sleep in every so often.'

Kaede blinked, but then grinned, apparently happy that her friend was acting semi-normal again. Rin's classmates, additionally, seemed interested in the interaction, the rise of Rin's recovered state alerting many an interested male.

'Hey, did you hear?' Kaede went on, glancing around a bit.

'What?'

'It's really bizarre, but apparently – '

'Okay. Enough chatter. We have a lot to get through today and not enough time to do so. Please get seated and listen carefully.' Kasumi Yukari slapped a clipboard on the front pedestal upon entering the room, her class respecting her enough to listen to her commands, if a little sluggishly.

Rin relaxed her body, getting out her writing utensils and her notebooks. She needed to value her present as it was. She had friends. She had a sister again finally. She had a promising future. This is how it should be. If her life turned out any other way with Her, it just…would be so strange. Rin had to accept reality. There was a reason Gilgamesh had become so unhinged. Heroic Spirits came from another time and place altogether. They didn't belong in this part of history. It went against all dimensional laws that maintained balance.

'I understand that some of you may have already caught wind of this rather unique situation, and I will be looking to a handful of students to make this transition as seamless as possible. It cannot be easy to enter a foreign land, let alone start in the middle of a semester. Please be considerate.'

Rin cocked her head slightly, noticing how the boys in her class were paying far more attention to the teacher's words than they would ever under normal conditions. What was happening?

'That being said, I would love to welcome our new student to our class, and I expect everyone to treat her with respect.' Yukari went to the sliding door and opened it with little effort. Rin comprehended what was occurring now. A new student. That didn't affect her, really. In fact, it would be nice to be outside the limelight for some time so she could tame her mind back to perfect condition.

However…

There was sudden unfiltered awe and intrigue as the new classmate entered the room. Rin glanced up from her notes, not desiring to be like everyone else in their simplified interests, but the second her sense of sight communicated properly with her brain, Rin's mouth became a dessert, and her whole body prickled as if she would faint at any moment. She couldn't stop the tears. Her mask clanked on the floor. Rin covered her face save for her eyes, and tried to muffle the instinctive sobs of disbelief.

'Are you okay, Rin?' Kaede had noticed, but her words were lost in the sea of noise from the rest of the students. They were completely enchanted by the young woman that spellbound them with her person.

A short, blonde girl with emerald green eyes strode into the class with the utmost of grace and presence, turning to her fellow classmates and eyeing the room until she found Rin. She smiled softly, bowing low before speaking in a loud and proud voice that belied her stature.

'I am Lily Pendragon.'

Rin held her chest, her heart beating faster than could possibly be healthy. She feared she really would lose consciousness. She feared this was just another dream. She feared she would wake up in her room again…alone. She would rather the fake world dismiss her now. She didn't want to see more if it meant a second cruel separation. But the new girl went on, turning to the chalk board and writing her name in somewhat messy kanji.

Rin's class was borderline out of control. Boys were standing in their seats, trying their best to get a better look at the gorgeous foreigner, while the girls were split into two camps: jealousy and admiration. Rin had managed to clean her face of any hints of her tears, but she knew she was in a fragile state, and the slightest thing could very much set her off.

This was real, right?

She was allowed to be happy, right?

'Settle down, please! I understand your excitement, but enough!' Yukari's tone traversed into dangerous territory, punishment to those who refused to obey immanent. There had already been some scape goats at the beginning of the week, Yukari knowing enough to come down hard as a new teacher before easing off a bit. The class settled some, but Rin could understand the obvious buzz that remained.

'Thank-you, Kasumi-sensei. I appreciate everyone's welcome, and I look forward to learning much about Japan during my stay here. I hail from Britain, so I apologize in advance should I offend anyone with my mannerisms at times.' Lily bowed once more, her natural blonde hair almost blinding amongst the primarily darker-headed class.

Everyone applauded, a couple of the more rambunctious boys whistling, to Yukari's annoyance. Rin could understand her class being charmed. Lily's old, incredibly formal way of speaking still unbalanced even Rin, and she was used to it mostly.

'She's a freakin' babe. Damn those foreigners.' Keade leaned back, getting a close look at Rin and her reddened eyes. 'Whoa. You scared someone's going to take over as the school idol?'

Rin rubbed her face, hastily thinking of an excuse for her dishevelment.

'Just allergies.' She managed, although the act of talking tempted her emotions once more. Her voice was real. Lily's voice was real. All she needed to do was confirm that this new girl, indeed, was Saber, that is, Arturia Pendragon. The resemblance was uncanny, to be sure, but Rin needed 100% affirmation before she lost her mind completely. Saber had almost always had her hair done in an ornate, tight, braided bun, but Lily's hair was styled in a much more natural and youthful small ponytail. Seeing Saber in Homurahara's brown-toned uniform also threw Rin, but in bittersweet ways.

'I had an extra seat brought in last night, so you may sit over in the second row next to the window. I apologize for the shift, everyone, since our capacity is already at its limit, but there were very special instructions to have Lily-san in this class no matter what.'

'We don't mind!'

'How long are you staying, Lily-san?'

'Can I touch your hair?'

'Enough! I will not tolerate any more misbehaviour. Class will commence as usual starting now. We will break five minutes early in order to give Lily-san time to get acquainted with the students who will be responsible for taking her around the school and guiding her through the facilities good and proper. Understood?' Yukari's face was beginning to turn red. It was a tell that she wouldn't have any more immaturity.

Rin tried not to stare, she really did, but, alongside most of the class, she couldn't help observing Lily closely. Her mannerisms were so similar. Lily sat with perfect posture, her entire being practically a statue of beauty. It hurt a little that Lily didn't turn once to look at Rin, and she even began to wonder if she imagined the smile received earlier. It was so difficult to maintain hope. Rin didn't want to fall again. She didn't want to struggle through another heartbreak.

Yukari tried, admirably, to have a semi-normal class, but her students were distracted, and even she seemed taken by Lily when she raised her hand to participate by reading a passage from the history textbook. Rin kept a low profile, further lending herself to Kaede's theories, but truly trying to maintain the shred of dignity she held so desperately onto.

* * *

Finally, and mercifully, Yukari wrapped up her lesson and clapped her hands, glancing at her watch and seeming satisfied with her timing.

'Now, we are going to be performing this selection with grace.' It was somewhat sad that the teacher didn't need to provide context for what she proposed. 'First off, I will not be selecting any of the boys.'

Immediate rebellion from nearly every male present, but they did it more for a show than anything, aware that it was unreasonable to expect such luck. Yukari shook her head in annoyance, but went on.

'That being said, I would like to know who is willing to volunteer to show Lily-san around during break and be her official companion for the following week as she gets settled…'

'Sensei.' Lily spoke up suddenly, raising her hand.

'Er…yes, Lily-san?'

Lily stood, still not turning to see the rest of the class or Rin.

'I do not require any such aid. I am quite capable, and I would hardly like to put anyone out.'

'But it would be rude of us not to assist you during your transition.'

The class was quiet, hanging onto everything Lily did as she sorted through the appropriate response.

'Ah. I see. So, this is customary, then? I will not dishonour this institute by refusing your extension of help further. My apologies.' Lily bowed, and a murmur of excitement circulated through the class once more.

'I-it's fine.' Yukari blinked. 'Um…Well, do I have any volunteers?'

Rin watched as practically every girl in the class raised her hand, even some boys adding their willingness to the mix regardless of what Yukari had made very clear. Rin hesitated, her pride like a weight over her shoulders as always, but even that particular vice had no power over her with Saber potentially so close. She slowly raised her hand, and then snapped it at the top, her heart pounding and her temples throbbing. She could feel her eyes burning, and perhaps because she rarely showed such submission to peer pressure, Yukari gave her a second look of surprise.

'Very well. Makidera-san and…Tohsaka-san. You are responsible enough girls. Please take care of Lily-san, would you?'

Everything around Rin went silent. She barely noticed Kaede turning to her with thumbs up and a big grin of victory. She didn't register the disappointment of her competition in the form of her classmates. All she could see were two emerald green eyes meeting hers, a soft and comfortable smile playing across "Lily's" milk-white skin framed by golden hair.

'Saber…'

 _How I've missed you._


	53. Day 3

Day 3

Rin tried to maintain her composure as she stood up alongside Kaede and made her way to Lily with their school supplies in tow. As she got closer, the air grew thicker, and the idea of speaking to the girl tongue-tied Rin in the worst way possible. Not only that, but she couldn't say anything she wanted to with so many people around. She would have to act like a stranger while trying to validate that this new student was, indeed, Arturia Pendragon. The evidence was clear enough, but Rin wouldn't let her hopes be dashed. It would be just too much.

'Howdy, Lily-san.' Kaede was on point, shuffling through some of her classmates in order to fulfill the duty she was given.

'Good morning, Makidera-san.' Lily nodded, still putting her things away a little awkwardly. Rin could tell she wasn't used to acting like a student, and it was endearing, as all of Saber's awkward quirks had been.

'Oh. No need to be formal. You can call me Kaede.'

'…Very well, Kaede-san.'

Rin found herself staring, her eyes being lulled into complacency. This had to be Saber. Those green eyes. That blonde hair. Her small face but somewhat stern features. The manner of speech.

'Uh…Rin?'

Rin snapped herself out of the trance, shaking her head slightly and immediately reviewing what had just been said.

'Yes. I'm Rin Tohsaka. A pleasure.' Rin offered her hand for a shake. However, as she did so, Lily took it and turned the extension of greeting, lightly kissing the top of Rin's hand with such delicate yet intimate intention.

'The pleasure is mine, Rin Tohsaka.' Lily hummed, her gaze piercing into Rin's heart and seizing it further.

Rin sighed instinctively, but then retreated her limb, holding it close to her chest and making a noise of shock as the whole class burst into a frenzy.

'Did you see that?'

'Lily-san kissed Tohsaka-san's hand!'

'Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!'

'Tohsaka-san is amazing!'

'Is it a tradition in Britain or something?'

'I don't think so…'

'Real live yuri! That's incredible!'

'You can't be serious.'

'I heard kisses are as common as handshakes in the west…'

'Tohsaka's appeal transcends the gender border!'

'Be quiet, idiot!'

'Whoa. What was that about, Lily-san? I know she's hot, but there's a time and place.' Kaede half-laughed as she talked, scratching the back of her head.

'I-it's fine.' Rin tried.

'I apologize. I was just so taken aback by Tohsaka-san's beauty that I could not restrain myself successfully. It is a frequent greeting used when addressing one of such presence from where I hail.' Lily shrugged, sounding convincing enough, but Rin knew she wasn't the least bit apologetic. With that in mind, Rin still waited to wake up. This was too good to be true. Her body was aflame, and she couldn't think straight. She was melting. That wasn't a "traditional" greeting, was it? Why couldn't Rin accept the truth before her now?

Because she feared how she would react if her hopes were shattered.

Yukari deemed the situation under control, likely close to interfering, but soon opting to usher her class along instead, giving Rin and Kaede instructions prior to having them on their way and on route to touring the school with Lily. This task itself proved difficult enough, for no matter where the trio ventured, they were subject to constant interference. Lily was such a unique anomaly, and the students of Homurahara Gakuen were overly curious. To Rin's frustration, she could barely have a decent conversation with Lily no matter how badly she needed solid affirmation.

Nonetheless, Rin had to remind herself almost every five minutes that this was all real. Somehow, someway, Saber might be with her again. This wasn't a dream. Rin had the red marks on her arms to prove it. She wouldn't wake up. She could possibly talk to Saber again. She could possibly look at Saber once more. She could possibly feel Saber's warmth in every way.

The school day couldn't be longer. Lily's presence in the educational facility was undeniable, and Rin actually ended up keeping her distance, for the most part, hardly wanting to add to the traffic and stubbornly waiting for the perfect opportunity to lay rest her doubts. She had originally intended on stealing Lily away during lunch, but the new student had meetings with various faculty members during that time frame; likely ironing out last-minute details regarding her stay in Japan. Lily, otherwise, humoured everyone that came her way, greeting and facilitating discussions like a professional politician. She managed inquiries and requests one after another, her patience showing little fatigue. Rin could only watch in a bittersweet fashion from afar. She almost didn't _want_ an answer to her scepticism. An answer meant finality, and what if it wasn't the reality she lost her breath over?

Unfortunately, the day ended, and Rin sluggishly changed into her outdoor shoes, not wanting to interact with anyone else but Lily. She exited her school, but moved off to the side, taking up one of the benches near the perimeter of the building lined with trees in an attempt to catch Lily on her way out. It was a little absurd for Rin, really. She didn't wait for anybody. She didn't vie for anyone's attention. _She_ was the idol. _She_ was the one everyone wanted some form of connection with.

Rin could suddenly sympathize with her admirers. This must've been how they felt waiting for her response to their little letters and texts. Her hands were hot. She couldn't focus on a single thing. She wondered if she'd be able to speak properly. Would Lily even be coming soon?

Rin checked her phone absent-mindedly and managed to steady her resolve enough to remain. How could she even consider leaving? Her heart wouldn't let her. She would pass out halfway. Student after student proceeded out of the school, crossing the field of an entrance and going various ways outside the gate. A few groups of boys, chuckling and saying ridiculous things. Larger collections of girls, hushed words passing between some, and boisterous laughter exploding from others. Unsure and nervous mixtures amongst possible couples that kept a safe enough distance from one another but clearly wanted to close said gap somehow. Rin even saw a couple of her friends, including Shirou and Sakura, leave, club activities possibly cancelled or cut short due to the next day being Saturday. Rin felt bad for actively avoiding the classmates she actually didn't mind being around, but she desired privacy with Lily. It was the only way to get the answers she needed.

To Rin's surprise, nearly an hour had gone by with no sight of Lily. Every time she heard the now familiar creaking of the school's doors distantly swing open, her body tensed in a miniature panic at the thought of confronting Saber possibly after what felt like another lifetime. Eventually, a pair of girls shuffled out. Rin didn't quite recognize them, really, assuming them to be first years she hadn't interacted with in any way yet since they were fairly small in stature. What caught Rin's observing eye, however, was the way the one girl on the left, seemingly somewhat tomboyish with tanned skin and messy, short black hair, reached at her friend's pinky with her own, the hook morphing into holding hands tentatively. The other girl, with long, straight dark hair, glanced about briefly, but then moved in closer, the intimacy between the two young women not lost to Rin. It wasn't uncommon for girls to hook arms or hold hands at all, but Rin could tell immediately that there was something much more affectionate occurring between these two fellow students, and Rin subconsciously supported them in silence, her energy revitalized suddenly.

As if to reward her tenacity, the doors to Homurahara Gakuen squeaked open once again, and Rin perked up, nearly sensing that which she had waited adamantly for. Indeed, Lily was within a crowd of students, a mixture of males and females excitedly keeping her company as she strode forward, her focussed gaze so very reminiscent of Saber. Rin stood up immediately, but her pride held her shoulders down, telling her that she couldn't possibly lower herself to calling out when so other peers were nearby, ready to judge the school's idol at a moment's notice.

Lily and the group continued toward the gate, practically leaving earshot range without excessive force being used verbally to communicate anything. Rin bit at her lower lip angrily, stilled her heart, and lifted her hands to her mouth to project her already powerful voice better.

'Lily-san!'

The group stopped dead in their tracks almost as one solid mass of bodies. Rin's eyes burned in embarrassment, but she couldn't let this chance slip her by no matter how surreal it felt. She was having an out of body experience. She wasn't herself. This wasn't who she was.

Some quiet whispering took place within the crowd, and Rin had to keep her feet planted, the urge to run after making such a spectacle of herself maddening. She watched as Lily lifted her hands as if calming some naysayers. Then, the beautiful, young woman separated herself from the small gathering, waving delicately before turning her attention to Rin, her calming smile remaining but a strange sort of disconnect prevalent. She looked behind herself one more time, bowing slightly as her group passed through the school's gate, and _then_ her expression finally relaxed, the distance between her and Rin closing rapidly.

Rin's body immediately started reacting, heating up but shaking at the same time. She moved her lips to speak, but nothing came out, and all she could do was watch, paralyzed as Lily became more and more within reach. Rin held her breath, exhaling out of necessity and almost feral-like before shaking her head briefly and trying to seem more confident than she was. Lily stopped no more than three feet away from Rin, her stance so very much like Saber's. Her posture was perfect, her legs slightly more relaxed than they used to be, but still clearly ready to spring into combat at a moment's notice.

'Can I help you, Rin Tohsaka?' Lily inquired, her green eyes lifting up in ignorance.

Rin's throat swelled. It couldn't be possible, could it? Was this just…? No. Impossible. There was no way.

'…I…' Rin began, recalling that fateful night she had performed the summoning successfully. She remembered how proud she was of bringing forth Saber. She could see her father smiling with satisfaction. She tapped into those memories and trembled briefly at the thoughts.

'I am…your master, Saber.' Rin started, her pitch rising against her will. She pressed forward, her lips shaking. 'My name is…Rin Tohsaka. My family's name dates back to the f-first Holy Grail War and its…its very…'

Lily stepped forward and took Rin's hand. She drew on Rin's palm softly, her touch delicate but precise. The design was made up of two nearly perfect circles and a line down the middle of both. She began speaking halfway through the artistic pursuit.

'I am King Arthur of Camelot. I wield the holy sword Excalibur, and will bring victory to my people with the Holy Grail won from this battle, Rin Tohsaka. Have no doubt…' Lily's hand stopped, and Rin heard her sniff, water forming at the base of her eyes and her mouth tightening. 'Have no doubt,' Lily pressed forward, sounding younger than ever before. 'That you successfully summoned the most…powerful of all the servants.'

Rin clasped down on Lily's hand and then looked at the other girl, her vision blurry.

'Saber?' She coughed and laughed at the same time.

'Indeed. It is I, Master. I am sorry about the delay. There were complications…'

Rin couldn't hear her. She covered her face and failed to control the emotions that flooded everything that made her who she was. It was overwhelming. Rin could only cry tears of unfiltered joy and disbelief. She didn't know such ecstasy could exist through another person. Her legs gave out from under her, but Saber caught her gracefully, stabilizing the other girl and holding her tight as she shook and tried, with little success, to compose herself.

'Rin…' Saber softly said the name, her own happiness affecting her as well.

'You're real…right?'

Saber smiled, embracing Rin and feeling the familiar frame within her grasp. Rin was not one to break so easily, and the sight of her master in such a state truly brought Saber to her knees mentally.

'I-I am very much real, Rin. I am real, and I give you my word that I will not leave your side again.'


	54. Day 4

Day 4

It took Rin no small effort to get herself under control. However, the girl was stubborn at heart, and she willfully arranged her mind in a semi-normal fashion after a few more moments of remaining in Saber's embrace, not wanting the scene to end, but logically understanding that she was in the public eye, and it would only take a second for another student to see her and Lily, causing untamed rumours to plague Rin's already heavily observed social life.

'I don't even know where to begin. I'm still having difficulty believing that you're here right now.' Rin wiped at the remnants of tears that persisted, her cheeks flushed and her emotions drained. There was relief in exerting so many raw feelings, and Rin felt as though she could breathe for the first time in quite a while. She and Saber moved onto the bench now, Rin not confident that she could walk overly gracefully, given her state, just yet. Besides, she didn't want to move. Part of her deduced that she would have to solidify Saber's presence before something so drastic could be done.

'I can imagine. What I did to you, Rin, was cruel, and I must apologize profusely for the way in which events played out.'

Rin huffed, turning her head slightly.

'T-that's right. You owe me an explanation at least. Do you have any idea what I've been through this week?'

'I can fathom as much, and that is why I am so humbled.' Saber leaned in closer, placing her hand overtop of Rin's and staring into her deep blue eyes. 'Rin…you died that night in Mount Enzo. Sakura-san killed you, and I thought I had lost you forever. The hole it gouged into my heart…I will never forget such despair and agony. I lost myself, willing to do anything at all if it meant saving you somehow.'

Rin recoiled slightly, aware that she had been injured, but not recalling that it had been a mortal blow. She knew Sakura was possessed to a degree, but to kill her own sister? It was difficult to believe Sakura couldn't slightly resist that particular urge.

'Did you…use the grail?'

Saber shook her head.

'The only grail present was the black one, and I refused, no matter how tempting, to place my faith in a grail of corruption.'

'Then how?'

Saber smiled, moving her hand from Rin's to her chest, feeling the girl's heart beat and resonating with something else within her. Rin recognized the connection, and sighed audibly, her body tingling.

'Avalon. Excalibur's sheath resides within you now, Rin. Although I suspect Illya-san played a role as well, it is because Emiya-kun, without hesitation, offered up Avalon, which had been placed within his own body, that you and I can talk like this once more. He and I transferred the holy relic into you, and through its regenerative properties and Illya's blessing, more than likely, you live.'

Rin blinked, thrown by the idea of having such an amazing object infused into her mana line. She could feel something unfamiliar, but she had assumed her body was still adapting to the damage done to it. Why hadn't Shirou mentioned as much? He would know about the process, wouldn't he? The boy had just claimed to have scrambled memories, which was odd as well. Why hide such details? Shirou could expect a talking to the next time Rin saw him. Her frustration was quelled by a simple realization though.

'So, that means…I have a piece of you inside me all the time now?' Rin grinned slyly, the intended effect taking place as Saber's cheeks coloured and she stammered her response.

'I-indeed.'

Rin rubbed her chest, having difficulty subduing the joy that pinched her cheeks.

'I can't say that displeases me.'

'…Nor I.'

The two women took in the presence of the other, a comfortable silence falling between them as the truth of their circumstances settled. Rin's gaze wandered from Saber's eyes, to her lips, lingering for but a second, and then to the rest of her body, the young woman's subtle breasts shaping the school uniform in a tantalizing way despite their size.

'S-so…' Rin started suddenly, distracting her thoughts from proceeding down a route she wasn't sure how to handle just yet. 'Where were you? What happened after the war ended?'

'A fair series of questions, and I would happily provide the answers. However, might we proceed to your place, Rin? The sun is nearly set, and a chill is in the air. I would not like to see you get bedridden with sickness from staying out too late in the late fall.'

'Hm. I suppose that's fair.' Rin concurred, the realization that Saber was with her once again making her giddy. She wanted to hug and hold Saber late into the night, possibly even kissing her and more. The urges were surfacing, but there was also a strange wall in Rin's heart she didn't have time to confront.

* * *

Walking home with Saber, both girls wearing school uniforms and everyday life happening all around them in Fuyuki City with the sun slowly descending into darkness, was a dream Rin couldn't contain her smile from. She found her eyes wandering to Saber's hand more than usual, the urge to take it so very prominent, but the public display of affection, and what it meant to Rin personally, stalling her aggression. She didn't know why she suddenly had difficulty expressing her desire for Saber beyond the hug they shared earlier, but something had changed, and Rin didn't like it.

What did it matter anymore? Rin had proven herself simply by coming out the victor of the fifth Holy Grail War. The Tohsaka name would forever be known for that accomplishment, at the very least. Rin's sexual orientation would be a minor detail in the grand scheme of things. It _should_ be, but Rin knew the way people were and, more prominently, the way the Mage's Association would be, considering its attachment to tradition and familial heritage. Was this the wall that had become so clear to her now? Was Rin so prideful that part of her considered the relationship she had with Saber to be tainted by a disapproving collage of gazes?

It's not like Saber had initiated anything either. There was no true intimacy between the two young women. A kiss to the hand was chivalrous. A hug could be done between any pairing of individuals given the right circumstances. Why hadn't Saber kissed _her_ yet? Why couldn't Saber take _her_ hand?

Rin scolded herself internally. That wasn't fair. Pushing the blame on someone else because of her own insecurities was not fair in the slightest. Rin rapidly glanced to Saber's hand again, willing herself to take it until a group of women exited a nearby café, their high-pitched voices and sudden presence putting Rin into the defensive once more.

Rin's emotions screamed, and she fought the battle in her mind, filtering through the reality that was hers to command now. There wasn't a war to hide behind anymore. Death wasn't lurking about, prepared to disembowel Rin at any given moment. She was invincible again. She had all the time in the world again. She had a namesake to live up to again. Was she going to let another person slip through because of her insufferable pride? How many nights had she suffered due to Saber being gone? How many tears had she soaked her pillow with?

'Damn it…' Rin hissed bitterly.

'Pardon?' Saber responded, obviously confused.

'N-nothing. I'm sorry.'

Saber waited for more, but then turned her attention back to the sky and immediate city about her, the two girls entering into the higher-class residential area where Rin's manor resided a couple of blocks in.

'The city is so very peaceful in contrast to a week ago, wouldn't you say, Rin?'

'Yes. Somewhat boring, if you ask me.'

'Hm. I came from a time of war and strife, so, while I understand your sentiments, I must say I value this level of calm to a degree.'

Rin was left speechless at that. Saber had left her world for her master. Rin was the reason Saber came back and gave up a wish she laid down her life for…twice. How could Rin be so hesitant and unsure? How could she let her own vice control her so? This was foolishness. This was unjustified. This was not who Rin wanted to be. There was hardly a block left to walk, but Rin finally grit her teeth and forced the urgency into her numb limb. She allowed the back of her hand to nudge Saber's, and then she latched on, intertwining her fingers with that of the other girl, the softness of Saber's pale skin contrasting with the evident calluses on her war-torn palms.

'Ah. How I've wanted this. I was…timid, I suppose, for you reacted somewhat alarmingly in class to the kiss I provided.'

'Is that why you avoided me for the rest of the day?' Rin tried not to sound irritated or stressed, but she was both, for varying reasons. Her hand was heating up and growing sweaty. She didn't want to repulse Saber, but she knew how nosy her neighbours could be. How fast would the display she put on in this moment spiral into rumours that could easily spread all throughout Fuyuki City? Was Rin ready to combat such potential prejudice? She wasn't one to shy away from any sort of challenge, but this was so fragile and special to her, and the last thing she wanted was for her feelings in relation to Saber to cause either of them pain.

'Partially.' Saber hummed, her face reddening slightly even with the very last splash of warm colours provided by the sun illuminating her features some. 'The other reason would be because I feared I would embarrass you again with unrestrained public displays of affection. I wasn't confident in my ability to hold back, but…'

Rin felt a stab in her chest. She almost stopped walking altogether, trying to meet Saber's eyes but finding the other woman avoiding her gaze. She was perceptive, that was for certain. Rin assumed a king needed to be, but this was unexpected. Rin was usually so convincing with the role she played, but Saber saw right through her, and such was the Tohsaka heir completely exposed.

'T-that's…not…'

'You are uncomfortable even now, Rin.' Saber went on, sadness just barely lacing her words. 'I thought…this era was more accepting of such "divergence", but it would appear that there is still some difficulty in these regards.'

'Saber…!' Rin didn't want this. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were finally reunited, yet why was she ruining everything? Her mind was muddled, and a blur of thoughts and reactions played through her analytical habits. She had to regain control. She wanted Saber's delight to return.

'Saber, I love you…!'

The king of knights smiled just barely.

'That I do not doubt, for there is no way I would be here if I thought anything else. However…' Saber noted an elderly woman and her, presumably, husband exiting a house near Rin's. They were dressed in traditional kimonos, apparently going out to some form of get together nearby. They turned out of their gated area and began down the street, their faces perking up at the sight of Rin. Saber's hand slackened, and Rin did nothing to hold it in place, her heart racing and her skin tingling.

'Rin-chan. How are you, dear?' The woman asked, her expression briefly perplexed but returning to normal in another instant.

'I'm fine, Mrs. Toriumi. How have you been?'

'Oh, we're just dandy. Having ourselves a little dinner party at a friend's house, so that's always nice.'

'I can imagine.' Rin was sick to her stomach. The way she could wear this mask so easily. How fake she could be with but a flick of a switch. 'Mr. Toriumi. A pleasure, as always.' Rin gave a polite bow.

The older man seemed to approve, but then nodded at Saber, grunting a little as he spoke in a lower, raspy voice.

'Who might this young lady be?'

'Pardon me. This is…my friend, Lily Pendragon. She is staying in Fuyuki City for some time starting today for her foreign exchange program.'

Saber bowed respectfully but slowly.

'I'm honoured to meet you both. I pray you have a merry evening.'

Mr. and Mrs. Toriumi were, of course, shocked by Saber's fluency in Japanese. They possibly suspected she had little to offer in the way of conversation to begin with. Naturally, they both beamed, impressed by Saber's dedication to their culture.

'Very good. Very good.' Mr. Toriumi declared.

'Have a fine night, Rin-chan. Be sure to lock up.'

'Thank-you very much. I will.'

'If you need anything, Lily-chan, please do not hesitate to ask.' Mrs. Toriumi encouraged.

'I thank you for your hospitality.'

The older couple was then on their way, and Rin knew she had failed miserably. It was just as Saber had said, and she was completely aware of her own shortcomings.

'A pleasant pair.' Saber nodded to herself, eyeing Rin as if waiting for permission to proceed.

'I'm sorry…' Rin muttered, frozen in place. Her legs were sunk into the cement of the sidewalk. She couldn't move without some validation that Saber didn't despise her now.

'There is little reason to apologize, Rin. I understand. This is no longer a life or death struggle. This is your life that you must lead to the best of your ability. A woman of your intellectual prowess cannot help but break down each and every situation from all angles in order to proceed efficiently and productively. I have complicated your life, and _I_ ask forgiveness. I did not even ask if you desired to – '

' _Of course I want you here with me…!_ ' Rin almost yelled, her fists shaking by her sides. 'Are you mad!? I have never been so depressed! I have never been so unmotivated! Without you…everything lost its colour. I…I just…'

Saber's mouth tightened, and she went to Rin's side, taking her hand once more and helping her forward.

'Come. Do not torment yourself. I am not concealing any hurt. This is a time I still must adjust to, and I will do nothing to hinder your rightful place in the present. As long as we are together, I have little else to long for.'

Rin wiped her eyes and submitted. Saber couldn't lie to her. She knew precisely what the equally proud woman hid and she would do everything within her power to change for this precious human being. Rin was safe now, entering her manor and hiding from any form of judgement whatsoever, but the true test would come at school, and Rin would challenge herself to overcome her foolish reservations for the sake of Arturia Pendragon…and herself.


	55. Day 5

Day 5

Saber stopped and breathed in deeply, the sound of her breath, even, having an effect on Rin.

'To think I would be so nostalgic for this place. I must say, I have missed it so. There is a level of warmth and familiarity here that I cannot overlook.'

'It's much improved now that you're here.' Rin admitted, her manor, which had felt more akin to a cage, suddenly bringing her comfort once more. This was how it should be. If only the weight of Rin's anxiety didn't pressure her, the Tohsaka heir could truly relish in this moment. She practically _wanted_ school to come so that she could put herself to the test.

'I thank you for saying as much.' Saber observed the interior, placing her school bag down delicately on one of the living room's couches. Rin soon joined her, curious as to what had captured the girl's interest. She soon discovered that Saber was looking at a couple of framed photographs. They were old, and somewhat damaged, but present, nonetheless.

'That one was taken soon after Sakura was given away. My mother and I were preparing to temporarily stay in another house with relatives while the fourth Holy Grail War took place.'

Something flickered in Saber's gaze, her green eyes recalling a memory, but not enough to competently relay.

'You…are quite adorable.'

'Heh. Thanks.'

'Your features are primarily influenced by your father, but there is certainly a touch of your mother's beauty and softness as well. A curious thing, isn't it? A child can encompass so many traits from their parents yet retain a uniqueness all their own.'

'I think so too.'

Saber touched the frame tentatively, nudging it closer just so.

'I would have very much liked to meet them.'

'They would have been as awestruck as I was at your presence. My father, in particular, would have marvelled. He was somewhat of an enthusiast for anything beyond the scope of his understanding…which was little.'

'Another trait you have inherited.'

'I'm nothing compared to him.'

'Oh?' Saber turned to Rin, seeming as though she would take her sides, but resisting evidently. 'You have accomplished a grand feat as the victor to the most recent war. Your ability to analyze and execute plans in the most trying of situations has more than impressed me on a number of occasions.'

'My emotions are my worst enemy.' Rin bucked, grabbing at her arm.

'Your emotions are what give you, and myself, strength. Without said feelings, would we have triumphed over the trials that threatened to consume us? I think not. I stand here today _because_ of those emotions; emotions I, frankly, discarded as a king, thus leading to my land's downfall.'

Rin couldn't look at Saber. She hated her emotions, at times, because they partially contributed to her current incompetence in relation to Saber.

'A land you could have saved should you not have developed feelings for someone like me.'

'Rin Tohsaka.' Saber said sternly now, startling the other girl. 'This is not the young woman I, the king of knights, love. Enough. We have been reunited after what we both suspected to be the end. I refuse to tolerate any more of this behaviour. Hold your head high, as I know you should. You are a kindred spirit to me and, more importantly, my friend. I am not hurt or wallowing in self pity due to your, understandable, reservations. This was surely not a turn of events you expected, and I do not hold your very human reactions against you. Understand?'

Rin was stunned into silence, but then she nodded, grinning slightly as a salve was placed over her body. Saber was right. This moment was perfect. There was no reason to punish herself because of something she couldn't change right here and right now. Rin would mentally prepare for what came next in the public eye, but in private, she would embrace her good fortune without reserve.

'Yes. I understand, Saber. I'm sorry.'

Saber smiled back, sensing the resolve easily.

'Very good. That is the Rin I know and respect. Now,' Saber moved to the couch she and Rin had enjoyed a movie together on not so long ago. 'Allow me to explain precisely what happened and why we are together again. It is not a long tale, but an interesting one. I think you will be intrigued.'

'I'm sure.' Rin felt as though she could fly. Her legs were light again, and her mana circuits flowed perfectly. Saber was amazing. She truly had been a king. Rin wasn't the type to react well to chastising of any kind, but part of her sort of…liked it when Saber took such a tone with her. She could accept it if it was Saber. She could work through her shortcomings with this woman with whom she placed all her values and private concerns in. She was the yin to Rin's yang, and Rin didn't understand what having a bond meant until Saber entered her life.

Rin sat close to Saber, their thighs touching and hearts close once more. Saber appeared to approve, even shuffling in a little bit further so that her left hand rested on Rin's upper right leg. It was a level of intimacy that Rin suspected she wouldn't experience for a long while that very morning, yet here she was.

'As you are aware, Sakura-san had gone mad due to the Black Grail's influence. She was possessed, as it were, and her emotions were amplified to the point of insanity.'

'Right…' Rin recalled the bitter confrontation with her sister. It was painful to think about, but at the same time, oddly enough, also refreshing. They had begun to reconstruct a relationship, and Rin still wanted to pursue that bond now that Zouken Matou was out of the picture.

'Rider was commanded to hunt Emiya-kun and I but, through an incredible display of will and honour, she betrayed Assassin and provided the necessary opening for me to finish the killer off. Not willing to go against her master's wishes further, Rider sent us on our way, only to be killed by Kirei Kotomine later.'

Rin had suspected that the man had interfered at some point. Perhaps she even recalled his voice in the depths of her memories during her near-death experience. Shirou _had_ mentioned the executioner's name, but the details he relayed, as always when it came to that final battle, were fragmented at best. There was something off about the boy in general, but Rin didn't have the energy to contemplate him further until now.

'I hope you relieved him of his duties, Saber.' Rin said through a strained voice.

'That man was a cancer to anything and anyone he touched. Believe me when I tell you that it was my ultimate desire to avenge your father in your place, but I was careless, emotionally compromised due to your seeming death, and even after I provided Emiya-kun and Sakura-san with a path to safety, I couldn't properly manage a surprisingly brutal confrontation with the dark prophet. He caught me off guard, and used you as a means to cripple my blade.'

Rin hated the thought, but part of her couldn't deny a level of joy drawn from how important her safety was to Saber. It was after the fact, so perhaps hindsight enabled Rin to view the devastating scenario with a more optimistic eye.

'How did you overcome his cowardly tactic?'

'…I did not. It is thanks to Illya-san and Kirei Kotomine's own sickness that he fell. I cannot completely comprehend what Illya had been alluding to when she spoke to the man, but her words suggested a poison that had been eating him from the inside out. Being so close to the Black Grail expedited his eventual demise. I found no satisfaction in his escape from true justice, but alas, you were safe, and that was all I cared about in that moment.'

'I wish I could've been somewhat conscious for all that, but I only barely recall hearing Kirei's voice, and even that I am unsure if I'm simply projecting inaccurately.'

Saber sighed, somewhat hesitant at the suggestion.

'I am glad you were not aware whatsoever, to be honest.'

'Why is that?'

Saber shook her head.

'I would rather not say.'

'No. That's not okay.'

'Rin. Trust me.'

'You know how stubborn I can be.'

There was a moment shared between the two girls, and Saber almost smiled, but more of a grimace took hold of her expression as she untucked her undershirt and lifted it up alongside her school uniform. Rin was distracted initially, Saber's pale skin and curving waist tugging at her senses, but then she saw the scar, still red and somewhat painful looking.

'What on earth…?'

'Excalibur. Kirei Kotomine crippled me, don't you recall? He commanded that I still my blade, and he would only believe me once I made its use nearly impossible lest I rip through my own body to kill him; which I was more than willing to do before Illya-san arrived.'

'Oh, my God…' Rin touched the mark softly.

'A small price to pay in order to guarantee your safety. Now that I am in Avalon's presence once more, the healing will proceed that much quicker. There is nothing to be concerned about.'

'Nonetheless, thank-you. And…' Rin uttered, leaning down and kissing the mark, her lips soft against Saber's skin and the blonde girl catching her breath before it rushed out of her parted mouth. 'There. That should help the process along, correct?'

'I have little doubt it will, indeed.' Saber restrained her mouth, her slight dimples belying her efforts. She brought her shirt back down hastily, straightening it out as best she could. Rin knew she had felt the spark that occurred, because Rin experienced it as well. They belonged together. This was where they both needed to be. Rin thought about pushing for more, but she didn't want to rush Saber just yet, especially after her multitude of failures earlier on in the day.

'What happened once Illya arrived and Kirei fell?'

'Illya-san allowed me a wish, and that is where I was forced to make a decision. I will admit, Rin, that it was quite difficult. I knew you were alive during my dilemma, and thus, I was perplexed further. In the end, however…' Saber turned her gaze, finding a window that looked out into a darkening Fuyuki City. She paused, and Rin knew the young woman was thinking about her own time and the people she had left behind. It would be so hard, and yet Rin had successfully made Saber feel like a burden. How idiotic of her.

'I decided to release my original body and remain here. I…needed to stay with you, Rin. The more I thought about life without you, the more clarity I found in rejecting such a reality with all my heart.'

'...I don't think words could relay how thankful I am you made that decision, Saber. Honestly. I'm…still sort of having difficulty coming to terms with how fortunate I am that you're here with me right now. It doesn't feel real. I keep fearing I'll wake up even though I know this…' Rin touched Saber's face, feeling the other girl lean into the contact and exhaling in bliss. '…is so very much not a temporary existence brought on by my tormented subconscious.'

'I should hope not, for that would be a horrid turn of events for the both of us.'

Rin inched her face closer to Saber's, their lips brushing briefly, terribly lingering for what felt like minutes. Rin wanted to kiss her so badly, but she almost didn't feel worthy quite yet. Truthfully, Rin labelled herself as a weak lover, incapable of proudly displaying her affection no matter the time or place. It wasn't _really_ a matter of bashfulness, although that was partially to blame, it was a matter of Rin's pride, and she had difficulty forgiving herself for that.

'It's not that I don't want to…' Rin whispered, feeling Saber's bottom lip quivering alongside her own.

'I, as well, long for you, Rin…' Saber shifted in place, Rin noticing that her legs were pressed tightly together as if her groin was becoming uncomfortable. Rin could relate. She was heating up everywhere.

'But perhaps we best wait a night to gather ourselves and simply enjoy one another's closeness.' Saber concluded.

'Are you a masochist? Or a sadist?' Rin teased.

Rin then breathed in Saber's air, one final soft touch from the other young woman's mouth signalling her to make a decision. As if they both came to the same assumption, Saber and Rin parted slowly, Saber's hand still resting on her previous master's leg, giving it a light squeeze.

'Perhaps a little of both, I suppose. Regardless, I suspect you are emotionally drained. I can see it in your eyes.'

'Oh?' Rin wiped at her lids, shaking her head slightly. 'You may be right. But I still have some questions.'

'Such as?'

'What took you so long to come back to me?' Rin desired an effect on Saber by the way she said this and, to her satisfaction, Saber's gaze softened, and she had a longing look about her now.

'…It was a complicated process even for the Holy Grail to accomplish for, as you know, I was not quite dead yet in my era when I made a pact with the world.'

'Oh…' Rin put the pieces together immediately, tears filling her eyes once again.

'I see you understand what that meant.'

'Saber…'

'Yes. I had to die. It was…peaceful, I'll have you know. And I wasn't alone. Not in the slightest. My reign has been over for a long while. Perhaps this is how it should have always been.' Saber paused, the brief moment of contemplation not escaping Rin. This woman never failed to bewilder her, and she was reminded about their differences once more. 'I simply fell asleep, and then, by the grail's word, I awakened in a body that is very much mine, but somehow not. You and I are still linked, and I rely on you for mana like before, but I am now very human…as well as a heroic spirit. A hybrid, perhaps. It is difficult for me to explain or understand, but the grail has provided, and I shall not complain.'

Rin would like more answers than not, but she concurred with Saber. So long as mana was provided, Saber would be fine. One thing Rin had was mana, and she would give Saber as much as needed to keep her alive.

'I see. The flow between us is not as potent as before though.'

'I noticed as much as well. I would assume it's because of my human qualities.'

'That would make sense. Since you're basically half human and half heroic spirit, I can surmise that there is only half the input of mana needed. But even still, without the grail's support, it's a little more than half of what I felt during the war.'

'Ah. I pray it's not overly taxing.'

'It's not.' Rin grinned slyly. 'And even if it was, I wouldn't care in the slightest. As you said before, "a small price to pay".'

Saber bowed slightly, leaning forward and placing her forehead against Rin's.

'By the Gods that be…I am utterly in love you.' The king of knights proclaimed, flustering Rin and causing her cheeks and ears to burn bright red. The words were hushed, hardly a squeak of Saber's voice leaking through, but the purity and unfiltered honesty hit at Rin's soul, and her arms were around Saber in the next moment, both girls embracing tightly.

Rin nearly did it right there. She wanted to. She needed to. Saber's chest was pressing against her own, and Rin bit at her lower lip, the urges overruling the previous agreement made. Saber's hand stroked Rin's back, moving up and down methodically.

'Saber…' Rin muttered into the other girl's ear.

'Yes. I fear my resistance is proving futile…'

Rin backed out of the embrace, her hands shaking as they found the buttons on Saber's vest. She undid them somewhat ungracefully, shuffling the girl out of the uniform and beginning to work on the white shirt beneath. She felt erratic, time moving forward quicker than she could keep track of. Saber's laboured breaths only pushed Rin further into her desires. She managed to get the top three smaller buttons of Saber's white dress-shirt off, pausing to appreciate the cleavage that was revealed thereafter.

'Beautiful.' Rin said aloud, meaning to keep such appreciation to herself.

'D-do not stare too long, please.' Saber requested, still shy about such exposure at times, especially considering how well lit the main area of Rin's house was.

'When you say things like that…' Rin leaned in, crawling overtop of Saber and forcing the girl onto her back on the couch. 'It makes me want to torment you even more.' And Rin bit Saber's neck with a light nibble, but enough to cause Saber's whole body to tense and arch up against her former master's.

'A-ah…! R-Rin…'

Rin grinned, and she started working at Saber's shirt again with one hand as she held herself up, but then a noise erupted around both girls. It was so unexpected and almost animalistic that they both paused, Rin's mind trying to hastily determine if they were threatened or not.

'What was that…?' Rin's eyes darted about, but when she brought her attention back to Saber, she only saw the girl covering her face and fuming.

'U-unbelievable…!' Saber whined, her pitch high and more unrestricted than Rin had ever heard before.

'Was that…your stomach?'

Saber didn't respond right away, but she eventually nodded, her features still concealed.

'…It would appear that…er…this body requires sustenance much more than the one before it.'

Rin would be fooling herself if she claimed not to be disappointed, but making love to Saber while she was starving wasn't fair. She simply had to tell herself that, unlike the week before, they had time. Perhaps this was for the best.

'Have you eaten since you returned?'

'I've had some snacks as they were available. But beyond that? No.'

Rin huffed, putting her hands on her hips and swinging around on her couch.

'You should have said so earlier. Here I am taking up all your time and you're desperate for food.'

'I didn't understand the severity of the situation. I will need to become reacquainted with the needs of the human body once more.'

Rin sighed again, but then turned to Saber, taking her hand.

'Okay. There's nothing for it, then. I'll take you out for dinner.'

'I'm sorry, Rin. I was…looking forward to being intimate with you, truly, but…'

Rin's eye twitched and she turned her face as it burned.

'D-don't say it like that. When you're so honest, it…it's…'

'Oh? How intriguing. For one that is so used to playing offensively, your defenses are certainly lacking at times.'

Rin's eyes flared, but she couldn't help but relish the innocence of the moment.

'Don't think that comment will go unpunished.'

'I welcome the challenge, my love.'

Rin visibly flinched at the reference to her place in Saber's life. She held her chest, grimacing but trying to smile at the same time.

'You're merciless…' She grunted.

* * *

Surprisingly, despite Rin offering to take Saber out for a fairly high-end meal, the girl was more interested in visiting a corner store and seeing how convenient such establishments could truly be. The 7/11 that they had waited near not that long ago proved to be the best and closest, and once both young women changed into fairly comfortable clothes (Rin being reminded as to how wonderful it was to see Saber in her personal wardrobe), they were on there way, the sun now completely gone from the sky and settled into the horizon.

The dinging of the bell at the door signalled entrance, and Saber and Rin were greeted enthusiastically by one of the clerks, the other being preoccupied with a customer.

'Good evening! Thank-you for visiting us today. Let me know if I can help.' The man said, obviously more than happy to interact with such attractive girls.

'I appreciate your offer. We shall do so, if need be.' Saber rambled, her discomfort obvious only to Rin.

'You don't have to answer them.' Rin suggested under her breath.

'Are you certain? That seems somewhat rude.'

'Well…I guess you're right.' Rin reconsidered.

The door jingled once more, suggesting that Saber and Rin were the only customers for now. Saber wandered the aisles with interest, nearly observing everything for sale with a keen eye.

'Truly a prosperous period. This is such a grand setup for the sake of convenience. I am in awe of the progress made over the course of time. The mall we visited was obviously much grander, but there is something to be said about this place's purpose and the extent to which it fulfills said purpose.'

Rin laughed, trying not to register the fact she and Saber were being stared at here and there. Thankfully, the door's bell went off, and more customers entered. A woman and then, barely seconds after, a group of young men, likely just finishing work since they were all in suits.

Greetings were extended by the corner store's staff, but barely mumbles of thanks were returned.

'Hm. I must say I do not approve.' Saber shook her head, making her way to the far side of the store now and taking keen interest in the rows upon rows of magazines and anthology manga.

'O-oh…!' She exclaimed, pointing at one of the lewder looking covers. 'Pornography out in the open for one to browse without reserve?' Saber lowered her voice, leaning in to Rin. 'Yet I am morbidly curious. Does that make me a deviant?'

Rin had a quick flashback of her own inquisitiveness of such things. It hadn't even been _that_ long ago, but now that she thought about it, she had always been drawn to the scenes in such graphic material that involved two girls and a guy. Looking back, it makes much more sense now since Rin drew an equal amount of arousal from placing herself in the role of the guy or the girl or both at once. She was attracted to both sexes, even if she couldn't admit as much at the time.

'S-stop.' Rin was already blushing, but she found Saber's reactions so raw and innocent that she couldn't be anything but endearing.

'Hm. That woman appears to be in distress and bound against her will. Is that supposed to be alluring? I am only saddened and wish to free her.'

'Enough, Say…er…Lily. Come on.' Rin continued to hold back her laughter and embarrassment as she took Saber's arm and led her to the steamed bun area, indicating the various flavours and guaranteed freshness of such things. Food remained a dominant focus to Saber when presented, and the girl nodded after some further contemplation.

'This aroma cannot be ignored. How many should I request?'

'As many as you want.' Rin shrugged.

'Ah. Then I shall try one of every type. That is the only way to solve my indecision.'

Rin signalled one of the workers and had four steamed buns wrapped and packaged, the transaction over in an instant once Saber and Rin selected some drinks.

'Thank-you for your patronage. Please come again.' The young man who had served both girls bowed.

'And you as well.' Saber called back.

'Thank-you…' Rin forced herself to respond, the sound of the door jingling practically hiding her appreciation.

* * *

Once Saber and Rin were eating under the moonlight, Rin made a point to ask a question that had been nagging at her all evening. The need for an answer became primarily evident within the 7/11, and although watching Saber consume her steamed buns in delight was adorable in its own right, Rin felt the timing wouldn't be better than now.

'So, are you okay with being called "Saber" still by me? Or should I go with "Lily"?'

Saber paused in between bites, contemplating what such an inquiry meant.

'Hm. I hadn't given it much consideration. Perhaps…you may call me "Saber" when it is just the two of us, since I consider that label a representation of our bond. "Lily" should be used in public. And "Arturia"…'

'When we're being intimate.' Rin decided, revelling in Saber's balance being thrown.

'Ahem. Yes. That would be sufficient.'

'Heheh. Okay. I like that.' Rin was already done her "meal", and she kept sneaking glances of Saber, the comfort of knowing she was here to stay finally settling into Rin's mind with finality. 'Also, I'm sure you're aware, but you'll be staying with me for now on, understand?'

Saber nodded, chewing slowly.

'I had hoped that would be the case, but I didn't want to be presumptuous.'

'Nope. It's definitely the case. We'll have to go shopping and get you some clothes and other things to help make my house as comfortable as possible for you. I want you to consider it your home for now on. If anybody asks, we'll stick with the story that you're my cousin, okay?'

Saber paused in between bites, but answered with a slightly lower voice.

'…That makes sense.'

Rin couldn't stop herself from beaming. She couldn't wait to get settled with Saber and proceed through the rest of her high school life with the best friend she had ever known. Perfection. The Grail War was absolutely worth winning, after all. Eating with Saber, bathing with Saber, going out with Saber, talking with Saber, and sleeping with Saber. It was all too perfect, and Rin was almost nervous about the other shoe dropping. Was there a catch? Was Saber's existence temporary? What would happen if something happened to Rin? Would Saber's life be in danger?

No.

Rin couldn't let her analytical mind work too hard anymore. The immediate danger was gone. There was just one final hurdle to navigate, and Rin's hands became sweaty at the mere thought of it…


	56. Day 6

Day 6

Rin pushed herself up inside her bed, her hair, as always, in complete disarray. She had a minor panic attack, her brain groggily processing reality from fantasy and prematurely suggesting that the return of Arturia Pendragon had been nothing but Rin's wildest of dreams manifested overnight.

However, it only took Rin a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes and turn slightly to her left in order to reconfigure her mental state, the sight of Saber sleeping soundly next to her forcing her heart into immediate action and haste. She had awoken beside Saber before, but this was a much different sort of accompaniment. This closeness had a lingering effect that Rin saw herself holding onto for quite some time. The way her body reacted, even now in the wee hours of the morning, convinced Rin that she certainly harboured feelings so intense for this young woman she wasn't sure how to properly convey them.

Rin was used to being loved and sought after, but ever since her father was murdered, she had shut a part of herself away from all. She didn't want to be hurt again like that. She wanted to separate her emotions from everyday life as much as possible. She cared for Saber above all else, but she was also terrified of what would happen if Saber decided otherwise. She knew this was illogical to be concerned with now, but Rin couldn't help the way her mind worked at times.

She needed to refocus on her priorities.

Rin pushed some of her hair from her eyes and leaned over to Saber, kissing her temple softly and simply staring at the deeply breathing girl.

'Good morning, my king.' Rin hummed, bashful yet excited about the implications. Saber resembled an angel even in her sleep, her long eyelashes fluttering just so and her mouth slightly parted. She had taken her hair out of her ponytail the night before, and the way the golden locks framed her head was graceful in comparison to Rin's unruly mane.

It was Saturday, but as exams approached within a month, Homurahara Gakuen required students to attend a shortened day in order to better prepare for their tests. It was somewhat of a bother, but in the end, most students benefitted from the teachers outlining various details regarding the looming examinations. Rin wondered if Saber would be forced to take tests, considering her late arrival into the semester. It wasn't uncommon for foreigners to be off with their timing for exchange programs, being as Japan's school year began in April, but Rin still felt bad for Saber, and wondered how she would fair if she were forced to take her exams despite the handicap upon her.

Rin supposed she could tutor her.

The mere thought made Rin giddy, and she decided she would slip out of bed and take her shower before waking Saber up to get ready. She needed some time alone anyway since her throat was already tightening at the various scenarios she was emulating in her mind to better prepare her pride for what could come if she didn't lose her nerve.

Despite Rin's intent to stealthily leave Saber to more sleep, a hand soon latched onto her wrist and pulled her in, forcing Rin atop of Saber, the other girl's thin tank top leaving little to the imagination.

'Where, pray tell, might you be escaping to?' Saber said dazedly, her voice softer than normal.

'You're awake?' Rin turned her face.

'Somewhat. I'll admit, I was acting on instinct, since my mind is fairly muddled from the difference in time and setting. A king sleeps lightly, considering his head is a bounty few would pass the value up on. I will say this, however: awakening next to a princess is much more appealing than I could anticipate. Your beauty gives me pause even now.'

Rin reminded herself to breathe, putting her hand to her mouth as she spoke.

'I'm a mess, Saber.'

'A mess only I am fortunate enough to view based on our relationship. And I do not consider this state of yours unattractive. In fact, there is something raw and wild about it that helps stimulate me from rest.'

'Saber…' Rin could only say, her eyes shifting in embarrassment.

'Why do you guard your mouth, Rin?' Saber asked finally.

'I…I have morning breath.'

'Oh?' Saber breathed into her own hand and blinked, her expression dropping slightly. 'Hm. The benefits of having a partially human body, I suppose.'

Both girls laughed, and decided it best that they get washed up for the day together. Rin had been alone for so long that the idea of living with someone again was a distant concept that she feared giving much thought to. She would confess, she had played with the idea of bringing Sakura back into her life some time ago, and even considered what it would be like to prepare meals with Shirou like he did with her sister, but Rin had to admit that there was such comfort and ease with Saber. She and the brilliant king shared a bond that transcended anything Rin had experienced before. Even Rin's father hadn't brought Rin this sense of belonging and respect. He was brilliant and admirable, but he also had an emotional barrier that perhaps only Rin's mother had been allowed to pass, and even she may not have seen the man at his core. Saber saw Rin, her faults and all, yet still loved her.

The sounds and presence of another human being in the morning excited Rin in a way she didn't expect. She knew this was very much a honeymoon type of period, where everything was beautiful and perfect, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the way she needed to share the washroom with Saber as they both did their hair and brushed their teeth. Feeding two was much more fulfilling than bothering to prepare a meal for one. Laughing and joking with Saber as Rin haphazardly attempted to fix a lunch for the two of them was a delight as well. Getting changed into the same uniform made Rin's heart flutter, and she coaxed Saber into wearing the light blue underwear set they had purchased so long ago yet not so long ago. Saber explained that the sharp cut in the panties made her feel constantly exposed, even with black tights overtop, so Rin countered her argument by pulling on her most scandalous pair of undergarments, that is, a black thong and bra combination. It was a purchase made during a moment of temporary insanity, since Rin had never actually worn the set before.

"What on earth could be the point of something so lacking in fabric?" Saber had asked.

Rin had quickly added her own tights and skirt before responding. She wouldn't admit readily that she rarely wore such a combination since she herself found it terribly embarrassing.

"The logical reason is to avoid a panty line. But the alternative is the effect such a piece can have on the psyche of both the wearer and potential observers. Knowing what I have on underneath stimulates your desires, doesn't it?"

Saber could only respond by crossing her arms with a huff and blush.

Once Rin and Saber were just about ready, the front door was knocked upon quite suddenly, and both girls gave one another a look of warning followed by seeming doubt.

'It might be a neighbour checking on me or something.' Rin shrugged.

'I shall wait in the kitchen, then.'

Rin almost allowed as much, but then she took Saber's hand and pulled her along briefly.

'No. You're living with me now, so you can come to the door, too.'

The way Saber's eyes shimmered in that moment was something Rin instantly knew she would never forget. Belonging. Rin knew what that felt like. She knew so well what Saber was realizing just then. Perhaps Saber didn't want to admit it, but she wanted a real family just as much as Rin. They had both lost it all, and Saber, especially, couldn't get any of it back anymore. Rin wanted to make every moment she had on this earth worth it on all levels.

Another knock was just sounding as Rin unlatched the lock and threw the fairly heavy piece open, relieved to find Sakura and Shirou on the other side.

'Um…Good morning, Sakura and Emiya-kun.' Rin shook her head mostly out of confusion.

'Oh! Oh! I-it's true! Saber!' Sakura pointed, obviously forgetting her manners at the sight of the last remaining heroic entity.

'Whoa! I couldn't believe it until I saw her with my own eyes. You're really back, Saber?' Shirou smiled brightly, placing his hands on his hips and nodding to himself.

'I am going by Lily now, but yes, I have returned.'

'That's…that's so wonderful!' Sakura appeared like she didn't know what she wanted to do with her body. It seemed as though she would hug Rin or Saber at any moment, but her own reservations held her at bay. Instead, she just took Rin's hands, since she was closer, and held them tightly in her own.

'I'm so happy for you, Onee-san. Really.' Sakura tipped her head, her eyes appearing to suggest more than her words did with her shared joy. Rin knew what Sakura was trying to imply, and her cheeks burned slightly as a reaction.

'T-thanks.' Rin managed. 'Is that why you two came?'

'Sort of.' Shirou scratched the back of his head.

'Y-you weren't replying to any of my texts, Rin-san, so I was worried.' Sakura took out her phone and shook it slightly, the various accessories jingling for emphasis.

'I didn't hear any of the chimes.' Rin said with near annoyance, extracting the device from her school bag nearby and pressing the power button to wake it up. There was a brief pause in any form of conversation, and Rin could only sheepishly look up, her expression suddenly very humble.

'Oh…It's dead.'

'That's what I figured.' Shirou laughed.

'Onee-san! I need to get your house number, I think. I worry about you.'

'No need for concern anymore, for I will be staying with Rin for now on.' Saber interjected.

'So, you used the grail to be with Tohsaka-san? You guys must be close, huh?' Shirou's brow raised inquisitively.

'Yes. Well…we are kindred spirits, after all.' Rin avoided Sakura's watchful gaze, deciding to save any further discussion for later since the group needed to start moving if they wanted to make it to school in time on foot.

'Is that it? I guess that works. But…I don't know. You two seem like you're more than just friends. Am I missing something? Are you related somehow maybe?'

'You're being an idiot, Emiya-kun. That would mean Sakura's also related, and she would have told you as much, don't you think?' Rin finally stated ruthlessly. Sakura giggled nervously, pushing at her boyfriend to begin the trek to school.

'We'll wait just outside the gate for you two then, okay?' Sakura tried to defuse the rising tensions, understanding her sister well enough to tell that Rin was losing her patience.

'You have good friends.' Saber said quite simply once it was just Rin and her again.

'I have nosy friends.'

'That just means they care.'

'They could care less.'

Saber touched Rin's cheek softly, as if knowing Rin didn't mean any of it, and then smiled, following the girl as she locked up and joined her classmates for a much brighter walk to Homurahara Gakuen.

* * *

Although Rin had been looking forward to walking to school with just Saber and herself, she didn't hate having a small group with her for once. Rin valued her privacy and alone time, but since the week without Saber, she could do without isolation for a little bit.

Shirou must've been told off by Sakura, however, for he was fairly quiet for the majority of the trip, with the three girls containing most of the conversation. Initially, of course, Sakura had quite a few questions for Saber, inquiring about her wish and how she felt in a new body once she learned the mechanics behind Saber's presence. Eventually, however, Saber brought up Rin and Sakura's relationship, learning that only the core group present really knew about the sisters. Sakura, apparently, didn't want to use Rin's reputation to propel her forward in the social realm at school. She was comfortable where she was, and thus, the decision was made to keep their sibling status a secret still.

As the group got closer to Homurahara Gakuen, Rin began to notice that the various classmates, soon appearing from every direction, were becoming quite distracted by Saber, no doubt due to her foreign status and her naturally light blonde hair, pale skin, and startling green eyes. Hushed conversations grew aplenty, and Rin could sense that Sakura was becoming uncomfortable as the gaze became stronger. Along the final strip of sidewalk to the school's gate, a particularly confident boy suddenly appeared beside the group. Rin recognized his bleached blonde hair and cocky attitude. He had been circumstantial friends with Shinji, which automatically put him in Rin's bad books.

'Lily-chan~!' He hummed, almost trying to sound cute but coming across as more obnoxious.

'Hm? Are you speaking to me?' Saber was sincerely taken aback, likely finding the random greeting bewildering.

'Good morning, Sato-san.' Shirou intercepted, showing his worth as even he didn't sound overly inviting. The last name sparked Rin's memories. Ryo Sato. Shinji, at least, was open about his perversions, but Ryo had a nasty reputation for leading innocent girls on with his confidence and nice act prior to placing them in very compromising situations; so the rumours went. He was a delinquent through and through, but somewhat of an anomaly in the sense that he rarely skipped school. Ryo had never tried to approach Rin, which just proved he was smarter than he looked, perhaps. Either that, or Shinji had laid claim to such an impossible feat. Whatever the case, Rin's eyes narrowed as they continued on.

'Hey, buddy.' Ryo replied flippantly. 'So, Lily-chan, I was wondering what you were doing after school today. It's the weekend and everything, right? Thought you might want to try karaoke and get some drinks. I know the owner of a place, so we can get the good stuff.'

'Lily has plans with me.' Rin cut in quickly, her body heat rising.

'Well, I'm sure Lily-chan might want to explore some of the city with someone that knows where all the fun is at. You were just assigned to her, Tohsaka-chan, so you can have the night off.'

'Excuse me?' Rin hissed.

'Why are you conversing with me?' Saber asked suddenly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk with now a multitude of students passing by, most slowing to almost a crawl as they rubbernecked the developing scene.

'Uh…because you're really cute and I want to get to know you, you know?' Ryo regained his composure, but even he was thrown by Saber's unfiltered inquisition.

'Ah. You are, essentially, asking me out on a date because you're interested in me as a viable partner romantically? Is that it?'

Sakura had her hands up to her face, hiding but not hiding from what was coming, while Shirou appeared to be ready to jump in at any given moment should the situation go south. Rin was progressively losing more and more control of her emotions, rage, jealousy, and pride boiling within her stomach, nearly breaking through her social barriers and urging her to throttle this insect's throat. How dare he even think of approaching Saber when Rin was present. Rin knew this would happen, but the simple _thought_ of Saber engaging in any sort of frivolity with some guy that only wanted to get her into bed put her into a state of fury she didn't know existed until now.

Sensing that he was potentially getting somewhere now, Ryo gave what he thought to be a million-dollar grin and flicked his head so that his unnaturally bright hair fluffed into a more ideal position. More and more students were slowing to a crawl, the spectacle growing thanks to Saber's already famous status and Ryo's persistent attitude.

'You got it. I can promise nothing but a good time, my lady. I know how to treat a princess.' Ryo did a bow not unlike the way a prince would, and it must've been one of his best moves for closing a deal because Rin's eye twitched at the devious smile forming on his thin lips.

There was silence, only the sounds of cars driving by and birds in nearby trees breaking what was a point in time. Rin nearly kicked Ryo in the face right there, but a snicker from Saber detained her violent tendencies.

'I see. I suppose this is the part where most girls with self-esteem low enough for you to target would crumble at the honey-laced words practised for their very demise.' There was an audible gasp from various onlookers, a small crowd gathering now that measured a little more than twenty or so students and even random locals. They all, of course, kept a safe enough distance, but their presence was evident, nonetheless.

Stunned into a mute, Ryo could only listen to Saber go on.

'You have the look of a predator, I'm afraid, Sato-san. I have met too many individuals with the same bloodthirsty gaze, although I will give you credit; you hide it well. Nonetheless, while I may be inclined to act flattered, I cannot even do that, and must simply state that you are approximately two thousand years too early to even consider my hand as a hand you could dare dream of taking in any form of courtship.'

Sakura was making a strange sort of high-pitched noise, while Shirou waited in anticipation of what came next. No matter how one looked at it, Ryo Sato had not only been rejected, but rejected in a verbally abusive manner that, while perhaps not completed unwarranted, would likely send the young man into nasty retaliation. His neck tightened visually, and his already slanted eyes narrowed even more dangerously.

'Well, aren't you just a stuck-up _bitch_.' The boy hissed with as much venom as he could.

'That's enough – ' Shirou began, but he couldn't do much else before Rin took one step in and slapped Ryo Sato so hard his whole body twisted at the impact, Rin likely using mana to intensify her strength and really send a message home. Another gasp from the crowd, more and more persons slowing their pace to hopefully catch the final bits of the confrontation.

'She has every right to turn you down, Sato-kun. Be on your way or I won't hold back next time.'

'R-Rin…!' Sakura quivered in place.

Ryo Sato wiped his face, chuckling to himself quietly as he rose up.

'Leave it to whores to stick together. You think I can let this slide? Huh!?' The young man reeled and thrust his arm forward, twisting it into a high arc and fully intending on hitting Rin with his clenched fist before it was caught by Saber, the girl using the momentum of the punch to parry and launch Ryo off of his feet, forcing him into a somersault until he landed on his back and gasped in pain, the air completely pushed out of his lungs prematurely.

'A-augh…!' He gasped, wheezing in defeat.

'Oh, I do believe you have made one too many mistakes this day, Sato-san.' Saber leaned over the boy, her voice low and threatening. Rin forgot how frightening she could sound when angered, and she doubted Sakura or Shirou had any idea such rage was possible from the smaller female. Certainly, their expressions made it clear that they were almost as scared as Ryo in that second.

'Tempt fate once more by raising your hand against Rin, and I will disregard any laws recently established to protect pathetic leeches like yourself from walking about freely. Am I clear?'

Rin knew few could hear what Saber was actually saying, but the important thing was that Ryo could understand her perfectly, and he nodded slowly, the grimace upon his lips suggesting he may or may not be telling the truth. He knew how to survive, and he had already taken his game too far for the day.

'Let us go.' Saber turned, finding suddenly that there was a mass of students also making their way to the gates of school, the volume puzzling her some. Rin went in close to Saber and took her arm, the motion hidden somewhat by Shirou and Sakura.

'U-unbelievable…' Sakura kept saying at regular intervals.

By the time the small group made it into he school grounds, Rin had released Saber, Kaede running to them with her usual spunk but obvious curiosity in her eyes as well.

'Give me the scoop, like, right now! People keep talking about you, Lily-san, and Ryo-kun. I think I heard your names almost thirty times in the span of two minutes as I waited for you guys to show up.'

Rin rolled her eyes, trying to keep the explanation fairly concise for the sake of Saber and the rumour itself. The interest in Saber was already at a suffocating level, and now the most recent news about her would only amplify that further. Rin would just have to ensure that she remained by the girl's side, supporting her and guiding her as needed to navigate this adolescent present-day life.

'Lily-san! I didn't have you pegged for some kind of super gal, but that's okay with me! Besides Shinji-kun, Ryo-kun is one of the scummiest guys in schools, yet somehow lotsa girls get hung up on him. I guess he's okay looking when he's not talking, but once he opens his mouth? Ugh.' Kaede feigned choking herself.

'I only replied to his proposal in the most honest way possible. Was that wrong?' Saber seemed somewhat confused, and Rin wanted to hug her right there near the shoe lockers at the front of the school.

'Well, according to Rin here you were pretty brutal, but other than that, just be careful. I'm not sure what it's like in Britain, but you should try and show a little more restraint in Japan.'

'Hm. I see.'

'But don't let people walk all over you either.' Shirou added.

'Oh, please. As if you should be telling anyone that.' Rin couldn't help but snap back.

'A difficult balance to achieve. I will do my best.' Saber acknowledged, only to open her locker and find a pile of cards and folded up pieces of papers fluttering out due to over capacity.

* * *

Rin's patience was tested for the first two periods of the morning. Before homeroom started, she gave up on counting how many classmates from every possible year came into her class to either get a look at Saber or talk to her outright. Rin's presence around the girl seemed to deter _some_ from engaging openly, but even Rin's status as the insurmountable school idol couldn't sway some of the more courageous individuals. Saber's reputation had skyrocketed for both boys and girls in a very short amount of time thanks to the rumours surrounding her and Ryo. Even Yukari said something to Saber once she got in, giving the girl a little nod of approval when she mentioned Ryo's somewhat humbled demeanor in the hallways.

Rin knew she was being unreasonable. She didn't own Saber. She shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it. Every single time a classmate approached Saber in any way whatsoever, Rin's head pulsated and her face burned. She got to the point where she would do little to hide her irritation, but Saber's welcoming and patient attitude toward any of her peers only added fuel to the fire. For once, Saber's kingly traits irritated Rin. Saber was already a new idol at Homurahara Gakuen, and everyone seemed to want the chance to talk to her. Rin hardly was able to say two words to the girl during break, and her chest ached with pure unaltered jealousy. Kaede tried, at one point, to persuade the crowd that had formed around Saber's desk to give her some space, possibly because she knew Rin well enough to tell she was quite bothered, but it was to no avail.

"Is it true you turned Sato-san down and made him cry?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Did you want to come to a café with us after school?"

"Let's go shopping tomorrow!"

"You're so pretty, Lily-san! What do you use on your skin?"

"Like, are you wearing contacts, or what?"

"Your eyes are so big! So beautiful!"

"Did you learn Japanese from a really old book or something? The way you talk is adorable!"

"C-could I talk to you after school?"

"Tell me what Ryo-kun said to you exactly. I wanna know if he uses the same line every time."

"Where are you staying?"

"Would you like to try some of my cookies?"

Eventually, Rin excused herself to go to the restroom. Saber offered to join her, but Rin knew how that would turn out if they ventured into the halls together. She just needed some quiet and privacy or else she had a feeling she would clock the next person who tried to ask Saber out in any sort of fashion. She assured Saber she would be fine, and although the newly established celebrity obviously had her doubts, she allowed Rin her space, fortunately, if looking a little saddened.

Rin felt as though she could finally breathe again in the hallways of her school. She could tell that she was being somewhat monitored by the other students (more so than usual), and she assumed it was because of her association with Saber as well as the Ryo Sato incident. That being said, only hushed whispers and furtive glances increased as she passed various faceless individuals, and Rin was actually relieved that nobody had the nerve to approach her directly. That is, until Sakura emerged from the washroom and spotted her sister, immediately going to her and following her right back into the restrooms.

'Why aren't you with Lily-san?' Sakura asked, checking around to ensure that nobody was within earshot of her. The noise of the facility and the way Sakura kept her voice down while Rin half-heartedly washed her hands kept their conversation mostly private unless someone walked right into their personal space.

'I'm allowed to use the lady's room, aren't I?'

'…You're upset.' Sakura went on, solidifying her place as the second most perceptive person when it came to the elusive Rin Tohsaka's true feelings.

Rin bit at her lip, the tell providing even more evidence of her state of mind.

'…Of course I am. I…This is frustrating. Lily is…she's…'

'I know exactly how you feel, Onee-san.' Sakura spoke even quieter, her breaths nearly brushing Rin's ear. 'I stood by and watched Shirou from a distance, somehow believing that he would fall for me if I waited long enough. It…doesn't work. Others will just keep trying, or…' Sakura's eyes flickered, and she seemed to consciously push down feelings that left more than a bitter taste in her mouth.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Rin muttered stubbornly.

'Y-you don't like showing weakness…I get it. But…but you're the one who told me that nothing would ever happen unless I did something myself. It's because of you…that I'm happy. I just want to help.'

Rin continued to chew on her mouth, her eyes watering slightly.

'Then help me. What do you suggest I do? This isn't as simple as getting some guy to notice me.'

Sakura's face trembled, but she controlled the festering emotions threatening to hurt her again.

'…I'm sorry.' Rin quickly recovered. 'That was awful. I'm…I'm sorry, Sakura.' Rin looked to her sister and tried to smile softly.

'I-it's fine. It's not the same. But…you're so much stronger than me. It wouldn't be fair if it was the same, right? This…this is your challenge.' Sakura pressed her hand to her chest and narrowed her eyes. 'And I know that my sister takes any challenge thrown her way and faces it with the courage and intellect that I can only dream of. That's the sister I'm…I'm so proud of!'

Rin gripped at the sink and ran the hot water, splashing it upon her face and staring at the mirror before her. She then dried herself off and took hold of Sakura, hugging her tightly and not caring even a little bit who saw them.

'T-thank-you…' She nearly whimpered.

Sakura held her back, her hands digging into Rin's shoulders affectionately.

'Anything. I'd do anything for you, Onee-san.' Sakura whispered back before the girls parted. 'Do you…have a plan?'

Rin exhaled deeply, aware that she and Sakura were officially going to be late for their next class. She nodded for a while, as if convincing herself.

'…I think so.'

'Can I help?'

'Just…be there for me when it happens.'

'Pardon?'

Rin started out of the restrooms, her stride long and hard.

'You'll know.'

* * *

Rin entered her third period without an ounce of embarrassment. Her teacher attempted to scold her, but Rin's nearly perfect academic record (save for her absentees during the war, and even those had been reworked in her files thanks to the church, primarily) deflected any real threat. She made sure to acknowledge Saber, and ignored every other pair of eyes that attempted to question her status. She took her seat and retrieved her books, stilling her heart for what was to come should she allow it.

Finally, Rin's fourth period class concluded, and lunch began. Rin breathed out and in with as much control as she could possibly manage. Instantly, classmates went to Saber's desk and began shuffling chairs around so that they could eat with her. Unsure of how to handle the social situation, Saber welcomed the guests, but looked back at Rin, obviously asking for help without seeming too desperate.

'Damn. That girl is popular. Kinda wanna sign up for a foreign exchange program myself, you know?' Kaede shrugged, shuffling through her bag to retrieve her money.

Rin didn't respond. She couldn't respond. Her mind was swirling. Her skin was buzzing. Her eyes were burning. A path was laid out before her. She had complete control over her life. The path to the left welcomed her, absolutely no danger or obstacles present for miles. It was bright and cheerful, it's golden flooring beaming up toward a blue sky that stretched into the sunset and darkness beyond it. The path to her right, however…

'You coming? I need to buy lunch today.'

'…No.' Rin managed, but her leg hammered on the ground, her whole desk shaking due to her apparent aggravation.

'Oh? You, uh…you okay?'

'I will be. I think.'

'Seriously. You're freaking me out a little. Since when do you act like this?'

Rin finally stopped her nervous tick and stood up, her chair scraping against the floor and alerting many of her classmates. The group around Saber, in particular, paused for a moment before returning back to the anomaly that held such intrigue in the their otherwise monotonous lives. Rin then began toward the group, her hands clenched into fists and her heart beating a mile a minute.

This was…absurd. Did Rin even know herself anymore?

'Can you help me with some of my English homework after school today, Lily-san? I'm totally not ready for the exam, like, at all.'

'Er…that is a possibility.'

 _Stop it._

'Tell us about Ryo-kun again! That story is so amazing!'

'It was nothing…truly.'

 _You're making her uncomfortable._

'Ugh. I want to go to the U.S.A. for an exchange program. Can you give me some pointers, Lily-san?'

'Well…it is a complicated procedure.'

 _She's not some animal at the zoo for you to ogle._

'What club are you going to join? I guess you might want to wait until the third semester, but you seem like you'd be good at the sports. Maybe volleyball?'

'Hm. I hadn't considered the clubs…'

 _Enough. She's my…my…_

'So, how many letters did you have in your locker this morning, Lily-chan? Huh? Huh? One of my buddies said he sent you one. His name is Haru. Did you read it yet?'

'N-not yet. I didn't have time this morning.'

 _I either put up or shut up. It's as simple as that._

 _No more. I'm a Tohsaka. I'm proud. I'm strong._

 _I will not…back down from my fears!_

 _My pride will_ not _control me!_

'Lily!' Rin heard her own voice scratch on the roof of her mouth. Saber turned, not unaware of Rin's approach since she kept glancing back the moment she heard the girl's chair.

'Oh! It's Tohsaka-san!' The boy that had just been talking proclaimed, eyeing Rin with approval.

'Can we help you?' One of the braver girls spoke up.

'Hardly.' Rin dismissed.

 _Now…I will become a completely different person._

 _I'm scared. I'm terrified. I'm still not even sure I can do this but…_

 _But…_

Rin circled the desks until she had a path to Saber's. She took one final breath, bidding farewell to any form of stability she had in her immediate adolescent social life, and then placed both her hands on Saber's face, cradling her gently before kissing "Lily" in front of the entire class.

Rin wanted there to be no doubt. She wanted this image to be burned into every single one of her classmates' brain. She held nothing back. She opened her mouth alongside Saber's and made it clear that this was one of the deepest and most emotionally-fueled kisses more than half the class would see for a very long time. Rin's nerves attempted to thwart her, but memories of Saber and the affection she held so dearly for this young woman overwrote any sense of hesitation.

Saber's voice hummed through her throat, an erotic groan contained within the mouths of both girls still audible enough for the progressively louder class to feed off of. Gasps. Cheers. Shrieks of excitement and shock. It was all white noise to Rin. None of it needed to matter. None of it should.

Rin parted from Saber, purposely allowing a trail of saliva to linger between their lips to further exemplify what she had just done. Beyond the high pitched squeaking of some of the students there was only bated breath and wide-eyed stares. Most of Rin's class likely couldn't even process what had just taken place before them. Rin took advantage of the momentary silence, because she knew it would be her only chance outside of the inevitable chaos that would soon erupt, and spoke loudly with clarity added to every syllable she pronounced.

'Lily Pendragon, I am unapologetically in love with you, and I wish to make you my girlfriend, right here and now, if you would give me that honour.'


	57. Day 7

Day 7

It nagged at her. It was a feeling she wanted to dismiss but couldn't. She had given up everything for this…but this didn't seem right.

Discomfort.

She was causing discomfort for the person she loved. She knew there would be complications. She tried to meld with the time as best as she could. She wanted to be friends with _her_ friends. She wanted to be accepted by _her_ peers and make _her_ proud. She wanted to see _her_ smile without reserve or fear.

It just…wasn't working.

When they were alone, she couldn't be happier. It was just as she imagined. There was such love and affection even without physical intimacy. Sleeping beside _her_. Cooking with _her_. Walking with _her_. Such simple trivialities that she hadn't appreciated until now. This was her second chance, and she wanted to seize it, knowing how lucky she was. The world could be beautiful. She could experience so much with this gorgeous human being by her side.

But then they would return to society, and she struggled. She struggled to find her way. There was such obvious pain and apprehension. It hurt. She didn't want to admit it but it hurt. With every interaction, the gap felt as though it widened further and further. She looked to _her_ , the distance growing and her mind racing.

What could she do to help? How could she fix this? She felt so lost and powerless. She could lead armies, but this? She couldn't even take the first step. She was flailing. Her legs felt awkward. She wasn't sure how to sit. Where did she look? It was all becoming overwhelming. The anxiety she tried to keep at bay for _her_ sake gripped at her neck and twisted.

But then…

Then…

Then…!

Warmth. Her heart had reacted first. It knew, somehow, that it was all over. _She_ was ever the intellect. _She_ was ever aware. _She_ had confronted the problem head on and was prepared to provide the solution. Even being somewhat aware of what was potentially coming, she couldn't steady her mind in time.

Warmth. Such soft and comfortable warmth physically and mentally. She couldn't stop her voice from relieving itself through her throat, the sensations and taste of _her_ stimulating dormant desires that exceeded reason.

Warmth. The touch and unfiltered acceptance. _She_ was the one. She knew. She knew for certain right there that _she_ was the person that she would live for and with. Her soul was soothed, and it was a sensation that only the most treasured of human emotion could encompass within but a blur of eternity.

And _her_ words liberated her everything, her heart reaching a point of rapture so pure she nearly lost all control and composure. The words rang clear like a bell of harmony. They were words she would commit to the most precious of memories for the rest of her living days.

' _Lily Pendragon, I am unapologetically in love with you, and I wish to make you my girlfriend right here and now if you would give me that honour._ '

Honour. Commitment. Loyalty. Love. Pride.

Tears were inevitable. She had held back for _her_ , but now…there was no need to.

* * *

'My lady, I am already yours.'

The class exploded. The sudden clash of voices rising into octaves normally only ever reached during the most amazing of concerts drew immediate attention, countless students pouring over from other classes with the sole intent of discovering what could possibly initiate a riot so instantaneously.

Excitement, jealousy, confusion, disgust, joy, and shock fought for supremacy and only became more chaotic with every single passing second. Rin and Saber remained confined within an ever growing circle of bodies, and they could only hold one another's hand tightly as the inquisitions happened all at once.

'I-is this a joke? This has to be a joke!'

'Are we on t.v.? Where are the cameras?'

'I cannot support this. It's wrong. It's so wrong.'

'I think you're both so beautiful and it's so wonderful!'

'Gross…'

'I-it's not fair! It's totally not fair! Two of the hottest girls in school…and…a-and…!'

'Have you two done it already? That kiss screamed experience!'

'Amazing…!'

'Has something been lost in translation?'

'Were you pen pals or something before Lily came here?'

'That was, like, super hot. I'm totally turned on right now.'

'Sluts.'

'Do it again! I wanna get a picture!'

'Can I do an article for the newspaper club on you ladies? This is a major scoop!'

'Kiss me! Kiss me!'

'Maybe give them some space guys, huh? Come one.'

'Tohsaka-san's a lesbian! Tohsaka-san's a lesbian!'

'I feel better about my rejection now.'

'Just crazy. Craziness. This is crazy.'

'Is this common in the west? I heard they're super loose there, so maybe…'

'That confession was adorable! So, you two are…dating? Wow! Jelly!'

'No! No! Lily-chan! I love you!'

Saber and Rin couldn't even begin to respond. It was an orgy of faces and words that they could only catch pieces of. Rin's hand started to turn white within Saber's. She was overwhelmed, and she was beginning to find it very difficult to breathe. Her eyes rolled, and the black blotches found their way into her vision suddenly. Voices faded into a loud hum, her brain buzzing and a white noise ringing in her ears. She then swayed back and forth twice before the darkness came completely.

* * *

'I have heard the rumours, but I'd prefer to know exactly what happened in your own words, Lily-san. Would you mind explaining to me what led to Tohsaka-san's sudden loss of consciousness?'

'…I believe she would prefer to be awake during such a discussion.'

'Then you should return to your final class for the day. The nurse can look after your friend.'

'I would rather stay.'

'I understand. However, you've already missed most of your afternoon classes, and I don't want to give you a bad impression, but here in Japan we do not allow students to simply skip their academics; especially so close to exams. It wouldn't be right for me to treat you differently, as the principal of the school.'

'I will not leave her side.'

'Lily-san…'

'I'm awake…' Rin forced the words out, just barely getting herself away from the darkness in order to process what was happening. She had made a scene and was now in the nurse's office. Rin Tohsaka, the academic and social idol of the school had made a statement that would shape the rest of her stay in Homurahara Gakuen. Panic endangered her stability, but once her vision returned and she could make out Saber, a wash of relief came over her at the idea of going public with such an angelic woman.

'Oh. Thank goodness. Lily-san was respecting your privacy, Tohsaka-san, but I need answers before we decide how to handle this situation.'

'Situation?' Rin's tone found an edge.

'Yes. The rumours state that you…er…made quite the spectacle of yourself. Indeed, it is rather perplexing how an honour student came to become so…well…'

'What?' Rin went on, no longer hiding the confrontation in her voice. Reiji Tamotsu. This principal was old. Very old. His white, balding head and wrinkling, mole-filled face displayed his age for all to see. He was, for the most part, a good man, but he was stuck in his ways, and although homosexuality had always existed around him, he – and the rest of his generation – labelled it as simply "wrong" and "unnatural", condemning any foolish enough to pursue their true emotions to the wayside, labelling them as heretics no better than the mentally insane. Although tolerance of such deterrence in social expectation had been alleviated to a degree, Rin was well aware of what she was getting herself into within Japan as an openly bisexual young lady. Public displays of affection were somewhat frowned upon to begin with, the act of restraining one's inner feelings held in high regard. Far be it for "unnatural" love to be displayed whatsoever.

The principal tugged at his tie and breathed out deeply, as if tired already.

'P.D.A. is not something we encourage in this facility of learning, but what you did… _if_ you did it, will upset many a parent should the word get out; and it will, I'm sure. I am the one who shall now deal with the repercussions of your actions, and I need all the information I can get.'

Rin knew what he wanted. He wanted her to make something – _anything_ – up that would relieve him of the burden speculated. She had foreseen this as well. She had been through every scenario. She had deemed every single inconvenience worth it. Rin looked to Saber and grinned as she pushed herself up in the nurse's bed.

'So be it. I entered the class after visiting the washroom during lunch, kissed Lily, and asked her to be my girlfriend because I am in love with her. We are now going out officially, and I suspect we shall be quite happy. Satisfied?'

Rin had to admit, she took some pleasure in the stunned look upon Reiji's expression and the way the older nurse covered her mouth in shock.

'S-so…it's true…' The man grunted, hardly as amused as Rin.

'I believe the more appropriate thing to say is: "congratulations".' Rin was now sitting on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

'This…is very unfortunate.' The principal shook his head and glanced from Saber and then back to Rin. 'Rin-san…Your future…'

'Is unchanged. I will admit, I was wrong for creating such a scene, and I apologize for forcing a situation on some of my peers that may have made them uncomfortable, but beyond that, I have absolutely no reason to be ashamed of what I stand for. Life is too short and too precious to hide behind imaginary constructs of order and manipulative dictations of "right" and "wrong". I am in love. It is a pure, consensual, and healthy love. Few these days can make such a bold statement, but I do so without hesitation or doubt.'

'Rin…' Saber breathed, her eyes illuminating brightly.

Reiji Tamotsu remained quiet for a long while then, his sighs coming in almost regular intervals as he toiled over what Rin Tohsaka, one of his shining stars within the school, said to him without a hint of apprehension.

'I…am sorry for contributing to your stress.' Saber offered the man, seemingly snapping him out of his contemplation. 'If I may assist with the impending parental battles, I will do everything in my power to relieve you of that anticipated storm.'

The principal scoffed, but then laughed deeply, pressing the back of his hands into his eyes and wiping them.

'What am I to say in the face of such truth? I do not pretend to understand this changing world at times, but so long as I have you both promise me that whatever happens between you two will remain private, then I shall have no ground to stand on. I will be telling the parents that you were participating in a dare of some description, and that will be the end of that. Are we in agreement?'

'…Understood.' Saber relented, but Rin's cheeks flushed.

'You have my permission to tell anyone so unsatisfied with their own relationships that they feel the need to dictate others' that Rin Tohsaka proclaimed her love to another student that just so happens to be female as well. You may say _that_.'

The principal glared at Rin, likely wondering why she would push so far.

'Rin. It is fine. I am more than satisfied.' Saber tried.

'Yes. Understand that you have not been suspended because of your impeccable record until now, Tohsaka-san. Do not test your luck further.'

'Suspension!?'

'What you did today could very well compromise this educational facility's credibility. I am not exaggerating. I am going to make it go away for the staff and, more importantly, for you.'

Rin bit at her lip, her eyes burning suddenly.

'That makes no sense!'

'And Lily-san, I would appreciate it if you would represent your homeland more competently from here forward. The foreign exchange program is a wonderful thing, and I do not want to be responsible for further revisions of that opportunity.'

Rin was on the verge of crying, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't give this ancient man the satisfaction of knowing he was crushing her insides with how he made her feel so dirty and evil for simply being honest with herself and her peers.

'Now, I am giving you both permission to leave the grounds early today and enjoy the rest of your weekend so that there is time for the student body to settle down. Your bags will be brought to you in a moment.' The man paused at the door, gripping the handle and nodding to the nurse. 'It is not as though I am completely against what you are apparently deciding to stand for, Tohsaka-san, but I have the lives of my staff and the students here to consider. It only takes a spark to light a fire, and I have been around long enough to know that the smallest of incidents can lead to the downfall of anything great. I am merely being cautious; I hope you can try and understand that.'

The principal didn't wait for a response. He left with the nurse, not another word spoken.

Rin gripped at the bed and was visually livid. She couldn't control the shaking and anger that coursed through every circuit in her body. Saber moved to her side and held her close, resting the side of her head against the other girl's.

'It is all right, Rin. As a king, I quickly learned that choosing one's battles is integral to any position of leadership. I cannot say I truly grasp the hierarchy put into place at your school, but I am under the impression that Tamotsu-sensei is attempting to respect your desires while simultaneously ensuring his peoples' security. It is a difficult position to be placed in, and I want you to understand that what you did today…it made my heart soar and I cannot claim to have ever been more joyful than in that single instant when you professed your love for me in front of your entire class and, in turn, your school as a whole. I do not expect anything further.'

'B-but…' Rin held Saber's hand tightly, her eyes quivering in restraint. 'It's ridiculous…! Why should it matter beyond the disruption I caused? It makes no sense whatsoever!'

Saber moved her thumb along the edge of the hand she held, stroking the soft skin with a calculated motion.

'I am sorry to say, Rin, but you have been burdened with that of a progressive intellect that the majority and uneducated lack. Unfortunately, the ignorant are commonly more liberal with their freedom of speech, and thus, it is a long and difficult road to change that which has been engrained in the wandering masses.'

Rin moved her head and then shoved it under Saber's chin affectionately, as if a small child that needed a moment of protection from the world. She sniffed once, and then pushed out of Saber's embrace, wiping her eyes stubbornly.

'Idiots.' Rin muttered.

'Indeed. We shall not yield, but I will also not allow your future to be threatened either. Let us play within the boundaries, for the time being, and strike when the opportunities present themselves. These are the basics of combat, and we are but an addition to a growing revolution, I am sure.'

Rin had to smile at that. How charismatic Saber could be. It truly was a trait all leaders needed.

'…So be it. I suppose I can manage a level of restraint for now. We'll keep an eye on the situation and act accordingly. This is just another war for us to win, Saber.'

'Certainly. Our track record suggests that we are quite the combination to contend with, so I have confidence in our imminent victory.'

'Exactly.' Rin turned to Saber, looking deep into her eyes and losing herself for a moment in simply appreciation. The negative consequences of what she had done were so suffocating that Rin nearly forgot to appreciate the positive outcome. 'You're my girlfriend now, Saber.'

Saber beamed in return, if with just a hint of awkwardness.

'That I am. And you are my lady.'

'How could this feeling possibly be wrong?'

Saber brought her face to Rin's and kissed her gently, their lips lingering together for a second longer, resisting the urge to proceed further.

'The simple truth of the matter is,' Saber whispered, her mouth still brushing Rin's. 'It isn't.'


	58. Day 8

Day 8

As Reiji Tamotsu promised, Saber and Rin were released from school nearly half an hour earlier than their classmates. Honestly, Rin was relieved to be out and away from her peers. She was no longer in the mood to deal with foolish questions and attempting to explain herself to closed ears and prejudiced notions.

Thankfully, the weather was being more agreeable than not, a slight overcast dimming the light of the fall sun, but the temperature itself tolerable. Rin exited the gate with Saber, resisting the urge to glance back and see how many onlookers followed her path. She somewhat wanted to get into contact with Sakura and thank her for her help, but alas, Rin's phone remained dead, and she supposed she could always call later in the night.

A touch brought Rin out of her own head for a moment, and she soon felt Saber's hand interfolding within her own. The way their fingers so easily navigated between one another sent a chill into Rin's spine, and she stepped in a little closer to her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._

She could never have anticipated being in this very situation, yet Rin was, and her heart continued to flip, reminding her that life with Saber was real and that everything she was experiencing could only be classified as the beginning.

'It is not a problem if we merely hold hands, correct?' Saber asked regardless, ever considerate of her lady.

'No. Girls are much more physically open with one another in Japan, so linking arms and holding hands are commonplace. We won't alert anyone, and even if we did, I can tolerate a scowl or two. In fact, I welcome it.'

'Ever the aggressor.' Saber nudged Rin, causing her to nod smugly.

'I thank my aggression daily, because it's part of why we are where we are, wouldn't you say?'

'I would.'

Rin took hold of Saber's arm now with her free hand, resting her head against the girl's. Although it was rather awkward to walk, the momentary closeness was worth it.

'Did you want to get a snack on the way home, Saber? We have the day off tomorrow, so I was thinking we could go to the department store and browse a little bit together.'

'I am in favour of those suggestions. Now that the Grail War is over, I can much more easily relax during our outings. Is there a particular purpose to our visit to the stores, or are we simply browsing?'

'Well…there's a couple of things we should look into for you, right? I mean, I-I don't mind you wearing my clothes here and there, but you should have your own wardrobe. You need more underwear as well. _That_ we cannot share.'

'No? How odd. I suspected we could, considering our measurements aren't terribly different.'

'W-well…I guess…I-it wouldn't be that bad…' Rin's face turned completely red at the thought, her pulse quickening and imagination running wild.

'I'm teasing you, Rin. Of course we shouldn't share undergarments. That's slightly unsanitary.'

'I-I know that! I was playing along, obviously.'

'Your red skin says otherwise.'

'W-whatever! It's not _that_ strange, okay? It's not like I'm filthy or something.'

Saber giggled, releasing Rin's hand suddenly before reaching behind the girl and giving her behind a light stroke and squeeze. Rin yelped in surprise, trying to immediately downplay her reaction as various pedestrians turned to see what the outburst was about.

'Oh? Is that how it is?' Rin sneered.

Saber simply looked at her hand, moving her fingers as if gripping an imaginary ball.

'My goodness. That was an alluring sensation. Perhaps your skimpy undergarment truly does serve multiple purposes. There is something to be said about my knowledge of your scandalous decision this morning.'

'Heheh. Are you turned on or something now, Saber?' Rin seized the opportunity to taunt the girl right back.

'A-ahem. We best get back to the topic at hand, Rin, before I allow this pent up frustration to overtake my better judgement.'

'Uh-huh?' Rin checked her surroundings quickly, noting that she and Saber were getting close to a much more populated part of Fuyuki City, before leaning in and giving Saber's ear a quick nibble. The young woman reacted with a shiver that seemed to start at her feet and run through her entire body.

'A-ah!' Saber moaned, stopping and holding herself for a second. 'T-that was foul play.'

'Oh, and your comment wasn't?'

Saber's mouth tightened, but then it cracked as Rin also smiled. The girls laughed together and reunited their hands, stepping out and into the shopping district fairly close to the school. The shift in density in relation to people present was obvious, and Rin and Saber stayed close as they entered the somewhat busy streets.

'We have not been to this area yet, have we?' Saber inquired, rubbernecking at the sounds and videos coming from the various shops present. She somewhat recognized one part of the street, noting the various maids and costumed individuals handing out flyers. She hadn't spent much time here on her own before moving on to the riverbank, but the brief memories began to come back. It was strange how different it all looked when her thoughts weren't distracted by battles and the conflict of an omniscient wish.

'We drove through it at one point, I think, but yeah, this is our first time looking around here. It's one of the more popular parts of town for strictly shopping, while I took you to more of an entertainment district with the arcade and everything.'

'Yes. Fond memories.'

'I know. We'll have to go again.'

'I would like that.' Saber tightened her hand around Rin's. 'Truthfully, we could go anywhere and, so long as I'm with you, I would be content.'

Rin hesitated at the crosswalk, the light turning green and the mass of people around her starting to proceed safely. The shuffling noises were too loud for her to respond verbally just then, so she simply kissed Saber on the mouth. It was a peck, but it still garnered the attention of many an individual around Rin. Not a word was said, however, and that was absolutely fine by Rin. All she wanted to see was the light in Saber's eyes flash at the unfiltered exemplification of affection. Rin mouthed the words "I love you", and Saber responded in turn, the moment captured by the wind and light of its time.

* * *

'Rin…what is this heavenly aroma that is invading my senses at the moment?'

'This is a café, and a pretty famous one too. It serves above average tea, coffee, and desserts.'

'Yes. Yes, I can see that.' Saber went to the display case and scanned the various options, her antics when food was involved always interesting to watch in contrast to her usual mannerisms. 'They all look too delicious to decide. How does one make a sound choice under so much pressure?'

'It's similar enough to the pastry shop we went to before, so try something different from what you had there.'

'Hmmm…' Saber cupped her chin and nodded, some attention being drawn because of her obvious foreign status and her evident intrigue. Rin tried to balance the girl's slightly bizarre behaviour by acting as normal as possible, but food brought something out in Saber that Rin liked to see. It was rare that Saber so outwardly displayed excitement, and thus, Rin didn't mind the small scene.

'Here. I'll order you the pancake stack and I'll have the deluxe parfait, that way, you can have the best of both worlds. Make sense?'

'Quite. You're a true strategist when it comes to these difficult decisions.'

Rin had to laugh, and she was about to go to the counter when she had a thought: she may not always be with Saber, so it would be good for her girlfriend to get used to interacting with shopkeepers and the like. Rin extracted some money from her wallet and handed it to Saber, nodding toward the young lady who stood, almost like a statue, behind the cash.

'I've changed my mind; I want you to place our order.'

'P-pardon?'

'It's easy. Think of it like you're giving a command to one of your servants or whatever. Just try to act casual and you'll be fine.'

A flickering of doubt passed over Saber's visage, but she steeled herself and accepted the mission.

'Yes. You're right, Rin. I cannot simply hide behind you when it comes to everyday life now. Allow me.'

'Exactly. I'll be right here in case things get difficult.'

'They shall not. This will be child's play.'

'Remember, try to sound a little more casual if you can.'

Saber made a noise of confirmation and then approached the worker who was wearing a cute apron and brown uniform.

'Hello! Thank-you for joining us this evening. How may I help you?' The girl rattled off very hastily, her words practically merging into one another.

'Y-yes. Well, I would like to place an order.' Saber began, if shakily.

'Great! What can I get you?'

Saber eyed the menu displayed behind the girl now, and Rin saw the moment of confidence hit her as she gathered her courage and proceeded.

'An order of stacked pancakes and a single deluxe parfait, if you please.'

'Very good. And to drink?'

Saber's mouth opened, but nothing came out, and her face reddened slightly.

'A drink? Um. That wasn't…discussed…so…w-well…'

'Just water, please.' Rin intercepted.

'Great. Anything else?'

'Anything else? That's a very good question. I hadn't given it much consideration…' Saber blinked rapidly, the confusion plain on her face.

'We're okay. Thank-you.'

'That's twelve hundred yen.'

Saber regained herself and thrust the money forward before releasing it, the bill floating down and then sliding off the counter as the cashier fumbled to grab it. Saber looked devastated, clearly feeling terrible for causing a simple worker strife.

'M-my apologies! It wasn't my intent to act so rudely!'

'Oh. It's fine. I've been through worse.' The girl waved off the situation with a very practised smile.

'Still, it is unacceptable…'

'You can keep the change.' Rin said with authority.

'You're too kind.' The worker genuinely smiled now, considering what Rin had provided for payment was practically double the amount needed.

'I-I'm foreign!' Saber tried once more, her entire body turning crimson. Rin had to deliberately stifle her laughter, taking Saber by the shoulders and ushering her to one of the booths.

'Thank-you!' She called back, still trying not to giggle hysterically. Once she and Saber were seated, she finally let out the remnants of her urges, snickering into her hand as Saber sat across from her and clenched at her uniform's skirt.

'My God, whatever came over me? The moment an unexpected development came to be I couldn't form sentences or intelligent thought. I have commanded armies and scolded men three times my age, yet placing a simple order flustered me beyond redemption.'

'It really wasn't that bad.' Rin tried, although she was sure her amusement didn't help her argument. 'Well, the "I'm foreign!" part was pretty bad, but the rest was within the parameters of acceptability.'

Saber hid her face and simply shook it in shame.

'Why did you say that anyway?'

'I don't know! Perhaps to validate my ridiculous spasms?'

Rin nodded, controlling the urge to laugh once more.

'Well, that was your test run. Those are always the hardest. You'll be fine next time.'

'We shall see…'

Rin reached across the table, placing her hand in front of Saber, inviting her to take it. After a moment's reluctance, the blonde girl did so, instantaneous relief coming over her.

'Honestly, it doesn't matter. I still love you more than anything, and really, those kinds of situations just make me love you more.'

A nearby table's conversation got slightly quieter, Rin had noticed. They were a younger couple, perhaps in university. She wouldn't lower her voice though.

'How could that be?'

'Because you're not perfect.'

'No. I'm not.'

'And neither am I. So, it works, right?'

Saber squeezed Rin's hand and nodded with a small smile.

'Indeed. It certainly does work.'

The desserts were brought by another worker, the slightly older looking girl placing the orders down and naming them as she did so. Rin noted that she gave Saber and her a one over, the intimacy between the two females not going unnoticed by the staff and some of the customers.

'Please enjoy.' The waitress bowed, dismissing herself.

'Ah! How I've longed for an opportunity to indulge in such a sinful treat once again!' Saber's tone rectified itself, and she dug into her stack of pancakes with whip cream and strawberries.

Rin observed her girlfriend consume the dessert with little restraint, the messiness of the cream quickly smearing onto the sides of Saber's mouth and, eventually, her nose. For a brief second, Rin's mind wandered into dangerous territory, the sight of the white, nearly liquid substance lending itself to an incredibly lewd comparison. Rin's legs shifted under the table, imagining herself being capable of having Saber's lips clamp around a phallic makeshift extension of her lower body and releasing an eruption of vulgar fluid deep into her throat so immense that Saber would be forced to let the stuff ooze down her chin and onto her supple, perky breasts even after swallowing the majority of it.

'S-so, you should know that, in a couple of weeks, we will be flying to your home country, Lily.' Rin ripped her mind out of the gutter, aware that her underwear was now damp and nearly uncomfortable.

The fact Saber stopped eating made it very clear that her passion for food was easily overruled by the concept of returning to her birthplace. She cleaned her mouth with a napkin and blinked a little more than usual, possibly afraid of being let down somehow.

'Is that a fact? You have already made such plans?'

'Well, the Clock Tower is in England, which is located in Britain, correct?' Rin lowered her voice to just above a whisper. 'After we won the war, I was invited by the Mage's Association to the tower for a banquet in honour of my achievement as the victor of the fifth Holy Grail War. Everything is paid for, and I'm allowed to bring some guests, so obviously you're coming with me. We can stay an extra night or something so we can do some sightseeing. How does that sound?'

'It…it sounds quite grand. I'm…I know we discussed making such a journey, but part of me suspected it would never realistically occur. I'll admit to being slightly taken aback. Words escape me at the moment.'

Rin rested her chin on her hands, watching Saber work through the details with some effort.

'I can't wait to learn more about you, Lily. I hated the idea of going before, but now, with you by my side, it's very exciting.'

'Yes. Yes, very much so. Thank-you, Rin. Thank-you so much…for being in my life.'

Saber always caught Rin off guard when she was so perfectly honest. Rin muffled her own mouth, the impulse to crawl across the table and kiss the other girl not seeming like a stretch.

'N-no problem. I could say the same about you, you know?'

Saber nodded, getting back to her dessert, but slowing down notably. There were so many emotions passing through her in that moment, Rin knew, and she didn't say anything as she saw a flip art of sadness, regret, pride, and anxiety roulette within Saber.

'I…would be your date to this celebration?' Saber said finally, some doubt still in her tone.

'Of course. In fact, part of the reason I wanted to go out today was to pick out our dresses. It's why we're going to the department store since I know they have some pretty impressive shops to look through in that regard.'

'Hm. I could always wear a suit, if you would like. It's less conspicuous that way. I feel as though I did so in the previous war, although I can't quite recall.'

Rin humoured the idea, knowing Saber would be very dashing decked out as a prince, but she liked the feminine side of Saber more, she decided, and the image of herself and the king dressed up together in complimentary gowns was something Rin didn't want to give up in an attempt to not draw attention to themselves. The truth of the matter was, Saber had been Rin's servant, thus, there would be no reason for the two of them _not_ to be close. On top of that, trying to hide from any form of watchful gaze would be pointless since Rin was the guest of honour.

'If that's what _you_ would prefer, that's fine, but I kind of like the thought of picking out dresses together.'

'Well…I will do that, then, since I've done my time dressing as a "male", although that categorization in and of itself baffles me to this day.'

'It would, considering what you've been through.' Rin agreed. Saber was proof that gender could very well be a biological commitment and that's where the differences stopped between male and female. It was an interesting subject matter, to say the least, and Rin logged the concept into her brain for further consideration at a later date if she truly desired to fight her current battle with some semblance of competence.

'Regardless, I am interested in what this era has to offer in relation to style. During my time, the dresses were quite elaborate, taking weeks to complete for the most noble of women. Morgan's dresses for any form of gathering were the servants' worst nightmare. I, of course, was never required to dress beyond my armour, as you saw, and even then, it was quite well crafted to be somewhat unisex. That being said, er…well…'

'You're allowed to be excited, Lily.'

Saber finished her dessert, considering Rin's words. She was shy when it came to accepting her feminine side, and that made Rin all the more intrigued when she did.

'T-then please, lead the way. This shall be a new experience for me, and I will be trusting your guidance.'

Rin fed Saber some of her parfait and winked, licking the spoon clean after her dessert was soon complete.

'I will not let you down, my king.' She said under her breath so that only Saber could acknowledge the partial pet name.

* * *

The very second Rin and Saber had made it to the fourth floor of the department store where Rin had once visited the now infamous formal dress shop named Don Karan's, they were greeted hastily by an attendant, the enthusiastic, somewhat older woman with very short hair eagerly gauging what she was dealing with in her young customers.

'We're just going to take a look around for the moment, thank-you.' Rin politely declined the lady's assistance. She could tell that the worker was irritated, likely dealing with numerous window shoppers in the form of high schoolers with barely enough money to buy lunch for the week let alone an expensive dress of any kind on their own.

'Very good, ladies. Please enjoy browsing through our product.'

Rin ignored the potentially biting comment and led Saber deeper into the boutique, the number of mothers and daughters about the shop making it somewhat easier for Rin and Saber to focus on what was available and not on being bothered by the other workers as they were occupied at the moment. The layout of the store itself was very stylish with a sharp black and white colour palette and marble flooring that gave the illusion of a high-end society. The music, too, leant itself to a borderline classical yet contemporary mixture that was a very nice touch. Lighting was optimal, to better illuminate the dresses on display, and Rin had to say she was overall impressed with the presentation of the place. Of course, with such grand presentation came grand price tags.

'Such variety in style, and they all appear ready-to-wear.' Saber observed, feeling some of the dresses. Her expression changed only slightly, but Rin could tell she was pleased, enjoying the soft material used to create such lavish gowns.

'We can try on a few, and if you like one in particular, then they'll take it in as necessary. It's somewhat of a custom job, so don't hold back just because a dress isn't your size.'

'Ah! That's an efficient way to go about it.'

'The best method is to select a few, try them on, and then make a decision based on that, I would think.'

'Have you shopped for a dress like this before?'

Rin recalled, perhaps quite some time ago, being with her mother when she needed a dress for some sort of formal occasion, but it was too far back in her memory to bring up the finer details. Other than that…

'Honestly, no. But how hard can it be?'

'Quite. I have already spied a couple of articles I wouldn't mind trying.'

It took the girls another thirty minutes before they had both accumulated enough ideas to begin the actual act of using the change rooms. However, when Rin went to get the attention of one of the clerks, only the lady that had tried to help her in the beginning was immediately available, and she actively found ways to make herself appear much busier than she actually was, likely because she didn't expect a sale from Rin and Saber in the first place. Fortunately, another younger girl worker spied Rin's obvious look of needing assistance, and quickly separated herself away from a couple of browsers in order to approach her.

'Is there anything I can help you with today, ma'am?'

Rin turned, impressed by the dexterity of the rather cute, if a little plain, vendor, seeing that her name was Nina thanks to the tag on her chest.

'Yes. Thank-you. My friend and I would like to try on a few dresses, if you don't mind. We have a very formal occasion we will be attending, and our expenses, including purchasing appropriately lavish gowns to best represent ourselves, have been covered.' Rin said this loud enough for the older lady to hear, and she wished she could see her reaction now.

'O-of course.' Nina bowed slightly, following Rin and Saber. She efficiently brought down no less than five dresses for Rin and three for Saber, all of which were approximately the right size based on Rin and Saber's body types. The girl then led her two clients to the changing room area, which may as well have been a separate store altogether with how many resources were put into making it appear as though it belonged to royalty. Expensive curtains and private rooms with enough space between them to create a better sense of isolation? This was an experience, and it was an experience that brought women and girls into a sense of wonder and frivolity that likely contributed toward spontaneous, sometimes dangerous, decisions financially.

'We respect the needs of our customers and wish to provide you with the optimal scenario when trying your dresses on. There are…bells in each and every change room, meaning you simply ring them when assistance is needed, or you may also request that I stay with you until you're satisfied…We at Don Karan believe in not pressuring our clients, and thus, take as much time as you need and summon one of us should you require anything at all.' Finally, Nina marked two mirrors that hung outside of each change room respectively as occupied with lipstick

It was a nice speech and little performance, and Rin actually really liked the options provided. The girl must've been new, because she sounded a little awkward and disjointed, but she was innocent enough, and Rin nodded in approval.

'We appreciate it. Thank-you very much.'

Taking the cue, the girl gave one final bow before leaving Rin and Saber to it.

'Shall we?' Rin watched the attendant until she was no longer in sight. Both Saber and Rin entered their own rooms, the sounds of cloth shifting and muffling over bodies just noticeable above the music nearby. Rin thought of Saber's figure, slowly being revealed as she discarded her uniform and stood before a full length mirror in her light blue lingerie. Rin closed her eyes for a moment to envision it, her temples throbbing in arousal. She tried to distract herself by getting her own dress on, the first being a dominantly red one with black frills. It was quite flattering, but slightly puffier than Rin wanted.

'How are you doing, Lily?' Rin called over, disrobing her first article and moving on to the next, a fairly attractive, deep blue number that seemed to hug her breasts just right with a cute sort of short skirt style in the front feeding into a layered, longer finish in the back.

'…I…well…I may need to ring the bell. I seem to be struggling with the zipper.'

'You don't have to worry about that. This is just to get an idea for colour and style.'

'Oh…'

The pause made Rin smile. Saber wanted to have the dress on completely, Rin knew just then. The other girl was surprisingly stubborn about some odd things here and there.

'Hold on a second.' Rin quickly put on her white school shirt and skirt, moving into Saber's change room and aggressively pulling the curtain back into place. She had observed that the other change spaces weren't in use, thankfully, so the infiltration went by without a hitch.

'Are we not supposed to stay in our separate rooms?' Saber asked, her pitch somewhat higher than usual.

'This way I can help you and we can give immediate feedback, right?' Rin wouldn't admit it right there, but she didn't like the idea of some other random girl seeing Saber's gorgeous body.

Saber nodded slowly, her cheeks flaring.

'What? It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before.'

'True…But for some reason I feel rather bashful. Perhaps it's because of the more human body. I am unsure…'

'It's fine, Saber. Here. I'll help you.'

Saber turned and exposed the way her golden dress showed off her entire back, so much so that the top of her panties were peeking out, the curvature that shaped her tight bottom dimpling perfectly. Rin breathed out deeply, her eyes evaluating every dip and curve showing. She stroked Saber's back without being able to stop herself, the smoothness of her skin causing Rin's blood to react even more quickly.

'W-what are you doing, Rin?'

Rin knew exactly what she was doing, although part of her screamed reason, more of her was giving way to the suppressed longing she had for her new girlfriend. She thought she would be able to resist longer, but the sight of Saber's pale skin was simply overwhelming. It had started that morning, and only persisted throughout the rest of the day. The café situation clinched it. Rin couldn't hold back any more. She didn't _want_ to hold back anymore.

'Rin…' Saber began, her voice sending chills up Rin's neck.

'What?'

'I fear restraint will be difficult to sustain if we continue in such a fashion. All day I have been…thinking about you, and being in such close proximity is helping matters not.'

Rin nodded, as if relenting, but then reached into the dress, feeling up Saber's torso before grabbing hold of her stiff breasts, the front of the dress slipping down and off of Rin's hands, the sight of Saber's front side in the mirror before the two girl's stirring Rin's innate desires beyond redemption. She exhaled shakily, her hot breath flowing over Saber's reddened ear.

'You're going to have to be quiet.' Rin whispered, the sounds of conversation not terribly far away in the main part of the store, which only added stimuli to Rin's lust. She stroked Saber's body gently, feeling the smooth skin and curves within.

'A-ah…' Saber gasped, pushing back into Rin, her hips swaying just barely. 'W-we cannot…'

'We absolutely can, and I'm going to.' Rin fondled Saber's breasts with both her hands, pinching and twisting at the nipples while watching Saber's face fell more and more into ecstasy in the mirror, her emerald eyes becoming lazy and her cheeks practically fuming they were so heated. Rin admired the sight for a moment longer, but then began licking and nibbling on Saber's neck, Saber's finger going to her mouth and biting it in forced restraint. Her moans sounded through her throat, and Rin moved from her girlfriend's collar, twisting Saber's face so she could kiss her passionately and deeply, the moistness of their lips smacking erotically with Rin's own voice added to the mix now. She couldn't stop glancing at the mirror, loving the sight of Saber and herself in the preliminaries of making love.

'H-hah…hah…' Saber broke from the embrace, seeming to notice the glass object that Rin was so fixated on and immediately growing hesitant at the image of her dishevelled dress and wet lips.

'You're ridiculously pretty, Arturia.' Rin stated quite simply, tugging at the dress and slowly descending along with it to the floor.

'T-this…is a public place, Rin. W-we really should not proceed further.'

'Is that how you really feel, my king?' Rin sneered, now on her knees and stripping Saber's sharply cut panties to her knees, multiple strands of lewd juices thinning the further the material was removed from its heated containment. 'Hm. Your body doesn't seem to agree with _you_.'

'I…have nearly been in this state all day, I'll have you know.' Saber admitted, diverting her eyes from her completely nude reflection now. 'But I would think…we could wait…'

'I've been waiting for over a week. I'm done waiting. It's your fault for calling me in here, now you need to take responsibility.'

Saber's face contorted in annoyance.

'A cheap form of reasoning.'

Rin stuck out her tongue and winked.

'But you want this as much as me, so stop hesitating.'

'Rin…' Saber almost whined, feeling cornered. At that, Rin slowly discarded her shirt and skirt, knowingly revealing her titillating black underwear. Saber's gaze couldn't be dissuaded, and Rin moved in next to the girl, rubbing her breasts on her arm and ensuring that angles of her firm backside could be seen at fixed intervals in the mirror.

'O-oh…' Saber moaned once more, closing her eyes.

'Now, touch yourself.' Rin commanded suddenly, uttering the words into Saber's left ear.

'W-what…?'

'You heard me. I want to see you play with yourself before this goes further.'

'I-I cannot…T-that is…a private matter…'

'Right this way, ma'am. This is our changing area, and we think you will find it quite lovely.' The loud voice of the lady that had approached Rin and Saber to begin with entered the area, footsteps following after her with sounds of awe.

Rin saw the panic in Saber's eyes, and even she herself contemplated stopping the exhibitionist-like behaviour. What if they _were_ caught? What if that rude woman pulled back the curtain right then and there? One look in the mirror brought Rin's courage back, and when she observed even more gleam shining between Saber's inner thighs, she understood the effect added stress was having on her girlfriend. The forced silence both young women had to endure as an everyday conversation happened so nearby heightened the sense of urgency and mischief of the situation. Rin moved one hand over Saber's mouth, her eyes widening even more as Rin used her other hand to guide Saber's fingers down and over her tight, pink bulb, manipulating the king of knights to massage herself methodically. Saber's face squinted, water lining her closed lids as her neck tightened and flexed, the urge to cry out restrained.

"Do you mind staying and assisting me with this outfit? I always have trouble getting these dresses to sit right."

"Of course, ma'am. Here. Allow me."

"Thank-you."

Saber's hand was moving on its own now, her rhythm becoming more rapid while Rin caressed the rest of her body, kissing her ear, neck, collar, shoulder, and various parts of her back while still keeping Saber's mouth muffled so that only the smallest of sounds could be made.

"There we are. If you don't mind me saying, you have a very pleasing body. Any of our dresses would look amazing on such a well-rounded form."

"Rounded?"

"Y-yes. That is, you're proportionally pleasing."

"Ah. I see. So I've been told."

Saber had inserted two of her own fingers within herself now, her heaving breaths hot on Rin's hand. The wet noise of Saber's play made even Rin nervous, and thus, she switched tactics, taking Saber's hand away from herself (feeling strong resistance, surprisingly), and sucking on the soaked limb as she stripped off her dark G-string. Saber hummed in almost a whine.

'R-Rin…This has gone too far…My mind is becoming hazy…'

'What did I say about being quiet? They'll hear us if you can't control yourself.' Rin eased Saber forward, the girl's breasts and body pressing against the mirror. Then, she brought her underwear around to Saber's mouth.

'W-what on earth?' Saber gasped under her breath.

'I have to use two hands now.' Rin explained in a faint whisper. 'Sorry; it's a little wet.'

After some pause, Saber was no longer reluctant, gagging herself willingly so that only a small piece of Rin's thong hung out of her mouth.

"There we are. You look radiant."

"Hm. I'm not sure. Let us try the others as well."

"Of course."

Rin went down to her knees, admiring Saber's backside as her hands kneaded the malleable yet firm cheeks before her. She kissed both sides, biting a little bit on the right before shuffling Saber's legs apart slightly. Saber proved how far gone she was by arching her back and allowing her bottom half to thrust outward, as if knowing what Rin would enact next. Not one to disappoint her lady, Rin stretched Saber's crevice just enough so that she could easily begin licking and sucking on the beautiful private piece of the girl, swallowing gulps of sweet nectar and wishing she could be teasing herself the more Saber's hips swayed in obvious pleasure.

Everything about the situation was arousing Rin, from the way Saber's breasts pushed up against the mirror, to her muffled groans thanks to Rin's lacy piece, all the way to the fact that just a curtain separated such a sexually charged act from normal, everyday society. Even the conversation nearby charged Rin, the thought of being caught making her body ache in excitement.

"A little tighter please."

"Yes. Here?"

"No. Around my bust."

"Ah, yes. A very fine effect."

Biting at her lower lip, Rin released Saber and began fingering herself and her girlfriend, already feeling her bowels buzzing as if she would cum with little encouragement needed. However, Rin distracted herself by switching her grip within Saber, shifting her two fingers in such a way that allowed her thumb to begin teasing Saber's other point of entrance. The young woman's whole body stiffened at the slightest hint of penetration beyond the rim, Rin's forefingers crushed within her lover's womb.

Saber made a sound of contest, but this only served to urge Rin on. As she continued to enter and exit Saber's pouring crevice, she pushed her thumb in deeper just above, wedging it until she felt the skin take hold of her and pulsate evenly. Saber made another sound, her knees shaking violently as if her ability to stand would give out at any moment.

"Did you hear something?"

"…Hm? Can't say I did."

"Very well. Now, how do we feel about this one?"

Rin's thumb was now completely engulfed, Saber's legs buckled and her whole bottom half pumping with every movement of Rin's hand. When Rin snuck a glance at her lady, she saw in the mirror that Saber's face had lost any semblance of restraint, her eyes practically rolled back completely and saliva pouring down her chin and onto her pressed breasts.

The inside of Saber began to convulse, and the girl's moans and groans were reaching a pitch she could no longer control. As Rin continued to pleasure herself she felt something in Saber shift, and for some reason, Rin knew this orgasm was completely different than any prior. Instinctively, Rin swung Saber around, the girl collapsing into the mirror with her back, gripping at the walls as Rin's thong fell from her mouth and her whole form shook. The next thing Rin knew, Saber was biting her own forearm while a spray of clear liquid poured from her lower body. Panicking that the inevitable mess would get Rin and Saber into serious trouble, Rin opened her lips and cupped the top of her breasts with her hands, taking the fountain of rapturous fluid until she had no choice but to swallow as the stuff continued to fill her mouth.

Beyond the natural ricochet of the stuff, Rin had managed to contain the mess upon her own person, although she wasn't entirely sure what to do other than remain seated on the floor of the change room, somewhat covered and a little shocked.

'Is everything going okay for you two ladies?' Nina had returned, and both Saber and Rin sobered within seconds, Rin flicking her head at Saber to answer since they were in her booth, after all.

'W-we are fine…'

'Oh? Did you need assistance? You sound out of breath.'

'No. I-I am quite…satisfied…'

'Very good. Sorry to bother you.'

There was silence as Rin and Saber stared at one another and contemplated what they had just done.

'That…was incredible.' Rin whispered, resisting the need to proceed with her own orgasm.

'I…I am…' Saber covered her face and finally dropped to her knees, the understanding of it all seeming to bother her. Rin crawled over to the other girl and touched her shoulder.

'Are you…upset?'

The time between Saber's response and Rin's question worried her, but then Saber shook her head and tried to muffle her voice further.

'Honestly…perhaps I can blame this new body but…I-I could do it all again…right now. What kind of woman…have I become?'

Rin grinned, kissing Saber's bottom lip and then licking the lingering remnants of saliva about it.

'You're a woman who does what she wants, and that's the kind of woman I can love.' Rin then took Saber's hand and placed it between her legs, moving her body so that she could feel the pinches of pleasure entering her stomach. 'Now…we don't leave until we finish what we started, understand?'


	59. Day 9

Day 9

In the end, Saber and Rin did manage to pick out some dresses for themselves, providing Nina with a very nice contribution to her commission while her older, much more bitter, co-worker lost her sale to a woman who simply enjoyed being pampered and trying on outfits.

Rin's final selection was, to Saber's surprise, not the various shades of red dresses that she had brought into the change rooms with her, but the darker blue dress that hung around her neck, tightly shaping her modest breasts while providing a bit of a show in the front yet remaining modest in the back. The way the dress sort of wrapped about Rin's body and appeared to be layered really drew Rin's attention, and she was happy with the decision. Saber, on the other hand, had decided to go with an off white, almost pink-toned dress that had something of a corset sort of feel on the top before puffing out slightly but attractively. Rin admitted that the colour scheme worked extremely well with Saber's skin type and light blonde hair, and she promised to get some accessories with Saber when they had the opportunity.

Beyond that, Nina had taken each girl's measurements (once Rin successfully snuck back to her own change room), and it would take a few days before the dresses were fitted properly. Although Rin had intended on taking Saber through more stores to shop for clothes and generally browse around together, both girls agreed that they were experiencing minor levels of discomfort due to their rather deviant behaviour, and returning home became the much more viable option for now. Rin promised Saber that the following day they had all to themselves, and thus, the rest of the shopping trip was delayed for now.

* * *

With a bit of a heavy sigh, Rin unlocked her manor and entered the quiet building with Saber nearby, the sun now set behind them. She took a moment at the entrance, touching Saber's hand briefly before speaking out in a sombre tone.

'We're home.' She said, and her voice shook just a little bit near the end of the statement.

'We are, indeed, home. I must say, this is a nice feeling. I am constantly elevated in your presence, Rin.'

Rin showed Saber where to put her bag as she walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea, replying with a sly grin.

'Even when I practically force you to behave like some sort of exhibitionist?'

Saber giggled at that.

'T-true, I was beyond reluctant at first, but the scenario quickly became out of my control. Certainly, it was…an experience that stimulated many a feeling within. I…er…' Saber had done well, but the more she let herself remember, the more her composure slipped. 'T-the…ahem…anal…p-play was…well…T-that is…Hm.'

'S-Saber…! You don't have to go into it…!' Rin fumbled about in the kitchen, losing track of what she was doing.

'B-but…I was expecting to…er…I-I don't even quite understand…'

'Stop! Stop! Stop! It's embarrassing!'

'Nonetheless…' Saber stepped into the kitchen with Rin, taking her from behind and wrapping her arms around her collar. 'No matter how reluctant I was in the beginning; I am so very relieved that we were finally able to make love again. I…longed for your touch and the feeling of you in every way.'

Rin held Saber's arm, nodding.

'Agreed. It was…really nice.'

'You're an attentive lover, Rin. If I weren't so selfish for your affection, I would honestly feel sorrier for the numerous classmates that clearly fawn over you.'

'I-I'm not that good…'

'Hm. I beg to differ. The state of mind you place me in is difficult for me, even now, to fully understand. I become a different person during our…er…sexual encounters.'

Rin finally set the water to boil and then simply turned, kissing Saber affectionately, their lips lingering together for a little longer than a usual kiss. It was the sensuality of two lovers completely trusting in one another.

'Can we stop talking about it, Saber? I'm…still sort of…'

'Ah. Understood. I…I can relate, I suppose.'

Rin took Saber's hand and guided her out of the kitchen to the stairs. She grabbed both their bags and started up to the second floor, beginning to speak as they ascended.

'We should get changed into some comfortable clothes. I'll have to do a load of laundry tonight, but that's okay. It was getting to that point anyway.'

'Would you mind showing me how to work the machinery? I know the mechanics of the chore, but I want to be capable of carrying my weight around our household.'

'You really don't have to rush it. I'm used to doing everything.' A pain stabbed at Rin's chest, but then it was healed almost instantly by Saber's soft voice.

'I'm sure you are, but I am your partner in life now; not just a war, so I will help you not out of necessity, but because I love you and wish to lighten any burdens you may currently carry.'

'Jeez, Saber…' Rin sighed, glad she was ahead so that her hot cheeks could have some time to cool.

Once both girls made it to Rin's room, she made sure she plugged in her phone before moving to her closet where her clothes were hung up and her rather antique-looking dresser remained. She helped Saber with finding a nice, white nightgown that had a baby-doll style cut to it while Rin herself found comfort in a loose-fitted t-shirt and short shorts. Even now, Rin couldn't stop herself from taking quick glances at Saber as she changed. There was a slight bit of awkwardness in Saber's movement, the act of physically switching her clothes rather than manifesting her dress and armour continuously likely causing her a small amount of unease still.

'This is such a comfortable piece of dress, Rin. Have you worn it often?' Saber observed herself in the full-length mirror, turning from side to side as she did so.

'Not really. I think I just wanted something sort of sexy so I had options.'

'Oh? Perhaps in case an attractive young man happened by one evening and the occasion became somewhat suggestive?'

'I-I don't know about that…' Rin turned, knowing Saber wasn't completely off. Before Rin had met the young woman, she _did_ have bouts of loneliness where she thought about agreeing to some boys' offers to take her out. Rin always backed out at the last minute, because she knew her world was so different, but it didn't make the solitude any less difficult to contend with. Rin sometimes had the urge to _feel_ someone else's warmth, perhaps even share her bed with another and not wake up alone. It was always when she was missing her father and sister the most that the other boys (and even girls) in her school appeared so much more appealing.

'I…' Rin began speaking, contemplating telling Saber her exact emotions since she hated the idea of holding anything back. 'You might be sort of right…'

Saber paused, stepping close to Rin and then taking her sides in a partial embrace.

'That I can understand. It did not happen often, for I trained myself to be nearly completely immune to the desires of the flesh during my reign, but I too mentally sought comfort in the form of a lover on very dark nights. Man, woman; it did not matter. Not once did I give in, fortunately, for my end would have been that much more shameful in my eyes if I did…'

'I'm the same. I-I mean, I had to help Sakura with the ritual, but I really didn't do that much, and I kissed Kaede when we were really young, so that doesn't count…'

Saber placed a finger over Rin's mouth and then kissed it gently, grinning all the while.

'It matters not to me, truly.'

Rin insisted, her eyes becoming fixated.

'Still, you were my first. I thank Illya for that. It was…amazing to feel you inside me, and – ' Rin bit at her lip as her nose flared. 'What on earth am I even saying?'

'I do wonder what that would be like. Is it much different than using our hands?'

Rin couldn't believe she was having this conversation, but there was something to be said about the capability of the moment.

'It's…different enough, I suppose.'

'Hm. Intriguing…'

Rin had already thought about trying to figure out a way to mimic the magic Illya had used that night, but it was very advanced manipulation of already difficult higher level spells, so it would likely prove time-consuming, which Rin had difficulty dedicating herself to when she could be doing something much more productive. Still…

'There are ways to…er…sort of replicate the sensation.'

'Oh?'

'Like…toys…and so on…' Rin's voice trailed off, and Saber leaned in to better make out her words.

'Toys? Are you suggesting there is equipment one can use? How innovative. We will have to look into this further.'

'God, Saber! That would be really…really embarrassing!'

'Oh. True. It would be difficult to conceal our intent. Er…hm.' Saber clearly gave the idea some more thought, glancing this way and that as she held her chin. 'Yet, I imagine the results could be worth it. Y-you see…to have you perform such a feat upon my person…well…that is…'

Rin almost spontaneously combusted. She pushed her hands through her hair and ravaged her own head before sighing in self-aggravation.

'I-I'll…I'll ask Kaede about placing orders online, okay? That would save me the utter shame of entering that sort of place and…'

'Yes?' Saber's eyes were lit up. She could be so innocent at times, and it drove Rin's mind into a corner of submission like nothing else.

'And…it's not like I don't want to do that kind of thing to you as well, got it? It would be…so…so…!' Rin's phone sounded and both she and Saber jumped at the sudden sound of her default ringtone.

'Someone is calling you.' Saber pointed out, not sounding overly impressed but steadying her irritation nonetheless.

Rin was sort of relieved, because Saber had a way of dragging out her most privately guarded sexual desires, which always made Rin just a little uncomfortable since she hadn't been given too much guidance with the subject matter. Was she a rotten girl? Was she abnormal? Was what she had wrong? Saber supported her, so did any of those questions even matter?

Rin was actually happy to see that it was Sakura calling. It saved her the trouble of reaching out to her sister later when she may be distracted by just Saber's simple company alone.

'Hello?'

"Onee-san? Thank goodness I finally got a hold of you!"

'Hi, Sakura. Sorry. My phone was still dead until a little while ago.'

"I was hoping that was why I couldn't reach you. I'm…actually sort of surprised you remembered to even plug it in."

'H-hey!'

"Oh! While I remember; can you give me your house phone so I don't have to worry anymore?"

"Is she there? Is Tohsaka-san okay? What about Saber?"

"I'm talking to Rin now."

"Good!"

"Sorry. That was Shirou. He's been worried sick about you and Saber."

'Is that so…' Rin couldn't believe, after all this time, that there was still the faintest of reactions in her chest. Was it her pride that did it? Did it come down to the thought of giving up; something Rin never did? She hated humouring even the idea. The past was the past, yet she couldn't forget that golden evening and the resilience she saw. The spark it all caused; it was the very first time for Rin.

Rin deviated away from the subject by relaying her house's phone number to her sister.

"Thanks. Okay. Um…so you two are okay?"

'Yes. We're fine. Tamotsu-sensei was a little spooked, but I think, after the weekend, he'll be a more level-headed about it all so long as Saber and I don't do anything overly rash.'

"Hm. Hm." Sakura mumbled, hesitating, it seemed.

'Is there something wrong?'

"Well…Can I come over? I just…want to see you and Saber."

For Sakura to be so direct meant something. Rin was more agreeable to the idea of spending some quiet time with Saber, but she supposed she had all the occasion in the world for that now. Sakura was evidently concerned, and Rin _did_ want to continue building that relationship up.

'Of course.'

"G-great! Is it okay if Shirou comes? I'd be more comfortable travelling at night with him."

'That's fine so long as he behaves.'

Sakura giggled at this.

"Right. We'll be there soon then. Bye, Onee-san."

'Goodbye, Imouto.'

Rin tapped her phone to hang up and sighed slightly.

'Is all well?' Saber asked, politely staying quiet through the whole conversation.

'Yes. Sakura and Emiya-kun are coming by for some tea and to talk. I hope that's okay with you.'

'Why would you need my permission, Rin?'

Rin shook her head and put her hands on her hips as if to scold Saber.

'Um, because this is _your_ house too now, that's why.'

Saber's face was blank for but a moment, but then her cheeks twitched and she smiled pleasantly.

'I apologize. Naturally, I welcome your sister and Emiya-kun; especially Emiya-kun, since he is partially responsible for your being alive right now. I owe him my life and happiness, to a degree.'

Rin nodded, supposing she hadn't had a chance to properly thank the boy either. He was ever selfless, and would never demand a reward of any kind, but Saber was right; he willingly provided Saber the means to save Rin from a horrible death, and that absolutely deserved recognition of some kind. But what could possibly even compare to such a gift? Rin was in bliss at this moment, with Saber by her side as her lover, because of Shirou…

'You need to put on a housecoat, Saber.' Rin demanded, her inward debate sounding in her tone.

'Oh?'

'If Emiya-kun is coming, I don't want him seeing you exposed like that. You're too pretty.'

Saber raised a brow, eyeing Rin now.

'If that is the case, then you too must cover more, for it is a fact that the boy still fancies you in the depths of his desires, and I won't have him observing those overly succulent legs that even now taunt me.'

Rin shrugged after a pause, trying to keep her constant blushing when Saber complimented her to the minimum.

'Very well. Sweatpants it is.'

* * *

Rin placed some steaming tea before Sakura and Shirou, pleased with herself for having gotten the water heated before heading upstairs with Saber earlier. Saber brought in her own and Rin's, a deep red housecoat mostly covering the white, thin material beneath. Shirou's eyes inevitably wandered, but he forcibly shifted his attention to his tea, holding the warmth in his two hands.

'Thanks for having us, Rin.' Sakura started, taking a sip of her drink.

'Yeah. It was a little last minute, but we definitely wanted to check in with you two.' Shirou added.

'As you can see, we are fine.'

'But your concern is appreciated.' Saber consciously tried to include herself in the conversation. She found she had gotten into the habit of allowing Rin to do most of the talking during interactions like this, and she wanted to incorporate herself as much as possible with the people that her lady valued.

'Um…I know you probably don't want to talk about it much, but can I just check to see if what I heard is accurate?' Sakura tried to meet Rin's eyes, but her natural tendencies won out this time.

Rin took note of Shirou's body language, seeing that even he was interested in where this conversation went. What _did_ he think of it all, really? Rin was morbidly curious.

'Naturally. I simply kissed Saber during lunch and asked her to be my girlfriend. We are now seeing one another publically. I have you to thank for giving me the correct push in the right direction, Imouto.'

Sakura made herself smaller, but smiled nonetheless.

'So…you're together now.'

What did Rin hear in her sister's rhetoric? Relief? Jealousy? Something else? Was she _still_ worried about such silly things? Sakura was ever the complex one to read properly.

'Indeed.' Saber took a long drink of her tea, placing it down on the table with some confidence.

'Wow.' Shirou leaned back in the couch, looking about and shaking his head in disbelief. 'I honestly didn't have a clue. Now that I think about it…it sort of all makes sense. I feel a bit like an idiot. Heheh.'

Rin found Shirou's reaction endearing, truly, especially the embarrassment and the way he unconsciously scratched the back of his head.

'It's fine, Emiya-kun.' Rin crossed her arms. 'So long as you're not offended in any way.'

Shirou blinked, staring dumbly at Rin.

'Why would I be offended?'

Saber shifted in her seat, aware of what Rin was doing, and awaiting the outcome curiously.

'Uh…I'm not sure what you're getting at, Tohsaka-san, but if two people are in love then there's nothing to be bothered about, right?'

Sakura, Rin, and Saber all exchanged glances.

'W-well, I suppose you have risen in my approval ratings, Emiya-kun. You may keep him around, Sakura.'

'Certainly a man worthy of praise.' Saber beamed.

'Yeah?' Shirou shrugged, not completely sure of what he had done, but happy to see that he had pleased. Sakura hugged his arm and rested her head on the young man's shoulder for a second.

'You really are a good man, Shirou.' Sakura swooned. It was nice to see, and Rin had to admit to herself, there was still a piece of her that wondered about the boy and what would have happened should she not have backed down. She still found Shirou attractive, oddly enough, even though she would never choose him over Saber at this point in her life. Still, for someone that rated others quite harshly, Rin was ever shocked that Shirou continued to impress her judgement.

'So, you knew about all this, Sakura?' Shirou asked.

'Um…I wasn't completely sure, but I guess I had an idea.' Sakura smiled at Saber and Rin a little shyly. 'A-anyway, I'm just happy for both of you.'

'Thank-you. We are both quite content to be together again.'

'Yes.' Rin bit at the inside of her mouth and then placed her tea down, standing up suddenly. 'That being said, I need to tell you something, Emiya-kun.'

Shirou blinked, automatically standing as well without even understanding why he did so.

'What is it, Tohsaka-san?'

Rin hesitated, but then bowed low suddenly as she began to speak once more.

'I owe you more gratitude than I can possibly express in this moment. It has been brought to my attention that it is thanks to you that I am alive. You allowed Saber to transfer Avalon into my mana circuits, and I cannot begin to thank you enough for saving my life and allowing me the opportunity to be with the people I love once again.'

Shirou scratched his face, looking back at Sakura and seeing she was just as shocked as he was. He couldn't deny that what Rin was saying hit at _something_ in his memories, but…

'I'll have to take your word for it, because everything about those final few hours of the war is a bit scrambled for me. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but when I came to, Archer's arm was gone and I had gaps in where I had been and what I had been doing. The last clear memory I have is of Illya-chan saying something to me, but after that…it kind of hurts to even try and recall much.'

Rin raised her head, her mind swirling into action and accumulating the necessary pieces of information to create a competent theory.

'Interesting. It would be safe to assume that Illya knew Archer's arm, being a foreign and potentially dangerous extension of your body, would cause you pain and maybe even a premature death. It wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility. She must've done something to help you, and in turn, your most recent memories were compromised. She _was_ quite in love with you.' Rin grinned slyly, getting a satisfying enough reaction out of the apprehensive Shirou.

'When Illya-san approached me in the very last moments of the war, she was surrounded by energy that I can only surmise was the True Grail manifested. Her powers were beyond comprehensible, and she was able to grant my wish, which leads one to believe that she could have very well helped you, Emiya-kun. From what I could tell, you were in a great deal of pain upon escaping with Sakura-san, so it would be safe to assume that Rin is correct in what she says.'

Shirou nodded slowly, sitting down shortly after Rin did the same.

'I wish I could thank her…' He only said, sincere sadness passing over his visage. 'She was a little bratty, but she definitely did everything she could to help us.'

'She did.' Rin agreed. 'What you _can_ do, however, Emiya-kun, is live your life to its fullest for her. Illya knew her fate, and accepted it with admirable resolve. She saw your existence as one worth sustaining, and with that, I do not want to see the emptiness in your eyes and smile that I have observed in the past. Since dating my sister, you have gotten better, but you slip still, and I won't have any of it…for Illya's sake.' Rin added quickly.

'Right…' Shirou conceded. He seemed further burdened, but Rin knew the boy could take it.

'I didn't know you saved Rin, Shirou. T-thank-you.' Sakura put her hands between her legs and stared at the floor, mention of Rin's mortal wound clearly digging up some particularly painful recollections for the girl.

'Stop it, Sakura. Your mind was twisted by the Black Grail. All of us have dark thoughts that we suppress. You did nothing wrong.' Rin quickly reassured her sister. There was no point in getting upset now. Everything had worked out, and Rin and Sakura were still repairing what had been broken because of combined effort between the two siblings. Sakura was not responsible for carrying the blame solely.

'T-thanks, Onee-san…'

'The fact we can sit here together and drink tea in peace is thanks to the efforts of all. Rin's suggestion to embrace our good fortune is sound. Further dwelling will only dampen a moment that is cause for celebration. A victory is a victory, and we shall respect our fallen comrades by pushing forward.' Saber declared quite proudly, but Rin had little doubt she was making the speech for herself just as much as anyone else.

There was a solitary moment of silence before someone spoke once again.

'Saber is right.' Rin said with finality.

'…Yeah. As long as we learn from what happened and do not forget about what sacrifices brought us here, then I can try that advice.' Shirou answered.

'I-I want to get stronger. I'm going to try and not hold my feelings back anymore.'

'A toast!' Saber raised her cup. It was a little comedic, really, being as the antique teacups were quite dainty, but nonetheless, Rin wouldn't leave her hanging, and she quickly joined her girlfriend. Sakura smiled, adding her cup to the group. Shirou was a little slower, but just as enthusiastic by the end.

'Let us not forget these vows today. Let us be held accountable to the lives we have been blessed with and hold nothing back going forward. Cheers!'

"Cheers!"

Rin revelled in the joy found in her living room during that moment. Honestly, she valued Sakura and Shirou more with every passing interaction. They accepted her despite her faults. They supported the relationship she had chosen. They were good friends. They were quickly becoming part of her family. Rin's emotions were elevated, and she sat proper, crossing one leg over the other.

'With that, I want to propose something.' She began, gathering the attention of her guests and Saber. 'I have been invited to the Clock Tower in England to be honoured as the victor of the fifth Holy Grail War. I am allowed to bring a number of guests. Obviously Saber is coming with me, but I would also like to invite you both as well. As we have established, none of us would have survived without one another, and thus, it's only fitting that I'm joined by the two of you.'

Sakura swallowed, choking on her drink as she had been midway through a sip.

'R-really!?'

'Whoa. That's…That sounds amazing!' Shirou lit up as well.

'It's all inclusive, and you simply need to come with us. The Mage's Association will deal with our school, should there be a need.' Rin was more than happy to make this decision. It was the least she could do. Although she loved the idea of making the vacation a romantic one for her and Saber, bringing friends would only amplify the memories. It's not as though Saber and Rin wouldn't have privacy at some points anyway. Rin couldn't be selfish. She didn't want to be.

'T-thank-you, Onee-san!'

'Yeah. I don't know what to say.'

'All you need to say is that you accept the offer.' Saber said happily. Rin was glad to see she was of a similar mind.

'Of course!' Sakura almost shouted, holding Shirou's arm lovingly.

Rin took some time to go over the details with Shirou and Sakura then, outlining exactly when they would be departing and explaining how important the Clock Tower was as an integral part to the very structure of the magi world. Sakura added the information to her phone, and then the group seemingly decided at once to begin preparing to split up for the night.

'Um…you might want to know that the majority of people at school are sort of obsessed with you and Saber right now. Everyone wants to talk to you two, and it's a bit of a mixed reaction to your confession.' Sakura was putting on her shoes at the front hall, with Shirou helping her keep her balance.

'A lot of guys have been asking me if it's a joke or something. I didn't really know what to say, so I just kind of pretended not to know anything at all.' Shirou added.

'That wasn't far from the truth at the time, was it?' Rin giggled.

'Well…yeah.'

'It's fine. Saber and I can handle whatever happens come Monday. I knew what my actions could lead to.'

'Indeed. Whatever challenges we may face, we shall face together as a unified front.'

'Shirou and I will do what we can, too.' Sakura offered before her eyes stretched wide and she covered her mouth. 'Oh, my gosh! I forgot to ask! Shirou and I were invited out for karaoke tomorrow night. Issei-kun and some of his friends are going to be there, and I said I wanted to bring you two, if possible.'

Rin almost instinctively said no, at first, since she generally didn't enjoy those kinds of outings, but the previous conversation alongside Saber's obvious interest swayed her otherwise.

'…I think we can do that. Right, Saber?'

'Karaoke? That…is singing, correct?'

'Oh! You knew that?' Sakura seemed surprised.

'It would seem so. Clearly an important part of Japanese culture if I have been blessed with such knowledge.'

'You will either hate it or love it.' Rin laughed.

'If you're going to be there, I'm sure I will enjoy it thoroughly.'

'Oh…!' Sakura swooned.

'So, there it is. You guys are cute together.' Shirou acknowledged nonchalantly.

'E-enough! Text me with the details tomorrow evening.' Rin flushed, ushering the other couple out the door.

'Heheheh!' Sakura snickered, likely enjoying seeing her sister so frazzled.

'Thanks for having us, Tohsaka-san. Have a good night.' Shirou waved, smiling handsomely.

'N-no problem.' Rin muttered. 'I should be thanking you…'

Sakura made another sound of joy and then hugged Rin followed by Saber, catching the latter girl off guard.

'This was nice. I…I really enjoyed talking to you both.'

'Y-yes.' Saber stuttered, surprised by the somewhat pleasing feeling of Sakura's large breasts on her body.

'Goodnight!' Rin waved while Shirou and Sakura exited her front gate. Her heart was heavy but light, and she took Saber's hand, tightly holding it. Rin's eyes burned, and she tried to restrain the tears that persisted.

'Let us get inside, my love.' Saber put her arm around Rin's shaking shoulders.

'…Okay.'

The loneliness was finally gone.


	60. Day 10

Day 10

Once Shirou and Sakura had left, it wasn't long until Saber and Rin got into bed, Saber having selected some books from the miniature library in Rin's basement to read before sleep. The wonderful simplicity of having the person she loved sitting up next to her as she read in a dimly lit room caused Rin immense pleasure. Saber had decided to start a book that outlined the various types of magic in great detail and their speculated origins while Rin continued through historical texts for her Japanese Literature class. Evidently, Saber found her chosen literature somewhat boring, for it hadn't been but a half an hour before Rin felt the soft lips of her lover pressing in between her legs beneath the covers, Saber's sexual aggression particularly stimulated and her technique notably progressed. Rin had been forced to grab hold of the bedposts as her thin frame arched up and her unrestrained moans of pleasure echoed all about the room. Not once, but twice did Rin's innards twist in that now familiar but ever rapturous sensation of an orgasm achieved; the first simply from Saber's oral play, the second produced when both girls tangled their legs together and rubbed against one another in an act of tribadism, which Rin wished she could last longer in since it felt amazing to be so close to Saber and consume her as their bodies nearly melded.

Sleeping naked, with Saber holding her at times and Rin embracing her at others was a dream come true, and Rin couldn't stop touching the other girl as her own goosebumps pervaded from Saber's strokes of affection. Sometimes only one girl was conscious, other times both were half-asleep, but it was always consensual and affectionate, the darkness only amplifying the trust so quickly built and solidified between two like-minded souls.

'I love you so much…' Rin had whispered late in the night, having stirred enough to make use of the washroom before returning to bed. She stroked Saber's soft hair, her emotions raw as always when she awoke in the middle of the nocturnal hours.

There was no response, Saber likely sleeping heavily due to the excitement of the day and the need to adjust to having a physical body. Rin still had difficulty believing she had made it to this point. Arturia Pendragon was her lover, and honestly, she didn't even have an inkling of it being any other way. This comfort and ease of presence was a rarity for the stubborn soul, and her eyes were fixated utterly on this individual that lay completely defenseless in her presence.

'I love you, my king.' Rin whispered again, her eyes burning. 'I wish I could have introduced you to my father and mother. I think Papa would have had difficulty with our relationship, but Mother was a little more forgiving. In time, however, they would both have accepted you, seeing how important you are to me.'

The silence of the night was only stirred by Saber's heavy breathing, the rhythmic intervals of the other woman's air circulation calming Rin's sensitive heart.

'Thank-you…f-for coming back to me…' Rin's voice shook, and she knew how silly she was being for allowing her mind to wander and her feelings to become so erratic. She glanced about the room, excited to make it Saber's just as much as hers. She could just see the outline of the plush lion on one of her pieces of furniture. It had been won during their first outing, and it represented Saber, in Rin's mind.

Rin tried to think of the exact moment she fell in love with Saber. It was difficult to pinpoint precisely, but she suspected it was when Saber was captured by Caster that it became abundantly clear how important she was in Rin's life. She knew she had developed a different sort of feeling for Saber by that point, but it was too obvious that Rin's personal pansexual suspicions had been wholly cemented as fact when her heart caved and crumbled without the loyal woman at her side.

'I love you, my dearest friend…' Rin said one last time, feeling her eyes grow heavy and wiping away the remnants of water that had just begun to form in her lashes. It was strange, because Rin used to take such pride in being fully functional all on her own. She didn't _need_ anyone. She didn't _want_ anyone. She had convinced herself that she was stronger because she only had _herself_ to rely on. How wrong she had been. Her strength had now doubled. Her resolve was an impenetrable wall. She would have made her father proud, surely. But ultimately, Rin was proud of herself, and that's what she tried to place the most value in.

'Don't ever leave me again, Arturia.' She muttered, allowing sleep to cradle her once more, knowing that the heat she felt under the covers emanated from the person she couldn't possibly love more.

* * *

Sunday ended up being a taste of the life Rin had to look forward to now that she lived with Arturia Pendragon. She had woken up to the smell of burning, and stumbled downstairs in a fit of half-awake panic and nudity before understanding what was happening in her house. Saber, bashful as anything, attempted to hide the crispy black toast and massacred eggs, the water running, steam everywhere, and eventually the fire alarms sounding before she closed her eyes and allowed the red to overtake her proud, but obviously flustered, visage.

"I wanted…to provide you with breakfast in bed. Evidently I have severely misjudged my cooking abilities." Saber had said eventually, and Rin could only feel her heart swell with adoration, the mere thought and awkward effort enough to feed her for days.

Eventually, the two girls had hot tea and sat on Rin's deck in the back yard, enjoying the rising sun and listening to the sweet sounds of the neighbourhood birds chirping in glee. Rin suggested that Saber help her with some swordsmanship exercises before a reattempt at breakfast, and the former king was more than enthusiastic to comply with that request. The sweat worked up from the early morning workout, naturally, led to the need for a shower, and Rin saw little reason to waste water, thus, she and Saber helped wash one another, both resisting the urge to perform further services beyond the assistance in cleansing. With breakfast had, Rin helped Saber get ready for the day, enjoying the act of brushing the other girl's hair and picking out an outfit for her while also showing Saber some basic make-up options. The proud knight was prickly at the thought of applying anything to her face, but Rin's enthusiasm swayed her otherwise, and Rin simply added a little eye-liner to Saber's already gorgeous, big eyes, with some lip gloss and just a touch of blush.

"Great. I've created an enemy to men everywhere." Rin had sighed dramatically, explaining to Saber that she was pretty enough as it was without any form of amplification. Other than that, Rin also persuaded Saber to tie her hair in an adorable side-ponytail. Paired with her outfit – which consisted of a white, frilly top, light-brown shorts, and black thigh-highs – Rin became progressively concerned about the utter attractiveness of her girlfriend.

"I could say the same to you, Rin. Your allure continues to have no bounds." Saber countered once she saw what her lady had decided to wear. Rin wanted to look good, for Saber primarily, so she held little back with her ensemble, wearing a wide-necked shirt that hung loosely over her collar and bunched slightly a little below her hips where simple but effective black leggings continued the act of concealment. The pairing of fashionable boots made it so that Rin wouldn't look totally out of place on the runway.

* * *

By the time both young women were ready, it was a little after lunch, and Rin had confirmed the karaoke plans, getting multiple texts from Kaede and her other friends who were apparently going to be there as well. At the rate things were developing, it was turning out to be quite the gathering.

'I still want to get some clothes and the like for you, Saber, so we'll head out now, do some shopping, drop off what we get if need be, and then meet everyone at the karaoke. Is that okay with you?'

'I like that plan quite a bit, as a matter of fact. Will we be returning to that multi-levelled department store, then?' Saber followed Rin out of the manor, watching her as she locked up and then stared at the key for a moment longer before placing it in her purse.

'Yes. That would make the most sense. Also, I'd like to get you a key made for our house. I'm not sure how long it will be before I have to take over the Tohsaka's finances legally, but for now, I think we should act as though this is our place.'

Saber was sure Rin would see the wave of joy that circulated through her body at the seemingly off-handed comment.

'Yes…I would really like that as well.'

* * *

Shopping proved to be an extremely fulfilling endeavour for Rin as well as Saber. Rin had always considered the act of buying herself clothes somewhat bothersome, but doing so with Saber was quickly showing her exactly why some people loved to make something of a ritual of the task. Browsing, commenting, teasing, and simply being out and about together was fun if you were with someone you adored. Rin insisted on holding Saber's hand as much as possible, and it was comedic how antsy both girls got when it came time for Saber to make use of the change rooms at the various clothing stores. Inevitably, Saber and Rin were haphazardly hit on by two small groups of boys, but they were ultimately harmless, and seemed to back down fairly quickly when Rin mentioned that she was only interested in women sexually, even though she knew that to be very much a lie.

Eventually, once Saber had successfully acquired a number of outfits that ranged from dresses of all shapes and sizes to a fairly expensive suit, the two young women made their way into a body shop, where the fragrances and ambiance of the place put Saber into a momentary tizzy.

'The sheer number of concoctions accumulated in one space is overwhelming!' Saber declared, a clerk soon approaching Rin and her in order to assist.

'Welcome to Bath and Body Love, ladies. May I place your bags behind the counter to help make your experience a pleasant one?'

'Yes. Please.' Rin answered, relieved that her hands were free once more. Both she and Saber were loaded, bag wise, and Rin had little doubt they would need to return to her manor before even thinking about going to karaoke.

'Feel free to notify me should you have any questions whatsoever about our products. The current promo for the weekend is buy two of anything and get the third free. So, you came on a good day!'

'Indeed, we did!' Saber sounded enthusiastic, and Rin didn't have the heart to tell her that "sales" and "promos" were pretty common place, especially on weekends.

Browsing through the various soaps, body lotions, moisturizers, and perfume was entertaining for Rin and clearly an act of perseverance for Saber. She couldn't decide which scent of any product she liked the most, as the next always smelled almost just as good as the last. Saber had been adorable all day with the way she approached everything with such awe, having the knowledge but not the actual experience to hold on to. Unfortunately, as much as Rin loved to watch Saber be engrossed in anything, really, she had to suggest that they make a decision so that there was enough time to grab something to eat, drop off their spoils, and make it to karaoke at a reasonable hour.

'So, it has come to this.' Saber crossed her arms, knowing she wanted her own brand of moisturizer, body wash, and perfume. 'I have scaled these four walls in search of the perfect combination, yet the sheer mass of my foe continues to cause my mind confusion. What say you, Rin, my lady?'

Rin laughed, nudging Saber with her arm playfully.

'The best thing to do in this case is narrow it down to a couple and then we can sort of work it out together. Either that, or _I_ can make the decision for you.'

'Hm. I suppose your input is valuable since you will be the one to consume my scent the most, correct?' Saber nodded seriously, not understanding or likely caring that the staff and other customers already thought she was a little odd. Rin tried not to blush too profusely, and she managed to subdue her face's urge to burn at the implications created in her mind.

'That's right. So, let's collect the ones you really liked and go from there.'

Considering Saber's contemplation, she was quite efficient at narrowing her choices down, and in the end, Rin suggested "After the Rain" for her body wash, since Saber mentioned that it reminded her of her homeland, "Vanilla Caramel" for her perfume, because Rin loved the scent and did little to hide it, and "Sakura's Breeze" for her moisturizer.

'I am satisfied with these selections.' Saber was glowing, carrying her share of the bags with a bit of a hop in her step.

'Good! I really like them, too.'

'I have noticed that your scent changes from time to time. Last night, for example, your…er…well, you smelled quite fresh…Ahem.'

Rin bit at her mouth, containing how flustered she was at the mention of her active attempts to make Saber's interaction with her most private regions as pleasant as possible.

'But I didn't suspect that there was such a store available to truly customize one's aroma. Naturally, we had slightly more primitive methods of altering our natural bodily odors as well in my time, but this is much more convenient and cost efficient.'

'It's not really a luxury like it was in the past, perhaps.' Rin understood, reminded how easy she had it in her present day compared to Saber's history.

'Certainly. This has truly been an exciting adventure with you, Rin. I will pay you back tenfold for your generosity.'

'It's fine. I'm still living off the remnants of my father's fortune, even after Kirei did away with a vast majority of it. It's not as though I worked for the money, so don't feel too indebted to me.'

'Ah. That is a grounded way of looking at your financial situation. Nonetheless, you have chosen to share what is, essentially, your personal wealth, and I shall not forget your kindness.'

Rin and Saber were now hailing a taxi outside of the department store, but Rin couldn't stop herself from giving Saber a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising her girlfriend since both their arms were quite full, making it difficult to manoeuvre.

'It is always my pleasure to make you happy, Saber. It's almost selfish how much joy I feel from simply seeing you smile.'

Saber did just that, closing her eyes briefly as if contemplating her good fortune for the umpteenth time that very day.

'I understand exactly what you mean, Rin. I really do.'

* * *

'To think I would be slightly nervous for such a non-life threatening situation.' Saber followed Rin to the entrance to the karaoke building after a quick trip home and dinner, a fairly large establishment with multiple themed rooms. Apparently Issei didn't fool around even when it came to making plans with his friends. Rin knew the boy didn't think the highest of her, and doubted she rose in his ranks because of her disruption at school, so it would be interesting to see how the young man reacted to her and Saber.

'To your credit, entering a battle isn't nearly as mentally taxing as navigating a new social circle in high school.' Rin partially joked. The two girls kept what they had been wearing on since Rin was confident they both looked quite good even for a night out. Still, Rin wouldn't tell Saber for fear of spooking her girlfriend further, but she too had certain reservations about joining the group for this session of karaoke. How would her friends react to her and Saber? What sort of questions would be asked? Could Saber handle the interrogations? Rin supposed that wasn't really a worry to dwell on for the moment. Saber and her had been through much worse. How bad could a couple peers be in comparison to heroic spirits capable of commanding hundreds of weapons at once with but a thought, and giant, undying beasts that could level a forest with but a few swings of a sword nearly the size of a bus?

Rin and Saber approached the front counter, a soft hum of sound bouncing about from every direction. The young man behind the space appeared bored at first, with his lazy eyes and oversized hat hinting at a level of confidence in his person, but when he spotted Rin and Saber, it was hard not to chuckle at his unconcealed appraisal.

'Good evening, ladies! Looking for a room?'

Rin grinned slyly, always revelling in the command she had over weaker individuals of the opposite sex.

'There should be a reservation under the name Issei Ryuudou for us.'

The man flipped through some sheets and lined one with his finger, a black checkered ring catching Rin's eye as he eventually found the necessary information.

'Yep. His group have been here for about ten minutes already. A guy with burnt hair mentioned some others might be coming, so I'm guessing that's you two?'

'That's correct.'

'A truly mystifying facility you have here, kind sir.' Saber observed, taking in the decorated pond nearby and the bamboo sprouting within and around it.

'Your first time at a karaoke like this?' The clerk smiled, obviously trying to charm the foreign girl.

'Yes. I am impressed by the effort put into creating such a warm and inviting, yet traditionally sound, interior.'

'I could always give you a tour after we close, if you'd like.'

Rin could give the worker credit, he wasn't creepy, by any stretch of the imagination. Hell, if Rin were him, she may have even tried the same thing. There was only the fear of rejection that stopped most from simply "going for it". However, Rin's jealousy was quick to ignite, and she smoothly placed her arm around Saber, staring the clerk down in a none-too-friendly manner.

'Just the room number, please.'

Unfazed, the young man nodded, his upper lip twitching while he stood.

'I could show you both around, if you'd prefer.'

'Is the manager here?' Rin snapped, no longer in the mood to play nice.

'Ah. You were attempting to lure us into a flirtatious encounter. How bold. Unfortunately, we are lovers, and thus, there is no place for you in our current relationship. Apologies.' Saber bowed slightly, Rin releasing her now and expecting the nameless worker to back off immediately.

'Got it. No need to be sorry. If you need a third wheel ever, let me know. I'm pretty flexible. Any-way…' The boy shuffled out from behind the counter and sauntered down the hall to his right, his carefree attitude annoying Rin, but still not to the point of seeing him as a threat whatsoever. In fact, he was fairly admirable with how he handled the entire situation. There was something to be said for individuals that flowed so easily in and out of potentially difficult scenarios.

'Here you are.' The door was opened, and the sound proof room exploded, music blaring and cheers just barely subdued as Saber and Rin entered the fairly large area that was like a miniature club space. Lights flashed, and the darkness instantly engulfed all, only the spinning projectiles that shifted alongside the beats playing temporarily illuminating the otherwise haze-inducing atmosphere.

'Rin! Lily-chan! You're here!' Kaede bounced from her seat, immediately in front of her two friends' faces. Rin could only do a quick surveillance of the room, spotting Shirou and Sakura, which provided her much more emotional relief than she was expecting, Ayako, likely around because she heard Shirou, Sakura, and Rin were coming, Kane, who probably just wanted to be close to Shirou for a night, and Yukika, surprisingly, who was singing with Issei at the moment. Beyond that, Rin was a little shocked to find Junpei Kotsuda and a couple of what looked to be his friends along for the ride.

'Oh, my gosh! The whole school is totally talking about you two! I can't believe you made-out with Lily-chan in front of everyone at lunch, Rin! You absolutely blew my mind away!' Kaede went on, her voice at almost a shouting volume because of the need to scream over the blaring J-Pop number being rocked out to by an uncharacteristically enthused Issei.

'W-well, it was something that needed to be done…' Rin tried, her heart hammering. It was different answering to those that knew her only on a surface level. Was this really a good idea? She appreciated Shirou and Sakura even more now.

'Just remember, Lily-chan, I kissed Rin first! Heheheh!' Kaede teased, which was a good sign, Rin assumed.

'I have been informed of as much.' Saber replied, the annoyance in her tone only detected by Rin.

'Oh! She told you? Bad form, Rin.' Kaede was hyper, more so than usual, but Rin didn't mind. It helped a little bit. 'So, come on! Let me introduce you to everyone, Lily-chan!' Saber and Rin were dragged over to the sitting area that consisted of a few couches and chairs. They were both seated in a chair, forced to be cozy, not that either girl minded, although Saber couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed by the attack on all her senses.

'Glad you could make it, guys.' Shirou waved, Sakura holding his arm tightly and nodding shyly. It was sort of interesting to hear Shirou raise his voice in such a way, since he was generally fairly tame otherwise. Sakura always had difficulty with crowds, so it wasn't a surprise that she struggled amongst some of the newer faces since the evening was still young.

'Thank-you for inviting us. Ryuudou-kun appears to be having fun.' Rin nodded toward the spectacle that was nearing its finale.

'He and Yukika-chan have been talking a lot lately.' Ayako snickered mischievously.

'That doesn't really matter right now. These three gentlemen you might not know yet, Lily-chan, so let me do the honour.' Kaede indicated Junpei and the other unknowns. 'They're all on our school's soccer team, and first up is Junpei Kotsuda.'

'Hello, Tohsaka-san. It is a pleasure, Lily-san.' Junpei bowed slightly, smiling just a little apprehensively. Rin assumed he feared she would embarrass him in some way, but that was certainly very far from the truth.

'Next to him is Yu Sakamoto!'

'An honour, ladies.' Yu nodded. He was very large in the couch, sitting easily a half a head taller than everyone else. His hair was styled back, and his eyes were sharp but intelligent.

'Finally, it's Naoki Dojima!'

'S'ap!' Naoki waved, slightly tinier than the other two with big, permed hair and large, almost mockingly so, glasses with thick lenses.

'I am happy to meet you all.' Saber bowed.

'As am I. Thank-you for joining us.' Rin followed her lady's good manners.

The song had finally ended, and Issei, alongside Yukika, returned to the rest of the group.

'I'm sure Rin has told you a bit about Issei Ryuudou, our student council president.' Keade continued with the introductions.

'I formally welcomed her on her first day, but it is nice to see you again, Lily-san.' Issei spoke, a bit out of breath. Rin could have been imagining it, but she could swear Issei was eyeing her a little harsher than usual here and there.

'Yukika Saegusa is our token loli.' Keade laughed at her own joke.

'I-I'm not a loli!' The smaller girl almost squeaked, further proving Kaede's claim.

'Finally, Kane Himuro and Ayako Mitsuzuri. Kane is a smart but quiet beauty, while Ayako is the captain of the archery club, which Sakura is also part of.'

'And Shirou.' Ayako growled.

'Well, here and there.' Shirou raised his hands defensively.

'Thank-you, all, for having me.' Saber did one last bow, aware of the way Kane seemed to stare her down with subtle malice of some kind.

'Is this your first time at a Japanese karaoke, Lily-san?' Junpei asked kindly, his voice easily carrying over the menu screen's jingle.

'Yes. It is somewhat overwhelming, but I understand that it involves singing along with pre-selected music, correct?'

Junpei stood up, smiling.

'Guess it's my turn, then. Want to give it a try?'

Kaede and Ayako hollered, but Kane simply fixed her glasses and spoke under her breath so that nobody could hear her properly.

'You know she's into girls, don't you?'

'Er…' Saber glanced to Rin, her girlfriend nodding with a shrug.

'…Go for it. You can always stop if it becomes too much.'

'Hm. Then I accept your challenge, Kotsuda-san.' Saber stood, following the boy to the mics and handling one with obvious apprehension as Junpei scrolled through the touch-screen song list.

'Do you have a preference style-wise?'

'Something a little slower, perhaps.'

'Gotcha. The lyrics will show up at the bottom, so just try and feel the rhythm if you're not too sure. We'll sing a solo song together, okay?'

'That makes strategical sense. Thank-you.'

Rin watched as Saber interacted with the boy that had asked her out barely two days ago. It felt like forever since she turned Junpei down, still under the impression that Saber was never coming back. Rin thought she should feel more jealous about Junpei interacting with Saber so, but she actually found she was happy for her girlfriend. It was nice to observe Saber interact normally with other people in their little social circle, and Junpei was a respectable individual, as far as Rin could tell. Besides, there was pleasure to be found in watching Saber from afar and admire all her attractive quirks without feeling Rin's own blood speed up within her veins at being so close to such an angelic figure.

'Are you going to sing anything tonight, Rin?' Sakura moved so that she was sitting closer to her sister, the lights changing to match the sombre opening to the song Junpei had decided to go with.

'Maybe. I'm not sure. I'm not really up to date with a lot of the modern songs.'

'That doesn't matter! Check out Lily-chan!' Kaede giggled as she talked. Rin did just that, hearing Saber's shaky voice muffle the mic at first before she understood the distance needed to produce the best sound. Junpei was actually carrying a decent tune, while Saber clearly struggled to follow along, even with the predictable, if somewhat boring, track. Junpei nodded at the girl, Saber now taking the mic with both hands and evidently blushing as she comprehended how poorly she was fairing. Rin's heart ached, and she wanted to pull the plug on the power in order to relieve her lady of further embarrassment. Yet, Shirou began tapping at a tambourine nearby, and Sakura hastily caught on to his lead, shaking a pair of maracas a little off beat. Kaede and Ayako hooted, while Yu started clapping stoically, Yukika and even a reluctant Issei adding to the encouragement.

Saber glanced back at the group, eyeing all the people present. She seemed to gather a bit more confidence, and sang a little louder, her somewhat rough voice not exactly pop idol material, but still oddly pleasant to Rin in a bizarre way.

The song soon ended, and nearly everyone clapped, cheering gaily for the new addition to a growing group.

'Good one, Lily-chan!'

'Japanese isn't even your native language, right? I'm impressed!'

'I-I like your voice!'

'An admirable attempt for a first timer.'

'Nicely done, Lily-san. It's kind of scary the first time, huh?' Shirou said kindly. Rin wouldn't forget the way he had supported Saber so selflessly. He was just that kind of person. It was doubtful he even gave the act a second thought, but Rin would remember.

'I-I think I can go next, then. Want to try one with me, Rin?' Sakura offered her sister her hand.

Honestly, Rin desired to sing in front of some of these people as much as she wanted to jump into a river in the middle of winter. Nonetheless, she couldn't say no to Sakura when she was being so upfront, and Rin reluctantly stood up, taking the mic Saber handed off to her.

'How was it?' She asked, seeing that Saber's face was perspiring some and instinctively desiring to lick the sweat clean.

'Exhilarating.' Saber breathed out, her chest heaving and teasing Rin further.

'Let's see what you're made of, Tohsaka-san.' Junpei grinned charismatically.

'She's the school's idol, but can she also be a pop idol? Stay tuned!' Naoki chirped a little dumbly where the rest of the group was congregating and drinking various forms of pop and juice while consuming an impressive display of snacks.

'Do you have a song preference?' Sakura started browsing, going slowly so as to allow Rin enough time to possibly make a choice.

'I'm fairly ignorant when it comes to what's popular for mainstream music, so I'll trust your judgement.'

'Hm. Let's see, then…' Sakura made her decision after about another minute of browsing, eventually picking a duet that included two female singers. The beginning of the track had somewhat of a classical feel to it, with a soft violin leading the instrumentation before Sakura nodded to her sister.

'I'll be singer one, if that's okay.'

'Of course.'

Rin ended up understanding the mechanics behind the song easily enough, and soon, she and Sakura were putting on a fairly impressive show. Sakura's soft, breathy voice actually meshed very well with Rin's more powerful tone. The beams of light slowed as the melody of the tune dictated accordingly, and the hue of the room shifted into combinations of cooler colours to further emphasize the feel of the song. Rin was actually impressed by this karaoke place's light synchronization, and she found herself slipping further and further into the song, realizing it was about lost love, although the nature of love was left ambiguous…at least to Rin.

Sharing this moment with Sakura was dazzling to all present, primarily the sisters putting on the unique show. Despite only Shirou and Saber being completely aware of their relationship, the rest of the group had no choice but to acknowledge that _something_ was different about the way Rin and Sakura interacted for the duration of their piece.

It had only just begun for Rin when the violins cut in once more, and then a final crescendo sounded as the track ended and brief silence followed. Sakura smiled at Rin, wiping her right eye and shrugging. Rin could only catch her breath, frightened that a single person could only be allowed so many positive turns of events.

The group clapped loudly, Kaede and Ayako being particularly rowdy at the sight of their friend revealing yet another side of herself to her classmates. Saber stood up as Rin returned with Sakura at her side, and simply took both girls' hands, everyone else staring in fascination at the "foreigner's" actions.

'You have managed to move my soul with that display. Although I admit some jealousy toward your achievements, I now have a goal worth working toward for the rest of this night.'

'I-it was nothing…' Rin scratched her cheek self-consciously.

'That was really beautiful, you two. Nicely done.' Shirou encouraged.

'Whelp. There's no helping it. Kane? Shirou? We're next!' Ayako urged.

'Not without me!' Naoki inserted himself.

The rest of the stay at the karaoke was more or less the same. Various combinations of individuals sang their hearts out, with Saber redoing her song two more times before she was finally told by Rin that she was certainly allowed to perform other tracks if she so desired. Sakura and Shirou inevitably did a duet together, and it was nauseating but cute at the same time. Shirou was obviously awkward about the whole thing, but Sakura had loosened up by that point, and she held his arm lovingly as he tried, but still failed, to sing well. Yu only sang once, and it was with Issei. Yukika usually joined when Ayako or Kaede asked, and Rin only went up one last time with an insisting Kaede and Junpei. Finally, Saber made a declaration that she would sing one more song, practically forcing Rin up with her before selecting a track that may or may not have been suggested by Junpei, considering he had been chatting with Saber when he got the chance.

Being in front of her classmates and preparing to sing what appeared to be a rather romantic number made Rin nervous, and she tried to focus on the fact that she was beyond lucky to be with Saber here and in this moment. She felt Saber take her hand, and looked to find those perfect emerald green eyes staring back at her enthusiastically.

'I apologize in advance if I do not live up to your expectations, Rin.' Saber said quietly, her words just transferred coherently.

'Please.' Rin waved the girl off, shaking her head with disapproval. 'You exceeded any expectations I had a long time ago. Honestly.'

Saber touched her chest, her cute, modernized appearance making Rin's head swim with desire. She listened to the soothing track start, and for some reason this prolonged session of intimacy was more intimidating than kissing Saber in front of her whole class at lunch. Why was it like that? Rin didn't have much more time to ponder the strange question. The song began, and Rin was transported once more. She didn't recognize the tune that played, but it was pretty, nonetheless, and she almost forgot that Saber was holding her hand until she started singing…just a little off key. Rin joined her girlfriend, making eye contact here and there as they both attempted to follow the song as best they could. This piece's subject matter was obvious, and Rin's eyes started to burn as the song escalated into a further conflict that involved misunderstood emotions. Music had always affected Rin more than others, she felt, for music was a connection to a personal side of her father she never got the chance to know or understand because he was gone before her maturity could allow for a deeper relationship.

Rin's voice audibly shook, and the mic did little to hide her emotional turmoil. Saber covered for her well, however, and discarded any apprehensions she had in order to conceal her lady's difficulty. It was valiant, and Rin breathed out in relief, knowing she had found someone that would never replace the parents she had lost prematurely, but would certainly fill a different sort of hole that Rin never thought she needed healing for.

The room was quiet as the final lines of music filtered out, none of the instrument props in use. Everyone simply watched as a display of untainted but uncanny trust, love, and respect played out before them. When the song ended, the lights found their way back to a warm hue, and the counter on the wall displayed that barely ten minutes remained of the session.

Rin made sure she was presentable before turning to her classmates, flicking her hair away from her face and regaining her visage of superiority.

'That was a lovely song choice, Lily.' She said, trying to sound impressed.

'Indeed. Thank-you, Kotsuda-san, for the recommendation.'

'H-hey, no problem.' Junpei appeared somewhat stunned, but he managed to get his expression under control.

'Wow. That was actually sort of hot. Did the temperature go up in here or something?' Kaede pulled at her tank-top, obviously not being dramatic, for even her naturally tanned skin appeared flushed.

'We always thought _you'd_ be the one to change teams, Kaede, but that was actually nice. Like, really nice.' Ayako shrugged, unsure as to what else needed to be said.

'Quite something.' Yu agreed, his arms crossed but perhaps a small grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

'I…I don't even know what to say. You two…are so perfect together.' Sakura nearly whispered.

'Seriously. Really nice.' Shirou agreed, yet Rin could see a strange flicker of deeper interest in his normally distant gaze.

'So…' Naoki started, adjusting his glasses and scowling. The boy had rubbed Rin the wrong way since the beginning, but what he said next dumbfounded everyone, a heavy unease seeping into an important moment upon his final, brutal syllable. 'You two are _actually_ freakin' dykes, huh?'


	61. Day 11

Day 11

Rin was actually stunned to the point of needing time in order to understand precisely what had been said to her. The strange menu music from the screen nearby made everything even more surreal, and the world slowed, Rin feeling as though she could memorize every single person's face in that exact moment in her life.

Kaede: Nervously smiling, unsure what to say for once.

Ayako: Squinting with an edge about her.

Yukika: Hands covering most of her face and eyes diverted.

Sakura: Mortified.

Shirou: Brow narrowed and mouth tight.

Yu: Showing more emotion than he had all night with a widened gaze.

Junpei: Immediately angry without a hint of restraint.

Kane: Stoic. Nearly sinister in reveling.

Issei: Fixing his glasses and also expressionless.

Saber: Frozen. Perplexed. Hurt but holding back in case something was lost in translation.

Rin: What was she feeling? What was this torrent of fury that was engulfing her chest? It was a storm. It was a storm that threatened the safety of the ignorant Naoki.

'What…did you say?' Rin finally hissed, her voice so low it was almost hard to hear over the upbeat music in the background. The world shattered, the hibernation of emotion fixed back into action.

'I just don't get it. Isn't it usually chicks who can't get a guy that end up carpet munchers or whatever? You two are plenty hot, so – '

A disturbing crack sounded, and Junpei's fist recoiled from Naoki's face, the boy stumbling out of the couch and grunting in pain.

'The hell, man!? Like you didn't talk shit about them after Tohsaka turned your ass down! You playin' the nice guy now? Trying get in on that action?'

'You're full of it! I didn't say _anything_ behind their back!'

'Oh, you're a piece of work, buddy! Screw you!' Naoki now retaliated, Sakura and Yukika's flustered voices adding to the confusion as the two young men toppled over one another, fists flying and unrestrained aggression put out on display. Rin grabbed Saber and pulled her off to the side, unwilling to get into the immature mix, while Kaede started laughing, oddly enough. She had a very strange way of dealing with stress. Kane and Ayako demanded that the other boys do something, but Issei and Shirou were reluctant to cause any more damage than was happening already. As The fight progressed, drinks were spilled and snacks flipped onto the floor, the finger foods snapping under the feet of the stumbling Junpei and Naoki.

'Enough of this.' Saber finally uttered, clearly preparing to display her prowess in a physical fight once more. But before she could do anything, Shirou and Yu finally stepped in. Shirou hooked in behind Junpei as Yu easily subdued the much smaller Naoki. Although both boys flailed desperately, almost instinctively, for a second longer, they eventually gave up, simply retaining a crazed look about their faces, heaving exhaustively.

'I am disappointed.' Yu muttered, his rhetoric anything but inviting.

'That was definitely uncalled for, guys.' Shirou eased Junpei down, the slightly more reasonable of the two combatants fixing his hair and clothes.

'Y-yeah. I know…' Junpei admitted through clenched teeth.

'Freakin' hypocrite.' Naoki said under his breath.

'Okay. Obviously we've all sort of brushed the elephant in the room under the carpet and have been playing nice, but apparently some things need to be said before we can continue hanging out.' Ayako tried to be practical, solidifying her place as one of the more reasonable and wise of Rin's school friends.

'What's the point? There's barely any time left here anyway.' Kane decided she needed to add.

'Hm. I agree that this is a discussion worth having. Yukika-san, would you mind extending our session by half an hour please?' Issei dictated. The smallest of the girls nodded and exited the room, Naoki's obnoxious whining making Rin really not like where any of this was going. Better now than later, she supposed. This was within the perimeters of her calculations, anyway, if not a road she wanted to take.

'I don't have to stay for this bullshit!' Naoki started to rise from his seat, but Yu forced him back down.

'This might prove educational, friend.' Yu spoke slowly, something in the way he uttered each word forcing even Naoki into a reluctant submission.

'W-whatever. Say what you want. Doesn't mean I'll listen.'

Kaede sighed, looking to Rin for some sort of approval.

'So be it. I assumed this would happen, although I will admit I'm surprised by the childish antics of some of our male peers.' Rin stepped forward, Saber standing just slightly behind her. Although Rin had anticipated the event, she wasn't sure how much she would be able to take. Already her mind was pulsating in irritation.

'In order to better understand everyone's positions, I believe it would be best to state where we all stand relative to Tohsaka-san and Lily-san's relationship. If there is too great of a gulf in morals, or what have you, then we may need to reconsider getting together once more.' Issei was in full student council mode.

'Are we honestly having this discussion? This is absurd.' Kane shook her head, staring at the dark floor.

'I have always been well aware of the fact that you don't particularly like me, Kane-san, but you could at least be a little more tolerant of something that affects you so little. It's not as though _I'm_ the one who came between you and your crush.'

'W-what…!?' Kane recoiled, glancing to Shirou and Sakura.

'Let's not get off track.' Issei clapped his hands together, acknowledging the sound of the door opening and closing as Yukika made her way back in the room.

'All done.' The girl relayed.

'Good. Then, I'll start. We don't have all night.' Ayako took charge fittingly. She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight in a sassy way. 'I'm not gonna lie, my first reaction was a little ticked. I thought you were just trying to get attention or you were messing with Lily-chan, Rin. Call me jealous, but the last thing I thought was that you two were sincere. I…well…I guess I was wrong. I'm not gonna pretend to understand it, but it's not like my interests are totally conventional either…'

'…Thanks.' Rin blinked, surprised by the elusive sort of half-support.

'So, Mitsuzuri-san is understanding but cautious. A sound evaluation.' Issei was now sitting, the group looking as though they were having the most reasonable of discussions in a karaoke room. It wasn't completely abnormal, really, for a lot of young adults used such places for public privacy, but one could still claim it as a little odd.

'I'm next!' Kaede raised her hand as if she were in class. 'I think this round-table discussion is sort of dumb, but if it's for Rin's sake, then I'll throw in my two cents. Rin and I have been friends for a while, and as far as I can tell, nothing has changed. Rin has _never_ dated anybody, so obviously she's finally found someone special, and that special someone just so happens to be a girl. I honestly don't get what the big deal is. It's not like they're making us watch them have sex or something.'

Rin actually felt fairly bad for being somewhat flippant with their relationship. She was blind to just how much Kaede admired her. Perhaps it wasn't that she was blind, but she allowed herself to be ignorant for her own peace of mind.

'But it's wrong, and it…it makes me uncomfortable!' Kane cut in, her restraint finally at its limit.

'Right!?' Naoki agreed, finding an ally in his personal struggle.

'Why? Tell me what makes you feel that way!' Kaede countered, seeing the rage forming on Kane's paler face.

'B-because it's unnatural! Morally it's wrong! Are you saying that all of a sudden, more than a thousand years into the human race's existence, we're enlightened and understand something deeper about love? I doubt it!'

'What? The same humans who had witch hunts and thought dancing could make it rain? Come on, Kane; I thought you were supposed to be smart! Just because the majority agrees on something doesn't make it right or wrong!' Kaede continued.

'Y-you…!'

'That is quite enough.' Rin decided to speak up, her temple throbbing worse than before. 'I am not wasting my Sunday night listening to you all decide whether or not you can tolerate Lily's and my relationship. I frankly couldn't care less how some of you feel.' Rin stood, crossing her arms after flipping her hair away from her body. 'While I did enjoy our get together, all I need to know, with a simple "yes" or "no", is if you would like to do this again in the future. That will relay all the finer details quite clearly to me.'

Issei breathed out deeply, adjusting his glasses but not seeming exactly upset.

'As always, you completely derail my intentions,' The student council president sounded exhausted. 'Yet, there is truth to what you're saying. I, for one, find it difficult to understand your affections for that of the same sex, but it does not mean I didn't have fun tonight.' Issei shrugged. 'Besides, Shirou seems to have _some_ form of fixation on you, and I can't deny that he is a good man to the core, so far be it for me to rally against my best friend further.'

'So, is that a "yes", Ryuudou-kun?' Rin sighed.

'…It is.'

'S-Shirou and I support you both, Rin!' Sakura pressed her hand to her chest, jumping into the conversation likely with the intent to help her sister as much as possible.

'That's right. Being sincerely happy is hard enough sometimes, so I'm just glad you found someone you can honestly be with…' Shirou agreed, seeming a little unsure of what he was saying, since he wasn't the best with words sometimes.

'Uh-huh!' Kaede nodded furiously. 'It's not like I hadn't thought of it before. Hell, I might've even had a bit of a girl crush on Rin myself back in the day! Maybe I'll find my knight in shining armour and it'll turn out to be a chick, too!'

Ayako and Rin had to laugh at that. Rin found it fairly comedic for multiple reasons, really.

'Like I said before, it's not exactly something I can sincerely get behind, but I'm not going to stop hanging out with you over it. That'd be a little silly.' Ayako eventually contributed.

'M-me too!' Yukika said, her voice squeaking. 'My parents are a bit stubborn, and they raised me making me think that two boys and two girls couldn't love each other, but…but I just don't see why it's a problem. I admire Rin-san a lot, and Lily-san is so noble and pretty. I can't stop being with you two over…you know…um…'

'Thank-you, Saegusa-san.' Saber relieved the girl.

'I am of a similar mind. You are likable individuals. It has been an honour meeting you both. Your sexual orientation is hardly offensive to me.' Yu spoke without pause, his stoic position reflected perfectly by his mannerisms all night.

Junpei shifted in his seat and then grunted, indicating that he was about to say something. There appeared to be a slight internal struggle, but then his voice finally could be heard.

'Naoki…wasn't lying when he said I was a little sour about all of this at first. I mean…I was rejected, and it stung. I thought even Rin Tohsaka would be interested in me, but I was beat by…another girl.' Junpei bit at his lip and made eye-contact with Saber, the young woman meeting his gaze without hesitation.

'My plan was initially to win Lily-chan over or something, I don't know, but that was obviously a lost cause. You two seem to be a lot tighter than I thought a few days could make you. I can sort of get why though.' Junpei smiled. 'Lily-chan is a cool customer. Hell, I'm not surprised you chose her, Tohsaka-san.'

There was a pause, with Naoki mumbling something to himself about wanting to leave. Junpei continued on, however, his voice quite sober.

'I was wrong. You two belong together. It's just a feeling, but I'll do everything I can to help you out from now on at school. Love is love, and all that. I can't be jealous. And…I'm sorry.'

'I appreciate that, Kotsuda-kun.' Rin dismissed the boy. It was nice to know he was reasonable, at least, but his opinion didn't truly matter to her. In fact, none of this conversation amounted to any real fulfillment to Rin. No matter what this small band of individuals thought, Rin's feelings wouldn't change. Shirou and Sakura's opinions were somewhat important, Rin supposed, but she was growing impatient by the second. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need to answer to anyone. "Yes" or "no". That's all she wanted to hear.

'Well, I'm sorry but it's just too bizarre for me. I don't think I can accept – '

'Very well. Let's be on our way, then.' Rin cut Kane off, taking Saber's hand and striding deliberately out of the karaoke room. There was buzz behind her, and that was fine. She was frustrated. Her irritation was growing into a monster she wasn't sure she would be capable of containing for much longer. Naoki complained about not getting a turn. This only lit a fire in Rin further.

A meeting. A meeting regarding how to handle her and Saber's relationship within a "normal" social circle. Issei was such a control freak. Everything had to be done just so. The fact the majority of the group felt the need to participate was even more vexing. Rin thought she could tolerate such a thing, but she underestimated her ability to juggle such idiocy.

'Rin!'

How would Saber feel after such a display? Would she second guess her commitment? Would the reality of their love be too much for someone of such honour? Rin kept replaying the dialogues in her mind. The way each of her classmates took a moment to "accept" her and make it known they were decent human beings.

'I need to go, Saber.' Rin uttered. 'I attempted to cater to their needs, but it's too much.'

'I understand. You're upset.'

'Very much so.'

'Then we leave.'

Rin felt Saber's hand tighten in hers. Rin paid a portion of the karaoke bill and thanked the lazy clerk at the desk. He seemed to grasp her situation loosely, and didn't pry any further.

'Rin!'

'Tohsaka-san!'

Rin made it outside and to the main street, the night lights and activity illuminating her focussed eyes.

'They are calling us.' Saber said into Rin's ear.

Rin wanted to ignore that fact, but she couldn't be so cold. She wouldn't get into the nearest taxi and flee. She wouldn't be a coward to that extent; not when she knew that some of the voices continuing to reach out to her were Shirou and Sakura's.

Rin turned, still holding Saber's hand, and saw that Shirou, Sakura, Kaede, Yukika, Issei, and Ayako had pursued them both. Eventually, even Junpei and Yu were out and into the streets. Rin bit at her lip angrily, but slowed her breathing in order to better calm her nerves.

'I don't need to answer to anyone.' She said with as much control as she could manage. 'Lily is my best friend. She understands me better than anyone else ever has. Every single one of you could reject what we have, and it would matter very little to me. So long as she loves me, I am content.'

Rin surprised herself, since she was very much in public now, with multiple individuals distracted by the miniature confrontation. Nonetheless, it needed to be said. A weight was lifting.

'I do not pretend to understand the logistics behind the entirety of this social dilemma, but I am of the same mind as Rin. Your efforts are admirable, but some opinions matter less than others. For the moment, we shall take a step at a time as one, and proceed as needed from there.' Saber took command, the faces of most of her classmates, save for Shirou and Sakura, who knew Saber a little better, stunned by her shift in demeanor.

'We were simply trying to integrate you into our group as seamlessly as – '

'And you did so until it became a discussion!' Rin silenced Issei. 'Other than the excitement of one of your classmates finding someone to be in a relationship with, there should have been nothing more focussed on. You made an issue and a spectacle out of something that didn't need to be. When Emiya-kun and Sakura started dating, was there a debate over whether or not they could be together in your presence? I think not! That would be ridiculous! If there are individuals within a group that did not approve of Emiya-kun and/or Sakura, then it would be _their_ problem, not the couple's unless there was some form of abuse taking place. Emiya-kun and Sakura, as well as myself and Lily, are happy and, as far as I am aware, are fairly agreeable people, so please, inform me again as to why a spectacle had to be made.'

The group was silenced, with the activity of Sunday night making the difficult truth somewhat bearable.

'I think Ryuudou-kun was just trying to deal with Kane and Dojima-kun…' Ayako offered, seeing that her student council president was losing his ability to respond.

'If they are truly so narrow-minded that Lily and I merely being the tamest of affectionate with one another makes them uncomfortable, then _they_ will eject themselves from the majority. We are not required, as a group, to justify anything further for their sake or proposed comfort.'

Another moment of quiet, but then Issei stepped forward, nodding to himself slowly.

'It is no secret that you and I are not on the best of terms, Tohsaka-san, but I must admit…this side of you is much more appealing than the one you present at school.'

Rin was caught off guard, wondering if there was an insult hidden in the boy's words.

'You're right on all accounts. I…must apologize. I was projecting my own instability upon you and Lily-san. It was not fair, and I will do my best to prove to you that, despite my heritage, I pride myself on my ability to look at everything with a sound and logical mind.'

'Sorry, Rin. Seriously. I guess we messed up…' If even Kaede was acting submissive, Rin knew _something_ she had said got through, and that meant a move in the right direction on a small and large scale for her.

'Y-yeah.' Yukika tried, and it was appreciated.

'You are a strong woman. I understand why Junpei fell for you.' Yu showed a glimmer of amusement.

'Whatever, man. You don't have a chance.' Junpei grinned, relief in his expression.

'I'm sorry it turned out like this, Rin.' Sakura seemed fairly distraught, and Rin wanted nothing more than to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, but Shirou soon displayed his ability to turn the entire mood of a situation with a touch of social ignorance.

'Why don't we all go to my place for a little bit.' The young man offered. 'There's lots of space, and it might be nice to cool down after everything. Until all this happened, I was actually having a lot of fun.'

Rin just wanted to go home, but she knew that would be the easy way out. As more and more of her classmates agreed to the suggestion, Rin knew she had no choice but to oblige. This was becoming both the longest and shortest day of her life.

'Fostering friendship is an important, if sometimes trying, endeavour, Rin.' Saber spoke softly to her lady, as if reading her mind.

'I-I know that.' Rin muttered stubbornly.

'Good. Then also know that your endurance of such a troublesome encounter shall be rewarded, should you desire it.'

A chill ran Rin's spine, and she finally felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.


	62. Day 12

Day 12

Reluctantly, Junpei and Yu decided to escort Naoki home, claiming they would try and swing by Shirou's after getting contact information from Ayako and Kaede. They were good friends, in the end. Meanwhile, Ayako and Kaede offered to deal with Kane before meeting up at the Emiya residence as well. That left Saber and Rin to take one vehicle, and Shirou, Sakura, Issei, and Yukika to take another.

Once Rin and Saber slid into the back seat of their respective taxi, Rin let out a deep sigh of relief, her pounding temple slowly calming into only an infrequent throb of irritation.

'I'm really sorry about all of that…' She breathed, keeping her voice low so that the driver would have to strain to hear her. Fortunately, this particular worker was unexpectedly thoughtful, and shifted the music to the front as he turned it up just enough to likely make Rin and Saber's further conversation but a pitched murmur.

'I was fine, Rin. You, on the other hand, were uptight from the very beginning, it would seem. Despite that, you handled the situation fairly well, if a little dramatically.'

Rin crossed her arms, biting the inside of her mouth.

'I-I couldn't help it. I don't do well with social gatherings in the first place, let alone one where I'm being picked and pried at.'

'That was quite obvious.'

'Oh, and you weren't annoyed with that ludicrous roundtable discussion about us?' Rin lowered her aggression at the end, not wanting to risk alerting the quiet driver in the front of the vehicle.

'Well, I came from a time when listening to the woes of the masses on a regular basis and making a council decision based off of each and every individual's opinion was common place. The most miniscule of issues were a widespread debate on occasion, so I will admit that my tolerance for such things may be somewhat superior to your own.'

'So it would seem.' Rin huffed.

Saber sighed inwardly, closing the gap between herself and her lady. She could sense Rin's annoyance, and secretly found this stubborn side of her sort of adorable in its own right.

'Nonetheless, here we be, a moment of solitude prior to a night of further wonder, hm?'

Rin's face continued to sour, reflecting deeply on the incident still.

'Aren't you – ?'

'Hm?'

'What – ?'

'Hm? Hm?'

Saber's face was hardly an inch from Rin's own now, her nose brushing the other girl's cheek. Rin couldn't stop herself from giggling then, her frown shattering instantly at Saber's play.

'W-what are you doing!?'

'Whatever do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean.' Rin tried not to smile more, but Saber's teasing only egged her on.

'Ah. There it is; the expression of radiance I long for. How invigorating.'

'Stop it…' Rin blushed, turning away. She was so susceptible to Saber's charm. Part of her, the prideful part, hated it, but more of her revelled in this natural intimacy.

'It's not all bad, is it?' Saber went on. 'Sakura and that Shirou boy are supportive enough, and I think a small victory was had tonight overall.'

'True…'

Saber waited a beat, observing Rin's face closely at the mention of the young man. It prickled at her heart, and it was a battle she wasn't sure she wanted to even lay the groundwork for on a baseless instinctual display.

The taxi pulled up close to the Emiya residence, and Rin alongside Saber ushered themselves out, Rin paying the driver handsomely and then adding a little more to the initial pile of cash.

'Your consideration did not go unnoticed. I hope the rest of your shift goes well.' She said with such maturity the worker was caught off guard at first before beaming and tipping his worn hat.

'It would appear that we have arrived first.' Saber noted after the taxi had driven off.

'Figures. Emiya-kun is always late for everything.' Rin clicked her tongue, flipping her hair in a practised tell of frustration.

'The boy…' Saber began tentatively, stepping in close to Rin. 'The boy remains somewhat of a fixation on your mind?'

'What!? No!' Rin's knee jerked, and she literally felt a wave of nausea pass through her body. 'I-I'll admit, he's impressed me lately, but that's it.'

'I see.' Saber nodded. 'I suppose his appeal hasn't been entirely lost on me either, especially when compared to some of the other males. There is a level of consideration about the lad that is oddly alluring.'

'Saber…?' Rin uttered, a fraction of despair tickling her throat.

'What that worker said at the karaoke…is that a common offer?'

Rin had to remember what Saber was referring to. Based on the fact that she was being partially elusive about the details, it was easy enough to trace the source of her question. With that, Rin's mouth went a little dry as she determined how to respond.

'I-I don't know. You have to understand that I'm fairly new to all of this as well.'

'True. I just recall from my time that a man taking two or even three women to bed at times was not entirely foreign. It was not exactly a praiseworthy act, but as long as all the parties were consensual, I assume no wrong could be found other than in the name of God possibly…'

'…Would you actually…consider such a thing?' Rin couldn't believe what she was saying or the conversation that was taking place.

'Prior to being with you? No. Absolutely not. However, our current exploits have exposed me to some of the finer endeavours available to us, and I'll admit to…some curiosity.' Saber lowered her volume, obviously shy about going forward, but the thoughts becoming clear within her mind. 'Additionally, I am under the impression that, so long as you are present as well, my flexibility in such matters expands greatly. I have been blessed with a second chance at life, and an aspect of my previous one that was severely lacking was that of an intimate human encounter on a frequent basis. Pride dissuaded me from enjoying the finer parts of being an imaginative human being, and I do not desire to make the same mistake.'

Rin blinked rapidly, shaking her head. She expected herself to be the one willing to try new things as their relationship progressed, but it had been Saber who was truly accepting of rather progressive manners of love-making on multiple scales. Their difference in age and experience continued to catch Rin off guard, and although Saber was very clearly nervous about raising the subject matter to begin with, the fact she could was a testament to how close the two girls truly were.

'I also…believe that part of you feels as though you missed out on something where Emiya-kun is involved.' Saber added slowly, her eyes glowing in the street light's illumination.

'What!? God, no!'

'You say that, but…'

The sound of a car pulling up to the house and voices emerging from the open windows stopped Saber from saying more. She adjusted her shirt self-consciously and smiled a little tentatively at Rin as Shirou, Sakura, Issei, and Yukika piled out of the vehicle. Sakura was quick to reunite with the two girls, and soon the rest joined once the necessary payment had been made.

'Did you pay your driver to go faster or some such nonsense?' Issei sighed.

'No, Ryuudou-kun. We just happened to make it a few minutes ahead of you.' Rin snapped back, much happier with being treated more normally by the student council president.

'A likely story.'

'Easy, Issei. You're always picking on Tohsaka-san for no reason.' Shirou tapped his friend's shoulder. Rin had to divert her eyes, the most recent conversation with Saber stirring fantasies that both repelled and drew Rin in. Instinctively, she resisted any thought of what Saber's rhetoric was suggesting, but the more she considered just the finest details, the more her chest tightened at the embrace of further deviation from expectation and conventionality.

'It's clearly out of jealousy.' Rin returned.

'Oh, clearly.' Shrugged Issei in disregard.

Yukika laughed apprehensively, and Sakura eyed her sister with worry.

'I'm fine.' Rin basically mouthed to her, trying to appear thankful for her concern.

'Kaede-san and Ayako-san shouldn't be much longer, but we can get settled inside while we wait. I have lots of food and drinks, but I guess we shouldn't do anything for too late since there's school tomorrow.' Shirou got the front gate open, and soon enough, Rin found herself stepping into the boy's house once again, seeing the place in a very different light now that the war was over. It was such a calming, traditional home. It was also unnecessarily large; too large for Shirou, Sakura, and sometimes Fujimura-sensei. Rin was glad Shirou had Sakura now, at least. If Sakura was anything like her sister, she and Shirou must…

Rin shook her head, removing the filth as best she could from her mind. Now was certainly not the time.

'This is such a nice place, Emiya-kun.' Yukika observed.

'He inherited it from his father, Yukika-chan. It is a wonderful gift.' Issei was quick to relay, the already quiet Yukika finding her error.

'It's fine, Issei. My father is gone now, so Fujimura-sensei is pretty much my guardian now. No big deal.' Shirou smiled brightly, unwilling to cause any pain because of his own sad story. Rin hated that smile. It was so empty. She had warned him about making such a face.

'Would anyone like a drink? I can make tea, if necessary, as well.' Sakura offered, already getting some glasses out while Shirou continued to turn on some lights and obtain more mats for sitting on the floor around the fairly large table in the main room.

Rin went to her sister's side to help, Saber more keen on exploring the place and lingering at one of the exits of the area. It was true that neither of them had a full grasp of what the Emiya residence had to offer, despite it taking up so much land. Rin almost wanted to ask if she and Saber could provide themselves a little tour, but Kaede and Ayako's sudden, boisterous entrance snuffed that idea quite immediately.

'Kane is such a stick in the mud sometimes!' Kaede groaned, slopping onto the floor, face first, and stretching outward.

'It's not totally her fault. Her parents hardly let her do anything but study. The fact we got her out tonight is a feat in and of itself.' Ayako looked about the place, having been to Shirou's before when he had just started at the archery club. 'Have we missed anything?'

'Not yet. I was just getting everyone some drinks.' Sakura smiled kindly.

Kaede crawled to the fridge and opened it while still on all fours. She let out a screech of delight, her short shorts making for quite the spectacle from behind.

'Oh, my gosh! You have beer! We should totally have some beer!'

'That's definitely not for us.' Shirou laughed the suggestion off. 'It's Fujimura-sensei's.'

'I agree with Shirou. Underage drinking isn't right.' Issei went on, playing by the rules, as always.

'But we'd be doing her a favour, you know? Too much alcohol is bad for a single lady.' Kaede pressed. Rin actually supported her desire since she herself needed something to relax her rapid thoughts. Wine wasn't completely out of her beverage choices at home on very rare occasions, but she had almost never tried beer of any kind.

'She's actually seeing someone, I think.' Shirou finished laying out one final mat and heard a familiar sound of a can snapping open, Ayako with one of the stockpiled beers in her hands and already drinking it.

'Taiga-sensei won't care. She'll just be happy you're having friends over again finally, Shirou-kun.'

'A-Ayako-san!' Shirou was stunned, watching as his older friend chugged more of the liquid and then gasped loudly.

'That stuff's not bad!'

'W-whoa!' Sakura wasn't sure what to think, looking from Shirou to Rin for some sort of decision to be made.

'So long as we do not go overboard, I don't see the problem with indulging slightly.' Rin finally sighed, going to the fridge herself and extracting two more beers, handing one to Saber. 'You're only young once, right?'

'Indeed. A wise mentality to have…within reason.' Saber cracked her drink free and took a sip. 'Hm. Not the best ale I've had, but passable for the occasion.'

'I will not condone this!' Issei shouted almost comically.

'W-well…I guess as long as I pay Fujimura-sensei back it might be okay.' Shirou admitted, some defeat showing on his face, surprisingly.

'Wait! You've had alcohol before, Lily-chan?' Kaede took a break from her drink to ask Saber, her dark eyes widening and her naturally tanned skin flushing already.

'Er…back in my country, yes, the legalities are slightly different in comparison.'

'Oooooh! That's super cool!'

'Is it…?'

'Here, Sakura. You too.' Rin offered her sibling, thinking back on when they went to Cloud Nine together with, oddly enough, fonder memories than expected.

'Hm…'

'You don't have to if you don't want to, Sakura.' Shirou ensured his girlfriend as Yukika and Issei were coaxed into having a beverage of their own. Issei only submitted once Yukika gave in to the peer pressure expertly crafted by the combined effort of Ayako and Kaede.

'I know. Are you having some, Shirou?'

Shirou glanced about and then shrugged quite simply, opening a can for himself.

'Guess I'm feeling a little rebellious tonight, I don't know.'

Sakura and Rin both smiled affectionately, the young man's ability to integrate himself a little more naturally into a social situation that used to cause him intense anxiety flattering to his character as a whole.

'Cheers.' Rin lifted her drink to her sister and Saber, both girls clashing their cups and then taking sips as one.

'Being merry together in a safe and intimate atmosphere such as this should never be considered a bad practise. Let us enjoy one another's company, freedom, and contributions to our band of fellow humans!' Saber said a little louder than she may have intended, but everyone, including a cautious Issei, made sounds of approval, and the night began anew, with newly forged and refined friendships finding a place in Rin and the others' hearts. What started out as a stressful, trying outing, had progressed into a comfortable gathering that involved everyone Rin considered precious in her life. She actually regretted being so harsh in her mind earlier, and made a conscious decision to be kinder to her fellow classmates for the rest of the night. After all, they hadn't mentioned her and Saber's relationship since, and Rin felt the acceptance was sincerer than not, to her overwhelming joy.

Discussions surrounding Junpei and Naoki's apparent falling out and upcoming exams were the main focus for a time, but eventually, Kaede, on her second can of beer, lifted up a handful of chopsticks she had procured from a random drawer in Shirou's kitchen and blurted out a suggestion that made Rin's back tighten, even with nearly a full beer consumed and her cheeks fuzzy.

'King's Game! King's Game! We have no choice but to play the King's Game since there's so many of us!'

'Looks like our timing is pretty good then, huh?' Junpei entered the house with Yu, both boys seeming much more refreshed and relaxed now that they didn't have to worry about their stubborn underclassman.

'Oh! You're here! Look at that! The new guys are here!' Ayako walked with a bit of a stumble to the fridge, handing out more of Taiga's drinks as if they were hers. Shirou simply took another swig of his own beverage, very aware of the repercussions of these actions but, strangely enough, not overly concerned in that moment. He thanked the alcohol, which tasted terrible, but made his head light and his emotions malleable.

'King's Game, you say? What might that be? I can only imagine I will be quite skilled at it.' Saber was very interested, having finished her drink and showing no signs of being affected whatsoever yet. Everyone else, Rin included, was already slurring, save for the newcomers who seemed to want to catch up as quickly as possible.

'It is a foolish, children's game where one randomly draws from a number of labelled items, in this case chopsticks, which are all numbered except one, which has a crown on it – make sure you draw a crown, Kaede-chan. It has to be a crown! – and whomever draws the crown makes any form of demand of the other numbers. The catch? The king has no clue as to who has what number!' Issei chuckled to himself evilly.

'You sound kinda into this, Issei-kun.' Ayako giggled, leaning on one of the counters and watching Kaede work on the chopsticks.

'I-I've never played this game. It sounds a bit dangerous, right, Shirou?' Sakura snuggled into the other boy, her face almost completely red and her eyes drowsy. She was an affectionate drunk, it would seem, whereas Shirou had somewhat of a blank stare about him.

'Yep.' Shirou blinked, perhaps trying to understand the way the alcohol was disrupting his normal urges.

'I see. A test of trust and lunacy at once. I imagine there are penalties for those who do not wish to agree to the king's commands?' Saber cupped her chin and nodded, a snap signalling her second drink.

'It varies, I think.' Rin spoke up, surprised by how thick her tongue felt. Taiga's beer was cheap and tasted horrid, but Rin couldn't say she didn't like the elevation of stress it provided. 'The rules are established beforehand.'

'Will you be participating, Rin?'

Rin shrugged.

'I don't see why not. It might be entertaining.'

'Oho! Then we have ourselves an event!'

'Okay! Done! Gather around the table everyone and bring an extra drink if you gotta! This here is the King's Game! I'm not letting any of you sleep tonight!' Kaede somersaulted over the floor and slapped the chopsticks down. 'Did I get the numbers right? One through nine and a king, yeah? Let's see…One, two, three, four…'

'Nice! We have a pretty good mix of guys and gals, too, so this might be interesting!' Junpei was halfway through another can of Taiga's alcohol, his eye drooping and speech getting lazy.

'The punishment for refusing?' Yu ensured none forgot that particular aspect of the game.

'Ten push-ups?' Shirou suggested.

'You're so cute, Shirou-kun.' Ayako teased. 'Obviously, it'll be removing an article of clothing for the remainder of the game.'

'Here! Here!' Kaede yipped.

'O-oh…!' Yukika covered her chest.

'Hm. Yes. For cowards, that is the only way.' Issei adjusted his glasses, grinning maniacally. A sadistic drunk, perhaps?

Rin took a quick inventory of what everyone was wearing. The girls were at a slight disadvantage, as was inevitable, she supposed.

Kaede: Yellow and black striped strapless shirt and short shorts.

Yukika: Light, long-sleeved shirt with a somewhat wide neck and knee-length skirt.

Ayako: Black, tight t-shirt, stylish zip-up sweater and shorts paired with white knee-highs.

Sakura: Her comfortable pink and white blouse and dress.

Saber: White, frilly spaghetti strap shirt, brown short shorts, and black thigh-highs.

Rin: Long, wide-necked, fashionable shirt that hung loosely off the shoulders with black leggings and socks.

Issei: Polo shirt and jeans.

Yu: Long-sleeved V-neck and khakis.

Junpei: Deep V-neck with blazer and tight flood pants.

Shirou: His comfortable blue and white long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

'Well, the demand will have to be really bad for me to expose myself to these boys.' Rin muttered to herself. 'Fine. That works.' She said louder, sensing the excitement from Junpei in particular.

'Are we all in agreement?' Kaede urged. 'The game only works if everyone plays by the rules!'

The males of the group were quick to concur, even Shirou not seeming totally against the idea. Yukika was hesitant, but Sakura's eventual commitment made her also give her consent.

'Let the battle begin, then!' Saber beamed, grabbing at one of the chopsticks. The rest of the group did the same, and with Ayako using her impressively capable phone to play some music, the party was on its second wind.

'Who's the king? Who's the king? Who's the king?' Kaede was already laughing.

'Hm. I am.' Yu admitted, revealing his chopstick that had a poorly drawn crown on it.

'Unbelievable. To kneel to another in such a way.' Saber hissed, feeling Rin's hand squeeze her leg under the table.

'Uh-oh! Now remember, there's almost just as many girls as guys, so be careful.' Ayako warned.

'Number seven…' Yu began dramatically. '…will tickle the person to your right.'

Sakura yipped, turning her chopstick over to reveal that she would be tickling Shirou. There were noises of excitement all around, although Junpei and Kaede didn't seem too impressed with the command.

'Sorry, Shirou.' Sakura bowed slightly and then began attacking her boyfriend, Shirou flinching but not much more.

'I'm not really ticklish.' He chuckled. 'Sorry.'

'Lames!' Kaede blurted, finishing her third beer. By this point, everyone but Saber was quite intoxicated to various degrees, although even she showed signs of redness as she worked on beer number four.

Kaede, Junpei, and Ayako were further disappointed by the following "kings". Yukika made Junpei eat a spoonful of the hottest sauce in Shirou's fridge, while Shirou made the command of ten push ups from Issei (who barely got through eight). Rin's turn was somewhat interesting, as she demanded that chopstick number one, being Ayako at the time, sing the national anthem in front of Shirou's front gate, where more than a couple of locals chuckled at, yet avoided, the strange presentation. Nonetheless, Kaede and Junpei, primarily, especially in their rather drunken state, were very verbal about their disdain in regards to the lack of racy situations that were practically a staple for any good King's Game.

'This time I will reign!' Saber was first to grab at the pile of chopsticks again, but was quickly disappointed when Kaede screeched with utter joy.

'Aha! Now the game can truly begin!' She stood up but quickly collapsed back down.

'Careful…' The syllables of the word merged into one another from Ayako.

'Prepare yourselves, slaves! The king commands number two to be blindfolded to a chair while number six gives him or her a lap dance for five minutes! Ohohoho!'

Sincere panic passed through some of the members of the group, with Shirou raising his stick to reveal a shining number two. Junpei verbally shouted out in distress as Kaede lifted her hand quickly.

'Number six do _not_ reveal yourself yet! First, Shirou must be blindfolded with something!'

'Well. I guess there's no helping it.' Shirou raised his hands clumsily, stumbling up and to the drawers in order to take out a towel and begin tying it around himself. He failed, of course, and a giggling Ayako assisted the boy as Yu brought out a chair from elsewhere in the room. Laughter filled the air, with even Rin snickering to herself until she saw that Saber was holding number six.

'Oh, my God…!' She squeaked.

'Hm?' Sakura leaned over, also covering her mouth. 'W-what…!?'

'Quiet, ladies! Don't give anything away!' Junpei groaned, now seeing that Saber would be the dancer and cursing his luck even further.

Once Shirou was set up, Ayako cranked her music even louder, searching for her peer's entertainer.

'Y-you don't have to.' Rin muttered almost desperately.

'You know I cannot run.' Saber stood now, her expression revealing some doubt in her abilities.

'It's just a stupid game. Do you even know what to do?'

'I understand the basic concept.'

'Rin…' Sakura took her sister's hand. 'It's nothing, right?' She said suddenly, shocking Rin. 'Let's just watch.'

'Ready? …Go!' Kaede commanded, and Saber awkwardly approached Shirou, the boy's head swaying back and forth without his knowledge, likely. Those who didn't know Saber was number six couldn't hide their gasps, and Saber didn't budge for a while, Rin almost proposing to strip multiple articles of clothing in order to relieve her girlfriend of a task that could be too bizarre for the sheltered king. As if sensing Rin's panic, Saber extended her hand backward, signalling the room to wait until she had enough mental concentration to carry out the command set upon her. Soon enough, Saber began to move her body about Shirou, her method of dance clearly a little dated, but still somehow seductive in its own way. She was clumsy, but she must've seen one or two such methods of allurement in her life as king, for Saber legs straddled Shirou's right thigh and she was clearly attempting to mimic what she had witnessed in her past life.

'Urk…' Rin groaned, feeling Sakura's hand tighten around hers. She was dealing with a mixture of reactions she didn't expect to be. Jealousy, of course, but also pride and…stimulation? Shirou grinned dumbly, shifting in his seat as he felt someone's form grinding against his own. Kaede made a high-pitch sound of glee, with even Issei fixing his glasses and watching with hardly blinking.

'It's sort of…interesting, isn't it?' Sakura hummed, a strange kind of deepness in her voice. Rin had heard such a tone before, and it picked at something deep in her subconscious.

'No…' Rin breathed.

Saber moved around behind Shirou and felt his chest, stroking the boy and commanding his attention with every point of contact she made. Her blonde, side-ponytail swayed alongside her posture, and Shirou released a sound of pleasure when he felt a brush of the young woman's chest upon his arm.

'Day-yum!' Junpei bit at his clenched hand.

'Okay! Okay! As much as I could watch Lily-chan work it all night, that's time!' Kaede seized the moment, Ayako taking the cue to soften the music back to its normal volume. Shirou quickly ripped the blindfold off and was openly shocked to see Saber standing before him with her arms crossed tentatively.

'…W-well, I feel like a fool.' She declared, her cheeks brutally reddened, and mostly not for the same reason as everyone else's.

'That was super hot, Lily-chan.' Ayako nodded over and over, her eyes glazed.

'I hate you, Shirou! I hate you!' Junpei jested.

Saber turned and strode back to Rin, sitting and holding her knees close to her body.

'In theory I thought I could do it…but…' She spoke under her breath.

Rin stared at her girlfriend for a little longer than she would have if she wasn't drunk, the rest of the group settling around the table once more. She was annoyed but, oddly enough, incredibly aroused. It didn't make sense to her muddled mind.

'I think…it was fine…' Rin finally admitted, happy that Junpei yelled out to start another round.

From that point forward, the demands ranged from fairly tame to utterly ridiculous, completely dependant upon who drew what chopstick. Issei was quite the sadistic, his commands always involving some sort of laborious task, such as handstands or crunches. Sakura was interested in making people create songs on the spot, Yu's rap about Ayako particularly hilarious. Shirou clearly struggled with creativity, and was thankful he rarely drew the "king" chopstick. When he did, however, he simply asked that two participants act like an old married couple. The fact Junpei and Issei were the married couple made for some very funny moments. Yukika surprised everyone by actually suggesting that two players kiss, the lucky winners being Sakura and Issei. Shirou didn't seem to be in the mindset to care too much, but Sakura avoided lip to lip contact by simply giving Issei a peck on the cheek, since Yukika forgot to specify _where_ the kiss should take place.

'Finally! To be king after such turmoil! I must not waste this opportunity…' Saber cheered, everyone joining her excitement while she lifted her crown-labelled chopstick. 'I am actually somewhat shocked that few have demanded a task be played out _for_ the king. I suppose inexperience at ruling would sway that mindset.'

'You're totally drunk, Lily-chan…' Ayako shoved Saber playfully.

'I am not…muchly. But regardless, the king commands numbers three, four, and nine to do her bidding.'

Yukika, Yu, and a very excited Junpei were alerted immediately, but did not reveal themselves quite yet.

'Of course I'm not involved.' Rin grumbled loudly, her sister patting her on the shoulder. Rin was obviously a very honest drunk, her usually restrained utterances of annoyance verbalized readily all night.

'Number three: massage my feet. Number four: hum a pleasant melody for me. Number nine: feed me whatever fresh fruit can be found in the fridge; be it a grape, strawberry, or something of the like.'

'I'm getting picked a lot…' Yukika muttered, getting to her knees near Saber and beginning to press her hands into the king's feet while Junpei tried his best to carry a decent tune and Yu provided the healthy snacks with the utmost of precision.

'Now _that's_ how you rule!' Ayako laughed, holding her stomach.

'This _has_ to be a picture on my phone!' Kaede confirmed with a sound from her device that indicated multiple shots had been taken.

'Impressive…' Shirou was resting his head on the table, his eyes barely open anymore.

'Very good, my people.' Saber nodded proudly, consuming a strawberry with joy.

'She's so beautiful…' Rin sighed, also leaning on her hand.

'I think so, too. There's something so regal and pretty about her.' Sakura agreed quite readily, that same elusive tone in her voice that gave Rin goosebumps.

Once Saber's moment of rule in contemporary times ended and everyone had a merry laugh at the spectacle created, Ayako clapped her hands and laid out the chopsticks once again.

'This will be the final round since we're losing some of you!' She declared, noting Issei had already passed out by now. 'Make it a good one, everybody!'

The sticks were drawn for the last time, and as fate would have it, Ayako became king, her wide smile indicating that a predominantly mischievous mandate was already on the tip of her tongue.

'How many closets do you have, Shirou-kun?' She asked, Rin's mind already working out what she was about to proceed with.

'Huh? Uh…Three…?'

'Excellent. Then let's try to get mostly everyone involved, shall we?' Ayako was nearly screaming, and Rin doubted she even knew it.

'Yeah! Yeah! Do it! Do it!' Kaede clapped over her head.

'Nothing too childish, please.' Rin suggested.

'Remember this from when we were kids? Let's see what happens now that we're all a little older, right? Seven minutes in the closet! What happens happens! The closet tells not a soul! Here are the pairs: number two and five, number three and seven, and the king with numbers one and nine. Who are our lucky winners?' Ayako looked about with an exaggerated motion.

Saber and Kaede.

Rin and Shirou.

Ayako, Yukika, and Junpei.

'Nice! Nice! Nice! My time is now, my friends!' Junpei pumped his fist into the air.

'Are you kidding me?' Rin scoffed. She glanced to her sister, but Sakura was barely conscious as she shrugged, smiling and giggling to herself in a half-asleep state.

Yukika stood up immediately and stripped off her shirt, revealing a white, detailed bra that showed off her deceptively large breasts. The first refusal had taken place.

'N-never. I don't like dark, tight places.' She said with a certain amount of resolve.

'Uh. Okay. You could've just taken off your socks or something.' Ayako snickered.

'It's all been worth it!' Junpei had no shame, taking in a great eyeful of Yukika as she shrieked and covered herself with the discarded upper piece of clothing.

'Any other cowards?' Kaede had her hands on her hips, legs spread apart.

'No. He's practically out cold anyway, and I don't want to provide that one with a free show.' Rin pushed herself up, trying to keep the world from spinning while indicating Junpei.

'Excuse me?' Junpei jested injury.

'Come on, Lily-chan! Let's share some secrets, huh? You can tell me Rin's weaknesses! Yoho! Yoho!' Kaede pulled Saber up and out into the halls, presumably deciding to happen upon one of the mentioned closets.

'This is an odd turn of events, but I will not betray my lady.' Saber's voice could be heard as she was almost out of the room. She gave Rin one final glance, a strange sort of calmness and almost…encouragement in her gaze? Had Rin imagined it? Was the alcohol skewing everything? Saber was now nearly as drunk as everyone else, it seemed, for she was walking with little grace behind Kaede, a plummet for both girls inevitable by the looks of things.

'Let's go, tiger.' Ayako grabbed Junpei's collar and exited the room as well.

'Ugh. Can you even walk?' Rin stood next to Shirou before he finally rose up to his feet. She supposed her luck could be worse. If Saber had ended up with Junpei or even Yu she may have been concerned. Kaede would just try to dig up some secrets or maybe even full right out asleep.

'I…uh…think I can manage.'

'Have fun…I'll be there…in a sec…' Sakura mumbled in a daze, slopping over onto her arm on the low table.

'I hardly expect any of this to be fun.' Rin groaned, shaking her head as she followed Shirou's lackluster lead to what may or may not be the longest seven minutes of her life.


	63. Day 13

Day 13

It wasn't all bad when Saber was king. There were nights when her and the knights of the round would have a grand banquet with guests from neighbouring kingdoms journeying across the land just to join in the festivities. Indeed, Saber recalled the smell of the freshly roasted pig and the multitude of the finest brew pouring from various barrels and seemingly endless glasses clanging all throughout the party. As a king concealing her sex, Saber did her best to keep a low profile during such events, but she still drew pleasure from chatting gaily with her fellow brothers in arm. The music, the dancing, the laughter, and the ease Saber eventually found after enough drink had passed before her lips and contemplation of the next battle could be willfully set aside for the morning.

How life had changed…

Saber no longer needed to hide who she truly was. There was no act that went alongside her existence. She could involve herself completely within the realm of her people without the fear of slipping up or giving away vital information. She could drink and be merry, allowing her hair down and participating in the games that were once reserved for the court jester and likeminded fools.

Saber was having such fun this evening at Shirou Emiya's. She felt alive. She felt alive alongside the person she loved, Rin Tohsaka. They drank together, laughed together, stumbled together, and exchanged meaningful glances together. Knowing that she would sleep next to this perfect human being just made everything brighter leading up to that moment. The isolation of being king had melted with Saber's reservation. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

'Did you have an okay time, Lily-chan?' Kaede's voice brought Saber back from her blissful recollections. She was reminded that she was imprisoned within a fairly cramped closet for the span of seven minutes. Although quite confused regarding the point of such a dare, Saber admitted that it was riveting in its own way, just like all the other "commands" up until this point.

'Very much so.' Saber's mouth felt slow. The mass consumption of alcohol was beginning to settle into her blood. She could smell the stuff from the Kaede girl as well. Her eyes were dry, and her head throbbed, but Saber was also light and airy. Her mood was rather liberal, taking everything with more ease than ever before.

'I'm really feelin' that beer, huh? Starting to think some crazy things…' Kaede giggled, shifting a little bit.

Although some light was shining under the doorway, the small area was nearly black, for the most part, mere shadows lending themselves to the existence of life.

'What is the point of this command, exactly? The purpose eludes me.'

'Oh…' Kaede's word lingered. 'It could be different from your…home, but this is sort of a thing kids and, I guess, teens do to kinda force couples into, like, weird situations, you know?'

Saber took a second to digest the words. Fortunately, her mind was quite willing to make suggestions she would otherwise be more withheld about revealing.

'You are saying that sexual acts are encouraged during these seven minutes?'

'You got it! Heheh. Kinda dumb, right? But it's also sorta exciting!'

'Hm…' Saber thought about Rin with Shirou. Although Saber had been quite open about the idea of humouring Rin's possible lingering curiosity regarding the boy, the thought of her lady doing anything with Shirou now, excluding Saber, made even the blitzed king anxious.

'Speaking of which…' Kaede moved again, adjusting her position frequently. '…how far have you and Rin gone? I'm super curious!'

'Oh…Well…I doubt she would want me to say.'

'Pretty far though?'

'Er…Perhaps. It's a matter of perspective, one might claim.'

'Riiiight.' Kaede touched Saber's hand, the other girl flinching at the grip. 'It's kinda lame that we played the King's Game with so many people and there were hardly any sexy dares, huh?'

'Is that usually the goal?' Saber wasn't sure if she should completely withdraw her hand from Kaede's. Would that be rude? Would the girl be offended? She didn't seem to mean any harm. Perhaps the darkness made her uneasy.

'I think so, yeah. I mean, your dance got me kinda hot and bothered, but everything else was just good fun. It's nice to get naughty sometimes, right?'

'Perhaps. I still enjoyed myself enough…'

'Good! Good!'

A pause, the lack of light making for an even more drawn out silence. Kaede changed her sitting arrangement. She squeezed Saber's hand and then began talking in a much lower, less hyper tone.

'I got an idea to make this interesting since you got stuck with me. I'm sorta curious about you and Rin, so you don't have to _tell_ me how far you've gone, but why not _show_ me?'

'Pardon?'

'Here. Have you kissed her here?' Kaede brought Saber's hand to her neck, the softness of the other girl sending a chill through Saber's back.

'…Y-yes.'

'You're too freakin' cute! It's nothing, okay? Just a way to pass the time. What about here?'

Saber felt Kaede's ear, the burning skin indicating just how influenced the tomboyish girl was by Taiga's stash.

'I have…'

'Oh? Kinky. Kay. Let's try an interesting one. What about this?'

Goosebumps pervaded along Saber's skin, Kaede's inflexed voice and the way she directed Saber's arm strangely hypnotic. Saber's hand travelled under Kaede's shirt, resting on her stomach, a small indentation relaying where the girl's navel dipped.

'Many times…' Saber breathed, her eyes fluctuating.

'W-wow. I'll stump you now though…'

Saber resisted only slightly as her arm bunched Kaede's yellow and black striped tank top, the material folding upward and a small mound of flesh contained in a thin sports bra cupped within the king's palm.

'…Do I win?' Kaede uttered, her exhales of air coming a little more forced.

'Hardly. Rin's modest breasts are one of her best features physically.' Saber's body reacted by the mere thought of her girlfriend's form, the memories of Rin's aroused nipples between Saber's fingers and encircled by her tongue causing her stomach to tighten.

'H-hah…Whoa…' Kaede held Saber's hand in place, her chest heaving. 'I've been a little randy all night but this…is…well…A-anyway, only a couple left!'

'…Trust me, this is a losing battle.' Saber uttered, although something about it all was intriguing enough.

'We'll see about that. No way Rin let you kiss here!'

Saber felt Kaede's inner thigh, the warmth of the muscular tissue soothing.

'Oh, my sweet, summer child.' Saber giggled.

'F-fine.' Kaede blurted, but her grip slackened. 'I'm a sore loser, you know?'

'As am I.'

Saber heard a small snap and a quiet zipper, and before she completely grasped what was happening, her hand was traversed in between a tight fabric, not unlike the texture she felt upon Kaede's chest, and her closet-mate's skin.

'O-oh…' Kaede moaned, sucking in a tight piece of air.

Saber only comprehended precisely where she had been forced once she noted a tiny, soft bud within her index and middle finger, Kaede's hips pressing into the contact.

'K-Kaede-san…!' Saber gasped, the grip of the other girl strong and difficult to reject completely.

'D-did you…kiss her here, Lily-chan…?'

'T-that is…' Saber's mind ran amuck, the drink, ecstasy of the night, and expectations in relation to the command making what should've been a simple decision strangely bewildering. Kaede navigated her lower torso just enough so that one of Saber's fingers slipped within her, the moist crevice extremely tight yet welcoming.

'U-uh…Whoa…A-ah…! Amazing…!' Kaede squeaked.

'I…I…' Saber stumbled, the bizarre situation and warmth of Kaede's innards lulling her into madness.

'J-just a bit…Just a little…more…'

'I should not…' Saber whined, but her fingers moved, the haziness of her decision-making skills combating the lure of sexual stimulation. Her eyes had adjusted enough at this point to make out more features upon Kaede's person, the girl's free hand massaging one of her breasts. Although the sight tempted Saber to continue the act of play, panic overrode her mind in another instant, the reality of her current circumstances becoming too clear, and a sense of loyalty to the woman she truly loved snapping her out of the bizarre game.

'I-I'm sorry…!' Saber used her true strength to pull away from Kaede's grip, and as she exited the girl, Kaede let out a squeal of delight, slumping onto her side and quivering, mumbling something to herself before a deep, heavy chain of breaths heaved out of her collapsed self, a drunken sleep taking her over at last.

How long had it been? Were seven minutes up? Had Saber failed herself and Rin completely? The guilt began to settle, and it sobered Saber to a degree enough that she had to enact her method of calming meditation usually reserved for battles in order to control her erratic thinking.

'Rin…' Saber uttered, wiping her hand in her shirt desperately and holding it tight against her chest, her eyes watering and lips trembling.

Footsteps and voices. The door slid open. The event was over.

* * *

Rin sat in a fairly large closet with her arms folded over her body and a drowsy Shirou across from her. She should've just taken off her socks or something. Why hadn't she? This was so juvenile she felt like she had regressed ten years. Perhaps it was because Saber was so quick to take on the challenge that she felt the need to follow through with Ayako's antics. Rin couldn't very well refuse something that her girlfriend seemed excited about experiencing. At least Ayako might be having fun. Junpei seemed ready to go with just about anyone, and Ayako had enough drink in her to possibly provide the boy with exactly what he wanted. Meanwhile, Kaede was probably prying Saber for information about her and Rin's relationship. In the end, Rin didn't really care what the girl knew, so long as Saber wasn't made uncomfortable.

'So…what's the point of this…exactly?' Shirou was leaning against the wall, his head pressed into the side of the enclosed area.

'To endure one another for seven minutes.' Rin sighed, huffing to herself. Why did he irritate her so much sometimes?

'Really…? I don't know about that…'

'Of course you don't.' Rin missed Saber already. She didn't want to be stuck with Shirou Emiya. It made her think too much. He was her first crush; she wouldn't deny that. Now, she loved Saber more than any other, but her lady was right: there was still a deep-rooted, morbid curiosity surrounding the boy and even Rin's sister. Rin didn't understand her own feelings completely, and perhaps that is what vexed her so, for she wasn't accustomed to having difficulty comprehending a problem soon after learning about it. That, or the alcohol was influencing her more than anticipated.

Seven minutes would last forever if she didn't at least do something to relieve herself of confusion. Rin _did_ enjoy teasing others, to a degree, so it seemed like a natural course of action.

'If you must know, the true purpose of this command is to force two individuals to…to kiss…and what have you.'

'We have to kiss…?'

Rin's chest fluctuated, but then she made an audible noise of irritation.

'We don't _have_ to do anything.'

'Oh…Hm.'

'Hm, what?'

'What?'

'God, Emiya-kun; you're even more annoying when you're drunk.'

'So, you _do_ think I'm annoying.'

'…No more…than anyone else…' Rin backtracked, her duel personality switching places. 'You saved me…after all.'

'What about Saber?'

'She…is everything I could ever want in another human being.'

'Yeah. She's a special person…'

'Are you falling asleep?'

'A bit. My eyes are really heavy…'

'Then just go to sleep.'

'But…being with you…alone…and…uh…'

'You're blabbering.' Rin pushed at her hair, grinning. 'You are happy with Sakura?'

'Yeah. She's…amazing…'

'Good.'

'But you're…amazing, too…'

'Stop it.'

'Well…I really liked you there…for a while…Hard to forget…you know?'

Rin knew she was practically speaking with an unconscious Shirou, his sleep talk more honest than he could ever be for the rest of his life.

'I do know…' Rin admitted to herself as much as Shirou.

Shirou's relaxed breaths could be heard after another moment, and Rin rolled her eyes, hugging her legs close to her body. She wanted to see Saber again. She wanted to be with Saber now. Being with Shirou in an enclosed place with her mind buzzed was a house of mirrors she wanted no part of.

'…Should we kiss?' Shirou's question interrupted the momentary solitude, and Rin could only laugh after a second of sympathy.

'No, Emiya-kun. We should not.'

'Yeah. That makes sense.' The boy plopped back over. 'But…could you maybe call me Shirou…for now on?'

Rin thought about it, shrugging to herself and smiling still.

'Fine. I suppose that is something I can do here and there when I'm in the mood.'

'…Thanks…Rin-san…'

'I don't remember giving _you_ permission to use _my_ first name.'

But the boy was asleep once more, and Rin heard Ayako's loud voice screaming that the seven minutes were now up.

* * *

'Well, I hope you all had fun, and it's getting a bit late, so, you know, gotta get home and whatnot.' Ayako looked about at her sorry crew, Junpei at her side seeming as though he had just seen Santa Claus in the flesh.

'I need to speak with you…' Saber whispered next to Rin.

'Oh?'

'In private.'

Rin could tell Saber was troubled by something, and that made the urgency in her girlfriend's voice all the more difficult to digest.

'We have lots of space!' Sakura sounded like an old lady with the way her drunkenness made her talk. 'If anyone wants to stay…just…just stay! Heheheh! But don't interrupt me and Shirou…because we might be busy…Except…except Rin and Saber; you two can come in anytime!'

Junpei made some sort of excited sound that could've easily been mistaken for an animal, but then he blinked and threw his hands about.

'Whoa! Who's Saber?'

'Huh?' Sakura tipped her head almost totally to the side, Shirou nudging her, struggling to stay awake.

'S-she's evidently more than a little tipsy.' Rin tried, feeling Saber tug at her sleeve. 'Anyway, Lily needs to use the washroom, so I'm going to show her where it is.'

'Oh, yeah? Kay.' Ayako glanced to Kaede, her close friend rolling around on the floor between bouts of unconsciousness. 'Yu-kun, can you help me with her? Yukika and Kaede will be staying at my place tonight. They live close, so it works better for getting ready for school.'

'Affirmative.' Yu stood up, the only tell of his own intoxication coming from his blank stare.

'I can stay too, Ayako-chan!' Rin heard Junpei's voice as she and Saber made their exit, heading into somewhat unknown territory of the Emiya residence. They found a fairly long hallway with a sliding door that led into a courtyard of sorts. The two girls exited the building, entering the cool night air, their flushed faces relaxing at the touch of nature. The calming wind and soothing grass beneath their bare feet was overly tranquil.

Rin waited a moment, but then, feeling anxiety building inside her stomach, began speaking.

'Nothing happened between Emiya-kun and I.' She stated simply. Saber appeared taken aback briefly, but then solemnly shook her head.

'I hardly feared as much. However…' The girl's hands tightened at her sides and she grimaced painfully. 'I…I have betrayed you, my lady.'

Even Rin's mind couldn't understand what Saber was getting at. The scenario didn't exist for Rin. She needed more information.

'What do you mean?'

'The goal of the command was to force two individuals into physical contact within a state of isolation, correct?' Saber's voice shook, and Rin stepped in closer, touching the girl's sporadically trembling shoulders.

'For the most part, yes.'

Saber sobbed, her wet eyes more easily dowsed thanks to the alcohol lacing her veins. She explained to Rin what happened as best she could, as if at a confessional, the details of her own conflicted mind in relation to the command and the actual specifics of the practise itself described as best she could. When she finished, the defeated girl looked up at Rin, fully expecting an anger like no other to appear on her face, but instead, all she saw was a withheld bout of laughter and partial disgust.

'That excitable mutt…' Rin sighed, embracing Saber tightly. 'I would be lying if I said I wasn't irritated, but I know Kaede well enough to basically understand what happened. She was drunk out of her mind, and she's actually really shy when it comes to guys, so wanting some physical attention isn't anything new for her. Honestly, I should've warned you, but I didn't think she'd be so forward with someone she had only just met. Beer is a scary thing.'

'Rin…! But you're being too understanding…I…'

'Do you love her?' Rin snapped back.

'No. Of course not.'

'Did you kiss her?'

'No! Never!'

'Did she molest you?'

'The fool she would have been should she have tried!'

'Exactly. Keade was just being Kaede. She's loud, but she lacks confidence in herself, so she rejects a lot of attention that guys _do_ pay her. She's got the whole sporty, tanned girl thing going, which some are quite into, so I'm not sure what her problem is.'

'That is true…She is rather cute in her own way…'

Rin's eye twitched.

'You don't have to agree that easily.'

'O-of course!'

Rin grinned slyly, revelling in this moment of utter submission by Saber. Perhaps it was the remnants of her influenced thought pattern, but Rin scanned the area, noting a small shed nestled in the back part of Shirou's yard.

'Still…I suppose it's best you be punished for not stopping Kaede the moment she overstepped her boundaries.'

'Pardon…?' Saber uttered.

'You're in no position to question me. Follow.' Rin held Saber's hand, and the two girls entered the shed, Rin hastily shutting the door and surveying the area as Saber wondered whether her girlfriend was truly angry at her or not. The little building was dark enough, but the moonlight shone through the large windows nicely, a pale white glow adding an uncanny, otherworldly feel to the place.

Saber caught her breath, a strange sensation coursing through her very soul as if a combination of deja-vu and transcendent placement fought for her reaction. What was it about this space that made her pause? There was little time for further dwelling, for Saber felt Rin take her hands from the front and tie them together. The fabric didn't seem overly strong, but Saber trusted her girlfriend, knowing that there was reason for what Rin was doing.

'Rin…?' Saber questioned regardless.

'Not Rin. From now until we exit this little building, you'll call me "Master" once more.'

'But…why?' Saber's heart sped up, intrigue, exhilaration, and a touch of alarm mingling within.

Rin guided Saber to the far side of the shed where a little desk unit was set up, and soon, she was forced down onto it, her elbows resting on the main table of the construct and her bottom half thrust outward. Her chest beat even faster, a bizarre arousal taking form in as well as on her skin.

'Do I need to repeat myself? No more questions.'

'B-but…M-Master…' The word slipped off Saber's tongue surprisingly easily, a taste of sugar-like nostalgia nestling into her womb.

Saber's shorts were undone and stripped to her knees, a new pair of black and white, frilly underwear with thick vertical stripes tantalizing Rin's eyes within the moon-kissed area. Saber's tight cheeks taunted the girl in control, the material hugging the skin so tightly that her buttocks practically burst out from the containment. Biting her lip fiercely, Rin slapped Saber's behind so that a loud clap echoed, reverberating between the four walls nastily.

'A-ah…!' Saber's whole body tightened, red immediately forming where the contact had been made.

'T-there! You see? This is what you get for disobeying me!' Rin's voice shook, her buzzed state helping her get into character, but her normal reservations holding her back just slightly.

'So this is what you meant…' Saber grimaced with a hesitant grin.

'Don't take that tone with me!' Rin smacked Saber's other cheek, rubbing it afterward and feeling the prickly skin reacting in turn. 'Oho? You like that, then?'

'N-not exactly, yet…my innards are reacting…to a degree…' Saber honestly wasn't sure how to feel. As a former king, this entire situation was more foreign to her than even the public act of sexual interaction a day prior. Part of her, indeed, was aroused, but she was having difficulty releasing her guard completely. She wanted to resist, but there was such an allure to being helpless in Rin's hands.

Rin tugged at Saber's hair, her neck recoiling before Rin nibbled on its side, sucking on the skin aggressively until Saber let out a yip.

'O-oh! Master…! I-it…feels…'

'Quiet.' Rin hissed, sticking her tongue into Saber's ear while squeezing her butt maliciously, pushing the underwear into Saber's body and feeling the dampness soaking more and more through. She pulled at the piece, tightening it until it grinded into Saber's lower crevice, and released, mixing pleasure and pain in a montage of balance.

'M-Master…I…I-I…' Saber's mouth became lax, her eyes watering with every strike upon her bottom half coaxed by a brief massage.

'You're such a perverse woman, you know that?' Rin tried to sound convincing, noting that she was sinking into the persona a little more easily. With every quiver of Saber's form, and shaky, practically pained moan Rin's sadistic purpose became clearer.

'I-I'm not…' Saber muttered.

'Oh? You continue to deny me?' Rin pulled at Saber's hair again, kissing her deeply, both girls' mouths mixing saliva until it dripped down their chins. Rin gripped Saber's tongue with her teeth, yanking it and sucking on it until Saber groaned in agonized rapture. Rin then pushed up and into Saber's loose shirt, groping her from behind and reaching into her matching black and white bra before pinching her hardened, pointed nipples, twisting them and stretching them just before the moment of injury.

'U-ugh…! C-careful…Rin…!' Saber gasped.

'Excuse you?' Rin sneered, tugging once more and then leaving Saber to pant, her face resting on the desk and her whole person heaving with release. 'How quickly the servant forgets.'

 _Smack!_

'Ung…!'

 _Smack!_

'O-oh…!'

 _Smack!_

'M-Master…!'

 _Smack!_

With every hit onto Saber's perfect backside Rin's hand stung more and more, Saber's muffled outcries driving her wild.

'There. I think that is enough. I hope you've learned your lesson.' Rin rubbed her palm, the prickles fading. She wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. She was hopelessly turned on, but she just had difficulty proceeding further. She loved Saber so much that the act was beginning to affect her brain and emotions. It was a dangerous tightrope to balance, and Rin didn't want to attempt more with alcohol in her. An itch dragged her forward, but she didn't want to lose herself and do something regrettable.

'Is that so…?' Saber breathed out shakily, sliding off the desk and standing upright, her dishevelled clothes and shining thighs a spectacle to behold.

'…You've been properly punished. I don't expect to have to perform such an act for some time now.' Rin crossed her arms, maintaining her composure.

'Oh? It would appear there are still some things for you to learn, "Master".' Saber's eyes widened as she easily freed her hands, taking the same black ribbon, that she now recognized to be Rin's hairpiece, and binding Rin's wrists now, grappling her to the floor and navigating her newly restricted limbs overtop of her head and under the foot of the desk so that she couldn't do more then squirm at ground level.

'S-Saber…!' Rin panted, the notion of vulnerability hastily putting her inner workings into panic.

Saber didn't respond, methodically undoing Rin's skirt and pulling it off without a hint of hesitation. Rin's legs kicked instinctively, but they too were placed into submission once Saber sat upon them and began teasing the girl's detailed, lacy pink underwear. The piece was already terribly damp, the shade of pink deep and hypnotic.

'U-uh…! Oh…! Saber…D-don't…'

'Silence.' Saber leaned down and bit at Rin's inner thigh, the girl shrieking prior to her mouth being covered and filled with Saber's fingers. Rin sucked at the limbs, twirling her tongue between Saber's hand until that same extension of her lover held her mouth in place, allowing a build up of drool to seep out of either side of Rin's lips. Saber licked and bit between Rin's thighs, teeth marks forming on Rin's skin as her chest stressed and her voice went shrill.

'U-ung…H-hah…Hng…!'

Mercifully, Saber removed Rin's soaked underwear followed by her own, taking a moment to admire Rin's clean and bare, oozing pink fissure, the sight immediately causing the king's head to sway. Saber then turned around completely, easing herself overtop of Rin's face.

'You may begin.' Saber gave permission. There was but a second of pause, and then Saber's hips lurched, the sensation of Rin's warm tongue entering her body and drinking her juices immediately pushing the role reverser into another realm. Gathering her wits, Saber also bent down and began teasing Rin's body, licking and sucking at her girlfriend's pulsating bud as her own was toyed with.

The pair of young women hummed and groaned, Rin's legs shaking and her back pushing off the ground while Saber's toes curled and her arms shook, balancing her perfectly. Rin had been scared for being so helpless at first, but it was surprisingly elating being at the mercy of her lover, the sense of touch and ecstasy multiplied twofold. Rin loved having Saber's body nearly pressed into her mouth, and the bizarre feeling of a simultaneous fellatio shoved Rin deeper into salivating rhapsody.

Saber, meanwhile, surprised herself by how easily she overtook Rin and drew joy from doing so. Rin's reddened face and crazed expression of helplessness unlocked a notion of sadism Saber could never guess she had. She wanted to push Rin over the edge again and again, molding the normally stern and unshakeable girl into a disorder of desire. The more Rin's outcries echoed all around, the more Saber wanted to drag her further.

Saber seemed to finally decide to hold little more back, learning from Rin and eventually managing to squeeze one of her fingers into Rin's other entrance between her legs.

'A-ah…! Ack…!' Rin grit her teeth, not expecting her bowels to react so differently than expected. The double penetration was too much in conjunction with Saber's oral play. A warm, itching wave of pleasure collected within Rin's womb, and she tried to hold the urge to orgasm as best she could, wanting to savour this brilliantly different interaction as long as possible.

'Mm…Hm…mm…' Saber hummed, her waist rocking. Her soft voice came and went, the lewd noises of sexual play intensifying by the second. It wouldn't be long for the king either.

'I-I can't…! Saber…! I-I'm…' Rin bit down on her lower lip and felt the strain of her eyes lifting up into her lids, the slightly different experience forcing her body into an electrifying spasm that tightened as the nerves were shot with pleasure at sporadic intervals.

'Oh…! O-oh…! God…' Rin whined, the inability to move as she desired only adding to the pinnacle exchange of love.

Saber lifted her head, her mouth and chin drenched, and turned over so that she straddled Rin forward-facing.

'How rude.' She uttered, taking Rin's hair and pulling her into a messy kiss, forcing the girl to consume her own sopping liquids.

'H-hah…!' Rin wheezed once Saber released her, the weight of the other girl's body making it difficult to catch her breath, yet she remained stimulated by even that.

'I pray you don't think we're finished, "Master".' Saber cocked a brow and began tracing a finger from Rin's left hip to her collar, tweaking the hard, small nipple as the aroused skin welcoming the tingling touch.

Rin simply grinned while licking her lips, her gaze still tired, but her newfound lust barely sedated.

'Show me what else you can do, my servant.'

'With pleasure, Master.'


	64. Day 14

Day 14

The remaining two weeks before the second term finals and Rin's event at the Clock Tower went by more quickly than Rin would have preferred. Following the party at Shirou's place, Rin and Saber had inserted themselves quiet readily into a fairly robust group at school. Despite principal Tamotsu's ambitious concerns, school life functioned normally enough, even with the "outrageous" display Rin had put on prior to the weekend. Rin and Saber weren't completely immune to some murmurs of ridicule that originated from jealousy and insecurity, but overall, Rin had to admit that she expected more rebellion. Perhaps she had Shirou, Ayako, and even Issei to thank for the subdued amount of antagonism pushed her way. It was almost disappointing. If anything, more students (mainly males) were upset that Rin and Saber were spoken for at all, let alone the fact that they were together in a relationship of any kind. Admittedly, Rin felt a different sort of rhetorical shunning from some of the older faculty members, but so long as her grades didn't suffer as a result, she truly didn't care.

Being with Saber before and after school leading up to the trip to England was worth any form of projected trouble they ran into anyway. Every day felt like a gift to Rin, and even the most minor of endeavours was enjoyable because Rin and Saber could do them together.

Thanks to an insistent Kaede (whom Rin certainly had some selective words for, offering mercy to the girl should she help Rin with a rather embarrassing desire), Saber successfully obtained a cellphone for her own personal use. Considering Rin wasn't exceptionally comfortable with her own device, it was a learning curve both girls overcame together, and the simple fact Saber wanted multiple pictures of Rin still somehow made the normally stubborn girl melt.

"When we are apart during some of our classes, I frequently have the urge to see you, so this will help to a degree, I think." Saber had said quite matter-of-factly.

Additionally, the last of the items needed to make Saber truly comfortable in Rin's home were procured. A dresser, more clothes (various pairs of unique underwear included), her own accessories for everyday wear, a multitude of cosmetic items, and supplies for school at Saber's choosing. Rin even helped Saber decorate her phone a little bit with an adorable lion charm that Rin caught Saber eyeing fondly on more than a few occasions.

On the following weekend, during a mercifully decent, sunny day, Rin and Saber took a bus to the countryside, revelling in the beautiful mountains and trails that could be found nestled in Japan's more rural areas. Holding Saber's hand and simply embracing the smells and sounds of a clean, untainted piece of earth brought Rin a sense of fulfillment she couldn't have known she craved until that very moment. Greeting fellow hikers who sincerely wanted to exchange brief pleasantries was strangely satisfying, and Rin found she kissed and claimed her love for Saber consistently that particular Sunday.

Exams began the following week, and Saber was expected to take them, if only to gauge her placement in the academic system a little more thoroughly. Rin and the girl had studied plenty together, and Saber proved to be a competent student overall. Her maturity and wisdom truly shone forth, and the lingering blessings of the grail seemed to help, of course, as well. Although the finer details of Japanese history proved a struggle, Rin had little doubt that her lady would be fine. Thankfully, Sakura was more than generous in her offers for Rin and Saber to join her and Shirou for dinner. Saber was obviously reluctant to accept the kindness, likely not wanting to insult Rin's own cooking, but the feasts that Sakura and Shirou consistently crafted together couldn't be denied, and the fun of conversing as a group didn't get old. Truthfully, Rin liked Sakura and Shirou quite a bit, and became more eager for the upcoming trip with every passing day knowing they were coming as well.

When exams were finally over, Rin agreed to join Junpei, Yu, Issei, Kaede, Ayako, Yukika, Shirou, and Sakura for a celebratory outing that involved a grand dinner followed by a little shopping and finally a revisit to a karaoke hub. Answers for various exam questions were exchanged, but Kaede and Junpei were forcefully against dwelling on how poorly they potentially did. Surprisingly, Rin noticed that Saber's manner of speech had become drastically more relaxed, only hints of the previously formal habits slipping through here and there when amongst others. It was evident that spending so much time in such a different environment was making Saber subconsciously convert herself more naturally, and this development somehow made Rin a little sad. Nonetheless, Rin and Saber were thankful for the friends they _did_ have, and the idea of travelling away for some time became sometimes a little more difficult than Rin would have anticipated.

* * *

'In two days we'll be flying to your home country hundreds of years in the future from the time you knew it.' Rin spoke softly in the moonlight, staring at the roof next to the window as she lay in bed with Saber next to her, their hands intermingled.

'Yes. I'm somewhat nervous, to be completely honest.'

'Why's that?'

'I don't quite know myself. Maybe…because seeing what has become of my homeland will be the final piece of evidence needed to solidify my place in a very new, very different world.'

Rin digested the weight of Saber's words, morbidly understanding what they could mean.

'That would be unsettling, wouldn't it?'

'I apologize in advance should my mood be affected because of this.' Saber went quiet, and Rin allowed her to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. 'You…understand the difficulty of giving up my country upon winning the war, correct?'

'…I can only imagine, really.' Rin answered carefully.

'True. That wasn't a fair question. I do not regret my decision, Rin, but I do believe a part of me will always wonder about that route that had been available to me. These past two weeks have been an amazing experience, and I look forward to every day I get to be by your side, so, do not mistaken what I say. I just want you to understand where my emotions are before we land on familiar…or not so familiar ground.'

Rin nodded, nibbling at the side of her mouth. Her heart leapt just before she began speaking again.

'It's…sort of like how I feel in regard to Shirou, right?'

A pause.

'…So, you admit it.'

'As if I could hide that sort of thing from you. You know me better than even my parents did. I won't feign ignorance any longer. It's a route I didn't take, and of course I'll wonder at times, but I will never wish I proceeded otherwise.'

'Hm. You understand perfectly, then. However, some of Sakura's words have suggested a sort of…liberal take on our interactions with them intimately, wouldn't you say?'

Rin swallowed. That clinched it. She thought perhaps she was just projecting, but if even Saber was picking up on the hints her sister was laying out before them, then what did that mean? Were they both just hearing what they wanted to hear? But Rin would never think of such a thing. It was…too strange and…wrong? What made it wrong?

'I-I'm not sure…'

'It is something worth discussing, should the situation present itself.'

'What situation?' Rin lied to herself, hearing a sigh from Saber.

'…I doubt I really need to say it aloud. It is a scenario, and I know your intelligent mind has considered it a possibility. As to where I stand? So long as you are present, I am willing to live this second life to its fullest in that regard. I…I may draw the line at p-penetration, for that is too close, but otherwise…Well…'

'F-fine.' Rin muttered almost angrily. 'I-I'll consider it…'

Saber breathed out in relief, likely thankful she didn't have to expound much further.

'Open communication is the key to any relationship. I just didn't want us caught off guard, and your sister is surprisingly vocal about her…er…interests at times.'

'I know. And you're right. I just…I'm not sure. It's a little outside of my comfort zone right now.'

'Oh? This coming from the woman who bound me on one occasion and publically claimed me in a change room surrounded by strangers in another?'

'Those events were just between you and me. I trust you beyond words, and that's why I could push myself that far. Involving Shirou and Sakura – my own sister, by the by – is a bit…much.'

Saber nodded in bed, shuffling a little closer to her lady and touching her neck with her nose.

'Then you only need to say "no", and I will respect your decision. Old habits die hard, I'm afraid, so I am constantly filtering through potential "threats" to the health of our collective being.'

'I know.' Rin smiled. 'I appreciate you talking to me. I _will_ give it consideration. It's not that I'm not slightly interested, but it's just such a stretch for myself. It was during the war, and I had a completely different, frantic mindset, but what I did to Sakura for the sake of the mana transfer ritual still gives me nightmares at times. It…felt almost like rape, Saber, and that really doesn't sit well with me. Rider's involvement only makes me more uncomfortable, and the fact you were in the room…I…'

'I see. I did not realize that haunted you so.'

'I try not to let it, but I've had a number of incidents at night where I wake up from nightmares that feel very, very real.'

Saber stroked Rin's head, feeling the soft, wavy brown hair slip between her fingers.

'You did nothing wrong. Unfortunately, the Grail War demands many undesirable acts, and Sakura could very well have died or been possessed into insanity by the Black Grail that very night. You saved your sister with the only means at your disposal. Instead of shame, you should feel pride. Few have the iron will you displayed that night. Certainly, jealousy may have begun to rear its ugly head in my mind, but the ends justified the means, and you shouldn't think anything of it.'

Rin nodded, the support from Saber truly helping.

'Thank-you…'

'Think nothing of it. Talking of your own fears have helped alleviate me of mine. I am beginning to grow more anxious for our journey. Should we sleep now so it comes faster?'

Rin squeezed Saber's hand and made a noise of affirmation.

'Okay. Sounds good. Goodnight, Saber.'

Saber shifted over top of Rin, kissing her with familiar affection.

'Goodnight, my lady. Call should you need me at any point throughout the night.

'You, too.'

Rin couldn't help but lay awake for some time after Saber's breaths became heavy and her body lifted and descended with honest unconsciousness. Saber's apprehensions were worries Rin wanted to sedate by any possible means. How could she help her girlfriend? The selfish fear of regret _truly_ settling into Saber's heart at returning to her homeland nagged at Rin as well. Not only that, but the peculiar, progressively open-minded take on Sakura's potential intrigues caused scenes to play in Rin's mind that did little to help her rising temperature.

After a trip to the washroom and popping some sleeping pills (her mother's old collection still present in the downstairs washroom), Rin finally found darkness, if not the most soothing kind.

* * *

In a blur, the trip was upon Rin and Saber before either knew it. The day prior had been consumed with preparation, and the flight was an early one, so there was little time for relaxation when the evening came as well. Rin was absolutely not a morning person, so it took everything in her power to not completely ignore her alarm clock (an old relic left behind by her father that the girl cherished greatly) and even Saber when both insisted she get out of bed. Fortunately, there would be time to get ready for the party once Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Shirou landed, but Rin would have preferred an entire day to rest and recover somewhat from the inevitable jetlag. The Mage's Association was clearly being slightly frugal, or something else had pushed their plans around in a not so ideal fashion.

Nonetheless, bags aplenty under her eyes, Rin managed the first-class flight easily enough, sleeping most of the trip, although she tried to chat with Sakura, Saber, and Shirou as much as possible. Sakura was obviously very, very excited, and Shirou was incredibly thankful for the opportunity all over again. Saber remained somewhat subdued, and everyone commented on how easily she adapted to modern day air travel. Saber's response alluded to the fact the grail passed on such knowledge and she also seemed to recall taking a flight during the previous war in addition to that.

The plane, in any case, was a large one, and it made for a smooth and seamless ride across the world.

"Have you ever been on such a flight before, Rin?" Saber had finally asked near the end of the trip, when Sakura and Shirou had given way to sleep, a movie flashing on their dulled faces.

"I recall one when I was a child with my father, but it is too far ago to remember much else."

"Ah. Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I see."

"…Are you okay?"

"Thank-you for asking. Um…I'm not sure quite yet."

* * *

Saber's response lingered with Rin right until the plane landed and the small group made their way to baggage where their respective suitcases soon appeared after a bit of a wait. At the end of it all, Rin searched for the driver that should've been expecting them, locating the somewhat mysterious looking, tall, sharp-eyed and slender man with a sign that simply read, "Rin Tohsaka and company".

The ride to the hotel was a solemn one, Shirou taking on the task of sitting up front with the quiet driver while the three girls didn't say much in the back for fear of annoying the semi-irritable looking worker. The vehicle was expensive and black, as if stripped straight from a movie. It was nothing like the taxis in Fuyuki City. By this point in England, the sun was just halfway through the sky, the world reversed by eight hours for the travellers from Japan.

'Are you with the association?' Rin asked after tolerating the awkward quiet for long enough.

'All employees are with an association of some kind.' The man grinned.

'They are all mages, and Saber here was my servant.' Rin clarified. The worker nodded slowly.

'…Interesting. Then yes, I am with the group you are suggesting. It is a pleasure, Ms. Tohsaka.'

'The pleasure is mine. I'm thankful they sent someone who speaks Japanese so fluently.'

'They chose me to transport you _because_ of that very fact. Not everyone in the association is as capable, although most know multiple languages if they're worth your time to begin with.'

'Thank-you for the tip.'

'Your father could speak nearly ten languages. An impressive man, if there ever was one. What of you?'

Rin swallowed her pride, trying not to give away how irritated she had suddenly become.

'I can manage nearly three.'

'Three? Hm.' The individual was clearly not taken by the answer, but it didn't matter to Rin; at least, that's what she told herself. 'In any case, you will be dropped off at the hotel where the banquet is taking place. You have nearly three hours to do what you will, but I suggest you provide yourselves with at least an hour to get ready and not be late. There are going to be very important individuals at this event, since the last Grail War did not end well, so best put your most influential foot forward in order to stabilize your name within the association.'

'Thank-you.' Rin agreed, knowing the stern individual was possibly just looking out for her. That being that, she leaned close to Saber and spoke as quietly as she could to the girl, desperately wondering how she was feeling now that they were driving through her homeland.

'What do you think?' Rin asked.

Saber didn't respond immediately, although her eyes were utterly fixated on the passing world outside of the vehicle.

'It…is unfamiliar to me.' She answered sadly.

'Your homeland? What heroic spirit were you?' The driver pursued, his interest rightfully piqued.

'…King Arthur.'

'I'd try to hide my awe, but that seems pointless. Your gender aside, it's hard to believe someone of your stature alone could be hailed as one of history's greatest kings. Nonetheless, you won the war, so you have immediate respect as far as I am concerned.'

Rin's eye twitched, and she was thankful that Shirou and Sakura were keeping whatever comments they may or may not have to themselves, understanding how important this trip was for Rin's future career. Still, she herself struggled not to reprimand this hot and cold member or the association.

'Indeed. I am the victor.' Saber calmly replied.

'And your wish was to remain in this hopeless world? More mysteries.'

'Um…How far is the hotel?' Shirou stepped in either knowingly or not.

Rin wasn't able to further progress the subject regarding Saber's state of mind, for the lack of privacy within the vehicle discouraged her from drawing too much out of her lady. Fortunately, the moment Shirou had made his (planned?) move, it wasn't _that_ much longer until the group entered the downtown part of London, its denizens and historically brilliant buildings adding incredible flavour to the amazingly foreign land. Eventually, an enormous building full of importance was pulled into, the sheer size of its entrance and grand scope of its presence making everyone within the car, save for the driver, pause in utter fascination.

'This is the place you'll be staying. It's called the Bell of Skenfrith, and it is connected to the Corinthia, a ballroom of intense historical value that dates back to the eighteen-hundreds. I assume you understand the value of your stay, Ms. Tohsaka.'

'I do. Thank-you…er…'

The driver finally smiled as he and Shirou unloaded the large suitcases from the back of the car.

'Vincent Luirre. Better make a habit of networking while you're here. I'd usually start with introductions, generally.' Vincent adjusted his hat and snickered a bit more.

'Hmph. You're right.' Rin admitted, understanding her error.

'If you know that much, then you should be okay.' Vincent went back to the front seat of the car and rummaged through the compartment there, withdrawing what appeared to be a map. He eyed it for some time, and then marked something with a pen from his suit pocket. He handed the sheet of paper to Saber, nudging his head at her.

'Glastonbury Abbey. You might want to make a trip there, if you can.'

Rin bit at her lower lip, knowing precisely what Vincent was suggesting. Saber wasn't completely oblivious either, her eyes blinking and mouth paused.

'I…appreciate the suggestion.' Saber responded after some time.

At that, Vincent bid farewell once he directed the group toward the entrance. He claimed he would see Rin later, which made her worry slightly. Just who had she been dealing with? He was clearly more than a simple, slightly elegant driver. Then again, anybody in the Mage's Association had to be _someone_ , didn't they?

'Shall we?' Rin took the lead, dragging her suitcase behind her. Sakura let out a big gasp, finally relaxing, so it would seem, and openly gaping at everything around her, keeping her voice low so to not completely give away her ignorance of the country's native language.

'This is so incredible!' She let out, as if holding the outburst from the moment the group landed.

'Yeah. It's really different from Japan already. Definitely not the same kind of chaos as on our roads. So many different types of buildings too.' Shirou dragged both his and Sakura's suitcases behind himself, the small party making it into the Bell of Skenfrith and being further floored by the sheer glory of the construct's interior.

' _Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen._ ' A man in a well-pressed suit and name tag greeted from behind a podium.

' _H-Hello_.' Rin managed in English, yet she was distinctly aware of her thick Japanese accent. She quickly withdrew the package that had been sent to her, handing the invitation over and hoping it would do the rest for her.

' _Ah. Check-in at the front counter. We hope the stay for you and your guests is a pleasant one, Ms. Tohsaka_.'

Rin picked at the various words she could understand, using primarily the body language of the man to understand where she needed to go.

' _Thank-you._ ' She said with as much confidence as she could.

' _You're very welcome_.'

'It's sort of adorable when you speak English, Rin.' Sakura hummed happily, clearly in a good mood.

'I'm sure it is.' The older sister sighed.

'Sakura's right. I'm not sure I could say much beyond "hello" and "goodbye" in a real conversation.' Shirou added.

'If need be, I can assist.' Saber offered, still sounding a little off ever since arriving in what should have been a nostalgic trip honouring her past. She seemed a bit better once the group entered the Bell of Skenfrith, perhaps because it's interior was reminiscent of what she knew the insides of buildings to look like in her memories.

'I'm aware, but I need to practice as well.'

Getting to their room was simple enough once Rin presented her identification and that of her guests to the front desk. A bellhop was summoned, and he used a fancy cart to help transport the four suitcases up to the fifth floor of the building. It was during this transition period that Rin got a chance to take in her surroundings herself, finding the details all around her beyond exquisite. The golden trim, the red carpets, the gorgeous art pieces; and they were only in the hotel, let alone what the main building for the party would look like. Rin finally understood completely the meaning of her trip. She had been going through the motions, as if it was just another task to overcome, but she had survived a war, coming out the victor…if however clumsily. Luck could only take one person so far. This event was in _her_ and Saber's name. Rin Tohsaka's legacy would live on for further generations as the winner of the fifth Holy Grail War. When she thought of it like that, an enormous weight could be felt on her shoulders, and Rin steeled her will, knowing it would only become more difficult as a mage from here until she found her place in the association.

Part of her relished the idea, but some of her also simply wanted to enjoy life with Saber as she had over the last couple of weeks.

The moment the bellhop revealed the room Saber, Rin, Shirou, and Sakura would be staying in, the group let out a simultaneous sound of excitement. Smiling, the bellhop unloaded the suitcases and bid farewell.

'They didn't hold back, at least, for our accommodations.' Rin nodded.

'Fit for royalty, one might say.' Saber agreed.

'Look at how big the beds are! These are king-sized! You could fit four people in each of these!' Sakura actually rolled onto one of the two supersized beds, exhaling audibly in satisfaction.

'This place is bigger than my living room.' Shirou poked around.

He was right. One could easily live comfortably in such a space, the two king-sized beds barely covering a quarter of the floor, with an expensive carpet full of amazing designs stitched into it stretching for most of the area. There was a ridiculously large television mounted on the wall, a desk that couldn't have cost less than a grand sum of money, multiple antique lamps, and a wall that was practically dedicated to windows, a sliding piece of the setup allowing for access to the patio which had lounging chairs ready for basking in the afternoon sun.

Rin made her way to the washroom, seeing that little expense was spared there as well, with a gorgeous shower set up and a separate unit for baths that could fit three adults with ease. She would certainly need to make use of this before going to the party.

'You have a letter here, Rin.' Saber called out to her lady, lifting the wax-sealed envelope for the girl. The emblem engraved into the once melted material was undoubtedly the Mage Association's, and Rin quickly opened the piece, unfolding the crisp, firm paper. Her blue eyes scanned it briefly, the pressure of what she was about to become involved in settling deeper into her heart.

" _Dear, Rin Tohsaka._

 _It is the Mage Association's absolute honour to welcome you to a celebration in admiration of your achievements as the victor of the fifth Holy Grail War. Thank-you for making this pivotal trip in your career as a mage, and we hope it proves beneficial to you as a person of interest to the powers that be. As outlined in the initial package, the party will begin at approximately six, this evening. You will be escorted by a member of the association. Should anything change, you will be notified immediately. Otherwise, the association welcomes your presence, and I personally am looking forward to speaking with you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lorelei Barthomeloi._ "

Rin swallowed. For the most part, the letter was business as usual. However, Lorelei's interest in Rin could be sincere, and that made the young woman even more on edge. How she conducted herself this evening would completely alter multiple paths her future could take. It was pressure her father endured daily, and now she was getting a more in-depth taste of what it meant to be a mage socially, not just practically.

'Someone will be here to retrieve us when it's time to proceed to the party. I don't want to risk missing him or her, so I suggest we save our sightseeing until tomorrow, if possible.' Rin found her nerves calmed slightly when she was taking charge of a situation that felt as though it could spiral out of control at any given moment.

'We have three nights here, right? That was sort of generous!' Sakura was already extracting her dress and preparing to get out the wrinkles caused from having it packed away. She ended up going with a very light purple, simple but effective, strapless number that couldn't help but emphasize her larger than average breasts. Rin was thankful that Shirou would be around, because she had no doubt that any of the single males present at the party would be more than a little interested in someone as naturally pretty and…filled out as Rin's sister.

'I guess they expected that we would want to tour a little. Why did our driver give you that address though, Rin-san? That sort of confused me.' Shirou followed his girlfriend's lead, hanging up his suit and confirming whether or not his shirts needed to be ironed.

'It's nothing you need to be concerned with…' Rin tried, but Saber spoke up herself.

'It's where I suspect my grave to be, based on the man's implications, correct, Rin?'

Rin clenched her fist and nodded. She had, of course, looked further into King Arthur's lore once she knew who Saber really was and especially once she thought she had lost the admirable king after the war. Rin had originally planned to visit the grave the moment she received the invitation to England, but she could have never guessed that Saber would be by her side when she did so.

'Hm. Few can say they had the opportunity to see where their own body rested in peace. I am morbidly curious, I suppose.'

There was a bit of an awkward pause, but Shirou being Shirou managed to continue the conversation.

'Is it far?'

'Based on the map, it would certainly be a whole day's trip.' Rin confirmed.

'Um…It might be nice to see the land on the way; don't you think?' Offered Sakura.

'Yes. That would be enjoyable, as a matter of fact.'

Rin tried to read Saber's response, and she knew the woman enough to tell she was holding back a level of frustration for the sake of the other two in the room that didn't know her as intimately as her lover. At that, Rin finished getting her dress ready, and when Saber had done the same, she took the girl's hand and began speaking in an authoritative tone.

'Saber and I just need to step out for a moment.'

'We do?' Saber was, rightfully, confused.

'We do.'

'Take your time.' Sakura beamed, understanding enough to not ask questions.

'Just remember the room key.' Shirou advised.

* * *

Rin brought Saber into a gorgeously set up garden that rested just outside the main area of the hotel. It was the sort of garden Rin's father would have liked, considering he himself and Rin's mother enjoyed their well-maintained backyard at Rin and Sakura's old house. A variety of flowers with labels to help identify their names as well as an impeccably crafted stone walkway that circled about the area and fountain made for a small Eden.

'Awe-inspiring.' Saber whispered, approaching a particularly radiant purple and blue collection of flowers with enormous petals.

'It is. I'm excited to explore more of this foreign land with you, Saber.'

'As am I…'

Rin waited for more, but then approached her girlfriend, tugging at her long sleeved-shirt's arm.

'Then tell me what is bothering you.'

'Hm.' Saber grinned. 'To think I was so obvious.'

'I'm sure even Sakura can tell something's off. Shirou might be oblivious still though.'

Saber laughed at this, the sound of her voice chiming forcing a smile upon Rin's face as well.

'True.'

Rin stepped in even closer now, her body brushing against Saber's.

'Tell me.'

Reluctantly, Saber's form relaxed, and she sighed deeply.

'I am unsure of what I expected, but this is not the land I fought for. It is brilliant, do not misunderstand me, but I do not recognize it in the slightest.'

Rin knew that was likely the issue.

'We've hardly seen any of it yet. Remember on the plane? All the green we saw? There's a lot more to this country then just the city.'

'Hm…'

'And I think the trip to Glastonbury Abbey will help as well. It's been hundreds and hundreds of years, so it's only natural that not everything is the same.'

'I know that, of course, in my heart, but there is a weight of sadness that I can't express very well either…'

Rin held Saber's hand snug, bringing it to her mouth and kissing the back of it tenderly.

'There's nothing wrong with melancholy. You're experiencing something that most people only deal with on a much smaller scale. A park played at as a child torn down. A school that raised you closed forever. A favourite treat discontinued. A…family member's passing. They're all markers of time, and it's terrifying when those markers dictate precisely how much time _is_ moving as well as how merciless it can be. _Everything_ you knew is nearly gone, so maybe your sadness is from the reality of who you now are.'

Saber closed her eyes as Rin spoke, her mouth tightening and lids flickering. She breathed in and out of her nose, a deep focus overtaking her.

'You…are correct, of course.' Saber's voice cracked, but she regained her composure. 'I apologize for potentially making Sakura and Shirou uncomfortable with my listlessness.'

'You have every right to be emotional, Saber, but know that you can always talk to me should anything be bothering you. Sakura and Shirou are understanding as well. You are my girlfriend and best friend now, and I don't expect you to shoulder everything on your own for the sake of my convenience. You can't hide your pain from me, you know?' Rin nudged her lady playfully, and Saber's lips curled into an adorable, restrained smile.

'So it would seem.' Saber wiped her eyes, her mood lifted partially already. 'Your consolation is the greatest of remedies, Rin. You truly are a woman I respect muchly.'

'Coming from you, that means a lot.' Rin shrugged bashfully.

'As it should.' Saber stretched her neck and then refocussed her attention to her lady. 'Now, enough about me. I shall get over this mood easily enough given some time. However, I have been selfish, since this evening is a monumental occasion for you as a mage, correct?'

'It's…nothing to be stressed about.'

'Yet you are, to a degree. That man was clearly testing you somewhat. I almost stepped in, but I am more guarded with my actions than usual due to not wishing a stain upon your name.'

'I appreciate it. I'm a big girl, and I will always let you know should I need your help. Just having you present is more than enough.' Rin touched Saber's hip, tugging at the comfortable blue skirt she was prone to wear on most occasions. 'You are my rock…but don't tell anyone. I have an image to uphold.'

Saber giggled.

'I know of that practise all to well.' The king strode forward, however, and then turned, bowing slightly in a knightly manner. 'Now, shall we return to our room to prepare for the ball ahead of us? Although part of me wishes to simply wear a suit out of comfort, more of my person fancies the idea of wearing a dress.'

'Ugh. Don't remind me.' Rin rubbed her forehead as she and Saber re-entered the hotel and traversed the palace-inspired interior. 'You do realize that any single guy with a shred of taste will absolutely approach you, right?'

'Hm. You think?'

'I know. I understand that, as a king, you didn't have to deal with being courted and everything, but just be ready for a slew of men to want a piece of your ridiculously gorgeous self.'

'Heheh. You best re-establish your refined manner of speech, Rin; it's slipping the more irritated you become.'

'I know. I know.'

Both girls laughed again, and with moods severely lifted, they made it back to their hotel room where Sakura and Shirou could be found flickering through television channels, both partially dressed already. Rin thanked her luck for having such considerate friends, for neither pressed for answers regarding Saber and Rin's sudden departure, and within an hour, the party of four was just about totally ready for the festivities that quickly approached, Rin's heart hurrying with every minute that passed now.

* * *

'Oh, my gosh…! Saber! Y-you…you are so…so beautiful!' Sakura was sincerely stunned the second Saber exited the washroom after Rin had helped her with her dress that was almost reminiscent of an off-white wedding gown.

'Whoa.' Shirou could only stare, words completely escaping him.

'I…feel a little out of sorts, I must confess.' Saber blushed, keeping her arms close to her body.

'No! No! You're perfect!' Sakura encouraged, getting closer and something in her eyes stirring with more than a little interest. 'I…well…I sort of get why my sister is so in love with you, you know? Is that weird to say?'

Shirou shook his head.

'I don't think so.'

Sakura gave her boyfriend a knowing look that soon shifted into almost mischief.

'Still…Perhaps a suit would be more fitting after all…' Saber groaned.

'Will you stop?' Rin stepped out of the washroom now, her blue dress tightly pressing her normally modest looking breasts into quite the display of cleavage that Rin obviously did her best not to be bashful about.

'Uh…' Shirou was still trying to remember how to speak coherently.

'Oh, for Pete's sake.' Sakura gushed, running up to her sister and taking her in completely. 'That is such a pretty dress! And you went with blue? I-I'm really, really surprised!'

'Me too. I thought I'd try something a little different.' Rin twisted and turned, attempting to reaffirm any suspicions she had about the outfit. 'Maybe _I'll_ wear the suit, Saber.' She teased.

'Absolutely not.' Saber responded quickly. 'Lord give me strength not to assault you right here and now.' The girl continued, seemingly a touch of truth in what was universally interpreted as a joke.

'Don't let Shirou or I get in the way.' Sakura pressed her index finger to her lips, that same strange tone overcoming her normally soft and tentative voice. A chill ran Rin's spine, because it actually reminded her of when Sakura had been possessed by the Black Grail, and those were anything but pleasant memories.

Before more could be said, a small knock was heard at the door, and Shirou was the first to get to it, apparently unsure of what to do with himself while surrounded by no less than three abnormally attractive females. When Shirou managed to unlatch and open the said obstruct, a single, somewhat frail looking young man with poker straight black hair that reached down to his chest and an overall arrogant but calm appearance about him was presented. He let himself in and immediately began talking, but not without a thorough, but efficient evaluation of all those accounted for.

'Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am Lord El-Melloi II, and it is my pleasure to escort you to the fifth Holy Grail War's celebratory banquet in honour of Rin Tohsaka, daughter of the esteemed Tokiomi Tohsaka, and heir to the great Tohsaka name.'

Rin swallowed, stepping forward and refining her magical circuits. It began.


	65. Day 15

Day 15

This was a mage. The man standing before Rin and her group, despite his thin build, almost feminine long hair, and tired yet focussed gaze, held a presence that declared that his knowledge in relation to magic and the association as a whole was vast.

'I didn't expect to meet someone of your status so quickly, Lord El-Melloi.' Rin curtsied, the rest of her small group providing similar acts of respect.

Lord El-Melloi's face hardly changed, but his tone softened just so, a sort of kindness barely seeping through the cracks of his words.

'I volunteered for the task.' A pause. 'During the fourth Holy Grail War I was known as Waver Velvet. I lost the war, and my servant, but I survived. That war, as a whole, is considered a failure on many levels. Nonetheless, I thank it for providing me with many…valuable lessons.'

'You were a participant.' Rin reconfirmed.

'Yes. Thus, I have an investment in your achievement that some in the association couldn't possibly understand. Know that I am truly aware of how difficult that war can be.'

'Thank-you.' Rin bowed slightly once more.

'I knew your father. That is, I knew of him. He was an opponent to be feared. By far one of the most brilliant of the masters present. His servant…was a monster.' Waver's face twitched, his ability to withhold emotion amazing, yet the recollection causing him very clear pain.

'Gilgamesh.' Rin nodded.

The mage's eyes widened slightly.

'I see. So, the rumours find ground. You…defeated even him, then?'

Rin shook her head.

'As you said, he was a monster. Although my servant and I battled him on a couple of occasions, saying that we defeated him would be an overstatement. Ultimately, Lancer dealt a near-fatal blow, and the Black Grail consumed him, in the end.'

Lord El-Melloi allowed this news to sink into his very core.

'A fitting end for the coward.' The man relayed with an abnormal amount of venom. 'And this, presumably, was your servant, as I've heard.' Waver indicated Saber with a glance.

'Yes. She belonged to the Saber class, and was known as King Arthur Pendragon during her reign.'

Waver finally smiled slightly, moving a strand of his raven black hair from his eyes.

'Do you remember me, Saber? Our meeting was brief, in the past war.'

'I…' Saber tried, but it was vague at best.

'What of Iskandar, the King of Conquerors, or, _Alexander the Great_.'

Saber winced, an image of red and sounds of boisterous laughter infiltrating her mind.

'I…recall elusive sensations in relation to that name.'

Disappointment collected on Waver's face, but he regained his composure, and simply pressed forward, glancing at his watch for but a moment, as if to distance himself from the situation he had created.

'You chose to stay with your master.' He stated quite clearly now.

'Yes. She is an individual I could not be without.'

Waver blinked rapidly, sniffing at the air.

'Just so.' He said distantly. 'I apologize. I have deviated from my purpose, and we now are behind schedule. Please, follow me.'

The small group shadowed Lord El-Melloi II down the elevator and then through various regal hallways until they came to a large pair of double doors that moved through a suspended bridge that connected the Bell of Skenfrith and the Corinthia. The moment Rin and her friends entered the Corinthia, an immediate transformation of setting occurred, and it was as if they had stumbled their way into a palace from the golden age of prosperity. Indeed, actual servants dressed as maids and butlers worked away as if their dated outfits were perfectly normal. Not only that, but the decorative nature of the place made even the Bell of Skenfrith feel inferior in every aspect. Rin had only seen such places of grandeur on western television shows, and those didn't even do the reality justice. Everything seemed to be made of silver and gold, and the details that lined every nook and cranny of trim exploded with a unique personality. The high ceilings contained murals of heavenly scenes, and the various glass displays contained artifacts of old that confined fragments of history, be they real or not.

'This is incredible…' Shirou exclaimed, gaping every which way.

'I'm glad you think so. The association spared only expense in regards to your flight, it would seem, for I would have preferred you given a day to recuperate from the lengthy travel time. Nonetheless, everything else has been facilitated well, and this is certainly one of the greatest and most authentic museums still standing in London.'

'Amazing…' Sakura said in a hushed tone.

'My friends are Sakura Matou and Shirou Emiya, by the way, Lord El-Melloi.' Rin found herself bridging the gap as the group rounded another corner and the amount of individuals randomly present diminished some.

'Very good.' Waver seemingly dismissed, although his sudden silence made Rin wonder if both last names had some sort of negative effect on the previous master. If given the chance, she would like to speak with this man in more detail, since survivors of wars were uncommon, especially given the usually lengthy intervals between battles. 'A select few were already made aware of those that were accompanying you the moment you went through security at Fuyuki's airport. Precautions and the like.'

'Right…' Rin shouldn't have been surprised. What if she had been planning to stage a coup d'état? What if she sought vengeance in her father's name for a war partially orchestrated by the association itself? Her "guests" naturally had to be screened.

As the small collection of individuals turned yet another corner, Rin could hear the slightest sounds of music from somewhere muffled. Her heart began racing once more, and she knew it wouldn't be long now.

'Come. We are here. The party's preliminaries started half an hour ago, technically. You shall be announced publically, your friends entering first, and then a small speech will be made to officially start the festivities. Ms. Tohsaka, I should warn you that the chances of you being called to the stage to relay some information are high, so I recommend you collect your thoughts and prepare to say a few words.'

'Of course.' Rin closed her eyes, trying to hear the music a little more clearly. It was classical, and thus, her nerves found _some_ solace.

'Hm.' Waver grinned, the tired lines beginning to form under his eyes curving with the change in his face.

'A speech? I-I'm glad I didn't win…' Sakura whispered.

'Yeah. I wouldn't know what to say.' Shirou scratched the back of his head.

'Come forward, you two.' Waver demanded, pushing the door ajar and mumbling something to a person on the other side. He closed the barricade once more and then turned to the small party. 'That is all I am required to do. If time permits, please find me within the crowd so that we may talk further, Rin Tohsaka. I have heard good things about your abilities, and I would be a fool to overlook such a promising addition to our association's ranks.'

'Thank-you, Lord El-Melloi. I will certainly do so.'

Waver bowed, gave Saber one last glance, and then strode off, his long suit jacket and red, scarf-like piece flowing behind him as he moved.

'I-I'm getting nervous.' Sakura pressed her chest, huffing out with controlled effort.

'We can do this. No problem.' Shirou offered Sakura his arm, like a true gentleman, and the girl may as well have been given a diamond ring. She gripped her boyfriend lovingly, and looked back to her sister.

'Good luck.' She said.

'I'll be fine.' Rin replied, convinced she was hiding the fear only sedated by Saber near her and the soft music that suddenly dimmed into nothing, the remnants of its wonderful sounds fading alongside Rin's normal life she thought she didn't care for.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, fellow mages and your significant others as well as heirs, it is my pleasure, as the vice director of the Mage's Association, to host this monumental event in the name the fifth Holy Grail War's conclusion._ "

'Who's that?' Shirou whispered, the loud, powerful voice easily slipping under the door and communicating with the two couples' sense of hearing.

'Such an authoritative presence.' Saber sounded pleased, if still just slightly distracted.

'I can only assume it is Lorelei Barthomeloi, "The Queen" of the association, and essentially the voice of the director himself. Her place in the Mage's Association is second only to the current leader, and she is an admirable woman in every regard, from what I hear.' Rin rattled on, trying not to psyche herself out.

'I should like to meet her.' Saber answered quite simply.

'I'm sure we will. The fact she's even here is saying something considering I've heard she would rather be out in the field than fulfilling normal vice director duties.'

'She's speaking English.' Sakura noted.

'Most mages prefer that language. The Japanese aren't exactly the favourite nationality within the association.'

'Great.' Shirou chuckled.

" _However, before we bring out our guest of honour, I am pleased to announce the simultaneous arrival of the victor's hand chosen companions, and with that being said, they should be treated as potential students within our fine association. Certainly, one of their namesakes is, indeed, a name some of you may recognize._ "

Rin was aware that the association knew of Sakura's true origins, but it was information likely withheld from some for various political reasons, and thus, Sakura would continue to bear the façade that had corrupted her in the first place. Fortunately, Rin's sister appeared none too fazed, and this brought the elder sibling some relief.

" _Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou, the Mage's Association welcomes you to the fifth Holy Grail War's banquet of celebration. Please enter._ "

The door swung open by what appeared to be a guard of sorts, his black cloaks and statuesque appearance doing little to draw attention to himself. He gave the small group a firm nod.

'W-well, off we go.' Sakura held Shirou's arm with both hands, her natural bashfulness before strangers becoming evident once more.

'Oh, boy…' Shirou sighed, straightening himself up and forcing one foot in front of the other, out the door and into a completely strange setting. Rin felt bad for both Sakura and Shirou for having to endure the charade of the association. Of course, this banquet obviously held some truth in its purpose of claim, but Rin knew better. Her father had taught her that trust was a very valuable but difficult asset in the world of power, and this celebration would surely support his claim. Rin had to mentally be at her best, because one wrong move could very easily cause a snowball effect of misfortune on varying levels that only continued to pile in her calculating brain.

The applause was loud enough, at least, which meant there was quite a gathering of individuals. Rin breathed out shakily, feeling a small touch to her bare shoulder.

'You will be fine. I am at your side.' Saber told her very simply, but it did wonders. Rin needed to be reminded that she wasn't alone. She had been fighting a battle solo for so long…

"We welcome you, Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou. _Now, it should be known, for those of you who may not be aware, that a revered and ancient name has elevated itself that much higher within the magi's world. Additionally, we have learned that the very victor of the fifth Holy Grail War utilized the power at their disposal, as the promised reward for overcoming the brutal trials, for the sake of keeping her servant within this mortal coil_."

Rin heard the murmurs and whispering. No doubt fear was rising within the lower ranks. A magus capable of winning the Grail War _and_ her servant? This was a threat to the foundation of power. Rin would be contending with an uphill battle in terms of validating her sincerity.

" _Quiet please_." Lorelei levelled her voice, having little tolerance for incompetence. Rin liked her. " _Rin Tohsaka_ , _please enter so that we may applaud your achievements and welcome you to the Mage's Association formally_."

Rin gave a moment to Saber, and the other woman nodded with encouragement.

'Lead the way, my lady.' The king said with the utmost of confidence. 'Your time has come.'

Rin's eyes narrowed and she stepped out onto the second floor, a golden-railed, oversized set of stairs leading downward to where Lorelei, Sakura, and Shirou stood next to a podium and mic. The live band, fully assembled and missing not one instrument to produce perfect sound, began a classical piece that had surely been recommended by someone within the association that knew Rin's father. The young woman held her breath, flickering her eyes to reduce the tears that threatened to weaken her. The applause came a second later than expected, and Rin began to descend the staircase, keeping her expression proud and noble, as Tokiomi Tohsaka would have. She tried to take in the sea of colours, suited men and done up women creating a myriad of visual stimuli. She could see the faces of some; staring and gaping at Saber more so than Rin herself. That was fine. Saber deserved just as much attention in this celebration.

The hall itself was enormous, with the royal colours of gold, red, and brown causing an illusion of warmth and monarchy. No less than eight chandeliers that housed hundreds of crystals, light, and mystique lined the roof, with a mural that depicted evangelist beliefs of superiority edged into every inch of space allowed. Portraits hung between windows of massive decoration, and the candles that lined the walls remained contained in only the best of crafted containers. Rin felt as though she were a princess in truth. She would be Saber's queen after the introduction to the general public. It would be scandalous. It would be beautiful.

Rin gripped at the solid handrail and snickered inwardly. Such childish thoughts…

Once Rin was at ground level, the clapping faded, and she consciously maintained eye contact with Lorelei Barthomeloi prior to the fairly intimidating woman returning to her master of ceremony duties.

"Congratulations, Rin Tohsaka. Winning the Grail War is hardly a small feat, and it cannot be done simply through luck; it can only be accomplished by a combination of will, ability, intellect, and incredible perseverance."

Another voice followed Lorelei's, English translation being performed as if an echo by an elderly, but competent looking man in fairly ornate robes.

"You are recognized today as the new head of the Tohsaka clan, and at your discretion, as also a student within the Mage's Association. We have little doubt that you will make your late father more than proud, and we all suspect to be further impressed by your continuing efforts as a brilliant mind and capable combatant."

Another applause, and during the less tentative noise, Lorelei acknowledged Rin personally by turning to her and extending a hand. Rin took it, of course, and found a grip more powerful than many a man's greeting her.

'Well done, Ms. Tohsaka. I truly look forward to working with you. A kindred spirit is what I see in you.'

Rin's chest concaved, but she did her best to control her public display.

'You honour me, Barthomeloi-sama.'

Lorelei smiled briefly, but then returned to her duties in a blink of an eye.

"Now, we will hear some words from our champion, and then we shall dine. Ms. Tohsaka?" Lorelei stepped aside, indicating the stand and mic. Rin's legs felt heavy, and she was so close to shifting some mana into her limbs to better help her move. If Saber weren't so close, Rin was almost certain the pressure would be even more overpowering.

"Good evening, fellow mages. It is with great humility that I stand before you this night as the victor of what can only be described as a war that easily encompasses a supernatural nightmare on earth. I fought in the name of my father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, and it is thanks to his…mentorship that I fared semi-decently during some of the crucial preliminary steps." Rin tried not to be distracted by sad thoughts and the English being spewed seconds after her foreign words. "In addition, my servant carried a heavy burden, being as I am still young and inexperienced when it comes to true combat. I came to recognize these fatal weaknesses, and thus, I desire to take a moment to applaud Arturia, that is, Arthur Pendragon, of the Saber class, for she remains by my side, and I could not have asked for a better partner to brave the storm that is the war for the Holy Grail."

Rin began clapping, and she could see that a very select few other mages joined her immediately, but it took a few painful seconds for the majority to join in the display of appreciation. Rin could assume that Lorelei's support did wonders for her in that moment. Nonetheless, Rin also saw the fear in many an individuals' eye. Saber held so much power to begin with, let alone the fact she was now on her home turf, further amplifying her abilities. The weak had every right to fear Rin and Saber, and the Mage's Association would surely be very cautious over the next couple of hours in how they handled Rin Tohsaka.

Saber stepped forward, bowed low, and then returned to her position behind her lady.

"My intent is to study and contribute within the Mage's Association, as my father would have been overjoyed to see. Joining me as an apprentice will be Arturia. I greatly look forward to lending my mind to the bettering of the magi realm. I would be appreciative of any and all mentorship during this transitional phase."

Rin almost bit her tongue. She was managing well enough, but the heat was going to her head, and she feared a passing notion of anxiety would overcome her composure sooner rather than later. Time to wrap it up.

"With that, I thank everyone for the opportunity to take my first steps into a career I have been preparing for since infancy, and I am more than flattered to be treated as a guest of honour during this amazing banquet. Thank-you. _Thank-you very, very much_."

Rin bowed, and the applause came much easier this time. She returned to Saber's side, feeling the girl tug at her hand inconspicuously.

'Brilliant.' Saber whispered.

'I need a drink.' Rin sighed, grinning tensely.

"That was wonderful, Ms. Tohsaka. Thank-you for the wise words. The Mage's Association welcomes you proudly. _Now, let us eat, drink, dance, and be merry, for this is a rare opportunity to relax, so please take advantage of this occasion, one and all_."

As if waiting for those very words, the large doors at the entrance to the grand hall exploded open, and an army of chefs wheeled in steel containers full of delicious smelling food that quickly made Rin realize how hungry she actually was. The live band began playing once more, the angelic ensemble of sounds volleying to and fro within the gargantuan hall.

'Oho. Now this is a feast!' Saber beamed naturally.

'There are some details I need to attend to, but I shall hopefully be back, and I expect to have some of your time, should you be willing to provide it when I return, Ms. Tohsaka.' Lorelei sounded legitimately annoyed, a black clothed man having just finished mumbling into her ear.

'I would like that.' Rin replied.

'Very good. Please enjoy yourself then, but…well, you are aware, I'm sure.'

Rin nodded knowingly.

'I am. Thank-you.'

Lorelei disappeared, and Rin, alongside Saber, joined with Sakura and Shirou once more.

'Shall we?' She offered.

'Yes. Yes, please. I'm a lot hungrier than I thought.' Sakura rubbed her stomach.

'Me, too. That speech was pretty good though, huh, Rin-san?' Shirou complimented while the group moved to the end of the buffet's line but were quickly ushered right up to the front, many a "smiling" person offering words of praise and encouragement, if nearly eighty percent of them were working in selfish rhetorical motives.

The food had enough variety to cater to tastes of all kinds. Pastas, meats, salads, vegetables, fruits, and even some rice dishes, likely specifically placed on the menu because of Rin's prominent background. Saber did her best to control her impressive appetite, but her plate hastily became a pile of various foods, and Rin had to remind her that she was more than welcome to go for seconds should she need to.

In contrast, Rin found her desire to actually eat was greatly hindered by the setting and expectations she could feel oozing from every direction. Round tables were positioned around the parameter of what would obviously become the dancefloor later in the evening. The carpeted area did little to hide the fact that it acted as a border for the pristine hardwood, and further into the back corner, to the right of the grand staircase, was an elevated platform that housed the live band, their skill at creating mood and ambiance akin to recorded perfection.

Rin seated herself with Sakura, Shirou, and Saber, but she knew such solace wouldn't last long, and barely two minutes passed before a number of mages made their rounds, congratulating Rin personally and dropping their names for too many reasons for Rin to bother archiving correctly. At best, the mage(s) would acknowledge Shirou and Sakura on top of paying proper respect to Saber before leading into some sort of veiled pitch of competence and/or importance in most cases. At worst, the mage was openly hostile toward the power Rin currently held; that is, as aggressive as one could be during political and social gatherings, meaning it was all in the wordplay and body movements. Nothing escaped Rin's keen eye, and while she played nice with every single person that came her way, she _did_ take time to place potential hindrances to her future in a proper place within her powerful mind.

'I feel like I'm missing something with most of these people.' Shirou squeezed in his comment before another individual or small group swung by the table.

'You're not wrong, Shirou-kun, but it's also nothing you need concern yourself with.' Rin sighed, poking at her salad in a disgruntled fashion.

'But it's obviously making you uncomfortable.'

'Shirou…' Sakura tugged at her boyfriend's arm.

'Rin is more than capable of such a trial.' Saber declared with confidence.

'Hello, Rin Tohsaka.' A shrill voice cracked, a combination of self-importance and confidence fusing to create a young woman's fluctuating tone.

'Good evening.' Rin smiled tiredly, rising once again from her seat in order to greet the next interview. To Rin's surprise, it was another girl that must've been around her age. She had full, blonde hair tied back and over the side of her shoulder, an incredible curl masterfully fashioned within the main sector of her golden locks. She had a shapely figure, almost as thick as Sakura in every way, which grated Rin for some reason, especially considering the one-strapped, blue dress that hugged her body almost excessively, leaving very little to the imagination in some areas. With the right placed glance, Rin knew the girl was wearing a G-string, and she shouldn't have been able to ascertain that piece of information so easily. Perhaps it was because Rin was growing weary of the fake pleasantries, but her patience for this particular encounter was paper-thin from the beginning.

'My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, heir to the Edelfelt name and student at the Clock Tower. We share many similarities, it seems.'

'We do? How interesting.' Rin tried; she really did, but the way this girl talked reeked of aristocratic entitlement. Luviagelita wasn't ignorant to Rin's irritable fatigue, and the side of her mouth twitched as she went on.

'And this is Saber? Quite the good fortune to summon the most capable of servants, isn't it? Why, one would imagine the war's difficulty would drop significantly for the one drawing such a card.'

Saber was on her dessert now, but even she paused at the obvious slight, a piece of icing from her cake smudged on her cheek.

'Your implication almost suggests that anybody could win the Grail War by summoning Saber.' Rin huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

'Oh? Did it sound like that? I was merely stating facts.'

Rin almost grinned devilishly. Now this was refreshing. This Luvia girl was more transparent than the rest, in a sense, and Rin actually found she appreciated the open jealousy, even if her temple throbbed in annoyance. Still, Luvia's Japanese was quite fluent, which irked Rin further.

'The summoning ritual is heavily influenced by the capabilities of the respective mage. Additionally, the Holy Grail itself plays a large role in selecting the appropriate servant as a match best suited for the participant.'

'Evidently the Holy Grail foresaw your needs as a master. How grand for you!' Luviagelita clapped.

'Is that how you see it?' Rin pushed away from the table and circled around to stand in front of Luvia, her arms folded and face twisted into open combativeness. She could tell that Sakura and Shirou were watching with restrained contribution, and Saber remained still, yet fully willing to enter the fray should the smallest of signals be given. Rin wouldn't ask for any help dealing with such a challenger of her credibility.

'My! I was simply stating my awe of your blessing!'

'Your magniloquence heavily suggests otherwise.'

Luvia's carefree persona dipped enough so that only Rin could see her golden eyes focus in on her.

'Truly? Care to display your prowess beyond decorative words for one of your lowly peers, "Tohsaka-sama"?'

Rin felt her mana circuits overflowing in hostility, and she was sure some of the more sensitive mages would notice the aggressive tingle.

'How about right now?' Rin heard herself say, although she wasn't sure what she would do if Luvia agreed. Instead, the other girl simply sighed, raising her hands in mocking surrender.

'That would certainly lack class. There shall be time once you officially begin study in the Clock Tower, although you'll be my underclassman.'

'Student placement is determined by ability, not entrance date.'

'I'm aware.' Luvia finally smiled, as though Rin had stepped into a well-placed trap. The two young women stared at one another for an additional set of intense seconds, and then Luvia continued. 'In any case, I have a number of suitors vying for my attention this evening. I cannot leave them for too long; that would be unladylike.'

Rin had observed no less than three young male mages loitering within ten or so feet of the encounter. They looked just as arrogant as Luviagelita, if not worse.

'Wouldn't want to keep your clients waiting.' Rin sneered. The intended reaction came in spades, with Luvia's eye twitching and her mouth finally curling up in fury.

'We shall meet again, Rin Tohsaka.'

'Oh, I truly hope so, Luviagelita Edelfelt.'

Luvia turned to leave, but before she went, she opted for the final word.

'And blue is certainly not your colour.' She added, further pushing Rin into the temptation of knocking the girl out cold in front of the entire room. She, instead, huffed, gripping at her arms and digging her nails into her own skin savagely.

'You allowed her to taunt you.' Saber acknowledged almost sadly.

'I-I know!' Rin grunted in exasperation. 'She just…was so irritating!'

'S-some people…really know how to bug you, Rin. I think you've always been kind of like that.' Sakura held a giggle back.

'I don't get to see that side of you a lot, so it was sort of interesting.' Shirou also found humour in Rin's lashing out.

After no less than ten more single and groups of mages combated to test Saber's claim further, the buffet was wheeled away, with the lights changing to better fit the next segment of the evening which would, presumably, focus on dance and music. Rin had endured the following mages with the utmost of grace, attempting to redeem herself from the sour display she had allowed before Luvia. She couldn't help but observe the girl and her frequent cackling that sometimes completely overpowered the live music, and during the transitional period of the party, Rin decided she required some distance from the set.

'I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back.' Rin dismissed herself.

'Should I accompany you, Rin?' Saber offered, already beginning to stand.

'…I'm okay, Saber. Thank-you.' It's not that Rin didn't appreciate Saber's intent, but she was still embarrassed by how she conducted herself before Luvia, and wanted to regroup and pull herself back together for the remainder of the night. As anticipated, juggling the personalities of power hungry mages was brutally tiresome, and Rin was starting to find fatigue in humouring so many characters that demanded the best of her. How did Saber do it when she was king?

* * *

Even upon exiting the main hall, Rin could feel eyes on her from every direction. The Mage's Association was such a cautious lot. When Rin made it to the washroom, she used the facilities as needed and washed her face a couple of times, hoping she could cleanse herself of the exasperation that lingered from Luvia's encounter. Rin wasn't even _that_ mad at the other girl. Truthfully, she was more angered by herself and her lack of control in such a situation. Rin stared into the mirror, seeing a done up, capable young woman in a blue, slightly overly tight dress that was rather complimentary. With the dancing part of the night starting, and alcohol likely being served, Rin presumed she would be forced to continue the charade of pleasantries, even going so far as to dance with would-be suitors.

'This is ridiculous…' She muttered, splashing her face once again and thinking of Saber. She wanted to make a statement regarding her relationship with the noble king, but was this the time and place? Was Rin's pride interfering with expectations that influenced her very future? Did she care?

Rin exited the washrooms and began back to the hall, her trail soon being mimicked by someone she didn't recognize from the banquet.

'Ms. Tohsaka.' The sly voice came forth, and Rin's back prickled. She turned, and came face to face with an attractive, capable looking young man that was maybe a few years older than Rin, but no more.

'Good evening.' Rin flashed a smile, refreshed enough for another round.

'You're even more alluring up close. Didn't think it possible.' The mage went on, pushing his hand through his slicked, burnt hair. His Japanese was a little broken, but he got by well enough.

'Thank-you.' Rin humoured.

'My name is Bram-Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri.'

'That's quite the mouthful.'

'Isn't it? Imagine learning how to spell your own name as a child.'

'I could not.'

'Heh.'

A pause, the music beginning into something more whimsical and fun. Rin almost wanted to get onto the floor herself, this pointless interaction delaying her from who she truly wanted to see.

'Congratulations for winning the war.' Bram added, almost as an afterthought.

'Thank-you. I couldn't have done it without Saber.'

'Of course. Your lineage is all but solidified with importance once more.'

'…Yes.'

'If my family name and yours were to join, the magi realm would quiver at the strength of such a union.'

Rin tried not to grin. Motives were such funny things at times.

'I imagine any family name paired with mine would benefit at this point.'

'Potentially, but I doubt their eligible heirs would be as…capable.' Bram winked, and it might work with other girls, but Rin's stomach simply turned in disgust.

'Perhaps, but I'm honestly not even thinking about such things at the moment, Bram-san.' Rin went to leave, signalling the end of the discussion, but her wrist was caught, and the game warped into something new. Before Rin could say anything at all, however, the sentries in black robes appeared out of the shadows and detained Bram, his fight immediately suppressed with a knowing guffaw.

'I-I apologize. I was wrong.' He stuttered, but that wasn't good enough for the guards. The encounter made Rin value Shirou's personality all the more. Good men seemed few and far between, unfortunately.

Rin left the pathetic individual where he remained ashamed, closing the large doors behind her and entering the hall once more, the lights dimmed, and various coloured illumination setting beautifully thematic tones upon the already fantastical realm. Men and women moved within the sphere of social expectation, their elegance and practised movements a sight to behold amidst the flow of expensive fabric and countless colours. For all the stress Rin found herself under, she could still admire the view, taking a glass of wine from a server as he passed her by with a silver tray in hand.

Rin eased herself back to her table, where she found Saber with Waver, but no Shirou or Sakura to be seen.

'I only just sat down myself.' The stern-looking instructor relayed. 'Arturia has been asked to dance no less than eight times since you left. I thought my presence might deter some of the younger, more foolish students granted the opportunity to be here tonight. Their knowledge is strong, but their wisdom is lacking, indeed.'

Rin saw that Lord El-Melloi was deep into his own drink, his thin lips loosened somewhat.

'Rin.' Saber stood, standing very close to her lady and taking her hand. 'It was but a few moments but…I missed you, oddly enough.'

Rin's chest heaved, and she rubbed Saber's arm briefly, wanting to do so much more, but ever conflicted.

'Your friends are enjoying the music.' Waver grinned, nodding toward the floor. 'One drink and Matou-san was quite willing to drag the boy out there with her. She's quite charming, that one. She also has incredible, dormant magic within her.'

Rin blinked, assuming Waver aware of Sakura's true identity.

'But enough of that. Let us talk, if you do not mind.' Waver patted the seat next to him.

'Certainly.' Rin knew the man was one of the few sincere individuals around, and becoming close to a fairly famous instructor could do nothing but wonders for her career, yet more of Rin wanted to just be with Saber and relax to the raw and real music encircling this small piece of her world.

Nonetheless, she talked with Waver for some time, a number of his students coming and going during the discussion. The man was smart, no doubt about it, and he clearly understood things about Rin's struggles that few could claim to. Shirou and Sakura came and went here and there, and Rin found herself subconsciously drinking three glasses of wine, more so to keep her hands busy rather than the actual need for hydration. Still, Saber remained engaged in the conversation, primarily when it came around to the fourth war and the details surrounding some of the servants and what took place. Rin also found the information extremely interesting, and the minor details revealed about her father brought Rin into a place of melancholy.

Abruptly, Waver checked his watch and cursed himself, shoving his fourth glass of white wine to the side and rising from his seat.

'I have kept you. Please, enjoy the rest of the evening. I must make my rounds.'

'It was a pleasure, Lord El-Melloi.' Rin was relieved, but sad at the same time. There was a connection to be made through Waver, and she didn't dilute that fact in her thoughts.

'Indeed. I look forward to conversing with you once more.' Saber added.

Waver waved awkwardly once more before dismissing himself, and then Rin finally sighed, leaning back in her chair.

'I'm exhausted…' She sighed.

'You're beautiful.' Saber commented randomly. Rin giggled at the compliment, the alcohol loosening her guard some.

'What makes you say that?'

'The reality before me.'

Rin laughed again, messing with her dress.

'I feel drained. I never want to talk this much again.'

'Hm. Your voice will learn to adapt.'

'Maybe…'

Sakura and Shirou returned then, and even in the dim lighting Rin could see that Sakura's cheeks were rightly flushed. Her sister really had no tolerance, but at least she was up and having fun, her usual, frustrating reserves suspended thanks to the wine.

'Come dance with us!' Sakura pulled at Rin's arm, her words only slightly slurred. Rin herself was feeling the effects of her wine, and the idea didn't seem completely absurd, strangely enough.

'I can't believe that she's still going.' Shirou had his hands on his hips, his tie loosened and first couple of buttons undone on his shirt. He looked cute.

'What say you, Saber?' Rin cocked her head, and found her girlfriend smiling.

'I think engaging in such an act of frivolity would be largely beneficial to all those involved.'

Rin hoisted herself up at that, her head growing lighter by the second.

'There is no arguing with that logic. Lead the way, sister.'

And after a mere five minutes of mingling with the masses, Rin found the endurance put into practise throughout the entirety of the night had been completely and utterly worth it. The live music was classy and modest, but fun enough to encourage some of the younger crowd to throw away the stresses of study for some honest enjoyment. Rin didn't consider herself the best dancer, but she got the job done well enough. Shirou was overly awkward, but adorable nonetheless, because he wasn't trying to be anyone but himself. Sakura was shockingly alluring no matter what she did. Rin couldn't believe the moves her sister performed, and it may have been because of her naturally voluptuous body and flattering dress, but she was absolutely seductive without even meaning to be, which was a feat in and of itself considering the classical music being played. Saber seemed to quickly gauge how to move based on those around her, and it wasn't uncommon for random mages to hastily introduce and insert themselves into the group for a brief time.

Rin didn't even notice how much she was smiling until Luvia seemed to enter her field of vision, a number of males following her like dogs before she lifted a hand and eyed Rin as she moved alongside a beat that was the most encouraging yet.

'That is the look of a predator. She's challenging you.' Saber mumbled into Rin's ear.

'Challenge accepted.' Rin stepped forward, knowing she would absolutely never take on such a battle without the help of some source of influence. Luvia grinned devilishly, and Rin could have sworn the band caught on to what was happening, because they shifted into an even more elaborate phase of the song, syncing the intensity of the moment with Luvia's movements. The crowd parted and created almost an open arena for the two young mages, and Rin nearly retreated, her senses snapping for but a second prior to her ego taking control, holding the hand of wine readily.

Luvia, admittedly, was a good dancer. She knew how to work her body perfectly, and commanded her hips particularly well, her frilled, blue dress practically a partner to her techniques. At the downbeat, she clicked her heels and pointed to Rin, the handoff pitched without premeditation. Some of the students from the Clock Tower hooted in encouragement, and Rin found herself proceeding with the duel, releasing her reservations and channeling nearly every person's dream to dictate an audience according to her desires. Rin knew she wasn't as skilled as Luvia already, but that didn't stop her from pouring her soul into her surprisingly (even to herself) sexy movements that used her natural beauty to amplify them further. She was theatrical, at the very least, and even went so far as to utilize steps reserved for katas taught to her by that terrible priest in order to get by.

Rin and Luvia continued their impressive contest with escalating intrigue, the band clearly in on the competition now and egging the two brilliant young women on. Rin was swelling inside, and she could see that Luvia felt the same. There was something to be said about competing with someone of a similar skill level. Eventually, Rin and Luvia moved about the open space in direct battle, simultaneous final acts on display as the music ascended into a fever pitch. The cheering of the crowd rose alongside the force of the scene, and with a build up of percussion, Rin and Luvia shattered all expectations with perfectly executed poses of completion at the cymbal crash and final rift of the various instruments present. An applause erupted immediately, and as both girls heaved maniacally, staring one another down, Rin nodded in approval to her opponent, and Luvia did the same after but a pause.

They didn't have to like each other, Rin thought, but that didn't mean she couldn't respect Luvia either. The feeling was clearly mutual.

* * *

After Rin's display, she and Saber returned to their table. Rin downed some water and simply used the obtained time to rest. Thankfully, she was in decent shape to begin with, but even dancing required a certain amount of social awareness, and she just needed a moment.

Naturally, having made a grand spectacle of herself, an increased amount of would-be suitors approached the table. Rin politely turned them all away, even when the slower songs began playing one after another to ease the night into its final stages. Rin found some real comfort in simply watching her sister and Shirou hold one another and sway to the soft melody, and she actually caught herself checking in on Luvia as well, the girl having a different male with her almost every time Rin looked.

'You were majestic earlier, Rin.' Saber finally had the chance to say, sitting very close to her dearest friend.

'I didn't quite feel like it, but thank-you.'

'You had the entire ball mystified. I suspect that girl will be a worthy rival to help propel you ever forward.'

'She's ridiculously annoying…but you might be right.'

'A healthy source of drive can never be a bad thing.'

Rin realized her head was bobbing, and she corrected herself, noting that she was able to relax some with the lights dimmer than usual and the blue-hued tone creating something like a private sector of space for anyone within it. A voice came on the mic as the song eased into a subdued bridge. It was the translating older man that began speaking, apologizing for Lorelei's early dismissal and thanking everyone again for coming. He relayed that the party would officially end within half an hour, and congratulated Rin once more before suggesting that last drinks and/or snacks were had.

It was over. Rin had done it. She survived the tiresome trial, and was successful in finding _some_ enjoyment, truthfully, in meeting and greeting some of her soon-to-be fellow mages. She just wished her father could have seen her now. He would have been so proud…

The music faded as the impromptu master of ceremonies concluded his final speech, and then began again, a tune that instantly took Rin to her childhood entering her ears. At first, she didn't believe it, but the seconds passed her by, and Rin knew she wasn't imagining anything. The violins eased in softly, the flutes following in quietly, and the bass instruments humming beneath. Rin's heart gave way, and her emotions overturned. Had this been planned somehow? This was undoubtedly the song she had heard the most on her father's record player growing up. It brought her back in time, to a point in her life that _seemed_ so much simpler and happy.

'Oh…' She hummed, feeling her own hand on her chest.

Saber pushed out from her seat, aware of the effect some songs had on her lady. She touched Rin's face, uncaring of who saw her, and gazed into the girl's deep blue eyes. In all honesty, the king of knights had been restraining herself all night as well, for Rin's draw was overpowering at every turn. Her grace, maturity, and even minor outburst constantly reminded Saber of her love. Rin's incredibly attractive dress didn't help matters either. Saber had been cautious the entire evening not to get too close or put Rin's future at risk, but now she prayed enough of the persons present were influenced into consent, and the young woman made her move effectively.

'Might I have this dance, my lady?' Saber took Rin's hand and kissed the back of it.

'…Please.' Rin answered, her mind finding clarity despite its muddle, allowing Saber to lead her onto the dance floor and take her waist. Rin wrapped her arms about Saber's neck, and the two girls didn't permit but an inch of space between their bodies. Certainly, Rin could have kept her distance, feigning mere friendship between herself and her girlfriend, but she refused to give in at this point. Saber was too important. She was more important than anything.

A siren's voice entered into the piece cradling the momentary sector of peace amongst the association, a younger girl adding a bar to the already angelic sounding montage of waves. Rin rested her head on Saber's shoulder, and sighed, her eyes burning for too many reasons to bother filtering. She didn't care who saw her. Rin was where she wanted to be, and she realized there that Arturia had become a human being she couldn't live happily without.

Saber pressed Rin even closer to herself, feeling her bare back and caressing it softly. Their dresses tangled, but their bodies, as always, were in sync.

'I love you, Rin Tohsaka.' Saber's soft breath soothed Rin's ear. 'I wish there was a more powerful word to use, but that is all I can say until one is created.'

Rin kissed Saber's neck, the song still rocking her back and forth. Paired with the lingering effects of the wine, Rin's emotions were completely out of control. She wanted to cry, to laugh, and to do unspeakable things with Saber all at once. She glanced to Sakura and Shirou, the two just as intimate as her and Saber, and a wave of anxious ludicrous hints tickled her form.

'Love doesn't begin to describe how I feel for you either, Arturia…' Rin agreed indirectly. 'You've made my life so brilliant. I lived for myself and my own ambitions before I met you. But now…because of you…'

Saber sensed Rin's struggle to maintain her composure, and simply held her lady tightly as the song found its end.

'Don't ever leave my side.' Rin eventually uttered, pressing her forehead against Saber's.

'Only a fool would discard her perfect source of beauty and joy.'

Rin breathed out deeply, water forming at the rims of her eyelids, but she was smiling completely.

And the music faded.


	66. Day 16

Day 16

Rin found her vision was muddled on the way back to the hotel room. She gracefully dismissed herself and her small group from the party, retaining an air of elegance and respect throughout the entirety of her departure. A few more boys with wined encouragement dared to ask Rin for more of her time that night, but she easily dispelled any disillusions they remained under, politely yet firmly dashing all possible slivers of hope that may remain. She walked with a slight stumble, but overall, Rin felt more refreshed than drunk. Her head found some weightlessness, and it made decisions seem much simpler than before.

'How are you feeling?' Saber asked, holding Rin's arm for most of the journey, with a constantly giggling Sakura finding amusement in the smallest of things. She had become quite the flirtatious individual, complimenting her sister and Saber more than a few times regarding their undeniable beauty.

'I should be fine. There's water at the room, is there not? I feel as though I could drain our fridge.'

'Heh. I should like to see that.'

Rin leaned into Saber so that they both had to walk a little clumsily. She had ended up enjoying the banquet, overall. Of course, performing for the various magi families was a chore, but it would be a part of Rin's life before she knew it, and it's not as though she had to deal with it all alone. Dancing with her sister, Shirou, and even Luvia was exhilarating, and being able to embrace the specially picked out classical piece that her father so adored with Saber in her grasp completed a surreal experience that Rin wouldn't soon forget. Saber was so incredibly charming in her dress, and the more Rin snuck glances of the young woman and the way her body shaped the expensive material, the more Rin's own form became anxious for Saber's touch.

'I wish we had our own room.' Rin said quietly, her implications not lost on Saber.

'…Yes. I understand that desire. I…have been trying not to think about it too much throughout the evening, but you truly slay my restraints with but the smallest of efforts.'

Rin glanced back to Shirou and Sakura, the boy guiding his girlfriend and laughing with her, having relaxed some finally. She thought about Saber's words regarding the other couple, and Rin's face flushed with her heart speeding up. If she chose it, could she make such a bizarre scenario come true?

'She wouldn't be against it.' Saber uttered so quietly that Rin had to stare at her for a moment to understand if her ears were working properly.

'W-what did you say?' Rin found a chill made her quiver, the group nearing the elevator that would take them up to their floor.

'Her hints have grown progressively less subtle. It is our call, I think.'

'I-I couldn't…'

'Then we won't.'

Sakura's humming and apparent uplifted mood kept the party company until the doors to the elevator dinged and the fifth floor was successfully reached. Saber and Rin took the lead once more, and Rin couldn't believe she continued to humour such thoughts. Was it because of their absurdity? Was this simply a case study to the intelligent girl?

'How would we…even initiate such a thing? Hypothetically…'

'You ask as if I have experience. Believe me when I say just the thought makes me quite apprehensive at this point. I was feeling zealous before, but with the option so close, I struggle with execution.'

'Heheh. I suppose that makes sense. Maybe it's a little beyond us. I mean…it's just so abnormal.'

'Agreed. I much prefer our private intimacy. There is great comfort there.'

'Yes.' Rin swiped her key card and opened the royal room, her and Saber's conclusions coinciding with each other perfectly. She wondered if they were just being slightly cowardly, but there were too many reasons _not_ to. Yes. This was right and good.

Yet, when the group entered, and a single lamp had been flicked on by Rin herself to reveal that a gift basket was left for the group on the main desk, Sakura released Shirou and stumbled into Saber, hugging the girl's arm and giggling willingly. It could've been Rin's imagination, but it almost seemed as though Sakura's state of drunkenness had suddenly become much more influential. Rin admitted to feeling a progressive decline in her reasoning as the alcohol continued to pervade her system, but she still found some jealousy stemming from her sister touching Saber in such a familiar manner.

'Saber…!' Sakura hummed lovingly. 'That dress looks _so_ good on you, you know?'

'I…I do.' Saber's face burned a bit, her discomfort apparent. 'You told me so yourself…'

'I did? Oh…Heheh!' Sakura began speaking in a much lower tone as she continued. 'I bet Onee-san wants to get you out of that as fast as possible, right? Too bad Shirou and I are here, right? You want to be naughty together, right? I mean – '

'Sakura…' Shirou protested, but was easily overridden.

' – after dancing so close and seeing Onee-san being all sexy against that other girl and everything, even I'm kinda…you know? Right?'

'I'm sorry, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou continued to apologize.

Rin found her tongue had become heavy, the sight of Sakura practically hugging Saber forcing the previously closed thoughts back into her mind. Envy remained, but a bizarre sort of intrigue crept in as well. Rin wanted to blame the drink, but such imaginative scenarios hadn't escaped her creative mind over the past week or so ever since Saber had begun expounding upon such things. Saber's embarrassed face was always a sight to behold, and seeing it from a distance, as a partial outsider, had a strange allure that threatened to tip Rin into a world she had always separated her logical mind from exploring reasonably.

'Sakura-san…please…' Saber whined, grabbing at the other girl's wrist, but clearly not using her real strength. She glanced to Rin, a look that didn't need further explaining to the perceptive partner.

 _I leave it in your hands._

Saber was trusting Rin, once again, to make the call. Sakura had ceased being subtle. This was her initiative, and Rin found herself at a fork in the road. Her powerful brain immediately projected the paths foreseen, and alongside those paths, the pros and cons to visiting each one. Even with the wine dulling her abilities some, Rin felt she was capable of making a sound appeal.

The primary cons consisted of the possibility of severe regret and shame, both stemming from the fact Rin's sister was present, and she wasn't someone Rin could simply cut out of her life should the follow-through prove too remorseful. Jealousy continued to rear its ugly head as well, for Rin wasn't sure she could handle anyone else seeing Saber naked, let alone the young woman's lewd faces that Rin truly loved knowing she held personally invested.

Some pros were the fact that Rin was sincerely interested in exploring her sexuality further. She had only recently confirmed her identity as a more fluid sexual being, and the fact she even considered the play out of such events made her surer of her preferences. Shirou was a loose string in her life, and the idea of finding some closure was far more appealing than Rin had initially given it credit for. Paradoxically, the fact Rin's innards stirred at the simple vision of Sakura holding Saber, as even a friend would, made the girl contemplate how she would react should she release the scene to more intimate views. There was absolutely something extraordinarily attractive about being an outsider, but not, to Saber's pleasure.

Despite all these deliberations, Rin also knew she was ultimately nervous because of the fact Shirou would be involved. It was both exciting yet restrictive. There was no reason for it, but Rin's anxiety stemmed from what the boy would think of her. Not only that, but what if Shirou had no interest in being a companion in such an endeavour? Had Saber and Rin given _that_ a thought?

'It's…' Rin breathed, her lips trembling and eyes flickering through all the details again and again and again.

'Stop, Sakura.' Shirou said now, a little more force behind his voice.

Sakura held Saber tight, but she grinned at Rin as if trying to read her sister's mind.

'Should I…stop, Onee-san?' She said seductively.

Rin swallowed.

Regret. It was the word that lingered at the tip of her tongue before Rin's chest did one final dive and she held her breath, her bosom tightening in anticipation of the sentence that came thereafter.

'No. You should not.'

There was a disconnect from the reply that Rin didn't realize would happen. Her world blurred briefly, and she blinked more than usual as she watched Sakura's expression morph from disbelief, to understanding, to unfiltered joy and lust. Saber's pupils dilated, but not out of anger or fear, but surprise and curious trepidation.

'Are you sure?' Sakura pushed, possibly guaranteeing Rin understood what she was saying as Sakura moved her hand to Saber's bare collar.

'W-what are you guys playing at?' Shirou tried, chuckling nervously and presuming some form of joke was being sprung on him.

'Quiet, Emiya-kun. Y-you should be counting your blessings by now.' Rin crossed her arms. The dim lighting only added shade to the scene, and she nodded at both Sakura and Saber. Her girlfriend was obviously tense, but her grip on Sakura's wrist was finally released, and Sakura smiled teasingly.

'My…' She heaved. 'I-I…I didn't think…'

'Neither did I.' Rin admitted, still closing her body off with her trembling limbs. There was still time to back out. She could claim she didn't understand what was being implied. She could laugh it all off. She could claim temporary madness. Yes. Two steps back and turn to the other path.

'A-ah…!' Saber's groan shocked Rin's system, and she could only watch as Sakura kissed Saber's neck once, twice, three times down to her exposed shoulder. It was happening. Rin had somehow given someone else permission to lay a hand on her lady. It burned her heart with a snip, but then Saber's reddened cheeks and quivering dress provided circumstantial evidence that this was no dream.

'S-Sakura…! What are you doing?' Shirou continued to play dumb, but Rin could see the fire in his eyes. No matter how honourable the young man tried to be, even Shirou would never deny the effect such a sight had upon him. Rin had observed his attention to Saber's looks on more than one occasion. Who wouldn't be drawn to such a foreign beauty? Not only that, but Shirou could very well be comprehending his dormant desire to witness two women stimulating one another. Rin certainly knew it was affecting her, at the very least.

'You don't know? I'm giving you a show, silly.' Sakura's hands moved over Saber's front, the blonde woman easing back into the other girl and exposing her neck even more. Her dress shifted within Sakura's grip, and the slow, methodic strokes made Rin's breathing quicken.

'A show?' Shirou just couldn't believe any of it. Rin didn't blame him. Saber and she had time to at least contemplate what they would do should this very occasion be available, but Shirou was likely inexperienced to begin with, let alone a sudden group impromptu in an area he was likely practically forced into initially through desperate necessity. It was for the best, really, for Shirou acted better instinctually when thrust into complicated movements in his life.

'You can't be that dense, you idiot.' Rin bit her lip and separated her intelligent mind from her dormant longings, shuffling in next to Shirou and gripping his privates in her hand more roughly than she meant to.

'W-whoa…! Tohsaka-san!' Shirou stepped back, stumbling into the bed and flailing onto it.

'It's okay, Shirou.' Sakura soothed, proceeding to stroke Saber's sides and just narrowly missing her heaving breasts. 'You're allowed to just this once. It's a special night, right? We need to give Onee-san and Saber a reward, you know?'

'Well, yeah. I guess. But this…is a bit much. You've had a lot to drink, and…'

'That's exactly why it's perfect! You know how shy I am normally, right? I'm being more honest that ever right now! I love sex! You _know_ I love sex!'

Rin made a face, assuming as much but finding it a little odd to hear her own sister admitting the fact so easily.

'You have three pretty girls willing to do naughty things around _and_ with you and you're asking question after question? My! I love you for being so kind and considerate, but you need to know when to relax sometimes. Here; maybe this will make you change your mind! Heh!' Sakura easily stripped down Saber's top, the strapless dress's fabric folding over to expose her pleasingly round mounds of flesh tipped with hardened, pink nipples.

'S-Sakura…!' Saber squeaked cutely, covering herself shyly. It was more than she expected. Being nude in Rin's presence was completely different from revealing herself publically.

'Oh! Don't be shy, Saber!' Sakura wrestled with the other girl's arms, but Saber refused, fear holding her in place.

Shirou's response came in silence, his face evidently changed into a seeping sense of understanding.

'Hmph. Hopeless as always.' Rin mumbled at the boy, striding past Shirou and standing next to her sister. 'Would it help if I was here, Saber?' She said through another person's voice, Saber's strength diminished at the sound of her lover's support.

Saber looked into Rin's eyes deeply, the meek, unfiltered embarrassment further proving to Rin that this moment alone had been worth it. The contrast to Saber's usual demeanor substantiated Rin's personal arousal.

At once, Rin and Sakura moved Saber's arms. Rin thought she heard Shirou make some sort of sound, but she was too distracted now, kissing Saber's left breast and kneading it into her mouth.

'U-ung…!' Saber groaned.

Sakura soon did the same to the woman's right side, her lips fuller than her sisters, and her technique a little more aggressive. The mixture of sensations made Saber's whole body buckle, and her mouth trembled, partially open and eyes watering some.

'H-hah…Ah…A-ah…!' Saber went on, holding Sakura and Rin's heads as the sisters worked her chest over. Sakura wasted little more time undoing the back of Saber's dress, a soft zipper and loosening of fabric unhinging the piece and allowing it to bunch at Saber's feet, the white, detailed garter belt gripping at pure thigh-highs and a matching pair of small, alluring panties that held Saber's skin tightly.

Saber instantly went to cover the once hidden skin, but Rin anticipated as much, and guided her fingers between Saber's legs instead, forcing her to rub herself, the warm area further heated by the conducted play.

Sakura popped her mouth from Saber's reddened nipple, and smiled as she took one step back and evaluated the girl briefly.

'Geez. A girl can get a little insecure with someone like you around.' She concluded, finally able to see Saber's nearly naked body in all its toned and sculptured perfection.

'I'll agree with that.' Rin copied her sister, reaching behind her neck in order to undo the bow holding her blue dress in place.

'I'll help, Onee-san.' Sakura offered, circling around and not waiting for approval. Rin's skin prickled, the thought of actively participating in incestuous relations frightening her almost more than the suddenly very quiet and distant Shirou's involvement. She wanted to avoid too much allowance with Sakura, but at the same time, she didn't want to break the mood, since she indefinitely sought to proceed now that they had begun. The mana transfer ritual with Sakura was bad enough, but at least the girl hadn't been conscious, so it alleviated some of the sin. Now that both young women were fully aware of what they were doing, it only made any physical contact between the two of them that much more awkward.

'T-thank-you…' Rin submitted, her sister's hands cooling her neck as they easily removed the bow and eased the straps down, evidently ready to have Rin join Saber's partial bareness. Rin's face flushed, and she puckered her lips, glancing back at Shirou as she held her falling dress from illuminating her own chest.

'Stop that! You're as bad as Saber!' Sakura giggled, eventually ushering her sister's arms away as well, Rin's erect breasts drawing Shirou's attention quite clearly, the young man moving a bit on the bed to, presumably, get a better look.

'See, Shirou? You could get into this, right?' Sakura pressed her body against Rin's, stroking her sister's sides and making the other girl burn for multiple reasons.

'Well…I'd be lying if I said it wasn't sort of amazing.' Shirou finally admitted, and it helped Rin with her embarrassment substantially, her face still red, but the blood cooling slightly.

'And we only just started.' Sakura grinned playfully, stripping her own dress down to her feet and stepping out of it, her incredible breasts practically exploding out of their restriction and very tantalizing simply by being present. Sakura's underwear, even, was quite sexy, a pink g-string that hugged her cheeks just barely showing off her curvaceously full figure wonderfully.

'An eye for an eye, then.' Saber growled, taking Sakura from behind and massaging her chest as if she had intended to from the very start.

'A-ah…! Oh, Saber…! Y-you're strong…!' Sakura beamed, reaching behind herself in order to pull at Saber's legs and encourage the molestation. 'H-hah…! Yes…!'

Rin's breaths came in short spurts, her sister's erotic sounds egging her on, and the mere sight of Sakura's large nipples growing more prominent by the second extremely erogenous. Rin permitted her blue dress to descend to her ankles, and her dark pantyhose that were mostly hidden before became a sight for Shirou to relish, the black, thinner piece of material that managed to reveal Rin's cheekier assets while staying classy overly intoxicating to nearly any.

'Oh, man…' Rin mumbled. 'I'm starting to lose it…'

'Such an overly endowed chest vexes me! What do you eat, girl?' Saber teased, continuing to push Sakura further, the younger sister obviously enjoying herself fully.

'A-ah…! S-Saber…! You're good at that, you know?'

Rin couldn't blame Saber for being so fixated on Sakura's breasts; they really were a sight to see…and feel, surely.

'Care to help me, Rin?' Saber suggested, but Rin simply raised her hands, crossing them over her body subconsciously.

'I really shouldn't…'

'Oh?' Sakura smirked. 'W-why not…?'

'It's just…'

Rin swallowed, but then sidestepped, indicating Shirou.

'Haven't we tortured him enough?'

Shirou's face dropped, the right side of his lip twitching.

'Hm.' Sakura and Saber parted, Shirou now able to see all three girls fully for the first time.

Saber was just a bit shorter than the other two, with Rin being a couple of inches taller than her. Sakura was easily the thickest, but in all the right ways, with Rin's figure having the slenderest proportions, yet pleasingly crafted thanks to her training. Saber was average by comparison, but her body was easily the tightest, her years of intense exercise toning her to in such a way with lines Shirou didn't know a girl could have drawing him deeper into desire.

'Yeah. I think he's ready to play now.' Sakura took the lead, of course, crawling onto the bed and pressing her forehead against her boyfriend's. 'You think you can handle three girls at the same time?' She whispered into his ear.

'I…can try?' Shirou answered adorably, making Rin, and even Saber, laugh. This was why Rin could fathom enacting such a strange scene. Any other male would likely be an impossibility, but there was just such innocence and purity about Shirou. It was still all there.

'This is just a one-time thing though, understand?' Rin pointed, regaining her composure. 'And you don't tell _anyone_ or I'll kill you. I'm serious.'

'R-right.' Shirou blinked.

'S-stop staring at me!' Rin yelled. To Shirou's credit, he was actually looking at all three girls almost equally, but Rin's own shyness was certainly getting to her.

'Sorry! You're all…so beautiful. I guess I _am_ really lucky, huh?' Shirou rubbed the back of his head.

'Your reaction is sort of annoying.' Rin continued to give the young man a hard time.

'Oh, stop it, Onee-san. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Look!' Sakura worked at Shirou's pants suddenly, the boy squirming by nature.

'Whoa! U-um…!' Shirou eventually acquiesced, naturally, and it soon became very apparent just how invested he had become in the sight of Saber, Sakura, and Rin's preliminary teasing. A fully upright piece of Shirou angled slightly off toward the roof, and Sakura gripped at the thing without uncertainty in the slightest.

'My goodness…!' Saber covered her mouth. 'You have been blessed, it would seem, Shirou-kun.' Saber had, of course, seen her share of male reproductive organs, but she had never viewed them in a sexual manner, truly, so the thought of such a thing entering her made her uneasy, and she was glad she had made it clear to Rin that the act was mostly restricted. Nonetheless, she really did fancy the idea of Rin taking her completely, and would absolutely bring up her desires in that regard readily again.

'Tch…' Rin snorted. Truthfully, beyond Illya's creation upon Saber, Rin had zero experience with the phallic symbol before her beyond trivial research. Seeing it in person was very different from images of any kind, and she was certain Shirou's size was above average. Saber's gift, courtesy of Illya, hadn't even been this large.

'N-now…before anything else happens, you are required to keep that…that thing away from Saber and I unless we verbally permit it, got it?' Rin proceeded to dictate.

'Uh…of course.' Shirou shrugged. This irked Rin more than outright discouragement. Wasn't he disappointed? He must've been!

'Jeez! Onee-san! You're killing the mood!' Sakura pouted, her hand beginning to stroke Shirou in a familiar manner, her rhythm clearly a tried and true speed and strength. Shirou made a sound of affirmation, and he leaned back in the bed, enjoying the sudden hand job now that the awkward beginnings of the dreamlike encounter had been initiated.

Rin huffed once more, but Saber touched her back, guiding her up and onto one side of the bed before she climber over to the other.

'Allow us to help you with your suit, Shirou-kun.' Saber, shockingly, integrated herself, shuffling Shirou's jacket off. She glared at Rin, as if to say that it was her grant that had brought them to this point. Rin sighed again, but began undoing Shirou's buttons, her bare chest inches from his face. She could feel her body heating, and various branches in the story opened up to her. Without a clear choice before her, however, Rin felt a firm grasp on her left breast.

'E-eek!' She yipped, but resisted the urge to pull back. Goosebumps pervaded her entire form, and the sensation of Shirou touching her had a drastic effect on the young woman. His fingers were rough, but there was something about his sudden aggression that stimulated Rin somehow.

'Heheh! You just got a lot harder, Shirou. You liking Onee-san's modest breasts?'

'…Yeah…' Shirou said under his breath.

'Y-you…pervert…' Rin whined, but she didn't stop Shirou when his mouth found her nipple, and she didn't push him away as he began to nibble on her between bouts of licks. This was the Shirou Sakura knew. A wall had begun breaking down between Rin, Saber, Shirou, and Sakura. Rin could haphazardly build it back up again, but there would always be evidence of the near destruction.

Best destroy it altogether, then. Rin did nothing half-heartedly.

'Shirou's used to big breasts. I guess a little change is nice for him.' Sakura said brightly, calling Saber over to her. 'You and I are going to share now, okay?'

'Er…I'm not certain of my abilities in this regard.' Saber eyed Shirou's pulsating member, the thought of doing much with it not entirely appealing to her, yet she remained morbidly curious.

'Watch me for a bit and join when you want. Heheh.' Sakura started from the base, and lewdly licked all the way to the tip, stroking the head with quick flicks just before taking the entire top half into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks concaved and her eyelids flickered. Saber observed the act with unhinged focus, something within her groin sweltering. If this were Rin, she wouldn't hold back whatsoever.

Rin noticed the exchange between Sakura and Saber, seeing her sister expertly perform the oral stimulation to Shirou. The boy's whole body tensed, and he even bit Rin roughly in reaction, forcing her to muffle an unexpected need to scream. She held Shirou's head, his insistence on groping her chest in every which way consistently present. Rin eyed Saber, her head becoming lighter with every passing second. As if sensing Rin's progressing rapture, and without breaking contact with her lady's gaze, Saber started licking around Shirou's base, her tentative tongue movement strikingly distracting.

Despite the effect she had on Rin, Saber honestly didn't fancy the taste of Shirou. She was used to Rin's sour yet sweet fluids; not this sweaty scent. Nonetheless, being close to Sakura, Rin's sister, during the erotic mouthing helped, and Sakura must have understood Saber's partial discomfort, because she reached around and behind Saber with her free hand and began to massage her loins, progressively bringing Saber more willingly into everything else happening around her.

'H-hah…hah…a-ah…' Saber wheezed as Sakura's fingers pressed her underwear, forcing the material up and into her body.

Rin couldn't hold herself back the second she saw her sister begin fondling Saber's privates. Saber's coloured cheeks and squinting eyes while she still attempted to perform the fellatio on Shirou was too much. Rin reached into her own pantyhose and underwear, masturbating without reserve and momentarily perplexed by the fact she could do so even with Shirou and her younger sibling so close. This sexual high was a frightening beast.

'Hm…mm…Hmm…!' Rin bit at her lower lip. Shirou finally realized what the young woman was doing, and it seemed as though he was about to prove how much he lusted after Rin by helping her when Sakura climbed on top of him, positioning herself so that her backside rubbed against Shirou's wet and reddened erection. Her underwear was soaked, and the contact between the two made for a moist connection.

'Time to switch, Onee-san. Show Shirou and I how good of a team you and Saber are.'

Shirou had broken away from Rin's chest finally, and he refocussed on Sakura upon his form, pressing at her large breasts and kissing her collar as well as lips. Rin huffed inwardly, but was overjoyed to climb down and around to Saber, seeing that the dedicated knight continued to perfect her newfound craft.

'Mind if I join?'

'Not in the slightest.' Saber panted.

Rin bit back at the nerves that remained and soon began doing what she could with Shirou, the disconnect subsiding but also amplifying at the same time. She felt Saber's tongue on hers every so often, and this only urged her forward. Saber and Rin inched closer to one another, and without even saying anything, both girls reached into the other's panties, locating lovingly known parts and sparking harmonised wet sounds of communal pleasure.

'U-uh…huh…Y-yes…' Rin breathed, consuming Shirou's member and touching Saber's lips with her own as she sucked and pulled back. Saliva saturated the hardened piece, and the noises only became perpetually noticeable.

'Mm…mm…mm…!' Saber followed along, her hips thrusting against Rin's fingers and the flavour of Shirou much more bearable now that Rin had become so intimately involved.

Additionally, Sakura's bottom pressed against Rin and Saber's face here and there as she rubbed her body over her boyfriend, her own audible gasps and moans increasing. Without warning, however, and just as Rin was about to get off, Shirou grunted loudly, his sudden upsurge alarming, and Rin couldn't react quick enough until it was too late. A sticky, full substance packed into her mouth, splashing the back of her throat and nearly gagging her before she broke away, withholding coughs reflexively.

'Uh…!' She whined, holding her hands under her chin but unsure whether or not to spit the semen up completely and make a mess of the floor. She considered going to the washroom, but that might terminate any proceeding acts, and she certainly didn't want that now, by any stretch of the imagination.

'S-sorry…!' Shirou heaved, seemingly drained, his voice barely heard.

Rin's brow furrowed, but then she felt Saber's hands take her shoulders and the other girl's gorgeous mouth press against her own, the kiss amplified into another state entirely due to the creamy substance that passed between both girls' mouths, dripping down their chins and onto their chests as their tongues mixed and penetrated one another. With the sheer mass of the bitter stuff evenly distributed, Rin and Saber swallowed, both making faces that ranged from tolerably disgusted, to semi-intrigued.

'I hope…that helped…' Saber wiped her face for the remaining mess.

'Uh-huh…' Rin replied dumbly.

'Oh, my Gosh…' Sakura turned around atop Shirou, his once valiantly standing soldier now quite humbled. 'That was really…really sexy.'

'Y-yeah…' Shirou agreed, although it sounded as if he would pass out within minutes.

'Oh…Well…' Saber blushed.

'Gross.' Rin tried to sound miserable.

'Don't say that.' Sakura patted the open space beside her, the king-sized bed's vacant area more than enough room for Rin and Saber. 'Shirou's going to need a few minutes to recharge, but in the mean time…'

'…Of course.' Saber nodded, taking Rin's hand and helping her to the indicated spot.

'W-we could also take a moment…' Rin denied herself, but Sakura knew what had happened to her sister already, and she simply giggled.

'Don't be silly! This is the best part!' She bent down and bit at Saber's garter belt, unfastening it with her teeth and discarding it to the floor with minimal effort. She kept her face low, pressing her lips up and between Saber's thighs, the girl sighing sexually until she was maneuvered onto her back and approximately half a metre beside Shirou. She bit at her own hand while Sakura proved her tongue's prowess.

Rin moved in beside Saber and played with the girl's breasts, leaning over to kiss her here and there in between segments of self-pleasure and presented joy. Saber's whole body squirmed in delight, the stimulation from both ends just about overwhelming.

'Ah…! Hng…! S-Sakura…! Rin…!' She muttered weakly.

Unable to restrain herself further, Sakura pulled at Saber's white panties, the other young woman lifting her lower half in encouragement. She could feel Sakura's fingers begin to stretch and poke at her shuddering womanhood, and it was too good. Saber grit her teeth and held the bedsheets tightly, nibbling at Rin and herself in a frenzy. Sakura plowed into Saber after another moment, skillfully digging her tongue deep into the girl and rubbing her clit just shy of coarsely. Saber's stomach stressed and shook, her hips wiggling.

'You're so bare down here. It's a really pretty shade of pink. You can tell how clean you are. Heheh.'

'G-Gods…' Saber wheezed. She had, under Rin's tutelage, begun shaving, even though she had fine blonde hair, she still wanted to be as smooth as Rin since it made for even more extravagant love making.

Rin could only smirk, knowing precisely what Sakura was referring to. Saber had a gorgeous body right down to her most private parts. It could've been her race, but there was something just a bit more aesthetically pleasing about her as a whole. Rin's mind swirled more at the sight of Sakura eating out Saber savagely. Rin had long been rubbing herself off during the scene, and she kept resisting the urge to cum, not in love with the idea of being the first female to lose herself completely. Sakura had a rhyme and reason to her foreplay, but Rin feared she would be seen as inexperienced and naïve. Her pride, even now, was disruptive.

'Ung…! H-hah…! Hah…! I-I…!' Saber began gasping, her nails digging into the bed and her body elevated while Sakura didn't give an inch.

'Are you going to cum, Saber? Are you cumming because your girlfriend's sister is giving you oral sex?'

Rin was consistently taken aback by how much of a predator Sakura became while drunk and sexually charged. It was always the quiet ones, but part of the juxtaposition is what kept Rin's blood sweltering.

'Y-yes…! I-I am…!' Saber yielded, her innards twisting and having a spasm in reaction to all the fondling. She muffled her cries with a clenched mouth, and Sakura giggled, standing up, checking on Shirou's tired state still, and then stripping down her pink panties so that her own alluringly nude body could be put on display. Saber and Rin both stared in appreciation, the girl's curves demanding nothing but immense admiration.

'Now for some really fun stuff.' Sakura licked her lips and crawled back onto the bed, lifting Saber's left leg up and onto her shoulder as she navigated her own bud into the king's, the electrifying pressure shocking both girls' nerves into temporary paralysis.

'O-oh…! I-I've…wanted to try this…for a little bit…!' Sakura's mouth hung open lazily, her eyes rolling back just a bit.

'Ah…! I'm still…sensitive…Sakura…!' Saber grimaced.

'Onee-san…Join us. Give Saber…your body…'

Rin hesitated, but only because she wasn't quite sure she knew exactly what Sakura meant. More than aroused, she finally took off the rest of her undergarments.

'Can you handle both of us, Saber?' Rin breathed, her heart hammering inside her chest, still reminding her that all of this was real and it wasn't nearly as horrible as her imaginative brain had made it out to be.

'…I'm willing to try.' Saber grinned, touching Rin's leg and half-guiding her so that Rin knelt just shy of Saber's face, her sopping wet crevice dripping onto her. Saber wrapped her arms around Rin's thighs and started consuming her lady's fluids, working her tongue deep into Rin so that the other girl's body quivered with the heightened receptivity.

'Your face is so cute when you're giving in to your desires, Onee-san…' Sakura took her sister's hands to brace herself, thrusting her hips within Saber's as all three young women revelled in each other's physiques and the provocations they offered one another.

'D-don't…comment on my…face…' Rin breathed heavily, trying not to stare at Sakura and Saber's bodies melding and the way her sister's breasts jumbled as the rhythms intensified. Sakura's fingers intertwined with Rin's own, the fact they were so intimately close in the same room on the same bed making Rin's mind catch on fire.

It was just too much. She would cum again and again at this rate.

'I can't help it, Onee-san; you're just so beautiful. I've always thought so…even when I was so jealous of you…'

'N-no…' Rin tried to resist, but Sakura was pulling her in, and she was losing the will to stop herself.

'It's okay, Onee-san…'

'Sakura…' Rin cried, feeling Sakura's large nipples poking at her own, the sisters' breasts mixing in an agreeable way for both parties.

'Hah…H-hah…I love feeling your body against mine, Onee-san. It makes…it makes me think of when we were younger…'

'Ah…W-we're sisters…' Rin huffed.

'I know.' Sakura whispered, her lips grazing Rin's. 'I know…Oh…I…can't…'

Rin was so close to shutting what barriers she had left down, but she flinched back willingly, her groin pinching and the wonderful ecstasy of climaxing overtaking anything else. Through squinting eyes, she saw Sakura watching her with lust, massaging herself and Saber as Rin held tight and her whole body quivered at irregular intervals. She steered herself off Saber and bent over to kiss her, holding her wet face and restraining her as she too moaned alongside Sakura.

All three girls breathed heavily, the bedsheets beneath them damp.

'I…am overwhelmed…' Saber heaved.

'…And we're not even done yet!' Sakura pressed herself up and clapped her hands. 'Are you ready, Shirou?'

Rin had grown substantially soberer now, but the high of the night helped maintain a sense of erraticism. She wasn't completely ashamed of her nudity, but she still couldn't help but cover herself subtly when she saw that Shirou was up and fully unclothed as well. Rin knew he had a decently lean yet muscular form, but the lighting in the room only made it that much more obvious.

'I'm uh…done counting my blessings now, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou grinned shyly, his lower form indicating that he was very much ready for a second round, whatever that entailed.

'T-that's a presumptuous thing to say…' Rin coloured, crossing her arms. 'And remember what I told you. Remember your place in all of this.'

Shirou looked to Sakura, and the girl simply nodded with an innocent smile.

'I think you'll like this, Onee-san.'

Rin felt Sakura help her up, easing her atop Saber, which Rin only pretended to resist, since she disliked being told to do _anything_ in the first place.

'Rin…' Saber cooed drunkenly, two orgasms so closely knit together making her exhausted physically.

'Hi…' Rin smiled, the way her breasts seemed to be drawn to Saber's causing her chest to quiver anxiously. But her comfort was suddenly disrupted when she felt something hard and fleshy press in between her and Saber's privates, the rubbing sensation stimulating both girls' most sensitive bits at once.

'A-ah…! W-what…!?' Rin grunted, the sensation like nothing she knew before.

'Oh…! I…!' Saber hollered overtop of her lady.

'Ung…' Shirou rumbled, his hands gripping Rin's firm and full backside as he withdrew and plummeted more easily with every lunge the more the lewd juices covered his body.

'Heheh! Oh, my gosh…' Sakura stroked her boyfriend's chest and stomach, kissing him all over as she watched Rin and Saber unknowingly embrace the intense change in the night of lust.

Rin honestly hadn't thought of such a position, but it worked on so many levels for her. She could make-out with Saber _while_ nearly taking a male at the same time. What's more, when Shirou extracted himself from between Saber and Rin's bodies, their hardened buds pressed and polished, so the senses were practically overwhelmed.

'A-ah…Ah…Hah…! S-Saber…' Rin groaned within breaks of kissing her lover.

'Rin…It's…it's…too much…Hah…'

After minutes of this, Shirou's member began to pulsate once more, and he begrudgingly stopped, the willpower of a saint providing him the resistance against seeing two perfectly sculpted young women making love within his minor contribution.

'Y-you're not done yet…' Rin could barely speak, she had been so enchanted. She had already came, but she didn't desire a break, and wanted more. She was lost, but she no longer could be bothered to care.

'Tell me, Onee-san, did you want to feel what it's like to fill up Saber with your own little guy?' Sakura hummed teasingly.

'What are you…?' Saber questioned, her stomach turning at the thought.

'I…I haven't not thought about it…' Rin admitted easily enough.

'Heheh. Then you'll _really_ like this.'

And Shirou began once more, but a warm awareness completely blanketed Rin's bowels, and before she knew it, a feeling like no other extended beyond her lower body. It was instantly alien, and she knew her mana was being manipulated in a way that seemed similar to what Illya had enacted not that long ago. Somehow, Rin was connected to what Shirou felt, his piece pressed tightly between her legs.

'I-I'm not really good at it yet, but I fused some of your mana nerves, so as long as you're in contact with Shirou down there, you can feel everything as if it was your own. Your senses are 90% in control, Onee-san.'

At first, Rin was revolted, but then the idea of being capable of making love to Saber in such a realistically male fashion snapped her into simple acceptance. Apparently Sakura had different priorities with magic than Rin. And seeing how she acted this night, Rin couldn't be surprised anymore. Regardless, Rin tentatively stroked the new addition to her lower pelvis, and she crumbled at the touch, the new sensations completely disrupting what she had come to expect sexually of herself.

Shirou also reacted, to a degree, but he was evidently much more accustomed to the part.

'Saber…' Rin almost begged, anticipating how incredible it would feel to enter the pure maiden. Rin wanted Saber's "virginity", and she didn't think she would ever truly be able to have it in such a way for a very, very long time.

Saber hesitated, but she herself saw this as an ends to a mean she had suggested to her girlfriend.

'Is it…truly you?' Saber asked with some doubt remaining.

'Y-yes. It feels like it's a part of me. I…Could I?' Rin didn't love the idea of involving Shirou in this moment, but her nerves were dancing, and she was already out of mind. She could only think about the way Saber's moist body would feel as Rin entered her.

Saber glanced back and forth, becoming nervous and shy suddenly.

'I…didn't expect this but…if it's you, Rin, then please; I would be honoured.'

Rin couldn't wait a second longer. She held herself and pushed at Saber's wet fissure, the young woman moaning already in anticipation. Rin held her form up over Saber, and began moving her hips slowly, feeling the way Saber's body progressively allowed deeper and deeper entrance. The warmth and tightness made Rin's mouth become slack, and her glazed, blue eyes blurred Saber's wincing, blushing face.

'Saber…' Rin said affectionately. And Saber returned the look of love, lifting her face to kiss Rin.

Shirou's mouth was muffled by Sakura, the younger sister watching in awe while also facilitating the complicated magic.

Rin couldn't get enough of the way she had to work into Saber, the girl's body ridiculously tight. Already Rin felt something light and stinging filling her body, but she resisted the urge to release it there and then.

'I love you, Saber…' Rin muttered discretely.

Saber held her lady's neck.

'And I love you.' She whispered back prior to gritting her teeth and easing her own body down in conjunction with Rin's thrust up so that she felt the fullness of her lady for the very first time ever, her bowels shifting in disbelief and her heart fluctuating momentarily.

'A-ah….! Rin…! Y-you're…inside me…! Oh…!'

'H-hah…hah…' Rin couldn't speak. She simply grabbed hold of Saber's body and withheld nothing more. She became frantic, worried that the magic Sakura was using would fade before she was finished. Saber was so warm. She was so tight. She was consuming Rin and she loved it. Rin was having sex with Saber, and it was perfect. She could feel every bump and groove within Saber's womb, and she contained the sensation of Saber's body in her memory with every thrust, pull, and plunge.

'G-Gods…This is…glorious…A-ah…!' Saber gripped at Rin's back, her nails digging into her skin.

'I'm not…going to last…much longer…' Rin grimaced.

'I-it's fine…Oh, it's f-fine…my love.'

'Saber…' Rin kissed the girl madly. She wanted to remember all of this. She wanted to log every second into separate files within her brain. Rin wasn't sure she would ever feel this connection to Saber again, and while it made her a little sad, she was just happy she had taken a risk and allowed herself to live fully and embrace what scared her in this realm of recent ignorance.

Saber too wished it could go on much longer, but she was reaching her third orgasm, and she was on the verge of crazed collapse. Still, the idea of Rin taking her first time was past brilliant, and her second wind came easily, the constant filling of her lover elevating to the heavens. She had lived a life of frugality with all things sexual in the past, but her time with Rin Tohsaka had awoken carnal desires that remained healthy and liberating while not losing any of their progressive purpose. Saber held Rin so passionately in this moment, and knew she wanted nobody else in her life as her true lover and closest friend.

'I-I'm c-cumming…! I'm c-cumming…!' Rin moaned, her whole frame tightening as something hot and tingly trembled within her added form and collected at her tip for a moment of indescribable pleasure. She held onto it as long as she could, her sight rolling back into her brow. However, Rin battled for control at the last minute, her incredible mind urgently signaling her to pull out. No matter how terribly she wanted to relieve herself within Saber, she logically knew it wouldn't be _her_ actually filling her girlfriend up, but Shirou, and that was absolutely unacceptable.

'G-gh…H-huh…A-ah…Ah…!'

In a great deal of effort, Rin yanked herself out with but a millisecond to spare, finally releasing the stored amount of sticky fluid, the stuff exploding out of her and spraying onto Saber's stomach and chest with four spurts of progressively dulled shots.

'A-ah…! I-I feel it…!' Saber's own vision went as well, yet another orgasm achieved the second the final push from Rin came and the girl's clitoris flicked against her own. 'I-it's c-covering me…I…' Saber wasn't sure how to react. It was Rin that had came on her, wasn't it? In the moment, it was easy to simply remain irrational, but part of her understood that Shirou's semen was seeping about her skin; not Rin's, unfortunately.

'Heheheh…' Sakura giggled, releasing the connection between Shirou and Rin with a sigh of fatigue. 'That was worth the effort. You would make a good boy, Onee-san.'

'I'm not sure that's a compliment.' Rin managed to speak, but her head was in disarray, the sensations that had been hers for a time putting her mana circuits and normal senses into shock.

'Is Saber okay…?' Shirou asked kindly.

'I-I'm…fine…' Saber muttered, but she was barely moving, a small smile peaking within her expression. 'I just need…a rest…'

'After three orgasms? I think that makes sense.'

Rin wondered if that would be it for the group, and much of her was a little disappointed, strangely enough. What else did she want, exactly? Was she that perverted?

'A-anyway, perhaps we should – W-what's wrong with you, Emiya-kun!?' Rin exclaimed mid-sentence, noticing his still fully erect body. 'I thought you needed a break in between…er…acts!'

'Oh. Sorry. Uh…I didn't really feel any of that, so I guess I'm good. Heh.' Shirou kept glancing at Saber and then Rin, the still conscious of the couple reddening terribly since her nakedness became so much more prevalent in her mind when nothing was happening.

'We better help him, huh, Onee-san? One last go before bedtime? Even I'm starting to get tired.'

Rin didn't doubt it. Maintaining the spell on her and Shirou couldn't have been simple for an inexperienced magic-user like Sakura. Nonetheless, Rin knew the quickening of her heart wasn't lying either, and she feigned irritation.

'I-if we must. I suppose I can assist.'

'Thanks, Onee-san.' Sakura giggled, easing Rin back onto the bed and laying atop her so that their breasts mushed into one another. Rin could feel the difference between Saber and Sakura right there, her sister's much more malleable form an interesting change, but a body type Rin didn't prefer overall. Still, despite the relationship with the girl, Rin's insides were turning over again already, and she breathed heavily as Sakura touched her face and spoke seductively into her ear.

'Shirou really wants to put it in you, you know? I said if we ever got this far, I would allow it for one night. I…honestly didn't think you'd ever be okay any of this, but I won't go back on my promise.'

Rin chewed on the inside of her mouth.

'O-oh…! S-Shirou…!' Sakura winced suddenly, and Rin could feel part of Shirou's body pressing against her as he moved in and out of his girlfriend. Sakura's hardened bud rubbed against Rin's own, and Rin found herself unexpectedly in a threesome with her own sister and the boy she used to have a crush on. The frightening thing to Rin: she no longer cared. She was so stimulated and pushed into ecstasy because of the night's intensifying events that little staggered her anymore.

Sakura proceeded to whimper, and then stifled her own voice by sucking on Rin's breasts, teasing both equally.

'S-Sister…' Rin sobbed. 'We s-shouldn't…'

'H-hah…I know…but…'

Rin felt Saber's touch on her arm, the king's eyes just barely flickering open.

'It's fine…my love. Find closure…and be done with it. We…shall be equal.'

Rin blinked, watching until Saber gave way to sleep again. Was Saber truly okay with it? Would Rin be left with regret? She was right; the mystique would be destroyed finally, and Rin would have zero apprehensions going forward. Was she rationalizing? Perhaps. But there was no more time for thoughts. She would embrace the final phase of the night and deal with the consequences later. Rin's instinct told her all would be well, and that was what she needed for now.

Rin paused for a second longer, the shifting of her sister's weight atop of her mesmerizing, but then she made a sound of affirmation, and Sakura's eyes beamed.

'Really, Onee-san?'

'O-one time. Last chance. Never again.' Rin huffed, and Sakura rolled off, sitting up on the bed and stroking Shirou's moistened extension.

'Did you hear that, Shirou?'

'Y-yeah…' Shirou looked completely dumbfounded, obviously never expecting this.

'S-stop staring like an idiot and get it over with!' Rin crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, but truthfully, she was getting wetter and wetter with anticipation.

'Okay, Tohsaka-san. I'll go slow.'

'Whatever...!' Rin grit her teeth, and she looked through almost closed eyes at her sister guiding Shirou to her body, a warm presence tickling her entrance and sending waves of eagerness through Rin's bowels. Shirou was true to his word, and he worked Rin's quivering body with care, easing into her fairly easily, really, considering how aroused and open she was already.

'Oh…' Rin uttered accidently, trying not to give Shirou the satisfaction of knowing he was making her feel so good. Still, just that small moan stiffened the boy more, and Rin's mouth tensed at the expansion. Within a couple of more hesitant pushes, Shirou sunk deep into Rin, and she let out a deep sigh, her visage released and her true lust revealed on her slackened face.

'Onee-san…' Sakura propped herself up with one elbow next to Rin, her breasts inches from her sister's mouth as Rin began to make more and more sounds of unfiltered contentment. She began massaging Rin's lower body, concentrating in on the trembling and hard bud.

'G-gh…! Hah…! H-hah…! A-ah…!' Rin went on and on, her hips moving in sync with Shirou's deliberate thrusts. Even the normally fairly quiet young man was allowing his voice to rumble, a longing from afar finally finding some semblance of fruition for but a moment.

As if understanding all of this, Sakura went at Rin's ear, licking it and teasing the lobe until Rin squeaked and Shirou responded just as well.

'You're…just too perfect…' Sakura hushed, and then kissed Rin briefly until the slightly older girl twisted her face away.

'W-we…hah…can't…' She tried dreadfully. 'You're my…sister…'

Sakura just smiled and took hold of either side of Rin's face before kissing her again, forcing Rin's lips open with great determination and sinking her tongue into her sister's mouth, eventually bringing Rin into the tangle, if not totally by her own will, but beginning to submit.

Shirou's grunts grew fiercer, and Sakura snickered, positioning herself so that her boyfriend could easily begin fingering her while simultaneously penetrating Rin.

'I…I can't…' Shirou wheezed.

'Who…could?' Sakura said with amusement, and then continued to kiss her sister, Rin giving in completely and opening her mouth wide as she felt Sakura's puckered lips dancing with her own, their tongues dripping and voices moaning together.

Rin's thoughts swirled. She was kissing her little sister. She was having sex alongside her only sibling; the same girl she had grown up with until middle school.

'U-ugh…Mm…mm…Mh…!' Rin murmured in between her session with Sakura.

Shirou made one final valiant effort to hold back, but then he just managed to withdraw in time, his slightly-clearer-than-before ejaculation managing to splatter onto Sakura and Rin respectively. The boy flopped onto his back, somewhat close to Saber, and closed his eyes, audibly breathing but certainly done.

'A-amazing…' He gasped one last time.

Sakura sucked on Rin's tongue begrudgingly, not parting from her sister's kiss even when Shirou finished.

'He's horrible with timing…' She sighed, crawling about so that she could easily see Rin's blushing private and vice versa.

'Help me, Onee-san? I want to cum too.'

'I…' Rin recognized the position. She had passionately made out with her sister. What difference did it make if she performed a sixty-nine with her now? None. Rin agreed. She wanted the same thing.

Yet, it didn't quite end there. Sakura grasped onto Rin's bizarre acceptance of making love with her, and a long-emptied void found some form of fulfillment over and over and over and over again. Sakura went down on Rin. Rin tasted the inside of her sister's most guarded place. They kissed. They grinded. And when Saber finally stirred awake, it started all over again. The rest of the night became a blur of consensual homo-erotic, incestuous love making amongst three young women in their prime, ending only when they showered together with one final threesome of perfected pleasure.


	67. Day 17

Day 17

The throbbing headache prevented sleep past the early hours of the morning. Rin slid out of bed, sitting on the floor for a moment while rubbing her temples. She was wearing a pair of plain black panties with the number "68" on the right cheek. She had nothing on top.

Rin's mouth felt like sandpaper, and her stomach turned over. Her groin ached, but not in a terribly painful way. She couldn't recall every single detail from the night before, but she was quite aware of all the main events. Rin thought there would be more shame, but instead, she had an odd sense of contentment and affection for Saber. She wasn't sure how it worked.

That wasn't to say she didn't have _any_ regret, for part of her insisted that she feel filthy and traitorous, but she couldn't discern whether or not that nagging was simply contemporary expectations instilled within her since birth or not. Was she being a forward thinking young woman, embracing her sexual rights and identity? Or was she simply being a "slut"?

Rin grinned, managing to find a t-shirt and some sweatpants from her suitcase without making too much noise. She needed to get something inside of her. A drink, or better yet, some food. She stealthily made her way to the door, glancing back at the snoring Shirou and the way Sakura held him close likely all through the night. Rin tried not to let the flipping in her chest make the wine-induced headache produce something fairly undesirable. Sakura was, after all, a very good kisser.

Shirou, on the other hand, no longer had a real place in Rin's mind, and she was thankful but a little saddened by the reality of her lingering thoughts about the boy. Although it had stimulated her enough in the moment, the idea of having sex with Shirou ever again revolted Rin further than the concept of making love with her own sister. She did not harbour any affection for the young man any more beyond the idea of friendship and comradery linked by Sakura's joy. As predicted, Rin had the most difficult time recalling Shirou's entrance into her body, and she tried not to linger on the memories too long since they made her doubt the resolve she needed in place to continue on with her day as normal.

Rin then allowed herself to stare at Saber for but a moment, not wanting her emotions to get the better of her and drag her king out of bed. She wanted to be with the beautiful girl, but she imagined Saber needed her rest just as well, considering how late into the night Rin, Sakura, and Saber had played. Rin had much fonder recollections of these interactions, if she was going to be honest. As long as Saber was involved, she was much better with anything that happened. She thought watching Sakura ever kiss her girlfriend would upset her, but just the extracted image was enough to…

Rin shut the door behind her and closed her eyes, convincing the antagonistic instincts within that she wasn't some sort of deviant. She was just…just…!

* * *

The ding of the elevator snapped Rin out of a temporary zombified state. She was exhausted, and her eyes were sweltering, but sleep just wasn't possible. She found her way to the café within the hotel, its setup like something of what Rin knew of the western late eighteen hundreds. There were guests moving to and fro, the bustle of departing from their stay causing a need to shuffle with purpose. All Rin could hear was a collection of strange intonations and scarce words she could make out just barely. She felt very foreign suddenly; foreign and isolated. She wished for Saber all the more, but grit her teeth and steadied her gaze, knowing she was stronger than that.

Rin found a seat at one of the quaint little tables, and she was immediately approached by a worker dressed as a butler of sorts. He was tall and fairly handsome, his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and groomed facial hair likely appealing to most.

' _Good morning, my lady. How are you?_ '

Rin swallowed her nerves, aware that confidence was half the battle.

' _I am fine. How are you?_ '

The man's face changed just so, understanding coming over him. He glanced about for help that wouldn't be there, and resolved himself to what needed to be done with grace. Was Rin's accent that thick? She thought she had done fairly well.

' _Menu._ ' The man handed Rin a beautifully constructed little card and pointed, displaying the various drinks and morning snacks. ' _Let me know what you would like._ '

' _Thank-you._ ' Rin nodded. ' _Tea, please_. _And…that._ ' She indicated what she hoped was an herbal drink as well as a croissant, and the man bowed before departing to his little stand where he began to work.

'It would appear your English skills will need to be brushed up on if you truly desire to study here in London.' A powerful female voice almost startled Rin. She was nearly too tired to recognize the vice director, Lorelei's, tone.

Rin immediately stood politely, but she was waved off after another moment.

'Relax. It is I who am intruding upon your time. May I?' Lorelei pulled at the chair opposite to Rin's.

'Of course. Please, excuse me. I've just woken up.'

'Naturally. I imagine the amount of socializing you were forced to do would tire anyone to the point of sleeping in some.' Lorelei moved very similarly to Saber; that is, with a noteworthy amount of grace alongside a dignified power which dared any to question its capabilities. In addition, she was in a loose-fitting robe that was almost like a housecoat, but much more elegant and fashionable for everyday use.

'Still…I didn't expect to see you here at the hotel.'

Lorelei grinned smugly.

'I suppose you wouldn't. I _did_ say I wanted a chance to speak with you, and thus, I made sure I remained in the area. Having my men on duty for the vicinity made meeting with you simple enough as well.'

'Ah, yes.' Rin giggled.

' _Your drink and snack, my lady._ '

' _Thank-you._ '

' _May I have a large black coffee, please._ ' Lorelei asked in perfect English.

' _Oh! My pleasure, madam_.'

Rin blew on her tea, holding it in both hands and waiting for Lorelei to say something. Rin wasn't entirely positive how she should act, and her headache wasn't helping matters. For the vice director to approach Rin personally was something grand indeed, and although Rin didn't fear making a misstep, she was still cautious.

'I imagine you have a fairly full day planned, and thus, I will keep this brief. I only wanted to confirm your immediate intentions, and to, quite honestly, perform a personal evaluation of your character.'

Once again, Lorelei made Rin miss Saber more. Her direct way of speaking precisely what was on her mind without dancing around the core subject matter was utterly refreshing. However…

'Should I play along as though that's truly what you're here for?' Rin took a sip of her tea and tried not to grin too confidently because Lorelei was doing it for her.

'Hm. Was I that transparent?'

'No. But you are already more than aware of what I am capable of. My father did not raise a fool, and I certainly took what he taught me and researched in theory and in practise further until such analysis became second nature.'

'So it would seem.' Lorelei's coffee was placed before her, a strong aroma surrounding it with steam. 'I am pleased, Rin Tohsaka. I take comfort in knowing I don't need to hold back with you. Keep such command of your abilities and I may take you as my apprentice myself.'

Rin couldn't resist the urge to smile at such a thought. Lorelei would never say such a thing without serious consideration. Perhaps she felt the same immediate kinship that Rin did.

'In any case, I am getting ahead of myself. Might I ask you a question, however?'

'If you don't already know the answer, then I am more than willing.'

'Heh. Yes. Well, I always have a number of answers prepared. However, I must know what your relationship with Saber is. She is a heroic spirit in her homeland, and the old men are growing restless at her presence. Should you will it, you could quite readily wage war on the Clock Tower and cause substantial damage in the process. I must hear from you yourself why that legendary being remains in this world.'

Rin met Lorelei's intense stare. How many individuals had crumbled under the sheer weight of this woman's presence? Rin's mana line was reacting even now, and she was certain the vice director was doing little more than sustaining her regular circulatory system.

'…I'm almost certain you know why already.'

'Perhaps, and your abnormal resistance toward the vice director of the institute you wish to build a career through solidifies some speculation, but I prefer to have no doubts. Maintaining a heroic spirit in this world is no small task for a mage without assistance from the grail. Nonetheless, you accepted this toll on your body without any obvious regret.'

A shiver ran Rin's spine. She would hate to be on this woman's bad side.

'Saber has been reincarnated with a human body, so I believe calling her a spirit would be inaccurate. However, you are correct, she _does_ rely on me for maintenance because of her unnatural birth into this world. I have more than enough mana at my disposal, and I train almost daily to push my limit further.'

'Training can only stretch the base perimeters so far.'

'I understand that, but I feel mine have not been maximised quite yet.'

'Hm. Good.' Lorelei sipped her coffee, folding one leg over the other with perfect precision. She was an attractive woman, in a strange way. Although Saber was naturally fair and beautiful, like a princess, no matter how hard she tried to be otherwise, Lorelei had a true aura of a commanding, female officer that had a unique allure all its own. Her features were sharp and hard, but her eyes had a calmness and near-acceptance of any challenge that Rin found stimulating.

'…To answer your main question though, I must admit that it was Saber who made the wish ultimately, since I was out of commission at the time of the Holy Grail's full manifestation. She made the wish based on my insistent desires though, so I suppose you could call it _our_ wish.'

'You had no ambition for the grail's holy powers prior to meeting your servant, then?'

Rin shrugged, taking a long drink of her tea and feeling its warmth trickle down her throat. The focussed sensation on the liquid passing through her sensorial duct brought recollections back form the night before that she didn't exactly dislike.

'That would be an accurate evaluation. I simply wanted to win the war for my family's name; that was all. True pride and honour cannot be granted by any false reality.'

'Indeed.' Lorelei smiled, blinking long. 'But what of Saber? A heroic spirit _only_ agrees to the rules laid out by the grail if they have a desperate yearning of their own.'

'Yes…' Rin thought about the early parts of the war and how quickly she and Saber grew to respect and cherish one another. She remembered the cruel realization that her closest friend might not always be with her, and the heart-crushing thought of living without the wonderful king. 'She wanted to return back in time to change how she ruled as king. Her regret was so raw and powerful, and her sense of duty exceeded even my own. She made me feel like a child, she was so full of responsibility.'

'I can see that. What happened?'

Rin sighed, learning much about the woman sitting across from her in a short period of time. She took it as a compliment, conversely, because no sane person would spend so much social effort on someone they had no deeper interest in. No. Rin believed Lorelei when she suggested that she had high hopes for the Tohsaka heir. Rin wouldn't lie now. She would show her true face without shame. Lorelei would do the same. Take her or leave her, it wouldn't change who she was.

'I fell in love with her…' Rin uttered wistfully.

There was a pause, Lorelei not even moving save to adjust the side ponytail that hung over her right shoulder slightly. She nodded slowly after a time.

'So, it is as I thought.'

'Yes.'

'…Do you intend to hide it?'

Rin's eyes flared, and despite her still marginally throbbing headache, she found her resolve anew.

'I don't intend on making a show of it, at the very least.'

Lorelei breathed out slowly, tapping the table with her free hand. Rin couldn't get a read on her, and that was saying something. She was deliberately being evasive with her body language.

'That will cause complications for the senior members of the association. They will not like it in the slightest, of that I can promise you. They will do everything in their power to remove any such blight from their pure playground. They will use Saber as a potential threat to nip your progress in the bud at the slimmest of needs. You will be treated as an outcast by many of your peers who wish to remain untainted in the eyes of their superiors. Your life in the Clock Tower could be perfect should you deny that which you derive a surmount of pleasure from. It wouldn't be difficult to fool them all. There will always be speculation, for that is the nature of women being so close without a man to "facilitate" them, but with your intelligence and social suave, there would be nothing to fear. What say you to this?'

Another loaded question, but Rin understood Saber so well that comprehending the thought patterns of a similar-minded individual wasn't entirely impossible. She had no need to hesitate.

'I will become a mage with indispensable qualities that shall elevate my status above any such scrutiny. Through that infamy, I will create a new social order that finds reasonable respect and understanding of matters that truly do not affect the worth of an individual whatsoever. My winning of the fifth Holy Grail War places me in an advantageous position for a limited amount of time, and in that time, I will prove my worth above and beyond expectation.'

Lorelei allowed Rin's words to settle, and then she simply grinned, shifting her legs into opposite positions and smirking.

'With the right support, that is certainly a route you can contest, Ms. Tohsaka. Nonetheless, as someone within the highest ranks of the magi world, I guarantee that such a path is the most challenging of all available to you.'

'I am not humiliated by my relationship with Saber. In fact, who wouldn't find pride in the mere concept of loving and being loved by one of the most legendary and inspiring of kings?' Rin's heart jumped, and she found this discussion bringing forth her most precious of considerations. She wanted to see Saber right now, but this conversation, she knew, was so very, very important in the moment.

Lorelei placed her cup down and leaned forward, resting her chin on her intermingled hands.

'…I am pleased by your words, Ms. Tohsaka. You have quite readily earned the trust and backing of one of the most influential beings within the association. I see myself in you, in many ways…and should you not falter in your claims, then expect my guidance and tutelage from this point forward. I had an inkling you were a woman to keep my eye on the moment I met you, and it is abundantly clear that, once again, I was right. Your drive and resolve is no laughing matter. I am inspired by your unfiltered courage, and I easily comprehend why Arturia Pendragon has fallen in love with you.'

Rin felt her face heating up, but she did her best to conceal the fact.

'Thank-you.'

'That is not to say it still won't be a trial to propel you to where you are capable of going, but if you maintain this level of effort, I have little doubt in your success. If all else fails, you have Saber to lean on as well, correct?'

A flicker in her heart as Rin nodded once.

'Admittedly, she has been my rock on more than a number of occasions.'

'There is no shame in having someone you trust enough to act as that form of support.' Lorelei placed her cup down and then reached into her pocket to extract her phone. It was a flip style device, well behind the times. Rin was shocked the woman could get by in such an important position with such a limited form of communication.

'I want to have your personal contact information, Ms. Tohsaka, if you would allow me. We will begin the preliminary work on your enrollment within the Clock Tower's educational sector as soon as possible. When would you like to officially begin your study?'

Rin had already given this some subconscious thought. Her answer wasn't one Lorelei could likely understand, but she wouldn't back down now. She had a feeling she was in a position to at least make this request.

'I have one more year of high school, and I would like to complete it prior to beginning my work in the Clock Tower.'

Predictably, Lorelei raised a brow, but must've considered the possibility of the answer, for she simply shrugged dismissively.

'That makes a degree of sense. Partially because Saber has never experienced a student's life, despite her age, presumably?'

'Mostly.' Rin chuckled.

'That would be a sight to see. I imagine she is quite the spectacle with her foreign appearance in Japan. Here, beyond her obvious beauty, she does not stand out as much. That must be a relief for you. You're more of the eye-catcher, one would say, with your evident Asian descent and splash of mixed blood.'

'Perhaps…' Rin knew what Lorelei was saying, but she found the attention given to her by courting men tiresome more than anything. The night before had proven just how fatigued the young woman had become.

'In any case, that's all the more reason for me to have your contact information. Shall we?'

'I…don't have my phone on me at the moment.'

A beat.

'Oh. I assumed…All girls your age seem to be…Huh. Interesting. Well, I can enter it manually, in any case.'

Rin didn't feel the need to go into her difficulties with technology most of the time. She could relay her number with ease, and Lorelei was satisfied, even if Rin suspected, with the network available to her, that this was merely a formality for the powerful woman.

' _Good morning, good sir! It is a pleasure to meet you. I am simply parched, and desire the most lucrative of your beverages. Yes. Oh, wonderful! Thank-you ever so much!_ '

Rin's ears perked at the familiar, grating voice, and she turned in her seat enough to find Luvia in the most regal, yet shockingly suggestive, of housecoats, seemingly flaunting her ease of communication within London and her undeniably curvaceous figure that was barely second to Sakura's. She was alone, surprisingly, and Rin suspected the somewhat obnoxious girl was purposely trying to get Lorelei's attention.

'Hm. She will be good for you.' Lorelei chuckled briefly.

'How so?' Rin tried not to snort.

Lorelei didn't reply right away, and instead, shifted in her seat to lean back some.

' _Luviagelita. Come. Join us._ '

Luvia feigned complete surprise, overdramatizing the indication of herself, portraying the act of hesitation, and then eventually willing herself to take the offer gracefully.

' _My goodness! Ms. Barthomeloi! What a wonderful surprise!_ '

Rin was relieved to see that Lorelei hardly seemed fooled by the dramatics. Nonetheless, her patience was obviously a virtue, and she easily settled the excited student.

' _Indeed. I have a day to myself, for once, so I thought I would pursue some recreational activities involving promising talent._ '

' _Ah. I see._ ' Luvia eyed Rin with momentary displeasure.

Although Rin couldn't understand everything being said, she could work through the intonation, body language, and few words she knew to gather most of the conversation.

Luvia classily seated herself, adjusting her silk-made garments so that her smooth, pale leg exposed itself teasingly.

'Would it be more comfortable for you, Rin, if I spoke Japanese? I can easily go either way.' Luvia flipped her full-bodied, golden hair, the draft of such movement brushing Rin's face.

'Whatever you prefer.' Rin attempted not to growl.

' _But I assume you would favour to be incorporated into this continuing conversation as seamlessly as possible, correct? Are you more adept at conversing within the rhetoric found deep amongst the nuances of the compounded and present-day state of the English language?_ '

Rin's eye twitched. This girl…!

'Enough, Luviagelita-san. Rin is aware that she needs to study some other languages. No need to create unnecessary conflict. I heard you two put on quite the show last night, speaking of which. I wish I could have seen it.' Lorelei sounded mildly amused.

'It was a simple competition of dance; another skill Rin-san may consider improving upon.'

'Heh. I seem to recall matching you quite easily.' Rin couldn't hold her annoyance back once more. Luvia's true talent appeared to be riling Rin up when she would otherwise prefer to maintain a composed public face.

'If you wish to classify your floundering as dance, then I suppose you, at the very least, did so for a majority of the time, yes. However, I would be willing to act as a tutor for you should a more graceful form of expression be a desire.'

Lorelei clapped her hands twice, and both girls eased back into their seats, not even realizing they were leaning forward more and more with every exchange.

'As amusing as I might find your immediate rivalry, I have more important tasks to attend to today. However, should you both aspire to handle your pent up competitive spirit toward one another, I will suggest a more constructive way of going about this banter.'

'Apologies, Barthomeloi-sama.' Luvia conceded.

'I'm sorry as well.' Rin attempted not to mutter. 'What are you implying?'

'Believe it or not, Luvia-san is not all bark, even if the majority of the faculty are aware of her somewhat loud personality.' Lorelei teased, forcing the talked of girl into a state of slight embarrassment. 'She is a capable mage in her own right, and I would be willing to referee a proper match between the two of you within one of the gyms at the Clock Tower. What say you to this?'

Rin huffed, but couldn't contain a smile.

'I should get acquainted with the layout of the Clock Tower anyway, but if Luvia-san is too busy – '

'Hah! I can certainly make time for a hastily completed contest. All I need is the time, and I shall be there proper.'

'Very good.' Lorelei extracted a small notebook from her robe and flipped through the aged collection of papers with a familiar touch. 'Would this evening after dinner, perhaps around seven, work for the both of you?'

'I'm sure I can do that.' Rin nodded.

'Hm. I suppose I can simply reschedule my therapeutic massage. I will certainly be there.'

Lorelei snapped her notebook shut and stood up abruptly after making the necessary notes.

'Very good. Rin-san, I will be in touch. I'll ensure you are escorted once you reach the Clock Tower at your leisure. I am positive some of the faculty and students on campus will want to observe this duel, but I can easily sway observation if desired.'

Rin crossed her arms, challenging Luvia further without words.

'I have no problem with a crowd.' Rin lied. She had trouble going all out in front of fellow students. She would have to remind herself that her life as a mage needn't be hidden here, but the millisecond of reassurance could mean a fatal error in combat.

'Nor do I. The more the better.' Luvia sounded quite sure of her words.

'Excellent. This will be productive on many levels. I look forward to seeing you both this evening. There is always a high probability that urgent business will force me to perhaps send another faculty member to manage the event, but hopefully that is not the case today.' Lorelei glanced off to the side and nodded, but when Rin tried to see who she could be communicating with, nobody was there. 'With that, I take my leave for now. There are some matters that need my attending, of course. Enjoy London, Rin-san. And Luvia-san, as always, a pleasure.'

'Thank-you, Barthomeloi-sama.' Rin stood and bowed some, with Luvia stumbling upward to do the same, although her grace had to be forced.

'Have a pleasant day, Vice Director.'

And then there were two. Rin sat back down, fully expecting Luvia to be on her way as well, but the boisterous woman remained, folding one leg over the other masterfully so that her creamy white thigh could be seen by any once again. She took a sip of her still-steaming drink and then clinked it down, looking up at Rin finally.

'I was looking forward to my pampering tonight.' Luvia hummed dangerously, like a cat growling.

'Just move it back an hour. Our match won't take long.' Rin sighed, dismissing the trivial concern.

'Idiot. If you think I go to just any masseuse then you are, once again, terribly mistaken. She is one of the most sought after artists in London, and she is always booked for months at a time. To even cancel costs a small fortune.'

'Then don't cancel. It might save you some humiliation, in the end.'

'Oh? Oho? How very, very presumptuous, Rin- _chan_! Do you truly believe that Barthomeloi-sama would honestly suggest a duel between the two of us if she was not confident that our abilities were evenly matched? Well, "evenly" might be rather generous, but I understand her line of thinking.'

'She has yet to see what I am capable of. I _did_ win the fifth Holy Grail War, Luvia- _chan_.' Rin's headache had almost subsided, but now it was worse than ever. This girl was driving her mad with fury, but she was in a very public place, and did everything she could to contain the festering aggression that would be better used hours from now.

'You won…with Saber, the infamously greatest of servant classes at your side.'

'You are truly going to believe that I did nothing?' Rin's eyes narrowed.

'Well, it is not just me.' Luvia shrugged, gaining the advantage suddenly. 'But if you are that confident in your own personal skills, then perhaps we shall make this a little more interesting, yes? A wager linked to our duel?'

'I'm more than confident. What do you suggest?' Rin couldn't stop herself. She was just discussing her future as the potential vice director of the Mage's Association and now she was so riled up that she was allowing herself to make a ridiculous bet? Her pride was terrifying, as always.

'Heh. Although you would be _nothing_ compared to Madam Beatrix, I imagine the shame you would bear, while providing me with a two-hour long pampering session, would offset the disappointment of waiting another month for my next appointment.'

Rin bit at her lip, revolted by even the thought. Yet, a gamble wasn't any such thing if there wasn't risk involved.

'Fine.' Rin snapped. 'It's been some time since I treated myself anyway. I would prefer a more competent masseuse, but as you said, basking in your defeat shall certainly provide the stimulation that will be lacking otherwise.'

Luvia snorted, but then extended her hand for Rin to take. When both girls shook, a spark of mana manifested where their circuits collided, and Rin got a sense of what Luvia might be capable of. To her surprise, the obnoxious girl really _wasn't_ all talk, as Lorelei had said.

Luvia stood up, after finishing her drink, and fluffed her hair dramatically, breathing out in a theatrical way.

'That's all I can tolerate of you for the moment, Rin-chan. I must take my leave for now. Please, do not keep me waiting this evening. I will ensure an audience is present to better propel our talents further.'

'If you're fine with failing in front of so many, then I'll leave it up to you.' Rin giggled.

Luvia exhaled sharply through her nose and then did a small, mocking curtsy. She took one step away and then turned her head to the side in a planned afterthought.

'Oh. I should have mentioned this prior to our seal of commitment, but the massage you will be providing me tonight? It is usually a _full_ body massage, and I expect no less. _Au revoir!_ '

' _Annyeong!_ ' Rin waved in a sharp motion.

The clicking of Luvia's heels became a memory, and Rin finally relaxed her whole system, breathing in relief at the sudden concept of solitude before consuming her croissant nearly whole. A full body massage? She wasn't interested in getting one from Luvia in the slightest. She would absolutely deny the girl her punishment, and that would serve as even more humiliation. Rin had to win now. The only person she wanted touching her at this moment was…

'Rin?'

Even after all this time together nearly all hours of the day and night, her voice still made Rin's heart skip a beat. Rin shifted just slightly and saw Saber in her morning glory, her beautiful blonde hair slightly un-kept, a light, long-sleeved shirt over loose-fitted pants that reached just below her knee on, and yet Rin could tell something was wrong with the young woman almost immediately. Was she upset about the night before now that all was said and done? Was she feeling intense regret, or anger, or embarrassment, or…?

'We need to talk, Rin…'


	68. Day 18

Day 18

Rin forgot to breathe until she choked and had a minor spasm. She caught the attention of a few individuals bustling about, but most people in the area were too concerned with their own lives to care. Saber went to Rin's side, but she hesitated to touch her, and had her hands elevated next to the girl's shoulders awkwardly.

'D-did you want to talk here or…?' Rin managed after a moment.

'I would…prefer perhaps the courtyard we ventured into yesterday, if possible. There is more privacy there.'

'Oh. Yes. That's fine. I'm just going to pay my bill. Did you want anything before we head out?'

'I had some water upstairs. I'm well.'

'Okay.'

To say Rin was panicking as she and Saber walked in near silence to the garden would be a slight exaggeration. To say she had no worries at all would be a severe oversight. Rin knew that every bad conversation in a relationship started with "We need to talk.", and she had reason to believe that Saber could very well be upset with her for a number of reasons that all involved what had transpired the night before, but Rin convinced herself that this was not the case. Saber hadn't been completely against what Rin allowed to take place. In fact, Saber was the one who had planted the seed in Rin's mind to begin with. If Saber was mad, then Rin had every right to be mad too, because it was certainly a combined effort of sexual deviance.

Yet, the guilt came back to Rin, and the more she attempted to reject it, the more it tightened its hold around her neck. Shirou, the beyond lucky boy, had had sex with Sakura, Rin, and Saber in one night. Rin was certain he had used up all his good fortune and then some. Nonetheless, Saber's interaction with him was very different from Rin's. Saber only agreed to any form of penetration because of the fact that Rin was basically the one entering her. Indeed, just the recollection of the act made Rin aroused all over again (she seriously reconsidered disregarding that particular vein of magic use). However, Rin had very much had sex with Shirou himself, and Saber hadn't even been involved other than giving her (apparent) blessing.

This was the only wrinkle in the rug, and Rin feared what her decision would result in. She didn't want to believe that she would lose Saber over what she now knew to be something she had no further interest in.

The two young women made it out into the courtyard, and fortunately, they were the only ones present in the mid-morning sun with a slight overcast here and there. The air was a little cool, but not unbearably so. Rin exhaled deeply, steadying her heart and turning to Saber so that they stood only a few inches apart. She could smell the soap on the girl's skin still, the memory of Rin and her sister lathering the stuff on the proud king with their bodies making her face flush.

'So, what do you need to talk about?' Rin heard the irritation in her own voice, and knew Saber wouldn't miss it either. They understood one another too well. It was a weakness in situations like this.

Saber fidgeted with her hands, her eyes distant and unwilling to make contact with Rin's own.

'I…am unsure how to word this, Rin.' She started, obviously conflicted.

If Saber was going to break up with Rin, then of course she would have difficulty expressing that desire. Technically, the two women were linked until Saber could find another mage to siphon mana from. It made the act of separating that much harder. Had Rin made a terrible mistake by investing so much into someone she might not comprehend as much as initially suspected?

No. there was no need to panic quite yet. Rin was being irrational. Saber hadn't even said anything. There was no point in speculating until Rin knew all the details of the situation. That was how she operated, and today would be no different.

'You can always be honest with me.' Rin calmed every circuit in her body. She just needed to hear what Saber would say next. It was nothing to fret over. It might just affect the entirety of the rest of her life. That was fine.

 _God._ Rin's breaths came quicker.

'Yes. That's true.' Saber shifted on the spot, looking ever so gorgeous in the rays of the sun and the way it reflected off of her golden mane. The loose, comfortable clothing was overly endearing, and her tentative approach to this need to talk made Rin swoon. If anything, Rin wanted to log this very second into her memory forever, come what may.

'Very well. I will just come out and say it, whatever repercussions produced because of my honesty be damned.'

Rin bit her lip and waited as Saber took a deep inhale of air and then gripped at her chest. Her head went fuzzy, and she tried not to faint. How brutal stress could be when so much was on the line.

'Rin…have I become a filthy woman?'

It shouldn't have been comedic. It shouldn't have made Rin snort and restrain laughter. Saber was completely serious, but the way she asked the question, and the near death-inducing anxiety Rin had endured over the course of ten minutes, made the relief that soothed every pore on Rin's body tickle her innards and made her just want to laugh in liberation.

'You find my fears comedic?' Saber raised a brow, and she was just too adorable.

'N-no. No. It's just…I thought…Never mind. I'm sorry.'

'What did you think?'

'Nothing. I was being foolish.' Rin wiped a tear from her eye and expelled the rest of her giggles willingly. 'Let's start with what you mean by "filthy".'

'Regarding last night's sexual exploits, that is. I…find myself reflecting on them not with the severe amount of regret I suspected I would. In fact, I found it all extremely riveting and enlightening, in its own way. A woman who ventured into multiple events of sexual pleasure was frequently looked down upon in my time, and she would be treated with little respect. Indeed, she was less than human, and was simply viewed as a convenient mass of flesh for the sole purpose of unrestrained pleasure. I wonder, due to my own enjoyment of our endeavours, if I am now such a woman. The thought…frightens me, since I hold much pride in my own person and the decisions I make. It is troubling…'

Rin cupped her chin and nodded, her brain no longer pounding thanks to Saber's presence and the fresh air. She worked through what Saber was saying, analyzing her words while keeping the time period in mind.

'I think…there are a few details you need to consider before you allow yourself to feel "tainted". One: you came from a time where women were hardly human to begin with. Their roles were preordained as heir-producers, political tools, and caregivers; little else. Two: from what I have studied, women were thought to not "enjoy" sex until somewhat recently. A woman was simply a means to an end for the male's release and pleasure alone. Her "orgasm" didn't exist, and far be it for anyone to even claim that a female had sexual drive of her own. Three: the word "slut" is basically a cancer that's telling women that they are not allowed to be sexually liberal with their own bodies. It's just another form of control issued by a gender barrier that should have never existed in the first place.'

Rin felt her face heating up and tingling, her mind working in overdrive as it accumulated all of her bitter thoughts that had compounded the more she subconsciously analyzed her and Saber's position in society. She watched as Saber blinked back whatever emotion was attempting to hold her, and then Rin took her lady by the waist, feeling the woman's shapely hips within her shaking palms.

'Four: it's all…bullshit.' She hissed, her voice merging into a whisper. 'You're living proof of that. You were a king. You ruled one of the most important pieces of lands successfully when only a man was thought to be capable. You hid your gender, sure, but it only goes to show how destructive stereotypes and prejudices are. I fell in love with Arturia Pendragon, the person. If you were a man, I'm sure nothing would have changed for me. That's the truth.' Rin wasn't entirely sure about the final comment, but it didn't matter enough to expound upon.

'…I see.' Saber uttered, shocked for various reasons.

'You are not a "whore", "slut" or any such nonsense because you took hold of your life and dictated how you wanted to live it. We are sexual beings by nature, and we should never _ever_ feel shame for practising our basic human rights as competent, reasoning creatures in our prime.'

Saber finally smiled, touching Rin's moist face gently.

'You have given all of this serious consideration, it would seem. Your words…touch my soul. I will take them to heart, and try not to remain burdened.' Saber nodded, stepping in a little closer now. 'Thank-you, Rin. You consistently reaffirm the love I feel for you.'

'I-it's nothing…' Rin pouted, annoyed by her rampant emotions. Saber undid her so easily.

The king backed away then, taking hold of her arm and rubbing it gently.

'Might I make a confession, however?'

'Of course.' Rin sounded self-assured, but her stomach became a cage.

'I…struggled with Shirou taking you last night. It was…very difficult to endure. I wanted to allow you some closure, but I doubt I could easily permit such a thing again. It was…too intimate and…foreign. I have trouble expressing my exact line of thinking, and I apologize for possibly making you uncomfortable, but I cannot lie to you, Rin.'

Rin chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep her tears to a minimum.

'I-I know. I feel the same. I consoled myself by knowing you were my first, but it was different, and I honestly feel nothing for him anymore. It was a curiosity that I…wish I allowed time to manage. If anything, that is my sole regret…'

Saber lifted her face and appeared immediately relieved.

'I am happy to hear that, and I will not mention it again if we have met in understanding.' Saber paused, breathing out as if to expel further agony. She shook her head with a twitch, taking on a more roguish tone. 'However, even the acts you performed with your sister do not fall under that regret you mention?'

Rin rubbed her forehead, the release of the load weighing her down slightly making for a more playful mood.

'You don't have to remind me…'

'Heh. I beg to differ. It was very…erotic, and I drew much pleasure from observing as well as engaging the two of you. Perhaps I truly am somewhat of a deviant with my fetishes. How interesting…'

'Trust me, I'm sort of grappling with how I feel about that as well. Shirou was fun to tease on some levels, but…w-well…I have better memories of…you, me, and Sakura…'

'So, given the right scenario, you would invite another female into our play in the future once more?'

Rin tried to read Saber's intent, but her embarrassment hindered her abilities.

'E-enough, Saber! We're in London and you're talking about our next o-o-orgy!'

'That word is a little strong…'

'S-still…!'

'You're correct, nonetheless. I apologize. You do this to me, you should know.'

'It's fine…' Rin mumbled, playing with her hands behind her back. 'A-and…yes…' She added in a low volume.

Saber contemplated forcing her girlfriend to repeat herself louder, but she, instead, took Rin's hand and held it tight until the two young women made it back to their hotel room.

* * *

Once reunited with Sakura, the shower running where Shirou was likely cleansing himself, Rin immediately felt a sense of awkwardness tickling her skin. She thought she would be fine, but the moment she made eye contact with her sister – the pretty girl in nothing but a thick-strapped tank-top and white panties – Rin couldn't help but recall the soft kisses she had shared with her and the way Sakura had masterfully pushed Rin into a number of orgasms. Rin could feel the warm insides of her sister tightening around her fingers, the way Sakura's soft breasts engulfed Rin's own, and the feeling of her younger sibling's hard clit teasing Rin's most sensitive of places. Even the images of Sakura and Saber kissing passionately, only to alternate through Rin and continue the cycle while the trio of girls provoked one another, endangered Rin's calmed drive.

'G-good morning, Onee-san.' Sakura blushed instantly, holding a piece of her clothing to her face.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?' Rin tried. She really tried, but Sakura's obvious shyness only made matters worse.

'Y-yes. After we…er…I…um…left the bathroom, I don't even remember much more after that. It was…a good sleep. H-how about you?'

'More than less the same.' Rin shrugged. Seeing just how different her sister was without alcohol to spur her on was jarring. Sakura clearly remembered what had happened, but the question was whether or not she struggled with the truth.

'That's good. Heh. Um…'

'There is no need to be nervous.' Saber began, digging through her clothes in an effort to find an outfit for the day. 'Rin is fine with what happened last night. Shirou's more involved contribution shall not occur again, but otherwise, you should not act any differently around your sister. She has accepted what transpired and is not upset; particularly where you participated, since I imagine that is where this air of reluctance is stemming from.'

'S-Saber…!' Rin stuttered.

'Really, Onee-san? I thought…I was scared I…went too far. I…well…I sort of let everything out last night. I wanted to be brave and…honest…but…'

Rin sighed, massaging her temples.

'What Saber said isn't wrong, okay? I don't want to get into it, because it's just…weird, but maybe it's due to the fact we've been separated for so long, I don't know. Just…just don't tell Shirou, understand?'

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

'O-oh, Onee-san! I…I just couldn't help myself. I love Shirou, of course, but you're just so…so beautiful, and I've always admired you, so…so having s-sex with you…'

'A-ahhhh! D-don't say it like that…!' Rin ruffled her own head and then shook her sister, but not in a mean way. Sakura was grinning from ear to ear the whole time, and Saber watched on with almost sadness.

'No more talking about it! It's done!' Rin huffed.

'Aw...' Sakura flared her cheeks. 'B-but…'

The shower stopped, and Shirou stepped out of the washroom a couple of minutes later with a towel around his waist. His face was a montage of expressions, before he settled on his signature awkward grin and mannerisms.

'Uh…good morning, everyone.'

'P-put on a shirt, Emiya-kun!' Rin turned her head, glancing at Saber and seeing that she only appeared mildly irritated.

'Huh? I'm confused. Last night _did_ happen, right? Or was I dreaming?' Shirou eyed Rin and his features tensed. 'I don't think it was a dream…'

'I-it was a one time only occasion and it will _not_ be discussed again!' Rin stressed, articulating very clearly.

'Yeah. I know.' Shirou attempted a nonchalant attitude, but it was quite clear that he felt pretty good about it all. Rin didn't blame him, really. He had won the lottery, if she was to be overly conceited. At least Rin didn't have that sense of lost opportunity anymore. The romanticized relationship she could have had with Shirou, should she not have backed off for the sake of her sister, didn't pique her interest in the slightest anymore. She was completely satisfied, and choosing the boy over Saber was an impossibility. Rin still thought of Shirou as a friend, and he was a good man, all things considered, but he didn't compare to Saber, in Rin's mind. Despite the regret that somewhat haunted Rin surrounding her interaction with Shirou the night before, the confidence she found in her love for Saber now that all lingering, distant doubt had been done away with was worth it, in the end.

'Can I just say that you and Saber were very pretty last night. I can definitely tell how much you two care about one another. It's actually sort of inspiring, since I sometimes struggle with that sort of emotion…'

Rin was caught off guard by Shirou's observation, and was charmed by the way he attempted to word his deeper thoughts. She could see that Sakura was also beaming from ear to ear.

'T-thank-you.' Rin answered. 'You were…considerate as well. I appreciate the restraint you showed.'

'Indeed. Upon seeing Rin naked for the first time, I doubt I could enact your level of control.' Saber asserted herself, as if in challenge.

'Well…it was a bizarre situation, so I think that helped…'

'But Onee-san really has a sexy body. So smooth, and firm, and…'

'C-can we just drop it now!'

* * *

Having the necessary reconciliation in place, Rin found it much easier to handle her thoughts around Sakura and Shirou. Surprisingly, after hashing it out with everyone, the small group functioned fairly normally amongst one another. There was, naturally, moments of silent contemplation or awkwardness, but that would dissipate in time, and Rin understood that her current relationships with everyone involved were the best case scenarios for such an emotionally complicated feat.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, (with Rin in a stylish sweater and skirt, Saber a newer white dress, Sakura modeling a long-sleeved shirt that reached her thighs and leggings, and Shirou with a t-shit, light button-up, and jeans) Sakura suggested they all explore a bit of the city and get some breakfast at one of the local diners before mapping out a plan for doing a more thorough touring expedition. Saber was quite enthused about the concept of eating, and Shirou made sure to grab a handful of pamphlets and touring brochures from the hotel's lobby for reading during breakfast despite Rin having brought a travelling book purchased in Fuyuki City.

Walking to a random nearby diner for breakfast truly helped Rin realize that she was in another part of the world altogether. London was just _so_ different from Fuyuki City; it's overall layout steeped in history and lore at every turn. The buildings were totally different in structure, and the mass of people up and about, speaking a very foreign language to Rin, for the most part, had a sense of urgency and aggression to them that was a little off-putting. The only aspect of the city that Rin found some familiarity with was the incredible amount of cars and traffic. Nonetheless, the day was a decent one, weather wise, with the temperature cool but not unpleasant.

Rin's group barely got a block away from the hotel before Saber indicated a quaint looking diner that buzzed with activity and an aroma that certainly couldn't be denied. Although the interior was borderline hectic, and the service was reluctant to engage Rin's group until Saber said something quite competently in her mother language, the food more than made up for the initially negative impression. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, sausages, omelets, and more were spread before the small party, and Saber's somewhat sombre mood was lifted the moment she saw and tasted all the delicious foods.

With that, the day started off on the right foot, and a plan was made to take advantage of the time available to the touring group. The west side of London was the main target for the majority of the remaining morning and afternoon. Saber led the charge, thanks to her impeccable English skills, and a taxi was hailed. The National Gallery became the first stop. Rin fully understood just how amazing London was the moment the group made it into the more tourist-y section of the city, with enormous, architecturally phenomenal structures literally any which way one looked. The National Gallery was already flooded with like-minded tourists and even locals, with the entrance of the building itself impressive enough to give pause.

"I approve of this mascot for such an awe-inspiring structure." Saber patted a huge stone stature of a lion that greeted any guests approaching his den of pride. Rin hastily snapped a picture of Saber next to the granite beast, and then Sakura offered to get a shot of the two girls in one frame, which Rin was more than happy to oblige to.

Once inside the gallery, Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Shirou's sense of sight was ravaged by the sheer volume of beauty littering every waking sector of the building. Works from only the most famous of artists were put on proud display, with Leonardo da Vinci, Michaelangelo, Gainsborough, Turner, and Monet prominently in sight, to name a few. Saber was particularly drawn to the pieces, with Rin sharing her interest just as well, perhaps even more so. Shirou and Sakura didn't share the same enthusiasm, but they could recognize the history that was laid out before them, and it was overly clear that the artworks contained a raw sense of sight and enlightenment that contemporary artists simply couldn't achieve easily.

The British Museum was next, and this was a much more modern building that had artifacts and antiquities that spanned hundreds and hundreds of years, supposedly. Although not quite as popular as the National Gallery, it would seem, there were still an abundance of people touring the various tools as well as trinkets from ages past. The ceiling drew Saber's attention the most, since it was comprised of countless windows that gave way to the partially overcast sky. Eventually, the group stumbled upon "Excalibur", and everyone perked up at the immediate intimacy in relation to the relic.

"How can this be?" Saber had asked.

"It's likely a replica based on what history portrayed the sword to truly look like." Rin explained.

"Isn't that slander?"

"Um…Not really. It's not like they're selling it."

"Hmm…"

"Yours is much prettier." Sakura contributed.

"Of course; because mine is the original." Saber replied haughtily, and then insisted that she get a picture with the "fake blade" regardless.

Real amusement came when a worker at the museum approached the party and began relaying some impressively memorized bits of information regarding the sword encased in glass and propped up on an intricate pedestal. Saber did well, all things considered, but she couldn't stop from prying for more information, and scoffing at regular intervals, to the poor worker's dismay.

" _You must be cautious of what some books tell you, young man_." Saber said dismissively at the end of the exchange. " _History is a slippery thing, and not one to be presumptuous toward_."

Rin wished she could've understood the entirety of the conversation better, and was reminded to refocus on her study of English once her mini-vacation was over.

St. Paul's Cathedral and the Tower of London were authentic throwbacks to ages past, and Saber found the tower impressively reminiscent of what she knew to be her land from her time. The enormous diamond found during the tour made Sakura's eyes sparkle, and she nudged at Shirou playfully, offhandedly suggesting that she would be satisfied with that size. Saber found the comment a little odd, and after forcing Sakura into a blushing frenzy, finally understood what the girl had been implying. Saber became much quieter after that for a time, and Rin prayed it had nothing to do with regret or nostalgia surrounding the displacement the young woman was likely feeling within such a familiar feeling castle.

Stomachs were grumbling once the Tower of London's tour concluded, and the small party settled with a tiny café nearby since it was late afternoon already. Although physical fatigue threatened to dissuade further exploration, the limiting time that was allowed for sightseeing such an incredible city outweighed the temptation to rest for more than half an hour.

Saber was soon dumbfounded by the sight of an enormous skeletal Tyrannosaurus Rex within the Natural History Museum, standing next to it and lifting her hands high in an attempt to compare to the towering reptile's sheer size. Rin found the sight particularly amusing, and had a giggling fit due to the comedic visuals and her own joy at spending such a wondrous day with her king.

"I would have liked to challenge such a foe with Excalibur. He seems quite formidable." Saber went on.

"Even you may have struggled against that one." Rin teased.

The gothic-fairy tale inspired architecture of the place provided more reasons to pause and reflect, with various points of history frozen in time for viewing and analysis. Eventually, the party found that a portion of the museum had been set aside for a skating rink, the popularity of such a recreational past time evident by the sheer mass of people crowding about the place.

"That…seems trying.' Saber hesitated, but soon enough, Sakura and Rin convinced the cautious woman to equip a pair of skates and flail about on the rink, with Rin holding her lady's hands and easing her into the awkward motions to steady herself and propel forward, if a little bit.

"You'd think someone with such physical prowess would be a natural at this sort of thing." Rin couldn't help but laugh, Saber's flinching movements and permanently squinting face of concentration sending her into full admiration mode.

"This will not take me long to master. It is like any sport, r-really…!' And Saber lost complete control, falling down hard and bringing Rin with her, the fusion of their voices of surprise causing many to pause. Rin and Saber could only laugh after that, and the rest of the skate time proved enjoyable in every way, Saber eventually capable of at least staying up and moving at a moderately slow pace. It was such a simple activity, but Rin valued every second of it, looking forward to more such interactions with the person she found herself falling in love with over and over again the more she learned about Saber's very human quirks.

Although nothing was taking place at the exact time Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Shirou decided to visit, Shakespeare's Globe was, nonetheless, a glorious auditorium of a seeming more gifted time of stagecraft and exploration of the arts. The small group could feel the remnants of all that had taken place in such a truly mystifying realm of expression. Sakura boldly stepped up and onto the stage, but was soon notified by security that she was more than welcome to look, but playing about on the stage itself was certainly not permitted. The embarrassed girl hastily obliged, and lost some of her gumption for a bit following the funny incident.

Supper was decided to be had as four o'clock approached, and the group already planned to stop at a bistro called Green Man and French Horn. Like everywhere in London, it seemed, the place was packed, and it was difficult to find a table for quite awhile. But once the food was brought, and Rin, Saber, Sakura, and Shirou could exchange their initial impressions on London, true relaxation and enthusiasm could be found regarding the trip. Shirou really enjoyed the atmosphere of London the most, since even the thickest crowds hardly seemed to faze him. Sakura said she thought the theatre was the most romantic, and Saber loved anything that had to do with her time's influence and the various models of beasts, such as the lion and dinosaur they had seen. Rin truly revelled in anything that sparked Saber's attention, but she discovered pleasure in the various artifacts that had been discovered and read about. She loved learning about history, and she felt as though she was dipping her toe into pieces of the past that she would, sadly, never truly know.

During a delicious dinner of very western foods that was presented in great portions, Rin revealed her plans to visit the Clock Tower after eating in order to tour her future facility and duel Luvia. The latter piece of news brought Saber some surprise, and Rin encouraged everyone to continue touring the city and not be delayed because of her silly squabble, but it was easily decided that everyone would support the haughty girl, and within an hour, a taxi was taken back to central London where the daunting Clock Tower loomed.

* * *

'I cannot say I support the idea of you fighting this evening.' Saber said quietly as she and the rest of the group approached the entrance to the incredible Clock Tower, having been silent the whole trip.

'Why is that? I'm quite capable, you know.'

'…I do. But I still don't like it.'

Rin grinned, leaning into the sour girl playfully.

'Are you angry because I didn't tell you right away?'

'N-no. Of course not.'

'Then why are you annoyed, your majesty?'

'I…I am not quite sure, honestly.'

'I'll be careful, Saber.'

'I know. I do know.'

Rin tried not to pounce on the young woman right there. It wouldn't do to act so childishly within the sphere of her future career, but Saber's furrowed brow and obvious anxiety due to Rin not keeping her completely filled in about the details of her life was somewhat endearing.

Once Rin and her party made it into the Clock Tower, she was immediately intercepted by a couple of mages, both a little older and male.

'Rin Tohsaka?' The one said in just slightly off Japanese.

'Yes.'

'We are to escort you to the gym. Lady Lorelei is waiting.'

'Very well.' Rin nodded to her friends, and despite her longing to explore the cathedral-like Clock Tower as much as possible, she knew that time would come. For now, she needed to put a certain arrogant girl in her place, and rightfully establish her dominance amongst her peers beyond simple word of mouth and suspected luck.

After a full day of relaxing and idly spending her time with the people she most cherished in her life, Rin was ready to let loose. She had had multiple weeks of simply maintaining her competence when it came to magic. Admittedly, Saber's presence had been a distraction, and Rin was more than ready to push her mana circuits to their limit in order to show exactly what she was capable of. This was a frivolous duel to some, perhaps, but Rin was more than aware that she was being appraised one final time by Lorelei and whoever other influential mages would be present.

Rin licked her lips, her right arm tingling with anticipation as she strode down the ancient halls of her future home. She was ready to fight. She was prepared to take this next step with Saber at her side.


	69. Day 19

Day 19

Rin stared at the uniform that had been laid out for her. It was a primarily yellow and black sports set two-piece. She picked the thing up, and realized it wasn't just any sort of material, but a very specialized type of under armour that seemed like any other piece of cloth to the inexperienced eye. It stretched easily enough, but she could feel the perfectly crafted substance between her fingers almost reconstructing itself within her grasp.

This was going to be a serious fight. Such precautions meant Rin was expected to go all out, since this suit was clearly made for intense practical mage training.

'A curious piece of clothing.' Saber touched the malleable bit, observing it carefully.

'I knew this would turn out to be anything but a simple duel, but the association is making it too obvious.' Rin glanced about the large, vacant changeroom save for her and Saber. She could hear a faint hum coming from the nearby gym, where Shirou and Sakura had been led by the two men who had escorted Rin to her current location. There was quite the crowd gathered, Rin imagined. This had become an event.

'Indeed.'

'Lorelei is testing me, Saber. I spoke with her this morning.'

'Oh? Extensively?'

'Enough. She seems to think I have potential to move quite high up in the Clock Tower.'

'I wouldn't dismiss that possibility.'

'Thanks.' Rin lifted her sweater over her head, her bare, arched back giving Saber pause. 'I think she's satisfied with my mental capacity, but she has yet to see my physical abilities firsthand. This is more than just a silly fight between two stubborn girls.'

'Yes. Well, that puts me a little more at ease.'

Rin worked at her skirt and slid it down to her ankles before stepping out of it. She unfastened her black bra and eased it off her body, red markings showing that it had been tightly pressed against her skin. Saber found the progressively less-clothed girl stirring her desires, and she actively pushed back the urges that begged to be acknowledged.

'Under no circumstances are you to interfere, understand?'

Saber's mouth tightened, yet she nodded after a beat.

'So be it.'

'This clothing should protect me well enough, and I have defensive magic at my disposal. Do not worry. This is a match between mages; not a mage and a heroic spirit. I will be fine.'

'Yes. That is true.'

Rin pulled the two pieces of spandex over her body, turning her backside to Saber to present the adjustable fasteners.

'Do you mind?'

'Not at all.' Saber helped her lady gracefully, stepping back to admire Rin as she stretched and adjusted any discomfort found with the set. Rin's exposed midriff did little to sedate Saber's growing anxiousness, but she knew the added flexibility would do wonders for such a fight.

'Okay. One last thing and I'll be ready.' Rin sat down in front of a mirror and let her hair down prior to quickly collecting it up and tying it tight into a ponytail. Her hands moved methodically, and Saber quite liked observing the girl work so expertly.

'This seems like a much more effective way to go to battle, Rin. I can't help but wonder why you didn't take such measures during the war.'

Rin sighed, leaning back on the bench and kicking her feet as she stared back at Saber.

'As practical as all this is, I don't find it _as_ comfortable as the attire I generally wore during the war. It's a preference thing, and magic is greatly influenced by familiarity and an unclouded mind. Not only that, but I couldn't be too conspicuous, consciously or subconsciously.'

'Ah…' Saber nodded, although not completely convinced.

Rin stood and slapped her cheeks, spinning to face Saber and draw strength from the individual that felt like an extension of herself now.

'Wish me luck?'

'Luck is for fools. I wish you a good fight and a clear mind. Make me proud, Rin.' Saber placed both hands on Rin's shoulders, and Rin quickly kissed her on the nose, causing Saber to recoil at first, but then laugh in relief.

'Well played.' She giggled.

' _I_ thought so. I'll do my best. And…I love you.'

Saber blinked, still taken aback by the sweeping claim when she wasn't emotionally prepared for it.

'…I love you too, Rin. Show the masses what you are capable of.'

Rin grinned, flicking her head to move her ponytail into a more comfortable position.

'That's the plan.'

* * *

Stepping into the gymnasium, Rin felt as though she had become an idol above what she was used to during her reign in Homurahara Gakuen. Cheers erupted from the bleachers, and the turnout was much higher than she expected.

'You planned this match in the morning?' Saber asked upon seeing how many students and faculty were present.

'…Yes.'

'It would appear your notoriety has risen since last night already.'

Rin's head began pulsating, but she pushed the stress away, narrowing her focus into her surroundings so that she could better understand just how much space she was working with. The sector that was clearly her and Luvia's arena was enclosed by four massive pillars, with an overall radius within those beams equating to about that of a middle school gymnasium. It became very clear to Rin in that moment that this was, indeed, the Clock Tower where mages not only learned academically, but physically as well. Self-defense was a major part in any mage's training, and the pillars likely served as a barrier to enclose truly destructive bouts.

Rin noted Lorelei Bartholemoi, and then her attention was drawn to Luvia, standing with her arms crossed and looking surprisingly imposing in her own physical wear that resembled almost a professional wrestler's attire. It was a body suit, tight against her curvaceous figure and prominently blue with touches of black, of course. Luvia's normally obnoxiously big hair had been tamed to a simple collecting of curls that hung over her shoulder, and she simply didn't look like the arrogant princess that Rin had created an image of in her head. Luvia stood before Rin as a fellow mage and peer within the Clock Tower, and Rin, once again, began to reconsider the girl's possible baseless confidence.

With cheers echoing around her, Rin marched across the gymnasium and entered the arena, Saber not yet leaving her side. Luvia glared down at her opponent, her nose actively pointed upward to better illustrate a stance of dominance.

In a single motion, Lorelei silenced the entire hall, her upraised hand providing all the encouragement necessary to provide the proper amount of quiet in order for her to talk. Rin admired the sheer command this woman had of so many within the Clock Tower, and wondered if she could ever fulfill such a role just as well.

' _I did not expect so many of you to make time in your day to witness this match_.' Lorelei began in English, although Rin doubted she was speaking the complete truth, picking up on some key words. She may have not "expected" it, but she likely "wished" it. ' _To be clear, Rin Tohsaka is the winner of the fifth Holy Grail War that took place within Fuyuki City approximately one month ago_.'

Some polite claps, but that was all. Lorelei wasn't one to dawdle with constant praise for anyone. She had no desire to waste time. Rin could see some of the professors leaning over to utter some words to one another, with Lord El-Melloi giving her a small nod and partial smile.

' _In the act of competitive spirit, our recently enrolled Luviagelita Edelfelt has challenged Rin Tohsaka to an honourable duel. As someone personally interested in seeing what the Tohsaka heir is capable of, I encouraged the match, and am somewhat pleased to see the support from our institute_.'

The cheers grew more daring, Luvia's name being shouted from more than a few enthusiastic males.

Rin finally spotted Shirou and Sakura within the crowd. Sakura didn't look terribly comfortable being squished next to someone she didn't know, but both she and Shirou were wide-eyed and just as anxious to see the result of Rin's dedication to her mage craft as anyone else in the arena.

' _The rules are simple: the fight progresses until one of the combatants admit defeat or become unable to proceed. No actual spells are allowed beyond muscle enhancements. I will be the referee, so understand that anything intentionally lethal will be immediately subdued, and the battle will conclude on the spot. A barrier will be erected between the four pillars, so be aware of that._ '

'…Understand?' Saber finished repeating what Lorelei had been saying.

'Yes. Thank-you.' Rin was already circulating her mana within her body, concentrating its distribution into her various limbs and core. She was entering her battle zone, the sights and sounds of everything beyond her immediate range of attention discarded to further focus her priorities. She quieted her mind, and silenced her nerves, breathing out methodically in the way Kirei had taught her initially, but Saber eventually fine-tuned.

'Saber.' Lorelei nodded, encouraging the king to exit the battlegrounds.

'Fight well, Rin.' Saber held her lady's hand for a moment, and Rin only nodded, maintaining her concentration and impressing Saber more.

Lorelei and Saber exited the area and stood closer to some of the faculty, Lorelei's powerful voice projecting across the whole gymnasium again.

' _Ready…?_ '

'It isn't too late to run away, Rin-chan.' Luvia sneered, finally uncrossing her arms and sliding her feet apart, her expression full of bloodlust. 'Not a soul would blame you.'

'You would prefer that, wouldn't you?' Rin took on her battle stance, legs a little wider than shoulder width apart, her body somewhat turned, and her hands raised up in fists, one just about next to her face, and the other extended outward slightly.

'The look on your face whilst massaging my back will be priceless. Ah, well. You were warned. I shall feel no guilt.'

'Keep talking.' Rin grit her teeth, her leg muscles swelling from the magic being poured into them.

' _Begin…!_ '

Rin exploded from her beginning position, a sound of wind breaking apart due to her extreme push reverberating within the barrier. She thrust her leg at Luvia's head without any hesitation whatsoever, immediately going for a knockdown. It was a vicious strategy, and one Rin found confidence in, but her foot didn't connect with its intended target. Instead, Luvia's arm had been brought up with seeming ease, mana circuits glowing within it as they were in Rin's legs. The blonde girl grinned evilly, her eyes gloating with superiority.

'Not completely pathetic, but certainly less than impressive.'

Luvia grappled Rin's ankle and swung her around twice prior to launching her abound. Rin had to circumnavigate her momentum in the air, projecting magic into her limbs in order to control them better against the shifted gravity. She found her balance, and used the force propelling her to reverse her position and land sideways on one of the pillars. Using the temporary platform, Rin once again launched herself and began a second assault, swinging her leg down with even more power than the initial attack.

'Your movements are like that of a monkey's!' Luvia grunted, blocking Rin's blow but finding herself remaining on the defensive as Rin shifted into using her fists and the style of combat that disgusting priest had passed on to her. 'Hmph! A monkey is at least somewhat cute! Perhaps a gorilla would be a more suitable comparison!'

'Is your strategy to talk your opponent to death with that shrieking voice of yours?' Rin hissed back, finding an opening and taking it with a left, right, and double handed thrust into Luvia's stomach, the blows sparking rays of clashing mana light and causing the floor below the two girls to begin cracking under the stress of heightened physical prowess.

Luvia flew back, stumbling as she landed, and held her bowels, flicking her head so that her loose strands of hair were removed from her face.

'Oh? Perhaps its best I hold back no longer.' She muttered dangerously, the attacks clearly having an effect.

Rin pivoted and dashed once again, but Luvia met her this time halfway, her sudden offensive taking Rin by minor surprise. Luvia's form of martial arts was very different from anything Rin had experienced before. She used both her hands and feet almost evenly, but there was still an element of grace to her attacks that made her movements fairly difficult to read. Rin managed to evade or block many of the blows and counter with her own, but when Luvia's sniping shots landed, Rin felt it, especially when she didn't manage to shield herself with redirected mana in time.

Rin sustained some damage within a few seconds, but she also gave as much as she received, her fists finding Luvia's various points of weaknesses here and there. Rin soon took a low dive and cupped her body together in an attempt to come from a deep position, yet Luvia's knee thrust as if in anticipation, and Rin felt her throat throttled after her chin was clipped.

'Whoops! Predictable, Gorilla-chan!' Luvia howled, giving Rin three successive punches to the gut before kicking her away, sending the girl flying into a pillar which caused the whole thing to shake and crack, Rin's shriek having difficulty keeping up.

The crowd burst in a fusion of dismay and cheer, the upset pleasing to the masses, as it typically was.

'D-damn it…!' Rin grunted, slamming her fist into the ground and wiping blood that was dripping into her mouth. Why wouldn't Luvia go down? Rin had pinpointed the perfect weak spots that she _knew_ would cripple a normal person. Had she underestimated her opponent so much? Was everyone at the Clock Tower this capable? Could Rin really rise to the expectations she had laid out for herself?

'Hohoho! A fitting reaction.' Luvia guffawed, but Rin could see that she too was worse for wear. Her suit was torn in multiple spots, and as much as she protected her face, the rest of Luvia was in rough shape, various marks of damage bringing to light her true state.

Rin could still win. She couldn't let Luvia's mind games get to her. She was stronger than that. Rin couldn't disappoint her father, and even worse…

She found Saber within the montage of faces beyond the outer rim of the arena.

…she could never face Saber if she didn't give her 150% during such a pivotal fight in her career.

Rin pushed herself up from the ground shakily and checked her mana supply. The fact Luvia hadn't closed in for the kill meant she was maintaining a sense of caution. Rin would take advantage of that.

'Hmph. Resilient pest.' Luvia matched Rin's battle position with her own, and another clash took place. This time, both girls put everything they had on the line. Rin did a sweeping kick, back flipping out of the evasion/counter thrust of Luvia's own monster blows. She blocked the girl's perpetual elbow strikes, and managed to parry, shifting the confrontation into an advantageous place for a well-spotted quick strike. It lacked the power she wanted, but Rin's sacrifice wasn't in vain, and she felt Luvia's cheek against her knuckle, the girl hastily knocking Rin away and realigning the duel.

'H-how dare you…!' Luvia's voice cracked.

'Heh. That's going to leave a mark, _Princess_ -chan!'

Rin didn't have time to gloat more than that, however, for Luvia's sustained elegance was finally completely discarded, and she charged at Rin, plowing right into her so that both girls tumbled to the ground. Luvia's weight pinned Rin momentarily, and she saw white as two blows to her own face were met prior to her redirecting all mana to her abdominal so she could literally thrust Luvia off of her.

'Ahhhhh…!' Rin screamed, her right eye twitching and her cheek already swelling.

'Haaaaaah…!' Luvia returned in unfiltered rage and frustration.

What followed was the finale, and despite it lacking the finer artistic qualities of the opening minute of the fight, Rin and Luvia tapped into the very depths of their reserves, flying about the arena and causing mayhem with every exchange. Speed, power, and even mental calculation came into play as the two girls pushed one another to their very limit. Rin could taste blood in her mouth, and her line of sight became more and more blurry as her mana circuits stressed. She simply had to outlast Luvia at this point, but the savagery of her opponent showed little sign of faltering.

Eventually, the two young women resorted to grappling each other's hands, gripping tightly and shaking as the flooring groaned and began to give way under the force of both mages' forced gravity pull. Rin's teeth cracked, and she could see Luvia's hair totally dishevelled over her irate expression.

'Give up, Gorilla! Give up! I win!'

'No way! I won't…lose to you!'

'S-stubborn primate!'

'Ugh! _Damn_ you…!' Rin spat and finally snapped her head forward, connecting with Luvia's own and experiencing the sheer pain of such an attack within seconds, the world fading into black spots and her legs shaking as she staggered backward. A ringing sounded within Rin's brain, and she could almost feel the blood panicking at the sudden disruption to its most important vessel.

'Y-you…i-idiot…!' Luvia moaned, holding her brow, tears lining her eyes.

'Heh…That… _was_ stupid…' Rin agreed, expecting to feel the ground as she fell backward only to experience a softer landing that cradled her tenderly into momentary fatigued unconsciousness.


	70. Day 20

Day 20

Rin became aware when a warm sensation began coursing through her body. It soothed the throbbing all over, and she blinked her eyes open, her senses coming back to her one after another. She had been relocated to where the majority of the faculty had been residing. She was surrounded by mages ranging in age and gender.

'…ing to.'

'…quite the…savage.'

'…overall…impre….'

She didn't know these voices, although one might have been Waver. Rin's whole body ached, despite the healing spells being applied to her person. Her face, primarily, seemed to hurt the most. She really hoped she wouldn't have excessive bruising. The magic being used on her now should help enough to avoid any major physical display of brutality.

The hum of the gathered crowd within the bleachers came to Rin's ears next, and she rubbed her eyes, her arms feeling as though they weighed three times more than they should. If she was still in the gym, and if the majority of the student body was still present, then she couldn't have been out long.

However, Rin didn't care about the details beyond that. What she really cared about now was…

'Saber…?' Rin surprised herself by the grogginess of her voice. She managed to push herself up, some of the staff encouraging her otherwise but relenting after a pause.

'I am here, Rin.' Saber knelt next to her lady, touching her shoulder gently.

'Are you okay?' Rin went on, blinking rapidly.

'I am fine, of course, for I wasn't fighting.' Saber smiled in amusement.

'Oh…Right…'

'That was a fierce battle you put on display for us all, Rin. I must say, I am quite proud.'

Rin tried to focus, but her head was swaying, and the amplified sound of the audience was escalating quickly.

'Did I…win?' Rin asked, grappling with her ability to see and think clearly

'No. You did not.' Saber answered solemnly.

'Oh…' Rin chewed on her lip and gripped her hand into a fist.

'But you did not lose either.' Saber was quick to add.

'Pardon…?'

'The match was declared a draw. You and Luviagelita-san submitted to fatigue and unconsciousness just about simultaneously. Lorelei-sama did not see it fit to claim either of you the winner based on the circumstances.'

Rin breathed out in relief, touching Saber's hand as it rested on her and leaning her face into it. A deep murmur passed through many a lips suddenly, slithering through the crowd from its point of origin within the staff members near Rin. Understanding what could have caused the sudden shift in mood, Rin instinctively backed away.

'Can you stand, Rin-san?' Waver asked, as if to disrupt any further evaluation.

'Yes. I think so.'

With Saber's help, Rin was up on her feet, and thanks to the healing spells and her own efforts that she had just began putting into play, Rin only felt a little battered. Considering what she and Luvia had done to one another, that was a small victory, at least.

A trifling applause rippled through everyone present, and a few more rambunctious individuals screamed something likely a little more forward than most would dare at the Clock Tower and with Lorelei herself present. Still, the reception was a good one, and Rin had a feeling she had at least displayed a level of talent worthy of respect, if anything. She glanced around once she was up, and found Luvia seated at the bottom of one of the bleachers, Lorelei next to her and having some words, it would seem.

'She awoke just shortly before you.' Lord El-Melloi relayed in a sombre tone. 'A decent enough opponent, wouldn't you say?'

Rin nodded reluctantly, making her way to the talked of girl's resting space.

'Just so you're aware, Luviagelita-san is very similar to you in the way that she has come from a prestigious family of mages. You wouldn't know it by how she acts, but she works very hard, and trains more than most of the students I handle annually. Her passion, like yours, is very real, and the fact you matched her blow for blow bodes well for both of your futures. A strong rivalry will always propel all involved into a realm one could never achieve alone.'

Keeping the professor's words in mind, Rin made it so that she was only a few feet from the Edelfelt heir, eyeing her with mostly bitterness, but more than a touch of respect.

'Rin-san; it's good to see that you are well.' Lorelei perked up, standing to meet the other combatant.

'Thank-you. I was informed that the match has been finalized as a draw?' Rin felt better with every passing second. The fog was lifting from her mind, and clarity reacquainted itself with her natural intellect.

'Yes. I felt that was the most appropriate decision, although I'm certain both of you share the sentiment of preferring a definite winner.'

Luvia scoffed, crossing her arms and flicking her head to the side.

'I told the students that they could leave now, and _some_ did, but it's almost as though they expect an encore performance of some nature. I am unclear as to their motivation for remaining.'

'Rin will not be involved with any further conflict tonight.' Saber stepped in readily.

'It's fine, Saber. Don't worry; I won't.' Rin directed her attention to Luvia now, and as if sensing the sudden shift, the blonde girl stood up, allowing at least a sideward glance in Rin's general area.

'The match is over. Whatever could you want?' Luvia grunted.

Rin almost retaliated with the urge to counter Luvia's arrogance, but she fought past the immature response, and held her breath for two seconds to allow the irritation to calm some. With great determination, Rin extended her hand, failing to completely conceal the effort it took to at least appear civil.

'It…was a good fight. We'll settle our score in the future.' She finally said reluctantly.

It was clear that Luvia didn't want to accept the act of sportsmanship, but one thing she understood was etiquette, and even she wouldn't leave Rin hanging when she was reaching out for a semblance of respect. The two girls clasped hands briefly and shook, with Luvia sighing dramatically.

'That is a promise, Rin Tohsaka. You, admittedly, held your own, if however barbarically you did so.'

'I imagine it would be a matter of perspective.' Rin tried to be sound.

'A monkey's perspective would undoubtedly be skewed.'

'As would a catered princess's.'

'I do believe it's obvious who has attained the more admirable image.'

'Rin…' Saber finally cut in.

'That is quite enough.' Lorelei shook her head. 'You two are certainly like oil and water, but your rivalry shall prove beneficial. Push one another to the limits, and constantly strive for bettering everything you have to offer the association. I have high hopes.' The vice director eyed Saber for a time afterward, eventually drawing the king's attention.

'Is something amiss, Lorelei-sama?'

The powerful woman shrugged, stretching her neck.

'Perhaps it is because we have just witnessed such a well represented clash of abilities, but I can't help but have a rather ludicrous thought myself, King of Knights.'

'Oh?' Saber raised a brow, both Luvia and Rin listening intently to the conversation now as more and more students got up to leave, assuming nothing more of interest would occur once Rin and her competitor had seemingly shaken and made up (mostly).

Lorelei evidently was still working through her thoughts, but eventually nodded and crossed her arms, a different sort of expression coming over her. It was a glimpse into the true mage that concealed her prowess most of the time.

'I'm sure the old men would appreciate a showing of strength from both their vice director and a heroic spirit. What say you to a bout?'

A couple of nearby faculty members immediately shuffled in next to Lorelei and began uttering hushed words of presumed discouragement to their fearless second-in-command. Lorelei simply waved them off with irritation, stepping in close to Saber.

'You would have a duel with me?' Saber reaffirmed.

Rin couldn't believe her ears. Was Lorelei insane? Even the most capable of mages could perhaps handle Assassin in a fair, one-on-one fight let alone Saber, the most powerful of all the classes. Was this the sort of bravado and confidence Rin needed to take on the role of vice director? It was certainly a daunting goal suddenly.

'It is a necessary evil to show exactly what I am capable of on a regular basis so that not a soul becomes complacent. Come. I don't expect to emerge the victor, but so long as I am able to push even the great King Arthur to a varying degree, then the intended effect should come into play.'

Rin took a quick glance of Luvia, and to see that _she_ was speechless was enough.

'I will not deny your courage, then. Have at thee.'

Lorelei was blockaded by a number of teachers once more, but she commanded them away, and suddenly the entire gymnasium's tone shifted as the gathered audience began to speculate toward the change in events. There was morbid curiosity intermingled with total disbelief. The noise grew louder and louder, and Rin only had to give Saber a single look and a few words.

'Be careful. She's human.'

'I understand.' Saber's lip twitched, and Rin could tell she was a little excited about being able to stretch her muscles.

The moment Saber took to the arena with Lorelei, the crowd erupted into near madness. Every single individual within the gym had something to say, and it became almost unbearably hectic. The staff and Lorelei allowed the interest, and it only took Lorelei a raised hand to calm the anticipation to a much lower murmur of pained restraint.

Lorelei didn't even address the audience as she drew the intimidating riding crop from her side, the piece of equipment having been noted by Rin, but so perfectly in place with the dominant woman that she didn't think anything of it. Once the weapon was revealed, however, the faculty and students couldn't be tamed. They knew what was coming almost without any doubt, and it was too riveting.

'I have always wanted to try my hand against your kind, Saber. I thank you for humouring a simple mage. Demi-humans and monsters are only so much sport. Dueling such a majestic presence is rightly a dream come true.'

Saber bowed, reaching next to her hip and knowing Rin would really feel the use of even the concealed Excalibur without any help from the Holy Grail. Nonetheless, Rin had given her blessing, and thus, Saber unsheathed her blade, the golden-white light blinding everyone temporarily as the holy relic was brought into the present day time and space. A universal wave of awe circulated the room, Rin swelling with pride at the familiar sight of Saber and her incredible sword of legend.

'Hm. If the mere presence of that weapon causes my mana circuits such anxiety, I can only imagine what will come of this fight.' Lorelei was smiling, but she had been quickly made aware of the differences between her and a heroic spirit. Undaunted, the vice director slammed her feet shoulder width apart and let out a grunt of concentration, her mana so dense and powerful that it could be seen with the naked eye as a red aura pulsated around every inch of her body and only became more prominent the more Lorelei focussed. Her clothes and hair floated in regular circulation as if part of the sudden pulse, and Lorelei brandished her weapon as though it were a rapier of the highest calibre.

'Do not hold back, Saber. I will not be toyed with.'

'I would never disrespect you to such a degree, Vice Director. You have already proven your valour. To have one such as yourself as one of my knights at the round table would have, indeed, been a pleasure.'

'The charisma of a king knows no boundaries.' Lorelei almost blushed.

Both women nodded, and the only sound in the entire space was the sparking of magic flowing through Saber and her opponent. Within ten eternal seconds, final preparations were made, and then the grand battle began. The flooring was instantly further compromised, pieces of tile and cement erupting from the mere presence of such powerful beings exerting everything they had. The structure of the school had been solidified with mage battles in mind, but this level of combat couldn't be correctly anticipated.

Lorelei weaved in and thrust, a level far above Shirou's initial reinforcement ability likely in play as a deep whoosh penetrated the very air. Saber dodged with ease and countered, but the vice director allowed as much, avoiding the lightening quick sword strike with a lock of hair sacrificed for what appeared to be a form of gauging. Rin couldn't quite get a read on the capable woman's expression, since it had long become ice-cold focussed, but she could understand if just that single exchange frightened even one of the most powerful magi in the association. Saber's skill had been acknowledged by any heroic spirit that came into contact with her.

Saber lifted her sword to the side of her face, shifting her weight as she had taught Rin to do in order to maintain balance in the most advantageous of ways. She could very well end the fight in another instant, and Lorelei wouldn't know what hit her, but something in the brief encounter gave the king pause, and another moment of silence became painfully present. Rin didn't even want to swallow less it disturb the incredible concentration between masters. What Rin wouldn't give to know what was going through Lorelei's mind. How did a mage fight an unwinnable duel with pride?

'Hm…' Lorelei's hum caused a ripple effect, and almost every student in the crowd leaned forward. That single sound could mean anything, yet it lingered, waiting for someone to present a viable analysis to dismiss its ambiguity.

A response only came in the form of Saber taking two lunges forward and then exploding, slashing with such precision and destructive force that she sliced through Lorelei's weapon, regardless of its multi-layered reinforcement, as though it were a mere twig. Hesitating not for a second, Lorelei enhanced every muscle in her body, Rin could see, to its limit, and she moved so quickly that even Saber, aware of the millisecond of delay in her own strike, could do nothing as the vice director shifted into a melee form of attack, her punch making contact, and an incredible "thump" echoing where Saber had been struck and forced back into a defensive position.

Lorelei breathed out slowly, her pose not unlike the style of combat Rin knew, but seemingly with a touch of Kazuki's lethal techniques as well.

'Impressive…' Saber sneered, and a buzz of disbelief chain reacted through the crowd, with the faculty uttering words of juxtaposed evaluation, no doubt.

'I told you not to hold back.' Lorelei responded, her tone lower and words sharp.

'Indeed. I wish I could claim I was, but I have been true to my word as far as the parameters of this fight allow.'

Rin knew there was no choice _but_ for Saber to restrain herself at least a little bit, for she might kill Lorelei otherwise, and that would be a major catastrophe. Still, it was difficult to watch her king stumble just slightly, and Rin fidgeted with her hands in irritation, chewing the inside of her mouth until it hurt.

'Saber…' She whispered softly, not knowing exactly why she did so.

'That woman is the very picture of elegance in the heat of battle. She does not waver or compromise her technique for anyone.' Luvia noted finally, speaking in a serious voice.

'Yes. She's stubborn, but ultimately the epitome of beauty and ruin.'

Luvia readjusted on the bench to which she and Rin sat a couple of metres apart.

'…A shame her master didn't acquire such admirable traits.'

Rin didn't fall for it. She was too tired and focussed on Saber to worry about Luvia's jabs. The fight would be over in the next clash. Rin was certain. Saber would end it somehow, even if a very small part of Rin supported Lorelei's behemoth of a challenge.

Lorelei clenched her fists and flexed her legs, both actions sending sparks of raw crimson mana flittering into the air. Saber took one small step forward, her sword at ready, very aware of the trouble a melee fighter provided a swordsman should that martial artist be given the opportunity. Not only that, but Saber found her thoughts haphazardly landing on thoughts of Rin, and the idea of letting her down suddenly becoming a weight the king had no interest in bearing.

Saber felt the familiar hilt within her callused hands and shuffled in even more. Lorelei was dangerously patient, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, as she had before. She was the worst of opponents; level-headed, and incredibly intelligent when it came to reading her opponent's thought patterns. Saber knew how to deal with such foes, but she rarely had practical engagement beyond perhaps Lancelot, and even those were rehearsal matches.

Nonetheless, Lorelei was smart enough not to make the first move, and perhaps foolishly, Saber pressed the dance into its third act, eager to end it sooner rather than later.

Saber burst from her spot with speed second only to a couple of the other classes of heroic spirits, and she could see the momentary calculations flashing through Lorelei's intense gaze before she reacted in turn. Yet, no matter what evasion the woman successfully implemented, Saber's first swing of her sword was made to allow a secondary strike to come seamlessly, as if drawn to her opponent's body by an unstoppable magnetic force. Lorelei let out a muffled grunt of pain, Saber's blade turned so that the flat side slammed into the woman's side with the force of a hundred men. It should've been the end right there, but Lorelei, through her unmatched will in the association, hooked Saber's arm and attempted to throw her down, her legs cracking with concentrated mana and physical enhancement. Saber's neck tensed, and her veins protruded as she tried to avoid being tossed onto her back. She was suddenly stuck in a grappling match, and although she was a powerful individual when a blade was in her hand, this contest of pure strength was not her greatest position.

Lorelei's laboured breaths became severely obvious once both she and Saber were pressed so tightly together, and if Saber hadn't struck her so brutally prior to the intimate confrontation, she was certain Lorelei may have been capable of winning the match. The mere thought made Saber grimace in shame, and strength flowed through her as she brought her free fist down on the vice director's head, treating the woman like any other opponent and willing to do anything to win the fight. Lorelei proved her worth once more, however, and simply buckled only partially under the blow, twisting her whole body and draining her circuits of all the mana she currently had to gain the higher ground.

Saber felt her legs giving out, and her arm was becoming progressively stressed by the sheer pressure Lorelei was bringing. A normal human's limb would have long since snapped, and Saber knew she was dangerously close to such a fate.

'By the gods…You are worthy…!' Saber hissed, directing a burst of energy into her arm in order to rip it from Lorelei's hold once she sensed even the faintest of openings. Her years of experienced combat paid off, and Saber had her hand again, but shockingly, Lorelei pressed still, flowing into a chain of punches and kicks that had the crowd gasping in fascination. She flipped and pivoted, turned and evaded, masking any semblance of pattern impossible to discern. Saber could tell that the vice director was running on empty though, and anything less than full power from a mage stood little chance in the face of a being like King Arthur. Saber waited for the perfect opportunity, and when that practised eagle eye of perception struck her harnessed nerves, Saber brought forth a gust of wind alongside her perfect strike, her blade stopped right at Lorelei's neck as a trickle of blood lined the amazing woman's skin.

Rin exhaled, not remembering when she had begun to hold her air, and gripped at her heart, further intimidated by the sheer power someone of Lorelei's position held. Rin could now fully embrace the strain Saber's existence had on her body, and despite its demand, she found pleasure in knowing Saber relied on her to perform such an incredible feat.

'It is done.' Saber breathed, her chest heaving, which could've been seen as a compliment to the association's contender.

'Yes. You have won…' Lorelei admitted, wiping the blood from her body and staring at it before standing upright with Saber. 'Thank-you for allowing me to so selfishly indulge.'

'Not at all.' Saber released Excalibur, its remnants of golden majesty flowing into the air like dust of heavenly quality. 'You have displayed your superior abilities, impressing even a king. You hold your position with pride, Lorelei-sama. I look forward to witnessing your grooming of Rin.'

Lorelei smiled, extending her non-bloody hand, and Saber took it, both women praising one another silently as the crowd's cheers and applause deafened any other source of sound.


	71. Day 21

Day 21

The aftermath of the duels was a blur of activity for Rin and Saber. The faculty worked quickly in order to escort both women back to a vacant dorm room within the residential sector of the Clock Tower so that they could rest and recover from the battles. Rin accepted the reasoning, but she knew by the way that Lorelei was practically forced out of the gym by no less than five mature-looking mages that something had shifted within the balance. Rin could make enough conjectures, but for now, after her fight against Luvia and giving up more than her remaining mana for Saber to enable her own clash to go favourably, Rin didn't have much choice but to accept the lodgings provided. Waver was kind enough to ask Rin what she wanted to tell Sakura and Shirou, and the girl settled on encouraging her sister and the boy to enjoy a night out in London, hoping they would just listen to her without questions for once.

Rin fell upon one of the two beds within the dorm room, well aware that her door was likely being guarded by at least two mages to ensure she and Saber were not disturbed. The repercussions of Saber's display of power could go in two very different directions, and Rin prayed the old men at the top didn't lose their heads and do something foolish. Lorelei obviously had Rin and Saber's best interests in mind, but could even she contest a council decision? Perhaps. But Rin didn't want to bank on that.

'I need a shower…' Rin groaned, one arm over her face.

'As do I, although I suspect your strength hardly allows you to stand at this point, let alone bathe easily.' Saber was kneeling next to the other girl, softly touching her cheek and tickling her neck affectionately.

'You didn't even use your Noble Phantasm. I'm not confident you could, to be honest. My whole body aches. It feels like I ran a marathon…'

Saber chuckled, but laid her head next to Rin's from the other side of the bed.

'Indeed. I could feel the strain my power caused you. Excalibur's true might would have surely drained you for all your worth.'

Rin sighed, wiggling a bit angrily.

'…I'm annoyed, Saber.'

'I can tell.'

'Luvia is ridiculous. Why didn't she go down after I hit her in all the vulnerable points on the human body? It doesn't make sense.'

'If I had to guess, I would say that she had such points of contact heavily shielded during the entirety of your match, anticipating your quick-witted combat style to target her weaknesses.'

'Hmph. I thought so too, but I hate to think she has anything resembling a brain…'

'On the contrary, she was evidently coming at you with the greatest arsenal available to her. She did not underestimate you, despite all her taunting.'

Rin huffed again and grabbed at the pillow behind her shakily, hugging it tight against her body and glaring at nothing.

'Well, good.'

Saber smiled, moving her hand to Rin's head now so she could push her fingers through the hair, undoing the ponytail and allowing the long, brown strands to fall through her fingers.

'I am very proud of you, Rin. That display was a worthy one, and I cannot express the joy I felt seeing you take on such a challenge with such dignity and grace.'

'…Thanks. Although it's nothing compared to what you did. Lorelei is a monster in the magi world, but you defeated her with near-ease.'

'Hardly. She was a competent opponent; one I would have surely lost to if I hadn't maintained the utmost of focus.'

Rin giggled.

'Please. Even if she could have used her spells, they would have been useless against your magical defence. Not only that, but you didn't use your Noble Phantasm. Mages rarely stand a chance against a heroic spirit under normal circumstances.'

'I appreciate your vote of confidence, Rin, but do not dismiss that woman. She pushed me within the confines of the battles presented. I honour her with my respect, most assuredly.'

Silence fell between the two girls, then, and Rin hugged the pillow tighter against her chest, her heart speeding up some as thoughts passed through her mind.

'…You're right. I know you're right. Maybe I'm just…jealous. _I_ want to be the one capable of standing next to you in strength someday. It's…so far away, however, and it's difficult not to get discouraged.'

Saber finally allowed herself to kiss Rin on the forehead, brushing aside some of her bangs to do so.

'I will not say that goal is an easy one, but I will also not say that you are incapable of accomplishing the feat. You have the will of a lion, Rin, and we both know I hold that particular beast in very high regard.'

Rin _was_ aware of how Saber felt about the impressive animal, and thus, her pulse fluttered, her cheeks burning to the point of forcing her to hide some of her face with the pillow she held.

'Excuse me, but I don't recall giving you permission to conceal that beautiful face of yours, my lady.' Saber cooed, moving the obstruction only to find Rin's private bashful side on full display.

'Stop it…' Rin whined.

'Oh? Is someone feeling particular shy this evening? You do understand that it only makes me want to tease you further, don't you?'

Rin was rather aware; for the roles were sometimes very reversed. Perhaps it was because of her mental and physical fatigue, but Rin felt her emotions that much more powerfully in this moment, and Saber's touch was slightly painful but pleasurable at once. Rin hadn't allowed herself to get so low on mana since Saber's summoning night, and even then…

'N-no…' Rin muttered, covering her eyes with her arm. 'I'm just tired.'

'Hm.' Saber nodded, shuffling along around the perimeter of the bed until she brought herself between Rin's legs, spreading them apart like a doll's. 'Then perhaps I should relax you evermore.'

Rin expected some more light petting, if anything, but she couldn't comprehend the effect her vulnerable state had on her girlfriend, and soon enough, a jolt of sensory overload shot through her groin as a warm, strong substance pressed into her concealed womanhood, the tight, athletic fabric covering it making for a bizarre feeling of muffled pleasure.

'A-ah…! Saber…! N-not now. We shouldn't.'

Saber breathed in deeply, consuming the sweaty scent of Rin's cooling body.

'Perhaps…you are right. A shower would make much more sense at the moment. Shall I get the water ready for you?'

Rin pouted slightly, a little disappointed Saber had given up so easily. Nonetheless, they were both right, and Rin managed to push herself up onto her elbows, her limbs shaking some.

'If you don't mind. I hate to make you do such a silly favour, but – '

'It is my pleasure, Rin. To help the person I love brings me an insurmountable amount of joy. I shall return in a moment to escort you. In the meantime, relax.'

Rin nodded, but then made a sound with her throat, raising her head a tad and pursing her lips just enough as she closed her eyes. The wonderful touch of Saber's mouth on her own rewarded her encouragement, and Rin leaned back onto the bed, listening to the sounds of Saber moving about the dorm room and beginning to run the water.

Rin finally took a moment to really observe her surroundings, quite aware of everything now that she had enough mana circulating in her body for normal functions to proceed. She tried not to be too concerned about her situation, but the truth of the matter was that the association was keeping an even closer eye on her than before. The best case scenario was that the Clock Tower simply valued her potential that much. The worst case was that the old men were deciding how best to handle Saber, a being capable of downing one of their best. Rin's experience nagged her, convincing her that the latter option was more than likely the one to prepare for.

Rin blinked long, noting that the dorm room was quite nice. It was, of course, very different from most places within Japan, but since Rin's father had a taste for western style aesthetics, Rin couldn't say she felt terribly out of place. The room itself was like that of a miniature apartment pad. Rin supposed, when she moved to London eventually, she would have to live in such a place. It would be a bit of an adjustment, but so long as Saber was present, she doubted she would have much issue with adapting.

Saber returned, having let her hair down, apparently not aware that the look drove Rin wild. It was a sign of comfort with Rin, and she loved Saber's naturally blonde, smooth head of hair. It had gotten just a little longer, reaching a bit past the woman's shoulders now. Rin didn't want to stare, but she also didn't have a choice.

'Your shower awaits, my lady.' And Saber slowly stripped Rin naked, pulling her tight shorts off followed by her sports bra-like upper wear. Rin's breasts ached from being so tightly restrained, and she was very conscious of the layer of sweat that had long since caked into her body. Saber didn't seem to care or notice, but Rin's face was in a constant state of blush once she became nude.

'I wonder if I'll ever tire of seeing you like this…' Saber mused, talking softly as she assisted Rin up, guiding her to the washroom.

'Probably when I'm old and withering away.' Rin scoffed, trying to gain some form of advantage during this exchange.

Saber didn't respond immediately, true contemplation passing over her visage then. She was looking deep into a story that could not be yet. Her emerald-green eyes softened, and she smiled so very sincerely, her grip on Rin tightening affectionately.

'Nay. I will consider myself the most fortunate of persons should I be allowed that opportunity, for that would mean we remain together, and that is my most cherished wish.'

Rin's chest actually hurt once she understood precisely what Saber was suggesting. They really hadn't known each other _that_ long, so why was it more and more impossible to imagine life without this woman? Not a single day went by without Rin learning something new about Arturia Pendragon that made her even more appealing.

'I…kind of hope for that too, Saber…'

* * *

Rin's shower could only be described as one of her best. Her cleansing of fatigue and grime was perfect enough, but Saber had effectively joined her quite naturally, offering to massage the soap provided in the overly large bathing area into every muscle on Rin's body, simultaneously relaxing Rin's limbs and her mind with the focussed touch and attention.

Goosebumps pervaded Rin's form during the entirety of the session, and the girls chatted harmoniously about their respective fights, London, and the coming trip to a very important memorial site of legendary proportions. Rin found her ability to focus was lost anytime Saber's modest breasts pressed against her skin, and when she couldn't resist glancing down at the king's gleaming, soap-covered privates, Rin could only hold her breath and count to five in order to deter the rising desires.

Eventually, Rin tried to reach a compromise with herself by meeting Saber's damp gaze, nudging the beautiful woman with her nose prior to kissing with purpose, the innocent act hastily escalating into a deep delving exploration of parts well loved.

The hot water pounded down on Rin as her mouth lingered on Saber's, the water splashing off of both girls' bodies during the exchange. Rin's hardened chest rubbed against Saber's, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer even _if_ her body still screamed in weariness. She wanted to make love to Saber again. It already felt like too long since their last intimate moment like this. Rin wanted to…

'Arturia…' Rin moaned desperately.

'Yes, Rin?' Saber panted, the way her wet hair stuck to her face so incredibly erotic in the most bizarre way.

Three fairly harsh knocks to the dorm room's door alerted both women into near panic. Saber was the first to wrap a towel about her body, signalling Rin to stay hidden in the bathroom. Rin thought that was fairly comedic, for she followed her girlfriend's actions almost to the letter with only a second or two of delay. Both girls approached the door, still quite wet, and Saber peered through the peephole, holding her towel tightly against her bosom.

'It is Lord El-Melloi.' Saber spoke under her breath.

A wave of irritation passed through Rin's veins, but she quickly discarded it, relieved that her sudden guest was a comrade, seemingly, at least.

'I'll be right there!' Rin said with some force, already rapidly drying her hair and wandering about the room for the clothes she had been wearing before changing into the athletic wear. Saber followed the other girl's lead, dressing quickly and rubbing her hair out as much as possible before both young women were back at the door, at least a little fresher.

Rin turned the handle and pushed the wooden construct open, giving the professor a charitable smile.

'It's good to see you, Lord El-Melloi.'

The teacher glanced to the side, as if there really were cloaked sentries nearby seconds ago.

'I'm also glad to see that you are up and well. The toll Saber's battle must have had on you…'

'I'll be fine after a night's rest.' Rin stepped aside to invite the professor in, and it was as if he noticed her and Saber's damp hair for the first time, since he hesitated, glancing about the floor in search of forgiveness.

'I shouldn't be long. I apologize for interrupting when you are likely so tired. Luvia-san asked one of her admirers to seek you out to pass on a message, but I intercepted the lad, not willing to let many disturb you.'

'Oh. Thank-you.'

'It is no trouble. I wanted to speak with you anyway.' Waver's eyes darted to the side again. 'May I?'

'Please.'

Rin shut the door after the professor stepped inside. She offered him a chair, and then took the bed with Saber standing next to her.

'You are no doubt aware of the meaning behind your staying here at the moment.' Waver began after a heavy pause.

'I can fathom some guesses.' Rin was feeling better physically somewhat, but that didn't mean she wanted to have this conversation just yet.

'Good. You have a sharp mind, that much is certain.' Waver grinned, but it was a burdened expression, quickly clouded over by a grim reality he needed to relay. 'There are currently two camps within the association regarding you and Saber, Rin-san. Can you, perhaps, tell me what those camps may be?'

'Your profession is showing, Sensei.' Rin giggled.

Waver shrugged modestly.

'The first camp sees Saber and I as an asset to the association that will require surveillance, but little more. They back Lorelei and figures with influence, like yourself. The second camp wishes to further interrogate Saber's and my presence in the Clock Tower, fearing that, with the power available to us, we shall be a constant threat that should be removed in any way possible.'

Rin saw Saber turn to her in her peripheral.

'Rin…?'

'Humans can be a cowardly lot, Saber; you know this.'

'Good. That saves me some time. For the most part, that is precisely the debate occurring perpetually. You are being monitored heavily at the moment, despite the evidence presented clearly reinforcing your credibility and the honour that practically environs Saber everywhere she goes. The council's job is to take every potential threat very, very seriously; primarily when one of the most powerful mages available within the Clock Tower fell to Saber less than an hour ago.'

Saber nodded, knowing that everything Waver said could be trusted.

'I understand this facility's line of thinking. When I was king, it was my duty to evaluate any new danger to my kingdom with a hyper critical eye. I would, in fact, be ashamed of the Clock Tower should no conversation was had due to my continued existence.'

'While I'm glad to hear you are reasonable, I should warn you both that the votes for handling Saber in a less than hospitable way remain more plentiful than the votes for an ideal conclusion to these events.'

'What!?' Rin snapped.

Waver lifted his hands in an effort to calm Rin.

'But quantity can only go so far. The director will make the final decision, and Lorelei is his right hand as well as his eyes. The fact she trusts you both bodes well for the surfaced finale, but that does not mean a faction won't be formed to cause an "accident" or some other such nonsense.' Waver sighed as he spoke, rubbing his forehead methodically as if he had seen this a number of times before.

'I understand you wanting to further your career, Rin-san, but I do wonder about this place at times. It is overly obvious that you are both admirable women with ambition, intelligence, and power. Instead of inadvertently pushing you away, the council should be welcoming you and cultivating your talents. Goodness…'

Rin patted Waver on the shoulder, feeling how frail the somewhat imposing man really was.

'It's fine; really. Like you said: if we have individuals like yourself and Lorelei-sama on our side, I doubt there is much to fear.'

'Indeed.' Saber agreed heartily.

Waver released one final infuriated exhale and then agreed with his soon-to-be pupil.

'I will continue to do my best. A decision should be reached by the end of the night, so try to enjoy your stay at the Clock Tower until then.' Waver blinked, apparently remembering something quite suddenly. 'Ah. And Luvia-san wishes to have a word with you. If you do not desire to speak with her, I can let her know on my way back to the faculty department.'

Rin looked to Saber, who simply made a face of minor interest.

'That's fine. I could use some amusement.'

* * *

Upon receiving instructions for how to easily make it to Luvia's dorm, Rin said farewell to Lord El-Melloi, thanking him sincerely for his efforts on her behalf. Rin then finished doing her and Saber's hair. Saber wanted a ponytail that hung over her shoulder again, and Rin did her own hair up into a messy bun that her girlfriend quite approved of.

In time, the two girls moved through the halls of the Clock Tower dorm. Saber instantly felt as though she was being watched, and the transfer of information didn't surprise Rin. There weren't very many students about the residential sector of the tower, but the ones that were present certainly struggled not to stare at the now very famous duo of Rin and Saber. Obviously some form of caution was encouraged in relation to the two women, however, for there was evident restraint in play when any potential interaction threatened to take place.

Luvia's dorm room wasn't _that_ far from where Rin had been stationed, fortunately, and the warm hues of the place made the entirety of the well-furnished area much more welcoming than one might expect from a structure as old and laced with history as the Clock Tower.

'This should be riveting.' Rin muttered sarcastically.

'Yet here we are, of our own will. One could interpret such actions as a sort of fancy for this Luvia girl.' Saber chuckled.

'Hmph. "Fancy" might be a strong word, but I can't deny a ridiculous sense of comradery with this annoying individual. I'm just following Lorelei's advice…'

Saber allowed the forced justification, watching as Rin knocked a couple of times before crossing her arms and raising all of her social defences, it seemed.

'Who is it?' The shrill voice came, and Rin's back tensed further.

'Rin Tohsaka; you know, the person you asked to see?'

'Ah! Yes. Of course. Very good.'

A click, signalling the door's lock had been undone.

Rin gave Saber one last look, and then they both entered. What greeted the two girls was nothing short of amazing in all the wrong ways nearly. Technically, Luvia's dorm was the exact same as everyone else's, but somehow she had managed to pay the Clock Tower enough money to have a room all to herself, with the décor very, very French in every respect of the word. Glamorous didn't begin to describe how Luvia tried to live, and the way she sat on her enormous, queen-sized bed fitted with a near tacky frame and drapes pulled aside, a glass of wine (perhaps?) in her hand, and a blue housecoat that revealed her partially exposed left breast's cleavage, was not unexpected entirely once Rin took in the sight in all its glory. Everything from the dresser to the random ornaments, to the pictures hung in extremely detailed frames made a statement of some kind; even if that statement came across as grossly gaudy to Rin.

'Welcome to my humble abode, Rin Tohsaka. I see you brought Saber as well.' Luvia was clearly waiting for some kind of appraisal to her living space, but Rin refused to do any such thing.

'Your layout is rather unique, Luvia-san.' Saber observed her surroundings with sincere interest. Rin could see the way Luvia's chest puffed, and her face tilted up without her even meaning it to, surely.

'Isn't it? I'm still rather busy with importing the rest of my items, but the basic setup is nearly complete.'

Rin scratched her neck and then let her eyes take in the room one last time before addressing the other young woman.

'So, what did you need, exactly? We don't have all night.'

'Ah, ah, ah.' Luvia waved her finger dismissively, placing her glass down on the luxurious nightstand beside her. 'That is no way to speak to a client, Rin-chan.'

'Client?' Rin's temple throbbed.

'Um…yes? Is your brain truly so defective? Must I remind you of the stakes that were at play during our duel?'

Rin's blood boiled, not believing that Luvia could be so preposterous.

'The bets made were void the moment our match was declared a draw. Surely you could have made the same assumption.'

Luvia snickered quietly at first, but then lifted her hand to her face and literally cackled like a witch.

'Ohohohoho! Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan. My dearest, Rin-chan. I will not deny the official decision of our match, but even Saber can't refute that you were the first to fall completely helplessly into your late servant's arms. I, however, took a knee and _then_ collapsed. There was approximately a 1.5 second gap between our "simultaneous" defeat. If a winner _needed_ to be declared, then I, without a doubt, would have been that winner.'

Rin grit her teeth and whirled to Saber. The moment she saw her lady blink back at the need for eye contact, Rin knew Luvia wasn't lying. She turned back to the girl, hating the way she grinned from ear to ear, still giggling inwardly.

'Saber is too honourable to deny it. That should be enough proof for you. I understand why Lorelei-sama reached the declaration she did, but the reality of the situation remains, and I _did_ sacrifice a rather lovely massage to humour a fledgling.'

'That I cannot allow you to state.' Saber intercepted finally. 'Rin matched you blow for blow. The conclusion of the fight could have very easily gone either way, Luvia-san.'

Luvia's eye twitched, but she clearly respected Saber a little more than Rin, for she didn't contest the king outright.

'…Nonetheless, you lost, Rin Tohsaka, and although I do not admire you the way the faculty and my foolish peers do, I am under the distinct impression that you have a shred of dignity and pride that would never permit you to shamelessly turn your back on a promise made.'

Rin's ears burned as she held her breath and counted backward, pushing the severe frustration back. She would much rather massage Saber any day of the week, but now she had to practically kneel to this arrogant princess? It was too much! Not only that, but Rin was still recovering, and she wasn't completely sure how much strength she had to lend to her task.

Rin looked to Saber for support, but Saber couldn't suggest anything but holding up her lady's end of the bargain. It was a simple decision for someone who had ruled for so long.

'…F-fine! I'll give you your idiotic massage!' Rin hissed, her cheeks flushing wildly.

Luvia snickered one last time, stretching her arms up toward the ceiling and then sighing triumphantly.

'I doubt I need to remind someone with as much intellect as yourself,' Luvia started again mockingly. 'But this is a two-hour _full body_ massage, dearest. I expect not a minute less.'

'Urk…!' Rin made the sound before she could stop herself. Two hours? She wouldn't last. Her legs were already shaking.

Luvia smiled devilishly one last time and then turned her frame to the other two girls, slipping her housecoat off so that her bare back, save for a pair of absurdly expensive, light yellow, frilly panties, was exposed. Rin didn't mean to stare, but admittedly, Luvia had an amazing body. It had the curves of Sakura's, with the tightness of Rin's. Aesthetically, Luviagelita was picturesque, as if taken straight out of an idealized piece of art. Rin still preferred Saber, of course, but she appreciated her rival's form more than she thought she would.

Luvia lay upon her bed now, her legs stretched down and arms up and under her face.

'The lotion is behind you. The moment you start; I shall begin my timer.'

Rin grimaced again, taking hold of the premium lotion begrudgingly. She was about to lather some of the stuff into her hands angrily, but Saber took hold of her wrist, pulling her in swiftly.

'This need not be a trial…' The king offered.

'It absolutely will be, but it's fine. I'm the fool who made the bet.' Rin countered, her anger directed more at herself than anything.

Saber eyed Luvia briefly, her face a little pinker than usual.

'I'm waiting ~ !' Luvia chimed patiently.

'What are you…?' Rin stuttered.

'All I am suggesting,' Saber grinned ever so slightly. 'Is that we attempt to perform a reversal of sorts to better serve our prior plans before Lord El-Melloi interrupted us.'


	72. Day 22

Day 22

Rin caught onto Saber's implications without much need to work through her lover's words terribly hard. The other girl raised a good point, since Rin really was ready and willing to get intimate with Saber before they were interrupted by Waver and, in turn, Luvia. However, all desire somewhat slipped from Rin's mind once Waver brought forth the unpleasant truth regarding the Clock Tower and its perception of Rin and Saber. Not only that, but finding out that Rin hadn't _quite_ tied Luvia as cleanly as she had hoped vexed her further. If it weren't for the fact Luvia had so readily exposed her pleasant, shapely backside, Rin would have outright refused even Saber, considering she had difficulty imagining massaging her annoying rival, let alone involving her in any form of sexual play.

'You can't be serious…' Rin replied in a whisper, hoping Luvia's impatiently kicking feet upon the bed indicated that she had no clue as to what the other individuals within the room were discussing desperately.

'It would be a productive way to perhaps alleviate some of the tension between the two of you. Not only that, but you relayed to me, just this morning, that such an endeavour wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility once again.'

Rin's heart skipped as emotions swirled through her various circuits.

'I-I didn't mean the very next night though!' She shushed.

It was the truth. Rin was shocked at Saber's enthusiasm, and supposed she had a number of sexually aggressive traits that were further perpetuated by her dominant male behavioral tendencies here and there. Rin knew her lady had been deprived of such fanciful experimentation during her youth and first life, and thus, Rin found some understanding there, but it didn't make the random proposal any less strange.

'I am unclear as to what you're imagining, Rin, but I'm merely suggesting we tease sweet Luvia-san to help amuse ourselves during this task.'

Rin flared her cheeks, a touch of her voice slipping through her aggravation.

'I am quite sure that is _not_ what your motives are!'

Saber touched Rin's shoulder, then, rubbing it softly.

'You see through me, as usual.'

'Um, Rin- _chan_? I believe I've been patient enough, dear. Make me wait any longer, and I may be forced to do something somewhat nasty.' Luvia hummed angrily, and Rin knew she didn't have much choice but to begin, come what may.

'Just…feel the situation out before doing anything that could truly get us in trouble. Luvia isn't like Sakura or Shirou; she doesn't exactly have our best interest in mind, understand?'

'Of course.' Saber nodded wisely, as if she was already very clear on such details.

Rin sighed one final time and then delicately squirted some of the massaging lotion into her hands, the consistency of the stuff not exactly making her more fervent about what she was about to force herself to do. She understood the concept of giving a massage, but she had never really thought her first "client" would be a girl she considered a rival and general pain.

Rin crawled atop the bed, holding her hands in front of her as if they were covered in a more acidic substance, and hesitated a second too long for Luvia.

'Come now, Rin- _chan_ , even you can provide _some_ pleasure during a massage. Gorillas have a strong grip, do they not?'

'You're about to find out.' Rin sneered, beginning with Luvia's shoulders. Rin wasn't sure where to look exactly, so she focussed on the way Luvia's pampered skin moved and warped within her touch, the compact muscles beneath bumping within Rin's fingers. The lotion spread well, and its lavender scent wasn't a bad aroma by any stretch of the imagination.

'Hmm…' Luvia hummed, reaching out to her nightstand and tapping at her phone until some soothing, classical instrumental music began breaking free from the device's decently projecting speakers. 'I doubt you have any appreciation for such fine art, but this is my victory, and I care not what a gorilla thinks of a higher form of entertainment.'

Rin's jaw tightened, but she managed to subdue the knee-jerk reaction to counter just as viciously, successfully reading between Luvia's words in order to find the truth entangled amidst the stab. Was it conceivable Luvia was a little self-conscious of her own tastes? It seemed impossible, yet…

'…I don't mind this genre of music, really.' Rin spoke quietly, controlling her tone as she watched, in satisfaction, the way the lotion made Luvia's skin gleam, but not excessively, like some oils.

'Hmph…Music soothes the savage beast.' Luvia answered, yet it didn't sound completely antagonistic somehow.

Rin noted Saber moving about the room, feigning (perhaps) interest in various trinkets displayed upon Luvia's dressers and the other pieces of furniture and decoration displayed proudly. Everything within the four walls told a story about the young woman Rin attempted to massage, and even if her tale seemed tacky to Rin, she couldn't continue denying the similarities between Luvia and herself. The music that really _did_ calm Rin was proof enough of an untapped relationship that could someday expand beyond a vicious rivalry, given the chance.

Luvia's skin was leagues beyond Rin and Saber's, Rin noticed. She obviously paid a great deal of money to maintain the softest of textures all about her body, and Rin found increasing joy in the way the layer of flesh interacted with her sense of touch. With every small sound Luvia made, be it a hum or muffled grunt, Rin couldn't believe the satisfaction coursing through her mind. Was she such a perfectionist that even being reduced to that of near servitude could produce a desire for accomplishment?

Rin fluttered her eyes when her hands eventually moved to Luvia's shoulders, after thoroughly finishing her back and avoiding going further than the tantalizing, desirably dimpled dips that led to the rim of the girl's underwear, and she swallowed, seeing the side of Luvia's left breast pressed into the bed so that its malleable temperament shifted in turn distractingly. Rin didn't want to stare, but Saber's suggestion and her recently buried lust threatened to become a reality the more Rin's mind wandered.

She was losing reason, Rin knew. Doing _anything_ sexual with Luvia could result in Rin's reputation being tarnished forever within the Clock Tower. The risk was too great. It wasn't worth it. Once Rin and Saber returned to their room, they could release their anxious needs as much as they wanted. It was the logical process to this scenario.

And yet…and yet…

Why was Rin even considering this? As her hands manipulated Luvia's muscles, skin, and body, working through her shoulders, to her collar, to her arms, Rin's breaths quickened, Luvia's moans and groans helping matters very little.

'Mmm…You are no Madam Beatrix, Rin- _chan_ , but I shall give credit where credit is due: you are not completely horrendous at this task.'

'Oh, I'm so honoured to receive your partial approval.' Rin rolled her eyes, shrugging a little to Saber, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed on the opposite side of where Luvia's head was facing.

'Rin's hands can truly work wonders, when allowed.' Saber agreed, making her girlfriend blush.

'S-stop it, Saber…' Rin couldn't look at the blonde girl for too long, because that's when, she found, her imagination became more erratic, discovering reason and excuses where there should be none.

'You two…mph…seem abnormally close.' Luvia observed suddenly, feeling Rin's hands tickle her legs and work through the impressive muscular formations.

'I think "abnormal" might be a crude word. Perhaps you're just not used to being around friendship that isn't dictated by political or social ambition.'

Rin expected Luvia to have a snappy response, but her silence stun Rin more than she would ever admit. It could be due to the state of vulnerability that Rin was steadily easing Luvia into, but nonetheless, it effected the impromptu masseuse exponentially.

With her sympathy and rising intrigue in Saber's proposal, Rin began to tread a line she didn't know existed until minutes prior. She shifted her body so that she was almost sitting atop the back of Luvia's knees, and massaged her upper legs and lower hips. Luvia reacted as she had been the entire time, small moans unnerving Rin continuously. Rin tickled at the rim of Luvia's cheeky panties, progressively daring further and further until her hands reached into the fabric up to about her mid-finger from the bottom of the underwear, enabling Rin to get a fair handful of Luvia's strong yet obtusely rounded derriere. The mixture of firmness and bountiful flesh switched something within Rin on, and she groped a little more to see just how far Luvia's boundaries remained.

'A-ah…! W-what on earth are you doing? You will not make a fool of me, Rin Tohsaka. There is no need to focus on that particular area, understand?'

Luvia's words, as always, betrayed her potential truth. It was all in the tone and breath space. Rin was confident her initial sound of shock was also that of pleasure. The question that followed was instinctual and not only directed toward Rin, for Luvia questioned her own reaction to the invasion. Finally, having gained some control of her composure, Luvia reverted back to the persona she normally portrayed.

'You said "full-body", didn't you? I don't do anything halfway, as you're surely aware.'

Rin could see Luvia's eyes searching for the correct response, her mouth tight.

'S-so be it. I honestly simply didn't expect you to act so bold. Perhaps you're not the child I suspected you to be.'

Rin wondered about that comment, glancing to Saber who nodded with a small curl at the right side of her lips. Rin still wasn't sure about any of this, but her body couldn't lie any more, and she would continue to feel the scenario out as best as possible, if only to keep her entertained for the remaining hour and a half.

'You can turn over now.' Rin suggested, satisfied by the work she had done.

'I'll tell _you_ when I am prepared to flip.' Luvia muttered, a touch of distress in her voice.

There was a momentary pause, a somewhat comedic silence filling the room save for the music playing, and then Luvia began speaking once more.

'Your simple expression upon arrival distracted me to the point of neglecting proper preparation for the massage. Saber, if you wouldn't mind, there is a thin sheet and multiple towels in the bottom drawer of the dresser closest to the door. I do not wish to make a mess of my primary covers.'

'A logical line of thinking.' Saber agreed, already opening the indicated storage compartment and bringing the high-quality piece of fabric to the girls. Luvia sat up, covering her chest, and carefully navigated off the bed alongside Rin so that Saber could easily lay the sheet down. Rin caught only a glimpse of Luvia's concealed bosom, but the way it squished beneath the somewhat irksome young woman's hands was nothing short of erotic.

'There.'

'Well done, Saber. You truly seem to be a proper lady in every respect. A shame your previous master couldn't learn a trick or two from you.'

Saber almost scoffed in humour as she handed one of the obtained towels to Luvia, but let the comment go, seeing that Rin was already replying.

'I have more than enough "tricks" up my sleeve, Luvia-chan.' Rin grinned, observing the nearly naked girl lie on her back and carefully cover the majority of her breasts with the recently procured, soft cloth.

'You may begin anew, Rin-chan. Try to perform a little better than before, for I remain only barely satisfied.'

'Your constant moaning would suggest otherwise.' Rin muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Tch. I hardly know what you're speaking of.'

Rin watched as Luvia closed her lids, changing the track on her phone and then leaving her hands to her sides. Adding some more lotion to her palms and fingers, Rin began anew, having to push away the shame of performing such an act of servitude to someone she didn't even felt deserved it in the first place. She tried to find some satisfaction in the act she executed like before, and did so by observing Luvia's skin and muscles contract and embrace her touch. The lotion spread across Luvia's body as though it were a canvas, and Rin was preparing her craft.

'Mm…' Luvia exhaled after a few minutes, apparently relaxed enough to begin reacting verbally once more. Rin's blood flow quickened, and she knew she was heating up with fantastical thoughts, her fingers pressing into Luvia's curved waist and hips.

Saber made her lady nervous by moving to the head of the bed, close to Luvia's strung about hair, but Rin's apprehensions were settled once Saber simply began touching Luvia's neck and face, miniature strokes of massaging pleasure given to the taken aback individual.

'M-my…' Luvia sighed. 'To think I would be serviced so. You are truly a generous king, Saber…'

'The bond I share with Rin is a deep one, and I rarely allow her to perform a task without my aid, should I feel she deserves it. Forgive the intrusion.'

'No.' Luvia's breaths came a little quicker, Saber's delicate touch sending goosebumps throughout the girl's whole body, as Rin felt. 'You may continue…It is not a bad addition.'

Rin noticed Luvia's legs shift ever so subtly, and she could tell that the girl was becoming aroused by the elusive changes in her small movements. Saber had a very convincing touch, Rin knew, and her small but powerful hands must have been working Luvia's head and neck over terribly, for Luvia's lower body tightened and relaxed in fixed intervals, Rin's own massaging only adding to the young lady's rising reactions.

'A-ah…' Luvia's voice shook, her tone higher than before and adding fuel to the fire burning in Rin's yearning. It would be a satisfying accomplishment to break this arrogant girl. Was the danger worth it? So long as Rin read the situation correctly, there would be no risk. The question was: could Rin and Saber dictate Luvia's preferences into a realm she didn't realize she could lust for?

If Rin understood Luvia as much as she thought she did, the reality was that her rival had seemingly no interest in other women whatsoever. She was raised in a very prim and proper household, likely with her parents still alive and directing her morally in the most conventional way possible. Rin and Sakura, on the other hand, were given much more opportunity to explore their desires without restraint, considering their familial model, at a very young age. Luvia was stubborn, so it would take work, but Rin felt as though she and Saber were already making steady headway, and perfect timing was imperative.

Rin shimmied backward, feeling Luvia's thicker legs beneath her body as she began to lather them too, the thigh muscles overly impressive with how firm they were. Luvia obviously worked very hard to keep herself in shape, and this realization annoyed Rin simply because of her own jealousy. She _wanted_ to believe that Luvia was a lazy princess, but it just wasn't so.

'Hm…Yes. You may continue…'

Rin felt around Luvia's legs, getting all the way down to her feet, easily sliding her finger in between the girl's toes in order to provide the "full body" massage promised. Meanwhile, Saber continued to tickle around the young woman's face and neck, feeling through the golden curls and making Luvia's feet literally curl. Rin and Saber were overwhelming her senses, and Luvia was twisting further in her spot, her body desiring more, but her mind binding it with preconceived notions of right and wrong.

Rin wanted to snap her out of her ignorance. If Rin was going to be compared to Luvia during her stay at the Clock Tower, she would ensure their playing ground was _actually_ even.

With a glance, Rin noted the slightest of a damp mark forming between Luvia's legs, upon her underwear. She had to squint, and she almost wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but a nod from Saber convinced her. It was now or never. Luvia was in a state of restrained lust, even if she didn't fully understand it. It was time to escalate the massage to a forbidden level of service.

Rin's body ached, and the sight of Saber petting another girl, primarily Luvia, irked her in the moment, because taking her for herself wasn't an option unless the opportunity was seized. Rin brought Luvia's right foot to her mouth, the girl resisting only slightly, and then prompted an act of toe-licking servitude, beginning with the lady's big toe, and working between the others with sucking fits at regular intervals.

Luvia's back arched and she instantly reacted, pulling her foot away and gripping at her towel, her hair becoming partially dishevelled from the spastic twitch.

'H-how dare you…!' She squeaked, her commanding tone diminished to a recall of perplexed exasperation.

Rin's face burned, and she wanted to melt on the spot. That hadn't gone as planned. Luvia was much stingier than projected. Perhaps she merely _acted_ experienced, with the constant supply of male classmates about her generally. Luvia was showy, that was for certain, so it made sense that she hid behind a grandiose display of sexual conquest. That being said, Rin had no idea how to react, and stuttered inwardly to find the right words to say for a believable explanation.

'Rin was simply responding to your body's rhetorical signals, Luvia-san.' Saber soothed, dipping her tone alongside her head and nibbling on Luvia's ear.

'A-ah…! Y-you…! T-this is preposterous! Y-you're both g-girls…! I-I am no h-h-homosexual…!'

She saw it in Luvia's retort. Rin was mostly completely correct in her evaluation. It's not as though Luvia didn't want to proceed; she just didn't know _how_ to do so in the first place. The excuses, the nervous tick in her speech, the way her knees pressed into one another now. It was…oddly adorable, and Rin didn't know how she felt about that.

'You do not have to be labelled as such to enjoy the touch of another human being. This is mere play, fit for a queen humouring her servants for an evening. Do not think such practises were uncommon for even the most esteemed nobles.' Saber wove her honeysuckle words together, her breaths heating Luvia's ear.

'A…queen, you say…?' Luvia's body relaxed some, but the edge remained.

'Quite. Frivolity between fellow women could be considered the best form of sexual interaction, primarily when one amongst them lacks experience and desires a healthy education prior to bedding a man.'

Luvia's entire head went red, her mouth tightening and eyes squinting.

'I-I have enough experience as it is…!'

'You shouldn't lie, Luvia- _chan._ ' Rin assisted now, rubbing her hands up and in between Luvia's thighs, which she pressed together tightly, preventing Rin from touching her progressively dampening panties.

'W-what would you know? And even if I haven't, it's not as though you can claim anything different!'

Rin didn't try to stop the triumphant grin that stretched across her attractive features. She didn't try to stop the feeling of superiority as Luvia's expression crumbled in disbelief.

'I-impossible! D-doesn't it…frighten you…?' Luvia sounded more childlike than ever suddenly.

'A little, maybe.' Rin stretched up and over top of Luvia, their bodies mirroring one another, and the sensation of being so close bringing them both into a bizarre sense of contact. Rin couldn't relax completely yet, however, for the lotion on Luvia's skin would ruin her spare clothes. Nonetheless, Luvia relented somewhat, but didn't completely give in still. She was ferocious until the end. 'But when Saber's with me, there's nothing I can't do.'

'Y-you mean…?' Luvia looked to Saber, swallowing hard as the king smirked nonchalantly. 'B-but…it's…I c-can't…!'

' _You_ don't have to do anything, if you so desire. Simply remain as you are, and allow the massage to continue.'

Luvia looked deep into Rin's eyes, their faces so very close, and Rin could nearly see the images passing through the girl's mind. This was the absolute diverging path. Luvia's answer dictated the remainder of the session. Rin couldn't make a competent conjecture as to how her rival would respond. It could really go either way. The pause was drawn out in a short period of time.

Fittingly, without a word, Luvia squeezed her eyes shut and let her head down, permitting Rin and Saber to do as they pleased with her near-naked body. Honestly, it wasn't what Rin would have put her bets on, but she wouldn't complain. She slipped out of her clothes down to her black underwear, observing Saber do the same to reveal one of her nicer white sets.

Luvia lifted her arms over her face, her mouth upturning even more in anticipation. Rin gave Saber one final glance, and then the two girls kissed, the initially planned peck transferring into a rather passionate exchange. Luvia peeked from between her forearms, and continued to watch through cracks in her fingers. It was a sight she couldn't tear her eyes from. The lewdness of the kiss both repelled and tempted Luvia's sheltered mind. Her heart quickened, and her legs pushed at the sheets.

As if sensing her intrigue, Rin found Luvia's curious gaze and turned, easing herself low upon the girl and massaging her upper legs as before, but with much more strength and liberty. Saber worked on Luvia's arms and shoulders, the young woman humming in a pitch higher than before.

'N-not…so rough…A-ah…!' Luvia tried, but her bite had become a peck, and her breathing grew erratic.

Finally, unable to resist any more, Rin forced Luvia's legs open, propelling what little mana she had accumulated into her strength in order to do so. She rubbed the insides of Luvia's thighs, getting just to the rim of her panties before pulling back, as if teasing horribly.

'Eh…U-uh…uh…' Luvia controlled her voice to a degree, but she was losing a handle on the intervallic mumbles of approval.

Saber tormented Luvia as much as Rin, just barely touching the bottom of the girl's breasts, the base of the desirable mounds slipping out from the towel. Luvia twisted into the massage more and more, her placement on the bed rocking some.

Catching hold of the critical moment in Luvia's defences, Rin proceeded into the next phase, aware that Saber was allowing her to lead. Rin's mind fuzzed in denial, but she allowed one of her fingers to slide between Luvia's legs, stroking the damp underwear.

'A-ah…! Y-you…!' Luvia began, but her mouth couldn't release any more words as Rin continued, massaging the fabric that hid her rival's most sensitive body part. Rin noted the way more and more fluid began seeping out from the cloth, and she tugged at the piece, one of Luvia's hands taking hold of her wrist in one final feeble attempt to make her parents proud.

'N-no…' Luvia whined, but it was all for show. She wasn't even using magic to amplify her strength.

'It's your fault; you said "full-body".' And Rin yanked the expensive pair of panties to Luvia's knees while Saber simultaneously stripped the towel from the girl's chest. In one fell swoop, Luvia was completely naked, and Rin hated to admit it, but she had one amazing body. Her breasts were almost just as full as Sakura's, with large, erect pink nipples begging to be played with, while her soaking groin was tight, clean, and appealing in all the right ways. Luvia's body was thicker than Rin's overall, but it was curvaceous and toned to near perfection. Jealousy was a passing stage for Rin; she was more interested in making Luvia beg for mercy.

'O-oh…! T-this is…! T-this isn't right for a lady of my upbringing!' Luvia covered her face, already shedding her arrogance and pride in embarrassment.

'You come from impressive stock, of that I will admit.' Saber slid her hand across Luvia's collar, likely fighting against the urge to grope the newly revealed bundles of malleable flesh upon the girl's chest. 'You will not regret this, I am sure.'

'Your massage is entering its final stages, Luvia- _chan_.' Rin shuffled one of her legs between Luvia's, forcing her thighs apart so that she had better access to the anxious crevice.

'N-no…I cannot…' Luvia murmured, but she did little else, and Rin was soon tracing her index finger around the swelling nerves. Luvia's whole body twitched, and Rin had to steady herself.

'A-ah…! Y-you…pervert…You…horrible girl…! O-oh…'

Rin beamed, using two fingers to massage Luvia's hardened clit finally. Foreseeing this, Saber held Luvia's shoulders, and it was a competent call, for Luvia's entire form performed an involuntary spasm in reply.

'G-God…! W-what are you doing…? I-it's…A-ah…! Ah! A-ah…! O-oh…my…!' Luvia gasped within Rin's touch, Saber continuing to hold her with one hand and trace her upper body with the other. Luvia's breasts became even more aroused as Rin went on, and Saber finally gave in, gripping the right one between her fingers and sucking on it provocatively. She twisted the nipple in her tongue, giving light bites as she tweaked the other, feeling Luvia's grip fall upon her back, as if holding on for dear life.

'U-ugh…! U-uh…H-hah…! M-my body…! S-something's…happening to my body…!'

Rin couldn't stop the amusement she felt. Was it possible Luvia had never even masturbated before? She was reacting so excessively well, and Rin considered this the preliminaries still.

'A-a-a-a-ah…! I-it's h-happening…! S-something's…!' Luvia gasped, her breaths out of control and her whole bed shaking as she rhythmically shifted in conjunction with Rin and Saber's play.

'Oh, God…! W-what is…this…!? A-ah...! Ah…! R-Rin…! Y-you…! A-ahhhhh…! A-ah! Ah! _A-ahhhhh_!'

Luvia's pelvis raised, and her lower half trembled uncontrollably as the orgasm took hold of her. Her eyes rolled back, and Luvia's mouth hung open as a rapturous expression possessed her. Rin wiped her hand on the towel, and navigated to beside Saber upon the bed once Luvia eventually settled, her eyes closed, and her chest heaving in exhaustion.

'…I…can hardly…believe I allowed that…to happen…' She mumbled, shame coating her words.

Rin blinked, her own desires hardly satisfied in the slightest. Luvia was too easy. She came so quickly. Saber appeared a little disappointed as well. Was that their last chance? They had barely gotten started.

'How did it feel?' Rin decided to ask.

There was a heavy pause, with only Luvia's laboured breaths to break the silence up somewhat.

'I…would rather not say.'

'Admit it: you loved every second.' Rin pushed.

'I am not so vulgar…as to relay what I feel…in this moment!'

'Hm.' Saber nodded, clearly thinking hard.

'What is it, Saber?' Rin sincerely wondered.

'I suppose I am dissatisfied. It is somewhat unfortunate for one in a party of three to be the only individual gratified, would you not say?'

'Well…' Rin breathed out. 'We can always return to our room and…you know…' She trailed off.

'…Y-yes. That's true.' Although Saber likely felt the same as Rin, and didn't want this unique opportunity to be wasted.

'W-whatever are you two implying?' Luvia turned, covering her body mostly with the towel Saber had laid out. The way her disordered hair hung about her face was oddly charming.

'Oh, it's nothing, Luvia-chan. We were just going to take our leave now.' Rin was about to stand up off of the bed, but her hand was caught, a pouting Luvia attached to the limb.

'H-how dare you…! I knew you lacked class, but this? Inexcusable, Rin Tohsaka!'

'Pardon?' Rin challenged, raising a brow.

'Must I make it so clear that even a monkey can understand? There is still nearly an hour remaining! Not only that,' Luvia shot Saber a quick, shy look. 'B-but Saber is quite correct. Despite it being _my_ reward for victory, I do not favour the notion of being the only one pleased with this…compromising…situation…'

'Oh? Are you saying that _you're_ just as "lewd" as me and want to see what else Saber and I have to offer?'

'O-of course not!' Luvia retaliated automatically.

'Ah. Right. How silly of me. Let us be on our way, Saber.'

'Certainly.' Saber answered with perfect timing.

'Wait…!' Luvia reached out again, looking much more desperate now. Her switch had been turned, and if Rin gauged her experience properly, she thirsted for another session now that she had a sampling. 'I…w-wish…to see more. Y-you still owe me an hour!'

Rin smiled devilishly, noting that Saber's eyes flared in eagerness as well.

'Hmph. You asked for it, Luvia- _sama_ …'

* * *

What followed shocked Rin, for even though Luvia remained quite tentative about the encounter, she was much more tolerable than ever before. The three girls began by standing on their knees, Luvia in the middle, while Saber and Rin continued to stroke and pet every inch of her, purposely neglecting the addition of more lotion, as it had mostly been wiped up by Luvia's towel prior. Instead of simply being a receiver of pleasure, however, Luvia began to touch Rin in front of her, surprising her rival with how gentle and considerate she seemed.

'D-don't get me wrong, Rin Tohsaka; I do not favour the concept of providing you any form of stimulation, but I simply loathe the idea of not enacting the role of a proper lady even more so.'

'…Fine by me.' Rin fought against the sigh that escaped her lips. Between Saber and Luvia's brushes of contact, her control of the scene was slipping, and she couldn't have that. Rin reached behind her back and undid her bra with a click, discarding the thing and pressing herself against Luvia's bountiful body.

'A-ah…! Y-you…you're…!' Luvia recoiled, but Saber easily held her in place.

'Oh? You didn't think I would take it so far?' Rin cupped her modest breasts in her hands and directed her stiffened nipples against Luvia's, the clash sending Luvia reeling, her head lifted up and her breathing escalated.

'It comes as no surprise that her chest would serve as a weak point.' Saber commented, her own upper half exposed as well now.

'H-how does that feel, Luvia- _sama_? Do you like having your lewd nipples played with by another girl's?'

'H-hah…hah…I-it…!' Luvia tried, but she was losing herself again, and Rin reached in between her legs, fondling her privates once more, but this time, she teased the actual point of entrance, its moistened lips nearly sucking her in. Rin had the advantage once more, and she wouldn't give it up; not to Luvia.

However, her rival proved her worth in her next action, forcing her mind back into competence and reaching within Rin's panties, somewhat haphazardly touching Rin's own soaked crevice. Under normal circumstances, Rin wouldn't have found any enjoyment out of the sloppy attempt to reflect her practised touch, but she was so aroused already that any contact with her groin sent waves of warmth through her stomach.

'N-not bad…' Rin muttered, moving her hips to better direct Luvia's finger placement.

'You're…utterly damp…How indecent…!' Luvia sneered.

Rin didn't feel the need to verbally acknowledge the attempt to antagonize her. Instead, she finally granted her hand access into Luvia, the warmth of the other girl's insides a now overly poignant sensation for Rin. Luvia was, naturally, ridiculously tight, and her body's contractions did little to help, but Rin could feel the girl's body welcoming her, the fluids seeping from Luvia pulling at Rin's fingers.

Luvia gripped at Rin's shoulder with her free hand, falling into her and gasping erotically. Rin saw that Saber was massaging the girl's plump backside with unfiltered joy, and at making contact with her lady, the two women smiled at one another, a silent conversation taking place between them that resulted in a deep and passionate kiss.

Saber's familiar tongue was more aggressive than usual within Rin's mouth, and Rin struggled to keep up while simultaneously fingering Luvia.

'Mm…S-Saber…' Rin hummed.

'A-ah…! H-hah…! O-oh…! Oh! Oh…!' Luvia groaned and moaned over and over. She had never felt anything like this. It was almost too much to handle. Her parents had always kept any discussion of sex to an absolute minimum. When her mother _had_ caught Luvia exploring herself at a young age in her bed, Mrs. Edelfelt made it exceptionally clear that what Luvia attempted was horrid, dirty, and unladylike in every sense of the word. She told Luvia that she _must_ wait until marriage before doing _anything_ but perhaps kissing a boy; never mind the thought of homoerotic behaviour. From that point onward, Luvia resisted any urges that attempted to plague her mind. She focused on her studies and training. When she _did_ get close to a potential mate, she declined any act of intimacy, usually resulting in her partner leaving in frustration. Luvia eventually became immune to such desires, and she was proud of her chastity.

So, what had changed?

What would her parents think if one of them walked in on her again? She was not only engaged in a sexual act, but she was with two other women, sandwiched between them with her own fingers penetrating one while she herself was entered and groped from both sides as her voice echoed within the room and her two partners made out lewdly.

That wasn't even the worst of it.

What would send her parents into shock almost undeniably had to be the fact that Luvia's expression…suggested that she was in ecstasy.

Held back tight for years and years and years, only to find unexpected release? She had time to make up. She was experiencing so many new things at once, and she couldn't stop herself from embracing it all. Rin Tohsaka's fingers were inside of her. Saber's thumb was teasing her backside's entrance while squeezing her cheeks almost savagely. Barely an inch from her face, Rin and Saber's lips smacked against one another, and Luvia's glazed eyes could only think to do one thing.

To Rin and Saber's amazement, Luvia turned her head and inserted herself into the kiss, the entanglement of mouths and tongues an entirely unique three-way exchange of saliva and passion. Rin had never even thought of such a thing, and even Saber appeared taken aback at first until she settled into the trade quite willingly. During the act, Luvia's body clasped onto Rin's fingers, and she moaned within the kiss, another orgasm twisting through her bowels and tingling every nerve she had.

'T-this doesn't mean…I like you…Rin Tohsaka…' Luvia broke away for a moment, her body trembling.

'That's…fine, Luvia. I don't like you either.' Rin said with exhaustion.

'Perfect.'

'Good.'

'So be it!'

'Wonderful!'

'You're such a crude girl!'

'You're a privileged princess!'

Rin stared daggers into Luvia's own furrowed eyes, and then, unexpectedly, particularly to Saber, the two girls began kissing, holding one another's faces in a bizarrely fervent yet alluring manner of communication. When they parted eventually, saliva soaking their chins, Saber took hold of Luvia and continued the manner of hate/love-making. Luvia and Saber's kiss was much tamer, and Rin found it rather frustrating to watch, and thus, shifted the scene into another new realm of possibility by going down on Luvia, licking and sucking at her until she had no choice but to part from Saber in order to facilitate her air flow properly between gasps of moaning outbursts.

* * *

From that point forward, little was held back whatsoever. Rin and Luvia constantly fought for supremacy in whatever position the three women took, but in the end, all found pleasure in one way or another. Saber introduced Luvia to tribadism, and Rin made sure that _she_ was the one caressing Saber's body during the, admittedly, attractive position. The way Saber and Luvia's bodies melded together put Rin's mind into a frenzy, and immediately following both girls' orgasm, she sat upon Luvia's face, and a slightly shifted second round commenced. Surprisingly, Luvia seemingly had no qualms about performing fellatio for Rin as she and Saber held hands and kissed lovingly, their lower halves stimulated by the hastily experienced Luvia Edelfelt. Every position from then on only served to pleasure each young woman more and more:

Luvia and Rin in missionary, with Saber fingering them both from behind.

All three girls forming a chain of fellatio rapture.

Rin and Luvia trying out the scissoring motion while Saber acted as a moving pleasure enhancer.

Luvia even went so far as to use her ample breast to penetrate Rin, the bizarre sensation overly effective due to its point of origin and strangely shallow yet still enjoyable entrance.

In the end, Luvia enjoyed no fewer than six orgasms, with Rin and Saber managing half that, but still very satisfied. Luvia fell unconscious during her sixth time cumming, her stupefied movements and sloppy execution for the last several minutes hinting at such a fate.

* * *

Fairly exhausted themselves, Rin and Saber quickly dressed, wrapped Luvia in her blankets, and departed from the room to an empty hall that felt much more ancient than two hours older from before. The halls, fortunately, were quite vacant save for a student or two. Rin felt as though a masterfully trained mage would see the scent of lovemaking emanating off Rin, and the more she thought about it, the more Rin's face flushed and she couldn't believe her actions once again.

'What…did I just do?' She held her cheeks at her dorm's room.

Saber tactfully waited for more, but when nothing else came, she simply rested a hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled kindly.

'Once again, you have proven to me that life is but a fragile thing worth living selfishly here and or there.'

'B-but…I don't even _like_ her. Is there something wrong with me? I sort of hate her, to be honest.'

Saber rubbed Rin's back then, chuckling a little bit.

'I don't think you're being honest at all, my Rin. In fact, it has been said that there is a very fine line between _hating_ someone…and _loving_ them.'


	73. Day 23

Day 23

'I know what I told you this morning, Saber, but I'm somewhat having a little trouble with what kind of woman I've become. Can you just say there's nothing wrong with me?'

Rin and Saber had long been in bed, both facing the ceiling, hands intertwined within one another. A comfortable silence had filled the room for some time, but Rin couldn't fall asleep, her mind full of worry and anxiety. It could've been the time, since any concerns she had were always amplified so late in the night, but she still needed to at least talk a little before going to sleep.

'Hm.' Saber smiled confidently. 'You truly should take your words to heart, Rin. It was a sound decision, and one you shouldn't regret.'

'That's the thing: I'm not even sure it _was_ sound. I was stimulated, and that, in turn, made my thought process more unreasonable than it should have been. I…it's just…two nights in a row? I'm not sure I can justify that…'

'Perhaps not completely, but understand, when we are old and grey, I want us to be able to laugh and reminisce, aware that we lived our lives to the fullest. There was no danger or ill will in our encounter with Luvia. In fact…'

'We did her a favour, perhaps, yes.'

'Ah. I should have known you would have deduced as much.'

'She was clearly utterly ignorant and repressed her entire life.'

'Yes. I could sympathize with that.'

Rin gripped Saber's hand, sometimes forgetting that she was with a woman who would basically live two lives. The fact the two girls intended on visiting Saber's grave the next day was further reminder of the supernatural circumstances.

'Are you still unsure?'

Rin swallowed, turning to her side and holding her head with her right hand. Her hair was completely down, falling over her smooth shoulder attractively, only her underwear worn to bed, since her nightwear was back at the hotel.

'I'm…Yes. I am. But I'll be fine.'

'Luvia-san was a fulfilling conquest.' Saber said proudly.

'Y-you did not just refer to that as a "conquest"!'

'I did. I think it's a fitting word, truthfully. We sought to overtake her, and we did so quite competently. Our attacks were executed with pinpoint accuracy. She didn't have a prayer.'

Rin laughed, pushing into Saber and roughhousing with her a bit, the two girls becoming tangled in the sheets as they giggled and breathed harshly within the darkness.

'You're ridiculous.' Rin sighed, pinned, of course, by Saber quite easily since her mana had only barely recovered enough for everyday activities at most, much less tussling with a heroic spirit of any kind.

'I may have to agree with that evaluation.' Saber nodded, kissing Rin on the forehead and flopping onto her back. Her voice became serious then, Saber's words much heavier suddenly.

'You have allowed me this second chance, Rin. I don't intend to waste such a wonderful gift. I had no time or opportunity for "silliness" when I was a king. I was barely a human. I was an idol and an ideal. Living to such standards…well, no person should be forced to do so for too long.'

Rin nodded away in the darkness, images passing by her mind. Saber on the throne. A crown on her head and hundreds of knights swearing loyalty to her and the country. A solitary word from the woman could shift the entirety of the land and the thousands of lives in it. What did having such power do to someone? Rin could only imagine, and in her imagination, she found the pressure almost too much to bear for a single day. When the war was occurring, Rin caught glimpses of Saber's memories, but they were like dreams; seemingly tangible minutes after taking place, but slipping away from memory given an hour or two.

'Still…I would have loved to see you as king. I think it would have been inspiring.'

'Perhaps. I do miss it at times, oddly enough. During my reign, it was a burden, undoubtedly, but hindsight is a tricky devil, and I believe I am beginning to romanticize my past. Memories of my fellow knights and the banquets we held tickle my fancy. I was usually a primary observer, but Bedivere, Lancelot, and Gawain frequently managed to bring me out of my shell.'

Rin's heart fluttered. She still couldn't get completely used to the way Saber so easily mentioned such heroic personas. The fact Saber was King Arthur still impressed Rin, but her relationship with the girl dulled its effect to a degree.

'Despite what you say, I'm sure you were a good king, all things considered.'

'…If I could go back now, I may be capable of fulfilling that evaluation. You have taught me how to better understand other people, Rin. I am not perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but I am much more emotionally in tune with myself and those around me, thanks to you.'

'And you helped me comprehend the notion of duty and responsibility. I knew what was on the line during the Grail War, in theory, but you are the incarnation of such noble concepts. We help balance one another, you and I.'

'That is undeniable.' Saber tightened her hold on Rin's hand, becoming quieter again. She hesitated to speak, but eventually gave in. 'I…am nervous for tomorrow, Rin.'

Rin returned the grip, leaning in close to her girlfriend.

'I know. It would be strange if you weren't.'

'I am not sure how I'll react. I am still adjusting to life in your time, honestly. Deep down, I seem to believe that I will eventually return to Camelot. Perhaps this is the reason I've been so rash lately. I worry…and I feel unstable in some moments. There is displacement with my mind and body. I love you so much, Rin, but even that is jarring on occasion.'

Rin could hear the fear in Saber's voice, and she held the young woman in bed tightly. She could assume Saber was struggling to a degree, but she didn't think it was so severe.

'I'm sorry…I know this isn't what you wish to hear.'

'Wrong, Saber.' Rin said sharply. 'It's exactly what I want to hear. I never want you to hold your feelings back from me. I am the one person you can say anything to without filtering your thoughts, understand?'

A beat. Saber's chest churned, and she smiled with her eyes closed.

'You are right. I know you are right because I feel the same way.'

'It's a transitional period. It could take months for you to truly feel _slightly_ comfortable in a world so different from the one you knew. I'll do everything in my power to help you, okay? You're not alone.'

'It is so obvious, yet I still needed to hear those words. I apologize again, Rin.'

'Stop it.' Rin poked Saber's nose. 'I don't want to hear you say "sorry". You don't owe me that. I just want to know what I can do to help.'

Saber contemplated this, humming lowly.

'Just…continue being you, Rin. The most warmth I find in this land is whenever you're at my side. I want to hear your voice. I want to see your face. I want to watch you react to others. I wish to remain by your side forevermore.'

Rin sucked in air, holding it tightly between her pursed lips.

'Forever…' The young girl muttered.

'Perhaps that's a little forward, but it is how I feel in this moment. You are such a light in my life. Your charm, intelligence, consideration, ambitions, and unique interests leave me spellbound. You're also, of course, enchantingly attractive. I know I am repeating myself, but I cannot thank my fortunes enough for being summoned by you, despite our initially prickly union.'

'Heheh!' Rin giggled, trying to mask her embarrassment. 'We are both very proud women. It was inevitable.'

'It was, wasn't it?'

'But still…' Rin stared at Saber, her gorgeous green eyes hidden in the night yet somehow still visible. She touched her lover's cheek and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. 'I love you, of course, but I also really, really _like_ you. There's a difference, you know? You can love someone without actually liking them. It usually happens in families, but it can also happen in chosen relationships.'

Saber hadn't thought of that herself. She didn't want to bring up Guinevere, but perhaps that was the sort of relationship they had all along.

'I like your enormous appetite. I like your kindness to others. I admire your patience. Your strength physically and mentally is inspiring. You're cute and beautiful at once. I love how you are always willing to learn. I enjoy your curiosity. I just like being around you all the time. I never knew interpersonal comfort until I got to know you. We can lie in comfortable silence, simply revelling in one another's presence. Do you…understand what I'm trying to say? Or do I sound insane?'

Saber kissed Rin on the mouth affectionately, letting her lips linger upon the girl's in a way only a true lover's could.

'Rin Tohsaka…' Saber uttered, holding the spoken of girl tight against her. What she wanted to say, however, was never completely revealed, for Rin's phone erupted in a violent spasm of vibrations and sounds, and when pried, Saber claimed she simply wanted to call out her girlfriend's name.

Checking her device, the light from the phone blinding in the darkness, Rin saw that Sakura had texted her, claiming she wanted Rin to call her at the nearest opportunity. Why she hadn't simply made the phone call herself led Rin to believe that her sister was trying to be considerate of Rin and Saber's alone time.

'Who was that?'

'Just Sakura.'

'…You should call her.' Saber could've been mistaken for sounding annoyed, but it was hard to tell.

'I don't have to.'

'They are not aware of our circumstances, and a digital letter wouldn't suffice. Contact your sister, Rin.'

'Fine.'

Rin tapped at Sakura's contact info and brought the phone to her ear, the light from the screen obnoxious. She was relieved to feel Saber stroking her stomach under the covers. Her king couldn't have been that mad if she was still being so affectionate.

"Onee-san?"

'Hi, Sakura. Sorry it's taken me so long to get a hold of you.'

"Oh…It's fine. Shirou and I have been busy, too. It's a little hard to get around without Saber, but we're doing okay."

'That's good. I'm glad you're safe.'

"Uh-huh. Shirou is pretty strong, you know?"

'I suppose…'

"Not as strong as you though! That fight was so amazing! You and Saber had everyone shocked! I was quite proud."

'E-er…It wasn't much.'

"You were awesome, Rin-san!" Shirou could be heard in the background.

'Thanks, Shirou-kun.'

"She says 'thanks'. Anyway, we're heading back to the hotel now. Will you and Saber be there?"

'Not tonight. We need to stay at the Clock Tower overnight for some business with Lorelei-sama.'

"R-really? Is everything okay? There was a lot of whispering happening between some of the important looking magi."

Rin grinned a little. Sakura was her sister, after all.

'It will be fine. The council is just figuring out what to do with Saber. She's too strong. That's the short version.'

"U-um…Can I help somehow?"

'No. You really can't. I don't want to get you involved either. I'll keep in touch with my phone, but Saber and I are making a trip to Glastonbury Abbey tomorrow regardless. Were you and Shirou interested in coming?'

There was silence on the other line, evidently a very quick affirmation of plans likely in motion.

"I think you and Saber should do that alone. We want to support Saber, but that seems deeply personal. I-I don't think we should…"

Rin nodded. She was reminded as to how much she actually liked Sakura in that moment. The fact she had done such lewd things with her the night before distracted Rin's pleasant thoughts, but they also enhanced the bond in her mind, strangely enough.

'Thanks, Sakura.'

"You're welcome."

'Well…have fun with Shirou tonight. Saber and I are fine, so don't worry.'

"I'll try not to…"

'I love you.' Rin said it before she could stop herself. It just came out, and she didn't know why so suddenly.

"…I-I love you too, Onee-san."

Rin heard the joy in her sister's voice, and decided the momentary embarrassment was worth it. With final pleasantries in place, including Rin telling Shirou to keep a very close eye on Sakura, Rin hung up her phone and placed it back down on the nightstand, Saber's tingling touch still tracing her abdominal.

'It makes me happy to hear you and Sakura talking so naturally.' Saber muttered. 'The burden you carried during the war in relation to your sister was painful to observe.'

'I'd rather not think about it…'

'Certainly.' Saber moved her head to rest it on Rin's chest, holding the other girl's waist tightly.

'Why are you being so clingy all of a sudden?' Rin smiled, liking the turn of events.

'Tomorrow…' Saber said simply. 'I still feel exposed. My armour has been stripped.'

'Lucky me.' Teased Rin, and Saber sighed, chuckling a little.

'Do not make jest of me.'

'Sorry. We…we don't have to go, you know?'

'I know.'

'But you still want to?'

'…Yes.'

'Okay. Then it's settled.'

Rin pet Saber's hair, the weight of the girl's soothing in its own right. She wanted to say something to help ease Saber's worries, but the words wouldn't come. For her king to mention nerves twice in one night meant Saber really was worried, and that also meant so much to Rin that she rattled her brain for an answer to the brave woman's concerns.

'I can hear your heart…' Saber mentioned suddenly, moving her hand to rest it on Rin's chest.

'Oh…?'

'It just sped up.'

'That's what you do to me, I guess.' Rin grinned.

'It's the same for mine, then…' Saber took Rin's hand and moved it to her own bosom, the thumping of her pulse resonating with Rin's own. Rin didn't like to allow her mind to contemplate anything too much, because it was an abyss of entangled thinking that was easy to lose her sense of reality in. Saber was real. Saber was staying with Rin. She needed to remind herself of that sometimes. Life was too easy to become lost in. The precious seconds of simply being with one another shouldn't be wasted. They slipped away.

'How interesting…' Saber's voice grew softer. 'I never knew the mere presence of another person could calm the storm in my soul. You are truly a salve to any wound I have, Rin.'

'I…wish I could say more to help you though. It's just…'

'Shhh. No. I do not need words at times. Just be.'

Rin bit at her lip, not knowing why her eyes insisted on glistening. The room was quiet and dark. The contact she felt between herself and Saber was so real. It was the closest Rin had ever allowed herself to be with another human being. A human…

'Can I ask you something?' Rin pressed, hoping she wouldn't bother Saber, since her breathing was becoming heavier now.

'Of course.'

'What…are you enjoying the most out of your life right now?'

'…Pardon?'

'Y-you heard me.'

Saber shuffled in the bed a bit, readjusting herself, but not leaving Rin's body.

'Well…being with you, of course.'

'I should hope so! But what else?'

'Hmm. That's an odd thing to ask.'

'I just…want to make you happy. I want to know you're happy. You can be a little listless at times. This is your life too; not just mine.'

'I understand that, but I have already lived once – '

'No. That sort of attitude is unacceptable. What do you enjoy doing with me? What do you enjoy doing alone? I want to make sure we both have opportunities to thrive.'

'I-I see…'

'Do you? Then tell me.'

'Ahem. I…er…can't say I do not become delighted by the idea of feasting together here and there.'

'Right. More dinners out, then.'

'We should be careful of our finances though…'

'I can make cutbacks in other areas.'

'Rin…'

'What else?'

'Well…when we train together, I draw much satisfaction from that. Watching you develop and…being close to you while you do so, I cannot begin to describe the happiness that brings me.'

'I like doing that too, so you don't have to worry about that. And?'

'What brought this on, Rin?'

'Just tell me more.'

Saber giggled, and Rin was glad to see her lady wasn't bothered by the interrogation. Saber was more than used to Rin's awkward emotions at times, so the fluctuation in attitude did not come as a surprise.

'So be it. I enjoy nature quite a bit. When we went for our walk the other day in the mountains, I find myself reflecting on that more often than not. The air was much fresher than in the city.'

'That's true…'

'I also like shopping, surprisingly. There are so many interesting people and trinkets to observe. Travelling has proven very enlightening. And I am always up for a satisfying duel.'

Rin held Saber as close as she could, her chest ready to explode.

'I just want to give you the world sometimes.'

'You already have, Rin. All these things I love being involved with, but nearly every single one loses its glamour if you are not by my side. I picture myself alone, and it is a sad image. I am ashamed to admit it, but it would be very difficult to truly value this life should you not be in it. Despair would surely become my friend.'

'I can understand that. I prided myself in being able to withstand all hurdles on my own, but now, I find I am always looking for you when something challenges me.'

'Indeed.' Saber breathed out, but then abruptly sat up in the bed, as if forcing herself to stay awake.

'What of my Rin?'

'What of me?' Rin feigned ignorance.

'What drives you? Where do you find pleasure? What did you do before I met you? I wish I could watch a biography on your life. I wish I could know you better than any other.'

'I think…you do, Saber.' Rin's cheeks burned. How easily Saber could fluster her.

'Nonetheless, I want to know more.'

'It's not all that different from what you said. The walking, training, and just being with you is more fulfilling than I had imagined it could be. When I first saw you, I thought…you were an angel. It sounds foolish, but it was the first thing that passed through my mind. I thought "so this is what an angel looks like". I remember the fleeting notion as if it happened seconds ago. I wanted to earn your respect so desperately, but I know I failed because of my stubborn streak…'

'It's not as though I was in any less of the wrong. I came at you with aggression and pride due to the remnants of the previous war's memory. I hardly remember any of the factual details, but I _do_ recall being severely aggravated with a sense of betrayal lingering in my soul. You did not deserve such antagonism.'

'…I suppose we are both to blame, then.'

'Yet, here we are.'

'Yes. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it's barely been a month since the war ended…'

Saber touched Rin's face, and the girl couldn't believe the goosebumps that pervaded over her skin in reaction to the simple gesture.

'Tell me more, Rin Tohsaka.'

'Um…I really like reading, as I'm sure you can tell. Books are a connection to my father, maybe, and that's why I find myself fixated on them at times.'

'You love him very much. It is clear.'

'I-I do…' Rin sniffed, willing the tears back. 'He taught me how to become a respectable mage. If I can become the next vice director, I will be satisfied. Then, I will know I have not failed him.'

'You have already won the Holy Grail Wars and have the recognition of the Clock Tower. Surely there is some satisfaction in that as well.'

'You're right. I know. But it's not enough…'

'Which is very much a part of why I am in love with you.'

'I have some catching up to do, Saber, if I want to stand by you without any form of inferiority.'

'I know it is pointless to argue with you in that regard, so I will simply say that I will be waiting.'

'You're learning.' Rin grinned.

'I should hope so.' Saber sighed, pressing the side of her head against Rin's. 'One more detail, and then we should really sleep, considering tomorrow's pilgrimage.'

'Hmm…You know a lot about me already, since this _is_ my era, if that makes sense, but…well…' Rin bit down hard on her lower lip and smiled ashamedly. 'You cannot tell a soul, understand?'

'Oh! Yes. I understand.' Saber could tell this next piece would be juicy.

'I…I sometimes think about what it would be like to be a magical girl.'

'…Sorry?'

Rin covered her face and shook her head.

'Y-you must've seen it on the television or on advertisements around town. It's a common trope in anime. A magical girl, okay? I…I kind of wish I could transform into a cute outfit and fight evil with magic and…God! N-never mind!'

'Ah! I think I _do_ recall seeing something of that nature recently! How intriguing!'

'I-I've never told anyone about this, okay? You can't say a word, okay?'

'By my honour, I will tell no one.'

'Thanks…'

'Heheheh…' Saber tried to muffle her laughter, but she couldn't stop it altogether.

'S-stop it! I know it's ridiculous!'

'Your appeal slays me, Rin. It really does.'

'Hmph! Last time I tell you a secret.'

Saber snuggled in so that her lips were grazing Rin's quivering ones as she spoke.

'Come now, we both know that is far from the truth.'

'W-we'll see…'

Saber smiled, and then kissed Rin, the connection brief, but powerful. Familiarity mixed with comfortable love. Rin's head swirled.

'Goodnight, Rin. Thank-you for talking with me. It has helped my anxiety quite a bit.'

'Good. Um…Sweet dreams, Arturia.'

'And to you as well. I look forward to spending yet another day with you, my love.'

'Me too.'

And with that, both girls soon fell into a calmed slumber, the turmoil within the Clock Tower's furious meetings a distant conflict when compared to the tranquility found in one another's arms.


	74. Final Day

Day 24

When Rin awoke, she had to take a moment to get her bearings, staring at the ceiling and blinking over and over again to force herself into a decent level of consciousness. Her whole body ached. It was the sort of muscle damage she couldn't heal with magic unless she had command of very complex time manipulation sort of spells.

Rin could hear the shower running, and was surprised that Saber opted into another one considering they both took advantage of the facility the night before. She could understand, however, for the young woman was still likely full of anxiety, and thoughts tended to come more easily when one basked in hot water.

Rin pushed her hands through her hair and tried to make sense of the tangled mess before slipping out of bed and stumbling to the small table and couple of chairs. She feared if she stayed in the covers too long she would fall asleep again. There was no time for that. Saber and her still needed to map out the exact route to Glastonbury Abbey. This was all, assuming of course, that Lorelei and Waver had managed to dissuade the primary council from doing anything incredibly foolish.

Rin sighed, yawning as she glanced about the room, a small window providing at least a little light, although it wasn't very bright out to begin with. She noticed, after a little bit, that a small envelope had been slid under her doorway. Hoping to have some answers to her worries considering the Clock Tower, Rin grabbed the small sheet of paper, her body reminding her of the strain she put on it the day before, and ripped the thing open, dumping its contents onto the older table's face. Once she unfolded the document, she realized fairly quickly that it wasn't what she had anticipated at all.

" _Dear Rin Tohsaka,_

 _I'm sure a letter of this calibre is a fairly foreign concept to you, so allow me to be brief so as to not overload your simpleton brain with the elevated transference of abstract thoughts and conceptual pieces of my personal musings._

 _It is your superior, in every way and fashion, peer, Luviagelita Edelfelt, in case the rhetoric was overly complex, and I felt the urge to impart some of my recent thoughts in relation to our encounter the night prior…_ "

Rin paused, swallowing hard and blinking rapidly again in restrained horror. She didn't want to think about Luvia and what she had done with the ridiculous girl. She wished to forget it altogether. It was too real and honest. Hesitantly, Rin read on.

" _Understand that it is not my intention to impede upon your ascension within the Clock Tower. Naturally, I shall be the one to provide barricades of talent aptitude testing, but beyond that, I will allow the better mage to make her way to the director's side, for Lorelei's position is very much my end goal; as much as I assume it is yours._

 _That being said, do not think twice about what took place the night prior. What's done is done, and I did so with a sound mind and proper decision_."

Rin noticed Luvia's hand writing began to slip, the elegant curls and tails of her cursive kanji becoming more rampant and rushed, seemingly. This made Rin grin a little, relief beginning to cool her nerves.

" _You may or may not know, based on my reactions to you and Saber, that I, admittedly, am a rather pure maiden. I am saving myself for marriage, and last night was merely a means to an end. One can never be too prepared for pleasing the individual that manages to procure my hand. I feel I am much more knowledgeable in the realms of sexuality, and I thank you for your contributions to my rising stardom as a regal lady._

 _Thus, I look forward to our years at the Clock Tower together where you will, inevitably, continue to act as a platform for my future success. I would consider that an honour._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Luviagelita Edelfelt_

 _P.S. My cellular number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. I suppose you can summon me should there be an emergency of sorts…or not an emergency…or…perhaps…_ "

The rest of the writing scribbled off into nothing, and Rin imagined Luvia shoving the letter into the envelope hastily while she had the nerve, handing it off to one of her lackeys, and cowering in her bed with annoyance at her inability to be honest.

Rin didn't want to admit it to herself, but she could read between the lines easily enough, and she had a feeling that, on the surface, she and Luvia would remain bitter rivals, but underneath the façade, a bizarre sort of yearning for one another's approval (and perhaps even touch on occasion?) would be present as well. It was a clean end to what could have been a very undesirable conclusion to Rin and Saber's risky behaviour.

The shower turned off, and Rin couldn't believe that her heart still did a flip at the thought of seeing Saber first thing in the morning. She tried to fix her hair again, and changed sitting positions twice before settling on one and trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

Soon enough, Saber stepped out of the washroom with a towel around her body, her wet hair ever attractive in all the right ways. Rin caught her breath and cleared her throat as soon as she could.

'Good morning, Saber.'

'Good morning. I'm glad you're up. I imagine our journey will be a long one today, correct?'

Rin heard it in Saber's tone; she was stressed. A night's rest and a heart to heart with Rin had helped, but now that the moment was upon them, only facing the challenge head on could help the girl move forward. Rin knew the short tone wasn't meant for her, but it still stung slightly.

'We aren't certain what the Clock Tower wants to do with us at the moment…'

'I care not what they think. Should I decide as much, this building wouldn't even exist.'

'And that's exactly what you shouldn't say, because you're only going to feed their fears. You said it yourself: they would be idiots _not_ to consider you a threat and determine how to handle you properly.'

'My patience is waning…'

Rin tightened her jaw and stood up, striding across the floor space and closing the gap between herself and Saber.

'I understand, Saber, but we need to do this correctly to secure a future…together.' It was difficult for Rin to hold her fiery temper, but she could do so for Saber with enough conscious effort.

Saber visibly relaxed, her shoulders easing and facial features falling into a more natural position.

'You…are right, Rin. I am sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize. I definitely understand your anxiety. The first time I visited my father's grave, I hardly slept the night before. I was accepting a reality that I remain bitter about to this day. It's not the same, I know, but I just wanted to try and understand your feelings…'

'It's not the same, you're right.' Saber touched Rin's waist, closing the already minuscule gap between the two girls. 'You lost a loved one. I am merely being selfish and lamenting a life done; something any normal person would never be capable of.'

'T-that's not what I meant, Saber.' Rin's body heated up, always surprising her by how quickly it readied for Saber's love.

A knock on the door alerted the couple, and Rin rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed by the timing of such visits. If it had something to do with Luvia again, she would definitely lose it. Fortunately, when Rin checked the peephole, she was relieved to see Lorelei. Undeterred by the announced guest, Saber insisted Rin allow the woman in since it greatly affected their day, and simply sat upon the bed in her towel as Rin opened the door.

'Good morning, Lorelei-sama.' Rin bowed, ushering the severe looking woman in.

'Good morning. I'm sorry for intruding, but I assumed you would want to know the end results to the debate surrounding you and Saber's placement within the Clock Tower.'

'Yes. Please.' Rin knew Lorelei was anything but relaxed, and that could be a very bad thing.

The woman seemed to finally notice Saber's manner of dress, and the only tell of her being flustered was a quick blink and change in where her eyes focussed. Rin knew staying composed under most circumstances was a requirement for the vice director, and Lorelei displayed that, however minor, right then and there.

'I have no desire to waste any more of your time, Rin-san, so I will attempt to keep this brief. The fact I could somewhat hold my own against Saber, to a degree, was a well played hand on my part. If not for that, the unknown gauging of Saber's power would have truly flustered the old men into making a very wrong decision. Still, they are quite aware of the existence of Noble Phantasms, but your command of Saber, even without command seals themselves, helped in that regard as well. In the end, greed gets the better of the majority, and many wish to utilize Saber's cooperation as a means of power stabilization. Keeping her close, alongside yourself, of course, was the final decision. Understand that a very special group of mages, including myself, have been tasked with the unfortunate duty of taking Saber down without reserve should a single thread of doubt in relation to her loyalty surface. This was the best I could do. Lord El-Melloi fought valiantly in your name, I'll have you know.'

'As I'm sure you did.' Saber added, liberation obvious in her voice.

'Well, I did what I could.'

'Thank-you. Really.' Rin breathed out slowly.

'It was my pleasure, to be honest. I always welcome a challenge, and it's been some time since I've been able to test my mental skills against some of the more gifted thinkers of our establishment. Lord El-Melloi still has me beat, in some areas, so I wish to continue my training.'

Rin giggled. Lorelei was a monster. How was she even walking after fighting Saber not even twenty-four hours ago? Rin had a long way to go as well…

'That being said, I asked one of our better travelled faculty members to put this together for you as a means of apology for wasting a night because of some senile individuals within our staff.' Lorelei extracted what appeared to be a card-sized package carefully wrapped like that of a humble gift. 'It isn't much, but it should assist you with your travel plans, or so I have been told.'

Saber came over, wondering why she caught Lorelei's glances more often than not, and leaned over Rin's shoulder as she opened the present.

'She enjoys turning everything into a gift. Forgive me.' Lorelei blushed just slightly.

Rin shrugged, not minding the idea of opening anything that didn't threaten to hurt her in some way. What slipped out of the package was more than she could have hoped for. Two train tickets and a formal letter of apology signed by the director himself. The Clock Tower did nothing halfway.

'You will be driven to your hotel to pick up what you need, and then you will be taken to the train station. Your trip today is an important one, and I fully comprehend that. Your flight home has also been upgraded to first class, with all food and beverage covered.'

'Hm. A reasonable compromise.' Saber nodded.

'Thank-you, Lorelei-sama. I really do appreciate it.'

Lorelei waved Rin off, a gentility coming over her normally stern features.

'Thank me by returning to the Clock Tower once you've graduated so that I can begin moving my plans into their next phase. Luvia-san wants my position just as much as you, and honestly, she is absolutely the secondary best candidate. She realizes this, and that means she'll stop at nothing to better herself to beat you. Use that as a driving force in your own life, Rin-san, and lean on Saber as necessary.'

'Absolutely.' Rin held the tickets close, feeling as though they led to more than what she and Saber suspected. It felt like an end to a very long journey, and a sense of melancholy coursed through Rin like a disease. She didn't want to stop being with Saber. She knew that wouldn't be the case, but at the same time…

'Then I wish the both of you a good day. Stay kind to one another, and remember that my support remains at your side. I have political matters to address today due to the decisions made, so be sure to perhaps take some pictures during your outing. I am interested in your trip today, I will admit.'

'Thank-you again, Lorelei-sama.' Rin stood up with the vice director and bowed low.

'Indeed. You honour us with your unparalleled valour and intellect. I hope to speak with you more in the future.' Saber gave a respectable nod, and Lorelei smiled softly.

'If I have anything to say about it, you most certainly will; both of you.'

* * *

Upon returning to their original hotel room in all its splendour and glory, Rin was somewhat happy to find out that Shirou and Sakura had already left, their plans mapped out for the day until later in the evening. Sakura had sent such information via text, her words encouraging to her sister and Saber considering what they planned to do that day. Rin attempted to remain optimistic, replying as maturely as she intended.

"It should be fine. Saber is doing well, and we're looking at it as more of a means to move forward rather than wallow in the past. I hope you and Emiya-kun will have fun today. I miss you."

Sakura's reply came shortly after, while Saber and Rin were taking the elevator downstairs to the main lobby after making the necessary preparations in their old room.

"Just make sure you're honest with Saber. She needs the real Rin today."

Rin scoffed at the truth of her sister's words, annoyed at herself for requiring such a reminder. It was the complete veracity. Saber didn't need a fake form of support. What she needed was the girl she had fallen in love with. As Rin and Saber exited the grandiose hotel, a fresh pair of clothes changed into, she took her lady's hand unabashedly, and held it tight.

'I'll be with you the whole time.' Rin said simply, but the words evidently meant quite a bit to the king, for the smile she gifted Rin was worth any sacrificial pride.

'That is exactly what I wished to hear.'

* * *

The train ride would be a short one, thankfully. It apparently only took shy of three hours to travel from London to Glastonbury Abbey. Saber's anxiety was clearly building, as any attempt at conversation on Rin's part was mostly responded to in small and quiet sentences full of reflection and deeper thinking. Saber blamed it mostly on fatigue, but Rin could tell, as she stared at the gorgeous king gazing out the train's window, that Saber's emotions were severely compromised.

'Pretty country, isn't it?' Rin tried once again, sincerely mesmerized by the rolling hills and the sheer abundance of greenery in the land.

'It is…'

'You helped create this beauty, Saber.' Rin said a little more quietly.

'Hm. That is a very positive way of looking at it, I suppose.'

'I know. You certainly contributed to the flourishing of one of the most renowned places on the planet. Not bad, little lady.'

Rin saw a twitch in Saber's lips, and the girl sighed, but grinned.

'You call your elder "little"? How odd.'

'Oh! That's rare! You _never_ get into age. I guess you _are_ my "sempai", aren't you? That has a nice ring to it. How would Saber react if I start moaning "Senpai, not there…!" the next time we make love? I'm interested…'

Saber's cheeks flushed, and she glanced around the cart to make sure Rin wasn't drawing a scene.

'Well played, Rin. Now I'm anxious and…thinking things I shouldn't be.'

'Heheh.' Rin touched Saber's leg, her comfortable blue dress and white shirt outfit the one she had decided to wear to the event. 'This is a good thing, Saber.' Rin whispered now. 'After this, I feel like you'll be able to move forward a little more easily.'

'…We shall see.' Saber muttered.

* * *

After a quick transfer to the line 376 bus route, Saber and Rin were soon stepping off of the large form of automobile transportation and onto what appeared to be a very preserved land of holy influence. Indeed, the awe that hit everyone present was undeniable, as if a page in history had been torn out and put on display, its parchment and authentic literature coloured and sustained perfectly.

'My God…' Saber breathed, her chest filling with butterflies and her mouth drying. 'I know…this place…'

Rin put her arm around the slightly smaller girl, feeling her shoulders trembling.

'Are you okay?' She said in a hushed tone.

'I…am unsure.' Saber replied meekly.

Rin looked about, the grass itself seeming like a different breed of the plant altogether. There was a collection of ruins, a building that appeared to be a monastery in the days of its fortitude. Now, there was simply a decapitated montage of stone that still managed to frame what must've been a structure that held high value to the religious group of the time. This was a piece of Saber's history, truly, and Rin couldn't rip her eyes away from the sight. She wanted to shoo all the other tourists away. Granted, there weren't _too_ many others about, since there wasn't much to see beyond eight hundred metres, but Rin found a sense of wonder coursed through her soul, and she considered the fact she was still bound to Saber, in a sense, being the cause for such overwhelming reactions.

'Do you want to walk around a little bit?'

'…Yes.'

Saber moved with purpose, but it was clear that she struggled to remain composed. Her eyes fluctuated frequently, and her lips were tight, as if holding back the urge to scream. Rin and the king made it to the most interesting part of the abbey, walking through a destroyed wall so that they could stand within the ruins themselves, grass and moss infesting the manmade relic progressively. The interior, or what was left of it, was eerily quiet, despite two out of the four walls being completely gone. Rin overheard an older couple within the monastery speaking to one another, the man poking through some documents and gruffly adding his two cents to the experience.

'It's said that, two thousand years ago, Joseph of Arimethea, Jesus' uncle, brought him here when he was still but a boy. After the death of Christ, this was the first true church ever resurrected. Truth or not, to have that sort of lore…Goodness.'

Rin watched Saber glance about the ruins, her eyes tired, but her attention perked.

'What are you feeling?' She asked now as a sort of mental check-in.

'Many things.' Saber admitted. 'I cannot quite place what I feel into words for now. Let us move on.'

Rin had an inclination Saber was rushing the visit, but she didn't have the heart to argue. The two girls circled out of the building itself and went to the back part of a secondary, smaller construct. They entered that too, and found it to be a miniature version of the first, if with slightly less resilient walls since it was quite easy to leap in from almost two different perspectives. It was clear, however, that there was something very different about this ruin, for Saber paused mid-step, her stare widened and her mouth hanging slightly open. It's as if she knew instinctively what lay nearly fifteen metres from where she stood, the sun just barely shining through broken down pieces of the wall to help illuminate a single grave that was far too ornate and even well kept to be for any normal human being.

Rin went for Saber's hand, but stopped inches from the woman's fingers, somehow unsure whether or not she should actually take hold of her king. This was too fragile. Saber was a strong, proud woman, and Rin could relate enough to understand that she may not wish to allow a display of such obvious weakness in public and with the risk of other tourists coming upon her.

Still, it wasn't certain who's grave it was, and there was only one way to find out. Rin would leave it to Saber, wishing she could hear the girl's mind so she could better conduct herself.

'This is it.' Saber finally wisped, her pitch heightened.

Rin didn't feel the need to ask how Saber knew. It was such a conclusive statement that it wasn't even a viable option for responses.

After another moment, Saber stepped forward, hesitating to move more than a single stride allowed. She exhaled deeply, as if preparing for battle, as Rin had seen her do multiple times, and then reaffirmed her resolve, moving with more purpose as she and her girlfriend approached the marker. It was large, and slightly crumbling, but the words etched into the ancient stone were clear as day, meant to last for as long as the world allowed them to.

Rin stood close to Saber, listening to the short bursts of laboured breaths exiting the woman's throat. She was struggling, but as always, persevered against all odds. Rin couldn't read the words, for they didn't even seem English. She did make out a single name, however, and it was enough to wring even her heart, let alone the person she cared for so desperately next to her. She could only wait still. Saber was in the lead.

'I see…' Saber uttered, her tone distant. Rin's back quivered, knowing all too well what her lady's staple "I see" meant in most cases.

'Saber…' Rin just needed to say her name. She just needed to remind her that she was here with the glorious soul.

'It reads: "His iacet inclitus Arturius in insula Avalonia".'

Rin swallowed. The thick accent Saber donned as she read aloud was homage to her roots. She became the king of Britain then and there, and Rin squinted, blinded by the sudden light of history and legend. How could she even stand next to such a figure, let alone have the gull to love them and feel as though a piece of them belonged to her?

'…What does it mean?' She had to know. She wanted to share the pain someway, however small.

Saber's throat convulsed, and her eyes watered, her lips shaking and her mouth finally forced to form words against all instinct.

'Here lies King Arthur…' She sobbed, fighting to finish valiantly. '…buried…in Avalon.'

The king fell to her knees, and she closed her eyes, gripping at her dress and shuddering uncontrollably despite her attempts to maintain equanimity. It broke Rin's heart to see the proud warrior in such a state, and she released her reservations, taking to the floor as well and holding her lady tightly around the shoulders.

'…I-I know not why I cry…' Saber slurred.

'It's fine. It's fine, Saber.' Rin couldn't even hold back her own tears. Saber's sadness and despair was hers as well. She bore the love of her life's emotions as her own. It's what it meant to care so truly for another.

'It is over…' Saber continued to cry. 'That life…is over…'

And Rin could see it all for what felt like eons. She saw the fields. She saw the wooden swords. She felt the warmth of family and acceptance. Secrets and betrayal. Loyalty and honour. Valour and defeat. Trust. Love. Loss. An age of iron, stone, and discovery. Identity. Fear. Judgement. Ignorance. Men of strength and family. A happy but eternally struggling king. Spies. Restrained desire. A woman no longer that but not quite a man. A beacon of hope. An object. An idol. A face without a spirit.

Rin gripped at her chest, feeling everything Saber did, easily overwhelmed by the raw emotions that weren't her own. She gasped, heaving within but keeping her reactions in check next to Saber. She looked to the king, tears openly streaming down her face.

To be dead, yet alive; how was someone supposed to react to such a reality? Had Rin done the right thing by convincing such a beautiful person to carry this burden of life?

Saber suddenly went still, managing her tears with a sniffle of finality, and then removed Rin's arms from her body, a strange sort of calm coming over her visage. Rin eyed her with curiosity, the memories still swirling in her own mind but fading, seemingly, alongside Saber's acceptance.

'Saber…?' Rin said now, wiping her face.

'I am not well, but I am also not broken, Rin.' Saber lifted her face and turned to her lady, a small, sad smile replacing the anguish so firmly established upon it minutes ago.

Rin felt it at that moment. A shift. A change. Something clicked into place, but she couldn't say what. It was beyond her control, but the melancholy that came with her circuit's reaction sent a chill through her entire body. She didn't know what was happening, but she could only understand that she didn't approve. She shook her head slowly, rejecting what was necessary, and the girl's blue eyes glimmered as Saber touched her face.

'The scabbard to my Excalibur is called Avalon, signifying my fight for the "ever distant utopia".'

Rin nodded, grinding her teeth and trying not to tear up again.

'I will need to change that appraisal now.'

'…How so?' Rin muttered.

'How so?' Saber smiled wider now, looking to her grave and wiping it with a small, callused hand, as if she were saying one final goodbye. Rin knew it wasn't over. Saber would likely never be completely okay with her past life and what she had sought to accomplish. Rin could do and say anything she wanted to try and convince the girl otherwise, but ultimately, Saber's life as King Arthur was part of who she was, and Rin would never, ever want her to change that. Just as Rin's father's death and the shattering of her family helped define her, so too did Saber's eternal struggle to create peace and prosperity for her land and all those within it.

In this moment, with grass and wild foliage all around them, the sun kissing their frames, and an ancient marker of a legendary life, Rin found incredible sadness yet unparalleled hope for what was to come. She had won the fifth Holy Grail War. She rekindled a broken relationship with her sister. She found closure with a lost fancy. She learned to look in the mirror and feel something truer than baseless pride. And most of all…she had met someone that brought out her very best, made her feel like a princess and fearless warrior at once, and who shared her ambitions as well as weaknesses with a perfectly silent understanding beyond words or comprehension.

It may not have been the intended path for Rin Tohsaka or Arturia Pendragon, but it was a path neither could deny as beautiful, transcendent, and full of the most brilliant rhapsody. The unlimited fate of heaven or hell be damned, Rin would choose nothing else over the singular touch of Saber's skin upon her cheek as the woman completed her reflective thought, both girls' eyes shining and mirroring the other's love.

'How so?' Saber repeated, sounding a beat livelier. She brought her face close to Rin's, her soft lips almost teasing the other girl's with a promised scent of longing. 'Well, my utopia is hardly distant anymore, is it?'

Rin grinned slyly, her eyes glimmering.

'Hmph. Now that is the absolute truth.'

And they confirmed it all with a kiss.


	75. Epilogue

Epilogue

'Ugh…' Rin groaned, pushing at a stack of papers on her large, oak desk. The sheets almost scattered, but she managed to catch them at the last minute in a fit of panic, playing the scene of the documents falling onto the floor and having to explain how they got there in her mind. She knew paperwork would be involved, but until Lorelei left for a business trip overseas, where some particularly powerful demi-humans were causing a notable stir, she had no idea what the vice director had to file through on a weekly basis.

Rin's only solace came in the form of a framed picture of herself, Saber, Shirou, and Sakura taken during their graduation ceremony four years ago. Rin's hair was so short, comparatively, then. Now, it easily reached to her waist, the girl generally allowing it to flow freely behind her rather then tying it up into twin-tails. The waves at the tips were ever present, but Rin surprised herself with how much she looked like her mother at times.

Staring at the picture further, Sakura was so much livelier now. Rin's sister couldn't stand the idea of being separated from Rin, and thus, despite her incredible hesitation at first, and upon recommendation from Rin herself, she too enrolled into the Clock Tower just two years ago, bringing Shirou with her as an apprentice. Rin was unsure of the decision in the beginning, but Sakura was flourishing, engaged with her heritage, and forming friendships that sometimes caused her elder sister a certain level of jealousy. At least Rin had little to fear when it came to Sakura being bullied. Aside from the fact Shirou had proven himself a rather competent fighter of a boyfriend in various physical education classes, nobody dared mess with the younger sister to Rin Tohsaka, Lorelei's handpicked successor-in-training. Only Luvia could get away with such jesting, and that was frequently done in a more loving, older sister role. Overall, Rin was very proud of Sakura for branching out beyond her comfort zone. There was something inherently calming about having family nearby.

Shirou had that same awkward grin in the framed photograph. At least he was smiling; really smiling. He had, admittedly, become even more handsome than before. Rin still held no romantic interest for the boy anymore, but she could acknowledge that Sakura was dating a very good-looking man. Few female students within the academy didn't recognize his kind allure as well, and Sakura certainly had her work cut out for her. Shirou remained somewhat aloof when it came to such relations, however, and was more interested in attempting to reclaim his projection and reinforcement aptitude. Since the end of the fifth Holy Grail War, the young man hadn't been the same, and although he could perform magic easily enough, anything beyond the very basics took an incredible toll on his body. When he finally went for an examination, it was relayed that his circuits had become dull, and that perhaps with enough training he would reawaken their dormant power. When pressed by Rin, Lorelei revealed that Shirou's body had been heavily tampered with, but she wouldn't go into details, and her tone had suggested that Rin shouldn't press further.

The final individual in the picture, and the visage that lifted Rin when she was down, forced her to stick with the trying demands of her own apprenticeship, and always stirred her heart in a flutter of joy was, of course, Saber. She was smiling gently, a grasping of peace and tranquility upon her softened features. While Rin certainly appeared older and more mature since the taking of the photo, Saber remained almost completely unchanged, save for her hair being allowed to get just a little bit longer. When asked once, Saber admitted that her youth was a gift from the Gods, and she herself was surprised she retained such a present due to her legendary status and association with Excalibur and Avalon itself. Rin wondered if perhaps she too would experience such fortune, considering what resided within her, and decided only time would tell.

Nonetheless, the five years that had passed did so in a blur, to Rin's utter annoyance. She had, honestly, loved the journey she was able to share with Saber every step of the way. Since their memorable trip to Glastonbury Abbey, Saber and Rin had grown even closer, an intimacy between the two girls so deep and raw that it couldn't possibly be put into words without coming across as insulting to its true nature.

Opening her desk's main drawer, Rin extracted a photo album that was archaic by present day standards, what with social media and digital…everything. Rin continued to reject most modern technology beyond her cellphone, and she was proud of the authentically real book containing her and Saber's history together.

Needing a break from the countless documents that required her approval or denial, Rin stood up with the picture book in her hands, stepped a few paces to the record player Lorelei was more than happy to acquire from Rin's house, and flipped on her and Saber's favourite classical record; a collection of Celtic tunes that ranged from ambient to fully assembled choirs of the highest calibre. Saber claimed it brought her back in time, and Rin couldn't deny the charm of the foreign music. She was sure her father would have enjoyed the massive use of strings and percussion just as much.

Rin turned the crackling pages, the nature of such albums creating a unique sound that somehow clamed her aggravated nerves. She allowed herself to be transported through time, reliving beautiful moments she was able to share with Saber and her other friends leading up to this point.

Camping, a road trip, the beach, biking across the country, hiking, karaoke, getting Saber a motorcycle, training together, the amusement park, studying English, long summer nights, cool winter mornings, shopping, going out to eat, celebrating birthdays, enjoying their first Christmas together, baking chocolate for Valentine's day, creating a haunted house for the school festival, participating in the track meets and doing quite well, and simply lazing on the couch and chatting about anything and everything.

From modest to grand, the occasions went on and on. Rin found her heart throbbing, realizing she was getting older and time passed her by. She had barely gotten past twenty years old, but she valued her life with Saber so much that the thought of ever being separated from her twisted any vitality she had. Being conclusive to one person for five years had brought Rin to her knees emotionally. She wouldn't be able to live easily without Saber. They had become close enough to fight, on occasion, and sometimes Rin didn't even mind the silly quarrels they had because, more often than not, the makeup session that followeed was rapturous.

A chill ran Rin's spine the more she thought about the lewder lovemaking Saber and she had engaged in. She didn't want to permit her mind to traverse too deeply into that realm, for her hand was already getting anxious, but images of their sessions couldn't be stopped from at least flickering through memory.

Entering Saber with the toy Kaede had managed to procure for Rin (after she and Saber thanked the girl proper).

Feeling the warm insides of Saber while the two of them pretended to be floating about in the ocean at the beach (the thrill of being caught not forgotten from the change room endeavour).

Rin managing to have no less than ten orgasms on one of her birthday nights (Saber was ruthless, and Rin actually needed a few days to recover).

And the night Luvia, Sakura, Saber, and Rin had somehow ended up having a gloriously shameful foursome (without even alcohol being involved). That event was more recent, and Rin was convinced that Luvia had been rather pleased to be participating in such a thing once more. What was supposed to be a night of bonding between the four students became much more than any of them bargained for, although there were no complaints by morning other than Luvia's attempts to blame everyone else's lust over her own.

Rin had even noticed, on occasion, that Lorelei seemed more than a little friendly with her, resting her hand on Rin's shoulder for just slightly longer than one might classify as merely supportive, for example. Rin could have been imagining it, she was aware, but when she spoke to Saber about the matter, even her lady relayed that she had caught the woman's eyes more than a few times taking the king in with a sort of intrigue. It felt like a challenge to Rin, and she knew she had to be just slightly insane to even think of conquering that particular feat. Saber was all for it, naturally, for to her, there was no such thing as a battle she wasn't willing to face head on.

Rin tensed her body and placed the photo album back in her drawer. She was letting her imagination get the better of her. She was Lorelei's pupil, and she couldn't possibly risk such an honour.

Thinking about her sexual exploits just a little further, Rin thought it curious how little interest she had in men. She still found them attractive, to an extent, and perhaps even contemplated what it would be like to make love to one proper, but it was ever a passing fancy, and the sight of Saber always diverted her deviation completely. Saber, on the other hand, expressed zero interest in anything beyond Rin's purchased phallic manifestation, and that was hardly used at this point thanks to Rin mastering a technique that was quite reminiscent of Illya's impressive art. Saber was always willing to expand her and Rin's sexual acts to including other women, but that was as far as it went, and Rin was okay with the limiter. It was few and far between that it got to that point anyway.

If only Rin knew why Saber had become just a little more distant lately. It wasn't anything Rin understood she should be concerned with, but any difference in Saber's behaviour hit the young woman harder than anyone else, and she could tell that something was distracting Saber in a fairly large way. Rin had been very busy since Lorelei left, so that could have been it, but beyond that…

A soft knock to the door alerted Rin out of her daydreaming, and she adjusted her black skirt, tucking her button-up, red top back into her waist before making her way to the door and allowing Lord El-Melloi into her and Lorelei's office. The man had aged very well over the last five years, only faint traces of grey beginning to poke through his raven mane and just a couple of additional lines on his fairly stern-looking face.

'Good afternoon, Lord -El-Melloi. It is always a pleasure.' Rin smiled brightly, concealing the trouble that tugged at her final reflections.

'It certainly is. I have been told by many that you are doing a fairly competent job in Lorelei's absence. It pleases me greatly to hear that. Luvia-san is rather livid that you haven't failed terribly yet, and it's rather comedic to see her rage in frustration, I'll have you know.' Waver caught himself, readjusting his hands as they rested at his sides. 'Excuse me. That is inappropriate.'

'It's fine, Lord El-Melloi. I'm fairly certain most of the faculty feel the same.'

Waver grinned at this.

'You are becoming a truly worthy daughter to the Tohsaka name. I am so very proud, and yet, even that pride could only cower insignificantly in light of what your father would surely think. The director has high hopes for you at this point, you should know, and I don't feel his expectations are ill placed.'

Rin bowed, gracefully accepting the praise. She had been in a few of Lord El-Melloi's classes, and she respected the man's opinion greatly after having learned more about him. She still struggled when it came to remembering her late father, but Rin appreciated her teacher's words, nonetheless.

'Thank-you, Lord El-Melloi.'

'My pleasure. Now, with that being said, I am honoured to have been selected to deliver the message contained in this envelope.'

Rin smiled, shaking her head in annoyance as she took the offered up paper.

'You are much above any form of delivery boy, my lord.'

'I am aware of that, but this was a message I offered to participate in presenting to you.'

Rin raised a brow, slipping her nail under the seal and scraping it open. It couldn't be from Luvia; Waver wouldn't be "honoured" to deliver anything from her. Perhaps Lorelei? That made more sense.

As Rin unfolded the piece of paper, she discovered quickly that it was Saber who had written her. This was a bizarre turn of events. They were nearly always together, save for the last week, when Saber had become a little more reclusive, but Rin hadn't felt the shift too terribly considering her mountain of work since Lorelei departed. Curious…

" _I hope this letter finds you well, Rin._

 _There is a matter that requires your immediate attention in relation to my personal well-being. I understand that this is a trying time for you, as you are acting vice director, but I can wait no longer. I will be waiting at Glastonbury Abbey until the end of the day, so when you are ready to talk, please visit me at your earliest convenience._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Saber~_ "

Rin shook her head, confused by the letter and more perplexed by what could be so important that Saber would be so incredibly formal about the proceedings. Rin's initial reaction was that of panic. It was just barely noon. If she were to leave immediately, she wouldn't make it to the meeting spot until around three, and that was assuming traffic cooperated.

'I know not precisely where Saber's mind is at, but she seemed exceptionally thoughtful during our exchange. She avoided eye contact, and she almost appeared ill. I suspect it has something to do with her body and spiritual presence within our realm. It has been many years, and I've often wondered if even the Holy Grail has limits when it comes to something as daunting as resurrection or reincarnation.'

Rin looked to and fro throughout her room, going to the record player and finally hitting stop. She held the switch in place, staring as the black vinyl slowed until it ceased spinning altogether.

'I will manage the rest of the documents that require your attention.' Waver encouraged. 'Saber would never bother you intentionally. Go to her, Rin-san.'

Rin filtered through the pros and cons, as per usual, but the lists shattered with inconsequence. Lord El-Melloi was right. Whatever Saber needed from Rin, it was obviously important enough to go to such lengths. There was no question. A trip to Glastonbury Abbey it was. She gathered her things into her small bag and readied to depart.

'Thank-you, as always, Lord El-Melloi. I am in your debt.'

'You are not. Continue performing as you have been; that is all I ask. Push the Mage's Association onto new ground. Persist in its honour and stability. That is all this man wishes from you.'

Rin nodded, heading to the door and opening it, standing in the entranceway to relay one final thought.

'If I can become half the mage you are, I will also be satisfied.'

And Rin did not feel the need to embarrass Waver further by remaining to watch his cheeks flush and his eyes close in reflection of a youth gone by. The man hadn't thought of that brute for so long, and yet, the familiarly ferocious yet proud guffaw echoed in his mind as if their alliance had ended just yesterday, not fifteen plus years ago…

* * *

Rin made it to the front gate of the Clock Tower only to find Shirou and Sakura enjoying their lunch together in the shade at a bench under some trees. Rin contemplated bypassing them completely, but the fact she barely had time for Saber lately meant her sister and Shirou had been quite neglected thoroughly as well.

'Good afternoon, Sakura. Good afternoon, Shirou-kun.' Rin waved, trying to seem as though she was in a bit of a hurry.

Sakura said something quickly to Shirou, and then giggled wildly, rushing over to her older sister with a fairly large smile on her person. She had also let her hair get quite long, and miraculously, as Rin knew quite well shamefully, it wasn't the only part of her sibling that had continued to grow. Shirou's awkward grin always made Rin think of him marvelling at Sakura's bountiful chest at night

'Where are you going, Onee-san?'

'Saber needs to speak to me about something important, it would seem. I have to make a trip to Glastonbury Abbey immediately.'

'Oh? Did you want some company? Shirou and I are done classes for the day.'

Rin really wanted to say "yes", but she bit at her bottom lip, knowing Saber would likely prefer some level of privacy considering the circumstances.

'Sakura…' Shirou nudged his girlfriend.

'Heheh. Sorry. That was mean. I don't get to tease you very much anymore, Onee-san.'

'O-oh…I know. I'm still learning to manage my work and studies.'

'Go. Maybe we can get coffee sometime soon?' Sakura dolled her eyes, and Rin wondered for a moment if her sister was capable of using such a seductively affective tactic on command. She was a force to reckon with in a way Rin could never honestly be.

'I promise.' Rin took her sister's hand and held it tight within both of hers.

'Heh. Great!'

'Safe travels, Rin-san.' Shirou waved shyly.

Rin punched the boy lightly on the shoulder, something about him comfortable enough, although she never wanted him to know that.

'Be good, punk. I'll be your leader soon enough.'

'Scary.' Shirou shrugged.

'Good luck, Onee-san. I love you.'

Good luck? That was a little odd to say, but Rin accepted the send off all the same, lightly jogging off to the taxis that frequented the Clock Tower.

* * *

Once Rin was settled on the train, she had two and a half hours to wonder precisely what was going through Saber's mind. Waver's diagnosis made the most sense, she supposed, but could it be something much worse? Was Saber discontent suddenly? Was she having trouble with her new life after all? She still expressed concern over her placement in modern day society, but she functioned very well. Her speech remained alarmingly elegant at times, but she managed to tone it down enough more often than not. She had adapted very well to nearly everything the world had thrown at her, a level of knowledge and wisdom naturally far above most humans'.

Still, as Rin stared at the passing countryside, recalling the trip she had taken with Saber what felt like so many years ago, she couldn't stop the paranoia from scratching at her temple. Saber had made it abundantly clear that she was happy, but Rin knew the king would always have a sliver of doubt and sadness due to the pivotal decision she made on the final day of the fifth Holy Grail War.

Rin's eyes burned slightly, and she checked her surroundings in hope of nobody seeing her tired and bloodshot gaze. Thinking about her past and the history she had with Saber always brought her such joy and melancholy. She wanted to do it all over again. She wanted to value every single second with the wonderfully complex king of knights. She didn't ever want to be separated from Saber. Rin loved the feeling of her mana being drawn from her circuits every morning, knowing she was helping to sustain the love of her life, if however minor. She couldn't sense Saber quite yet, and she had wondered why she felt particularly drained this very morning. Saber had been planning this extended lapse of distance.

Nonetheless, Rin was transfixed on the clouds and blue sky overhead, her mind playing a slideshow of perfect snapshots.

Their first meeting in Rin's basement.

The maiden battle.

The disagreements that followed.

The eventual friendship.

The forced disconnect.

The realization that Rin loved her servant more than she understood.

The notion that Saber felt the same.

The softer, calmer moments of learning more about one another.

The first time they made love.

The brutal battles that followed, testing both girls' resolve and strength.

What they thought to be their final night together.

The war against a false grail and her own sister.

The darkness that consumed Rin, killing her briefly.

The need to accept Saber's seeming ascension to another plain altogether.

The realization that Saber had chosen Rin.

The difficult first steps toward a future, hand in hand.

Years pass…

And Rin wiped her eyes, always choking herself up when she pursued such memorial lanes. She didn't want it to end. She wanted more and more and more moments. She wanted…she needed…she…!

An obnoxious vibration shook the entirety of Rin's bag, and she dug out her cellphone, wondering if it was the much thought of king. To her annoyance, and amplified disappointment, it was Luvia. Rin almost didn't even bother checking, she was so let down, but there was little better to do, considering she had only managed to kill an hour with her time travelling thoughts.

" _Good afternoon, Rin. I understand that you are shirking your vice directorial duties for a frolic in Glastonbury Abbey? Worry not, for I will surely fulfill the role much more competently, so please, enjoy yourself and do not stress. That being said, I wish you a reasonably safe trip, and hope you can competently and humbly thank me for everything I have done for you during your absence when the time comes. Ta-ta!_ "

Rin sighed, rubbing her forehead. She wouldn't be surprised whatsoever if this was some ridiculously elaborate plan setup by Luvia somehow to get an edge over her for the vice director's position. Saber was well aware of Rin's stance when it came to all of that though, so fortunately, it was unlikely. Luvia's choice of words near the end were a little presumptuous and odd, to say the least…

* * *

After another hour and a bit, Rin made her connection to the necessary bus, and was soon stepping off of the platform and into the beautiful early summer sun, the heaven-like setting of the ancient abbey taking her in, welcoming the young woman with a cool breeze and blowing petals of late spring.

It was a quiet afternoon for the tourist attraction, and Rin was thankful for that. She also didn't need to think too deeply about where Saber was waiting for her. She marched through the soft grass and past the larger collection of ruins to the secondary section, stepping into the sun-kissed space and feeling the ages of past tickling her mana circuits as she drew closer to a being that had lived through this very era of prosperity and wonder.

Simply standing, her face to the dilapidated top of her own resting place, Saber was in a white flowing dress, the hem of the piece fluttering about her thighs as the gusty area played with her exposure. Rin was star struck, as she found happening even more frequently the closer she became to Saber, and she didn't utter a word for a single second, knowing her presence was already accounted for.

They could feel one another. That was their eternal connection.

'My Rin.' Saber breathed, not turning. Rin loved it when Saber called her that. It was such a simple pet name, but she found pride in it.

'This was quite the elaborate setup. Is something amiss?' Rin teased, trying to feel out Saber's composure. The fact she had referred to Rin in such an affectionate way meant all was well, more than likely, so what was the purpose of all this?

'Nothing is amiss beyond the normal turmoil you send my heart into. I thought myself untouchable as king, you should know.' Saber looked down at her grave, the small of her back teasing Rin's instincts. 'Even as a heroic spirit, only one scraped my soul in the past, and I cannot even recall her name. However, you…you have changed the very fabric of my reality.'

'Where is all this coming from?' Rin asked with suspicion. Was Saber feeling as nostalgic as she? Did the king simply want some privacy between the two of them? Was it a special day? Rin frantically searched her mental archives, but nothing connected. She was missing a piece of the puzzle.

'You have been busy as of late. I am proud of why, but I will admit to feeling the effects of your absence. I have missed you, Rin.' Saber turned now, adjusting the small purse over her shoulder that Rin had given her almost a year ago now. It was a cute little thing, and it was made out of real leather.

'I've…missed you, too. It's temporary. We can always go out somewhere in London if you want some alone time, okay? I've just been tired…'

Saber nodded.

'Yes. That would be good.'

But it wasn't what Saber sought. Rin could see that something was eating up her lady inside, and Rin couldn't understand what. Saber was nervous; more anxious than Rin had ever seen her over the last few years. She did well to hide it, but the girl was transparent to her lover.

'Saber…' Rin took a couple of steps forward, smelling the sweet perfume Saber had picked out to try a couple of weeks ago. It was a natural, honey-inspired scent.

'I-I love you.' The king blurted, bringing her hands to her chest as her cheeks flushed brightly.

'I love you too, of course.'

'You have made me the person I have always sought to be. You are my other half. You are my best friend and closest comrade. I wake up joyful knowing the first person I am gifted with seeing is you. Rin Tohsaka…' Saber trailed, her jaw tightening and her feet shifting in place.

'What's wrong, Saber? Really. You're acting abnormal.' Rin held Saber's shoulders, and the girl stepped back out of the grip stubbornly.

'To think I would be defeated at the most crucial moment.' She muttered.

'Um…You haven't been defeated by anything, as far as I know.'

Saber huffed one last time, coming to a final conclusion in her own mind, and then shuffled within her purse, extracting what appeared to be a small box. Rin couldn't quite tell exactly what she fumbled with, but it was likely related to Saber's flustered status. The acting vice director would finally get her answer.

It wasn't until Saber dropped to one knee that Rin's chest imploded, and her vision buzzed with disbelief. For once, the assortment of evidence compiled into nothing but confusion. Rin was staring at the answer, but she couldn't conceive the truth.

'I, Arturia Pendragon, better known as King Arthur…'

Saber began, but Rin could hardly hear her. Rin's hands were at her face, covering her mouth and shaking her head as her whole body shook in anticipation.

'…have never known true, untainted love before meeting you, Rin Tohsaka.'

It's not as though Rin had never thought about it, but it wasn't technically legal yet, and there were barely murmurs of changing that fact in other countries. Where had this come from? Why now?

'A-Arturia…!' Rin could only sob in between the tears that filled her eyes.

'You have caused an upheaval upon everything I thought I knew.'

Saber's words trembled as well, the king grasping onto formality with resilience. Rin didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to act. She was completely thrown. Everything was coming together, yet she couldn't see the image through the rain.

'I thank the powers that be for bringing you into my life with every given opportunity. I wish to live the rest of my days linked to you in the most holy and binding of ways. A king should always have a queen equal or better than he…or she, in this case. Thus, Rin Tohsaka, I humbly present you with this ring that hardly embodies a fraction of my love for thee…'

The glimmer of the diamond dazzled Rin's ocean-blue eyes, and her heart entered her throat. It was brilliant. Rin wasn't one for ritzy jewellery, but what this particular accessary represented couldn't be considered average by any stretch of the imagination. Saber had limited herself not, for the purity of the humble rock couldn't be calculated, and if Rin hadn't made it clear that she disliked oversized gems on rings and the like, she was sure Saber would have gone further.

But none of that mattered. Rin's mind was in a frenzy as she watched Saber's soft lips utter what she didn't know she was waiting for.

'And with it, I ask this of you, my Rin: would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my queen forevermore?'

Rin attempted to form words, but her voice had long been lost, so she resorted to nodding fervently, presenting her left hand to Saber and feeling the girl's soothing touch slowly slide the ring onto her finger, the weight of the band bringing Rin to her knees. She hugged Saber tightly, feeling the girl's heart press against her own.

'O-of course…' Rin bawled, a happiness overwhelming the emotionally restrained woman. 'I will be your queen. I'll be your queen, Saber…'

* * *

The details didn't matter in that moment. Even the ring didn't truly matter. The smiles on Rin and Saber's faces were the true representation of what had been gained through what was meant to be a brutal and selfish game of destruction.

Rin had only sought to make her father proud.

Saber had only desired to reclaim her kingdom.

Neither were seeking a soulmate, yet that was precisely what both had gained.

* * *

'Rin Tohsaka-Pendragon.' Rin hummed, allowing her ring to reflect the summer sun as she and Saber walked through Glastonbury Abbey's glorious fields, their arms linked. 'If that doesn't strike fear into every single person within the Clock Tower, then absolutely nothing will.'

'Indeed…' Saber sighed. 'I am still recovering from the event. I was confident in your answer, yet I still could barely speak.'

'It was adorable.' Rin hugged Saber briefly. 'I was no better, if you recall.'

'I hardly do. Creating comprehensible sentences was my sole focus.'

'Heheh…!'

'I look forward to our life together, Rin.'

Rin stopped, holding Saber's hands and turning to face her, the pure air continuing to blow about.

'If our future is anything like our past and present, then I have little doubt that we shall live a most fulfilling life as king and queen.'

Saber grinned wide and proudly.

'My true wife…' She touched Rin's face.

'I have goosebumps just hearing that.' Rin giggled.

'Shall we?'

'Do you even have to ask?'

'…I suppose not.'

'Onward, Saber! We're just getting started!'

'Very good! Allow me!'

And Saber scooped Rin into her arms, her abnormal strength ever present, before kissing Rin deeply and carrying her away, the Tohsaka girl laughing and beaming with tempered confidence no matter where she went, so long as her king was with her. The once battered and broken warrior found peace at last, and neither knew they would become the rightful heirs to such esteemed namesakes.

 _Master and servant._

 _Heroic spirit and mage._

 _King and student._

 _Pendragon and Tohsaka._

 _Rin and Saber_.

Fate/Stay Night: Heirs

~The End~

 **A/N: Thank-you for reading, everyone. This was my first fanfic, and if you couldn't tell, I had a blast writing it. Rin and Saber are such special characters to me, and I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. I plan on doing bonus chapters here and there, so look out for those notifications!**

 **Additionally, I have a YouTube channel if you're interested in more (mostly) yuri-themed subject matter. Either follow the link in my profile on this site, or simply search "eh mattissimo" and you'll find me no problem.**

 **Thanks again for reading this fanfic! I appreciate any and all the support! ^.^**


	76. Bonus 1: The Beach (Part 1)

Bonus Chapter

The Beach: Part 1

It was their first trip on her new bike. She could feel the wind snapping through her hair, the twin-tails whipping about behind her head. The engine revved, and another corner was taken at an incredible speed, the whole motorcycle itself angled dangerously low. She felt alive. She felt free. The sky was a perfect blue with an even dispersion of clouds. The temperature was almost too hot, but not quite. The world was open before them, and the young mage couldn't keep herself from smiling as she held the being who had been her servant for the fifth Holy Grail War.

'Yes! This is a familiar sensation! I was quite fond of this technological advancement! See how quickly we go, Rin?' Saber called back in excitement, weaving about some traffic somewhat frightfully. If it had been anyone else, Rin may have chastised them for being so reckless, but the young magus couldn't have felt safer in the presence of the woman she simply called "Saber". Few were as physically capable as she.

'This was certainly a sound investment simply to hear the joy in your voice, Saber!' Rin laughed, holding Saber even tighter, loving the feeling of the girl's tiny waist. Despite the bravado and masculine charm Arturia Pendragon was constantly exuding, she was still a young woman, when all was said and done, and Rin found her unmatched in terms of her omni-appeal. She had, after all, practically singlehandedly forced Rin Tohsaka to acknowledge her innate, fluid sexual orientation.

'In my world, you would have ridden with me on horseback across the plains of my kingdom as my lady. Part of me somewhat laments the fact we will never have such an opportunity, but this shall suffice for now, wouldn't you say?'

'More than sufficient! I can only imagine what Taiga-sensei is thinking! She must be livid with how fast you're going! Heheh!'

'Oh? I thought I was showing restraint! These long and windy roads are a true test of skill at high velocities! I cannot back down from such challenges!'

'It's fine, it's fine! She'll get over it! Just keep going!'

'Yes, Master!' Saber joked, accelerating just a little faster, a smile fixed to her face.

Rin watched the countryside of Japan pass her by and felt her chest leap. Her first year at the Clock Tower had been completed and, unlike Japan's educational system, Rin's summer break lasted quite some time. She and Saber had returned to Fuyuki City to visit their friends and manage Rin's manor. It wasn't long after they returned that Kaede invited everyone to Maiko Beach. Although Rin was reluctant to share her time with Saber, she quickly realized it was a great opportunity for the inexperienced king, and accepted the event as part of her summer plans. Saber's motorcycle was purchased soon thereafter, and then the day for fun in the sun came.

'Ah! I believe I can see the ocean in the distance!' Saber pointed out.

'You're right! That trip wasn't bad at all!' In fact, Rin wouldn't have minded if it had lasted just a little longer. Simply being with Saber was always euphoric, but having a goal or objective to their outings wasn't so bad either. It stimulated conversations and ideas that might not surface otherwise. Planning a nice long road trip with Saber came to mind now. She wanted to take her dearest friend and lover all over Japan. Kyoto, Tokyo, Osaka, and everywhere in between. They had a few weeks and a mode of transportation; what could possibly stop them now?

'The beach was never a place for frivolous expeditions where I came from, Rin, so this is quite the experience! The beach was where enemy ships could appear at any given time, truthfully. How ironic that it is now sought after as one of the most relaxing locations to reside!'

'If anything, it can be a little _too_ crowded.' Rin rolled her eyes, but still loved hearing anything about Saber's past. Although it made her envious that the girl had had _such_ an existence without Rin, it was still wonderful to learn more about one of the few individuals in her life that Rin could look at with a high level of admiration and respect.

'Hm. You mentioned as much before. I suppose we shall see soon enough!'

And it wasn't long until Saber pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel La Suite Kobe Harborland, a five-star hotel that Rin had little issue with spending the amount required to reserve a couple of rooms. Kaede's group contributed as much as they could, realistically, while the head of the Tohsaka clan, as well as the winner of the fifth Holy Grail War, topped up the rest.

'A palace?' Saber marvelled. 'No. It is one of those hotels, but this one certainly has an aura all its own.'

'That's what I thought.' Rin dismounted from Saber's bike, quickly brushing her hair and adjusting her outfit (which was a loose-fitting white shirt and little shorts). 'Is it to your liking?'

'The images you showed me at home did not do the place justice, I think.' Saber appraised further, and a flutter ran through Rin's veins. "Home". Saber called Rin's house her "home". It never failed to warm the sometimes-difficult girl's heart.

'Good. Fit for a king, so to speak.'

'I may not go _that_ far.' Saber laughed, and Rin leaned into her, taking the girl's hand and squeezing it tightly. 'It is still tingling because of the bike's vibrations.'

'I think I feel it a bit.' Rin lifted Saber's hand and opened it, drawing nothing on her palm and grinning mischievously. Her skin was rough. She had wielded a sword for the better part of her life. But her hand was also dainty, in its own way. The constant juxtapositions that existed within Saber rarely letup, and Rin was enthralled further and further.

'That tickles somewhat…' Saber muttered, a little bit of colour reaching her cheeks.

'Oh? Should I stop?'

'…You do not have to.'

'Heheh!' Rin met the other woman's emerald green eyes, devouring them with the ocean that was her own. Saber was the epitome of innocent beauty in every possible way. Rin thought she would eventually grow tired of the aesthetic spectacle of her girlfriend, but it was somehow the opposite; she only grew more infatuated as she learned more about the person behind the pretty exterior.

A van pulled into the driveway not minutes later, and Rin released Saber, placing her hands on her hips as Taiga, Shirou, Issei, Kaede, and Sakura all filed out eventually, with the teacher flailing her arms wildly.

'Tohsaka-san! Lily-san! What on earth were you both thinking driving like that! Are you _trying_ to give your sensei a heart attack? Is that it? You want the weekend all to yourselves or something?'

'Hahah! Taiga-sensei is just mad because you were outdoing her, Lily-chan. She was raging the whole way and it was actually kinda hilarious.' Kaede giggled, adjusting the bag over her shoulders.

Issei was stumbling about, covering his mouth and looking anything but well, while Shirou attended to his friend, multiple pieces of luggage in tow. Sakura stepped in close to her sister and Saber, smiling softly and appearing more than a little ready for the vacation. While Kaede looked her part for a summer vacation in short jean shorts, a tank-top, and a backward baseball cap, Sakura was a traditional summer breeze's beauty, a long, white flowing dress shaping her curvy form and even a wide-rimmed straw hat concluding the image of perfection. Shirou didn't look terrible either, although he was sort of old-fashioned with his basic t-shirt and boring shorts. Issei wasn't much different. Taiga, however, was charming in her own way, as she had decided on a somewhat loud, loose tank-top and tight pants that reached just below her knees.

'Don't laugh, Makidera-san! If Lily-chan was pulled over it would have ruined our vacation!'

'It's fine, Taiga-sensei. I'll be sure to punish her thoroughly tonight if it would make you feel better.' Rin smirked, and the way her teacher's face reddened until it could have been a tomato was more than worth the comment. Kaede howled, and even Sakura nervously giggled while their sensei couldn't do more than stutter beginnings of rebuttals she wouldn't finish.

'I don't think that's appropriate, Rin.' Saber sighed, defusing the situation immediately. 'I apologize, Taiga-sensei. I let the exhilaration of it all overcome my sense of safety. I will behave myself proper on our return trip.' Saber bowed, and Taiga's face began to reclaim its former, natural shade.

'A-as long as you know, then I suppose that's that.'

'Um…can we go into the hotel now? I think Issei is about to throw up.' Shirou muttered none too urgently considering how ill his best friend appeared.

* * *

The exterior of the hotel was a marvel in and of itself, but the interior left little to be desired as well. Rin was fairly used to rather ornate looking structures at this point in her life, but she had to admit that, for a hotel, the Hotel La Suite Kobe Harborland held little back. It felt like one of the museums in London, but with an obvious Japanese sense of aesthetic detail as well. The staff was kind and courteous, helping Rin's group find their rooms and relieving them of any laborious activities upon discovering they were guests.

'We ensured all three rooms were next to one another, all of which housing a wonderful view of the beach and surrounding area. The hot tubs are located just down the hall, and the complimentary breakfast is served between five and eleven in the morning. Please feel welcome to contact the front desk should you need anything whatsoever.'

The young, female employee delivered her speech with a practised smile, and once the suitcases and bags were placed into their respective spaces, Rin and the rest of her party were left to their home for the next few days.

'What kind of deal did you have to swing to pull _this_ off, Rin-san?' Shirou asked, sounding impressed.

'Those are details you don't need to know, Emiya-kun.' Rin smirked.

'So! Just to review; Emiya and Ryuudou-kun have their own man space. Matou and Makidera-san are rooming with myself, and Lily-san and Tohsaka-san are together? Is this right? Couldn't you have just put all the girls together, Tohsaka-san?' Taiga normally would have been a little more annoyed by the fact Rin was being so frivolous with her finances, but the teacher was benefitting exponentially from her late student's achievements, and thus, appeared to only be making conversation.

'True, but Lily and I prefer our privacy, and I simply need my space.' Rin flipped her hair, and the implications of her words weren't lost on the older woman, who was quick to redden with embarrassment and envy.

'J-just don't be doing anything inappropriate on my watch, you understand? We're here to have fun _together_. No running off on your own and doing…things…'

'I understand, Sensei.' Rin giggled, waving off the attempt to control her constant longing to be close and intimate with Saber. They didn't even have to be making love, necessarily, although Rin valued those events like few others, but the mere notion of feeling Saber's warmth next to her at any point in the day or night was almost a requirement for Rin these days. Saber was like food or air to Rin Tohsaka; a necessity to function at full capacity.

'Ugh! You just wait, Rin-chan; I'm gonna be picking up guys left and right and you're going to be in awe of my unleashed womanly charm!' Kaede pointed, apparently declaring a challenge.

'Oh?' Rin smiled happily. 'I wish you the best of luck, then, Kaede-san. If you need any assistance I would be more than happy to provide some.'

'You might just end up stealing all the attention if you help.' Shirou stated so matter-of-factly and without even a hint of malicious intent that the group couldn't help but laugh (save for Issei, who was christening his washroom).

'T-then Sakura-chan can be my wing-woman!' Kaede grabbed hold of the somewhat shyer individual.

'If she's in a swimsuit she'll be no better than me helping you.' Rin sighed, and there was a pause, as everyone took a universal moment to remind themselves of the unparalleled perfection that was the younger Tohsaka sister's chest even when completely concealed, let alone partially revealed via a swimsuit of any nature whatsoever.

'Fine! I'm flying solo and there's nothing you can do about it!' Kaede stomped before making her dramatic exit.

'Huh.' Taiga sighed. 'I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyway, time's a wasting! The beach is waiting! Let's soak up the remaining amount of sunlight, shall we? I've been looking forward to this!'

'Sounds good.' Shirou nodded. 'Hopefully Issei's up to it. Go on ahead of us just in case, okay?'

'Oh! I can wait for you, Shirou.' Sakura offered, but her boyfriend shook his head.

'Nah. Issei's in pretty rough shape. Don't let him mess with your day. If he can't come then I'll make my way to the beach on my own in about an hour or so.'

Sakura thought about it, and it was only when Rin gave her an encouraging shove that she seemed to submit to the boy's suggestion.

'C'mon, Matou-san! You can help sensei pick out her swimsuit.' Taiga guided her student to the room, their voices beginning to fade.

'You brought more than one?'

'Of course! Gotta keep it fresh for the gentlemen around here!'

'Oh, sensei…'

'What? I'm not over the hill yet! I can still work it, I'll have you know.'

The door shut, and Rin shrugged, getting her and Saber's room unlocked before the other girl held the barricade open to allow her lady within. Rin was never one for overly chivalric individuals, for she had experienced enough of it before meeting Saber. She was, after all, her high school's idol for all three years. But somehow it was different when Saber ensured she was on the inside when walking alongside traffic, or when Saber pulled out a chair for her, or when the king offered to carry her to her bed. Perhaps it was because all her kind acts were done with the utmost of sincerity. Perhaps because she didn't look at Rin as simply physically desirable nor as a challenge to usurp for social gain. No. Saber loved Rin, and she wanted every opportunity available to show as much. Saber respected Rin. Saber could stand as Rin's equal in every way.

And because of all those reasons, the stubborn, haughty, prideful Rin Tohsaka loved her back.

'A truly glorious little space for us.' Saber continued to observe her surroundings with glee, her shining green eyes always a form of reward for Rin. 'Ah. And a single, queen-sized bed. Wonderful. Although, a king-sized would have been more appropriate, wouldn't you say?' Saber winked, attempting to jest.

'Heheh! I thought about it, but that would just mean we would be further apart at night, and I did not approve of that.'

'Hm. Nor do I. Well played, Rin.'

Rin huffed confidently, going through her suitcase and extracting her red swimsuit, excited because it was brand new and Saber hadn't seen it on her yet.

'So…we depart for the beach right away?'

'Sounds like that's the plan. Wear your swimsuit under your clothes for now, okay?'

'Oh? But is it not hot enough to simply discard any unneeded baggage for our outing?'

'Oh, Saber.' Rin sighed, not able to keep herself from smiling. For all the wisdom and experience Saber had acquired in her life, she was still so ignorant at times, and it was utterly adorable in a way. 'You can't be that oblivious. I'm not joking when I say you're beautiful, understand? Not only that, but you're "foreign", technically, and that makes you stand out even more. Guys will definitely try to flirt with us today, and it's double likely because Shirou and Issei won't be around the whole time; at least, I don't want them to be.'

'And your point?' Saber began stripping, her toned, chiselled abdominal stretching teasingly as she removed her shirt.

'M-my point is I want to avoid any unnecessary attention. It's a pain.' Rin could barely get the words out. She wanted to watch Saber disrobe every piece of her clothing, but she refused to indulge. It was funny, because they weren't exactly reserved when it came to the variety of sexual play the two girls engaged in, but Rin _still_ felt butterflies in her stomach leading up to or hinting at anything of the sort.

'Hm. I cannot argue with that. Some of the men in this world, from what I've seen, can be rather foolish when tempted by pleasures of the flesh. I wouldn't concern yourself with it, however, for simply telling them we're together should be enough of a deterrent.'

'Well, yes. I suppose that's true. But some guys get even more aggressive by such an idea.'

'Then our course is even easier; I will put them in their place and be done with it. Your tongue is sharper than even mine, at times, so I do not understand your apprehensions.'

Rin blushed, consuming the way Saber stretched her white, bikini bottoms overtop of her plump, compact bottom. The king's breasts were still exposed, and they nearly beckoned Rin with their humble, shapely form, the softened, pink tips dizzying. To distract herself from losing all sense of focus, Rin started changing herself, continuing the conversation and avoiding Saber's tantalising body.

'It's just…' Rin muttered in frustration, chewing on the inside of her mouth. 'It's just I don't favour the idea of others staring at you; especially strangers. It annoys me. You're _my_ king. It's during these occasions that I'm irked by the fact I can't simply put my arm around you and deter any unwanted ogling with but a glance.'

Saber paused, just finished with her strapless, bikini top. She looked like an angel, as always. The primarily white two-piece was absolutely perfect, amplifying her golden blonde hair and milky-white skin. Her curves were modest, but alluring, and her muscle tone made her look like a true athlete in her prime without being too overbearing.

'I see.' Saber eventually answered, snickering lowly.

'This is not a funny situation, thank-you.' Rin huffed, but she couldn't continue with the façade for much longer, because Saber's hands found her shoulders, forcing her back onto the bed with a "thump". Rin gasped, wiping her dishevelled hair from her face only to see Saber's grinning visage above her.

'You're showing your immature, possessive side, Master.' Saber chuckled, touching Rin's cheek gently.

'So what if I am…?' The younger girl muttered, averting her gaze.

'Surely you know I only care for how _you_ look at me.' Saber went on, her tone softening.

Rin scrunched up her face more, soaking up the attention. She only showed this side of herself to Saber, and it was nice to play around with one another in such a way at times.

'Prove it.' Rin challenged the other woman, and Saber could only laugh more.

'Gladly.'

And they were kissing. Somehow, it had felt so long since Rin had tasted her king's soft yet powerful lips, their shape nearly melding with her own as their relationship progressed. Rin wrapped her arms around Saber's neck and brought her down atop of her, feeling her girlfriend's body pressing against hers. Rin's legs grappled Saber's bottom half as well, making it easier for the mage to thrust her pelvis against Saber's, rubbing her heated being about the king's in a desperate act of arousal.

'You are…rather forceful today, Rin…' Saber wheezed, shifting so that she could maneuver her lower half with Rin's, the fabric of their clothes creating an intense amount of friction.

'I know…I-I know. I have no idea…But I can't stop…' Rin admitted, kissing Saber anew and tickling the other girl's back with her nails.

How many times have they made love? When would this get old? When would Rin be incapable of becoming so incredibly enraptured by Saber's touch, smell, eyes, and body? Rin didn't care. She would embrace this moment and chronicle it alongside all the others. She wasn't getting any younger, and she needed to cherish every day she could with the king who barely aged…

A deep despair hit Rin then, a wave of sadness hindering her ability to feel.

But everything was frozen when the door was knocked upon, reality imposing into the time of bliss as it tended to.

'Um…Rin-san? We're just waiting on you guys.' Shirou's voice peeked in, and Rin sighed angrily. He surely heard what was happening. The boy had no tact.

'We'll be right out.' Rin admitted defeat, happy she was changing into a swimsuit since her underwear was now officially ruined with her longing.

'Perhaps we can continue at a later time, Rin.' Saber pushed up and off the bed, an expression of disappoint on her face.

'There is no "perhaps", Saber.' Rin snapped.

* * *

'Ready? One…two…three… _The beach!_ ' Kaede thrust her arms out and screamed at the top of her lungs, but only Taiga somewhat joined her cliched embracing of the group's ultimate destination, Sakura smiling tolerantly and Shirou looking around without much of a clue.

'Did I miss something?' Saber questioned, but Rin only sighed, shaking her head.

'Not in the slightest.'

'What the heck!? It's not every day we get to go to the beach and you guys are going to leave me high and dry like that? It's practically a right of passage in order to fully enjoy the sand, the water, the snacks, the hunks!'

'Hm. I _do_ want to enjoy myself, but I somehow doubt the necessity of the exclamation.' Saber concluded.

'It's fine, Makidera-chan.' Taiga sympathized. 'We'll just be the only ones to have a good time. Now come on, everyone! Let's find a spot and set up our camp!'

The group moved as one, with Saber scoping out the vast expanse of the space, her eyes reflecting the shimmering water and the bright sun. She had been convinced to put on a light, zip-up sweater, but that was all she submitted to, and Rin kept sneaking peeks of her completely exposed legs. Few males would be able to resist her, and stress began sneaking into the confident mage's skin. Saber had exerted her power and dominance by combating Lorelei at the Clock Tower, so only a very select number of individuals even bothered attempting to approach her, but it's not as though Saber could easily do the same here. Rin knew there was nothing to truly worry about, but she simply couldn't help what she felt no matter the illogical side of it all.

'I suggest taking the higher ground, if possible.' Saber pointed at a few spots. 'Being capable of observing out surroundings is ideal even in frivolous settings.'

'It gives us a better view of everything anyway.' Sakura mediated, and a pocket of space was claimed close to the grass's edge line, the sand making Saber move a little more cautiously.

'It's quite soft, isn't it?' The king observed.

'One of the best beaches around us, if I don't say so myself.' Rin answered smugly.

'Move your umbrella a little more, Emiya-kun. A little more. A tiny bit more. There! Perfect! Hahah! Our shade has been merged into sea of relief from the sun!' Taiga went on.

'I got the blankets. There we go. Can you pull that side a bit for me, Issei-kun?' Sakura flattened out the sheets, and Rin intercepted to help in the other male's stead.

'I see. So, now that our camp is set up, what is there to do? I notice that most individuals are bathing in the sun, some are out in the water, others are walking about. Is that all there is to it? There is such a mass of people, and yet hardly any real activity. Oh!' Saber covered her mouth suddenly, indicating a particular set of overly tanned, muscular men playing with a frisbee in the slight distance. 'Rin! They are wearing your undergarments! Is that normal?'

Rin's eyes stretched open to what Saber spoke of. Indeed, as was typical of the beach, a special set of males were flaunting their overly ripped physiques with nothing but black, revealing speedos on that looked incredibly similar to one of Rin's favourite pairs of underwear.

'Oho! Is that a fact? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that _the_ Rin Tohsaka owns one or two thongs, huh? Heheheh!' Kaede adjusted her baseball cap so that it fitted sideways on her head. She actually looked quite cute in her tomboy-inspired getup of short, slightly unbuttoned jean shorts and a tiny little tank top with her striped swimsuit peeking out from various angles.

'So what if I do?' Rin managed, blushing.

'I-I'm sorry, Rin! I was so shocked that I didn't consider what I was saying!' Saber apologized, reaching for her girlfriend.

Rin sighed, knowing it was an honest mistake, but then dug into one of the bags and extracted some sunscreen, handing it to Saber haughtily and beginning to stretch her t-shirt shirt off her perfectly sculpted body. She followed the show by loosening her own shorts and kicking them away, her act not missed by a plethora of males in the near (and distant) vicinity. Rin was, after all, almost criminally beautiful in every way. Pair that natural beauty with the striking, ruby-red bikini that hugged her curvy body in all the right ways and it was hard not to stare. Her modest breasts created the perfect shadows about her chest, and the swimsuit's bottom hugged her skin teasingly, just enough cheek poking out from the sides to create the ultimate distraction to any individuals preferring such traits.

'You can make it up to me by applying some protection from the sun, thank-you very much.' Rin sneered, noting the way she had unbalanced Saber with her little display of confidence. The girl almost dropped the tube of sunscreen, and she had to physically blink out of the trance.

'It's just not fair, Emiya-kun…' Taiga whined, leaning into the boy. 'How can any of us look even somewhat appealing with those two around? The whole beach must be staring by now.'

'Eheh…Well, it's hard to say.' Shirou kept himself distracted, for his own desires were even tempted by now.

Truth be told, as the group continued to prepare for the day by peeling off the layers until only their swimsuits remained, the majority of the beach _was_ semi-distracted. Kaede's tomboy/tropical image had its own appeal. Taiga's mature charm had a fanbase. Even under a light, zip-up top Sakura's chest couldn't be completely concealed. Shirou, additionally, garnered a number of females' eye, his body in rather good shape considering his training. However, it was when Saber discarded the clothing she had been somewhat adamant about not even using that there was obvious commotion from almost all parties within a certain radius. The king's form had a similar allure to Rin's, but her more obvious foreign roots amplified it further, the white, strapless bikini doing little more than drawing an enlarged sense of attention to the physically fit, flawlessly moulded, blonde-haired, green-eyed, fair-skinned young woman.

'Excuse me, Rin.' Saber soon knelt down, squeezing some sunscreen into her hands and lathering them up before applying the creamy substance to her lady's waist. Rin undid the bows that held her top bikini in place, letting the strings fall to either side of her body upon the blanket so that the entirety of her back was easily exposed.

'Must you always be so indecent, Tohsaka-san?' Issei was feeling comfortable enough to talk again, and he naturally began chastising Rin's actions.

'Perhaps.' Was all Rin answered with. Her eyes were closed, and honestly, she was trying not to moan. Saber's hands were strong, but small. Nonetheless, she was mixing a massage with the application of the sunscreen, and she knew all of Rin's weak points. Rin's breaths were quickening in her arms, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. Her body was heating up despite being under the cool shade of the umbrella, and Saber wasn't exactly hiding the fact she was now the one in charge.

'How is that, Rin? Am I performing the task correctly?' The girl asked, sounding innocent enough, but Rin knew better.

'It's…fine. Just don't put on too much. I don't want to smell like the stuff all day.'

'Ah. Understandable. But at least this formula is strawberry scented, correct?'

'It still smells like chemicals.'

'True.'

'I really don't understand why you cannot simply apply your own, Tohsaka-san. You are causing a scene, and the rest of us suffer because of it.'

'Easy, Issei. They can't really help it, right?'

'Why must you always side with her, Shirou?'

'W-why don't we start exploring the beach while they finish? I'm all done.' Sakura, the mediator, offered.

Rin bit at her lip, Saber now working the sunscreen around her hips and all around. The king's fingers teased at the material concealing Rin's gorgeous backside, and she seemed to have little trouble giving her girlfriend a little squeeze here and there. Rin managed to grit back the urge to make any form of exclamation of pleasure, but it was becoming more and more difficult by the minute. She attempted to distract herself with thoughts of magical formulas, or the areas of study she and Lorelei had discussed she pursue the upcoming year, but it was too much. Saber's touch always did this to her. Rin should have known better. She only needed to hold out until the rest of the group went on their way, but they were taking forever and, as if sensing Rin's crumbling resolve, Saber allowed her touch to just barely sneak into the side of Rin's lower bikini and graze her throbbing body.

'A-ah…!' Rin gasped, immediately covering her mouth and glancing about. Her friends were all still very much present, and it was challenging to maintain any form of elegance from that point onward.

'Heheh! Rin-chan totally got turned on from that massage, Lily-chan! Nice!' Kaede gave the king thumbs up.

* * *

'I suppose you think yourself hilarious for causing such a scene?' Rin spoke with Saber quietly, it now being her turn to help her king with her own protection against the sun. The rest of the group had departed with varying reactions. Shirou and Sakura weren't terribly fazed, considering what they had experienced some time ago. Kaede was over the moon with admiration and jealousy. And Taiga and Issei both disapproved, of course, the teacher suggesting the two girls keep their relationship in check lest they draw some unwanted prejudice.

'Hm. I do not consider myself a court jester, by any means, but I may have found your response to my merely touching you in such brevity amusing, yes.'

'Hmph. Don't think I won't get you back.'

'I would never consider such lunacy. Your pride would hardly allow yourself to submit.'

Rin sighed, finishing with Saber's pretty back and asking her to flip. She went about the girl's toned stomach with glee, loving the sensation of her king's slightly hidden muscles from years and years of trying combat training. A wave of admiration washed over Rin, and now that she and Saber had a little privacy, she felt her face relax and her eyes soften.

'Thanks for coming with me on this vacation, Saber…'

Saber smiled, as she always did when Rin exposed her vulnerable, honest side.

'Where would I rather be than by your side, Rin?'

'I know that, but I don't want you to think I take you for granted for a second. I value each and every moment we have together. I cherish them more than anything in this world.' Rin giggled, drawing on Saber's exposed collar and feeling the bone beneath it. 'It's funny; I summoned you, as the Saber class, because I wanted to win a war, not find a soulmate.'

'And I answered the Grail's call because I sought redemption for a life I felt was a failure, not to meet a young woman who illuminated everything I thought living could and couldn't be.'

'And now we're here, on a beach, victors of that war and students at the prestigious Clock Tower in London. I can still hardly believe it at times.'

'Nor can I.'

'I have to look at you and really take it in more often than I prefer to admit. I have to feel you, like this.' Rin placed her palm upon Saber's chest. 'I need to know your heart is beating and that this isn't a fantasy. When I thought I had lost you, I lost a piece of myself I knew I would never be able to fill. I found pride in my confidence, intelligence, elegance, and lack of longing for another person to validate my existence and love me. Yes, I was interested in Shirou at one point, but what I feel for you transcends that "crush" by worlds. I'm exposed, and it's terrifying, but few things in life are worth it without some risk.'

'Rin…' Saber sat up, her cheeks pink and her eyes glistening. 'Where did all this come from? I'm right here. There is no danger anymore. I have no intention of leaving your side.'

'I know. I know that, of course. But…I'm just thinking about the future, I suppose. Avalon keeps your body youthful, and I hope it does the same for me now that we're connected, but I have a feeling it won't be quite like that considering it _belongs_ to you. It may slow my body's aging, but eventually, you and I may…'

Saber placed a finger to Rin's lips, shaking her head.

'The trouble with intelligent individuals is that their minds rarely break from evaluating every single scenario from hundreds upon thousands of angles, reaching through time and space in order to find a semblance of peace.' Saber took Rin's hands and held them both tightly, leaning in close to her dear friend. 'You cannot think like that, my lady. We are here – together – now. We have so many years ahead of us. Do not ruin the present with despair reserved for the future. Build upon the moment; especially this one, where you and I are together and free. I am hardly saying not to prepare for what is to come, but there is a time and place for such thoughts.'

Rin hesitated, but then nodded slowly, wiping the hint of moisture forming along the rims of her eyes.

'You're right.' She exhaled deeply. 'You're right, of course. I'm being foolish.'

'No. Not foolish. You are something of a genius, are you not? Such thinking is not foreign to your kind. Unfortunately, insanity can sometimes be a result, so, please seek my guidance as a sheath for your spiraling existential concepts, my Rin.'

'…Thank-you, Saber.' Rin gripped her king's hands tenderly. 'I truly love you.'

Saber beamed sheepishly, playing with the top of Rin's hand affectionately.

'And I, with all my heart, love you, Rin.'

* * *

'Oh…' Saber exclaimed, stopping for a moment and then caught up to Rin. 'Oh…!' She stopped again, wiggling on the spot and staring down.

'What on earth are you doing?'

'Well, you see, when I allow it, the sand insists on consuming my feet, and it feels somewhat unique! It is a warm, almost irritable sensation, yet I cannot help but enjoy it to an extent. The grains filter through my toes so bizarrely!'

'You _do_ like your feet played with, I guess.' Rin grinned. 'But seriously, this really is your first time at a beach for pleasure?'

'Yes! And there are so many other persons here! It's a sea of humans; completely unheard of in my day unless one was feeling particularly suicidal.'

'Lots of guys, too. I've had to stare a couple off already, but I'm sure the more aggressive ones won't be willing to take the hint.'

'It matters not. A simple word of refusal should suffice. I doubt many would pursue the idea of wooing us with so many others present and watching should we express disinterest.'

'True…' Rin rarely allowed the fact she was dating another girl bother her, but moments like this one reminded her that her unconventional interests were still quite strange in the main populace's eyes. As if sensing her frustration, however, Saber's hand soon found Rin's, their fingers interwoven in a familiar, intimate fashion.

'There.' Saber stated proudly. 'This should provide further dissuasion.'

'Thanks.' Rin blushed, although she knew it wouldn't truly end any suggestive thoughts, for her relationship would always be seen as not quite "real" in many eyes.

Saber gazed about the area, her eyes alit and her mouth expressing awe. The sky was blue for as far as possible, with only a sparse few clouds filtering the blank canvas. The temperature couldn't have been better, and the water glimmered like a collection of crystals. It was all a hum of life with fluttering screams of smaller children present on occasion.

'Peace…' Saber sighed.

'It's something, huh? At least, on the surface.'

'Yes.'

'But we know, thanks to the Clock Tower, everything isn't as simple as all that.'

'So it would seem. Supernatural threats and such. Feh. Nothing compared to the heroes of legend I have crossed swords with.'

'I know the Clock Tower wants to utilize you as soon as possible, too. Lorelei says there's a lot of paperwork and exceptions to be made, and you're still too mysterious to rely on completely, but I don't think you and I working alongside the Clock Tower to quell some threats is out of the question.'

'I wouldn't mind the exercise.' Saber shrugged, and Rin's toes curled in the sand. She could be so dashing at times without even meaning to be. 'But that is neither here nor there at the moment. What shall we do, Rin? The beach is a playground, and I am uncertain how we should spend these precious couple of days together.'

'Well…' Rin agreed with her king, intending to lead Saber to the food stand from the beginning. 'It might be over here, based on the crowd.'

'Oh? Is this, perhaps, the source of the incredible aroma I have been attempting to resist since some time ago?'

'Yep! I figured you might be a tiny bit interested in a few snacks.'

Saber sucked in her lips but couldn't deny her constant cravings.

'You know me too well, Rin.'

'Then let's get in line!'

* * *

'A-ah!' Saber gripped at her head, a slushi in her other hand dripping with sweat, the mixture of blue and purple, mashed up ice shifting within the plastic container.

'I told you not to consume it too quickly.' Rin laughed, her red and yellow version much fuller than her lady's.

'How is one expected to resist the montage of flavours though?' Saber protested, breaking through the agony her freezing brain expressed in order to enjoy more of her snack.

'Hahah! I suppose if you had one weakness it would be food.'

'Oh! So magnificent!' Saber gushed, and Rin's chest was full of joy at the sight of the girl's happiness. They were walking closer to the water now, the first twenty or so metres of the beach's drink full of people splashing about and making a ruckus. Rin wanted to be holding Saber's hand again, but it was impossible with their slushies in tow, unfortunately. Still, she was beginning to relax and truly have a good time. Saber was such a wonderful person to be around, and Rin couldn't get enough of how the young woman looked in her swimsuit. She had done so well resisting the urge to ogle Saber with her eyes, but it was nearly impossible. She was an angel among man. At least the way she devoured her slushi brought her back to the plain of mortals.

'I'm surprised we haven't seen the others, to be honest. Emiya-kun and Sakura stand out somewhat, and I was sure I would be hearing Taiga-sensei's boisterous laugh by now.'

'Mmm. Agreed. But I cannot say I mind our privacy…not including the army of strangers all about.'

'Heheh! True. True.'

'Might I have a taste of yours, Rin?'

'Oh! Of course!' Rin offered up a generous scoop of her treat, devouring the way Saber hesitated not to share an indirect kiss with her. It was a simple exchange, and considering _everything_ they had done relationally, it shouldn't have made Rin's heart quicken the way it did, and yet, she had difficulty breathing.

'Good?'

'Heavenly, one might say!'

'The beach always has great food and snack stands. We can certainly try a few more before the day ends.'

Saber turned sharply, her eyes glimmering in the sun.

'Is that a promise?'

'It's part of what makes going to the beach fun, Saber, so yes; it's a promise.'

Saber smiled like a little girl, taking a large bite of her own slushi and shaking her head shortly thereafter with a chill.

As the girls continued to navigate the sand and bypass hundreds of individuals leading their own lives, a small crowd was spotted, and Rin casually allowed herself and Saber to observe what, exactly, was taking place. To the young mage's surprise, she found her little sister, Sakura, posing awkwardly in front of a camera man and what appeared to be his small posse of assistants. He was throwing compliments at Sakura left and right, angling his shots every which way as the girl attempted not to appear completely out of sorts.

'What on earth is this?' Rin's brow furrowed, and she zeroed in on Shirou, practically stomping over to him and poking him in the chest. 'Are you simply going to stand by and allow your _girlfriend_ to be exploited like this?'

'Oh! Rin! Lily-chan!' Sakura waved, and Rin finally took a moment to see that the general populace of the gathered crowd was male, many of them thrown by Rin's sudden appearance.

'What are you doing, Sakura?' Rin went on.

'I-it's okay. He asked nicely, and I thought: why not?'

'It's true. I even tried to stop her.' Shirou raised his hands.

'I can vouch for Shirou. He did everything in his power to dissuade her, but evidently your deviant persona continues to spread.' Issei sighed.

'Let's continue, Sakura-chan, shall we?' The photographer didn't even pay Rin any heed, the clicking of his camera almost spastic.

'Why would she…?' Rin pondered, but said nothing else. Sakura wanted to become more confident. Sakura wanted to be more like Rin. Was this her way of taking a few more steps toward that goal? Honestly, the setup didn't seem terribly unprofessional, and it wasn't completely uncommon for scouts to be up and about at beaches scoping out future talent for gravure magazines and the like. Sakura certainly fit the bill so far as body proportions, and if she was doing it all willingly, who was Rin to question her further?

'Sorry. She's my…er…best friend.'

The photographer turned, his baseball cap backward and his bleached-blonde, flowing hair dangling about his scruffy face messily. He was ready to dismiss Rin and Saber utterly, perhaps even recommend they hurry along instead of interrupting his work, but instead, the man seemed to almost drop his precious camera entirely, even with Saber continuing to devour her slushi shamelessly.

' _Oh, my God!_ ' He said in English, strangely enough.

' _It's not polite to use the Lord's name in vain, Mr. Photographer._ ' Rin countered, a rising murmur filtering through the gathered crowd.

'Beautiful! Angelic! Please! Please allow me to capture your perfection alongside your fellow angel!' He could barely speak he was so flabbergasted.

'I don't think so.' Rin sighed, and Saber finally perked up.

'Was he talking to us, Rin?'

'Of course, he was.'

'Hmph. Your pride has no limits.' Issei grumbled.

'Are you half foreign?' The man indicated Rin, and then shifted his focus to Saber. 'Are you completely foreign? My God! This is my lucky day! Please! Only a few moments of your time! Nothing inappropriate, I swear!'

'It's actually a little fun, Rin. Would you mind…maybe keeping me company for a bit?'

Rin was hoping Sakura wouldn't ask her directly, because now she had little choice. She was weak against anything her little sister requested. She couldn't care less about the multitude of gazes encouraging her silently to agree, but Sakura was alone in something of a precarious scenario, and although she was attempting to improve her confidence on her own, Rin still wanted to help somehow.

'…Fine. I can tolerate a few photographs. Be a dear and hold our snacks, Emiya-kun.'

'Oh. Okay.'

'I am joining you, Rin?'

'If you wouldn't mind.' Truthfully, Rin preferred Saber be with her during such a spectacle. Although Rin put on a brave front, she wasn't completely comfortable with being exposed to so many people at once. She had to give Sakura credit; she was impressive.

Saber reluctantly handed her slushi to Shirou and was soon standing next to Sakura and Rin.

'What am I required to do?' She asked, clearly annoyed for having to give up her treat but always willing to pick Rin over anything or anyone else.

'I'm assuming you just want various poses, correct?' Rin tried to confirm.

'Yes! Yes! That should be fine! Any angle will work, surely. Just act with a mixture of natural grace and subtly aware charm.'

'This man is overly enthusiastic.' Saber sighed, shrugging.

'There! That was good! The three of you have wonderful chemistry!'

'If only he knew…' Rin's face burned a bit, but then, as always, she embraced the task at hand and proceeded to excel as best as she could. She took hold of Saber's waist and posed, smiling, winking, and sticking out her tongue in such a "cute" fashion that she wanted to gag. Still, the crowd was eating it up, and Sakura giggled away, using her older sister as a source of inspiration while also utilizing her own charming features.

' _Oh, my God!_ Perfect! Wonderful! Yes! Yes!' The clicking of the photographer's camera wouldn't stop, and although Saber was slightly stunned throughout most of the shoot, her awkward, somewhat bashful demeanor was a hit in its own right.

'I'm not comfortable making a spectacle of myself further, Rin…' Saber muttered eventually, and Rin nodded, waving to the cameraman. She hesitated not, grinning to Sakura.

'That's it for us, then. Send us some of the pictures, Sakura?' Rin asked as she stepped away from the "stage".

' _What!?_ But we just started! Please! Stay!' The photographer's desires were mixed in with the rest of the crowd's, but Rin simply giggled and played herself off as flippant. 'You could be idols! You're all so perfect!'

Sakura was also gathering her things, returning to Shirou and Issei.

'That was fun…kinda.' She claimed.

Thankfully, Shirou and Issei were able to dissuade anyone from truly making a move on the newly established beach idols, and with enough time, the group of five were left to their own devices, if eyed here and there from a number of lingering onlookers. They all traversed further along the beach, and Rin helped Saber make another delicious purchase in the form of ice cream covered in chocolate sauce as a way of thanking her for putting up with such an uncomfortable situation for the sake of Rin and her little sister.

'I'm, truthfully, a little surprised we haven't encounter Taiga-sensei or Kaede-chan yet after all this time.' Rin commented, beginning to worry only a little bit.

'I was thinking that too, actually.' Sakura agreed. 'They're both so loud I thought we would at least hear them.'

'This beach is a cesspool of noise, so I am not shocked.' Issei groaned. Rin wondered why he even decided to come at this point. He hadn't liked her since they met, it felt like, and now that he knew she had no interest in Shirou, wouldn't it make sense for his attitude to have changed, if even a little bit, by now? Rin didn't honestly care, at the end of the day, but he was becoming an annoyance with his negativity.

'We will likely encounter them when we least expect it.' Saber concluded, likely content with simply perusing all of the snack stands as the group continued to traverse the large expanse of the beachfront.

'I suppose…' Rin glanced about regardless, knowing she had no reason to be earnestly concerned, but unable to help herself. 'Anyway, does that photographer have your e-mail, Sakura? I wouldn't mind seeing some of those pictures.'

'O-oh! Yes. He does. I only agreed to the session because he was polite and not…too creepy. I mean…he was a little "enthusiastic" at the end, but I think he was just passionate.'

Rin smiled. Having more photos of Saber – especially high-quality ones – was always a good thing. She wanted to build more and more memories. She wanted to encase them all inside something tangible. She clung to every second of every day she spent with the wonderful woman. Rin was almost thankful she had nearly lost her king, because she valued her that much more now.

'Ahem. I believe it would be a good idea to check on our bags. I have faith in the system of trust built within our community, but one can never be too careful.' Issei adjusted his glasses, coughing again.

'Yeah. Makes sense. Sakura needs a breather anyway, right?' Shirou touched the girl's shoulder, a light sweater over it now.

'Heh. So, you noticed?'

'Of course, I did.' The boy grinned attractively, and Rin shook her head in resistant approval.

'Fine. Lily and I will continue to enjoy our walk. Thank-you for joining us.'

'Taiga mentioned something about getting dinner later this evening, so, just make sure we meet up by then?' Shirou found Rin's gaze, and the girl nodded a little more quickly than she normally would have. She was still such a child at times.

'I do not have my cell phone, so, I suppose meeting at around 6 o'clock would be a fair assumption?'

'Sure. I'll text Taiga and Kaede-san, then.'

'Bye, Rin!' Sakura waved enthusiastically, and the party was split anew.

'Hm. The ice cream is all but consumed.' Saber mumbled sadly.

'We'll get something else soon.' Rin took Saber's hand and led her off to the side of the beach, near some benches and a building that was used to rent out various accessories for the pool such as inner tubes and other floating devices. She navigated herself and Saber to the most reclusive set of seats and sat with her, still gripping the young woman's hand in her own. 'Can I apologize?' She said quietly.

'For what, might I ask?' Saber blinked, apparently dumbstruck.

'For what? For involving you in that photoshoot. You were clearly unhappy with it, and I barely took your feelings into consideration when I agreed to participate. I was only thinking of Sakura, and…'

'She's your little sister, Rin. I've always appreciated your desire to protect her.' Saber paused, grinning a little bit as she touched Rin's face. 'True, I did not favour the idea of being such a spectacle, and I attempted to tolerate the unwanted attention for as long as I could, but it wasn't completely because of my own insecurities. I was…I was feeling possessive of you within the leering eyes of all those strangers.'

Rin flinched back, seeing the colour rising in Saber's cheeks.

'You are…such a beautiful young woman, and the way all those individuals were ogling you irritated me greatly.' Saber paused, breathing deeply as if to dispel the lingering frustration. 'You are mine. At least, you are mine so long as you desire to be. The thought of anyone else having you – unless it is within my parameters – is mortifying.'

Rin had to giggle, knowing precisely why Saber had inserted the exception.

'I loved you before, when we were fighting that war together. However, what I feel for you now is beyond even that. "Love", yes, but I can only confine the emotions swirling in my heart and mind by such a feeble, insignificant word. It nearly feels insulting.'

Rin dug her feet into the sand and curled her toes, feeling bashful suddenly due to the barrage of unfiltered affection directed completely toward her.

'W-where is this coming from suddenly? I mean, I understand what you're saying, but…'

'Ah. When you are lost for words _that_ is when I know my feelings have been correctly transferred. You can sense it, can't you?'

'Of course, I can.'

Saber's hand moved from Rin's face, stroking her neck, her shoulder, her arm, and then reached her hand, interlocking her fingers with the girl's own.

'…May I kiss you, Rin?'

Rin hated that she hesitated. There were just so many people around, and she didn't want to put Saber in an awkward position either. The king _seemed_ to understand that their relationship wasn't exactly "normal", and acted, in most cases, accordingly. Rin shook her head mentally. Where was her conviction? Where was her pride as leader of the Tohsaka clan and winner of the fifth Holy Grail War?

Rin gripped Saber's hand and leaned in, letting her lips delicately find her king's until her liege could respond in kind. A chill ran Rin's spine, the spectacle of the act causing her pulse to quicken. She could hear some nearby males whistling, one even making some kind of vocal sound of arousal. A woman muttered something under her breath, possibly pulling her child away from the "deviants".

Rin felt Saber's tongue tease her upper lip, and that's when the girl broke away from the exchange, her cheeks flushed and her heart hammering. Saber appeared a little taken aback, but she simply smiled, regressing her age by a decade.

'I'm sorry. I always forget how easily you enrapture me…'

Rin grit her teeth, glancing from her girlfriend to the onlookers.

'Don't mind us!' One man felt the need to say, doing little to hide his interest.

'You two can come by our hotel room later if you want to know a _real_ good time.' Supported his friend.

It was Rin's fault for allowing the kiss to become more than just a peck, but still, her temper was flaring…mostly because she despised the idea of Saber being treated like an anomaly. Rin didn't truly care how others saw her at this point in her life, but she was so fiercely protective of her king.

However, Saber chuckled to herself and rose from the bench suddenly, approaching the two young men and standing somewhat antagonistically. They were rather large, really, especially as far as Japanese males went, and they were both, conventionally, attractive enough, if a little too unkept for Rin's taste. One had bleach-blonde, spikey hair, and the other had a buzz. Both wore oversized sunglasses.

'Oh? Is this a sexual implication I hear?' Saber cooed.

'Absolutely. That show you both put on was damn nice, but it'd be a terrible waste to not include some _true_ fun.'

Saber sighed, and Rin saw the way the men's expressions changed from being treated like children.

'I somewhat doubt either of you could come even somewhat close to providing the pleasure my lady is more than capable of when we are graced with privacy.'

'Pfft. Words of a virgin, if you ask me.' The louder of the two men taunted, but Saber didn't bat an eye, and Rin was now at her side. 'But hell, I'd say you two are the finest ladies we've seen all day, right?'

'Yup. No question there.'

'Flattered, but we're together, and we have no intention of humouring either of you.' Rin glared, for some reason overly aware of the time being lost to such lowlifes when she could be making more memories with Saber.

'You can always be "together" with us. Once you know what being with a man is like, you won't want to play around with other girls ever again. No need to be shy.'

'Hmph. I'll have you know I am more than aware of what "being with a man" is like, and if that doesn't convince you, then perhaps the fact that I am a father will.' Saber declared, and the conversation ended instantly, with a dead silence in the immediate area.

'…The hell?' Bleach uttered, dumbstruck and rightly so.

'So…you're a…?' Buzz coughed.

'A king, and you best show some respect.'

Rin couldn't respond in time, and she was no longer required to, for the men seemingly stumbled away, confusion in their voices as they digested the unexpected information.

'That's one way to chase em' off! Hahah!' An older man gave Saber a thumb up and Saber answered in kind slowly.

'I-I suppose so.' Saber glanced about.

Rin could practically feel the multitude of stares in her direction now and, without another thought, she concocted a plan to create some distance and privacy for herself and her king.

* * *

'Oooo…! Why are some people so unbelievably idiotic?' Rin splashed the water at her side, lounging within her floating tube a fair distance from the beach front. Saber paddled her feet in the water, yet even her normally calm visage hinted at a form of bother.

'Indeed.' Saber agreed, but leaned back, the soft lobbying of her own, rectangular floating device easing her into a sensation of calming. She stared up at the clear sky, squinting when her gaze fell too close to the sun. 'This was a sound idea, however, Rin. Although I am somewhat apprehensive leaving myself so vulnerable overtop of a natural body of water, there is a rhythm to the waves that I am quite enjoying.'

'Good. That was certainly my intent. I need to cool off. I was starting to lose my composure.'

'I suppose I am to blame since I nearly demanded a kiss from you, Rin. My apologies.'

'What!? No! No way! What year is it again? We should be able to at least have a little _kiss_ by now. Ugh!'

'Heh. It's fine, Rin. I am not offended. My only concern is your wellbeing. I become dishevelled when I see _you_ are upset.'

'I know!' Rin shuffled again, but steadied her voice. 'I know. You're right. I just need to relax. They were clearly uneducated, backward thinking hooligans. I won't let their ignorance waste another precious second of my time.'

'Ah. Very good.' Saber reached out, smiling to her lady. Within a moment, Rin took hold of the king and pulled herself closer. 'These devices are quite the innovation, aren't they? There is simply air within them yet here we maintain levitation over the water. How peaceful!'

'Right? When we're this far out it's a little quieter, too.'

'Mm. That it is.' Saber tickled Rin's wrist, the inactive water making it a simple task to give her girlfriend some slight pleasure. Rin turned her hand to reciprocate daintily, and the girls felt themselves slipping into their own little world.

Rin allowed the tranquility to soothe her temper, and she stole glances of Saber to give her even more peace. Saber's body was somewhat bent within the small, mattress-like floating device seductively whether she knew it or now, the small folds in her skin and the way her muscles shifted in the semi-awkward pose tempting now that Rin knew they were far away from too many curious eyes. Her thoughts were delving into dangerous territory, but it was Saber's fault for looking so attractive in her swimsuit. Rin needed to change the subject. The sun was getting to her head.

'I didn't expect you to bring up _that_ with those guys, however. They think you're a transvestite now.'

'Hm? That…is when changes their gender, correct?'

'Yep.'

'I see. Then that evaluation wouldn't be terribly inaccurate, depending on one's definition of gender's qualifications.'

Rin noted the hint of reluctance in Saber's eyes, for she knew this wasn't a subject she enjoyed discussing, but she wasn't being outright dismissive either, so the curious young woman decided to taunt the thin line she tread.

'You became a man to produce an heir?'

Saber's lips clenched shut tightly, and Rin decided she would pursue the dialogue no more. She respected her king too much to allow her scholarly tendencies to derail a wonderful day together…that is, until Saber began speaking anew.

'It was against my will. Merlin desired an heir to be produced, and I became a pseudo-male, as it were. You are aware of this.'

Rin was, but it still mesmerized her on multiple levels. Emotions of polarizing states combated in Rin's mind. On one hand, she was intensely jealous, and on the other, she was vastly curious. Although she and Saber were capable of using magic to compensate for certain missing attributes during their sensual encounters, there was something appealing about the real thing, for some reason. Rin chewed on her bottom lip, her imagination running wild and the perverse side of her brain playing with concepts that made her stomach ache with longing.

Rin shivered, and her fantasies were soon disrupted by her king's sombre voice.

'My sister, Morgan le Fay, seeking to bring chaos to my kingdom and my own person, took advantage of my slumbering state and used magic to extract and contain my…er…fertilization.' Saber blushed, and Rin almost laughed due to how adorable her lover could be. 'She then implanted it within herself and unnaturally created who would soon be one of my most powerful knights known as Mordred.'

Saber's voice shook, and Rin knew immediately that she struggled to go on. Rin waited patiently, holding Saber's hand still and gripping a little tighter.

'You don't have to say anything more, Saber.' Rin made herself suggest eventually, despite her craving to know burning more passionately than even her desires. This was a subject that Saber actively avoided throughout the nearly two years the girls had known one another. Anytime Rin subtly attempted to pick at the details, Saber clamped up stubbornly or outright asked that her lady leave the issue as it was.

'…I'm aware. You've been so very patient with me, Rin, and I want you to know, but…It is not a segment of my life I can be proud of. In fact, I dare say it is possibly more painful than my failures as a king. Or…perhaps both scars are intrinsically bound together; one not capable of existing without the other.'

Rin heard the sorrow caked over Saber's words. She hated how Saber sounded and looked, but at the same time, she wanted to help however she could. She couldn't do anything if she didn't know all the facts.

'Mordred…' Saber started, staring at the vast, blue sky as the girls drifted peacefully in the water. 'I didn't acknowledge her existence until it was too late. Her hatred for me was well-founded. She was my heir, and I rejected her completely. I was her father, and yet I showed no love. I was incapable of the emotion. I committed myself to being a king first and foremost. Love meant weakness to me, and Mordred's existence disgusted me on so many levels…'

Rin caught her breath, realizing she was holding it suddenly. She gasped, coughing a little but not releasing Saber. She had put the pieces together long ago, but the idea of Saber being a father, and admitting as much here and now, was a bizarre one, without a doubt.

'It is a twisted tale, isn't it? Such was my life.'

'Twisted would be a strong word, I think, but it's certainly something, Saber. You've changed since then. You shouldn't let your past mistakes rule you, remember? This is a new life. You're a new person.'

'I know this, but it hardly changes the fact I failed my own…my own daughter so miserably. Her life was ruined because of me. So many lives were…'

'Enough.' Rin snapped. 'You're sinking into that pit again and I won't let you. Look around, Saber. This is your reality. This is your second chance. Again, the past is meant to help you grow, not drag you down. You know I am not passionate about repeating myself, so, remember what you have learned since being summoned as my servant. Are you perfect? No. Am I? Hardly. But I think we can both agree that we have helped one another develop in a positive and irrefutably wonderful way. You're a beautiful, kind, considerate, and powerful woman I personally look up to. Don't ever think less of yourself. "Twisted" may have been the right word, after all, because those circumstances were beyond insane. You didn't have a say in the matter of _having a child_ ; one of the most difficult tasks a human can take on. You weren't ready. Perhaps you wouldn't ever be in that life. The way you reacted wasn't "right", but it is not impossible to understand. Your life as a king was already challenging, what with Lancelot betraying your trust and then a child entering the mix? Ugh!'

Rin splashed the water with her free hand, kicking her feet in frustration.

'Rin?'

'I'm _trying_ to be mature and give you good advice, but I'm ragingly irritated as well! How could your sister do that to you? It's horrible! And…and the fact you were a father is wreaking havoc in my heart. It's not okay, you hear me? I wish I could have a good long chat with this Morgan lady!'

Saber blinked, but then began chuckling to herself, shifting on her floating device and leaning so she could more easily stare at Rin.

'Ah. This contrast in your persona is what I live for. It truly parts the clouds in my mind, Rin. Please, don't ever change such a lovely form of mannerism.'

'Hmph…' Rin huffed, happy she inadvertently brightened Saber's plummeting mood.

'Might I ask a serious question, however, Rin?'

'S-sure…?'

'Are you envious of the fact the child I had was not…yours as well, perhaps?'

'W-w-what!?' Rin flailed so erratically that she spiraled off her tube and into the water with a splash. Unwilling to release her, Saber, too, was submerged. Both girls were capable of emerging from the drink without much issue, and they allowed themselves to float for a moment, their lower bodies completely engulfed in the cool sea.

'Hahah! To react so strongly and cause us to become soaked, I must have dishevelled you, indeed!' Saber laughed aloud.

Rin felt her cheeks burning, but she couldn't help but giggle a little bit as well.

'D-don't tease me like that…'

'Oh?' Saber shuffled in a little close so that her damp shoulder was rubbing against Rin's own. 'But I only made the inquiry because, I suppose, I humoured the idea myself…'

Rin looked to her king and, for once, Saber didn't make eye contact, her flushed face and tense lips indicating the courage it took to say such a thing.

'Really…?' Rin's heart quivered.

'It…was just a fanciful thought. Er…one that could…perhaps…be considered much further down the road…Or not…'

Rin's soul shook, and it felt as though she was disconnected from her body for a moment. Catching her breath was the primary goal before she could even think of responding. She chose her words carefully, collecting her thoughts as calmly as possible while her hands shook upon her floating device.

'W-well, at the moment, I wish to focus primarily on my studies and career…'

'Of course.' Saber submitted quickly, sounding regretful for suggesting such a thing, but Rin was hasty to push forward.

'H-however! However…It's certainly not a concept I hate. In fact, the more I consider it right now, the more I…I can't help but love the idea.'

'Oh…?'

'I-I mean, not for a while, right? There's a lot I want to do still. I have goals and ambition within the Clock Tower and the society it governs, but…eventually…' Rin smiled wistfully. 'I never humoured the possibility so seriously. Socially, we would run into some hurdles, I know, but…I wonder what he or she would look like. I wonder what parts of me and what parts of you they would have. I wonder…a great number of things.'

'As do I. It excites and frightens me to hear you wouldn't be opposed to the option. I wouldn't dislike the chance…to redeem myself in some way.'

Rin sighed, but allowed Saber to have such a thought process for now. After all, this talk of producing a child someday in the distant future inadvertently made the young magus think about other, less innocent acts that were necessary as well. She stole glances of Saber in her white bathing suit and trembled, the longing she thought she had managed to supress from earlier taking hold of her without any mercy.

As if Saber could sense precisely how her lady felt, a hand found Rin's plump yet firm backside within the water, both girls still drifting while staying afloat thanks to their rented supporters.

'Ah…' Rin sighed enthusiastically without intending to, the touch sending lightning bolts through her system.

'Oh? Quite the reaction. I wasn't expecting such a positive reception, but perhaps I have been holding back for nothing, hm?'

Rin breathed out, surprised herself by how responsive she was. It was as if she was being touched sexually for the first time. Her whole body quivered in anticipation, shifting within the water.

'I-I can't help it, okay? Maybe I have a thing for bathing suits or whatever, but the moment I saw you in that white bikini I've been actively attempting not to stare too long. You look gorgeous, Saber. All I can think about is how desperately I want to…to _ravage_ you!'

Saber laughed, and Rin giggled as well, trying to hide her embarrassment as best as possible.

'I suppose that makes us even, then, for the snacks provided throughout the day were bountiful and of the highest quality, but they paled in comparison to the individual I wished to consume gracing the world with her semi-nude form in all its glory, perfectly teased with but the smallest of ruby-coloured fabric.'

Rin dug her face into her arms, a feeling of the first time she realized Saber had affections for her returning in full force. Although the water was cool, her cheeks were burning more with every passing second.

'…May I indulge, Master?' Saber finally asked.

Rin blinked, looking up and seeing the beach perhaps a little more or less than one hundred metres away. The life guards wouldn't approve of the couple floating out too much further, and it's not as though there weren't others moving throughout the water, the likelihood of someone approaching the couple not impossible.

But Rin was so aroused already her logistics were more easily overthrown. They could stop at anytime if need be. They had a moment now. And there was something intensely erotic about the idea of doing something so lewd in such a public sphere.

Rin arched her back and presented her body to Saber, and in no more than a second, the king's hand was within the bottom piece of her bikini, massaging her soaked form somewhat aggressively. Rin bit her arm, tears of relief and lust filling her blue eyes as they went lax.

'Oh, God…' Rin slurred. Perhaps the water added an element of stimulation she wasn't aware of, but electricity pinched at her nerves in a way she hadn't experienced in some time. Her groin was burning with pleasure, and within a few seconds, she could already feel her stomach quaking in familiar spasms.

It was a little awkward to stay above the water, but then Saber helped Rin atop her floatation device so that only her upper thighs and below were submerged. The cool air on her wet bottom gave Rin goosebumps, and the fact she was so exposed brought nerves from every direction. Still, her longing persisted, and when Saber's familiar, loving fingers finally slid into her, Rin's pupils rolled back slightly, and she did everything in her power to maintain a piece of grace despite her expressions vying for a visage of unhinged lust.

'Hm. You were quite frustrated, weren't you?' Saber hummed, the sounds of her action mixing with the splashing of the individuals closer to the beachfront.

'O-oh…You don't have to…to say it like that…'

'I must admit,' Saber's voice was also sensual, a clear sign Rin wasn't alone in her desires. 'There is something incredibly stimulating about the way I can simply stretch the fabric to the side in order to view the perfection of your womanhood.'

'Ah…H-hah…Stop it. It's a little…embarrassing…'

'Oh? So, we have found your weakness, then. Despite what you enacted within the changerooms how long back, being truly on display causes both apprehension and heightened arousal. Curious.'

Rin was gripping so hard to the air-filled mattress she thought she would rip a hole into it. Saber's fingers knew her beyond well. She navigated within her expertly, aware of her most sensitive spots and teasing them at regular intervals to expand the occasion as much as possible. She loved the feeling. Knowing it was Saber vandalising her instantly put the young woman over the edge. Rin groaned and sighed, gasping and grunting with every penetration and withdrawal, her lower body swaying and thrusting in time with Saber's movements.

'Now, for the truly tempting snack I alluded to moments ago.' Saber cooed.

' _Mmmm_ … _!_ ' Rin moaned quite a bit louder than she would have preferred, knowing sound travelled across water effectively. However, she had little choice. Saber was literally consuming her lewd fluids, pleasuring Rin with her tongue and ever-skillful lips. Rin's pulsating bud was flicked and sucked, while her body was infiltrated by a full, malleable, extension of her lover.

'D-don't…stop, Saber…Oh…I'm so close…' Rin wanted it to last longer, but she had already prevented the inevitable long enough. Her mind was a cluster of perverted thoughts, and Saber knew how to get her off so easily by now even without Rin feeling excessively stirred by their current scenario. She kept imaging what it would be like to be filled with Saber's white, hot fluid should the time come and they _wanted_ a child. She kept picturing how Saber's _true_ , erect form would taste. She wanted to take Saber deep in her throat. Rin wished Saber to press so deeply into her that her womb ached with pressure. She desired to swallow every morsel of her king's precious semen, licking up the fragments of the ejaculation upon her filthy face.

It was Rin's bisexuality that gave her such urges, and the authenticity of it all gripped her mercilessly. Rin pinched at her own breasts, stretching her bikini top to the sides so she could play with herself directly. Her voice whined uncharacteristically, and tears lined her lids as the explosions of electrical surges began rushing through her, starting with Rin's abdominal.

'Y-yes…Yes…! S-Saber…I-I'm cumming… _Oh, I'm cumming…!_ ' Rin almost never tactlessly stated as much so blatantly, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't one to actually expel fluid either, but Rin enjoyed the sudden release with an expression she felt ashamed about wearing even in the moment. Her mouth became lazy, and her tongue hung out just partially, her eyes dumb and her cheeks seemingly sun burnt. Her hips twitched spastically, and she could still feel Saber's mouth over her quivering crevice.

When Rin managed to glance back with a hazy vision, she was gifted with the image of Saber removing her face from Rin's backside, and she swallowed, licking her lips and wiping up the remnants of Rin's uncontrollable expulsion.

'Hm. An unexpected topping, but a delicious one nonetheless.' Saber smiled, and Rin's heart was pounding at her chest anew. She loved this woman so much. They had been together for well over a year, yet the affection Rin felt for Saber was like that of a completely and utterly new couple. As much as Rin wanted to take a moment, the mere sight of Saber urged her into action.

'Your turn…' She mumbled stubbornly.

'Ahem. I am unsure if I am comfortable being on the receiving end of this, admittedly, public display.' Saber spoke lowly, and Rin could only laugh.

'Like you have a choice. Get up here and show me that perfect little butt. I'm going to make you cry with ecstasy.'

'Ever the competitor.' Saber giggled while Rin began fixing her bathing suit. However, before anything more could take place, both girls were startled by the realization that a couple of shapes were approaching them from the right side. Rin hastily completed adjusting her bikini, but was somewhat relieved when she recognized the shapes coming more into focus.

'Heya! Rin! Lily-chan!'

Rin patted her cheeks, hoping she wasn't too flushed still.

'Kaede. It's good to see you.' The magus attempted to control her voice, but wondered if she was failing and the fact she was having such an intense sexual encounter mere minutes ago was too apparent to the newcomers.

'You two are sure drifting a ways out.' Taiga glanced about. She and her dark-skinned student had surf boards under them.

'We enjoy the solitude.' Rin shrugged, finding her rhythm again.

'Ah. That makes sense. _You_ both don't have to worry about finding a guy to hang out with. Us two, on the other hand, have to tread the fine line of desperation and pride. Or something.' Kaede scratched the back of her head. She must've been quoting Taiga from earlier.

'Heheh. However, we did manage to get invited to a party tonight at one of the local resident's condo. How does _that_ sound, huh?' Taiga went on to explain.

'Oh?' Rin was, truthfully, impressed.

'Ya-huh! They said we could bring whoever we wanted. I guess it's going to be something of a big deal?' Kaede was giddy, and it made Rin happy since she _was_ a charming girl in her own way.

'And the source of your invitations was sound?' Rin asked, thinking about her and Saber's encounter with the less than pleasant males before they had ventured into the water.

'Oh, Tohsaka-chan. Ever the cautious one. They seemed like perfectly fine, young men. Why, I think the one even liked _me_. Heheh!'

Rin glanced to Saber and received something of a blank look. She was indifferent.

'We'll consider coming.' Rin decided.

'Only if you two make it super obvious that you're together. Leave some for the rest of us, okay?' Kaede sounded like she was joking, but Rin knew much better than that.

'Trust me; sometimes even that does not combat the leering.' Rin groaned. 'In any case, you're both having a good time? Should we all rendezvous at our camp soon?'

'Maybe in an hour or so. Taiga-sensei and I are going to catch some little waves. Oh! Sensei! I think I see something forming out there!'

'Oho! You might be right! Onward! Don't let it get away! Hyaa…!'

Both girls were off, splashing about and pursuing what they thought might be a collection of water worth surfing. Rin then turned to Saber, and her king looked a little less than satisfied.

'I suppose "my turn" will be put on hold, then?'

Rin clapped her hands together apologetically.

'Sorry. It'll be worth it though?' She tried to be charming, and Saber's expression softened with ease. Kaede and Taiga were too close by now, and they knew where the couple was at this point. It was riskier than desired to try anything now no matter how much Rin wished to.

'…I suppose it always is.' Saber sighed, shuffling up and onto her own floater. She wasted little time taking Rin's hand so that the two girls wouldn't drift apart. They both closed their eyes and basked in the sun, the closeness of their affection unhindered and bare.

'I enjoy every waking second with you, Rin Tohsaka.'

'And I you, Arturia Pendragon. Good thing our vacation is only just beginning.'

Saber's hand gripped Rin's so tightly and desperately it almost hurt her. There was a lingering pause, which always frightened Rin even to this day, but then Saber's soft yet powerful voice sounded within the seas breeze.

'Indeed, it is.'


	77. Bonus 1: The Beach (Part 2)

Bonus Chapter

The Beach: Part 2

'Is that Ryuudou boy going to be unwell for the entirety of the trip? Does he not know how to take care of himself?' Saber was picking through her luggage, methodically placing her clothes in various combinations upon her and Rin's bed within their hotel room. Dinner was just had, and the king was in a favourable mood considering how well taken care of the group had been during the occasion to dine.

'Issei clearly doesn't get out as much as he should, because this vacation is beating him into submission and we're not even through with the first day.' Rin giggled. She didn't want the night to come, because that meant one less day with Saber on this wonderful vacation. Yet, despite Rin's wishes, they were preparing for the party their group had been invited to thanks to Kaede and Taiga's exploits.

'Hm. Indeed. Although, I'll admit to feeling somewhat fatigued due to the extended exposure to the sun, I am certainly not out of sorts enough to cancel any further entertainment we may experience together, Rin.'

'Good!' Rin circled to her own suitcase and checked over the remaining contents. 'Now, the question is what to wear. Do you have any preferences?'

Saber perked up at the inquiry, evidently pleased with the opportunity to dress Rin up as she saw fit.

'A challenging request.' The king admitted, cupping her small chin. 'I'd prefer not to waste this chance. You look so bewitching in whatever you wear that I am stumped with how to best utilize your unnatural charms.'

'Heh. As charismatic as ever, my king.' Rin felt her face flush, always surprised that Saber could still fluster her so easily. 'However, I would recommend nothing too flashy. I really don't want to attract too much attention.'

'An impossibility, I'm afraid. You should know this better than any, Rin.'

'Well, when I have someone as gorgeous as you by my side at all times I suppose that's true.'

'I do not consider myself even close to your level of allure.'

'That's because you will always see a king in the mirror while the rest of the world sees a beautiful blonde who wouldn't be misplaced on the front of a fashion magazine.'

'How trite…' Saber blushed regardless, and Rin took the victory. There was a pause, and then Saber extracted a set of clothes with more aggression than was certainly required. 'So be it. I have made _my_ decision.'

'Oh?' Rin caught a glance of what Saber was referring to, but it didn't truly sink in until the king of knights completed her ensemble, turning from side to side for Rin's evaluation.

'You seem perplexed.' Saber said a little quietly.

'It's just…I think this is the first time I've seen you in such masculine clothing.'

'Gender is but a fictitious restriction in many cases, my Rin. I do recall wearing a similar outfit in the fourth war, although the details, as always, elude me. Still, I cannot say I mind this form of dress. The question is: what are your thoughts?'

Rin took a moment, squinting slightly as she took Saber in. How could someone look like a princess one second and then a prince in another? Saber's clothing choice wasn't exactly outrageous, but it was far and away from anything a young woman would wear under normal circumstances. A white, v-necked t-shirt layered with a black blazer. Formfitting, darker pants completed the picture, and the way Saber leaned upon a piece of furniture did something to Rin she didn't know her king was capable of. She could still be a model on a magazine; just for a very different target audience.

'Huh…' Rin almost sighed, pushing some hair out of her eyes. 'You look amazing, of course.'

'You do not mind? I am somewhat partial to the idea for tonight.'

'It could certainly be fun.'

'But something about the idea bothers you?'

Rin huffed, loving and hating that she could be read so easily by another.

'It's just…don't feel like you have to play a part, Saber. It doesn't matter what people at this party think of us. We'll never see them again. I want us to be natural.'

'Ah. So, that is the issue at hand.' Saber nodded, her whole demeanor somehow so much manlier, although, thankfully, there was still a touch of her dainty side due to her naturally small build. 'Well, do not concern yourself further, for I actually personally enjoy this style now and again. The only reason I would change now would be to appease your discontentment with the overall aesthetic.'

'F-fine. Then you're fine.' Rin turned away from Saber, her heart beating and her vision incapable of focusing on what she herself should potentially wear. She felt her king's hands about her waist in another moment, the touch jolting her.

'Now, now, Rin. I suggest you be honest with me lest I be forced to take on a more assertive role for a period.'

'Oh? And what makes you think I consider that a threat?'

A beat, and then Saber smirked, observing what Rin had before her.

'I believe this one piece would look quite lovely without being overly distracting. Some leggings beneath it and perhaps a light sweater with a piece of jewellery or two would be perfect, don't you think?'

Rin held up the spoken of dress. Its length was somewhat short, but Saber's suggestion for leggings would nullify any problems there. The frills and detailing along the rims were quite nice, and it had an innocence about it that Rin approved of.

'Some red, small heels would be an adequate accent.' Rin agreed.

'Very good!'

Rin giggled and began changing, aware that Saber liked to sneak inconspicuous glances in her general direction when she did so. It made Rin feel good. She purposely arched her back in a sensual manner as she stripped off her shirt.

'Are you sure you're okay to go out tonight, Saber?' Rin found herself asking.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I just don't want to over exhaust you.'

'Ah. Your consideration is appreciated, but I am quite willing. This excursion sounds similar in concept to our outing within Cloud Nine, correct?'

'Huh. I imagine so…' Rin adjusted her dress, looking in the mirror and starting at her hair.

'So, might I ask whether or not _you_ wish to proceed?'

Rin laughed. She took a moment to reflect, and then turned to Saber, drinking in her inquisitive emerald eyes.

'To be perfectly honest? These sorts of gatherings stress me out somewhat. It is sure to be crowded, loud, and perhaps even obnoxious. I know Taiga-sensei and Kaede wish to meet some guys, and that surely is exciting in its own right, but I cannot share their enthusiasm, I suppose.'

'But mingling with like-minded friends and acquaintances is always worth one's time, Rin. Celebration of life is a wonderful thing; one which I did not value enough as king. _You_ taught me to live in the moment as best as possible, so I have difficulty understanding your apprehension now.'

Rin puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, taking a seat on the bed and huffing for the third audible time within the span of ten minutes.

'It's nothing new, okay? I just hate sharing you. It's bad enough at school, but now you're sure to draw more attention than I'm willing to give. It's selfish and immature. I get it. I'm just…so in love with you…and…you're mine…'

'Pardon?' Saber cooed teasingly, sneaking in beside Rin and touching her face. 'You trailed off at the end, my Rin. Might you repeat yourself?'

'Y-you heard me…!' Rin snapped, but then she felt Saber's lips engulfing her own, and she was kissing the king of knights and her wonderful girlfriend. Rin's eyes lined with faint tears of joy, and she separated from Saber, staring at her drunkenly for a moment prior to pulling her back in by her jacket greedily, hungry for more physical intimacy.

'Weird…' Rin hummed, her face hot. 'It feels strangely different when you're dressed like that.'

'True. I have the incredible urge to utterly dominate you, Rin.'

The two girls laughed, considered going further, but then settled on the fact they would surely be interrupted again if they even attempted as much.

'Are you better now, Rin?'

'Of course, I am. I get to spend another evening with you. I just need to remember that and everything is fine.'

Saber blinked, sincerely touched.

'Your words never fail to soothe my soul.'

'…It's the truth.' And Rin went to the washroom to complete her preparations.

* * *

The music could be heard well before Rin and her group even got out of their taxis. The condo wasn't overly tall or anything of the like, but as Rin, Saber, Kaede, Taiga, Shirou, Sakura, and even Issei were escorted in and through the main part of the building, it became apparent that whoever owned the building was also in charge of the party currently in full swing. It was as if the whole place was rented out to a select few individuals, and those individuals were running the festivities, the event leaking into the condo easily with intoxicated guests everywhere having fun and chatting about with drinks always in hand. Fumes of smoke and other substances infiltrated Rin's sense of smell, and she held her breath as their guide showed them the way to the main sector of the incredible event.

'Whoa…' Taiga could only say, and Rin had a feeling she realized she may have bitten off more than she could potentially chew considering the grand scale of the gathering.

'U-um…We _were_ invited to this, right?' Sakura asked Kaede, and the girl puffed her chest, although even she seemed just a little nervous.

'Yep! This is the address and everything. The guy said it was going to be big, so it's all good!'

'We may be better off going to a local club or pub of some form. I don't have the best feeling about this place.' Rin wanted to contribute, for she could only imagine what sort of trouble could stem from such an event. Sakura, Shirou, and Issei looked nice enough, with casual but stylish clothes that complimented their figures well. But Kaede and Taiga concerned Rin. They were obviously looking for attention, with Kaede in a striped tank-top and excessively short shorts, and Taiga in something not altogether dissimilar, but just a little more reserved.

'Don't chicken out now, Rin! We're here anyway. Might as well see what's what!' Kaede was taking the lead, and soon enough, the group was outside again, where the true festivities were being embraced. It was quite overwhelming, to say the very least, and Rin unconsciously crept in closer to Saber, who hardly seemed fazed.

An incredible pool served as the central focus for many, with a grand assortment of individuals lavishing in the technicolour that flashed about within the water. The music, naturally, was quite loud as well, primarily under the various elevated speakers. A bar was in full swing, seemingly attached to the condo itself. Stringed lights across every which way, plants decorating all corners, and even a dog or two could be seen. It was as though Rin had stepped into a movie she felt she had no role to play.

'This is not completely unlike the grand feasts I used to host…simply updated to modern taste.' Saber was grinning, and this made Rin settle some. Dancing could be found wherever the eye lingered, and some couples were becoming downright provocative.

'I still feel a little out of place…' Sakura muttered, and Rin had to agree if she heard her right.

'Where might the master of ceremonies be?' Saber inquired their guide just as the individual was about to leave the newest guests to their own devices.

'You mean Honda? He's likely in his personal flat by now. No disturbing him. He doesn't come out for these things for very long. Usually just the beginning.'

'That seems…odd.' Rin's gut continued to turn.

'Not really. He hosts these parties all the time. Basically his private club. Life of the rich, you know?'

'Heheh! I get it! Well, we might as well make the most of it, right, everyone?' Kaede was already proceeding to the bar, and Rin could see a number of males watching her as she went. It was almost as if they were in the wild, and new meat had just appeared.

'Taiga-sensei?' The model student continued to express her hesitations.

'Don't be a spoil sport, Tohsaka-san. I understand your caution, but as long as we stay somewhat together and have fun there is nothing to worry about.'

'I keep trying to convince her, Sensei, but she is particularly skittish this evening.' Saber put her arm around Rin and urged her forward. 'Come. Let us not leave her alone.'

Rin sighed, but knew it was the best course of action.

To be perfectly honest, the individuals gathered weren't exactly mean, by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, many greeted Rin and her group, some even offering to show them around. When they all made it to the bar, it was a little difficult to get one of the two barkeep's attention, but Saber was particularly useful here, commanding attention with her authoritative tone that Rin knew she had used most often as king in her own time period.

Rin attempted to stay as close to Saber as possible, but the area was cramped, and more than a number of hands either consciously or unconsciously bumped into her. At least Shirou, Issei, and Sakura were nearby as well. Rin could manage so long as she was surrounded by those she trusted.

'…For my lady? I would ask for something sweet but with a rather loving kick at the end, as fits her charming persona!' Saber's confidence was contagious. She was so unsure when her and Rin had entered Cloud Nine together, but now that the king of knights had grown more accustomed to her present existence, the true charisma of a ruler was shining forth, and Rin's toes curled within her footwear. Saber's outfit didn't help matters either…

'Only one drink for all of you, understand? You're under my supervision, so I'll allow it this time!' Taiga made sure to say, perhaps for her own conscience more than anything.

'Comin' right up there, missy!' One of the barkeeps said. She had beautiful, auburn hair and glanced to her co-worker, a platinum blonde beauty. 'You want that chilled or, like, just sorta cold?'

'A sound question. Whatever you recommend.'

'Chill it, Els!'

'Fine…'

Rin could immediately understand why the girls were tipped so well, considering the state of their overflowing tip jar. They were instantly appealing in a hot and cold kind of way. Their looks were unquestionably attractive in all the right ways. They could have been sisters, from Rin might ascertain.

The whole group had their drinks in no time at all, and soon they were mingling about the area like anyone else, feeling somewhat out of place still, but settling nonetheless.

'Once this thing starts working its magic I'm totally going to get in on some dancing. You gonna join me, ladies?' Kaede was going through her drink fast, and it was somewhat alarming to Rin.

'Just be careful. There's a lot of people here, and it would be very easy to get lost. Stay with someone at all times.'

'Relax, Sensei! I already saw a bunch of guys checking you out, you know? You better be dancing _with_ me, okay?'

Taiga blushed a bit but, impressively, maintained her responsible nature.

'Well, I didn't come here to be a bump on the log! Heheh! All I ask is we keep an eye out for one another.'

'Agreed. We are in unfamiliar territory.' Rin was thankful that her drink was actually quite tasty. It was a little sour, but the strawberry flavour and "chill" the alluring barkeep had somehow applied without any apparent ice added a unique experience.

'I am prepared to go back to out hotel as soon as possible. It has quickly become apparent that this is not my preference for entertainment.' Issei admitted. For once, Rin wasn't completely against his words.

'Huh. Well, Rin and I will be engaged in dancing ourselves, soon enough.' Saber stated boldly.

'Pardon?'

'When we first ventured to Cloud Nine together you were quite adamant about doing so. I thought you would be more than willing.'

'Wait…Cloud Nine? That club is for adults only, isn't it?' Taiga's ears perked, but fortunately, Kaede was already dragging her away, flirtatiously waving to anyone she saw. The drink was seemingly doing some work.

'I-I wouldn't mind exploring a little more. This _is_ kind of exciting, isn't it? I mean, the lights are pretty, at least.' Sakura sipped her own beverage tentatively, but Rin knew what this particular influence did to her normally docile sister. A repressed, sexual deviant lurked within, and that concerned the older sibling as well. Why couldn't she just relax?

'Then let's take a look. I'm not much of a dancer anyway, but there's lots to see. You coming, Issei?' Shirou glanced to Rin, as if to make sure he was okay giving her and Saber some space. She rolled her eyes, and the boy grinned harmlessly.

'We'll meet up in a bit, okay, Rin?' Sakura touched her sister's shoulder, and Rin sighed.

'Fine. Stay close to Emiya-kun, please.'

'Of course!'

Once Saber and Rin found some solace in one another's company, Saber offered her pint of beer to her lady.

'Would you like to try a taste?'

Rin shrugged, not minding the idea of having yet another indirect kiss with her king. Her drink was much stronger than Rin's, and the younger girl coughed a bit.

'Heheh! You are not quite experienced enough with something so harsh, it would seem.'

'Well, yeah. I've only had a little bit of wine here and there until now, mostly.'

'Ah. True.' Saber downed some deep gulps, staring at Rin with her knowing eyes. 'You look beautiful as always, my Rin. Have I mentioned that yet?' She took Rin's hand and began guiding her about, navigating through various groups of people and making their way to the pool area, where many a folk were splashing about and enjoying the array of lights and cool water in the hot night.

'Thanks, Saber…'

'You must relax.' Saber went on. 'We are not at war anymore. Your friends are no fools. You have _me_ by your side.'

Rin nodded, unable to stop glancing about. The water gave her some comfort somehow, even if the fellow guests were making something of a ruckus with throwing one another in and such.

'This is just so bizarre. Are we really here right now? Do people truly live like this?'

'It would seem so.' Saber giggled. 'I mean, I did, at one point, you might say.'

'Oh? I…I suppose that's not completely untrue.'

'My castle was home to many, and it wasn't uncommon to throw banquets not altogether dissimilar to this. Some of the knights tended to get quite rowdy, but it was all in good fun. I, personally, maintained my distance, mostly, although some of the men who I considered dear friends kept me company well enough.'

'You've mentioned Lancelot before, right? What about him?'

'Ah. You're curious of the infamous knight? Rightly so. His legend, from what I understand, is quite popular in this time.'

'I mean, I still think _you're_ the greatest, but I always love knowing more about your past.'

Saber smiled, drinking heartily, and Rin realized she was already nearly done her own, as she was subconsciously thirsty.

'I'm not even close to being offended. Although there are, naturally, some sore spots in relation to my friend, he deserved much of the glory he successfully obtained. My foolishness and ignorance pushed those who would love me away, and many were forced into compromising positions due to my idiocy.'

'Don't talk about yourself like that, Saber.'

'It's the harsh truth, and I prefer not to hide from it. You know this already. I'm reminding myself, more than anything.'

'Still…'

Saber took off her shoes and rolled up her pant leg so that she could sit with her feet in the water. She simply claimed space when Rin was nervous about drawing too much attention. She was completely out of her element, and she hated feeling so insecure. Her confidence was one of her best attributes, but around Saber, she didn't feel the need to put on the act, it seemed, unless absolutely necessary.

'Join me?'

'Always.' Rin answered automatically, loving the coolness of the water about her shins and toes. She breathed out slowly, finally finding some peace. The music was loud still, and the montage of conversations gave her a slight headache, but being with Saber helped, and she enjoyed light shows like the one illuminated by the pool.

'He was the strongest of my knights, and his love was just as fierce…' Saber paused, blinking away something that caused her to lose her train of thought.

'Are you okay?'

'I…am. However, like before, thoughts of him cause me a bizarre sense of panic. I see flames, granite, and…cars?'

'Cars? That doesn't make sense.' Rin thought about it carefully, presenting a hasty piece of speculation. 'Could it have to do with the fourth war you were involved in? That's all I can think of.'

'The fourth war…' Saber's voice became smaller, and she shook her head as if in pain. 'Perhaps…that theory is not far from the truth. If only my memories weren't so blurred, I might have a more certain answer.'

'Well, don't hurt yourself over it. If you don't know you don't know. Simple as that.'

'If only it were…' Saber sighed, finishing her drink.

'Feel like another?' A voice suddenly interrupted Rin and Saber's conversation, and Rin turned to find the auburn-haired girl from the bar. She was with the other bartender, and Rin couldn't help but do a double take of their appearance. Loose, sleeveless shirts and short, tattered jean shorts with runners and stylish hair accessories. Why were these two beauties bothering with Rin and Saber?

'I wouldn't mind. Thank-you.' Saber took another pint and sipped it gingerly. Rin couldn't refuse the tasty, fruity drink provided for her either.

'Thank-you so much.' She smiled, noting the freckles around the ginger girl's nose. They both seemed foreign, but their Japanese was nearly flawless. Curious.

'You're new around here, right? Els was worried you might be a bit overwhelmed and all that. I said it was all good, but you _might_ need a little help from our tasty friends here. So, here we are. Special service. Our shift is over anyway. Time to have some fun!'

'Calm down, Ann. You're being somewhat boisterous.'

'Boo…'

'We appreciate the concern, but I cannot help but wonder why we're getting such special treatment.' Rin couldn't stop herself from asking, and Ann simply smiled brightly, her beaming face like the sun.

'Heheh! Because Els _loves_ pretty girls, right, Sis?'

'T-that's not the only reason!'

'It's basically the reason.'

'A-Ann!'

'I love it when she gets like this.' Ann muttered, pointing with her thumb.

'You seem quite close.' Saber laughed.

Ann knelt next to Saber and Rin, with Els remaining upright and much less relaxed.

'Yep. That's true enough. But the real question is: are you two dating?' Ann muttered, a twinkle in her eyes.

'We are.' Saber answered with no hesitation whatsoever.

'For how long?'

'Ann! Enough! Respect their privacy.'

'What? I'm not being too nosy. Am I being too nosy?'

'A little bit.' Rin chuckled, not disliking the girl whatsoever. She was forward and honest; elusive traits in a world full of masks. 'But it's fine. We've been together for a few months now.'

'Has it been…difficult?' Els seemed a little more willing to involve herself now.

'Here and there, but not overwhelmingly so. She's more than worth it.' Rin was smiling without even thinking about it.

'Heheh. You guys are totally adorable. Are you local?' Ann was poking through her phone already.

'It is something of a drive, truthfully.' Saber relayed.

'Aw. Bummer! I think we would get along great!'

A beat. Thankfully, the music and conversations all around made the pause hardly noticeable.

'Might I ask…are you two together as well? Is that why you were so inquisitive of us?'

Ann eyed Els and winked, putting an index finger to her own mouth playfully.

'You could say that. Heheh! Now, come on! Picture time!'

* * *

'Quite the friendly pair, weren't they?' Saber's voice hummed, and Rin's world was beginning to cloud over, her face numb and eyes droopy. Saber was guiding her about, and they neared the primary dancing area where Els and Ann had encouraged the girls to go to let loose and relax more.

'Yeah. I guess they felt a sense of comradery with us?'

'Indeed.' Saber took a moment, still holding Rin gently. 'And, while I do understand there is a saying about couples looking similar, or being somewhat drawn to identical featured individuals, I found their resemblance almost uncanny.'

'You thought so too, huh?'

'I did. How odd…'

'Hold on a second.' Rin gripped Saber's blazer, resting her head on the other girl's chest. 'The drink is really starting to hit me. Damn it. I didn't eat enough at dinner…'

'We do not have to dance, Rin. I doubt I would be capable of matching many of the things I see happening upon the said space for recreation anyway.'

Rin bit at her lip. She closed her eyes and allowed the spinning to subside slightly.

'I…want to dance with you, Saber. I just…want to be close to you. I think I see Kaede and Taiga-sensei there as well. We might as well group up now.'

'Ah. You're correct. They seem somewhat popular.'

'Heh. I don't doubt it. Kaede is very athletic, and has a good sense of rhythm. Taiga-sensei…well, I'm guessing she's being a little more unorthodox from what I can see.'

'Correct. I feel I would fair no better.'

'It should be fine. I'm actually surprised by how accepting everyone's been. Nobody has even batted an eye at us.'

'Perhaps because they think myself to be a man.'

'That's a possibility, but I've noticed a couple of other pairings like us.'

'Truly?'

Rin exaggerated, but on top of Els and Ann, she did see a group of males that were part of a larger conversation that seemed much closer than what would be considered normal. Two young men, in particular, were acting rather affectionate, if somewhat discretely.

'Yeah. So, let's enjoy this a little bit.'

'Are you well enough to?'

Rin swallowed, looking up at Saber and seeing the sincere concern in her eyes. A rush of adoration hit Rin, as it tended to, and she counted her blessings. Saber cared about her well-being first and foremost. Saber put Rin before her own health. Saber loved Rin and Rin believed her. Even Rin's father didn't exude this level of unfiltered care. Tokiomi Tohsaka had much grander things he prioritized in his life. But when Saber said something as simple as "Are you well enough to?", Rin knew there was nothing else the girl wanted to know. She wasn't concerned about the future of the Tohsaka name. She didn't wish to fulfill her own desires by pretending to be worried, like other males in Rin's life would have. No. Saber simple needed to be completely convinced Rin was comfortable in order to press forward herself.

'I'm pretty drunk right now…' Rin laughed, knowing her barrage of thoughts were indicative enough.

'You tempt me when you say such things. Your vulnerability is duly noted.'

'Heheh. Trust me, I'm always two steps away from giving in to my own desires. Now I'm maybe half a step.'

'Based on some of the styles of dance I witness now, we may be able to fulfill some of those desires.' Saber was joking, perhaps being somewhat ironic, but Rin took her hand with a huff and dragged her the last piece of distance between them and the main sector for dancing. A beautiful awning was setup, with stringed lights all about. Dance lights flickered various colours upon the stage, and the large speakers strategically set up amplified the already loud music even more.

Saber tried to say something, looking bashful despite her "masculine" appearance, and Rin cupped her ear, wondering if she was squinting. Saber brought her mouth to the side of Rin's head and spoke into her, the king's lips brushing her skin pleasingly.

'I am more nervous than I suspected I would be. I painted such a grand visage of myself, too.'

'Well, we're here now! Make the most of it, right?'

Saber nodded, and Rin laughed, the music flowing through her. She wasn't the best dancer, but she tried as best she could, ever infatuated with the way Saber attempted to bob and move with the (admittedly) somewhat strange choice of songs. Saber's face contorted shamefully, her swaying becoming progressively sheepish. Was it the drink that made her hyper aware of those around her? Nobody seemed to care. It was so crowded it was impossible to be terribly observant unless one stopped moving altogether to look.

'Rin…' Saber mouthed, shaking her head.

'Come here.' Rin grabbed her lady's collar again and brought her close. She rubbed her body on Saber's, going so far as to use her king's leg as a mount for her groin every so often. Rin was a quick learner, and not completely incapable of finding the down beats and pacing of the various tracks. Cloud Nine and her own celebration for winning the fifth Grail War honed her technique some, and now, she felt more confident giving herself over to the music. She held Saber close, kissing her neck and licking her ear as she let loose, the alcohol and her own desire to comfort Saber encouraging her.

'You are too seductive.' Saber claimed, her hands holding Rin as her previous master drew attention to the two of them simply because of their combined allure.

Rin's body swelled, her affection leading to a place of danger. She wanted Saber. She needed her. The dancing was making it all worse. Her drinks had torn down the final line of defense. She heard Kaede say something encouragingly, and Taiga-sensei didn't sound pleased, but none of it mattered. Rin caressed the back of Saber's neck and pressed her forehead against Saber's, there eyes meeting and lips practically touching.

'I think I am mastering the art of this style of dance.' Saber whispered.

'Kiss me.' Rin didn't know why she asked so abruptly. She could blame her state of mind, she supposed. It felt bold, disregarding what she had been doing seconds prior. There was just something so deeply intimate about a kiss, and to do it in front of so many, when their relationship was still considered "taboo", Rin _wanted_ to reaffirm the value she placed in her relationship.

'You feel the need to ask, Rin?' One of Saber's hands moved from Rin's slender waist to her long, smooth neck, clasping under her ear and urging her face forward. 'The answer will always be "with pleasure".'

Rin wanted to show restraint, but she was vicious with her intent, opening her mouth wide and feeling the inside of Saber's own, the king's tongue almost incapable of combating the previous master's needs. A small groan escaped Rin's throat, and a whistle was heard nearby. They were making a scene in their immediate area, but Rin's ability to be self-conscious was now long gone. She could only see and feel Saber. She wanted to touch her girlfriend everywhere. Rin moved her hand in between the other girl's legs and could feel the warmth that awaited her through the fabric of her pants.

'R-Rin…Perhaps a line should be drawn here. There are…spectators…'

Rin knew that. She could hear the encouraging voices. Cameras on phones were flashing. Rin was possibly even being recorded.

Wait.

Recorded?

Rin stopped what she was doing, distancing herself slightly from Saber but continuing to hold her waist. Her head was spinning. One drink too many, clearly. She attempted to snap herself back to reality where her future could be jeopardized if the wrong video made it onto the swamp of filth that could be the internet. The damage may have already been done, but she wouldn't encourage more data to exist.

'Welcome back, my Rin.' Saber chuckled, combing her lady's silky, brunette hair between her fingers.

'…Sorry.'

The immediate crowd (primarily the males) showed some level of disappointment at being stripped of quite the show, but there was so much stimuli all around that it mattered little within seconds.

'You needn't apologize, for I understand the urge, but I believe your current state of mind has been compromised.'

'Yep…' Rin muttered.

'Still…' Saber whispered into Rin's ear, the music ever making it difficult to hear. 'I rather enjoyed that ravenous moment. It was quite exciting. An unhinged Rin is such a rarity.'

'I might need to sit down soon.'

'Heh. Then shall we?'

'No.' Rin answered stubbornly. 'Just a little longer. I want to be with you like this for a little longer.'

'I shall not contest that wish.'

Rin was swimming in a sea of dizziness and affection. The music didn't matter. The way she constantly bumped into others didn't matter. She was with Saber; that's all that mattered. The stress Rin felt before was all but a distant memory. She was losing track of time. She was losing track of space. She should not have drunk so much.

When did she sit down? What was Saber saying? Where was she exactly?

'Thank-you.' Saber nodded to a nice-looking man. He grinned and was off. 'Here.' Saber's voice came out again, and Rin giggled, feeling something cold and wet on her lips. 'You should drink some water. It will help, in the long run.'

'I don't feel so great.' Rin managed, and Saber touched her shoulder softly.

'Do not worry. I am here.'

'Where is here?'

'A convenient sitting area near the bar where Els and Ann were working. These chairs are surprisingly comfortable.'

'You think they were sisters?'

'Perhaps.'

'Sisters in love? It almost makes me feel normal…'

'You _are_ normal.'

'I love another girl. It's not normal.'

'Rin…' Even Rin could recognize the semblance of agony in Saber's voice just then.

'Sorry. I…didn't mean it, really. It's just…'

'This garb changes nothing, I know. If I could be a male to make your life easier, I would, my Rin. Alas…'

'No! No, no! Trust me; I like you the way you are, Saber. You're so beautiful, and I can't believe how much I desire you in every single possible way. I…I don't dislike the male form, but I am in love with _all_ of you. You truly don't have to change a thing.'

Saber smiled gently in Rin's foggy vision.

'Come. Rest a moment. You're swaying.'

Rin didn't mind collapsing onto Saber's lap. She snuggled in, breathing heavily yet somehow still explicitly aware of all the sound around her. She heard Saber converse with many a person, their concern filling Rin with warmth. There was only one derogatory comment, but even that was hastily hushed by another. The words made sense no more, and Rin struggled with the darkness not a second longer. She was with her king, precisely where she wished to be.

* * *

'Is she going to be okay?'

'Certainly.'

'Do you need help carrying her?'

'Not at all. In fact, I am quite enjoying this.'

'Lily-chan! You're crazy strong! Hahah!'

'I can't believe Tohsaka-san let herself get like that.'

'Hmph. Her true colours are showing.'

'She is allowed to relax and have fun every now and then, Issei-kun.'

Rin squinted through her heavy eyes to find Saber staring down the student council president. He became overly sheepish then, adjusting his glasses in embarrassment. After another moment, Rin realized she was being carried, bridal style, in the arms of Saber, and this made her squirm at first, but then she relaxed some, unsure of why she would ever mind such a chivalric act.

'How long was I out?' Rin uttered, her throat dry.

'Nearly two hours, I would say. We just made it back to the hotel, in fact. Ann and Els were apologetic, and left me their cellular numbers should you wish to contact them in need of anything.'

'It wasn't _their_ fault. I underestimated by intolerance this evening, I suppose.'

'It's fine, Rin-chan! You looked like you had fun for a while anyway!' Kaede laughed.

'Did you have any luck with your own evening, Kaede? Taiga-sensei?' Rin wanted to ask.

'Meh. There were some cute guys here and there, but I was just having fun dancing and mingling, you know? Taiga-sensei was super popular though!'

'With the old men!' Taiga growled.

'Hey! That's a victory in a way, right?' Kaede giggled, shrugging.

'It was a much different experience than what I was expecting. Sakura and I were talking with a couple of people and they were incredibly nice. Smelled a little funny, but I got used to it.' Shirou nodded, grinning contently.

'Oh. They were…um…well, yes, they were kind.' Sakura decided to spare her boyfriend. Rin could imagine what sort of group Shirou was referring to, and his ignorance in some matters continued to astound her.

'That's good.' Rin allowed Saber to put her down. She insisted on holding on to the girl's sleeve, the spins returning with quite the force.

'Anyway, we're all pretty tired, so I think we're calling it a night so we can enjoy more of the beach tomorrow!' Kaede stretched, yawning all the while. Rin was impressed, yet again, that her friend wasn't so desperate as to throw herself at some guy for a one-night stand. Kaede was very cute, and although her boisterous, tomboy personality fended off many would be suitors, Rin knew there were more than enough males that would find her just as attractive as one of her best friends. In fact, Rin sometimes reflected on the way Saber had "fooled around" with Kaede during that silly King's Game not so long ago, and she would admit that the envisioning of such a scene gave her influenced mind some daringly mischievous ideas.

'I think Lily and I are going to enjoy the beach at night for a moment.' Rin claimed suddenly, noting how her girlfriend looked at her with some surprise.

'Are you sure you're up for that, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked nervously.

'I am perfectly capable of deciding what I am or am not "up for", Emiya-kun, thank-you very much.'

Kaede guffawed, slapping poor Shirou on the back, and then went with the rest of the group into the hotel, all of them bidding farewell to the pair of girls in their own way. When alone, Rin sighed loudly and leaned into Saber even more for support.

'Shall we?' Saber hooked her arm with her lady's, and Rin loved how she didn't question her needs. Saber understood that, even in Rin's state – no – perhaps _because_ of Rin's state that she wished to be outside and embracing the night with the woman she loved.

'Thanks.' Rin's cheeks continued to be numb and hot. She kissed Saber on the cheek lightly, and it wasn't long before the girls were walking through the sand, feeling the cool grains slip through their toes, both pairs of shoes left at the border of the beach and grass. There were a decent number of individuals from the hotel who had the same idea, but it was dark, and the privacy Rin longed for came easily.

'Today was fun.' Rin started, sitting next to Saber and pushing her feet into the sand, playing with the stuff and enjoying the sensation.

'Every day is a treasure when spent with you, Rin. Truly.' Saber's hand was wrapped around and behind Rin, her fingers combing through the precious locks as she seemed to relish doing. 'But how are you feeling? The act was convincing to everyone but myself, I'll have you know.'

'Heh.' Rin blinked long, the dizziness still latching on to her. 'Better, but not great, I suppose. Sitting here in the beach's breeze is helping. Being with you always helps with anything I'm combating, as well.'

'That is good. You had my concern for some time there. It is quite rare for you to lose control to such an extent.'

'Right? That'll teach me not to skimp on supper before drinking again…'

'You're still young. It's forgivable.'

Something stabbed in Rin's brain, and her old friend found in Pride bucked.

'Well, excuse me for being so "young".'

'It is not a bad thing. Youth is perhaps the most treasured part of anyone's lifetime. Yet, the inexperience and restrictions of said youth often conflict with the opportunities needed and/or wanted. Thus, the desire to age, hitherto, when one _does_ age, they simply want their youth back with their current wisdom and abilities. Somewhat of a paradox, wouldn't you say?'

'Hmph. Unless you have a magical relic that prevents you from aging beyond the visage of a twenty-year-old or even less than that, huh?' Rin nudged Saber and she shrugged adorably.

'There is that.'

Both girls laughed heartily, Saber holding Rin's shoulder and bringing her even closer.

'You are the epitome of my joy, Rin. Know that I am constantly thankful for every second we are together. I thought I understood relations as King Arthur, but upon my "death", I realized I understood nothing at all. You continuously prove to me just how ignorant I was. This is not a new conversation, but one I wish to reiterate, regardless. The bond I feel for you extends beyond anything I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. You are my Goddess. Indeed, if I were to lay claim to the deity you best represent in my mind, I would name thee Ishtar.'

Rin's heart fluttered, her breathing caught unaware.

'The Goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, and political power…' Rin was impressed Saber knew of the Goddess. Her knowledge was ever surprising.

'Yes. Fitting, no?'

'I-I won't say I am not flattered.' Rin was grateful the darkness of the night hid her reddened face. 'Thank-you…' She tried again, pushing back her stubborn streak. 'Really. You know how to compliment a girl.'

'I know how to compliment _you_ , Rin, because you are my world now.'

'Jeez…' Rin groaned. 'How am I supposed to compare to that. I can't just say "me too". That would be pathetic.'

'I am not looking to compete. I simply wish to relay my thoughts.'

'Still…' Rin blinked, feeling shy for some reason as she pulled at Saber's collar and inched her lips closer to the other girl's. 'I suppose this will have to do.'

There was such softness in their exchange. Sometimes the girls were so aggressive and unhinged when making intimate physical contact, but this kiss was tender and loving. Saber's lips felt full, and her voice rose in her neck, humming against Rin. Her hands found Rin's sides, holding her tightly, and bringing her closer until Rin had no choice but to straddle Saber's lap, facing downward and continuing to show her affection. Goosebumps pervaded upon Rin, her neck tingling and her body heating up with the passing seconds.

'I still owe you, don't I?' Rin breathed out with some labour.

'Considering your state, I would recommend resting first. I am willing to wait.'

'Hm? I feel somewhat better. I'm sure I could…'

'Rin.' Saber held the girl's face, stroking her cheek. 'Let us simply relax for now. It is not every day that we can enjoy such a view. I am more than willing, of course, but look at how clear and beautiful the sky is. I wouldn't mind relishing this with you as well.'

'Hmph. Y-you have a point, I guess.'

'Don't be insulted. You see what I mean, don't you? It is not as clear as in my other life, but still, such an infinite number of stars. Wonderous!'

'I'm not "insulted"…' Rin mumbled, shuffling off of Saber but staying close to her regardless. She looked to the night sky and felt her heart flip. Her king was right. Without the light pollution from the city, the sky was dusted with stars rather than the few close ones she could see in Fuyuki.

'Whoa…' Rin sighed, finding Saber's hand and interlocking her fingers with the other girl's. 'That's really something, isn't it?'

'Indeed. Would our cellular devices be capable of capturing such an image?'

'Um…I don't think so. The lighting isn't the best. We can try though!' Rin fiddled with her device, seeing that she had received messages from (she assumed) Ann and Els. Switching to camera mode didn't take her as long as it used to. She and Saber had built quite the library of themselves, and adding another one or two pictures made the young mage quite giddy.

'There!' The phone clicked and she brought the screen down for her and Saber to observe. As expected, the majesty of the scene before the couple was barely captured, but Saber only chuckled a little, kissing Rin's head and sighing contently.

'Our mantra persists, it seems.'

Rin nodded, positioning the camera so the girls could take a shot of themselves. Once the flash was finished, she approved of the picture, her eyes burning a little in joy, and then stashed the phone away hastily.

'Live in the moment. Treasure what we have. Don't take anything for granted.'

'Precisely, my love.'

A moment, with the water from the beach flowing and the night life of nature buzzing. Rin closed her eyes and held Saber tight. The night was coming to an end, but it was just one of many more to come, and thus, Rin was able to embrace the finality of a moment's perfection.


End file.
